BAM!
by Sempre libera
Summary: Enigmes incongrues,complots au Ministère, scoops de Rita Skeeter: voilà qui rythme le quotidien de Susan Bones, Hannah Abbott et Eloise Midgen. Mais d'irritants Serpentards et autres joueurs de Quidditch pourraient bien perturber l'équilibre du BAM...
1. Chapitre 1 BAM comme?

Disclaimer : Harry Potter est à J.K Rowling. L' intrigue de cette histoire (ou son absence totale) me revient.

* * *

**B**.**A**.**M** ! Pourquoi **B**.**A**.**M**, vous demandez-vous sans doute ? 

D'abord parce que c'est l'acronyme de nos trois noms de famille : **B**ones (Susan), **A**bbott (Hannah) et **M**idgen (Eloise).

Deux Poufsouffles et une Serdaigle. Un mélange plus détonant que ne le soupçonnent les communs des mortels diplômés de Poudlard.

Ensuite parce que nous trouvons cet acronyme assourdissant comme des cymbales, alors que nulle trompette ne nous salue sur notre passage (elles sont réservées au Golden Trio qui a vaincu Voldemort, oui nous osons prononcer son nom, ainsi qu'à leurs proches, amis, famille, et caetera), évocateur comme de la dynamite (de véritables bombes à retardement), ou comme nos habituelles chutes dans l'escalier (ok, ce genre d'infortune est typique de la seule Hannah, mais nous sommes solidaires dans l'adversité).

Mais éclairons votre lanterne…

Le contexte : post-Poudlard, Voldemort et ses acolytes morts ou goûtant aux joies de l'hospitalité d'Azkaban avec de zélés Détraqueurs (repentis eux-mêmes) en guise de G.O, Harry, Hermione et Ron fêtés par le monde sorcier, récompensés par le Ministère et traqués par la Gazette de Rita Skeeter, Harry sort avec Ginny et Ron avec Hermione, Neville et Luna ne devraient pas tarder à faire de même, les oiseaux gazouillent et Severus Rogue, réhabilité car agent double (voire triple, quadruple, quintuple…je parie qu'il ne le sait plus lui-même), prépare des potions d'Amortentia dans son joyeux cachot du donjon des Serpentards dont il est à nouveau le berger incontesté, heureux mentor d'une nouvelle génération de petits serpents…

J'admets exagérer, mais pas tant que ça, je vous assure ! Le monde sorcier s'étourdit ; un an que la Grande Menace a disparu et que l'on veut oublier ses méfaits.

Quant à nous trois, nous n'avons pas fait grand-chose. La destruction de Voldemort s'est faite en petit comité (entendez l 'Ordre du Phoenix, dont nous ne faisions pas partie) et nos seuls faits d'armes sont demeurés anonymes, mais je reviendrais sur ce point un peu plus tard…

Je suis Susan Bones, pour vous servir. Issue d'une longue lignée de sorciers qui n'a jamais basculé dans la folie mangemorte, c'est néanmoins grâce à mes amies que j'ai découvert et adopté la culture moldue. Car Hannah est une « sang-mêlée » et les deux parents d' Eloise sont moldus. D'autres raisons, plus personnelles, font que je ne peux que me réjouir que Voldemort ait été rayé de la carte, lui et ses sept morceaux d'âme.

Donc nous voilà, fraîchement diplômées de Poudlard, un an après.

Je suis actuellement une formation pour devenir professeur. Transmettre à des bambins extasiés ce qui me passionne. Accordé, les « bambins » ont quelques années à peine de moins que moi, sont loin d'être charmants, polis, et émerveillés par _cette _matière en particulier, mais je compte bien changer ça.

Où je compte enseigner ? Mais à Poudlard, gros malins !

Ce que je compte enseigner ? Euh…Potions ? Okay, je fais moins la maligne à présent. Mais il s'agit de ma matière de prédilection, et si Sévérus Rogue en personne n'a pas su m'en dégoûter…eh bien, je suppose que ma motivation n'est plus à démontrer.

Une dose de ci, quelques gouttes de ça…Dans tous les films moldus sur les sorciers, on voit une vieille sorcière penchée sur son chaudron tout fumeux…Comme c'est vrai, le côté mystérieux, la surprise finale des cobayes qui testeront (involontairement pour la plupart) mes charmants flacons qui se teintent des couleurs de l'arc-en-ciel lorsque je les remplis; j'aime faire « ma petite cuisine » aux noms si savoureux d 'élixirs et de préparations édulcorées…Sauf que bien sûr, je ne suis pas si vieille- j'ai dix-neuf ans- et je suis plutôt séduisante…même si je n'ai personne dans ma vie, merci de me le rappeler Hannah, mais c'est ton cas aussi. Et celui d'Eloise- je sais que tu n'as rien dit, Ella, mais je trouve cette précision nécessaire.

Oui, autant vous le dire tout de suite : Eloise a bientôt dix-huit ans, Hannah et moi en avons dix-neuf, le monde sorcier clame « peace and love »…et notre vie sentimentale est un désert sec et aride sans aucune oasis à l'horizon…

* * *

Je coupe Susan tout de suite et je me présente : Hannah Abbott, autre Poufsouffle. Avant que Susan ne reprenne son numéro de « pourquoi sommes-nous seules alors que nous sommes jeunes, jolies et enjouées », je crois bon de vous livrer quelques informations sur notre vie passée d'écolières. 

Nous nous sommes rencontrées il y a huit ans de cela. Tout d'abord, j'ai fait la connaissance de Susan lors de la partition ; nous nous sommes assises l'une à côté de l'autre après avoir été envoyées à Poufsouffle, à sept minutes d'intervalle. Nous avions un point commun : notre déception de ne pas avoir été classées suffisamment bonnes pour Gryffondor. Mon père, le seul sorcier de la famille, y avait été et fut assez déçu que je ne suive pas ses traces. Il n'avait pas une opinion très élevée des Poufsouffle, mais comme je lui fis remarquer, sur le conseil de Susan qui, elle, devait annoncer l'effarante nouvelle à une cohorte de parents, oncles, grands-tantes, tous gryffondoriens dans l'âme, « tu aurais préféré Serpentard ? ». Il ne pouvait rien répliquer à ça, et il se tint coi les six années suivantes, d'autant plus que mes résultats étaient assez satisfaisants, « pour une Poufsouffle ». Entendez par là que j'avais minimum des « A » comme acceptable dans la plupart des matières, avec des « E » comme efforts exceptionnels en DCFM, Soins aux créatures magiques (les cours d'Hagrid me passionnaient…de loin, car Susan me retenait d'une poigne d'acier lorsque je voulais m'approcher pour jeter un coup d'œil), Divination (je rougis car je ne crois pas trop à ces trucs, surtout avec Trelawney, mais la lecture hebdomadaire de mon horoscope et de celui de mes amies dans des magazines moldus me fournissaient une grande source d'inspiration lorsque je devais lire les feuilles de thé) et en Herbologie (l'année où Neville était mon binôme, mes notes sont montées en flèche…et puis il était si gentil en cours que nous avons passé des heures à discuter plantes, non que je sois branchée herboriculture, mais j'ai toujours eu un faible pour Neville et sa timidité…).

Non, Susan, je n'avais pas le béguin pour Neville ! Je trouve juste mignon qu'un garçon soit maladroit. Nous avions tellement de points communs qu'il aurait pu être mon jumeau ! Nous avions le même talent inné pour gâcher irrémédiablement nos potions, sauf que j'avais Susan pour me couvrir et m'empêcher _in extremis_ de verser **la** limace de trop qui annihilerait l'équilibre entre les ions négatifs et positifs de la mixture...Tout un Art … que je ne possède pas.

Vous pensez peut-être que Susan et moi sommes des filles gentilles, charmantes, mais un peu bêtes, et disons-le « gourdes », n'est-ce-pas ? C'est ainsi que tout le monde nous voit, nous autres Poufsouffles : bien braves…mais n'ont pas inventé la poudre ?

Eh bien, je proteste ! Nous sommes loin d'être des cracmols, sachez-le ! Nous sommes tenaces, et surtout, loyaux ! Prenez Cedric Diggory : il était entré dans le Tournoi des Trois Champions ; un Poufsouffle était l'un des meilleurs sorciers de sa génération. Cedric…si beau, si courageux, si honnête. Trop parfait peut-être, j'en avais fait le héros dont j'aurais aimé l'attention. Il a été mon premier amour, sans le savoir. C'est pour le venger que j'ai rejoint l'A.D l'année suivante, sans trop hésiter, entraînant Susan avec moi. Susan qui partageait un peu ma situation, puisqu'elle avait perdu un oncle, une tante et des cousins adorés dans une attaque de Mangemorts. Cette année fut sombre pour nous, d'autant plus qu' Eloise avait refusé de venir avec nous. Ella a toujours été indépendante, et les grands groupes ne l'intéressaient pas. Elle préférait pratiquer la magie seule, ou avec nous, mais pas en public, au cas où elle se laisserait aller. Il est certain qu'à l'époque, ce qu'Eloise avait entrepris était assez délicat, et elle avait jugé plus sage d'apprendre à contrôler seule certaines de ses…capacités. Nous ne lui en avions pas tenu rancune, étant parfaitement au courant de sa situation. Cependant, nous nous entraînons encore toutes les trois, comme autrefois, histoire de ne pas perdre la main, Ella parce qu'elle aime pratiquer la magie le plus souvent possible, Susan pour le fun, et moi…pour mon job.

Je vais bientôt passer les évaluations d'Auror. Je suis chanceuse car bien que cumulant tous les défauts pour cette profession: je suis une femme dans un milieu très phallocrate (entendez bandes de gros machos), je ne suis ni héroïque Gryffondor ni cérébrale Serdaigle ni, à la rigueur, rusée Serpentarde et je ne suis pas une pro en Potions ou en Transfiguration (même si l'aide de Susan pour la première de ces disciplines m'a aidé à limiter les dégâts lorsque j'ai passé mes OWLS et NEWTS), bien que cumulant tous ces défauts disais-je, je bénéficie d'un indiscutable « O » comme Optimal en DFCM (motivation + entraînement intensif avec Ella et Sue) et de circonstances (plus aucun Mage Maléfique à l'horizon, une paix durable instaurée) qui incitent les jeunes mâles assoiffés d'action à poursuivre une carrière dans le Quidditch, comme Harry Potter (il a fait son travail, après tout), Ron Weasley, Draco Malfoy (un autre repenti), Oliver Wood et j'en passe. Sans ces graines de joueurs professionnels, on ne se bouscule pas au portillon des concours d 'Aurors...et l'on est bien obligé de prendre ce qui se présente, pourvu que les candidats aient un minimum de qualifications. C'est ma chance, la chance d'obtenir le job de mes rêves de petite fille. J'ai osé y croire, et c'est en passe de se réaliser. Et au fond de moi, je sais qu'il reste bien des menaces à neutraliser et que je ne passerai pas mes journées à traquer ce menu fretin de Mondugus Fletcher.

* * *

Je me permets d'interrompre la liste des ambitions professionnelles de mes amies pour vous présenter la petite dernière du Trio Infernal, ainsi que deux septième année assez sottes et à Serdaigle (il y a des idiots dans toutes les maisons, je soutiens la politique anti-discrimination poudlardienne ou sexuelle d'Hannah) nous avaient un jour surnommées en nous voyant toutes les trois, soudées comme nous le sommes aujourd'hui…et nous n'étions qu'en troisième année. Durant mes années à Poudlard, on m'a connue pour mon acné remarquable, paraît-il. Je suis heureuse de vous affirmer qu'elle a disparu. Cette phase de l'adolescence m'était indifférente, car je n'attachais pas énormément d'importance à mon physique- je ne suis pas Serdaigle pour rien : l'intellect avant tout !- mais les récriminations de ma mère « pourquoi n'es-tu pas plus féminine ? » et les railleries de mes camarades ont abouti à ceci : de guerre lasse, j'ai utilisé une crème moldue et pourtant magique puisque mon teint un peu mat est devenu lisse, et que les rougeurs qui m'envahissaient invariablement lors de périodes de stress intense ont disparu. L'anxiété est toujours là, mais j'ai appris à la dissimuler. 

Comment ai-je rencontré mes amies ? En double-cours de Potions. Je partage l'aversion d ' Hannah pour ce travail ingrat et méticuleux. Pour moi, la magie est plus sauvage, plus fascinante...En tant que Serdaigle, je ne remplissais pas les pré-requis habituels : je n'étais pas une élève brillante ; à l'inverse d'Hermione Granger que j'admire, (malgré le fait qu'elle ait un jour utilisé mon acné comme base de comparaison pour le châtiment qui fut infligé à une Serdaigle nommée Marietta) je ne retenais pas tous les détails de mes lectures scolaires et je ne m'investissais pas autant dans toutes les disciplines. Je luttais pour rester éveiller en Herbologie, Potions et Astronomie (et ne parlons pas de ces fadaises divinatoires), j'étais nulle en Transfiguration (l'utilité de transformer des choses inutiles, comme une tasse de thé pour ceux qui comme moi sont accros à la caféine, en des choses encore plus inutiles, comme une souris lorsqu'on envisage d'adopter un chat…dans un futur plus ou moins proche ?). Les seuls cours qui me passionnaient étaient ceux du Professeur Flitwick (ensorceler une plume pour qu'elle vole comme celles de mes taies d'oreiller…c'est si poétique !), ou DFCM à la limite, pour son côté spectaculaire. L'arithmancie était aussi un de mes amours, particulièrement pour traduire des textes anciens. Je l'ai beaucoup utilisée…pour des recherches personnelles. J'aimais lire, mais uniquement ce qui m'intéressais. Je squattais la bibliothèque aussi souvent qu'Hermione Granger, mais je n'empruntais jamais les mêmes livres. Voilà pourquoi mes résultats furent médiocres : mis à part trois « O » dans les matières citées ci-dessus, des « A » dans tout le reste. Avec moi, c'était souvent tout ou rien, d'où les connaissances magiques qui sont miennes à présent : rares, peu conventionnelles, et à la limite de l'illicite. Seules Hannah et Sue sont au courant de mes développements personnels, et elles en ont profité d'ailleurs. Nous partageons la même passion pour la Magie, et ce sont mes meilleures amies : intelligentes, complices et surtout, loyales. Je sais qu'elles ne me trahiront jamais et pour quelqu'un de méfiant comme moi, c'est reposant de ne pas toujours être sur ses gardes. Je comptais d'ailleurs revenir dans le monde magique que j'avais quitté après la chute de Voldemort, afin de passer un an dans le monde moldu, à louer une minuscule chambre d'étudiantes. Ce qui ne voulait pas dire que je renonçais au monde magique, bien au contraire ! Mais je suis ainsi passée au rang d'insignifiante aux yeux du ministère qui a ainsi relâché sa surveillance (assez difficile à déjouer) sur tous les habitants du monde sorcier. Aujourd'hui, je pense sérieusement m'installer définitivement dans le monde magique. J'ai déjà trouvé un job d'enfer comme bibliothécaire adjointe à Hogsmeade, avec des horaires très flexibles, et un descriptif exaltant : passer toute une matinée (ou tout un après-midi) dans la pénombre feutrée d'une bibliothèque, au milieu d'une variété extraordinaire de livres consultables à tout moment … sans compter un accès illimité à la Réserve, que je comparerais à la Section Interdite de la bibliothèque de Poudlard, mais en plus dangereux encore. Je parle d'expérience, mais chut ! J'en ai déjà trop dit pour l'instant…

Susan vit encore avec ses parents, hébergeant temporairement Hannah dont les parents ont déménagé. Quant à moi, ma mère a réalisé son vieux rêve (ainsi qu'un de mes espoirs secrets) en partant s'installer à Miami, d'où elle m'envoie des mails débordant de crème solaire, de _dolce vita_ et, là où les choses se détériorent, de vains espoirs que je sortirais davantage pour rencontrer un « gentil garçon ». Ma mère n'a jamais compris l'attrait irrésistible qu'exerçait la magie sur moi ; c'est un monde qu'elle ne cherche pas à connaître et c'est très bien ainsi. Je dispose d'une liberté incroyable…du moins c'est ce que je croyais jusqu'à ce que Susan se mette à évoquer nos vies sentimentales !

Elle est tombée sur la tête ! Je suis très bien comme je suis, et je ne me suis jamais intéressée autrement que platoniquement au sexe opposé. Je veux des amis, et c'est tout ! Sue n'en démord pas et dit que je refuse de considérer cette option car j'aurais peur du rejet, d'un coeur brisé, etc. Elle croit dur comme fer que j'ai avoué avoir été attirée par Zacharias Smith pour brimer ses talents d'entremetteuse. Pourtant, c'est bien le seul garçon dont je me sois sentie proche, car j'appréciais son esprit critique exacerbé. J'aurais voulu que nous soyons amis, point final. Je n'en veux pas plus, et par pitié Sue, je n'en demande pas plus ! Ne fais rien qui pourrait compromettre la carrière d'Hannah ni ma petite vie tranquille, en incluant notre santé mentale !

* * *

Ici Susan, je reprends les rênes de la conversation. Je vous prends à témoin : Hannah a perdu sa maladresse (en grande partie) , Eloise s'est débarrassée de son acné (totalement) et nous sommes toutes les trois disponibles ! Et pourtant, je ne rencontre que réticences de tous côtés : Hannah ne s'est jamais remise de la disparition de son premier amour (qui pourrait bien être le dernier si ça continue), Eloise reste indifférente à tout ce qui est jeune, sportif, et aimable (Zacharias Smith ! Son cas est désespéré !), et moi, après avoir eu le béguin pour : Harry Potter, Terry Boot, et…euh, personne d'autre, je n'ai pour perspective que le professorat, si le Professeur Rogue m'accepte comme collègue/assistante/remplaçante( ?), avec éventuellement la rencontre d'un collègue qui corresponde à mes attentes, peut-être professeur de Quidditch ou de DFCM ? 

C'est décidé, que mes amies le souhaitent ou non, je vais (re)prendre en main la vie sentimentale des membres du B .A.M. Je laisse à Hannah et Eloise la charge de nos actions plus…occultes, dirons-nous, mais je fais un break. J'étais d'accord avec elles, au début, mais je trouve que mes amies commencent à sombrer dans la paranoia : peut-être qu'après tout, toutes les menaces ont été éradiquées et qu'aucun Mage Noir ne se profile à l'horizon. Peut-être que tous nos plans sont caducs telles les feuilles mortes de l'automne et que nous devons nous préparer à vivre l'été de notre vie…

Arrête de rire comme ça, Ella ! Je ne suis _pas_ lyrique !

* * *

****

Note de l'auteur:

vos remarques, commentaires, suggestions, questions, sont extrêmement appréciés. Allez-y sans crainte!


	2. Chapitre 2 Nager dans la félicité?

Disclaimer : Harry Potter est à J.K Rowling. L' intrigue de cette histoire (ou son absence totale) me revient.

* * *

Les deux jeunes hommes étaient assis en face de Rufus Scrimgeour, tous deux d'aspect très _zen_, sauf que l'un demeurait effectivement silencieux alors que l'autre fulminait : 

« Re-je-té ! Moi ! On m'a re-je-té de toutes les équipes de Quidditch possibles et imaginables! Je suis pourtant le meilleur attrapeur- ok, Potter me talonne- de ma génération ! Et vous osez dire qu'il ne s'agit pas de discrimination ! Comment expliquez-vous alors, Scrimgeour, que tous les anciens Serpentards qui tentent courageusement d'entrer dans la vie active se voient souffler le poste qu'ils convoitent par des Gryffondors, Serdaigles, et _pire_, des Poufsouffles !

Tout d'abord, je n'apprécie guère ces zestes de mépris dont vous témoignez encore à l'égard des Poufsouffles. Mon filleul y a été réparti. De plus, sachez que le marché du travail souffre d'une surabondance de l'offre par rapport à la demande.

Hein ?

Pour simplifier des termes économiques qui te sont complètement étrangers, il y a dix attrapeurs pour un vif d'argent, donc tout le monde ne peut pas se partager le vif d'argent, tu comprends ? » souffla patiemment l'autre jeune sorcier.

« _Partager_ le vif d'argent ! » Le visage du sorcier refléta la plus pure horreur.

"Votre ami vous a bien expliqué la situation. Je ne puis nier que les préjugés concernant les Serpentards ont la vie dure, mais qui sommes-nous pour juger du bien-fondé des préjugés des autres ? Quant à votre problème de Quidditch, beaucoup de jeunes gens veulent poursuivre une carrière dans ce domaine. Par contre, depuis la chute de Vous-savez-…euh, de Voldemort, nous manquons de volontaires dans certains secteurs professionnels, et j'ai songé à une alternative…

Nous ne voulons pas d'alternative ! Où sont vos promesses, Scrimgeour ? Nous avons tenu notre part du marché- et nous continuons ! Quand je pense à ce que je subis encore pour prouver ma bonne foi ! Cette torture, tous les vendredis !

Moi aussi, par ailleurs, Monsieur le Ministre », intervint abruptement l'autre sorcier. « Je proteste d'autant plus que _moi_, je n'ai jamais été Mangemort, et si je dois reconnaître que le comportement de mon ami ici présent confine parfois à l'insanité aux yeux du profane » (et le doute gagne parfois les initiés aussi, ajouta-t-il _in petto_), « je ne vois pas l'utilité pour vous, moi, ou la société, de m'astreindre au même supplice que lui.

Ces mesures préventives- ou curatives selon les cas- ont été prises par le Magenmagot. De plus, si nous cédons à vos plaintes, nous aurons la presse à dos, en particulier la Gazette de Rita Skeeter, et croyez-moi, la perspective est déplaisante.

Que nous chantez-vous, Scrimgeour ! La Gazette n'a jamais été indépendante du ministère! Ne me faîtes pas croire que vous n'avez pas trouvé le moyen de corrompre un ou deux journalistes par-ci par-là ! Ainsi que le disait Père :…

Hermione Granger et Harry Potter eux-mêmes se sont prononcés pour la liberté de la presse. L'opinion publique a suivi, et bien que la nomination de Rita Skeeter à la tête du journal leur ait déplu, force est de constater que la majorité de la population sorcière apprécie ses articles et », se prenant le front à deux mains d'un air consterné, « la juge d'une intégrité exemplaire !

Pour en revenir à l'alternative que je vous propose, voici une liste de domaines en forte expansion : outre le Quidditch, qui est pris d'assaut, les restaurants embauchent.

_Du pain et du Quidditch_ », marmonna le sorcier taciturne, s'attirant des regards interloqués de ses interlocuteurs.

« Vous me voyez en cuisinier, comme un vulgaire elfe de maison ! » rugit son ami.

« Certains de vos camarades ont sauté sur l'offre que je leur ai faite, _eux._

Qui ? » interrogea le sorcier taciturne, l'air soupçonneux.

« Messieurs Crabbe et Goyle », admit Scrimgeour.

Alors que le plus remonté des deux sorciers semblait sur le point de faire une crise d'apoplexie, son ami prit suavement la parole :

« Certainement, Monsieur le Ministre, vous devez avoir quelques arrière-pensées. Non, ne protestez pas ; vous êtes conscient de nos capacités et de l'atout qu'elles représentent, puisque vous nous avez fait appel durant la guerre : des renseignements en échange de l'amnistie. Si nous sommes saufs sur le plan légal, nous ne sommes pas réhabilités pour autant, et quoique vous disiez, il nous faut l'aval du Ministère. _Votre _aval. Donc, quel est le deal ?

_Quel_ deal ?

Malfoy, sois beau et tais-toi. Laisse-nous écouter la réponse du monsieur.

Vous m'avez percé à jour. Laissez-moi vous expliquer la situation… »

* * *

Coucou, me revoilà ! C'est Susan Bones, et je suis actuellement à Poudlard dans le cadre d'un entretien avec la directrice Minerva MacGonagall. Ma chaise est horriblement inconfortable, et les yeux scrutateurs de mon ancienne prof de Transfiguration ne sont pas faits pour me mettre à l'aise. Que peut-elle savoir sur ma vie secrète au sein du B.A.M ? Rien ! Mon casier judiciaire est inexistant ! Pourquoi ai-je l'impression qu'elle va m'annoncer une mauvaise nouvelle ? 

« Mademoiselle Bones, vous avez là un très bon dossier. Optimal en Potions, Effort Exceptionnel en DCFM, Herbologie, Sortilèges et- _petit sourire_- en Transfiguration. Néanmoins, le Professeur Rogue a le privilège de choisir son successeur, et il a- je n'y peux rien- strictement rejeté votre candidature. Je suis navrée, mademoiselle Bones.

Qui s'est vu attribuer le poste ? » demandé - je d'une voix tremblante.

Le seul autre candidat en lice l'a obtenu- Monsieur Terry Boot.

Un ancien Serdaigle, je vois.

Mademoiselle Bones, le Professeur Rogue n'a effectué aucune discrimination ! Il n'a pas embauché de Serpentard et s'est basé sur des critères objectifs. J'ai vu vos dossiers, Monsieur Boot et vous-même aviez des profils quasi-similaires.

_Mais à qualifications égales, le Serdaigle l'emportera sur le Poufsouffle,_ pensé –je amèrement.

Vous devriez sans peine trouver un autre métier où vos qualifications seront appréciées à leur juste valeur.

Lequel ? Je suis brillante en Potions, et c'est tout.

Voyons, mademoiselle Bones, d'autres secteurs recrutent. Le professorat n'est qu'une des options qui s'offrent à vous. Tenez, pas plus tard que ce matin, le ministère m'a fait parvenir ces brochures- _elle fit apparaître une pile de documents- _pour que de jeunes et brillants sorciers comprennent qu'il n'y a pas que le Quidditch dans la vie. Consultez-les, mademoiselle Bones, et je suis sûre que la pénurie de main-d'œuvre les _forceront _à vous accepter, Poufsouffle ou non.

Merci, Professeur.

Bonne chance, mademoiselle Bones. »

Bonne chance ! Adieu, carrière rassurante au sein de ce cher Poudlard ! Et bonjour à toi, horrible saut vers l'inconnu ! Une autre carrière ? Mais où ? Réunion d'urgence du B.A.M aux Trois Balais ! J'y apporterai ma pile de brochures…pour qu'Hannah et Ella les lisent à ma place…Je sais, nous avons toutes trois un petit côté Serpentard.

Quand je pense qu'il fut un temps où je trouvais Terry Boot adorable. Décidément…Enfin, j'ai la consolation de savoir qu'il est peu probable que mon dernier béguin secret (ni Hannah ni Eloise ne sont au courant de celui-là) puisse me pourrir la vie, là où il est. Nous évoluons dans des sphères très différentes, vous savez…Non, vous ne savez pas ! Et c'est tant mieux, croyez-moi ! Bon, Hannah et Ella m'attendent aux Trois Balais. J'espère que l'entretien d 'Hannah s'est mieux déroulé que le mien…

* * *

Ici Eloise, ou « Ella » comme mes amies me surnomment. Actuellement, je suis assise sur une chaise à l'équilibre précaire, encerclée de Bièreauxbeurres et d'autres liquides infâmes. Susan ne vous l'a pas dit ? Je ne bois pas d'alcool. Deux gouttes, même de Bièreauxbeurres soi-disant « allégées » et j'ai la migraine. Je ne jure que par l'eau (bien plus désaltérant !) ou par les jus de fruits (bien plus rafraîchissants !). Or, je ne sais pas si vous en avez déjà fait l'expérience, mais commander un jus de citrouille (pommes, raisins, pamplemousses sont bannis des bars sorciers…la citrouille fait davantage « couleur locale ») au beau milieu de sorciers passablement éméchés qui en sont à leur huitième Bièreaubeurre…eh bien, comme dirait Hannah, ça revient à se « taper l'affiche ». Personnellement, je suis fière de résister à la pression sociale, mais j'ignore pourquoi, Hannah et Sue ont souvent l'air désespérées lorsque je commande d'une voix assurée « une demie de jus de citrouille ». J'ai passé la matinée à classer des livres par ordre alphabétique, date de parution, et autres joyeusetés. Mais je ne me plains pas : si mes affaires sont toujours rangées dans un savant désordre (moi seule m'y retrouve), je suis parfaitement apte à classer les livres d'une manière plus conventionnelle. Et je sais que plus vite ces étapes fastidieuses seront exécutées, plus vite je serais en mesure d' accéder à la Réserve… 

Sue n'a pas décroché le poste. Elle doit être effondrée, mais elle ne réalise pas encore la chance qu'elle a eue. Pour enseigner les Potions à des élèves qui s'en moquent royalement, il faut une bonne dose d'autorité. Or, Sue est vive, s'enflamme facilement, mais serait incapable d'incarner une figure d'autorité rassurante pour des adolescents désaxés. Je ne lui ai jamais dit, bien sûr, car elle est dubitative quant aux théories de la psychologie.

Un autre aspect positif qu'Hannah et moi ne manquerons pas de faire remarquer à Sue, c'est que désormais elle aura l'occasion de postuler pour un job « stratégique » en accord avec notre plan, parce que sincèrement, prof de Potions à Poudlard, ça n'allait pas nous donner des tuyaux pour les opérations secrètes du B.A.M…

Ah, Hannah est là ! Elle est radieuse ; laissez-moi deviner : elle a été acceptée en tant qu'Auror stagiaire.

Bien des têtes se retournèrent sur le passage fulgurant de la jeune femme. Son pas décidé, ses boucles châtain nuancées de blond, ses yeux bleus triomphants, tout en elle respirait une énergie débordante. Elle s'assit en face d'une jeune sorcière aux cheveux d'un brun sombre presque noir noués strictement en arrière par une épaisse barrette, et qui sirotait sereinement un verre de jus de citrouille.

« Eh bien ? » interrogea cette dernière avec un léger sourire.

« Je vais passer les prochains mois en tant qu'Auror stagiaire !

Je savais qu'ils n'avaient pas le choix. Avec tes capacités, ils étaient obligés de te prendre !

Je n'arrive pas à y croire ! Enfin ! Je vais être Auror !

Tu dois juste réussir ton stage, et ensuite…plus rien ne s'opposera à ce que tu pourchasses les Mages Noirs avec les moyens d'un Auror, ce qui inclut…

…les équipements dernier cri, la liste des contacts des Aurors précédents….

…et beaucoup, beaucoup d'information pour le B.A.M ! » chuchota Eloise. « Réussis ce stage, et ce sera dans la poche.

C'est déjà dans la poche. Je n'aurais aucun problème, Ella. Je serai Auror, et personne ne m'en empêchera.»

Elles trinquèrent. Cinq minutes plus tard, une troisième sorcière entra aux Trois Balais, la mine abattue. Ses yeux noisette, d'ordinaire si pétillants, étaient mornes, tout comme sa natte brune aux reflets acajou. Ses amies lui firent une place :

« Refusée ? » interrogea Hannah.

Susan hocha la tête, lamentablement.

« J'ai apporté les brochures du ministère. Je devrais y trouver un job convenable, d'après le professeur MacGonagall.

C'est parti ! » s'écria Eloise. Devant la mine effarée des deux autres, elle ajouta : « Cela fait maintenant un quart d'heure, treize minutes pour être exacte, que j'ai lancé un _Insonorus_ informulé pour que nous puissions discuter librement. Il nous reste quarante-sept minutes pour trouver un métier à Sue parmi ces…édifiantes brochures.

Quarante-sept minutes qui décideront de mes dix prochaines années ! » hurla Susan, horrifiée.

Hannah répliqua sérieusement :

« Sue, tu te souviens de la manière dont tu as eu la vocation d'être Prof de Potions ? Lorsque, pour te citer, tu avais huit ans et que ta grand-tante avait préparé du Veritaserum devant toi ?

Et qu'en l'espace de sept secondes, la potion avait pris un aspect vert argenté liquide avant de revenir incolore ? Oui, je m'en souviens.

Sue, tu as joué ton avenir sur sept secondes. Nous devrions trouver une alternative alléchante avec quarante-six minutes et cinquante-trois secondes de plus.

Et pense au B.A.M, Sue ! Hannah est en passe de devenir Auror avec tous les avantages que ça comporte pour nous, ce n'est plus qu'une question de temps avant que j'obtienne un accès illimité à la Réserve…et tu peux maintenant te rendre utile sans soutirer des informations à ta famille !

C'est vrai, Sue. Réfléchis bien : tu pourrais être notre « taupe » au Ministère…

Le Ministère n'a pas grand-chose d'intéressant à nous proposer », objecta Eloise. « La presse, par contre, se démarque du politique. La Gazette demeure l'incontournable filtre des informations, et son impact sur les esprits est toujours aussi considérables…

Où veux-tu en venir, Ella ?

Juste que tu devrais essayer de voir si Rita Skeeter embauche », lança Eloise d'une voix indifférente.

« Ella ! Tu plaisantes, j'espère ? Tu me vois travailler pour…pour cette affabulatrice, mythomane, pseudo rédactrice-en-chef d'un tabloid de bas étage qui fouine dans la vie privée des honnêtes gens ?

Considère cette option, Sue. Les informateurs de Rita Skeeter sont nombreux et presque aussi efficaces que ceux des Aurors. Que nous l 'apprécions ou non, je ne doute pas que Rita Skeeter dispose d'informations bien plus croustillantes que la vie amoureuse de l'équipe de Quidditch nationale. Quant à publier ces informations, elle ne le fera sans doute pas. Mais toi, en amont, tu pourrais avoir accès à cette mine d'or, Sue.

Adieu, éthique ! Je préférerais le Chicaneur.

Pas le même lectorat, et le B.A.M se contrefiche des Ronflaks Cornus », sourit Hannah.

« Je vous déteste », grommela Susan.

« Je commence mon stage d'Auror demain », chantonna gaiement Hannah. « Cesse de soupirer, Sue ; nos vies sont parfaites ! Même si ce n'est pas le cas de la tienne aujourd'hui, réjouis-toi pour les membres du B.A.M dont la carrière professionnelle s'annonce lumineuse de promesses, de reconnaissance et de chaleureuses rencontres humaines ! Allez, Sue. Si tu es gentille, je pourrais te présenter à mes collègues…s'ils sont assez mignons.

Tes collègues ?

Oui, notre promotion comporte sept Aurors stagiaires. J'ai entendu dire que quatre Gryffondors et deux Serdaigles avaient été acceptés.

Serdaigles ? ». Susan avala sa quatrième Bièreaubeurre d'un trait. « Je déteste Terry Boot. Les Serdaigles sont des…voleurs d'emploi ! »

« Rentrons, Sue. Demain est un autre jour. Je suis sûre que tu verras la situation d'un autre œil. Comme moi, tu appréhenderas l'avenir avec confiance, prête à toutes les surprises que te réserve le Destin !

Hannah ? Ton optimisme me donne des frissons ; arrête, veux-tu ? On dirait de la propagande pour la potion Felix Felicis », ironisa Eloise.

« Mais nous allons nager dans la Félicité, Ella ! ».

Les trois filles du B.A.M sortirent des Trois Balais, l'une encore effondrée, l'autre souriant comme si Noël avait été avancé de plusieurs mois, la dernière pensive. Eloise n'aimait pas les états extrêmes, et « nager dans la félicité » lui paraissait bien excessif. Tout comme l'expression « un ciel azuréen sans nuages ».

Elle avait raison, car le B.A.M allait bientôt traverser une zone de turbulence. Et les trois amies n'avaient pas très bien attaché leurs ceintures.

* * *

_le sorcier taciturne, imprégné de culture latine moldue, paraphrase l'expression: "du pain et des jeux"..._

_Un petit indice pour son identité, qui sait?_

* * *

**_Note de l'auteur_**: 

Questions, suggestions? Un petit commentaire? S'il-vous-plaît...


	3. Chapitre 3 Consultants?

**Disclaimer :** Harry Potter est à J.K Rowling. L' intrigue de cette histoire (ou son absence totale) me revient.

_**Note de l'Auteur** : cette fic ne tient pas compte de certains éléments du tome 6, et j'ai inconsciemment conservé l'orthographe anglaise de certains noms, lieux, etc. Veuillez m'en excuser._

NEWTS et OWLS/ ASPIC et BUSES

Hogsmeade/ Pré-au-Lard

_Oliver Wood/ Olivier Dubois_

_Je conserve l'orthographe Draco Malfoy à la place de Drago Malefoy... _

_Et ceci dit, la suite!_

* * *

« Malfoy… », lança le sorcier taciturne d'un ton las. « Cette veste Parmani est-elle bien nécessaire ? 

-Il est absolument hors de question que j'ai l'air inférieur aux pathétiques individus que Scrimgeour veut m'imposer comme « collègues » pour mon premier jour de travail.

-Tu ne te feras pas beaucoup d'amis si tu continues à tendre la bâton pour te faire traiter de petit crétin arrogant.

-Un Serpentard n'a pas besoin d'amis, mais d'alliés ou de serviteurs.

-Enchanté de l'apprendre. Je suis curieux de savoir dans laquelle de ces catégorie Sa Seigneurie daigne me placer.

-Tu es un cas particulier. Si tu n'avais pas de fréquents éclairs de machiavélisme qui me font, et j'en ai honte, pâlir d'horreur…

-Rassure-toi, personne ne le remarque. Ça fait ton sur ton.

-…sans ces traits qui font de toi un vrai Serpentard, j'aurais pu croire à une bévue du Choixpeau.

-Ce ne serait pas la première. Rappelle-toi de ces autres Serpentards que tu jugeais bons pour Poufsouffle…

-Tout à fait différent. Eux n'étaient pas mes…

-Amis ?

-Confidents.

-Confident ? Dis plutôt confesseur. Je parie que j'en sais plus sur la mentalité malfoyenne que…

-Surveille ce que tu vas dire !

-Nous sommes dans le même bateau, Malfoy, mais je vais considérer la fragilité actuelle de tes nerfs et reformuler ma phrase : j'en sais plus que je ne le souhaite sur la manière dont fonctionnent, ou plutôt s'agitent vainement, les rouages de ton cerveau.

-Hum !

-Nous allons être en retard.

-Qu'ils m'attendent !

-Malfoy, crois moi, ces sorciers ne sont pas du genre à tolérer tes caprices de _prima donna_. Maintenant, tu vas enfiler cette veste si ça te fait plaisir et transplaner avec moi à…Malfoy !

-Je prends la noire ou la brune ?

* * *

« Non, Ella, j'ai bien réfléchi, et je refuse de travailler pour Rita Skeeter ! Aucun journal digne de ce nom ne subsiste depuis la fusion du Daily Prophet et de la Gazette du Sorcier sous la coupe de cette horrible femme, donc je suppose que nous nous en tiendrons à notre première idée : un poste au ministère. Mais il me faudrait des relations, et comme ma tante ne peut pas m'aider puisque le Magenmagot est brouillé avec le ministère…. 

-…nous allons avoir besoin d'une personne avec un minimum d'influence qui y travaille déjà, et qui puisse te coopter pour que tu ne te retrouves pas à faire de la paperasserie fastidieuse et inutile pour le BAM…

-Mais à qui s'adresser ?

-Voyons, Sue, ça va être un jeu d'enfant. Qui est le nouveau porte-parole du Ministre, ex-Poufsouffle et fier de l'être, et qui sautera sur l'occasion de promouvoir tous les élèves de sa maison au sein du ministère si tu sais faire vibrer sa corde sectaire ?

-De qui parles-tu ?

-Mais d'Ernie MacMillan ! J'ai pris la liberté de lui envoyer un hibou en ton nom, il t'attend dans son bureau demain à midi sans faute. C'est un homme très occupé, tu sais ; sois ponctuelle pour faire bonne impression…

-Cesse de sourire comme ça, Ella. On dirait une Serpentarde…

-Tu es d'accord, oui ou non ?

-Je n'ai pas le choix…

-Très bien ! Et maintenant, va essayer les vêtements que je t'ai apportés pour ton entretien. Tu me diras lesquels tu as retenus pour demain ce soir ; là, il faut que je file. Mr Botts est très content de mon système de classement, et il m'a confié tout un stock de parchemins arrivés hier soir pour que je les répartisse selon leur sujet…Je vais pouvoir appliquer mes cours de runes anciennes…

-Pas si vite ! Tu me prêtes tes vêtements ?

-Sauf les robes de sorcier, bien sûr. Mais pour le reste- chemisiers, pantalons…

-Le style brillante femme d'affaires moldue ? Très peu pour moi, merci. Je sais que tu aimes t'habiller de manière classique, en blanc/gris/noir, mais je préfère des couleurs plus vives, qui correspondent à ma personnalité…

-Ecoute, Sue : qu'Hannah mette une paire de jeans et un pull effiloché, c'est naturel, son métier exige du sport ; mais il est inconcevable que je te laisse enfiler ta jupe vintage fuschia et ton tee shirt à rayures vertes et roses des Bizarr'Sisters pour ton entretien d'embauche. Une fois que tu auras obtenu le job convoité, tu pourras te livrer à tes… expériences vestimentaires.

-Je suis créative, ce n'est pas un crime !

-Non, Sue : tu es créative en Potions, je suis créative en Formules de Sortilèges et Maléfices, mais ton instinct en terme de mode est…avant-gardiste.

-C'est mieux ou c'est moins bien que créative ? » interrogea Susan, perplexe.

« Disons que le reste du monde n'appréhende pas tes résultats de la même façon. On en reparle ce soir ! »

_Pop !_

* * *

Dans deux minutes, je vais commencer mon stage d'Auror. Je suis un peu nerveuse- après tout, je suis la seule fille et la seule Poufsouffle du groupe, mais j'ai hâte de mettre en pratique ce que j'ai appris durant ma formation. Me confronter au terrain…je n'attends que ça ! Tiens, j'aperçois Dean Thomas et Seamus Finnigan…deux des quatre apprentis Auror de Gryffondor. Je leur fais un petit signe, mais ils ne me voient pas, absorbés par la lecture d'un papier qui porte le sceau du Ministère. Que se passe-t-il ? Je les rejoins, inquiète : 

« Bonjour ! Quoi de neuf ?

-Hannah Abbott ? » Seamus me regarde d'un air incrédule. « Tu…tu as été admise ?

-Flatteuse réaction, Seamus. Moi aussi, je suis ravie de te revoir.

-Nous sommes aussi ravis de te revoir, Hannah », intervient Dean, plus diplomate. « Tu as lu ce papier ? Le Ministère a édicté de nouvelles règles pour les formations d'Auror », ajoute-t-il en me lançant le parchemin.

Inquiète, je lis que _« suite à la désaffection d'une partie des sorciers pour le métier d'Auror »_ et pour _« répondre aux inquiétudes des citoyens craignant une baisse de niveau à l'issue du concours d'entrée »_, le ministre de la Magie Rufus Scrimgeour a décidé, une première dans le monde sorcier, de confier _« à titre_ _expérimental »_ **une partie** des Aurors stagiaires de notre promotion _« non à d'anciens Aurors expérimentés, mais à des consultants extérieurs possédant une bonne connaissance des réalités du terrain dans cette période délicate de transition et de recomposition des rapports de force qui est la nôtre. »_

Pour rassurer les tenants de l'ancienne méthode, _« seul un petit groupe d'Aurors sera laissé aux mains des consultants, l'expérience pouvant être reconduite et étendue à un plus grand nombre de participants l'année prochaine, sous réserve du succès du dispositif mis en œuvre cette année »._

Bizarre, bizarre…Pourquoi l'identité des consultants n'est-elle pas dévoilée ? Pourquoi leurs diplômes, qualifications… n'ont-ils pas été révélés ?

QUE NOUS CACHE-T-ON ?

Et surtout, pourquoi ai-je un **très** mauvais pressentiment ?

Je rends le papier à Dean, qui a l'air aussi perplexe que moi, quand soudain apparaissent une jeune femme souriante aux cheveux bleus et un homme à l'œil…soupçonneux, c'est le moins qu'on puisse dire.

« Dean Thomas, Geoffrey Hooper, Lee Jordan », appelle la nouvelle Nymphadora Lupin.

« Michael Corner, Anthony Goldstein », mugit Maugrey-Fol-Œil.

Les deux Serdaigles regardent d'un air dépité le groupe de Tonks. Je les comprends. Si Sue était là, leur déconfiture lui mettrait du baume au cœur. Elle traverse une forte phase anti-Serdaigle en ce moment. Ella exceptée, bien sûr.

Ne restent plus que Seamus et moi. Génial, nous serons probablement dans le même groupe. Je n'ai guère apprécié les doutes qu'il a paru émettre sur mes capacités. Avec un peu de chance, nos consultants seront ouverts d'esprit. Mais où sont-ils ?

Voilà cinq minutes que les deux autres groupes ont transplané et que Seamus et moi attendons dans un silence maladroit. Pour me donner une contenance, j'envoie un texto à Sue et Ella pour les avertir des nouvelles directives du Ministère. Les textos ont l'avantage d'être moins encombrants et plus rapides que les hiboux, moins voyants également…et puis le Ministère, ce repaire de vieux fossiles, reste hermétique à toute invention moldue. Arthur Weasley a bien été nommé chef du département des relations avec la communauté moldue, mais le temps qu'il comprenne le fonctionnement des téléphones portables… eh bien, disons que nous avons de la marge. De plus, un hibou peut se faire intercepter, alors qu'un texto laissera le Ministère de marbre. Fûté, n'est-ce-pas ? C'est mon idée.

_Pop ! Pop!_

« Tu vois qu'il en reste ! Ne me chante pas que nous sommes en retard ! ».

Mon cœur s'arrête de battre. Cette voix m'est familière : pompeuse, imbue d'elle-même…Je vous passe la liste des synonymes. Non, ça ne peut-être…

Seamus s'est déjà retourné et de sa bouche béante ne sort aucun son.

Deux sorciers se tiennent devant nous : l'un, tout de noir vêtu, en coûteuses robes de sorciers, pantalon de businessman et en veste en cuir…Parmani , des cheveux d'un blond improbable, des yeux noirs dominateurs, j'ai nommé Draco Malfoy, mais vous vous en doutiez. L'autre est habillé de façon plus adéquate, comme Seamus, moi, et tous les autres Aurors qui nous ont précédé : une paire de jeans, un pull et une cape légère par-dessus le tout. Cheveux bruns, teint olivâtre, yeux bruns amusés ; son visage ne m'est pas inconnu, mais son nom m'échappe…

« Ferme ta bouche, Finnigan, tes amygdales ne m'intéressent pas », lance Malfoy.

Il nous jauge d'un air supérieur :

« C'est ça, mon groupe ? » questionne-t-il (rhétoriquement) d'une voix dégoûtée.

« Ouch ! Je comprends mieux ce que Scrimgeour voulait dire en parlant de pénurie… »

Il nous adresse un sourire insolent:

« Finnigan, et euh…

-Abbott », lui souffle son comparse.

« Abbott, laissez-moi vous présenter…pas moi, en tout cas, car c'est évident que vous connaissez mon identité, mais mon collègue ici présent dont le nom vous est- et loin de moi l'idée de vous en blâmer- parfaitement égal, sans compter que sept années à Poudlard ne vous ont pas donné le moindre indice sur sa nature, superficielle ou profonde. Donc, pour satisfaire les convenances ridicules des présentations et pour souligner mon omniscience sur TOUT ce que vous ignorez, laissez-moi vous présenter…

-Blaise Zabini ! » m'écrié-je.

Je savais que je le connaissais ! De vue seulement, d'autant plus qu'il n'a jamais eu la faconde de Malfoy, mais j'ai passé la minute qui vient de s'écouler à rechercher son nom pour anéantir le speech inepte du ci-nommé. Je lui ai cassé son effet…et je n'éprouve aucun remords. Vous comprenez pourquoi ? Non ? Passez donc quatre minutes dans la même pièce que lui, et vous verrez clairement.

Malfoy a l'air déconcerté ; quant à Zabini, il cligne des yeux et je sens qu'il m'examine attentivement. Un effet très désagréable, je vous assure, l'impression qu'on vous passe aux rayons X. Je suppose qu'il ne doit pas être habitué à ce qu'on le reconnaisse, et encore moins à ce qu'on se souvienne de son nom (et prénom, s'il vous plaît !). Malheureusement, Malfoy reprend vite sa contenance :

« Un bon point pour toi, Abbot. Cependant, sache que connaître le nom de tes _consultants_ ne te donne droit à aucun traitement de faveur de _ma _part. »

Zabini remue les lèvres ; j'y lis _« __leur »_. Malfoy continue sur sa lancée :

« Et maintenant…que notre première leçon commence ! Préparez-vous à transplaner à l'Allée des Embrumes pour une petite inspection de routine ! » .

Ses lèvres s'étirent en un sourire inquiétant :

« Nous autres consultants, nous avons reçu du Ministre l'autorisation de fixer nous-même notre programme. Préparez-vous à vivre des expériences que vos copains stagiaires ne risquent pas de connaître… »

_Pop ! Pop ! Pop ! _

Je soupire :

« Autant pour les chaleureuses rencontres humaines… »

_Pop ! _

* * *

Commentaires, questions, suggestions ? Je les attends avec impatience ! 

Et plus je recevrai de commentaires, plus vite je posterai...Non, ce n'est pas du chantage...juste un "deal" LOL.


	4. Chapitre 4 Zone interdite

Disclaimer : Harry Potter est à J.K Rowling. L' intrigue de cette histoire (ou son absence totale) me revient.

**_Note de l'auteur_** : merci à toutes les personnes qui ont laissé un commentaire ! si vous avez des suggestions, des remarques sur ce que vous aimez/détestez chez les personnages, je suis preneuse ! D'autant plus que certains couples sont encore en sursis…Votre avis compte !

**Maelys **: sympa de te retrouver ! mais je te préviens, cette fic est traitée sur un mode très léger, beaucoup moins académique que l'histoire de Mary…Par contre, j'aime toujours utiliser les personnages secondaires, on peut prendre plus de libertés avec eux…Perso je ne suis pas non plus fan du Malfoy des livres mais ici j'essaye de le rendre comique … Quant au dessein du BAM, on le découvrira progressivement…des indices apparaîtront ci et là !

**Ange déchue** : le côté action/mystère ne devrait pas tarder, mais cette fic a surtout pour vocation d'être humoristique (du moins je l'espère…). Contente que tu apprécies le duo Malfoy/Zabini !

**Ninianne** : merci de tes encouragements !

* * *

Après une matinée bien remplie passée à répertorier des parchemins poussiéreux- la poussière témoignant de leur ancienneté, mais j'aurais souhaité pouvoir utiliser un sortilège de _Recurvite_, car cette substance perd de son charme lorsque l'on souffre d'une allergie aux acariens ; hélas, la texture ultra-sensitive des précieux documents m'interdisait formellement cet acte barbare -, après cette matinée, donc, je profitais de ma pause déjeuner pour lire la Gazette. Non que j'y prenne un quelconque intérêt, mais en lisant à travers les lignes, on peut toujours glaner quelques informations. Mon attention fut attirée par un article intitulé : _« Quand le Ministre s'occupe de reclassement : un Malfoy chez les Aurors ». _L'entrefilet se poursuivait ainsi :

_« Rufus Scrimgeour a créé la sensation ce matin au sein de la communauté élitiste des Aurors, qui accueillait sa nouvelle promotion, en annonçant que. deux des sept nouvelles recrues seraient en effet prises en charges par deux anciens Serpentards, dont le sulfureux Draco Malfoy, ex-Mangemort au passé trouble malgré son changement de camp dans les derniers mois de la guerre. Cette déclaration du Ministre a d'autant plus étonné que Monsieur Malfoy avait à plusieurs reprises manifesté l'intention de devenir joueur de Quidditch professionnel. Pourquoi ce revirement ? Le Ministre a protesté de l'efficacité des deux hommes, nommés aux postes de consultants créés spécialement pour l'occasion. Les mauvaises langues diront que les connections de Monsieur Malfoy et de son collègue avec des milieux peu fréquentables les rendent en effet aptes à former de jeunes Aurors à la dure réalité du terrain… »._

Pauvre Hannah ! Il y a des chances pour que Malfoy s'occupe de son cas. Je n'ai jamais apprécié ce garçon : prétentieux, personnalité aussi reluisante qu'un Veracrasse…Quoiqu'il en soit, j'espère que la marge de manœuvre d'Hannah ne sera pas entravée par ce nouveau paramètre.

Je jetai un coup d'œil à ma montre, me sentant inspirée. Il me restait cinquante minutes sur mon temps de repos. D'ici là, j'avais largement le loisir de travailler sur ces nouvelles formules qui me préoccupaient depuis plusieurs mois…Aïe ! La migraine pointait. Je n'avais pas parlé de ces maux de tête à Sue et Hannah, car elles les auraient mis sur le compte de mes entraînements. Malheureusement, je devais attendre qu'elle se dissipe d'elle-même, n'étant pas de ces cas où il suffit d'une aspirine pour avoir les idées claires. Je transplanai dans ma chambre d'étudiante du monde moldu, décidée à passer outre et à poursuivre mes exercices habituels de concentration intense. L'un des prix à payer lorsque l'on avait pour ambition d'accroître ses facultés de Legilimens, entre autres…

* * *

Malfoy et Zabini marchaient devant nous dans l'Allée des Embrumes. Seamus Finnigan boudait, et je ne pouvais que le comprendre d'après les bribes de conversation que je surprenais entre nos deux consultants :

« Un Gryffondor et une Poufsouffle ! Scrimgeour veut mon échec ! » se lamentait Malfoy.

« Pense aux compensations qu'il t'a promises si tu respectais ta part du marché », souffla Zabini. « En particulier à l'annulation de la décision du Magenmagot qui nous gâche tous nos vendredis après-midi, sans compter pour ton cas la neutralisation d'une certaine personne bien encombrante… »

Avais-je bien entendu ? Malfoy et Zabini complotaient rien moins que l'assassinat d'un être humain ? Car je ne me faisais pas d'illusions : neutralisation, pour des Serpentards comme eux, n'était qu'un doux euphémisme qui renvoyait à la froide élimination d'un gêneur. Et le Ministre qui était dans le coup ! Calme-toi, Hannah, songe aux éventualités, aux alternatives…Ils auraient très bien pu parler de…de…

J'entendis la voix féroce de Malfoy :

_« Neutraliser_, Zabini ? Tu te payes ma tête ? Crois-moi, si jamais j'avais d'ici là l'occasion de m'occuper de _ça_ sans courir le risque d'être envoyé à Azkaban jusqu'à la fin de mes jours… »

Ce fut le moment que choisit Zabini pour se retourner et, croisant mon regard, il ébaucha un léger sourire (comme une idiote, je sentis mes joues s'enflammer) avant de dire d'une voix normale :

« Bien, cher collègue, qu'avez-vous prévu maintenant ? ».

J'eus la bizarre impression qu'il se moquait de Malfoy.

« Très bien, les Gryffys.

-J'étais à Poufsouffle », l'interrompis-je froidement.

Il me jeta un regard noir :

« …et les Pouffis », poursuivit-il dédaigneusement, « sachez que nous allons traverser toute l'Allée des Embrumes, y compris la zone interdite. »

Seamus pâlit. Personne n'avait osé s'approcher de cette zone en particulier. L'allée des Embrumes, l'un des bastions des Mangemorts durant la guerre, avait été truffée par leurs soins de pièges, barrières de protection, et autres cadeaux de bienvenue qui déclenchaient de très vilains sortilèges à la moindre intrusion. Des briseurs de maléfices spécialement mandatés par Gringotts avaient réussi à en désamorcer la plus grande partie, sauf dans cette zone réputée instable et qui était désormais interdite au public comme aux Aurors depuis que quatre d'entre eux avaient été durablement envoyés à St Mungo après avoir bravé cet interdit. Malfoy ricana, ravi de son petit effet sur Seamus. Je remarquai cependant que Zabini n'avait pas l'air très confiant dans cette expédition. Il prit Malfoy à partie, et malgré leur éloignement, je parvins à lire sur leurs lèvres à peu près ceci :

« Malfoy, viens-tu de franchir la ligne extrêmement étroite qui distingue un crétin d'un troll, ou as-tu suggéré que nous envoyions des sorciers inexpérimentés dans cette partie de l'Allée des Embrumes, ce qui équivaut à jeter des sardines crues aux nageoires coupées directement dans l'estomac du Squid géant ? Sans parler du fait que nous serions tenus de les accompagner et que si nous en réchappions, toi par miracle et moi par adresse, nous serions juridiquement responsables de la parution de leurs noms dans la rubrique nécrologique de la Gazette ? »

Le discours de Zabini me parut empreint de bon sens même si je fus vexée de constater qu'il ne me croyait pas capable de m'en tirer. S'il savait…

Seamus Finnigan cria alors :

« Je refuse de prendre des ordres d'un ancien Serpentard à l'esprit tordu !

-De l'insubordination, Finnigan ? » interrogea mielleusement Malfoy. « Ce serait désolant que ton bulletin d'évaluation en porte les traces.

-Vas-y d'abord, Malfoy, et nous te suivrons à deux pas », lançai-je malicieusement.

« Quelle excellente idée, Mademoiselle Abbott », renchérit Zabini. « Nous pourrons ainsi te récupérer à la petite cuiller et remettre les morceaux aux guérisseurs de St Mungo, au cas où quelque chose tournerait mal. Ce qui est très improbable, mais mieux vaut être prudent, n'est-ce-pas, Malfoy ? ».

« Il n'y a absolument aucune crainte à avoir. Oh, reprends-toi, Finnigan », lança Malfoy à Seamus qui avait pris une curieuse teinte verdâtre. « Où est passé le fameux courage des lionceaux ? ».

« Et moi, Malfoy ? » ne puis-je me retenir. Après tout, je n'avais pas flanché. Il réfléchit quelques secondes, puis répliqua :

« Ce n'est pas du courage, mais de l'inconscience. »

Il se dirigea ensuite vers la Zone, suivi de Zabini, puis de moi. Seamus, bon dernier, avait déjà sa baguette bien en main. Nous fîmes plusieurs mètres en silence. Je sollicitais ma mémoire visuelle, mais j'étais venue de nuit, ce qui brouillait mes repères. Attentive, j'observai Zabini calme mais aux aguets, Seamus dont les doigts se cramponnaient désespérément à la baguette, Malfoy qui posait le pied sur un pavé distordu…un pavé qui, contrairement aux autres, ne suivait pas tout à fait l'alignement rectangulaire de la ruelle…

Un sifflement à peine audible parvint à mes oreilles. Le piège des Filets du Diable ! réalisai-je.

« Couchez-vous !» hurlai-je en joignant le geste à la parole.

Mes compagnons ne se le firent pas répéter deux fois. Malfoy plongea à terre dans un vol plané dépourvu de dignité, imité par Seamus dont le crâne, qu'il avait oublié de rentrer dans ses épaules dans sa hâte, heurta le sol avec un « Poum » retentissant et un « Crac » sur lequel je préférai ne pas me pencher (sans doute quelques cervicales et autres os malmenés, brr), et Zabini se laissa glisser avec une discrétion remarquable (l'habitude ?).

Tous, nous vîmes distinctement (Seamus inclus, bien qu'un peu sonné), passer au-dessus de nos têtes des boules vertes qui, si elles nous avaient atteints, auraient sans doute enroulé autour de nos membres les racines des Filets du Diable, nous paralysant, suffocant, bref, nous tuant par strangulation.

Une voix en tous points semblable à une Beuglante s'éleva alors, me faisant sursauter. Après un bref temps de récupération, je compris qu'elle provenait de Seamus, avec des aigus perçants comme des vrilles dont je ne l'aurais pas cru capable :

« Rien à craindre, Malfoy ? C'est bien ce que tu disais ? ».

Zabini lui lança adroitement un _Silencio _pour lequel il eut droit (sans le savoir) à ma gratitude. Nos nerfs étaient encore assez éprouvés.

« Finnigan, je partage tes doléances, et je veillerais à ce que **_mes_** réserves soient prises en compte à l'avenir », dit-il suavement en regardant significativement Malfoy qui ne pipa mot, blanc comme un linge. (Lessivé ? Je sais, je fais des plaisanteries stupides en situation de stress…et le reste du temps aussi, d'ailleurs).

« Je propose donc que chacun retourne chez soi pour aujourd'hui et dans certains cas », regardant significativement Seamus, « se verse une double ration de Potion de Sommeil mixé avec un Philtre de Paix. Nous nous retrouverons demain et nous aborderons la partie concrète du stage en participant à une vraie mission et non à une fantaisie suicidaire issue des névroses de mon collègue. Sur ce, Mademoiselle Abbot, Monsieur Finnigan », nous adressant un signe de tête et prenant le bras de Malfoy, « _**ciao **_! ».

Et nos consultants transplanèrent. Je fis de même avec Seamus que je déposai à l'accueil de St Mungo pour quelques vérifications (je ne suis pas rancunière) avant de transplaner chez Sue.

L'inquiétude me taraudait cependant : Malfoy et Zabini allaient-ils comprendre, en ressassant les événements de la journée, que l'Allée des Embrumes et ses pièges m'étaient très familiers ?

En les avertissant de la nature exacte du danger qui avait failli nous surprendre, avais-je mis en péril l'une des activités secrètes du B.A.M ?

* * *

_**Note de**_ _**l'auteur:**_ (_bis repetita)_: je ne le redirai jamais assez, vos avis m'intéressent!


	5. Chapitre 5 Allée des Embrumes et Oasis

Disclaimer : Harry Potter est à J.K Rowling. L' intrigue de cette histoire (ou son absence totale) me revient.

Merci à toutes les personnes qui ont laissé des commentaires et embelli mes journées!

**Maelys : **quelques révélations sur les secrets du BAM dans ce chapitre, et Sue passe son entretien d'embauche…

'**Clochett' :** merci ! j'avoue que j'ai un faible pour Zabini.

**Ninianne : **l'allée des Embrumes apparaît en flash-back dans ce chapitre…

**titemaya : **bonne déduction ! ce chapitre la confirmera…

* * *

Hannah vient juste de transplaner. Je remarque son jean poussiéreux et l'expression de déprime qu'elle arbore. 

« Ella, c'est toi ? Où est Sue ?

-Je l'attends. Elle veut m'avoir à l'usure, mais je ne bougerai pas d'ici avant d'avoir vérifié la tenue qu'elle portera demain pour son entretien avec MacMillan.

-Une place au Ministère ? Potentiellement utile, » approuve Hannah.

« Et ta journée ? ».

Mon ton est calme et posé, volontairement neutre. Ne pas trahir mes émotions ou mes pensées, est un de mes mantras. J'évite de l'utiliser d'habitude avec mes amies…sauf lorsque je veux les faire craquer, ce qui est actuellement le cas. Hannah meurt d'envie de s'épancher auprès d'une oreille compatissante, mais hésite à le faire. Mon indifférence apparente la piquera au vif et elle me contera tout dans cinq minutes. Manipulatrice, dites-vous ? Mais non…je ne fais qu'accélérer le processus, ou elle passera la soirée à tergiverser, et franchement, j'ai d'autres Hippogriffes à fouetter en ce moment.

« Rien à signaler. »

Elle est plus coriace que prévu. Quelque chose a dû se produire, et je devine que ça ne va pas me plaire. Toujours d'une voix détachée, je demande négligemment :

« Malfoy a fait des siennes ? ».

Jackpot ! Elle a l'air irritée :

« Tu as utilisé ta Légilimencie sur moi ? ».

Je suis vexée : j'ai toujours respecté la clause de notre pacte stipulant clairement qu'aucune d'entre nous n'utiliserait sa magie sur les deux autres sans le consentement des intéressées. Nécessaire au maintien des bonnes relations au sein du BAM. C'est une question de confiance, tout simplement. Sans cela, dans mon cas particulier, je reconnais qu'il serait désagréable pour mes amies de redouter mon intrusion intempestive dans leurs pensées les plus intimes, même en tant que simple spectatrice. Le fait que je maîtrise également certaines branches dérivées de l'I_mperium_ a dû plaider en faveur de notre accord à leurs yeux, bien que je me sois évertuée à répéter à Hannah que son esprit était assez fort pour résister efficacement à ce type de persuasion.

Je ne peux en dire autant de Sue –sa faille principale réside dans son incapacité à dissimuler ses sentiments, ce qui la rend plus aisément _influençable_- mais sagement, je me contente de lui proposer régulièrement des séances d'entraînement destinées à étendre ses capacités de blocage du sortilège de l'_Imperium_. Séances qu'elle s'empresse d'ajourner tout aussi régulièrement, mais j'ai la satisfaction d'avoir essayé.

« J'ai lu dans la Gazette que Malfoy prendrait en charge certains Aurors stagiaires. Et en te voyant arriver, j'ai immédiatement fait le lien de cause à effet entre ton évidente morosité et cette information, d'où la déduction suivante : tu appartiens au lot privilégié des infortunés qui lui ont échu par un coup du sort aussi cruel qu'inattendu.

-Brillant raisonnement, Sherlock. Que me conseilles-tu ?

-Tu peux prendre ton mal en patience ou te morfondre sur la Fatalité. Je pense néanmoins que ta motivation est suffisamment solide pour que tu réussisses ce stage. Ce ne sont que quelques mois, vite passés…

-Ella, » rétorque-t-elle d'une voix caverneuse, « il nous a emmenés à l'Allée des Embrumes, zone interdite incluse, pour notre première leçon.

-Oh ! Je comprends mieux ton désarroi. Personne n'a protesté ?

-Tu sais ce qu'on dit « il n'y a que les imbéciles qui ne changent pas d'avis ». Je te laisse deviner dans quelle mesure nos hésitations ont ébranlé Malfoy…

-Inexistante ?

-Je ne te le fais pas dire. Enfin, après que nous ayons échappé de peu aux Filets du Diable, son collègue m'a paru désireux d'éviter de pareils incidents à l'avenir. Peut-être sortirai-je saine, ou du moins sauve, de ce stage.

-Quel est ce collègue ? La Gazette ne mentionnait pas son nom.

-Blaise Zabini. Grand, brun, silencieux en public…

-Je vois de qui il s'agit.

-…mais il m'a impressionnée. Il n'est pas du même niveau que Crabbe ou Goyle, et il a osé se moquer de Malfoy…Plusieurs fois ! »

Mais l'audace de Zabini me laisse de glace. Quelque chose me turlupine…

« Tu ne m'as pas expliqué comment Zabini, Malfoy et tes autres collègues…

-Il n'y a que Seamus Finnigan.

-…sont parvenus à se sortir de là sans dommage.

-Eh bien, c'est un peu grâce à moi. J'ai vu Malfoy déclencher le piège de la même manière que Sue l'année dernière, j'ai crié « Baissez-vous ! » ou quelque chose de ce genre…et ils ont obtempéré, ce qui leur a sauvé la vie.

-**Tu** les a avertis ? »

Hannah panique :

« Ils vont avoir des soupçons, tu crois ?

-Tu as bien crié « Baissez-vous ! », n'est-ce-pas ? Tu n'as pas laissé échapper une alerte comme « Tous aux abris, les Filets du Diable arrivent ! » qui impliquerait que tu connaissais déjà les pièges auxquels vous avez eu affaire ?

-Je me suis limitée au « Baissez-vous ».

-Alors, je ne pense pas qu'il ait lieu de s'inquiéter. Au contraire, quand tes consultants se repasseront mentalement votre expédition, ils admireront tes exceptionnels talents d'Auror qui t'ont fait flairer et anticiper le danger avant eux. Il y a bien eu de légers signes avant-coureurs pouvant expliquer ta réaction ?

-Le sifflement des Filets, mais presque imperceptible.

-Mais toi, tu l'as perçu. Un point c'est tout. »

Elle sourit, soulagée.

« Merci.

-De rien. Juste quelques déductions élémentaires…

-J'avertis Sue ?

-Attends que son entretien soit passé. Tu sais qu'elle s'angoisse facilement. »

Hannah acquiesce, mais je lis dans ses yeux qu'elle est bien loin du petit salon de Sue. Elle revoit sans doute notre virée à l'Allée des Embrumes, quelques mois avant la victoire de Harry Potter sur Voldemort…

* * *

Lorsque Sue se sent de mauvaise foi, elle prétend que tout ce qui est arrivé ce jour-là est de la faute d'Ella. Mais personne ne proteste davantage pour deux raisons : la première, c'est qu'Ella admet sa **partielle** responsabilité dans les événements de cette soirée, la seconde, c'est que nous nous en souvenons avec émotion comme de la fois où le BAM s'est vraiment réalisé dans l'action. La première fois où nous avons concrètement mis à exécution notre promesse de débarrasser notre beau monde magique des Mangemorts. 

La guerre faisait rage mais le bruit courait que l'Allée des Embrumes, bien que truffée de maléfices, avait été désertée par les Mangemorts. Une raison de plus pour Ella de vouloir s'y rendre afin de farfouiller dans les boutiques louches, également vides de toute présence humaine, à la recherche d'un artifact spécial dont elle ne pouvait « absolument pas se passer ».

Cela vous étonne, n'est-ce-pas ? Vous pensiez peut-être que de nous trois, c'était Ella qui incarnait la voix de la raison ? Laissez-moi rire ! Si le rôle ingrat de rabat-joie lui est dévolu en temps normal, c'est moi qui dois m'en charger quand la nuit tombe et que l'aventurière intrépide/inconsciente se réveille en elle. Ne vous y fiez pas : sous ses airs rangés de bibliothécaire modèle se cache une soif d'action et de mystère inassouvie. Surtout lorsqu'un but particulier l'anime, et que sa volonté balaie toutes les objections sensées tel un rouleau compresseur.

**_Nous ne l'accompagnerons pas car les risques sont trop élevés ? Peu importe, elle ne nous a pas demandé notre aide et se fera une joie de sa petite promenade solitaire_.**

Que pouvions-nous faire face à son obstination ? Soupirer et la suivre, naturellement.

Je nous revois encore, cheminant toutes trois au cœur de l'Allée des Embrumes, Ella et son chignon sombre- preuve qu'elle était parée pour une bagarre -, suivant le même principe, les nattes de Sue étroitement serrées pour ne pas se dénouer inopinément en cas de duel, et moi et mon éternelle queue de cheval. Ella entra dans une échoppe qui me parut glauque- oui, l'obscurité la plus totale régnait, et alors ? connaissant à la fois Ella et la réputation de l'Allée, je doute fort que cette boutique se soit spécialisée dans la vente de Chocogrenouilles – pendant que Sue et moi attendions dehors. Il faisait froid, et Sue fit quelques pas pour se dégourdir les jambes.

J'entendis simultanément un « Aïe ! Stupide pavé, je me suis tordu la cheville ! » ainsi qu'un sifflement qui n'augurait rien de bon.

« Reviens, Sue ! » criai-je.

Nouveau « Aïe ! » suivi d'un « Boum », le sifflement se rapprocha, je murmurai « _Lumos_ ! » et n'eus que le temps de me baisser pour éviter de curieuses boules vertes que j'identifiais aussitôt comme des Filets du Diable.

Mon amitié passée avec Neville Londubat, expert es plantes diverses et variées, me sauva la vie. Quant à Sue, jamais elle ne fut aussi heureuse de s'être étalée de tout son long sur les pavés traîtres, ou bien les Filets se seraient nichés dans son cou.

Nos ennuis ne faisaient que débuter.

« Halte ! qui va là ? » lança une voix menaçante.

* * *

La stupidité de ce Mangemort en herbe (nous découvrîmes un peu plus tard qu'il s'agissait de Montague) fut une chance pour nous. En effet, outre le ridicule de l'expression « Halte ! etc » qui appartenait davantage au rituel d'un Auror plutôt qu'au vocabulaire d'un Mangemort habitué à attaquer sans s'encombrer de sommations préalables, nous comprîmes que la petite patrouille sur laquelle nous étions tombées n'avait pas l'avantage de la surprise. 

D'accord, nous ne l'avions pas non plus, donc disons que nous nous étions surpris mutuellement.

Match nul.

Comment nous les vainquîmes ? Pour faire court, à l'aide de nos aptitudes respectives : Hannah, forte de ses réflexes extrêmement rapides, utilisa à peu près tous les sorts appris et répétés jusqu'à épuisement provenant de ses manuels de DCFM, (elle neutralisa à elle seule Montague et un dénommé Warrington, deux adolescents plus âgés que nous), un dénommé Dolohov fut le premier à tester en exclusivité un maléfice **très **rare et difficilement réversible issu tout droit d'un livre de la Section Interdite (plusieurs nuits à y pénétrer par effraction et à y perdre mes runes anciennes à tenter de traduire ce bouquin…mais je suis fière du résultat) et Sue fut…inclassable.

Non, elle n'utilisa aucune Potion. Sue possède d'autres particularités qui lui permettent d'agir de manière stupide, géniale, voire les deux en même temps, mais je vous laisse le soin de départager.

Elle est la seule sorcière de ma connaissance qui, lors d'un duel enragé avec un Mangemort adulte du calibre d'Avery, utilise sans crier gare un maléfice mineur de _Jambes en coton_.

Incroyable mais vrai. Demandez à Hannah, elle vous le confirmera.

* * *

Dans la vie ordinaire, je suis d'une maladresse effrayante. Je tombe dans les escaliers, je casse l'assiette en porcelaine qui fait partie de la vaisselle de famille depuis six générations…Vous voyez le tableau. Le premier sortilège magique que mon père m'ait appris était _« Reparo »_ - un vrai pragmatique, Papa. Pour lui, la magie n'est pas là pour faire joli, mais pour être utile. Je m'égare. Voilà où je veux en venir : dans l'action, je suis assez habile, je parviens à conserver mon sang-froid…mais c'est Sue qui devient la proie d'une confusion bizarre qui la fait agir de manière inattendue, et je dirais même plus, décalée. 

Et le pire…c'est que ça fonctionne.

Après une dizaine de minutes de combat acharné, nous reprîmes notre souffle pour admirer notre œuvre. Quatre Mangemorts à terre : j'avais maîtrisé les miens par des maléfices et sortilèges légaux (_Entrave, Croche-pied, Expelliarmus, Impedimenta…),_ ce qui ne devait pas être le cas d'Ella (mais fermons les yeux, certaines choses gagnent à demeurer ignorées), quant au Mangemort de Sue, il ne pouvait pas bouger non plus.

Rien de plus naturel, dîtes-vous, avec un maléfice de Jambes en coton ? Certes…sauf qu'il était englué dans une gelée verte encerclant son bassin et que _ça,_ ça n'était pas prévu par le maléfice. Ella a toute une théorie là-dessus. Personnellement, dans le doute, je ne me prononcerais pas.

* * *

Le cas de Sue m'a confortée dans une de mes théories alliant psychologie et magie. Sue est une « visuelle » : quand elle lance un sort, elle imagine dans les moindres détails ce qu'elle en attend. C'est ce que nous faisons tous afin de donner plus de puissance à notre sortilège : nous associons le mot et l'image, en quelque sorte. Sauf que Sue visualise le résultat escompté avec de légères variations. Les conséquences sont flagrantes sur des sortilèges mineurs qui se transforment en armes redoutables quand les associations d'idée de Sue prennent le pouvoir. Elle nous a avoué qu'en jetant ce maléfice, elle espérait de toutes ses forces que le Mangemort s'effondrerait, ce qui a déclenché en elle une image surgie des tréfonds de son inconscient : celle d'un flan vert gélatineux qu'elle avait cuisiné avec sa mère deux ans auparavant, et sa déception lorsque plusieurs secondes après qu'elle l'ait démoulé, le flan s'était effondré et que ne subsistait plus qu'une immonde mare verte gluante. 

La vision traumatisante s'était mêlée à la formule, et le court-circuit avait pris Avery de plein fouet. Que puis-je ajouter ? Sue est folle. C'est donc bien l'une des nôtres.

Après avoir jeté plusieurs sorts d'Oubliettes censés provoquer une amnésie profonde sur nos prises, nous envoyâmes un hibou à un Auror réputé nommé Kingsley Shacklebot pour qu'il vienne récupérer nos lascars.

Pourquoi ne voulions-nous pas être reconnues ou félicitées pour notre petit fait d'armes ?

Quelques justifications (en vrac) : nous préférions garder l'anonymat au cas où nos services s'avéreraient utiles dans le futur, nous voulions nous épargner des éclaircissements laborieux sur le maléfice que j'avais utilisé (nous ne pouvions **légalement** pas l'expliquer) ou sur celui que Sue avait utilisé (nous ne pouvions **viscéralement** pas l'expliquer).

Avant de partir, j'eus une idée lumineuse :

« Attendez », soufflai-je à mes amies.

Et je levais ma baguette :

« Répétez après moi cette formule :… »

Nous étions parfaitement synchronisées, et des étincelles éblouissantes jaillirent de nos trois baguettes, dessinant un « BAM » en lettres de feu sur le ciel ténébreux.

Nous échangeâmes des sourires.

« Notre signature », murmura Sue.

Hannah, toujours prudente, soupira d'un air faussement résigné :

« De toute façon, nul ne remontera jamais jusqu'à nous. Avec un peu de chance, « ils » imagineront que BAM est le sigle de Brigade Anti-Mangemorts… ».

De la duplicité des acronymes…

Et le BAM quitta les lieux.

Pour ceux que ça intéresse, l'artifact que j'avais dérobé se trouvait dans ma main, intact. Une soirée pas tout à fait perdue, non ?

* * *

_Pop !_

Sue a l'air déconcertée de voir Ella. La pauvre, elle n'échappera pas au relooking complet. Je reste pourtant ; connaissant Sue et Ella, une médiatrice ne sera pas de trop…

* * *

Me voici assise en face d'Ernie Macmillan, engoncée dans les vêtements les plus fantaisistes d'Ella : chemisier mauve pâle et pantalon fluide vert olive. J'expose mon problème à Ernie qui m'écoute d'un air pénétré : 

« Le poste de Professeur de Potions a été confié à l'autre candidat, un ancien Serdaigle, et la directrice MacGonagall m'a conseillé de voir ce que le ministère avait à proposer. Je m'adresse à toi car je sais que tu comprends mon dilemme : je veux participer activement à la reconstruction du monde magique, mais je suis consciente que- _soupir mélancolique_ – en tant qu'ancienne de Poufsouffle, il y a de grandes chances pour que je me retrouve affectée au service de réglementation des mensurations des chaudrons. C'est un peu mon domaine, bien sûr, mais je me sens capable de plus. Tu me comprends, n'est-ce-pas, Ernie ? Tu es un modèle pour tous les anciens Poufsouffles ; tu as su t'élever au sein du ministère, tu es la preuve que les Poufsouffles ne sont pas les moins compétents… »

Et ainsi de suite. Encore un peu de sucre ? Ella a insisté pour que je répète ces flatteries auparavant ; heureusement, sinon j'aurais déjà éclaté de rire à la face d'Ernie. Un brave garçon, mais en ce moment il me rappelle étrangement le crapaud, (ou la grenouille, je n'ai jamais su faire la différence) de Neville, à la manière dont il bombe le torse. Sa réaction me pousse à adresser mentalement mes excuses à Ella ; après tout, ses théories sur la psychologie de l'individu semble fonctionner…dans le cas d'Ernie, du moins.

« Tout à fait, Susan ! Il est inadmissible qu'avec un dossier comme le tien, tu sois cantonnée à ces tâches de Cracmol ! Je vais voir ce que je peux faire. Mon crédit auprès du Ministre n'est pas _complètemen_t exagéré. Dis-moi quels services t'intéressent, et je me fais fort de t'y obtenir une place. Sauf, bien entendu, au département des Mystères qui a son propre système de recrutement, et ça, je n'y peux malheureusement rien- les lois proposées par Scrimgeour pour y remédier ont toujours été rejetées par le Magenmagot. De même, je te conseillerais d'éviter de postuler au service de recouvrement fiscal des fonds des familles mangemortes, seuls y travaillent des sorciers rétrogradés qui espèrent regagner leur crédibilité auprès du Ministère. La culture du résultat qui y domine est terrible, et l'ambiance ne nous convient pas, à nous autres Poufsouffles. J'insiste auprès de Scrimgeour pour que nos réunions soient plus conviviales, même si il n'y a rien à redire sur le plan de la solennité requise par nos fonctions…

-En fait, la communication m'attire particulièrement. La manière dont sont traitées les informations récoltées par le Ministère sont cruciales, et j'aimerais pouvoir rectifier les dommages que cause la Gazette. »

En voyant le visage d' Ernie s'illuminer, je compris que les rumeurs de tension entre Scrimgeour et Rita Skeeter étaient fondées :

« Exactement mon opinion- et celle de Scrimgeour ! J'ai le travail qu'il te faut- mais je te préviens, collaborer avec la Gazette requiert beaucoup de patience, et notre précédent chargé de communication avec la presse a craqué sous la pression…Bref, ce n'est pas un job de tout repos. »

Je suis touchée par sa sollicitude, mais je ne tiens pas à ce que le poste me file sous le nez :

« Porte-parole du Ministre non plus, j'imagine. »

Ernie se rengorge, flatté :

« En effet. Bien, Susan, puisque ceci est dit, je m'occupe de tout. »

Je le remercie et sors. Je suis encore aux anges lorsque, dans la cohue du couloir, je me heurte brusquement à un sorcier de grande taille.

« Je suis désolée, j'aurais dû faire attention … »

Je rencontre deux yeux bleus très clairs, surmontés de cheveux châtains légèrement bouclés, un visage séduisant avec un sourire à faire verdir d'envie Gilderoy Lockhart…et je ne dis plus rien. **Je ne peux pas !**

« Non, c'est ma faute, mademoiselle. » Il fronce les sourcils : « Susan ? Susan Bones ? »

Pas de réaction de ma part. Plus rien ne répond. Que n'ai-je l'esprit de repartie d'Ella ou l'énergie d'Hannah ! Où est passée ma vivacité si renommée ? Pourquoi ne puis-je formuler aucune réponse ?

« J'étais à Poufsouffle. Tu te souviens de moi ? Justin Finch-Fletchley. »

Finch-Fletchley ? Dans mon esprit brouillé s'esquisse l'image d'un grand garçon dégingandé à la face parsemée de boutons d'acné. Ella n'est pas la seule à s'être plus que convenablement sortie de cette phase délicate.

« Finch-Fletchley, mais bien sûr ! » parviens-je à croasser. Plus, d'une voix plus normale bien que légèrement haut-perchée :

« Tu travailles au Ministère ?

-Oui, au service de réglementation sur les objets magiques. Pas très passionnant, quoique le cas actuel soit très prenant. Tu n'imagines pas à quel point les fabricants de chaudron sont réticents face aux nouvelles normes de mensuration ! Enfin, ça paie le loyer et ça me laisse un peu de temps libre… »

Je compatis profondément.

« Et toi ? » me demande-t-il.

« Je ne sais pas encore, je viens de passer mon entretien. On verra bien…

-Je dois y aller, mon chef est très à cheval sur les horaires. » Il m'adresse un sourire qui produit de nouveaux ravages sur ma faible constitution. « Je suis certain que ton entretien s'est bien passé, et qui sait ? peut-être nous croiserons nous à nouveau. Je l'espère, en tout cas. »

Et il s'en va, disparaissant après avoir emprunté l'une des innombrables portes jalonnant le couloir de cette gigantesque fourmilière qu'est le Ministère. Ai-je mal entendu, ou a-t-il dit qu'il espérait me revoir d'un ton lourd de signification ? Quelque chose me dit que je n'ai pas entièrement perdu ma journée…J'ai aperçu une oasis dans le désert. _(cf chapitre 1 pour l'allusion)_

* * *

Seamus n'est pas encore arrivé. Il a encore cinq minutes devant lui, cinq minutes hors de la présence de Malfoy, et je comprends qu'il veuille en profiter jusqu'à la dernière seconde. Zabini et Malfoy sont plongés dans la lecture d'un parchemin. Notre première mission, assignée par le bureau des Aurors ? 

Je bous d'impatience. Les deux consultants n'ont pas remarqué ma présence, d'où mon toussotement subtil pour qu'ils en prennent conscience. En revanche, je ne m'attendais pas aux réactions suivantes : Zabini se retourne prestement dans ma direction, quant à Malfoy…sa baguette est dangereusement pointée sur mon humble personne, à moins de sept centimètres de mon nez. Attention, un accident est si vite arrivé ! Quoiqu'au vu de la colère qui empourpre Malfoy (oui, il peut avoir les joues rouges !), je doute qu'aucun témoin de la scène puisse conclure à un accident. Mais seul Zabini serait témoin, et je doute de son objectivité en ce qui concerne Malfoy…J'arrête mes disgressions, mais je suis fière de constater que ma conscience professionnelle est déjà parfaitement rodée.

« On est sur les nerfs, Malfoy ? ».

Oups, je n'aurais pas dû plaisanter avec ça. Mais Zabini a déjà désarmé Malfoy, et se charge de changer de conversation :

« Nous avons été assignés à une mission, mademoiselle Abbott. Tout comme mon collègue, vous sauterez de joie en apprenant que nous allons enquêter sur un trafic de…

_Poisons ? Dangereux artifacts dont seuls des mages noirs peuvent avoir l'utilité ?_ Les espoirs les plus fous se bousculent dans ma tête.

…Dragées de Bertie Crochue », achève Zabini d'un air moqueur.

« Quoi ? ». J'ai perdu mon sang-froid. Le regard de Malfoy est rempli d'éclairs, mais je le comprends.

« Le bureau des Aurors apprécie le gaspillage des talents- enfin, du mien en l 'occurrence » maugrée Malfoy. « J'ai bien envie de te laisser la charge, si l'on peut dire, de ce simulacre d'enquête, Zabini. »

« Je ne te le conseille pas, Malfoy. Ton désistement te causerait davantage de préjudice qu'à moi. »

_Pop !_

C'est le moment que choisit Seamus pour transplaner. Zabini le briefe sur notre « mission », et curieusement, Finnigan paraît soulagé. Après les Filets du Diable, cette enquête est la transition idéale d'une surcharge d'adrénaline à un ennuyeux mais paisible train-train procédurier. Personnellement, je préfère la première option. De la contrebande de bonbons ? Qu'y-a-t-il de plus barbant ?

Je vais passer des semaines bien ternes.

Non ?

* * *

**_Note de l'auteur: _**

**_commentaires, questions, suggestions? Je suis preneuse!_**


	6. Chapitre 6 Pustules et Machinations

Disclaimer : Harry Potter est à J.K Rowling. L' intrigue de cette histoire (ou son absence totale) me revient.

Pour une meilleure lisibilité, j'indiquerai entre ( ) et en italique le nom du narrateur. Attention, il y aura parfois un narrateur extérieur à l'histoire, « omniscient », et donc indépendant des membres du BAM.

On m'a dit que les réponses aux commentaires ne pouvaient pas être postées avec le chapitre, donc vous trouverez mes répliques sur mon profil, **tout en bas**.

Juste un mot à **titemaya** : j'ai relevé le défi, mais je ne posterai plus rien avant la semaine prochaine…j'ai un Toefl à préparer sérieusement et des cours qui reprennent !

* * *

_(Hannah)_

Zabini, Malfoy, Seamus et moi-même sommes à St Mungo, dans la chambre de la première victime de la contrebande de Dragées de Bertie Crochue : le jeune Gerald Owen, dix ans, fervent amateur de sucreries à en juger par ses joues rebondies, mais qui en ce moment présente un aspect pitoyable. Son visage est constellé de pustules roses et vertes- la Médicomage qui s'occupe de son cas a parlé d'une intoxication alimentaire foudroyante dont les causes n'ont pu être diagnostiquées.

Sa mère, volubile, nous raconte pour la énième fois comment son pauvre chérubin a acheté le fatal sachet de Dragées surprises à un marchand ambulant sur le chemin de Traverse, et comment les premiers symptômes d'_empoisonnement_ (ce sont les termes qu'elle emploie) se sont manifestés dans la soirée. Heureusement, elle a eu la présence d'esprit d'emmener son fils de toute urgence à St Mungo, mais quelle honte de trafiquer les bonbons d'un enfant innocent, et elle espère bien que nous mettrons la main sur les misérables qui ont attenté à la santé de Gerald, du moins elle ose l'espérer car les Aurors qui lui ont été envoyés n'ont pas l'air très concernés par le problème, en particulier le blondinet qui lui a tout l'air d'un sans-cœur insensible aux souffrances de Gerald !

Jugeant de son devoir (je me demande bien pourquoi) de protéger Malfoy de l'ire maternelle de Madame Owen, Zabini s'interpose alors, lui assurant de sa voix la plus conciliante que nous ferons tout ce qui est en notre pouvoir pour que ces horribles accidents n'aient plus lieu de se reproduire, et lui demande si elle n'aurait pas l'amabilité de nous laisser un instant seuls avec Gerald afin de récolter les informations qui nous permettraient d'appréhender les malfrats à l'origine de l'état actuel de son fils. Madame Owen se laisse fléchir, et Seamus se charge de l'interrogatoire de Gerald. Hélas, le gourmand a avalé son sachet en entier et nous ne pouvons pas récupérer d'échantillons des fausses Dragées.

Malfoy rumine sombrement dans son coin :

« Pourquoi nous déranger pour une vulgaire indigestion ?

-Une simple indigestion, Malfoy ? » rétorque Seamus. « Tu as vu ces pustules ?

-Ce goinfre apprendra à ne pas avaler n'importe quoi, Finnigan. De toute façon, je parie sur une simple farce. Ces sucreries doivent provenir des nouvelles inventions des jumeaux belettes.

-Ridicule !

-Tu peux répéter, Abbott ?

-C'est absurde ; les frères Weasley n'auraient pas utilisé des sachets portant l'emblème de la marque Bertie Crochue. Il y a eu des précédents : lorsqu'ils ont effectué des modifications sur les balais de la marque Brossdur, par exemple, et qu'ils ont dû retirer leurs produits de la vente deux jours après leur lancement, sous peine de payer une amende de 8000 Gallons à Brossdur pour mauvaise publicité.

-Et alors ? ».

L'interruption vient encore de Malfoy, ça vous étonne ? Pas moi.

« Une affaire de copyright a failli leur coûter cher. Ils n'auraient pas récidivé avec une marque aussi puissante que Bertie Crochue, qui n'hésiterait pas à leur intenter un procès. »

Malfoy et Seamus me contemplent stupidement. Zabini,lui, sourit :

« Félicitations, mademoiselle Abbott. Vous feriez une excellente conseillère juridique- je le rappellerai à Malfoy lorqu'il aura besoin de vos services face au Magenmagot, ce qui ne saurait tarder. »

Je me sens soudain un peu embarrassée. Ma connaissance de la jurisprudence et des lois en vigueur n'est pas liée à mes fonctions d'Auror, mais davantage à la nécessité de connaître nos droits dans l'éventualité d'une perquisition chez Sue ou Ella. Les trouvailles ne seraient pas tristes, croyez-moi, et la moindre faille nous permettant d'échapper à un séjour à durée variable à Azkaban sera la bienvenue. Enfin…nous n'en sommes pas encore là.

« Vas-y, demande-leur, Zabini », soupire bruyamment Malfoy.

Réprimant un sourire, son collègue s'éclaircit la voix (Malfoy doit vraiment avoir les nerfs à vif en ce moment, il sursaute et jette un regard lourd de reproche à Zabini- petite nature, va !) :

« Mademoiselle Abott, Monsieur Finnigan, nous allons suivre la procédure : que préconisez-vous ? ».

Seamus me grille la politesse et, surexcité, répond :

« Utilisons une Pensine, prélevons un cheveu de Gerald, et nous obtiendrons un portrait-robot du vendeur de fausses dragées !

-Par quoi puis-je commencer, Zabini ? » interroge onctueusement Malfoy. « Oh, je sais : le vendeur, à moins d'être aussi dépourvu de bon sens que toi, Finnigan, aura utilisé du Polynectar ou aura changé son apparence un minimum, ce qui rend ce fameux " portrait-robot" aussi fiable qu'une potion de Londubat. Puis, si par miracle il ne l'a pas fait pour une raison quelconque, la plus plausible étant qu'il est un ancien Gryffy…ou Pouffi, » ajoute-t-il pour me narguer, « une Pensine ne se trouve pas sous le sabot d'un Niffleur et je doute **1°** que le bureau des Aurors en dispose d'une seule au vu de ses « moyens » financiers, et **2° **s'il en possède par extraordinaire, qu'il la mette à notre disposition pour résoudre l'affaire des dragées de contrefaçon dont les effets secondaires se limitent à quelques boutons qui, dans le cas de _Gerry_ ici présent, pourraient être considérés par un observateur impartial (tel que moi) comme un mal pour un bien ! ».

« Mais toi, Malfoy, tu pourrais nous fournir une Pensine puisque tu ne cesses de vanter tes propres moyens. Considère cet emprunt comme ta contribution à la société…

-J'ai dit qu'il fallait trouver une alternative, Abbott. La proposition de Finnigan ne tient pas la route, alors à ton tour, petite Poufsouffle. »

_Garde ton calme, Hannah ! _

« J'ai songé à contacter le Médicomage…

-Nous sommes à St Mungo, l'hôpital des sorciers, Abbott. L'endroit par excellence qui grouille de Médicomages », me coupe Malfoy. « Nous en avons vu une tout à l'heure qui nous a déjà dit plus que _**je**_ n'en voulais savoir sur l'état des organes de _Gerry_ et si c'est ça ton idée pour grappiller des indices, permets-moi de te dire que je n'imaginais pas que les Poufsouffles puissent être aussi lents… »

Cette fois, c'est Zabini qui intervient fermement :

« Laisse-la parler, crétin ». Puis, nettement plus courtoisement, il reprend :

« Excusez-le et veuillez continuer, mademoiselle Abbott. »

Je le remercie d'un signe de tête et poursuis :

« Ainsi que je le disais avant d'avoir été si _grossièrement_ interrompue, je suggère de contacter le Médicomage légiste des Aurors…

-Bien que l'idée soit extrêmement alléchante, je crains que les lois magiques ne nous autorisent pas à pratiquer une vivisection sur _Gerr_y. Il est encore bien frétillant pour un cadavre…nous reviendrons dans deux jours, au cas où son état se serait détérioré entre-temps, Abbott ! » ricane Malfoy.

_Retenez-moi ou je transfigure cet abruti en furet ! non, ça a déjà été fait ! pourquoi toutes les bonnes idées que j'aurais pu avoir ont-elles été piquées ?_

« Le Médicomage légiste fera une prise de sang à Gerald, et les analyses nous aideront à déterminer quels ingrédients ont été incorporés aux dragées- ne fais pas cette tête, Malfoy ! Je te signale quand même que ces ingrédients sont suffisamment rares pour que Gerald reste dans cet état pendant deux semaines avant que la cure universelle puisse prendre effet ! Et si les Médicomages de ce service n'ont pas réussi à déterminer ce qui a rendu Gerald malade…

-…ces dragées peuvent se révéler relativement dangereuses à l'avenir », achève Zabini.

Seamus demande d'un ton incrédule :

« Vous croyez qu'il ne s'agira pas d'un cas isolé ? »

« Vous redoutez quoi, une épidémie de boutonneux ?» lance Malfoy au même moment, gratifiant Seamus au passage d'un regardorageux .

Nous sortons après avoir rassuré Madame Owen une dernière fois (les bons offices de Zabini) et après avoir extorqué de Malfoy la semi-promesse de mettre mon plan à exécution. Nous traversons le hall de l'hôpital quand Malfoy et Zabini s'arrêtent d'un même mouvement.

« Toi ? » s'exclame Malfoy sur un ton qui combine profonde répugnance et stupéfaction.

Zabini ne dit rien, mais son sourcil gauche est haussé de huit millimètres, ce qui correspond probablement à la manifestation d'un étonnement suprême.

L'objet de cette surprise est un sorcier assez beau garçon (mais pas mon type…quoique je n'en ai pas de prédéfini, mais je ne me sens pas attirée par lui…ni par qui que ce soit d'autre, d'ailleurs !), des cheveux oscillant entre le châtain clair et le brun profond, mais moins sombres que ceux de Zabini, (depuis quand suis-je experte en comparaisons de ce genre! la mauvaise influence de Sue), des traits réguliers et des yeux verts, pas émeraude comme ceux du Survivant, mais pas aussi froids que le jade pourtant. Des yeux ironiques pour un personnage que je devine tout en nuances.

« Je pourrais te retourner la question », répond-il nonchalamment à Malfoy.

« Tu es guérisseur ! ».

L'inconnu porte en effet les robes vertes épinglées d'un caducée magique communes à tous les Guérisseurs de Ste Mangouste.

« Dois-je répondre à celle-là aussi ? »

Zabini reste muet, mais de lui émanent des ondes d'amusement.

« Une profession pour le moins étonnante pour un ancien Serpentard, mais tu as toujours fait désordre dans la maison de Salazar ».

Malfoy cherche délibérément à le vexer, on dirait. En pure perte, car son adversaire ne se laisse pas désarçonner :

« Je ne suis pas à plaindre. Je suis libre comme l'air, et je me porte à merveille. On ne peut en dire autant de toi, Malfoy. Aux dernières nouvelles, quelque chose de _**rose**_ et de _**pelucheux**_ te pourchassait avec la voracité d'un Sombral flairant une fouine ensanglantée- pardonnez cette image quelque peu explicite » s'excuse-t-il auprès de Zabini, Finnigan et moi.

Malfoy, furieux, s'apprête à tirer sa baguette de sa poche.

« Je ne te le conseille pas, Malfoy. Mes collègues m'apprécient, ma riposte te ferait très mal et il serait navrant que tu conserves des séquelles durables de cet affrontement puéril suite à des éraflures aggravées par un mauvais dosage de Potions de repousse des os, dans le cas où tu échouerais dans **mon **service. De plus, tes relations avec le Magenmagot pourraient pâtir de ton excès de violence aussi gratuite qu'infondée envers un de tes anciens camarades. »

Malfoy lutte pour se contenir, et Zabini le retient d'une poigne de fer.

« Des patients m'attendent. Bonne continuation, Malfoy ! »

Et il s'éloigne. Courageux, tourner le dos à un Serpentard armé et dangereux comme Malfoy. Mais ce drôle de garçon l'a fait. Qui est-il ? Je ne possède pas un Trombinoscope de tous les anciens de Serpentard, et c'est dommage.

« La journée est finie ! » lance Malfoy. « Toi, Abbott, tu contactes le Médicomage légiste et tu me fais un rapport pour demain ! C'est ton idée ! »

_Pop !_ Il transplane.

_Pop !_ Sans demander son reste, Seamus transplane.

« Ne vous inquiétez pas, mademoiselle Abbott. Nous ne demanderons votre rapport qu'en fin de semaine. Vous l'aurez compris, mon collègue est un peu _grincheux_ en ce moment, mais n'oubliez pas qu'il y a deux consultants, dont un qui a un sens des réalités plus aiguisé que l'autre. A demain ! ».

_Pop !_ Zabini a transplané.

* * *

_(Eloise)_

Hannah vient de me rejoindre aux Trois Balais.

En face de moi se trouve une boule de nerfs, pas mon amie calme et posée :

« Je reviens du bureau des Aurors, et on me répond que le Médicomage légiste est indisponible pour le moment ! Pourquoi ? Parce que Monsieur se prélasse aux Bahamas après des années d'autopsies acharnées, profitant de la période dorée que nous vivons, où les décès sont naturels et où la mortalité juvénile a chuté depuis que les nouveaux Nimbus 5000 offrent de telles garanties de sûreté en cas de chutes hautes de plus de dix mètres ! Tant pis, je demande l'analyste de rechanges : il n'y en a pas ! L'autre Médicomage légiste, passionné d'Herbologie, a pris sa retraite l'an dernier pour s'occuper de ses soixante-six Botrucs qu'il a été contraint de terriblement négliger ces vingt dernières années ! Et personne ne l'a remplacé depuis ! Mon enquête va piétiner..

-Quoi d'autre ? » est ma question résignée mais je conserve mon maintien tranquille.

« C'est confus…Quelque chose me tracasse à propos de Malfoy. Je ne sais pas par quel bout commencer.

-Tu peux ouvrir ton esprit et me montrer concrètement ? ».

Ma proposition ne la choque pas, il s'agit de l'une des rares exceptions où je peux user ma Légilimencie sur mes amies. Si elles veulent me confier quelque chose de délicat à exprimer avec des mots, elles acceptent de me laisser entrer dans le capharnaüm de leur cerveau, se concentrent sur le message à faire passer, et je le reçois.

Hannah acquiesce. Je ferme les yeux pour mieux me focaliser, et les images se bousculent : Malfoy parlant à Zabini de neutraliser une personne encombrante, la réaction excessive de Malfoy suite au toussotement d'Hannah, un jeune sorcier au sourire railleur faisant allusion à quelque chose de rose et de pelucheux (ai-je bien entendu ?) traquant Malfoy sans relâche…

« Tu sais, Hannah, je pense que tu exagères. Tu es persuadée que Malfoy complote l'assassinat de cette personne qui l'importune ?

-Il a parlé de neutralisation, Ella !

-Les Serpentards peuvent se montrer retords, j'en conviens, mais tous ne possèdent pas forcément un instinct criminel aussi développé. Délinquant, délictueux, sûrement. » ajouté-je par souci d'équité. « Mais de là à en faire de froids tueurs à gages… De plus, la réaction de Zabini après que tu aies surpris leur conversation ne témoignait d'aucune inquiétude. Son sourire ne faisait pas forcé, non ?

-D'accord, Zabini n'est peut-être pas dans le coup. Mais j'en reviens à ce point : Malfoy a employé le terme de neutralisation, et…

-Hannah, Malfoy est un habitué de ces excès de langage. Il aime provoquer, mais de là à passer aux actes, il y a un monde.

-Il a des ennuis, j'en suis certaine. Lorsque j'ai toussé et qu'il a pointé sa baguette sur moi, il m'a fait penser à une biche aux abois. C'était frappant !

-Je t'accorde qu'il avait l'air traqué, mais le comparer à Bambi me semble un tantinet exagéré.

-Comparer qui à quoi ? »

Susan se tient devant notre table. Il est temps qu'elle apprenne qui sont les consultants supervisant le stage d'Hannah. Sa réaction m'intéresse…

* * *

_(Susan)_

Voilà cinq secondes que j'écoute ce que disent Hannah et Eloise, et je n'y comprends strictement rien !

« Comparer qui à quoi ? ». J'essaie vainement de renouer le fil d'une conversation qui m'a l'air déjà bien engagée.

Eloise aggrave ma confusion :

« Hannah comparait Draco Malfoy à Bambi.

-Bambi ?

-Un faon moldu.

-Oh ! ». Encore une chose à laquelle mon éducation de « Sang-Pur » ne m'a pas préparée. Des allusions comme celles-ci m'échappent souvent, et c'est très énervant.

J'essaie encore :

« Et pourquoi parliez-vous de Draco Malfoy ?

-Lui et Blaise Zabini ont été nommés par le Ministère comme consultants auprès de quelques Aurors stagiaires : Seamus Finnigan et moi-même », débite Hannah d'une traite.

_Glink !_

Ma bouteille de Bièraubeurre m'a échappé des mains. Ella a un petit sourire qui n'augure rien de bon pour moi, et Hannah, surprise que _**je**_ sois à la source de ce petit incident dont elle est coutumière, marmonne néanmoins un _Reparo !_ blasé.

« J'ai eu un choc en apprenant la nouvelle, moi aussi », soupire Hannah. « Malfoy se comporte bizarrement…mais je compte en apprendre davantage dans les prochains jours, pour être certaine que ses problèmes n'interféreront pas avec nos buts . J'ai de la chance dans mon malheur, son copain, Blaise Zabini, est un garçon sensé. Il ne nous mettra pas de bâtons dans les roues pendant notre enquête.

-Vous enquêtez ? Mais c'est super ! Et sur quoi ? ». Je me régale à l'avance.

« Trafic de Dragées surprises de Bertie Crochue.

-Oh ! C'est… inattendu.

-Un garçon a atterri à Ste Mangouste. »

C'est déjà plus sérieux. Franchement, les talents d' Hannah méritaient bien ça…Au moins.

« Grièvement blessé ?

-Cache ton espoir, Sue », sourit Ella.

« Des pustules », répond Hannah d'un ton morne.

Silence. Ella change de sujet :

« Et ton entretien, Sue ?

-Sans trop me vanter », je me rengorge à la manière MacMillan, « je ne crois pas trop m'avancer en disant que vous avez devant vous la future chargée de communication du Miistère avec la presse !

-Entendez la presse unique, c'est-à-dire la Gazette de Skeeter », précise Ella.

Hannah m'adresse un large sourire :

« Félicitations, Sue !

-Ce n'est pas encore officiel, mais j'ai de très bonnes chances. Je te dois des remerciements, Ella. Ernie s'est montré très sensible aux flatteries que tu as concoctées en son honneur.

-Sans ta fabuleuse interprétation de la malheureuse petite Poufsouffle qui attend son chevalier en armure canari, ce job ne te serait pas revenu », me complimente-t-elle.

Nous finissons nos verres. Eloise jette un coup d'œil à sa montre :

« Je dois rentrer. On se revoit vendredi ?

-Dans trois jours ? ». Je ne dissimule pas ma surprise.

« Désolée, mais mon mercredi se passera dans la Réserve, j'ai réservé toute la journée suivante pour visiter des appartements dans le monde magique…

-Enfin ! Depuis le temps qu'on te demande de venir t'y installer.

-J'ai un peu économisé, mais rien n'est encore décidé. Avec la flambée de l'immobilier, je ne sais pas s'il restera des appartements décents à louer à un prix…

-Modique ? »

Elle repousse ma suggestion :

« Raisonnable. Sue, tu vis dans une bulle ! Mon salaire ne me permet qu'un deux-pièces, trois avec un peu de chance…Allez, j'y vais cette fois. Bonne soirée, les filles…et ne faîtes pas trop de bêtises jusqu'à vendredi ! »

_Pop !_

Hannah et moi suivons son exemple et rentrons chez mes parents. Oh, oh…Ma mère m'attend dans le salon. Je sens comme une odeur de roussi. Elle salue gentiment Hannah, puis me regarde avec insistance. Hannah s'excuse et s'éclipse, mais je ne serais pas étonnée d'apprendre qu'elle va saisir l'occasion de sortir de leur emballage les Oreilles à Rallonge qu'elle a achetées l'autre jour chez les frères Weasley.

« Susan ?

-Oui, maman ? ».

Intérieurement, je tremble comme une feuille. Ne vous y trompez pas, ma mère est une sorcière charmante, attentionnée qui laisse sa fille chérie faire ce qu'elle veut…exceptée une chose : mener sa vie sentimentale sans interférence.

« Mon entretien s'est bien passé, je pense que j'aurai un poste au Ministère.. ». Je discoure sans discontinuer, mais elle a une idée fixe et ne se laissera pas distraire, je le sais…

« Très bien, très bien. Seulement, tu ne dois pas te laisser sombrer à corps perdu dans le travail. Tu es jeune, amuse-toi ! Hannah et ton autre amie, Alisée…

-Eloise, maman », marmonné-je.

« …sont pleines de qualité, mais si renfermées, si sérieuses ! Ce n'est pas avec elles que tu fréquenteras les endroits à la mode où se font les rencontres ! Toutes les sorcières de ton âge issues de familles comme les nôtres sont déjà plus ou moins fiancées ! Pense à Ginny Weasley ! Je ne te demande pas de trouver une perle semblable à Harry Potter…

-C'est heureux.

-…mais je suis persuadée que beaucoup de jeunes sorciers seraient ravis de faire ta connaissance.

-Pas de jeunes et charmants moldus ? ».

Ma mère se fige, puis soupire :

« Susan chérie, tu dis ça pour me contrarier. Tu sais que je n'ai rien contre les moldus, mais rends-toi à l'évidence : ton mari dois t'accepter avec tes pouvoirs, et c'est encore mieux si ta belle-famille l'accepte. Se marier à un sorcier, c'est aussi épouser sa famille. »

Argh ! J'ai dix-neuf ans et elle me parle de mariage ! C'est tout juste si elle ne mentionne pas les petits-enfants ! Fille unique, quel fardeau…

« La mère du sorcier Seamus Finnigan est à moitié Banshee. Pardonne-moi, maman, mais je ne suis pas sûre qu'elle fasse une merveilleuse belle-mère en dépit de sa connaissance du monde magique.

-Il suffit, Susan Bones ! Que ça te plaise ou non, tu vas faire un effort et te montrer plus sociable avec les sorciers que je te présente…

-…au cours de ces soi-disant « dîners en famille » où je me retrouve assise, par le plus grand des hasards, à côté du seul autre sorcier célibataire de la table ? Quelles merveilleuses rencontres empreintes de naturel, et comme nous sommes à l'aise pour discuter alors que le reste des convives nous fixe d'un œil anxieux ! ».

Mon sarcasme est perdu pour ma mère :

« Oh, Susan, que ne me le disais-tu pas ! Ne t'inquiète pas, la prochaine fois, je dirais aux autres d'agir plus naturellement ! Mais ce n'était pas une raison pour te montrer si agressive avec ces malheureux jeunes hommes ! Je ne saurais jamais ce que tu as fait à Cormac McLaggen, mais après votre entrevue de cinq minutes seuls à seuls, il est parti précipitamment et sa mère a mis quatre mois avant de m'adresser la parole !

-Je ferai un effort, maman. Bonne nuit ».

Je remonte dans ma chambre à la vitesse de l'éclair. Hannah m'y attend, écarlate à force de rire :

« Cormac…Mac…Laggen ! » réussit-elle à articuler entre deux éclats.

Je ris à mon tour. Tout le BAM est au courant de la manière dont j'ai subtilement rembarré un Cormac un peu trop entreprenant. Encore un détournement d'un sortilège mineur, un _Stupefix_ jeté par moi dans un geste désespéré (lancer des sorts à l'invité de sa mère fait tâche dans tous les manuels de savoir-vivre, mais dans ma panique j'estimai cette action vitale). Au lieu de figer Cormac, j'ai involontairement figé sa respiration, et sous mes yeux horrifiés, il s'est gonflé, gonflé…et j'ai vraiment eu peur qu'il ne finisse par éclater comme la grenouille de cette fable moldue qui voulait se faire aussi grosse qu'un bœuf, et que sa mort précoce ne m'envoie à Azkaban malgré la brillante plaidoirie de mon avocat justifiant pleinement la légitime défense de sa cliente…

Ella prétend que j'ai effectué une sorte de sortilège de Transfert, mais psychologique (encore ! c'est son dada), reportant mes sensations de suffocation sur celui qui en était la cause.

« Retour à l'envoyeur », pour reprendre ses termes.

J'eus la présence d'esprit de lancer un _Finite incantatem_ qui fonctionna correctement, laissant un Cormac en colère, terrifié et essoufflé, qui fit mine de venir me hurler dessus, mais le temps qu'il retrouve sa respiration, j'agitai, l'air de rien, ma baguette dans sa direction, ce qui le fit réfléchir à deux fois. En vérité, il recula si prestement qu'il se prit les pieds dans la table basse (vive le bon goût de Papa pour la déco! les tables hautes qu'affectionnent maman n'auraient pu me réjouir autant). Entre-temps, j'avais transplané dans ma chambre, jugeant plus sage de ne pas rester sur les lieux du crime. Des soupçons sont si vite nés !

Que dire de plus, à part qu'il ne faut pas se frotter de trop près aux filles du BAM ?

Mais vous l'aviez compris, sans doute…

Quels sorciers téméraires/inconscients/les deux, pourraient ne pas en tenir compte ?

Qui ?

* * *

**_Note de l'auteur: _**

**_merci pour vos commentaires, j'en veux encore! mes réponses sont sur mon profil._**

**_Des questions sur les personnages? Une idée de ce qui terrorise Malfoy? Vos suppositions m'intéressent aussi..._**

**_Allez, un petit indice pour ce qui embête notre pauvre Draco: pensez aux indices des chapitres 5 et 6 notamment, des circonstances entourant son étrange comportement (enfin, de ce qui le rend mentalement plus instable que d'habitude), de paroles glissées ci et là...Vous pouvez jouer les détectives!_**


	7. Chapitre 7 Migraines en perspective?

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter est à JK Rowling. Seule l'intrigue de cette histoire (ou ce qui en tient lieu) me revient.

**_Note de l'auteur: _**un grand merci à toutes les revieweuses, en particulier **'Clochett', mahori, Antigone & Ninianne** pour leurs encouragements! quant aux autres, pourquoi ne pas laisser un petit com' (snif)?

Vos suggestions, questions, remarques sont les bienvenues, je suis à 100 pour la liberté d'opinion, et je réponds tout en bas de mon profil (j'efface les réponses à chaque nouveau chapitre posté).

Et maintenant, place au BAM...

* * *

_(Eloise)_

La journée que je vis est parfaite ! J'ai libre accès à la Réserve et je ne me prive pas de consulter les livres qui me passionnent le plus. J'ai déniché un ouvrage sur les Rêves, un thème dont je ne me lasse pas. Comme vous l'avez sans doute deviné, je me pique d'intérêt pour la psychologie, et je tente de concilier approche freudienne et magie.

Ah, se glisser dans l'inconscient d'autrui, et qui sait, détenir le pouvoir de modifier par la seule force de la pensée l'imaginaire en perpétuelle motion de l'innocent dormeur. Ne me regardez pas avec ces yeux horrifiés! Le monde des rêves me fascine à juste titre. Bizarrement, je me souviens rarement des miens, mais lorsque c'est le cas, il s'agit souvent de cauchemars sans lien apparent avec le monde magique. Je préfère les garder pour moi, une habitude depuis que j'ai réalisé que les divulguer, notamment en cours de Divination, causait plus d'ennuis que procurait des réponses. Les interpréter seule pour tenter d'en apprendre plus sur moi est bien plus valorisant.

De plus, je suis convaincue que les cauchemars des sorciers n'ont aucun lien avec une quelconque prescience du futur ! Absurde ! Et si c'était le cas…je suis mal partie, puisque mes « rêves » récurrents comprennent un ascenseur, des personnes malveillantes et invisibles mais dont le but est néanmoins de m'éjecter afin que je m'écrase dans le vide. J'ai lu qu'il était habituel, voire positif de rêver que l'on volait dans les airs- cela montrerait que nous sommes prompts à prendre des risques, à voler de nos propres ailes -, mais j'ai le sentiment que s'écraser au sol n'entre pas vraiment dans cette catégorie.

D'autres exemples selon lesquels la nature de nos fantaisies nocturnes varient selon nos personnalités ?

Sue rêve fréquemment et peut décrire au détail près comment elle a chanté en duo dans le Grand Hall de Poudlard la version remixée du grand classique sorcier _Bièraubeurre pour deux_ avec Sturby Boardman en personne (la soif de gloire et le besoin de reconnaissance de Sue sont ici à leur paroxysme, Sturby Boardman étant l'idole des sorciers de 15-24 ans), comment les Bizarr'sisters sont venus chanter à son anniversaire pour ses 20 ans (qu'elle n'a pas encore, d'où ma perplexité : ce rêve est-il une info ou une intox destinée à ce que deux membres du BAM kidnappent ou fassent pression sur le groupe de rock favori de Sue pour qu'il fasse son apparition surprise lors de la fête tout aussi surprise que ses parents lui préparent depuis deux ans ? – et dans le cas de Madame Bones, assortie d'un panel de sorciers dont la majorité a été élue par le supplément de la Gazette, _Sorcière Magazine_, comme appartenant au cercle prestigieux des vingt célibataires les plus convoités du monde sorcier), ou encore comment elle s'est inexplicablement retrouvée mascotte du club de Quidditch de Flaquemare qu'elle ne supporte pas (elle est pour les Tornades) malgré ses incroyables performances en championnat régional et national.

Au contraire, les rêves d'Hannah reflètent son besoin d'équilibre et de danger, et les conflits qui en résultent puisque ces deux notions ne sont guère compatibles. Souvent, dans un savant mélange de références moldues et sorcières, elle se lance dans une course-poursuite effrénée au moyen d'un splendide Nimbus 5000, parvient à arrêter les braqueurs de Gringotts, et rentre le soir venu dans sa charmante maison aux teintes pastel, en profitant pour nourrir ses poissons rouges, son hibou et son hippogriffe domestique. Seules objections à ce ravissant tableau : Hannah ne possède nulle maisonnette, aucun animal, et souffre de vertiges chroniques sur un balai (son record personnel, car Hannah est une battante, s'élève, c'est le cas de le dire, à deux mètres cinquante sept). Etrange pour une Auror sportive, dites-vous ? Chacun de nous a ses faiblesses, et Hannah se rattrape largement sur de nombreux points.

Mais assez de disgressions ; je me plonge dans le premier chapitre, intitulé : _« Les connections psychiques : débat sur la nécessité ou non de les établir au préalable, ou quand les rêves se rejoignent… ». _Attention au pré-requis : _« ne tentez aucune expérience décrite par le livre si_ _vous n'êtes pas un Legilimens confirmé, et gardez à l'esprit que… »_. Bla, bla, bla. Si je devais suivre à la lettre toutes les recommandations des livres discutables que j'ai feuilletés par le passé, je n'aurais jamais atteint mon niveau actuel.

Conduite inhabituelle pour une jeune fille modèle ?

Oh, pitié, ne me faites pas rire ! Sans ce faible aspect rebelle de ma personnalité, je me serais ennuyée à mourir ces dix-sept dernières années. Parfois, en revoyant le masque que je portai à Poudlard, je me demande comment mes malheureux interlocuteurs parvenaient à ne pas bailler en ma présence. D'un autre côté, se montrer très ennuyeuse a ses avantages : après avoir tenté d'avoir une conversation avec moi, les téméraires qui s'y sont hasardé ne s'y sont plus repris…

Non que je sois atrabilaire, misanthrope, ou asociale, mais peu de personnes réussissent à me supporter. Cependant, j'ai peu de connaissances qui ne soient pas superficielles, mais j'ose dire que mes rares proches sont aussi mes meilleurs amis. Et ça me suffit amplement ! Dommage, cependant, que Sue et Hannah ne rencontrent jamais mes autres amis…Il faut dire que sagement, je les « cache ». Quand Sue n'apprécie vraiment pas quelqu'un, elle le fait savoir, et connaissant bien une certaine autre personne, les résultats de l'immanquable confrontation qui aurait lieu seraient, doux euphémisme ! relativement très désagréable à voir. Mais tout est une question de relativisme, et je suis cartésienne dans l'âme. Enfin, j'essaye…

Pour en revenir à notre sujet, l_a magie n'est pas pour les timorés_. Dixit Salazar Serpentard, (d'accord, il a aussi dit que ce n'était pas pour les Sangs-de-Bourbe comme moi, mais pour des raisons qui me semblent évidentes je préfère ne retenir que la précédente déclaration) mais Rowena Serdaigle aurait probablement approuvé cet adage.

Probablement.

* * *

_(Susan)_

Ça y est, j'ai reçu la visite du hiboudu Ministère : le poste m'a été attribué ! Je dois reconnaître qu'Ernie s'est montré très efficace, même si sa mention de la dépression nerveuse de mon prédécesseur me trouble quelque peu.

Aujourd'hui est mon premier jour de travail, et je veux faire bonne impression sur mes collègues…et avouons-le, sachant que je vais collaborer étroitement avec les impertinents « journalistes » (ou plutôt paparrazis/amateurs de ragots) de la Gazette, je tiens à ce qu'ils n'aient rien de compromettant sur moi…et ça commence par mon style vestimentaire.

Je choisis finalement une jupe mi-longue, plissée et grise (cadeau d'Ella, bien qu'elle déteste les jupes, sauf les très longues dans lesquelles je m'empêtre les pieds, d'où sa résignation au « mi-long » ; après tout, elle devait bien respecter mes goûts car au final, qui allait devoir porter cette chose tristement grise ?) et un pull à grosses rayures noires et blanches (également cadeau d'Ella, les couleurs et le graphisme lui avaient plu et elle estimait que le message du pull, discret et criard à la fois car franchement, ces rayures ne peuvent pas passer inaperçues, satisferait ce qu'elle appelle « mon besoin d'originalité »). Malheureusement, j'ai toujours trouvé que ce pull faisait « zèbre », mais aujourd'hui je le considère d'un œil nouveau.

Et mon miroir parlant (magique !) me rassure pleinement lorsqu'il m'assène d'une voix de stentor que « je ne manque pas de chic aujourd'hui ». Ce qui me change des jours où narquois, il ricane que « mes chaussettes sont déplacées » et que je devrais les changer « contre des chaussettes dépareillées, car elles au moins, ne jureraient pas avec la tenue abracadabrante que je porte en ce moment ». Et hélas, ces jours-là, je ne peux pas le faire taire car j'ai la frousse que dans ma colère le _Silencio_ dégénère, et ce miroir est un présent de ma mère que les femmes de la famille se refilent de génération en génération pour leurs seize ans. Il serait dommage que ma coquetterie blessée prive mon hypothétique fille d'un compagnon aussi respectueux de ses sentiments, et dont le tact légendaire n'est plus à démontrer.

Eh bien, allons-y !

_Pop !_

* * *

_(Hannah)_

Dès mon arrivée, j'explique à Malfoy et Zabini le problème que j'ai rencontré avec le Médicomage légiste.

« Tu aurais pu le joindre avec une pincée de poudre de Cheminette, tu y as pensé, Abbott ? » jette dédaigneusement Malfoy.

« Pour que son repos aux Bahamas soit complet, il a refusé de donner ses coordonnées, et a averti à l'avance qu'il déconnecterait la cheminée de sa chambre d'hôtel, si par miracle il y en avait une en dépit du climat. »

Malfoy marmonne quelque chose à propos de « l'incompétence de ses subordonnés », mais le cœur n'y est pas. Je donnerais cher pour savoir ce qui le tracasse. Zabini ouvre une missive apportée par un hibou et qui porte le sceau de St Mungo :

« Notre pressentiment se confirme, mademoiselle Abbott. Le service des intoxications alimentaires magiques me signale une vingtaine de nouveaux cas présentant les mêmes symptômes que Gerald. »

« Une vingtaine ? » m'exclamé-je.

Seamus soupire :

« Nous devons retourner à St Mungo, je suppose ?

-Mais quelle intelligente suggestion, Finnigan ! Dix points pour Gryffondor pour cette merveilleuse aptitude à formuler l'évidence même, qui ne devrait pas l'être tellement elle va de soi pour tous les esprits sensés dans cette pièce, qui se limitent à un et demi en comptant le mien et celui de Zabini qui ne fonctionne que par intermittences ! Bravo, Finnigan! Le Ministère paie des Aurors pour ce genre de commentaires, et voilà où file l'argent du contribuable ! Nous payons pour des incapables dans ton genre, de parfaits abrutis qui d'une manière ou d'une autre finissent toujours par me persécuter, que ce soit par leur biais de leur imbécillité innée ou de leur…

-Draco, reprends-toi ! ». Le ton de Zabini est ferme, mais je discerne de l'inquiétude envers Malfoy.

C'est donc ça, son problème ? Son délire de la persécution me paraît net. Pas besoin d'être une psychologue patentée du calibre d'Ella pour le diagnostiquer.

Malfoy ne l'entend pas, et s'enflamme :

« Des taxes, encore des taxes, toujours des taxes !Pressurisé de toutes parts! Fichu ministère, et Scrimgeour est un incompétent ! C'est lui le Ministre, nom d'un Basilik ! Et il prétend que « ce problème ne relève pas de sa compétence » ! Scrimgeour est un troll ! T comme Troll, R comme Ridicule, O comme Outrageusement, L comme Léonin et L comme Larvaire !

-Draco, ce que tu dis n'a aucun sens », Zabini le secoue.

Seamus et moi sommes pétrifiés. Malfoy perdant le contrôle de ses émotions est un spectacle qu'Ella qualifierait sûrement d'instructif ou de pathétique, Sue de hilarant, et moi de…surprenant. Ouf, il reprend ses esprits- ou ce qu'il en reste.

Zabini nous fait signe de le suivre, et nous transplanons à St Mungo.

Dix minutes plus tard, nous interrogeons une vingtaine d'enfants. Invariablement, ils répondent avoir acheté des Dragées Bertie Crochue sur le Chemin de Traverse, et n'arrivent pas à nous décrire précisément les vendeurs. Les parents non plus n'ont pas prêté attention à la physionomie des vendeurs. J'en suis persuadée, notre seule piste repose sur les analyses. Mais à qui s'adresser ? Je fais part de ces interrogations à haute voix, et Zabini répond :

« J'ai pensé que nous pourrions nous adresser à un expert extérieur : le Professeur Rogue. Les potions sont son domaine réservé, et- _petit sourire en coin –_ je parierais un joli tas de Gallons (à ces mots, le regard de Malfoy se fait torve- mais quel est le problème de ce garçon ?) que les ingrédients réputés introuvables sur les marchés légaux ne devraient pas lui poser de soucis… de conscience », ajoute-t-il après une pause ambiguë.

« Nous ne pouvons pas transplaner à Poudlard », ose Seamus.

« Et nous n'avons pas nos balais avec nous ». J'apporte innocemment ma contribution au problème, car disons que les hauteurs et moi, ça fait deux.

« Prenons le Magicobus », suggère Seamus.

« Je l'ai pris une fois », dit pensivement Zabini. « Un voyage quelque peu mouvementé, mais en tant que futurs Aurors, quelques soubresauts ne devraient pas vous gêner outre mesure, mademoiselle Abbott… monsieur Finnigan ? ».

J'ai l'impression qu'il s'adresse davantage à moi qu'à Seamus. La manière dont il a inclus Seamus à la fin de sa question évoque furieusement un post-scriptum, qu'on rajoute à la va-vite pour ne pas l'oublier en cours de route.

Mais qu'est-ce-que je raconte ? Concentrons-nous sur l'enquête.

Nous allons prendre le Magicobus. Dommage que Susan ne puisse pas nous accompagner, elle se ferait une joie de dire à Rogue tout le bien qu'elle pense de son choix pour le poste d'assistant-successeur au poste de professeur de Potions.

Allez, par solidarité avec Susan…Si, je dis bien si, je croise par le plus grand des hasards, non pas Rogue (s'il nous aide je ne peux décemment pas mettre à exécution mon funeste projet…et il me fait peur, il faut bien l'avouer ! après tout il a survécu à la fureur de Voldemort qui avant de se désintégrer, l'avait démasqué- le gaillard a de la ressource et je ne veux pas encourir son mécontentement ), mais l'infortuné Terry Boot, je pourrais discrètement lui jeter un petit sort bénin bien qu'un peu gênant. Ne prenez pas cet air réprobateur : à Poudlard, il n'a jamais été de mes amis, et c'est un ancien joueur de Quidditch !

Quel rapport ? Euh…aucun ? Peut-être que mon inconscient est jaloux des joueurs de Quidditch capables de défier les hauteurs alors que j'échoue lamentablement.

Je crois qu'Ella est en train de déteindre sur moi.

Allons au Magicobus !

Et réfléchissons à un moyen de localiser Terry Boot une fois à Poudlard au cas où je pourrais par le plus grand des hasards, etc.

Je pourrais…

* * *

_(Susan)_

Je suis perplexe. Mon bureau est spacieux, vraiment très agréable, mais nulle trace de collègues, ni d'intense activité. Apparemment, le chargé de communication avec la presse doit se débrouiller seul. Et c'est tombé sur moi. Mais j'étais volontaire. Le jeu en valait-il la chandelle ?

Un hibou aux plumes étonnamment regroupées en une masse jaunâtre crépue et bouclée au sommet du crâne (comme une huppe, en fait ! ça ne peut pas être naturel, ou cette bête est un croisement de hibou et d'oiseau du paradis) volète jusqu'à moi. Je prends la lettre et il me donne de teigneux petits coups de bec (je me demande à qui cette bestiole appartient, tel maître…) avant de s'en aller (bon débarras !) :

_«A l'adresse du nouveau chargé de communication avec la Gazette :_

_nous vous félicitons pour votre promotion et espérons que celle-ci marquera l'aube d'une série d'échanges fructueux entre notre journal et votre service »._

**Mon service ? **Dois-je comprendre que ma seule personne représente l'ensemble du service auquel cette déprimante missive fait allusion ? Déjà le poids des responsabilités commence à se faire sentir sur mes frêles épaules…Oh, non, c'est mon léger lumbago qui refait surface. Comme pour certains les rhumatismes sont des indicateurs climatiques (rhumatisme aigu mauvais temps en vue), mon lumbago fait parler de lui lorsque je pique une crise de stress intense. Masochiste, je poursuis cependant ma lecture : 

_« Afin de vous initier à des procédures qui ne vous sont pas encore familières- mais qui le deviendrons vite avec notre concours !-, une de nos envoyées vous rendra visite dix minutes après que ce message vous ait été délivré._

_Cordialement,_

_Rita Skeeter, rédactrice-en-chef de la nouvelle Gazette et de Sorcière Magazine . » _

_Pop !_

Devant moi se tient une jeune fille blonde, élancée , dans une robe rose bonbon. Depuis Poudlard ses goûts n'ont pas changé. Lavande Brown, commère extraordinaire, ancienne Gryffondor, s'exclame :

« Oh merlin ! »

Pourquoi l'invoquer ? Mais Lavande a toujours été encline à l'exagération, témoins les grandes manifestations publiques de ses sentiments pour Ron Weasley (Won-Won, je vous demande un peu ! quel surnom pour l'élu de son cœur ! si elle a acquis un chihuahua depuis, peut-être l'a-t-elle rebaptisé ainsi ?).

« Susan Bones, Poufsouffle, c'est bien ça ! quelle joie de travailler ensemble ! bon, je t'explique comment les choses se déroulent : Rita a vent d'une information concernant le ministère,et nous te contactons pour savoir si le Ministère dément, approuve ou modifie notre version des faits afin d'offrir les meilleurs bulletins d'actualité pour clouer le bec de nos lecteurs plus « rabats-joie » qui nous envoient des lettres de protestation concernant la non-représentation des informations soi-disant « sérieuses » dans la Gazette ! Pff ! Comme si le mariage de Ginny Weasley et de Harry Potter, ou le classement annuel des 20 sorciers les plus éligibles n'étaient pas des nouvelles primordiales ! De toi à moi, je préférerais ne pas être assignée au poste des relations avec le ministère, mais c'est un passage obligé pour s'occuper de la rubrique « histoires de cœur » des joueurs de Quidditch ! ». Elle glousse avec délice.

Personnellement, j'ai beau chercher, fouiller dans les moindres recoins de mon crâne étourdi, je ne vois pas le rapport entre les deux chroniques. Elles me paraissent même aux antipodes l'une de l'autre concernant les talents requis.

Lavande continue de babiller :

« En ce qui concerne les tensions entourant Scrimgeour, c'est **Rita** elle-même »- _l'emphase sur_ _le prénom de l'infâmante Skeeter_ _ne m'échappe pas- _« qui s'en occupe, elle se charge de cuisiner son porte-parole » -_une bouffée de compassion m'envahit quand je pense à Ernie entre les griffes de Skeeter-_ « mais notre édition d'aujourd'hui est déjà bouclée, donc on se revoit demain pour faire le point au cas où quelque chose d'intéressant se produit entre-temps ? Au revoir, Susan, ça a été un plaisir de reprendre contact ! »

_Pop !_

Dix minutes et un cachet d'aspirine plus tard, je reçois un texto d'Hannah :

_« Cas de Gerald pas isolé ; 23 enfants victimes de fausses Bertie Crochue. Avons demandé analyses de Rogue, les aurons ce week end. **PS:** ai jeté un sortilège de zézaiement à Boot de ta part juste avant qu'il ne se rende dans sa classe de Potions. J'ai appris plus tard que tous ses élèves étaient des Serpentards. A charge de revanche ! ». _

J'accuse le coup : Hannah a corrompu son éthique pour moi (je suis touchée ! mais que me demandera-t-elle en échange ?), a de son plein gré fait appel à Rogue pour son enquête…et j'ai le sentiment qu'il me reviendra fatalement l'ardue tâche de communiquer à la Gazette la progression de son investigation. Ce qui implique d'autres réunions avec Lavande Brown dans un futur proche.

Dès ce soir, je lance une collecte de cachets d'aspirine auprès du BAM.

* * *

**_PS:_**

**-je sais que je vous harcèle**, **mais mes cours reprennent demain, donc plus je recevrais de com's, plus vite je serais tentée de poster le chapitre 8. (je ne manque pas encore d'idées, rassurez-vous!)**

** -et je suis curieuse de connaître toutes vos théories!**

* * *


	8. Chapitre 8 Escalier et appartement

Disclaimer: Harry Potter est à JK Rowling. Seule l'intrigue de cette histoire (ou ce qui en tient lieu) me revient.

Note de l'auteur: merci à toutes les revieweuses, pour le dernier chapitre: **Maelys**, **mahiro**, '**Clochett'**, **titemaya**, **Ninianne** et **Redblesskid.**

Je m'excuse auprès des amies de Susan, mais elle est, pour des raisons techniques, quasiment absente de ce chapitre. Elle se rattrapera dans le prochain, c'est promis!

* * *

_(Hannah)_

J'éprouve une fierté légitime à évoquer mon texto, merveille de concision, qui résumait les points saillants de notre visite à Poudlard. Puissent mes futurs rapports en tant qu'Auror se montrer aussi efficaces en peu de mots ! Néanmoins, il va de soi que certains détails furent laissés de côté….

Notre trajet en Magicobus fut, pour reprendre le doux euphémisme de Zabini, « mouvementé ».Heureusement, mon expérience passée dans les montagnes russes m'avait appris à apprécier les cabrioles de l'engin, mais j'avais pris la peine, prévention oblige ! de transfigurer quelques ceintures de sécurité. J'en proposai aux autres : Zabini et Seamus acceptèrent sans se faire prier, mais Malfoy ricana et dit que son Eclair de Feu dernier modèle sur lequel il faisait régulièrement des pointes à 300 km/h n'avait pas besoin de cette stupide invention moldue pour déposer son propriétaire au sol en parfait état, et que la force (non, la chance…pas de crossover dans cette histoire) Malfoyenne était avec lui.

Vous imaginez ma jubilation lorsqu'à un freinage plus prononcé que les autres (vous ne voyez pas la différence ? Bien, disons que Zabini, Seamus et moi fûmes projetés en avant et les ceintures nous retenant de justesse nous scièrent les côtes) , Malfoy fut propulsé, tel un bouchon de liège cédant sous la pression d'une bouteille de champagne agitée, et heurta de plein fouet le pare-brise. A ce moment-là, bien que j'ignore ce que ce terme représente exactement, je ne pus m'empêcher de penser au karma.

Les protections magiques installées par l'assurance du Magicobus suite aux inquiétudes souvent formulées par les passagers limitèrent les dégâts, mais en sortant du bus Seamus pouffa irrésistiblement, et Zabini et moi échangeâmes un sourire imperceptible devant la petite zone rouge sur le front de Malfoy qui évoluerait, nous en étions certains, en une ravissante petite bosse dont la protubérance serait considérée comme une disgrâce par l'orgueilleux. Non qu'esthétiquement parlant, le dommage soit bien grand, ce que Zabini répliqua aux lamentations de Malfoy.

Hélas, alors que nous nous engagions dans les escaliers souterrains qui menaient au donjon, je fus punie de mes ricanements peu charitables….

* * *

_(point de vue extérieur)_

Blaise Zabini, encore ravi de la petite mésaventure de Draco (qui aime bien châtie bien), laissa ce dernier entrer en premier dans la partie sombre du château. Vaguement éclairée de quelques torches ça et là, le lieu était bien connu de tous les Serpentards. Sans doute cela explique-t-il pourquoi Blaise ne crut pas nécessaire de lancer quelques Lumos pour éclairer davantage l'escalier en colimaçon, sans rampe comme de bien entendu, qui menait au donjon. Il n'était pas descendu de deux marches qu'un cri perçant, déchirant l'âme, suraigu et surhumain (pitié, il était sorcier ! il n'allait pas penser surnaturel !) lui glaça le sang (ce n'est pas parce que l'on est un ancien Serpentard qu'on a forcément du sang de lézard dans les veines, et oui, Zabini avait une température normale de 37.5°C).

Il entreprit de procéder par élimination : Draco ne se serait pas contenté de crier, mais aurait proféré nombre de hurlements accompagnés de jurons de son cru ; quant à Finnigan, bien que ses aigus aient par le passé durablement marqués Blaise, il refusait de croire qu'il ait pu émettre ce genre d'aigus dignes d'une soprano colorature, et pour balayer ses derniers doutes à ce sujet, Finnigan le suivait, alors que le cri provenait d'en bas, là où s'étaient engagés Draco et…

« Hannah ! » s'exclama-t-il en dévalant les escaliers, enregistrant vaguement au fur et à mesure de sa progression qu'il venait de dépasser un Draco au dos plaqué contre le mur, immobile, **_décoiffé_** (son gel tient mieux d'habitude, nota Blaise) et à la mine tétanisée, avant d'apercevoir Hannah Abbott, gisant sur les dernières marches.

* * *

_(Hannah)_

Je veux souligner que à ma décharge, ces escaliers étaient traîtres, sombres, tordus et tortueux (comme la plupart des Serpentards) et que ma chute était prévisible. Une maladresse quelconque de ma part n'est pas la seule explication. Pourquoi personne d'autre n'est tombé ? Facile : nos deux consultants connaissaient les lieux comme leur premier Nimbus 2000, et Finnigan avait sans doute côtoyé suffisamment de trèfles à quatre feuilles dans son Irlande natale qu'il était immunisé contre ce genre d'incidents pour les vingt prochaines années.

Bref, l'escalier sembla se dérober sous mes pas, et je tombai tête la première, heurtant au passage quelque chose de dur et de mou qui me parut…vivant ! (eurgh, probablement une grosse limace géante qui erre dans les souterrains, cette école en est capable) et mon crâne fut traversé par une douleur aiguë (j'étais rentrée dedans à la mode médiévale, vous savez, lorsque l'on enfonce les portes avec un bélier de bois ? eh bien, disons que là, le crâne du bélier avait été remplacé par le crâne d'Hannah Abbott).

Je ne bougeais plus, consumée par la honte, la migraine et l'impossibilité physique de bouger mes membres. Une voix inquiète me tira de ma léthargie :

« Hannah ? Mademoiselle Abbott ? Rien de cassé ? »

Blaise Zabini était penché au-dessus de moi. J'arrivai à faire « oui » de la tête et tentai de me relever, vacillant mais il m'agrippa fermement et me remit d'aplomb. Je n'eus pas le temps de le remercier, car au même moment parurent Seamus (qui avait fait sienne la devise « hâte-toi lentement », puisque Zabini avait trois bonnes minutes d'avance sur lui) et Malfoy.

A la stupéfaction générale, ce dernier n'émit aucun sarcasme sur ma situation, mais rassurez-vous, cette aberration s'expliqua par le fait qu'il avait (momentanément, hélas !) perdu l'usage de la parole, privé de souffle, et j'en étais responsable ! Vous rappelez-vous cette chose vivante que j'avais heurtée ? Eh bien, c'était lui ! Vous ne rêvez pas : j'avais assené un coup de tête à Draco Malfoy.

Alors que je me relevais avec l'aide de Blaise Zabini, en un coup de vent (que dis-je, une bourrasque) Severus Rogue apparut devant nous, ses robes noires flottant en un tourbillon mélodramatique, jetant un Lumos très éclairant (c'est pour mieux vous dévisager, mes enfants) :

« Monsieur Malfoy, Monsieur Zabini, et…Mademoiselle Abbott ainsi que Monsieur Finnigan ! » énonça-il en nous dévisageant (que vous disais-je ?).

Si j'avais osé, je l'aurais complimenté sur son excellente mémoire en lui assurant que « lui non plus n'avait pas changé », mais une telle familiarité avec Sévérus Rogue eût été tout bonnement sacrilège.

Ses yeux impénétrables s'attardèrent une fraction de seconde sur la bosse naissante de Malfoy et il prit sans doute bonne note de son souffle défectueux (un sifflement bizarre le rendait plus reptilien que jamais, et Malfoy paraissait à la limite de l'asphyxie), ils glissèrent prestement sur Seamus comme si cette vision était trop horrifiante pour qu'ils s'y attardent, avant de s'arrêter (plus longtemps que nécessaire, dans mon humble opinion) sur Blaise…Zabini et moi.

J'avalai ma salive et me sentis plus faible, mais cela peut également s'expliquer par le fait que Zabini avait lâché ma main en un éclair, avec des réflexes dignes d'un Attrapeur (d'accord, d'un « Désattrapeur » dans ce cas, mais son désengagement était justifié) dès l'instant où les pupilles menaçantes de Rogue s'étaient fixées sur nous.

« Je suppose que la plus élémentaire courtoisie exige que je vous invite **tous sans exception** _(emphase subtile sur__ces mots, destinés à assurer à Finnigan et moi que nous n'étions pas les bienvenus) _dans mon bureau _(entrez dans mon antre, dit la chauve-souris à ses proies qu'elle s'apprêtait à gober crues, conséquences d'un mauvais choc sur une partie stratégique de mon cerveau, mais ne vous inquiétez pas, si ma logique s'enfuyait à tire-d'aile, certains de mes réflexes s'avérèrent intacts…)._ »

Nous suivîmes Rogue sans discussion, au propre comme au figuré, Seamus n'étant pas d'humeur bavarde, Zabini plongeant à nouveau dans son mutisme habituel, et moi encore un peu sonnée. Je ne doute pas que Malfoy eût beaucoup de confidences à échanger avec son maître vénéré, mais lui aussi se remettait … de **ma** chute.

Rogue nous fixa intensément, tour à tour puis/et en même temps (du moins c'est l'impression qu'il donnait, ou alors il avait une excellente vision périphérique) avant de demander onctueusement :

« Que me vaut l'honneur de cette visite impromptue ? A ce propos, permettez-moi d'exprimer ma surprise quant à votre orientation…pour le moins surprenante, car j'avais cru comprendre, Draco, que vous vous destiniez au Quidditch. Je me souviens vous avoir formellement déconseillé à l'époque une carrière à la portée de nombreux sorciers dont la valeur intellectuelle n'égale pas la vôtre. Attrapeur est une position à la hauteur des capacités de Potter _(on peut devenir alliés pour éradiquer Voldemort mais ce n'est pas une garantie de grand amour)_ mais quoique je sois ravi de voir que vous avez suivi mon avis, ce poste de consultant me semble…décevant. Et si vous voyez vos collaborateurs aussi clairement que je les vois, vous partagerez mon opinion. »

Il passa à Zabini :

« Monsieur Zabini, » court hochement de tête pour reconnaître sa présence, puis il s'attaqua à moi.

J'étais furieuse : comment Zabini avait-il pu s'en tirer aussi facilement ? Mais je décelais dans les yeux de Blaise une lueur de suspicion reflétant mes pensées secrètes.

Rogue posa ses yeux sur moi :

« Mademoiselle Abbott…De Poufsouffle. Quelle surprise de vous voir en tant qu'Auror, mais votre stage n'est pas encore fini… »

Je vous jure que je **sentais** les ondes négatives émaner de cet homme et irradier tous ceux qui se trouvaient à proximité. Si je plaçais **une seule** photo de Rogue dans ma chambre (non que j'en aie envie), peu importe que je la mette à l'ouest, à l'est, ou sous mon lit (surtout pas sous mon oreiller ! mes cauchemars surpasseraient en horreur muette ceux d'Ella !), je **sais** que l'ordre savant de ma chambre, organisé selon les principes du feng-shui, serait totalement **ruiné.**

Puis :

« Monsieur Finnigan ».

Seamus se tortilla, mal à l'aise.

« Dans mon souvenir, vos potions parvenaient presque à égaler les court-bouillons de Londubat. Les qualités requises chez les Aurors n'ont plus le même degré d'exigence, et c'est regrettable. J'espère pour votre équipe, Monsieur Finnigan, que lorsque vos services en matières de Potions seront nécessités, vous ne confondrez pas les ingrédients de la potion d'invisibilité avec ceux des philtres de Passion, comme ce fut le cas dans un devoir mémorable que vous me rendîtes en septième année. Les effets d'une telle confusion font frémir l'âme la plus endurcie…quoique dans ce groupe des philtres de Passion s'avéreraient tout à fait inutiles. »

Finnigan était rouge comme une tomate à la fin de ce discours, Malfoy ricanait, mais je ne peux m'expliquer ni pourquoi ni comment Blaise Zabini avait soudain viré à l'écarlate.

Je décidais d'en venir au fait :

« Professeur Rogue, nous sommes venus vous demander un service concernant une enquête en cours… »

* * *

_(Eloise)_

Nous sommes jeudi soir et je viens de passer la journée à visiter des appartements dans le monde magique. Mes sentiments sont mitigés, mais j'y viendrai plus tard. En ce moment, je presse le pas et enfin, je pousse le battant d'un restaurant italien où je pourrai noyer mes préoccupations dans une grande assiette de tagliatelles à la crème…

J'aperçois à une table une tête blonde familière.

« Bonsoir », lui dis-je en m'asseyant en face de lui.

« Bonsoir, Eloise », me répond-il avec un semi-sourire.

-Où est Alessandra ?

-Elle aura vingt minutes de retard. Elle m'a appelé pour me prévenir il y a une demi-heure. J'espère que les embouteillages ne l'auront pas trop épuisée, sa journée a été dure.

-Tu ne fulmines plus contre les retardataires émérites qui ne prennent jamais leur précautions alors qu'ils pourraient parfaitement arriver à l'heure avec un peu d'efficacité ?

-Si, mais Alessandra a fait face à toute une série d' impondérables. Elle n'aurait humainement pas pu arriver en avance, et encore moins à temps. Cela n'a absolument rien à voir avec les étourdis qui oublient de noter dans leurs agendas qu'ils ont un rendez-vous planifié et décidé des mois à l'avance, ou qui oublient de programmer leur réveil… »

J'acquiesce solennellement. Tous les jours, si mon horloge interne ne s'est pas déclenchée pour m'éveiller alors que l'aube est encore lointaine, l'alternative de trois alarmes remédiera à cet incident : un réveil à la sonnerie tellement forte que seule la puissance combinée de huit potions du sommeil pourra la neutraliser, un autre sonnant à cinq minutes d'intervalle pour prévenir la tentation de m'endormir à nouveau après avoir **_mentalement_** voué le réveil numéro 1 aux gémonies et l'avoir **_physiquement_** envoyé au diable (ce qui, dans ma chambre de 10 mètres carrés, correspond approximativement au mur opposé en diagonale à mon lit, car je ne lance pas droit), et enfin, ma radio s'allume automatiquement pour me gaver des premières nouvelles fraîches du matin, me rappelant que le monde extérieur existe en dehors de ma couette aux raies roses, fuschia et mauves, et qu'il me faut l'affronter bien que mes premiers pas dans la brume matinale s'accompagnent d'un refroidissement subit illustré par une chute de ma température corporelle de 38°C à 5°C au printemps, 12°C en été,–7°C en automne et –59°C en hiver (mon dernier chiffre est irréaliste, mais j'estime qu'il est représentatif du contraste aigu ressenti par mes doigts gelés et mes pieds glacés en cette saison.)

Et lui qui est du même calibre que moi, il excuse aussi facilement le retard d'Alessandra ! Ah, si l'on m'avait dit qu'un jour l'Amour jouerait de tels tours à Zacharias Smith….je ne l'aurais pas cru une seconde. C'est touchant et effrayant à la fois.

Vous m'imaginez dans sa situation, vidé d'une partie substantielle de son venin ? Où sont passés tous ces mécanismes de défense, ce sens acéré de l'épigramme ? Il lui en reste une dose convenable, mais à mes yeux il s'est beaucoup affaibli (« radouci » si j'osais utiliser cet adjectif).

Zacharias n'a rien perdu en ce sens qu'il a gagné Alessandra, et j'en suis heureuse pour lui.

Mais pour que je me retrouve un jour dans la même situation, il faudra de très nombreux sortilèges d'Amnésie, de Jovialité et de Philtres de Passion, et sachant que je déjouerai toute tentative de m'en administrer ne serait-ce que le tiers d'une avec une vigilance constante, ce cas de figure n'est pas pour demain. Ha !

Mais revenons à Zacharias Smith. Vous vous demandez peut-être comment je suis en contact avec lui ?

Notre amitié remonte à notre cinquième année à Poudlard. Alors que Sue et Hannah s'investissaient dans l'AD, Zacharias, qui avait également rejoint l'association, passait énormément de temps à lire les journaux et à froncer les sourcils en essayant de déchiffrer les fausses nouvelles diffusées de toute part, et, c'est tout à son honneur, de discerner le vrai du faux dans le discours des opposants à la politique de Fudge. Le problème se posait ainsi : il fallait prendre parti, et ce, de manière quasi-inconditionnelle. Et Zacharias, avec ses perpétuelles remises en question des deux côtés, ne trouvait aucune oreille compatissante à ses diatribes. Jusqu'au jour où il m'interpella alors que j'étais assise à la table voisine de la bibliothèque sur la faiblesse évidente du Ministère et le pathétique des Brigades inquisitoriales, pathétique égalé par l'amateurisme de la résistance des élèves et des professeurs.

Peut-être espérait-il me choquer, me faire rougir en jetant des regards inquiets autour de nous et me faire fuir. Quoiqu'il en soit, le plus complet ahurissement se lut sur son visage lorsque j'acquiesçais sereinement, fustigeant au passage l'absence déplorable de tout organe de presse sorcier de qualité indépendant (les élucubrations fantasmagoriques du Chicaneur s'adressant à un public de doux rêveurs, des gens charmants mais déconnectés de du monde extérieur qui pourrait leur exploser à la figure sans qu'ils aient prêté attention aux signes avant-coureurs).

S'ensuivit une discussion ouverte où chacun d'entre nous s'en donna à cœur joie, exerçant à tour de rôle un esprit critique trop longtemps brimé. Notre amitié secrète débuta ainsi, se poursuivant après Poudlard. Même éloignés, nous ne perdîmes jamais contact.

Pourquoi Hannah et Sue ne sont-elles pas au courant ? Bien que Zacharias ait appartenu à leur maison, elles ne peuvent le voir en peinture, même en photo basse définition. Sue en particulier le juge insupportable ; quant à Hannah, sa nature conciliante et modérée s'accommoderait mal de l'inépuisable source de mécontentement qui alimente les discours de Zacharias.

Mais que voulez-vous ? Si j'admets au bout de plusieurs heures, parfois souhaiter que cette source se tarît momentanément, elle n'en demeure pas moins vivifiante. Hannah et Sue, bien que dotées d'un sens de l'observation certain, ne possèdent pas l'acharnement de Zacharias à trouver à redire sur la quasi-totalité des sujets qui nous concernent. J'aime à penser que mon esprit porté à l'analyse complète le sien. Mes seuls regrets ? Zacharias est quasiment dépourvu d'humour, et s'il sait critiquer, il ne faut pas compter sur lui pour proposer des alternatives aux solutions qu'il rejette. Mis à part ces détails, c'est un ami fantastique.

Il n'ignore pas qu'Hannah et Sue sont mes amies, mais les activités du BAM lui sont restées secrètes. Ma vie est compartimentée, et c'est très bien comme ça. Je confie des choses à Zacharias qui ne pourraient pas trouver d'écho auprès d'Hannah et Sue, mais l'amitié qui me lie à elles est encore différente et n'a rien à envier à celle que j'ai nouée avec Zacharias.

Vous me comprenez ? Quant les émotions sont en cause, je suis d'une maladresse égale à celle d'Hannah, et je m'explique affreusement .

Autre chose à ajouter ? Oui, une précision : ne vous faîtes pas d'illusions comme Sue, je n'ai que de l'amitié pour Zacharias. Sue éprouve des difficultés à comprendre qu'on peut très bien apprécier un garçon sans vouloir l'épouser et passer le restant de ses jours avec lui. Elle ne l'admettra jamais, mais le lavage de cerveau que sa mère (tout à fait charmante au demeurant) lui fait subir a porté ses fruits.

Pour en revenir à Zacharias, après la chute de Voldemort, il a quitté le monde magique qu'il trouvait trop enclin à répéter les erreurs du passé, pour ne pas avoir la douleur d'assister, impuissant, à un regain de Mages Noirs.

C'est là que nous différons, lui et moi. Depuis que j'ai découvert ce monde, il faudra plus que des crétins affublés de capes noires avec des tibias entrecroisés (ou des os, carpes, métacarpes, etc) scandant « nous sommes armés et dangereux, fuyez Sangs de Bourbe », pour me faire partir d'ici. J'y suis entrée il y a près de huit ans, et je ne suis pas prête d'en sortir.

Comme Zacharias, je suis persuadée que sous peu, de nouvelles menaces semblables à la précédente surgiront. Nous nous entêtons à ne pas tirer les leçons de notre histoire récente. Mais contrairement à Zacharias, je compte bien agir et anéantir ces vermisseaux avant qu'ils n'aient commis de dégâts notables. Après tout, le BAM est là pour s'en charger…

Zacharias me parle avec animation de la chance qu'il a eue lorsqu'il a choisi son employeur voilà un an. Le journal chez lequel il a failli postuler vient d'être racheté par un groupe industriel.

« Ce canard était notre plus sérieux concurrent : des informations de qualité, un corps journalistique prestigieux…Un rival, mais digne de notre duel », s'enflamme Zacharias.

« J'étais à deux doigts, il y a treize mois, de leur envoyer mon CV, mais je me suis ravisé à temps, et j'ai bien fait ! Devine quel groupe possède maintenant ce journal ? » m'interroge-t-il gravement.

Je réfléchis : la finance m'intéresse, mais ces derniers temps, Zacharias a pris de l'avance sur moi en se maintenant informé des derniers grands changements alors que je m'adonnais à des activités gourmandes en temps et en énergie qui ne me laissaient guère le loisir de dévorer la rubrique Business des journaux moldus…

Je lance au hasard :

« Techcorporate ? Synerginternational ? ».

Zacharias fait non de la tête avant de me jeter d'un ton accusateur (je ne m'offusque pas, c'est son habitude lorsqu'on donne une mauvaise réponse) :

« Synerginternational a subi une OPA de cette jeune société qui monte depuis quelques mois…tu ne lis plus les journaux ? On pensait que Techcorporate reprendrait Synerg' mais c'est le groupe dirigé par ce mystérieux magnat danois, Clusfglobal, qui a intégré Synerg' il y a neuf jours. Et devine le plus beau ? Clufsglobal n'a aucune expérience dans le domaine culturel, mais possède des filiales spécialisées dans l'alimentaire et la grande distribution ! Et encore un journal de qualité qu'on ne pourra plus qualifier qualitativement car le contenu va forcément devenir très médiocre…

-Techcorporate n'avait aucune expérience non plus dans le domaine des médias ».

Zacharias repousse mon objection :

« Que ce soit l'un ou l'autre, le journal va être mal géré et va couler, mais ce qui me gêne le plus, c'est que si par miracle il continue à nous concurrencer…il aura perdu son indépendance. La Gazette était trop proche du pouvoir politique ? C'est aussi dangereux que d'appartenir à un pouvoir économique. »

Vous vous demandez de quel droit Zacharias parle-t-il ainsi, d'autorité ? Il n'est pas journaliste, pourtant. Pas vraiment, en tout cas, même si il est respecté, détesté et redouté par nombre de ses collègues, ce qui est la clé du succès.

Il a trouvé la profession la plus adaptée à ses talents : critique. Critique littéraire, de cinéma et de théâtre, il cumule les fonctions, et sa plume au vitriol est déjà connue.

C'est ainsi qu'il a rencontré Alessandra, une jeune comédienne de théâtre dont il avait proprement éreinté la pièce dans laquelle elle avait le premier rôle. Après avoir ri des _« pitoyables efforts du metteur en scène pour rénover un classique qui n'avait pas besoin de__l'être par lui »_, de _« la direction d'acteurs aussi fine qu'un gigot non découpé »,_ s'être lamenté sur _« les costumes d'une excentricité affligeante et déplacée »_, il avait néanmoins admis que _« seule l'actrice principale tire son épingle du jeu, chose d'autant plus méritante que le néant absolu l'entoure, mais il lui reste à faire ses preuves avec des acteurs et metteurs en scène dignes de ce nom ; l'avenir confirmera cette première impression, ou nous dira si sa performance n'aura été qu'un feu de paille permis par la vacuité de ce spectacle. »_

Une Alessandra furibonde s'était rendu au bureau de Zacharias, non pour défendre sa performance appréciée de manière ambiguë par notre critique, mais pour louer le metteur en scène qu'elle trouvait _« audacieux »_ mais _« incompris des critiques ringards et puristes tels que vous, Monsieur Smith ! »._

A cela Zacharias avait répliqué que le metteur en scène était _« le plus ringard des deux, avec ses innovations qui se veulent branchées mais ne sont qu'incongrues et dénuées du moindre sens, et je vous défie, Alessandra Linstar, de trouver une signification à ses choix de mise en scène tels que le rideau qui barre la moitié de la scène tout au long de la pièce, expliquez moi la signification de ce rajout inutile de manière convaincante car la manière dont fonctionne l'esprit de votre incompris m'échappe ! »._

Alessandra avait rétorqué du tac au tac qu'elle savait bien _« que beaucoup de choses vous ont_ _échappé, Zacharias Smith, et je vais vous les expliquer »,_ en ajoutant que le metteur en scène était _« avant-gardiste, ce que le ringard que _**vous**_êtes refuse d'admettre »,_ et que _« le rideau symbolise la mise en abîme qui caractérise le travail de l'auteur de la pièce, puisque sa thèse est claire : ses personnages n'agissent jamais sincèrement et sont inconsciemment les proies des règles sociales qui les contraignent à ne pas vivre pleinement, mais à être les acteurs involontaires d'une représentation perpétuelle ! »._

A ce moment les récits divergent : Alessandra m'a confié que Zacharias était resté bouche bée pendant une minute tout en la regardant fixement de manière déconcertante, alors que Zacharias prétend qu 'Alessandra, cherchant à reprendre son souffle après cette tirade lancée continûment en apnée, lui avait semblé si proche de défaillir qu'il n'avait pas répliqué fin de ne pas l'épuiser davantage, tout en réfléchissant à un moyen efficace de poursuivre une conversation qu'il jugeait intellectuellement stimulante.

Personnellement, je pense que les deux versions se complètent. Le résultat est indéniable : une invitation à déjeuner pour poursuivre cette passionnante discussion formulée par Zacharias, l'acceptation immédiate d'Alessandra, et nos deux tourtereaux ne se sont pas quittés depuis.

Alessandra est devenue une bonne amie, pas le moins du monde jalouse de mes relations avec Zacharias. La preuve : elle ne m'a jamais présenté un frère, un cousin ou un ami à elle qui « aimerait tellement te rencontrer ! ». Une raison de plus de l'apprécier.

« Et ton appartement ? Tu l'as loué ? » me demande abruptement Zacharias.

« Apparemment l'agence n'a pas pris en compte ma demande de ne visiter que les appartements ou studios qui correspondent à mes critères parmi lesquels **relativement spacieux** et **abordable. **Je sais, c'est presque un oxymore dans la même phrase, mais je nourrissais, folle que j'étais ! un minuscule, que dis-je ! microscopiqueespoir. Soit je tombais sur des cages à poule, peu chères mais passées au _Reducto_ plusieurs fois par an, ou dans des quartiers soi-disant à la mode mais trop bruyants et où toute intimité est bafouée par des voisins sans scrupule, ou alors…

-Ou alors ?

-J'ai trouvé l'appartement de mes rêves. Un quartier tranquille, avec beaucoup de librairies, éloigné des bars et boîtes de nuit- la première est à vingt kilomètres-, peu fréquenté sauf par des sorciers paisibles et érudits, très peu de jeunes qui ont tendance à faire la fête, un immeuble sorcier avec _Insonorus _à tous les étages, escaliers soumis à des sorts Anti-dérapages et l'appartement lui-même est vaste ! de l'espace, et surtout les murs sont blancs, apaisants, sans aucune décoration ! je pourrais personnaliser les pièces comme je le souhaite…si j'en avais les moyens.

-Le loyer ?

-Oui. J'ai économisé, mais l'appartement est conçu pour plusieurs personnes. Comme de bien entendu, son équivalent mais en deux- pièces n'existe pas. Je l'aurais accepté pourtant…et la solution à laquelle j'ai pensé n'est pas une bonne idée.

-Quelle solution ?

-Trouver un ou deux colocataires. Il y a trois chambres et deux salles de bains, mais je suis habituée à ma solitude, et à mon désordre...Je ne sais même pas si je pourrais supporter Hannah et Sue plus de deux jours chez moi, en admettant qu'elles soient prêtes à quitter le confort de la maison des Bones et les repas préparés par la mère de Sue, alors tu imagines, deux inconnus qui ne seront pas mes amis…

-La colocation, si tu choisis avec soin tes colocataires, pourrait avoir du bon. La solitude n'est pas toujours le remède… ».

Zacharias a été soumis à l'_Imperium_ ! Il aime ses petites habitudes et son espace personnel autant que moi. Mais il envisage de demander la main d'Alessandra dès qu'il aura le cran de le faire sans peur d'être rejeté (ou plutôt d'être accepté) et qu'il aura bu assez de tequila pour le faire sans balbutier (j'ai assisté à ses entraînements, mais il se met à trébucher sur le prénom d'Alessandra dont les « s » se muent soudain, inexplicablement, en pics insurmontables). Or, cela signifie qu'il serait amené à vivre avec sa bien-aimée (il préférerait de beaucoup vivre dans des maisons mitoyennes, ou plus conformément à leurs moyens financiers, être voisins de palier, mais Alessandra considérerait cela comme une relation longue-distance insupportable), et fataliste, il se résigne petit à petit à l'idée.

Oh, à propos, Alessandra ne sait rien au sujet de notre état de sorciers (même si techniquement, Zacharias n'utilise guère plus que l'_Incendio_ pour faire griller ses toasts le matin, car tous les grille-pain qu'il a essayés se sont révélés incapables de réaliser cet aspect semi-brûlé et croustillant dont il raffole).

Zacharias le lui révélera lors de sa demande, mais je ne me fais pas d'inquiétude. Une femme qui a accepté un paquet bien mal ficelé, apparemment kraft et tout froissé (la plupart des gens, Sue la première, ont cette image peu flatteuse de Zacharias) ne se récriera pas devant des suppléments magiques.

Connaissant Alessandra, elle considérera cette particularité comme un charmant gadget qui n'entame en rien le fait que son Zacharias a l'aspect d'un caillou rébarbatif, mais dissimule un diamant brut (_de décoffrage ?)_ qu'elle ne lâchera pas de sitôt.

« C'est ce que j'ai conclu. De toute façon, je ne signe que pour un an, et je les mets dehors, dûment avertis auparavant, dès que leur bail expire et que je gagne suffisamment pour avoir l'appartement à moi seule ! » (_insérez ici léger rire démoniaque/ maléfique ; je ne sais pas du tout comment le retranscrire ; ça et là, je vois mwahaha ou niarkniarkniark mais ils ne me semblent pas appropriés à mon rire si discret et qui glace le sang, à en croire Zacharias. Sachant qu'il n'est pas aisément impressionnable, je le retiens devant Hannah et Sue qui n'ont pas le même degré de tolérance que lui. Bon, vous ne voyez pas comment retranscrire ? Tant pis, ne gelons pas Zacharias : je me décide pour un sourire subtilement machiavélique.)_

« Comment vas-tu t'y prendre ?

-Une petite annonce via la Gazette, puisque tous les sorciers la lisent ; puis j'aurais un entretien avec tous les candidats à la colocation dont la lettre que j'exige en réponse préalable m'aura paru sérieuse. Au pire, je trouverai bien un colocataire, et au mieux, deux. Partager les charges à trois m'arrangerait davantage, c'est certain. »

Zacharias approuve, et nous discutons du colocataire idéal que je ne trouverai pas, je m'en doute, en dépit de tous mes efforts : sérieux, invisible ou du moins se confondant avec la couleur des murs_ (je ne mettrai pas de papier peint)_, silencieux _(qu'il ne m'adresse jamais la_ _parole, sauf pour l'occasionnel Bonjour/Bonsoir dans le cas fâcheux où nous viendrions à nous croiser)_, laissant les murs dans leur état actuel _(n'accrochez pas de tableau représentant un paysage morne et hideux sans aucune originalité, genre champ de coquelicots ou__pâquerettes des prés avec dans le pire des cas, un mouton dans l'angle ! De telles horreurs existent, aussi incompréhensible_ _que cela puisse paraître…) _et ainsi de suite jusqu'à ce qu'Alessandra arrive et que nous parlons théâtre.

* * *

_(Susan)_

Aujourd'hui jeudi. J'ai sommeil donc je ferai le bilan de cette journée demain, lorsque j'y verrai plus clair dans mon job, les scoops de Lavande Brown et la réapparition de Justin Finch-Fletchley dans ma vie…

_La destinée a prévu ces rencontres, future Susan Finch-Fletch…_

Est-ce mon inconscient qui parle profitant de mon endormissement progressif, ou Ella a-t-elle marqué un point lorsqu'elle m'a dit que je ressemblais davantage à ma mère sur certains plans que je ne voulais le reconnaître ?

Parce la voix ayant émis cette phrase bizarre sur la destinée avait le même timbre que celui de Maman…

Demain j'y verrai plus clair…et peut-être croiserai-je à nouveau Justin…

* * *

_(Hannah)_

Les commissures des lèvres de Rogue se retroussèrent ironiquement :

« Dois-je déduire que le bureau des Aurors est d'un incompétence telle qu'il en est réduit à faire appel au concours d'un modeste Professeur de Potions qui n'est qu'un amateur dans l'expertise d'analyses de ce genre ? ».

Malfoy approuva avec enthousiasme :

« Exactement mon raisonnement, Professeur ! L'incompétence me révolte tout autant que vous ! ».

Rogue n'eut pas l'air enchanté par l'intervention de son Serpentard favori. Il attendait autre chose, mais quoi ?

Seamus, encore frémissant, ne pouvait guère m'aider. Quant au diplomate Zabini, sa teinte vermillon perdurait, et avec elle son incapacité à rectifier les bourdes malfoyennes.

Repassant les paroles de Rogue dans ma tête, je réalisai alors qu'il ressemblait à Ernie MacMillan sur un point : le désir d'être reconnu. _(Ella, tu déteins vraiment sur moi avec ta psychologie)_

« _Un modeste Professeur de Potions, amateur ? _Professeur, nous avons quand même assez de bon sens pour reconnaître le génie _(n'y allons pas demain morte, Hannah)_ lorsque nous l'avons côtoyé, ici à Poudlard, pendant sept (_longues_) années. Nous vous demandons votre aide car vous êtes largement qualifié pour nous l'accorder, et j'ose dire que vous êtes sans doute le seul assez doué dans votre domaine pour qui ces expertises ne sont qu'un jeu d'enfant. »

« Cette tentative de flatterie, bien que non dénuée de fondements, est tout à fait inutile venant de vous, mais j'attribue son manque de subtilité à votre passé de Poufsouffle. En revanche, j'accepte de faire ces analyses dont vous aurez les résultats samedi ou dimanche, pour Messieurs Malfoy et Zabini qui sont entourés d'incapables et que je refuse de pénaliser pour des manquements flagrants dont ils sont victimes plutôt que responsables. »

Et, dignement, il nous tourna le dos, signifiant la fin de l'entretien. Seamus, Zabini et même Malfoy filèrent sans mot dire, et j'allais les suivre après avoir respectueusement déposé les échantillons des prises de sang de quatre victimes (les autres ayant trop pleuré à la simple vue de l'aiguille pour que leurs parents acceptent de soumettre leurs chérubins à ces instruments de torture- d'ailleurs, Seamus avait dû s'éloigner lorsque l'aiguille s'était enfoncée dans le bras du petit Gerald, et Malfoy l'avait imité, deux millièmes de seconde plus tard, histoire de tenir plus logntemps) comme on dépose humblement un tribut au totem sanguinaire d'une tribu cannibale lorsqu'il planta ses yeux noirs et sévères dans les miens et m'adressa ces paroles d'une voix pleine de sous-entendus que je ne parvins pas à tous capter :

« Vos réflexes ont été excellents, et dignes d'une Serpentarde, Mademoiselle Abbott. J'aimerais connaître la personne qui vous les ont enseignés, car mon étonnement est grand face à ces méthodes qu'on ne s'attend pas à retrouver chez une Poufsouffle. »

J'inclinais la tête sans trop me compromettre et me préparais à franchir le seuil de son antre (pardon, de son bureau) lorsqu'il me lança ces derniers mots énigmatiques :

« Il est dommage que Monsieur Zabini n'ait pas songé à pratiquer l'Occlumencie, lui aussi. »

Nous sommes jeudi soir et je suis restée à la maison (enfin, chez Sue) car nous devions tous remplir des rapports administratifs : victimes, dépositions, etc. Nous nous retrouverons la semaine prochaine pour discuter des analyses de Rogue, à moins que d'autres cas de fausses  
Bertie Crochue se manifestent entre-temps. La presse est déjà au courant, l'affaire s'ébruite rapidement parmi les parents inquiets et j'attends l'édition de la Gazette de demain. J'espère que Sue a surmonté la difficulté de communiquer simplement et clairement que l'affaire est bénigne et que la population ne doit pas s'alarmer car il n'y a pas eu d'intoxication mortelle à Lavande Brown.

Les derniers mots de Rogue me trottent dans la tête. Qu'a-t-il voulu dire ?

Oui, à l'inverse de Sue, j'ai accepté qu'Ella m'apprenne l'Occlumencie, plus simple que la Legilimencie. Le but était que, devant être en contact avec des Aurors chevronnés, aucun d'entre eux ne puisse découvrir dans mon esprit divers détails concernant les activités du BAM, certains de mes faits passés, ou même mes sentiments J'ai en horreur l'idée que quelqu'un puisse s'introduire dans mes pensées les plus personnelles. Je suis ravie qu'un Legilimens du niveau de Rogue n'ait pas réussi à franchir mes barrières (je ne voulais pas qu'il voit ma chute parmi mes souvenirs) mais deux choses me troublent.

Qu'a-t-il voulu dire à propos de Zabini ?

Et si je suis devenue une excellente Occlumens juste en m'entraînant en amateur avec Ella…dois-je en déduire que mon amie est plus avancée dans ses expériences magiques que Sue et moi en avons conscience ?

* * *

_**Note de l'auteur:**_

_-des tomates ou des fleurs? J'attends vos commentaires, questions, suggestions, reproches..._

_-plus de Sue dans le prochain chapitre, on saura qui pourchasse Malfoy et pourquoi (je n'ai pas eu la force de le mettre dans ce chapitre), Justin revient et Ella cherche colocataire désespérément! _


	9. Chapitre 9 Norme et normalité

**Disclaimer** : Harry Potter est à J.K Rowling. L' intrigue de cette histoire (ou son absence totale) me revient.

**_Note de l'auteur : _**Merci à **mahiro**, **Antigone**, **titemaya** et **Ninianne **de leurs encouragements! si j'update plus tôt que prévu, c'est parce que je n'ai pas trop de travail scolaire pour l'instant et que la demande de mahiro, ainsi que le besoin de décompresser de titemaya m'ont émue! bonne chance pour tes exams, et en espérant que ce chapitre pourra vous plaire!

* * *

_(Susan)_

Connaissez-vous le dicton « mieux vaut prévenir que guérir ? ». En me rendant au Ministère hier matin, j'avais appliqué les principes élémentaires de médecine préventive en avalant, non des cachets d'aspirine, mais une potion concoctée par mes soins dont l'effet immédiat résultait en une apathie généralisée. J'en étais la créatrice et la cobaye, mais elle n'avait pas encore de nom. Temporairement, nous l'étiquetterons sous le label « garantit l'immunité partielle contre les assauts verbaux d'une Lavande Brown au naturel ».

Et ce fut ainsi que l'œil probablement vitreux, je passais trente-sept minutes à mémoriser (je ne pouvais guère faire autrement) la liste de ce qui rendait la vie et le métier de Lavande si précieux à ses yeux :

« Nous sommes au courant de tout, à la Gazette ! Bon, j'ai débuté il y a deux mois seulement, mais j'espère monter en grade le plus vite possible- c'est le journalisme d'investigation qui m'intéresse vraiment. Par chance, grâce à Parvati qui a le privilège d 'assister Rita à la rubrique « célébrités », je peux être dans le bain, mais je n'ai pas la primeur des scoops, tu comprends ? ».

Prenant mon dodelinement de la tête pour un encouragement, elle poursuivit :

« Ils se passent tellement de choses en ce moment, c'est in-cro-ya-ble ! après le mariage de Harry Potter et les fiançailles d'Hermione Granger et de Ron Weasley, nous craignions que les informations redeviennent ternes, mais il y a encore tellement de célébrités à caser ! _(et encore un gloussement pour faire bonne mesure)._ Je ne te dévoilerais pas la Liste du Top 20, mais (_sur un ton de conspiratrice préparant le renversement du Ministère)_ j'ai de bonnes chances d'y participer ! Tout ce que je peux te dire, c'est que nous allons introduire des modifications importantes, et que certains petits malins qui espéraient nous flouer sur l'état de leur éligibilité auront des surprises en voyant leurs noms sur la Liste ! Nous estimons que c'est notre devoir, à la Gazette, de respecter le droit **inaliénable **(je fus impressionnée malgré moi ! comment Lavande connaissait-elle ce mot ? l'éducation nationale si décriée peut opérer des miracles !) des jeunes sorcières à être informées de l'identité des prétendants potentiels ! _(et un gloussement, un ! je fus un peu choquée : on aurait dit que Lavande faisait son marché sur le chemin de Traverse, et je sentis une bouffée de compassion m'envahir à la pensée de ces malheureux sorciers qui avaient tenté d'échapper à leur sort d'articles de premier choix disposés à la vue de toutes sur l'étal de la disponibilité matrimoniale) ._ Mais il est vrai qu'en temps normal, notre métier n'est pas toujours apprécié à sa juste valeur : des stars du Quidditch sont de plus en plus réticentes à nous laisser faire des interviews en dehors des salles de conférence- tu savais que pas plus tard que vendredi dernier, Marcus Flint a jeté un sort de Furoncles à ce pauvre Colin Creevey qui voulait juste prendre une photo de lui se promenant ? C'est peut-être le batteur vedette de son équipe, mais ce n'était pas une excuse pour terroriser Colin ! nous voulions porter plainte, mais nous avons été déboutés par le Magenmagot qui parlait d'atteinte à la vie privée ! pff ! quelle blague ! ça ne justifie en rien l'attitude de Flint ! après tout, il est toujours partant pour signer des autographes, alors quel mal y-a-t-il à prendre une innocente photo ? ».

Personnellement, je trouvais que pour un ancien Serpentard, Flint avait réagi d'une manière étonnamment pacifique, car je me rappelais que par le passé, ce petit Creevey avait été assez importun en harcelant quasi- quotidiennement Harry Potter pour qu'il lui signe une serviette de table ou une photo (volée par lui).

« Pareil avec le gardien vedette des Tornades, dont nous n'avons pu obtenir que quatre photos ce dernier mois, dont deux officielles ! quelle horreur ! les joueurs de Quidditch sans leur uniforme sont plus attrayants, tu ne trouves pas ? surtout ces deux-là ! ».

Sans transition, elle finit par se souvenir du but premier de sa visite :

« Oh, flûte ! » grommela-t-elle, irritée. « Rita m'a laissé une note pour que je t'interroge sur une affaire de bonbons toxiques. Qui s'en soucie, entre nous ? ».

D'un ton monocorde, je me contentais de dire :

« Une vingtaine d'enfants ont acheté de fausses Bertie Crochue et ont dû être hospitalisés pour de légères intoxications alimentaires, mais rien de grave. Des Aurors mènent l'enquête qui suit son cours, mais il n'y a pas de quoi s'alarmer. »

Lavande fit la moue.

« Absolument sans intérêt. Enfin, je transmettrai à Rita. Après tout, pour arriver à ses fins, chacun doit passer par les basses besognes, non ? Au revoir, Susan ! »

_Pop !_

Et elle me laissa méditer sur cette philosophie.

Supposant qu'une petite pause serait tout à fait méritée (pas vous ?), je sortis rapidement de mon bureau (ou si vous préférez, je me ruais dans le corridor) et me retrouvais nez à nez avec Justin Finch-Fletchley , dont les yeux étaient aussi bleus que dans mon dernier souvenir (qui remontait à trois jours ? deux ?).

Mon premier réflexe fut :

« Bonjour ! » d'une voix enjouée, avant de reculer de deux pas, car comme je l'ai dit plus haut, nous étions littéralement nez à nez.

_Que devait-il penser de moi ?_

« Bonjour » me répondit-il, l'air encore sous le choc.

Je réalisai alors que pour la deuxième fois en deux / trois (?) jours, je l'avais à nouveau (presque) percuté. Il allait croire que je me jetais sur lui…

* * *

_(point de vue extérieur)_

Justin Finch-Fletchley allait comme à son habitude, vaquer à ses occupations quotidiennes- sans grand enthousiasme, il faut bien l'avouer, car ses tâches de ces dernières semaines s'étaient révélées complètement administratives, entendez par là d'une bureaucratie barbante. Malgré ce qu'il avait déclaré à Susan Bones l'autre jour, Justin Finch-Fletchley abominait toute forme de paperasserie et…

Il se retrouva face à cette même charmante demoiselle dont les yeux noisette s'élargirent sous la surprise de le revoir. Charmante en vérité, mais si Justin avait été un peu plus paranoïaque, il aurait pu se croire harcelé car à chaque fois, c'était Susan qui se mettait en travers de son chemin.

« Bonjour ! » répondit-il mécaniquement à sa propre salutation.

Ils restèrent plantés quelques secondes avec un manque d'à-propos remarquable, puis Susan lui souhaita une bonne journée et s'en fut.

Il se promit qu'à leur prochaine rencontre, il l'inviterait à déjeuner. Cela lui serait d'autant plus facile que Justin Finch-Fletchley réalisait qu'il manquait cruellement de distraction en ce moment et qu'il ne rêvait que d'échapper à tous ces dossiers que ses tyrans de supérieurs le forçaient à classer, etc.

Et si par miracle son horizon professionnel se dégageait et que son travail exigeât à nouveau un important engagement personnel de sa part, il était persuadé que toute distraction demeurerait la bienvenue en la personne de la ravissante Susan Bones. D'après ce qu'il savait d'elle, elle irradiait la bonne humeur et surtout, la **normalité **dans ce Ministère qu'il considérait en son for intérieur comme bondé de fous ou d'inutiles.

Plus il y réfléchissait, plus Susan Bones lui semblait la personne idéale pour mener une petite vie tranquille en dehors de ce Ministère qui de toute façon réussissait à l'épuiser.

Et Justin Finch-Fletchley se flattait de son excellent jugement.

* * *

_(Hannah)_

Nous sommes vendredi matin et je suis atterrée par l'article de la Gazette qu'un hibou grincheux vient de me livrer. Comment Sue s'est-elle débrouillée ?

**Des bonbons trafiqués : on empoisonne nos enfants mais « l'enquête suit son cours », dixit le porte-parole du ministère**

_**Déjà une vingtaine de petites victimes sont hospitalisées à St-Mungo après avoir ingéré des contrefaçons de la plus célèbre des marques de friandises, nous avons nommé les dragées Bertie Crochue. Les malfaiteurs oeuvrent en plein jour sur le chemin de Traverse, faisant miroiter aux jeunes sorciers innocents les alléchantes sucreries. Pourquoi le public n'a-t-il pas été informé plus tôt du danger ? Devons-nous attendre que les malfrats s'en prennent à une centaine d'autres enfants, les défigurant (voir la photo du malheureux Gerald Owen, première victime de ce trafic infernal, voyez son visage boursouflé et ces pustules malsaines) alors que les Aurors semblent peu enclins à résoudre l'affaire dans les plus brefs délais ?**_

**_Les plus grands doutes planent à ce sujet, lorsque l'on sait que Draco Malfoy, fraîchement nommé à un poste de consultant et totalement dépourvu d'expérience quant aux investigations de ce type, s'est vu confier l'enquête. Notre envoyée spéciale à St Mungo a pu interroger Madame Owen qui lui a fait part de ses inquiétudes : « ce jeune Monsieur Malfoy a fait preuve d'une désinvolture choquante. Je crains qu'avec lui, ces empoisonneurs ne jouissent de l'impunité la plus totale. D'autres enfants subiront le sort de mon Gerry, cela semble inévitable. »_**

_**En attendant, le ministre Mr Scrimgeour n'a pas jugé bon de s'exprimer à ce propos. Si il a décliné tout commentaire à votre envoyée, cédera-t-il à la pression de mères inquiètes, et à juste titre, des séquelles physiques que ces bonbons criminels peuvent causer ? (se reporter à la photo de groupe des vingt-quatre enfants intoxiqués).**_

_**De votre envoyée spéciale, Lavande Brown **_

* * *

_(point de vue extérieur)_

Rufus Scrimgeour manqua s'étouffer en lisant la Gazette. Plus les articles diffamatoires défilaient, plus il se jugeait blindé, mais la capacité de nuisance de la Skeeter le surprenait sans cesse en dépit de son stoïcisme de façade.

Il replia violemment la Gazette :

« Rendez-vous compte, MacMillan ! Elle m'accuse de cautionner des empoisonneurs d'enfants ! si d'ici ce soir je n'ai pas reçu une centaine de Beuglantes de la part de mères furieuses, c'est que quelqu'un a versé une rasade de Felix Felicis dans mon verre de scotch !».

Oui, il n'était que huit heures du matin, et non, Rufus Scrimgeour n'était pas (encore) un alcoolique, mais depuis plusieurs mois il avait pris l'habitude (fâcheuse il va sans dire) de se verser un petit verre rituel avant chaque lecture de la Gazette. Son fardeau lui semblait moins lourd. Si Eloise Midgen avait été présente, elle aurait mis en avant les vertus du jus de citrouille, mais il est dommage que ses arguments convaincants, incluant une description plus vraie que nature d'une cirrhose du foie, furent perdus pour le digne ministre.

Heureusement pour nos lectrices soucieuses de la santé de Monsieur Scrimgeour, son dévoué assistant-porte-parole-consolateur Ernie MacMillan avait pris sur lui de remplacer une fois sur deux le contenu du petit verre rituel par une Bièraubeurre plus inoffensive (Eloise Midgen aurait à nouveau manifesté son désaccord, mais le bien-être de l'estimé Rufus Scrimgeour est chasse gardée d'Ernie MacMillan), ce dont le ministre ne s'était pas rendu compte, tant il est vrai que nous ne croyons que ce que nous voulons croire.

Or, s'il y avait bien une chose à laquelle Rufus Scrimgeour voulait croire avant de s'attaquer à la prose des âmes damnées de Rita Skeeter, c'était que son organisme était pleinement imbibé d'un petit verre de scotch ravigotant.

Les âmes chagrines objecteront que là résidait la raison de sa désespérante sobriété qui n'amortissait en rien le choc des articles incriminés et laissait notre dignitaire dans une posture proche de l'abattement, mais c'est un point de détail que les valeurs morales d'Ernie MacMillan repousseront sans état d'âme aucun. En vrai Poufsouffle, Ernie refuse l'hypocrisie ; or, il est bon de savoir qu'il est fermement décidé à postuler l'année prochaine comme membre honorifique de la Ligue de Tempérance, et la métamorphose de l'énergique Rufus en éponge sous sa garde vigilante ferait tâche sur son CV par ailleurs irréprochable.

Scrimgeour soupira :

« Je n'en veux pas au porte-parole…cette femme est de toute manière résolue à me faire chuter. Limitez les dégâts comme vous le pouvez, MacMillan. »

Ernie se récria devant l'attitude défaitiste de son patron à laquelle il n'était pas habitué :

« Courage, Monsieur ! Rita Skeeter a gagné une bataille, mais pas la guerre !

-Elle n'arrête pas de gagner plus d'une bataille, MacMillan », soupira à nouveau (une seconde occurrence inquiétante) le malheureux Scrimgeour.

De l'art de voir le verre (de scotch ou de Bièraubeurre) à moitié plein ou à moitié vide….

* * *

_(Ella)_

En femme décidée que je suis, j'ai envoyé une petite annonce hier au soir afin qu'elle paraisse à temps dans la Gazette. Je ne redoute rien : toute l'habileté de Rita Skeeter ne réussira pas à dénaturer mon message original :

**Annonce 211188** : **_Recherche colocataire(s) pour partager les charges d'appartement dans Londres sorcier, quartier calme et un peu isolé ; trois chambres, deux salles de bain, une grande cuisine et un salon. Point d'apparition à 500 mètres, immeuble tranquille. Pas sérieux s'abstenir. Accepte indifféremment colocataires masculins/féminins. _**

Chic ! J'ai envoyé l'annonce à temps, puisqu'elle est apparue, inchangée, dans l'édition du matin de la Gazette. Tiens, un article sur l'enquête d'Hannah. Le ton ne lui met aucuuune pression ! Bah, elle est toujours pondérée et équilibrée, elle retrouvera sa concentration et saura surmonter le traumatisme premier ainsi que l'envie d'assassiner Sue, qui n'y est sans doute pour rien. L'article est signé Lavande Brown ? Laissez-moi rire, il y a sans doute un peu de son style dans les passages soulignant l'aspect inesthétique de l'intoxication, mais la polémique « Que fait le Ministre à ce sujet ? » est sans équivoque : Rita Skeeter a ajouté son grain de sel.

Tiens, un hibou ! Il laisse tomber à mes pieds (je suis au sommet d'une échelle de vingt-huit barreaux, je ne sais combien de mètres et je ne veux pas y penser car les chiffres me déconcentrent, occupée à chercher un livre, comme d'habitude, qui n'aurait pas pu être rangé dans l'étagère inférieure, et après on dit que mon job est ennuyeux et sans risques !), des parchemins qui sont, je présume, les premières réponses à mon annonce.

* * *

_(Hannah)_

Un hibou d'urgence m'a amenée dans un quartier excentré, pratiquement désert à l'exception de Malfoy, Zabini, Seamus et moi.

Une fois n'est pas coutume, Draco paraît troublé. Je vous résume la situation : de faibles traces de Magie illicite auraient été détectées, et nous avons été chargés de vérifier les lieux.

Nos visages sont graves alors que nous inspectons les rues que nul ne fréquente. Tout d'un coup, je perçois une présence…Je continue à marcher derrière Seamus et, retenez-vous bien, à côté de Malfoy. Je lui chuchote discrètement :

« Reste naturel, je crois que quelqu'un nous suit. »

Mais avant que j'aie pu ajouter que je suggérais que nous nous séparions, que Zabini et moi prenions la suivante à droite et que Seamus et lui poursuivent tout droit afin que nous puissions prendre à revers notre « fileur », il se produit quelque chose que j'aurais dû anticiper.

J'ai agi en partant d'un présupposé qui se révèle erroné –je vous vois dire en chœur : nous le savions !- mais j'avoue que vous avez raison.

Je me suis trompée de Serpentard. Ce n'est pas parce que Blaise dispose selon toute apparence d'une intelligence humaine normale, qu'il en va de même pour Malfoy.

Celui-ci se retourne brusquement, ce qui m'oblige en désespoir de cause à l'imiter (quitte à se faire repérer, autant essayer d'apercevoir notre poursuivant), mais tout ce que j'entrevois est un flash rose suivi d'un _Pop !_ audible.

Rose ? Aux dernières nouvelles les Mangemorts tendaient à se vêtir de capes noires, bref des couleurs plus sombres et « maléfiques ». Suis-je comme le prétend Sue insensible à la mode, mais je doute que le rose soit tendance cette année aux yeux d'apprentis Mages noirs en puissance ?

Et avant que j'aie pu formuler le moindre reproche à l'égard de la malencontreuse stupidité de Malfoy, celui-ci, le visage décomposé, déclare :

« Il n'y a rien à voir ici. Encore une fausse alerte et une occasion de gaspiller notre temps. Viens, Zabini, nous avons un rendez-vous à ne pas manquer. Toi, Finnigan, débrouille-toi avec Abbott pour rédiger le rapport inutile que vous devez rendre.

-Comment ça, « un rendez-vous à ne pas manquer » ? Ce ne serait pas plutôt une tentative pitoyable de partir en week-end anticipé ? ».

Non mais ! Que monsieur fasse capoter ma chance de savoir qui nous filait (ou **_le_** filait) et qu'il parte plus tôt que prévu par-dessus le marché, nous laissant la paperasserie ! Pas question ! Je ne me laisserai pas faire !

Ou alors…Seamus rédigera ce rapport (qui tiendra en deux lignes de toute façon).

Zabini intervient :

« Je confirme, Malfoy a un rendez-vous qu'il ne peut pas manquer, mais je peux rester et…

-Ah, ah, ah ! ».Le rire de Malfoy ne contient pas la moindre once de jovialité. « Bien essayé Zabini, mais je crois me souvenir que je ne suis pas le seul à être assujetti à l'obligation de faire acte de présence à certaines réunions, ce me semble. »

Zabini ne réplique rien mais lance un regard assassin à Malfoy. Je suis perplexe. D'habitude c'est l'inverse, non ?

_Pop !_ Avec un sourire revanchard, Malfoy transplane.

« Charge-toi du rapport, Finnigan », marmonne distinctement (comment fait-il ça ?) Zabini.

_Pop ! Pop !_

J'ai transplané en même temps que lui. Nous nous retrouvons dans une rue passante qui m'est inconnue.

Blaise semble étonné de me voir en face de lui, mais je ne lui laisse pas le temps de parler. A la place, je me mets sur le mode « investigatrice » et lui tiens ce langage :

« Zabini, je veux la vérité. Qui pourchasse Malfoy et pourquoi ? Ne protestez pas, j'ai fait le lien entre l'attitude sur-le-qui-vive de Malfoy et cette mystérieuse personne qui nous suivait tout à l'heure. J'estime avoir le droit de savoir si cela interfère avec notre enquête.»

Zabini me regarde longuement. Je m'agite nerveusement mais je soutiens ses yeux café qui semblent vouloir lire en moi. Puis, à mon grand étonnement, il ébauche un sourire :

« Vous êtes très perspicace, Mademoiselle Abbott. Si je vous dis ce que vous voulez savoir, vous devez garder le silence cependant.

-Du moment que Malfoy ne projette pas de meurtre, vous pouvez compter sur ma discrétion. »

Son ébahissement paraît sincère :

« Draco, préparer un meurtre ? Oh, vous pensez à ses paroles peu amènes. Rassurez-vous, il aboie mais ne mord pas. Quoique dans ce cas précis, il bénéficierait de circonstances atténuantes. »

Une pause, puis :

« Vous n'avez pas deviné pourquoi Draco doit travailler ?

-Il n'en a pas besoin, mais il prend plaisir à nous torturer, Seamus et moi. Ce sont des compensations possibles.

-Il ne vous est jamais venu à l'esprit qu'il avait **besoin** de ce salaire ?

-Pas tant que ça, si j'en juge par les signes ostentatoires de richesse qu'il arbore.

-Vous parlez de ses vêtements de marque, dont les créateurs sont **moldus **pour la plupart ? »

La lumière se fait jour dans mon esprit :

«Vous voulez dire que ces vêtements ne lui appartiennent pas ? Qu'ils sont à vous ?

-Si ça le rend heureux de les porter, qui suis-je pour lui refuser un plaisir si innocent ? » réplique Zabini en haussant les épaules.

« Mais vous travaillez aussi…

-Par solidarité. Je ne suis pas dans sa situation. Ma mère m'a laissé des monceaux de Gallions dus à ses innombrables mariages. Nets de toute imposition », précise-t-il avec réticence.

« Mais Malfoy ? Je ne comprends pas. Il est ruiné et traqué ?

-Ombrage est à ses trousses.

-La douloureuse Dolorès ?

-La seule et unique. Elle se démène pour retrouver son crédit auprès du Ministère. Harry Potter en personne a demandé à ce qu'elle soit mutée au **service fiscal** qui s'occupe des dossiers des familles mangemortes. Très Serpentard de sa part, je dois le reconnaître.

-Et comment Malfoy le prend-il ?

-Très mal. Son zèle a fait beaucoup de dégâts : elle a déjà remonté les traces de tous ses comptes en Suisse, ce qui fait qu'il n'ose plus toucher à sa pomme pour la soif, qui se trouve…

-En Suisse aussi ? ». Pas poli de l'interrompre, mais je mets ça sur le compte de ma curiosité professionnelle.

Zabini n'a pas l'air contrarié, en tout cas. Il doit avoir l'habitude, avec la mégalomanie de son meilleur ami.

"Non, sa mère était trop futée pour mettre tous ses œufs dans le même panier. Elle a placé sa dot, la fortune des Black, au Liechtenstein. En théorie il ne s'agit pas d'une somme issue des comptes mangemorts, mais on ne sait jamais, l'amalgame est vite fait…et le fisc a déjà mis son manoir et toutes ses autres propriétés sous séquestre.

-Où vit-il ?

-Draco ? Il squatte ma plus vaste chambre d'ami et tyrannise mes elfes de maison."

_(Les campagnes d'Hermione Granger, bien que bénéficiant d'un financement largement supérieur_ _à celui de la SALE originelle, mettront encore plusieurs années avant de changer les mentalités…en particulier ceux des elfes eux-mêmes)._

Je souris à Zabini. Sa version m'a convaincue, et il a l'air d'un garçon sympathique pour un Sepentard, car à mes yeux héberger Draco Malfoy sans y être contraint, et ce pendant une durée indéterminée, vaut toutes les BA du scout londonien le plus zélé.

Cependant, il me reste un dernier point à éclaircir :

« Et ce fameux rendez-vous, de quoi retourne-t-il ?

-Je dois y aller, Mademoiselle Abbott. Je ne vous dirai rien à ce sujet, sachez juste qu'il s'agit d'une affaire indépendante des démêlés de Draco avec le fisc. Sur ce, bon après-midi ! »

_Pop !_

* * *

_(Ella)_

J'ai trié les réponses et sélectionné plusieurs lettres qui m'ont paru sérieuses. Demain, j'ai donc rendez-vous avec ces mystérieuses personnes (nous ne donnons pas nos noms, c'est plus prudent) aux Trois Balais avec trois d'entre elles, mais un autre m'a expressément demandé un endroit public également, mais moins fréquenté, toujours au Pré-au-Lard pourtant.

Pourquoi ? Je n'en sais rien mais je doute qu'il s'agisse d'un traquenard quelconque. Il n'empêche que les motivations de cette personne m'intéressent.

Pourrais-je trouver des colocataires normaux ? C'est-à-dire discrets, partageant mon goût pour l'indépendance…

Plus j'y pense, plus je suis persuadée qu'il vaudrait mieux avoir (dans mon cas) des garçons comme colocataires. Pas de commérages inutiles, ni reproches sur mon éventuel désordre ni tentative de rangement qui aboutirait à la perte de mes repères (il y a de l'ordre dans mon désordre, bien que ce ne soit pas évident pour le profane), ni-comme le font immanquablement Sue et Hannah quand j'ai le malheur de déjeuner avec elles- remarques et conseils nutritionnistes sur le fait que _« tu n'avales pratiquement rien, Ella ! pas étonnant que tu sois maigre comme un clou, mais il faut manger plus et de manière plus équilibrée pour pouvoir tenir durant la semaine ! prends ce délicieux bacon, c'est énergétique ! »_ et j'en passe.

Ah, des garçons comme colocataires, ce serait l'idéal ou presque ! Une vie simple, pas complexe pour deux noises, chacun vit sa vie comme il l'entend.

Pour preuve de ma bonne volonté, je leur laisse le libre usage de l'écran plasma magidigital aux cristaux translucides tous les samedis après-midis afin qu'ils puissent savourer la retransmission en direct de leurs matchs de Quidditch.

Avec toutes ces démarches, ce serait le comble si je n'arrivais pas à dénicher des sorciers sympathiques, qui se mêlent de leurs affaires et qui correspondent à ces critères de parfaits colocataires !

Je ne suis pas exigeante, vous en conviendrez. Des garçons pareils doivent exister…ils sont dans la norme, n'est-ce-pas ?

* * *

_(point de vue extérieur)_

_**Ce qui s'était passé lors du retour de Lavande à la Gazette…**_

« Rita, je vous assure que cette histoire n'a aucun potentiel ! il s'agit juste d'une intoxication alimentaire et de fausses dragées, les lecteurs seront aussi peu intéressés que moi ! s'il-vous-plaît, mutez-moi au Quidditch… » supplia une Lavande à bout de nerfs.

« Petite sotte, vous ne voyez donc pas ? ».

Tout d'un coup, l'inspiration frappa Rita Skeeter.

« Colin a accepté de prendre des photos des enfants. Imaginez ce que vous ressentiriez si votre visage avait subi un sort identique après que vous ayez avalé ces fausses dragées…Imaginez ces horribles, ces hideux boutons sur vos jolies joues roses… » insinua perfidement Rita.

Lavande réfléchit un instant, le temps que les paroles de Rita fassent leur effet. Alors, elle ouvrit des yeux ronds, plaqua une main contre sa bouche mais cela ne suffit pas à étouffer totalement le hurlement sauvage qui retentit dans les bureaux de la rédaction.

Rita Skeeter, satisfaite, hocha la tête.

« Voilà ma petite, vous avez compris. Je veux que ce soit le sentiment de toutes les mères de jeunes sorciers qui liront notre édition du matin demain en prenant leur petit-déjeuner. »

Quinze minutes plus tard, Lavande Brown scribouillait furieusement son article, auquel Rita apporta de menues retouches, mais l'horreur était encore présente.

Le lendemain soir, Lavande poussa un autre hurlement, mais de joie cette fois, en apprenant qu'elle participerait activement à l'élaboration de la Liste et que Rita l'avait promue au poste convoité de chroniqueuse des affaires de cœur des joueurs de Quidditch.

Sans conteste, ce vendredi était le plus beau jour de sa vie.

* * *

**_Note de l'auteur:_**

-_et voilà, vous savez qui pourchassait Malfoy! vos réactions à ce sujet (et à d'autres événements du chapitre)? mais rassurez-vous, d'autres "mystères" sont au programme!_

_-comme toujours, vos suggestions sont les bienvenues!_

_-et à l'attention d'Antigone: méfie-toi des chapitres sans action! j'essaie de disséminer des indices par-ci par-là pour de futures énigmes..._


	10. Chapitre 10 Recherche colocataire?

Disclaimer: Harry Potter est à JK Rowling. Seule l'intrigue de cette histoire (ou ce qui en tient lieu) me revient.

Merci à toutes les revieweuses, pour le neuvième chapitre: **'Clochett', mahiro, titemaya, Ninianne et le revieweur anonyme dont la théorie a égayé ma journée!**

* * *

(_Susan)_

Hannah et moi sommes actuellement en train de déjeuner. Il est déjà onze heures du matin, mais je ne suis pas une lève-tôt et lorsqu'elle débranche son réveil en fin de semaine, Hannah peut dormir comme un loir si rien ne l'interrompt. Eloise ne se joindra pas à nous, ayant prétexté du travail supplémentaire, mais je la suspecte de ne plus vouloir manger avec nous. Notre dernière expérience s'est soldée par un échec, Ella ayant transplané après notre xième subtile proposition de prendre un peu de confiture, ou un peu de croissant, ou de porridge au fruit, mais quelque chose de solide plutôt que d'avaler tasses sur tasses de café !

Je suis seule avec Hannah qui semble s'être remise de l'article de Lavande. Elle a compris que des paroles innocentes sont aisément transformées une fois filtrées par la plume à Papote dont les chroniqueuses de la Gazette usent et abusent.

Nous discutons des derniers développements de ses enquêtes, et elle entreprend de me raconter la fausse alerte d'hier :

« Nous avons reçu un hibou nous avertissant de la présence de traces suspectes de magie dans un secteur isolé. Mais une fois sur place, rien, personne ! Une fausse alerte sans doute, tu sais qu'il y eu des cas de détecteurs défectueux parmi les nouveaux prototypes qu'utilise le Ministère … ».

J'approuve vigoureusement, tout en mâchonnant ma tartine de marmelade aux myrtilles.

Hannah hésite avant de demander :

« Devons-nous quand même prévenir Ella ? ».

Je manque m'étouffer. Ella est le membre le plus…paranoïaque, disons-le, du BAM. Parlons-lui d'une fausse alerte et le BAM sera sur le pied de guerre pendant qu'elle passera des soirées entières à échafauder des théories complexes aboutissant à la même conclusion : un complot effroyable se trame. Sans vouloir la vexer, je crois que la plupart des « méchants » ne voient pas aussi loin qu'elle. Si leur but est de s'emparer du monde sorcier, ils ne s'encombreront pas de plans farfelus et avadakadévériseront tout ce qui bouge. Du moins c'est ce que je ferais. Rien ne vaut la simplicité, telle est ma devise.

Hannah acquiesce à ma réaction :

« Nous ne ferons à cette allusion à cette alerte que dans le cas où elle se répéterait, mais il est inutile d'alarmer Eloise sans fondements. »

* * *

_(Hannah)_

Je repense pour la énième fois aux confidences de Blaise. Bien sûr, je soupçonne qu'il ne m'aurait rien confié si je n'avais pas remarqué que Malfoy avait des problèmes, mais je suis néanmoins flattée de cette marque de confiance. Je ne répéterai rien au BAM, mais je garde l'oeil ouvert car il ne m'a toujours pas dit pourquoi Malfoy et lui devaient s'absenter le vendredi après-midi, bon gré mal gré d'après leurs expressions. On ne pique pas la curiosité d'Hannah Abbott sans dommages…

* * *

_(narrateur omniscient)_

Blaise Zabini et Draco Malfoy prenaient également leur petit déjeuner dans l'interminable salle à manger du manoir de Zabini. Les manières de Blaise contrastaient avec celles de son camarade ; alors qu'il contemplait d'un air songeur ses œufs brouillés refroidissant dans son assiette, Draco s'acharnait à écharper son morceau de bacon qu'il avalait ensuite tel un géant des cavernes, faisant fi de l'usuelle étiquette d'élégance malfoyenne, s'exclamant entre deux bouchées, le tout dans un brouhaha confus dont Blaise avait appris à faire abstraction (neuf ans de pratique auprès d'un des plus grands bavards de l'histoire de Poudlard) :

« Et ensuite, sais-tu ce qu'il a osé me dire, à Moi ? Il a insinué que (_ô brumes mélodieuses, que_ _cessent ces criaillements de harpie enragée_, _priait Blaise avec ferveur)_ te rends-tu compte de l'indicible (_indicible ? pas assez apparemment) _culot de cet homme ? Jamais un Malfoy n'a été traité avec un tel irrespect ! Je me plaindrais !

-A qui ? Au Magenmagot ? » ricana Blaise.

Silence.

Malfoy reprit ses expériences sur le bacon avec tellement de vigueur qu'un morceau alla s'écraser sur le plancher immaculé.

Blaise soupira alors qu'un elfe de maison apparut en un éclair pour faire disparaître la tâche offensante sans même avoir été appelé:

« Je souhaite parfois que la SALE de Granger parvienne à libérer les elfes si ça signifie que je pourrais te forcer à nettoyer **_mon_** parquet que tu salis régulièrement. »

Avant que Malfoy eût pu se récrier sur la pensée sacrilège qu'un Malfoy, qui plus est lui en l'occurrence, puisse ainsi être envisagé comme substitut à un elfe de maison, des créatures inférieures en intelligence (_dans ce cas pas si sûr, pensa Blaise) _et d'un aspect extérieur répugnant _(sur ce point, il n'a pas tort, mais ne dit-on pas que la vraie beauté est intérieure ? et Timby mon elfe le bat à plates coutures sur ces critères)._

Un hibou surgit à l'improviste, laissant tomber une lettre sur les genoux de Malfoy. Après avoir grommelé les invectives habituelles adressées au crétin qui choisissait de le contacter à cette heure de la matinée sans qu'il puisse déguster son bacon tranquillement _(et moi donc ?rumina Zabini), _il se décida à lire la lettre. Les traits de son visage se contractèrent soudain et sans mot dire il tendit la missive à Blaise qui le lut à son tour, se rembrunissant au fur et à mesure qu'il prenait connaissance des quelques phrases de la missive. 

« C'est grave », commenta Draco à voix basse. « Et rien ne va être tenté, d'après Scrimgeour. La situation n'est pas critique, il n'y a aucune raison valable de s'inquiéter, rassurez-vous Monsieur Malfoy et ne m'envoyez pas de Beuglante si vous voulez que notre arrangement tienne toujours, c'est tout ce que ce troll de ministre trouve à dire. Il ne fera pas ouvrir d'enquête. Et je suis collé à cette stupide enquête sur les fausses Berties Crochues comme par un maléfice de glu perpétuelle !» .

Il avait l'air très vulnérable tout d'un coup. Comme un petit garçon perdu et effrayé. Il jeta un regard muet à Blaise qui le rassura :

« Ce n'est pas parce qu'une enquête n'est pas officiellement ouverte que nous ne saurons pas ce qui est arrivé. » Il eut un petit sourire typiquement serpentard : « Rappelle-toi que nous avons deux Aurors à notre disposition et que **_nous_** leur transmettons leur mission. »

Malfoy retrouva des couleurs :

« Zabini, que ferais-je sans toi ?

-Que ferait-**_il_** sans nous est la question », répliqua Blaise, toujours préoccupé.

* * *

(_Eloise)_

Bien que raillant les chantres de l'autosatisfaction (mon perfectionnisme sur certains points exaspère Sue et Hannah), je partis ce matin en paix avec mon aspect. Je pense que les vêtements envoient des messages (plus ou moins subtils, cela dépend des réceptacles auxquels nous avons affaire), et je voulais que le mien soit clair comme de l'eau de roche: je suis une personne sérieuse, colocataires indisciplinés, dégagez ! Voilà la raison pour laquelle j'admets avoir forcé le trait : rien d'inhabituel pour mon pantalon noir bien coupé et ma chemise de la même couleur, mais j'avais endossé une paire de lunettes dont je n'avais pas **_énormément _**(douce litote qui signifie pas le moins du monde) besoin. Je suis très fière de ces lunettes, que je ne sors que pour les grandes occasions, lorsque je veux terroriser mes interlocuteurs par exemple. Et Zacharias m'a souvent répété à quel point elles me faisaient ressembler à une institutrice du primaire aguerrie par trente ans d'expérience qui l'a traumatisé durablement pendant ses vertes années, à coup de sarcasmes, de mises au coin et d'un refus obstiné de lui donner des images de Chocogrenouilles alors qu'il avait récité sans aucune faute le poème «_ L'hipogriffe et le_ _sombral _», l'humiliant d'autant plus que son éternel rival Ernie MacMillan en faisait collection, en petit sorcier appliqué qui accumulait les bons points. (Oui, la mère de Zacharias, sorcière, avait convaincu son mari de permettre à leur rejeton de développer sa connaissance de la culture sorcière avant Poudlard, ce qui avait amené Zacharias à suivre ces « classes préparatoires » dont je soupçonne fortement le corps enseignant formateur d'avoir laissé une empreinte encore visible dans le processus de façonnement de mon acariâtre ami.)

Mon premier entretien me laissa résolue à ne pas laisser cette _folle/ maniaque de l'ordre/ prompte au ménage systématique de la maisonnée entière si on ne la stupéfixe pas auparavant_ poser un seul pied dans mon appartement. Extrait de notre bref dialogue avant que je lui dise d'un ton final qu'il était hors de question qu'elle soit ma colocataire (avec tact et doigté, mais comme je l'ai souligné plus haut, d'un ton qui n'admettait pas de questions- sur ce plan, les lunettes aident) :

« Chaque locataire aura sa propre chambre et salle de bains. D'après mon plan, si un troisième locataire se joint aux deux premiers, il devra partager une salle de bain avec le second, mais j'ai prévu de prendre pour moi seule la plus petite des deux salles de bains, vous laissant celle avec la baignoire. Les deux pièces communes seront le salon et la cuisine, mais assez vastes pour que chacun puisse s'y installer… ».

La sorcière en face de moi m'interrompit et son enthousiasme débordant me mit sur la défensive (certains automatismes ne se perdent pas) :

« Deux pièces communes ? Et qui fera le ménage ?

-J'avais pensé au principe « chacun range la pièce avant de la quitter », plus équitable selon moi qu'un système à tour de rôle …

-Ne vous inquiétez pas pour ça ! Je maîtrise à la perfection le _Recurvite_ ! Et quand je suis déprimée, ou de mauvaise humeur, ou que je viens de me disputer avec mon chéri, j'aime faire le ménage pour me détendre. Que tout soit net et clair et propre et bien rangé ! Je dois vous dire que je ne supporte pas le laissez-aller ! Le pire, ce sont les livres qui traînent un peu partout. »

_La combinaison de mon instinct et de ma logique imparable se manifesta sous la forme d'une voix intérieure froidement déterminée : au revoir, phobique du désordre ! cette conversation désormais inutile s'auto- concluera dans trente…vingt-neuf…_

« Et pour le salon, puisqu'il s'agit d'une pièce commune, je suppose que nous pouvons le personnaliser ? J'ai une petite étagère crème et un tableau de tulipes ma-gni-fi-que, mais il faudra nous mettre d'accord afin que **_vos_** meubles ne jurent pas avec la consonance que je veux donner à la pièce ! ».

Elle s'interrompit et me regarda avec un air impatient. _Que s'imaginait-elle ? Que j'allais approuver battre des mains à la mention de cette invasion de la sérénité de mon appartement, sans compter ses goûts douteux en matière de décoration ? _

« Qu'en dites-vous ? Je vous écoute » lança-t-elle pour m'encourager sans doute.

Vous m'accordez audience ? C'est trop d'honneur, votre Altesse. Aurais-je droit de regard sur la couleur des tapisseries du salon ? Non ? Pas même un droit de veto ?

Sept…six…cinq…quatre…

« Je vous parle ! ».

Pas moi !

Un…Zéro !

« J'ai le regret de vous informer que votre candidature à la colocation a été rejetée. Bonne journée. »

L'aspirante à l'aménagement du territoire midgenien me fixa, bouche béante, avant de se relever brusquement et de s'en aller à grands pas.

La discussion s'était auto-conclue avec succès. Ok… , **j**'avais conclu l'entretien.

Ai-je déjà dit à quel point j'appréciais le fait de pouvoir contrôler la situation ?

Dix minutes plus tard, je passai à la candidate numéro deux. Elle s'installa à ma table en demandant si « c'était bien ici, pour l'annonce de la Gazette. » A mon signe de tête affirmatif, elle ouvrit le feu :

« L'appartement est-il grand ? J'aimerais pouvoir organiser des fêtes du tonnerre avec Whiskies Pur Feu coulant à flot au moins deux fois par semaine ! Et bien évidemment, le reste de la semaine vous et l'autre coloc' pourrez organiser les vôtres, je n'ai aucun problème avec ça ! ».

_Au risque pleinement assumé de me répéter, « Pas moi » ! De plus, je l'avais cataloguée parmi les oh-j'ai-complètement-oublié-de-lancer-un-insonorus-bah-on-ne-va-pas-se-fâcher-pour-si-peu. Très peu pour moi, merci bien._

D'un geste naturel, je pris mon sac à dos, faisant semblant d'y rechercher vainement un objet quelconque, mais en réalité me saisissant de ma baguette dissimulée à l'intérieur, je la pointais à travers le tissu de mon sac vers l'importune et lançais un non verbal de mon invention, un Turbatandam qui eut l'effet escompté.

Ma victime- je veux dire mon interlocutrice- me fixa avec vacuité alors que j'exposais froidement :

« Je ne comprends pas de quel appartement vous me parlez. Trêve de plaisanterie, où est Mephistophel ?

-Mephiquoi ?

-Mon hibou bulgare, Mephistophel. Je l'ai perdu il y a six jours, et dans mon annonce 211198, je lançais un appel à témoin avec sa description complète : grand, ténébreux, mord vigoureusement tous eux qui cherchent à l'approcher alors qu'il n'a aucun message à leur apporter…Où est mon hibou ? Vous l'aviez retrouvé !

-M-Moi ? P-Pas d-du t-t-t-tout !(_j'aime les effets durables de mes sortilèges…Ok, de mes maléfices)_

-Menteuse ! J'ai votre lettre ! Pourquoi ce volte-face ? Ma récompense de vingt gallons ne vous suffit plus?

-I-il y a erreur !

-Vous avez kidnappé Mépistophel et vous exigez une rançon ? ».

Devant mon maintien arctique et face à un trouble grandissant, la malheureuse préféra s'enfuir.

Ce fut le moment que choisit un sorcier aux yeux verts pour s'asseoir sans invitation à ma table, faisant nonchalamment l'observation suivante :

« Très ingénieux, le coup de la fausse annonce pour se débarrasser rapidement d'un indésirable. Je dirais même plus : si je me souvenais d'une aussi séduisante jeune femme dans ma maison, je vous aurais classée parmi les Serpentards. »

* * *

(_narrateur omniscient)_

Cela faisait bien une demi-heure qu'il l'avait observée. Il avait deviné qu'elle était là pour l'annonce, car elle était seule alors que tous les autres sorciers étaient venus en groupes pour discuter entre amis. Il était en avance à leur entretien, mais il préférait arriver plus tôt pour savoir à qui il avait affaire et ainsi grappiller des avantages ultérieurs lors de la négociation. Connaître son ennemi était une précaution que chaque Serpentard se devait de respecter.

Il avait donc pris de nombreuses notes mentales sur la jeune fille. Tout d'abord, il avait irrésistiblement pensé à McGonagall à cause de la coupe stricte de ses vêtements et de son maintien raide alors qu'elle auditionnait les colocataires potentiels. Physiquement toutefois, elle ne ressemblait en rien à la sévère Directrice de Poudlard. Son visage aux traits impassibles de joueuse de poker avait ce petit quelque chose de Serpentardien qui faisait cruellement défaut aux filles de Sang-Pur envoyées à Serpentard et dont les réactions étaient aussi prévisibles que le résultat final d'une potion préparée par le légendaire Gryffondor Londubat.

Amusé, il avait admiré l'aisance avec laquelle elle avait rejeté les deux candidates. Maintenant, c'était à son tour de passer au chaudron bouillant. Mieux valait avoir l'effet de surprise pour débuter les pourparlers. Il se dirigea donc à sa table, s'y installa sans façon et lui fit un compliment destiné à la déstabiliser. Aussi, quelle ne fut pas sa surprise lorsque…

* * *

(_Ella)_

Je conservais mon calme en dépit de l'irruption de l'impertinent, que je reconnus comme le Guérisseur qu' Hannah avait rencontré à Ste Mangouste. En le voyant de plus près, je m'autorisai un infime sourire : j'avais l'avantage sur lui. Sa remarque sur ma non-appartenance à Serpentard prouvait qu'il ignorait mon identité. En revanche, je savais qui il était :

« Je vous en prie, Monsieur Pucey, prenez un siège » l'invitai-je sereinement bien qu'il n'ait pas attendu ma permission.

Adrian Pucey haussa les sourcils.

« Vous me connaissez ?

-J'étais à Poudlard à Serdaigle, mais j'ai changé depuis. Mon nom est Eloise Midgen. Je vous ai reconnu car vous étiez poursuiveur pour l'équipe de Quidditch de Serpentard. »

Il leva les mains en défense :

« La réputation de mon ancienne équipe ne plaide pas en ma faveur, mais je vous assure que je suis un pacifique dans l'âme et que je ne vous occasionnerai aucune gêne si vous m'acceptez comme colocataire. »

Hélas, je le savais bien ! Il faut vous dire que, bien que peu intéressée par les sports moldus ou sorciers, j'ai un faible pour le Quidditch. Je ne suis pas une supporter acharnée comme Susan, mais j'y éprouve davantage d'intérêt qu'Hannah. Cependant, je trouvais toujours une excuse pour éviter les matchs de Poufsouffle auxquels mes amies se rendaient invariablement, Hannah plus par loyauté envers sa maison que par passion. Les seuls matchs auxquels j'assistais, et je peux dire en toute honnêteté que ceux que je n'ai **JAMAIS** ratés étaient ceux des Serpentards.

Je vous choque ? Laissez-moi vous expliquer ma logique : ce qui me fascine dans ce jeu, mises à part les voltiges acrobatiques à huit pieds au-dessus du sol, ce sont les **Cognards**. Quelle idée géniale que d'insérer ces charmantes complications pour pimenter un jeu plutôt terne à la base ! Les Batteurs disposent de véritables permis de tuer, et j'admire ceux qui n'en profitent pas. Personnellement, si j'avais tenté l'expérience, j'aurais postulé pour ce poste- les poursuiveurs dont le seul but est d'en marquer ne m'intéressent pas, et c'était le cas de Pucey. Son seul Art était très Serpentardien, pourtant : tout résidait dans l'esquive alors qu'il tentait de faire passer le Souaffle à travers les buts sans recevoir ni porter de coups. Mais je le trouvais bien trop pacifique dans un jeu qui permet l'utilisation de Cognards spécifiquement conçus pour faire tomber les joueurs de leurs balais. Heureusement que le reste de l'équipe des Serpentards pensait différemment. Je n'aurais manqué un de leur matchs pour rien au monde : une telle mauvaise foi et pareil mépris des règles existantes avaient quelque chose de rafraîchissant. Ce à quoi je n'avais cependant jamais pu me résoudre était d'assister à un match Serpentard-Poufsouffle. Les Poufsouffles- sans vouloir offenser Hannah et Sue- étaient proprement désespérants. Imaginez un veracrasse se faisant attaquer par un Magyar à pointes enragé sans réagir, fataliste et résigné. Alors que les Serdaigles rusaient et que les Gryffondors se défendaient à leur tour à grands coups de Cognards, les Poufsouffles se contentaient de souffrir et de redoubler d'efforts pour trouver le Vif d'Argent avant que les derniers joueurs de Réserve ne se fassent envoyer à l'infirmerie dix minutes à peine après avoir remplacé les titulaires.

Il ne me fallut pas longtemps pour prendre une décision. Je voulais cet appartement, il ne me restait plus qu'un colocataire possible et deux chambres disponibles. De plus, mon instinct me soufflait que je pourrai gérer Pucey sans problème. Il ne m'importunerait pas, chacun vivrait sa vie, il serait un colocataire discret, en bon Serpentard. Il avait su esquiver les Cognards, il saurait m'éviter.

« Vous êtes retenu. Rendez-vous demain à 13 heures à cet adresse _(je pris ma baguette et conjurais un fin bout de parchemin qui se matérialisa dans une fine brume argentée, du même genre que celle que je devrais faire apparaître si j'arrivais à lancer un Patronus convenablement- il s'agit d'un des seuls sortilèges que je ne parviens pas à maîtriser, je n'arrive pas à comprendre pourquoi et ça_ _m'énerve)_ afin de visiter l'appartement et d'établir les règles de vie en colocation _(je ne dis pas vie commune, cela aurait_ _été maladroit et aurait fait « vieux couple » façon Filch et Miss Teigne)_ avant que vous ne preniez une décision. »

Je me levai :

« La balle est dans votre camp, Monsieur Pucey. »

Et je m'en allai en direction du petit restaurant en bordure d'Hogsmeade nommé _« Le coin de Rowena »._ Lorsque j'entrai dans la salle mal éclairée, je m'aperçus que la clientèle était en général myope, assez âgée et pas curieuse puisque mon entrée n'attira aucun regard. Je m'assis à une petite table isolée, et me plongeais dans la lecture passionnante de Ce que nous pouvons établir avec certitudes sur les rêves magiques, que j'avais ensorcelé de telle sorte qu'il apparaisse comme un ouvrage terriblement soporifique intitulé _Histoire des_ _Gobelins des marais_ _salants du Derbyshire en l'an de grâce 1077._ Cela contribuerait à renforcer mon image de Serdaigle tranquille et ennuyeuse.

La porte s'ouvrit. Je restais plongée dans mon ouvrage, mais j'observais du coin de l'œil le nouveau venu. Rassembler, collecter les informations, c'était ma tâche. Je le vis s'approcher de moi et demander d'une voix de baryton (_Pucey était plutôt du genre ténor)_ avec un soupçon d'accent écossais :

« Excusez-moi, vous êtes bien l'auteur de l'annonce 211188 ?

-C'est bien moi, mais vous pouvez retirer vos lunettes de soleil avant de prendre place. Cette salle est tellement obscure qu'aucun rayon UV ne peut y entrer », répliquais-je indifféremment sans relever la tête.

Il s'exécuta, révélant des yeux chocolat, des cheveux bruns légèrement ébouriffés et je levai mes yeux pour rencontrer son visage légèrement anxieux.

« Monsieur Wood, laissez-moi me présenter : Eloise Midgen. Votre lettre m'a paru sérieuse et je vous ai proposé de nous rencontrer pour éclaircir vos attentes concernant la colocation de cet appartement … »

* * *

_(narrateur omiscient)_

Oliver Wood, gardien vedette du club de Flaquemare, regardait sans trop l'écouter la jeune fille aux yeux sombres qui en vraie femme d'affaires allait droit au but de leur négociation. Il demeurait agréablement surpris de constater, chose rare, qu'elle ne s'était pas muée en groupie hystérique lorsqu'il avait retiré ses lunettes à verres fumés. Merveilleuse invention moldue qu'il avait découverte au bon moment puisque les nouveaux Scrutoscopes dont étaient munis les papparazzi sorciers rendaient caducs tous les sortilèges d'Illusion qu'il se jetait régulièrement.

Elle le connaissait pourtant, mais était restée insensible à sa célébrité. Un bon point pour elle, tout ce qu'il souhaitait consistait en un endroit où il pourrait se concentrer sur son prochain match sans être harcelé par des nuées de photographes faisant fi du concept de vie privée ou pire, par des fans féminines déchaînées. Les hommes se contentaient d'un autographe et d'une poignée de main virile, mais certaines supportrices allaient jusqu'au harcèlement sexuel. Jamais Oliver n'avait ressenti un frisson presque aussi glacial que celui qu'il avait éprouvé lors du match de qualification de Flaquemare contre les Frelons lorsque leur poursuiveur-« buteur » (_Oliver avait découvert le foot, ce drôle de sport moldu, alors qu'il cherchait à renouveler ses stratégies en quatrième année contre ce roublard de Flint, son_ _éternel rival) _vedette alias Roger Davies avait tenté de faire passer le Souaffle dans ses buts par cent-quatorze fois (_l'ex-Serdaigle était tenace, mais il avait le temps de l'être puisque le match avait duré sept heures quarante-six minutes_), jamais donc Oliver n'avait éprouvé un tel frisson que lorsque la célèbre actrice Cho Chang, réputée pour sa beauté, avait publiquement déclaré à Rita Skeeter qui l'interrogeait sur sa vie sentimentale que seul «_ un homme du genre d' Oliver Wood pourrait la faire renoncer_ _au célibat »_. Ses coéquipiers ne l'avaient plus lâché avant plusieurs mois après cette révélation, et il avait failli perdre son flegme légendaire en plein match régional contre les Tornades lorsque des fans enamourées avaient déployé des banderoles rouge et or gigantesques _(touchante pensée pour son statut d'ancien Gryffondor)_ clamant à intervalles réguliers _" N'épouse pas Cho, je suis là !"_.

Eloise Midgen le tira de ses réflexions en l'attaquant directement :

"Monsieur Wood, vous êtes loin d'incarner le colocataire idéal.

-Pardon ?

-Cet appartement est situé dans un quartier calme. Je ne veux pas le voir investi par Lavande Brown, Rita Skeeter ou des hordes de supporters de Flaquemare. Sauriez-vous garantir cela, Monsieur Wood ?

-C'est exactement ce que je recherche ! Je vais être franc, Mademoiselle Midgen : il me faut cet appartement. Je ne supporte plus d'être épié sept jours sur sept. Je veux pouvoir me consacrer au Quidditch, surtout cette année avec les championnats qui arrivent ! Les matchs des prochains mois vont se révéler décisifs pour ma carrière..."

* * *

_(Ella)_

Wood était demeuré interdit à mon manque d'enthousiasme. Il ne devait pas être habitué à ce genre d'accueil. Comment connaissais-je Wood ? Je savais tout de lui : son âge _(bientôt vingt-trois ans),_ son poste de gardien de Flaquemare, _etc, etc._ Je suis les informations ; des trois membres du BAM, c'est moi qui me charge de la partie « revue de presse » ou « vigile de l'information » et qui chaque semaine résume les points saillants au BAM, ce qui me contraint à lire les journaux de A à Z, même les rubriques « Potins », « Mode », « Quidditch » et en ces moments je pratique la lecture en diagonale, pour me donner bonne conscience _(si, si, j'en ai une! Même s'il m'arrive fréquemment d'étouffer délibérément sa faible voix lorsque celle-ci contrarie mes projets)._

Je lui fis part de mes doutes et de mon refus absolu d'héberger le joueur adulé par les fans qui chantent sous ses fenêtres (_de plus, la_ _présence de journalistes fouineurs près de mon domicile n'arrangerait pas mes…affaires, mais je tus cette information à Wood)._ Il me répondit qu'il n'aspirait qu'à l'incognito, se ferait aussi discret qu'une petite souris (_la comparaison m'arracha un sourire, non que Wood fût un éléphant, mais la pratique du Quidditch l'avait quelque peu musclé ; bien que pas le moins du monde bodybuildé, il pouvait difficilement passer pour une petite souris. Peut-être un rat athlétique, mais pas une minuscule petite rongeuse),_ et qu'il avait tout prévu, faisant croire qu'il habitait chez ses parents et ne divulguant sa véritable adresse qu'à un cercle étroit d'amis.

J'eus pitié- et puis, avec lui, pas de retard dans le paiement du loyer : ces joueurs de Quidditch gagnent au moins vingt fois plus de Gallons que moi avec mon salaire misérable de bibliothécaire _(lourd soupir de mon porte-monnaie)_ :

« Très bien, rendez-vous demain treize heures à cette adresse. Nous parlerons des règles de cohabitation et vous verrez si elles vous conviennent avant d'adhérer aux termes du contrat.

-J'y serai », me répondit-il avec enthousiasme.

_Son cas doit être désespéré…_

« Vous y retrouverez un autre colocataire possible, un amateur de Quidditch également » _(il prit un air froissé à la mention du terme_ _amateur)_ « Monsieur Adrian Pucey. A demain, Monsieur Wood. »

Et je transplanais dans ma chambre actuelle inférieure à dix mètres carré. Demain, si tout allait bien, je pourrais emménager avec certitude dans cet appartement qui m'obsède. Je ne m'inquiétais pas outre mesure : Wood et Pucey m'avaient paru déterminés à obtenir une place dans cet appartement. Et d'après ce que j'avais vu d'eux, comment un Serpentard médicomage et un fou furieux de Quidditch pourraient-ils me gêner ? Nous entretiendrons des relations purement superficielles, travaillant à des horaires différents, ayant des centres d'intérêts divergents. Peut-être à l'occasion les deux garçons se réuniraient-ils autour du téléviseur du salon pour commenter à hauts cris les matchs de Quidditch dans lesquels Wood ne jouerait pas. Bref, j'aurais une petite vie tranquille, la routine avec mes activités au sein du BAM et mes expériences magi-psychiques…

Mes colocataires se montreraient accommodants, indifférents à ma vie tout comme les péripéties de la leur me laisseraient de glace…

Mais non, je ne nageais pas sur un nuage rose…je ne regretterais pas ma décision, vous verrez !

Vous approuvez mon choix de colocataires ?

* * *

**_- Note de l'auteur:_**

_-désolée pour le retard, mes cours ont vraiment repris!_

_-ce chapitre ne me satisfait pas vraiment, j'en suis navrée; je l'avais imaginé tellement de fois et puis tout d'un coup, calme plat! si vous voulez que je le reposte, faîtes-le moi savoir. d'un autre côté, il est ennuyeux comme tous les chapitres de transition mais j'en avais besoin pour introduire ces anciens de Poudlard dans l'histoire..._

_-votre avis sur le nouveau mystère qui a contrarié Draco et Blaise? et surtout sur les colocataires d'Ella? leur identité vous surprend-elle? vos questions, suggestions m'intéressent, n'hésitez pas! _


	11. Chapitre 11 Un long dimanche partie 1

**Disclaimer** : Harry Potter est à J.K Rowling. L' intrigue de cette histoire (ou son absence totale) me revient.

**UN grand merci aux revieweuses du chapitre 10: mahiro, Maelys, 'Clochet' & Ninianne!**

* * *

_(Hannah)_

Aïe !

Quelque chose me mord, et me tire les cheveux.

J'ouvre des yeux encore ensommeillés et me retrouve nez à nez avec…UN CORBEAU !

Qui plus est, un corbeau à l'air revêche.

Il fait encore nuit, mes réflexes sont en bouillie et je fais la première chose qui me passe par la tête : je crie.

Le corbeau se raidit, et Sue ouvre ma porte, essoufflée d'avoir couru. Quoique sa chambre ne soit séparée de la mienne que par la cloison.

« Que se passe-t-il ? Pourquoi as-tu crié comme ça ? ».

Je m'abstiens de lui faire remarquer que sans baguette, elle ne peut guère se rendre utile en supposant qu'un Mangemort surentraîné m'ait attaquée dans mon sommeil pour me kidnapper. Enfin, comme ce n'est pas le cas, mettons que je suis sensible à son inquiétude. « C'est l'intention qui compte », n'est-ce-pas ?

Contrite, je lui réponds :

« Désolée de t'avoir réveillée. Ce volatile m'a tirée de mon sommeil. »

Sue s'assied sans façon sur mon lit et murmure _« Lumos »_ alors que j'arrache me morceau de parchemin que le corbeau m'a apporté.

J'aurais dû m'en douter…Il est signé Rogue (je comprends mieux le corbeau et la cruauté du réveil à cinq heures du matin- il s'agit du résultat des analyses, comme vous l'aurez deviné, pas d'un billet doux !) et m'annonce que les analyses effectuées par ses soins ont révélé la présence de graines d'ellébore de Nouvelle-Zélande. Il précise que ces graines en particulier ne se trouvent pas facilement dans les échoppes du Chemin de Traverse.

« Des graines d'ellébore » répète Sue en fronçant les sourcils.

Je n'ai pas remarqué qu'elle a lu par-dessus mes épaules. Mais j'y songe : Sue est une experte en potions, peut-être me précisera-t-elle les propriétés de ces graines d'ellébore, si je lui demande gentiment.

Inutile : elle commence à étaler sa science.

«Quel drôle d'ingrédient ! Je sais de quoi il s'agit, bien sûr, mais Rogue a raison : c'est quasiment introuvable.

-Parce que c'est dangereux ?

-¨Même pas ! Parce que c'est rare. Seuls trois ou quatre champs de graines d'ellébore ont été dénombrés en Nouvelle-Zélande : les récoltes ne sont pas régulières, il y a un tas de facteurs qui entrent en jeu, comme le climat, la chance aussi…

-Concrètement, en quoi est-ce nocif ?

-C'est utile pour fluidifier les potions, mais si tu en mets trop, les risques d'urticaire, de démangeaisons et de SPA sont élevés. Evidemment, concernant les SPA, leur manifestation dépend de la combinaison d'ingrédients effectuées. Par exemple, tu auras des SPA différents si tu as mixé des graines d'ellébore de Nouvelle-Zélande avec de la Tchumpfus pilée ou des écailles de dragon.

-SPA ? Tchumpfus pilée ?

-Symptômes Post Allergiques. Tchumpfus est l'appellation officielle de la poudre à éternuer version sorcière.

-Quelle différence avec la version moldue ?

-Je te montrerai ça au prochain dîner de tante Margaret. Elle tentera elle aussi de me caser mais je t'amènerai avec moi et tu me verras l'utiliser sur le convive à ma droite, c'est là qu'elle place ses protégés d'habitude. »

Je n'insiste pas, mais quelque chose me rend perplexe… Une exclamation de Sue me sort de mes pensées :

« Nous devrions essayer d'infiltrer le marché noir pour trouver de l'ellébore en graines…Le problème étant qu'autrefois il suffisait d'emprunter l'Allée des Embrumes mais dorénavant le marché est plus fragmenté…Comment faire ? A moins que… »

* * *

_(Susan)_

Je m'interromps brutalement car le regard d'Hannah ne prédit rien de bon. Oups ! Disons que je n'aie guère envie qu'elle apprenne qu'Ella me prête assistance lorsque j'ai besoin de certains ingrédients rares pour mes expérimentations en Potions, sachant qu'elle-même fait régulièrement un tour au marché noir afin de bénéficier d'un trafic important d'artifacts magiques issus des pillages de trésors mangemorts ou tout simplement dérobés dans les boutiques mal famées de l'Allée des Embrumes.

Or, Hannah étant Auror et de manière générale, très sensible au respect de la loi (_ce qui est tout à son honneur_) sauf dans le cadre du BAM (_en tant que membre de cette organisation non officielle, je ne peux que répéter que c'est tout à son honneur_), il est plus prudent de ne pas l'inquiéter inutilement. (_je me rends compte que nous avons dit la même chose en parlant d'Ella et de sa propension à s'alarmer en cas de magie illicite faiblement détectée et qu'à chaque fois, je suis dans le secret ! Problèmes : 1° vais-je réussir à tous les garder ? 2° est-ce qu'Ella et Hannah me cachent également certaines choses ? 3° est-ce une ambiance propice à ce que la confiance règne au sein du BAM ?)._

Hannah se tourne lentement vers moi. Je reconnais cette pose : c'est celle du mode « investigatrice ».

Au secours ! Je me lève rapidement _(d'un bond)_ ; zut, je n'ai pas ma baguette et Hannah se lève également ; je dévale les escaliers et cours jusqu'au salon, Hannah sur mes traces ; re-zut, ma mère a installé des barrières anti-transplanage depuis que j'ai déserté la place lors de la fête organisée pour mes dix-sept ans, plantant là un invité _(pas par moi !)_ de mon âge et lointain descendant du Professeur Binns _(aussi ennuyeux et « transparent », bref falot, ça ne pouvait être qu'un descendant en ligne directe, genre arrière-arrière-arrière-arrrière-petit-fils)._

Je me saisis d'une pleine poignée de poudre de cheminette, lance à Hannah : « j'ai une course à faire » (_elle me croit, c'est certain_) et disparaît à temps.

Je tiens à préciser que j'effectuais cette action avec grâce et dignité _(malgré mon pyjama_).

Ma sortie ressemblait à une fuite, mais n'en était **pas** une.

* * *

_(Hannah)_

Sue ne sait pas mentir. Sa sortie ressemblait furieusement à une fuite, et c'en était une.

Je tirerai ça au clair plus tard. Il faut que Sue et Ella comprennent que la loi, c'est la loi, et que si elles se font prendre, Azkaban les attend de pied ferme, _et non, Sue, tu ne pourras pas emporter ton nécessaire à potions en prison !_

Mais je n'ai pas le temps de m'attarder sur ces questions car un hibou à la mine renfrognée (_pourquoi ? d'accord, il n'est pas six heures du matin, mais les hiboux ne sont pas des animaux diurnes, que je sache !)_ m'apporte une lettre de…

MALFOY ET ZABINI ME DEMANDENT DE LES REJOINDRE AU PLUS VITE DEVANT LES TROIS BALAIS POUR « DISCUTER DU PROGRAMME DE LA SEMAINE PROCHAINE ! ».

Esclavagistes ! Un dimanche matin ! Un dimanche tout court ! Là je regrette l'absence de culture syndicale dans le monde sorcier. Pourtant je n'ai pas l'habitude de contester, mais il y a de l'abus, non ?

Bon…je suis réveillée, je ne peux plus dormir et Sue m'a abandonnée, quant à Ella, elle a écrit hier pour nous donner rendez-vous demain soir. Tiens, s'il me reste assez d'énergie ce soir, je préparerai mon interrogatoire pour la confronter à Sue et en avoir le cœur net au sujet de leurs liens occultes avec le marché parallèle des artifacts magiques. L'une d'entre elles craquera bien…Houla, ce plan machiavélique ne me ressemble pas. Preuve que me convoquer un dimanche matin n'est **vraiment** **pas** une bonne idée.

Arrgh ! Je vais y aller, mais fisc ou pas fisc, Draco Malfoy va payer pour cette idée sadique qui n'a pu sortir que des profondeurs vacantes de sa cervelle tourmentée !

* * *

_(narrateur omniscient)_

Contrairement à ce qu'Hannah Abbot croyait dur comme fer, cette idée proprement atterrante était l'œuvre de Blaise Zabini. En l'entendant, Draco Malfoy avait tenté de lui envoyer à la tête son lourd réveille-matin en plomb forgé par les Goblins de l'époque primitive (_il clamait avoir pu le sauver lors de la saisie du Manoir, mais Blaise soupçonnait que même les inspecteurs du fisc n'en avaient pas voulu, la pièce étant certes primitive mais cette particularité ne rachetait pas sa monstruosité sur le plan esthétique_), heureusementpour les admiratrices de Zabini, Malfoy avait manqué sa cible et la Chose était allée s'écraser sur la fresque peinte sur les murs qui désormais porterait une marque durable de l'ire malfoyenne (_Blaise doutait que ses sortilèges d'Illusion puissent entièrement cacher le trou béant qui, seul point positif de l'affaire, remplaçait désormais la tête de l'elfe aux yeux désespérés et globuleux qui l'emplissaient d'un effroyable malaise chaque fois qu'il croisait le « héros » de ce Portrait de la race elfique asservie par les Sangs Purs de la Haute Montagne, par Nero Tiberius Calig. Ula, peintre que Blaise tenait pour un cinglé de première classe de l'ordre de Merlin, mais ce qui le titillait davantage était le fait que son meilleur ami, à savoir Draco Malfoy, puisse avoir envie de dormir dans une pièce pareille sans jamais faire de cauchemars.)_

Cependant, Malfoy s'était calmé, se rappelant l'urgence de la situation. Commencer l'enquête officieuse au plus tôt était une priorité. Comme l'avait dit Zabini, le plus tôt serait le mieux.

Il s'était donc habillé sans trop rechigner _(enfin, pas plus que d'habitude)_ et avait transplané avec son « ami » devant les Trois Balais.

Deux minutes plus tard, une Hannah Abbott habillée de pied en cap mais furieuse avait transplané à son tour et tel un oiseau de proie, avait fondu sur Draco Malfoy.

« Toi ! » s'était-elle exclamée.

A cet instant précis, Draco Malfoy, encore somnolent, réalisa une chose inédite : à quel point il était difficile de répondre de façon cohérente et méprisante alors qu'on était apostrophé de cette manière.

Et pendant qu'Hannah Abbott débitait d'une traite ses griefs, ne lui laissant ni le temps ni la force de protester, il comprit que ce dimanche allait être _trèès _long.

* * *

_(Susan)_

Coucou c'est encore moi! Vous m'aviez laissée empruntant une cheminée pour échapper à Hannah. Ce que je n'avais pas prévu dans ma hâte, c'était que la cheminée de notre salon était reliée à celle de tante Margaret, que j'ai interrompu dans la dégustation de ses tartines beurrées. A six heures du matin, direz-vous ? Tante Margaret a une santé de fer. Le reste de sa famille, en revanche, descendra piteusement les escaliers un peu avant midi. Tante Margaret, le premier mouvement de surprise passée, m'accueille à bras ouverts et m'invite à passer le restant de la journée chez elle.

« Nous pourrons nous mettre à jour sur tes nouveaux petits secrets, et je suis persuadée que tu seras ravie de te confier à Lucinda ! ».

Oïe. Lucinda « Lucifer » est ma cousine, âgée d'un an de plus que moi, mais je ne me suis jamais sentie proche d'elle…et c'est réciproque. C'est une peste qui fait fi des liens familiaux lorsque je suis en cause bien entendu. Mais ayant fait irruption à l'improviste chez tante Margaret, connaissant la forte femme qu'elle est et vu mon accoutrement _(pyjama vert pomme imprimé de crapauds d'un vert plus soutenu qui sautillent et se transforment en_ têtards au fur _et à mesure que progresse la lumière du jour)_, je sens que je ne suis pas en position de négocier.

* * *

_(Ella) _

En ce début d'après-midi, je fais visiter l'appartement à Pucey et Wood. J'ai encore un peu mal au dos à cause de ma maladresse dans le cadre d'une certaine activité qui occupe mes samedis soirs sans que mes amis soient au courant (_Sue et Hannah se moqueraient de moi,_ _quant à Zacharias, n'en parlons pas)._ Et non, cette activité n'a rien de magique mais sa difficulté n'en est pas diminuée pour autant. Mais poursuivons notre visite guidée.

J'aborde la question de l'une des deux pièces communes : le salon.

Wood s'enthousiasme d'une manière inquiétante :

« Nous pourrons le personnaliser ? ».

Pucey fronce les sourcils. Peut-être visualise-t-il les mêmes scénarii catastrophes qui s'enchaînent dans mon esprit sur le qui-vive _(vous l'aurez remarqué, j'ai fait mien l'adage "_Vigilance constante"_. Je ne me rappelle plus quel sage en est l'auteur, mais je suis certaine qu'il s'agit d'un modèle d'équilibre et de bon sens)._

J'imagine **_mon _**salon, sublime dans ses lignes épurées et sa délicate sobriété, soudainement recouvert de tentures et draperies rouge et or éclatantes façon salle commune des Gryffondors, l'ensemble agrémenté d'un feu de cheminée crépitant joyeusement en toute saison.

Quoique cette dernière option ne me dérange pas trop. Si la flambée ne nous asphyxie pas, elle garantira le statut infranchissable de notre cheminée…et les importuns seront grillés à juste titre !

Va pour le feu de cheminée alors, mais je suis inflexible sur mes murs. Ils resteront tels qu'ils sont !

Et je formule tout cela avec subtilité :

«Je préfère que le salon conserve sa neutralité, donc n'accrochez rien au mur qui pourrait surcharger l'ensemble. En revanche, vous êtes libres de décorer la cuisine à votre goût. »

Toujours présenter mes suggestions comme d'énormes concessions faites à leur profit. Et ça fonctionne ! Le visage de Wood s'illumine comme si la Coupe du Monde de Quidditch avait été avancée de plusieurs mois et Pucey arbore une expression satisfaite, mon _statu quo_ doit l'avoir convaincu. Il faut dire que la cuisine est très grande, autant que le salon. Il y aura de quoi fournir un exutoire digne de ce nom à leurs…fantaisies créatrices que je refuse de brimer ! Je les laisse parcourir la cuisine. Pucey en particulier jette un coup d'œil appréciateur au vaste frigidaire façon sorcière : il prend peu de place, mais peut contenir suffisamment de bouteilles de jus de citrouille pour treize mois ; des tabourets surélevés et une table à leur hauteur pour jouer aux piliers de bars endurcis, et chacun d'entre nous aura son placard. Tout a été pensé pour que nous ne nous télescopions pas.

Après la signature du contrat et l'acceptation des règles élémentaires fixées : cheminée déconnectée, si nos amis veulent nous voir, il sonneront à la porte après être passés par le point d'apparition à 500 mètres _(j'aurais pu dire à mes amis de n'utiliser la cheminée qu'en cas d'extrême urgence, mais leur entente du mot urgence diffère de la mienne, et malgré l'affection que j'aie pour Sue et Hannah, il est hors de question qu'elles fassent irruption dans_ _mon salon quand ça leur chante)_, libre-circulation autorisée dans le salon et la cuisine, lancer un Insonorus quand on se lève tôt ou se couche tard, ne pas organiser de fêtes sans en avertir les autres auparavant, limiter le nombre d'amis invités, etc…., une fois les formalités accomplies, l'emménagement de mes colocataires a débuté sous ma supervision bienveillante.

Assise sur un pouf, je surveille la connexion (exceptionnelle) de la cheminée. Je réprime une grimace à la vue d'Oliver Wood couvert de cendres qui émerge de notre cheminée _(pas souvent ramonée) _titubant sous le poids de _un, deux, trois_, _quatre, cinq( !) _étuis à balais.

« Wood, vous n'êtes pas sans ignorer l'existence du sortilège _Locomortis_ ? ».

Sa voix étouffée me parvient :

« Il suffit d'une seconde d'inattention pour rompre le sort et **_bam_**, ils s'écroulent. Je ne veux pas risquer la moindre éraflure. »

_Respire, Ella ! Essaie de ravaler la réplique sarcastique qui te vient aux lèvres…peine perdue :_

« Vos balais sont déjà protégés par des étuis. Que voulez-vous de plus pour assurer leur intégrité physique ? Dois-je vous prêter un de mes coffres capitonnés ? ».

Sans rire, il réplique en se dirigeant vers sa chambre :

« C'est inutile, les étuis le sont déjà ! Mais merci tout de même ! ».

Pucey le suit, faisant léviter ses malles _(un peu de bon sens, enfin)_ et me dit :

« J'ai remarqué ce splendide écran magi-digital dans le salon. Puis-je y ajouter ceci ? ».

Et d'un coup de baguette, il ouvre une malle qui révèle des enceintes dont j'ai entendu parler dans le dernier numéro de Techwizard. Comment a-t-il fait pour les obtenir ? Ces petites merveilles ne sont pas censées être commercialisées avant trois mois.

Il se méprend sur mon silence :

« La qualité de son est exceptionnelle, et tout le monde en aura l'usage. Il va de soi que nous insonoriserons le salon pour ne déranger personne.

-Nul besoin de me faire l'article, Pucey. C'est un produit Mixtechperfect ? ».

Mixtechperfect est une compagnie dirigée par un sorcier fasciné par la technologie moldue, dont il s'est largement inspiré pour ses inventions. D'où le nom de sa firme : Mix tech pour technologies mixées, moldues et sorcières et de l'humour avec le jeu de mot mixtech qui sonne un peu comme mistake (erreur), en gros « erreur parfaite ». Et comme c'est le cas de ce genre de compagnies sorcières capitalistes et novatrices, nul ne sait qui la dirige…

Voilà pour l'aparté économique. Pucey paraît surpris :

« La plupart des sorcières que je connais ne s'intéressent pas aux nouvelle technologies. »

Encore un commentaire machiste ! Je réplique :

« La plupart des sorciers que je connais ne disposent pas des prototypes ultra-secrets des dernières trouvailles de Mixtechperfect trois mois en avance. Mais je suis ravie d'accepter votre offre. Posez-les dans ce coin. »

Et l'emménagement se poursuit sans autres anicroches…pour le moment.

* * *

_(Susan)_

Interminable petit-déjeuner passé à m'empiffrer de tartines afin d'opposer à ma tante l'excuse _« on ne parle pas la bouche pleine »_ pour éviter de répondre aux questions dont elle me mitraille.

« Il ne se passe rien dans ta vie ! » finit-elle par s'exclamer.

Excédée, je réponds :

« Absolument rien !

-Ma pauvre petite ! Nous allons arranger ça ! » tente de me consoler tante Margaret.

Comment ? Qu'ai-je-dit ? Tante Margaret partage avec Maman la même fibre entremetteuse. Si elle décide aussi de s'occuper de mon cas, je suis cuite.

Je jette un coup d'œil discret à la pendule. 11h55. Je peux prétexter qu'on m'attend pour déjeuner, que je demande à tante Margaret de transmettre mon bonjour à son mari et à…

«Susan ! Quelle agréable surprise de te voir ici ! ».

Ma cousine Lucinda, en peignoir rose à fleurs stylisées, ses cheveux blonds parfaitement coiffés, se tient devant moi. Elle s'attarde à détailler mon pyjama, un sourcil relevé, mais il en faut plus pour m'intimider _(ce n'est pas seulement mon pyjama, mais toute ma garde-robe qu'Ella critique)._

« Tu resteras bien avec nous ? Je meurs d'envie de savoir ce qui se passe chez toi en ce moment. As-tu trouvé un travail qui te plaît ? Je te demande ça car j'ai rencontré Terry Boot chez des amis communs, et il m'a dit qu'il avait obtenu le poste que tu convoitais. J'ai été navrée pour toi, mais le talent, on l'a ou on ne l'a pas… »

Je vais passer un long dimanche…

* * *

**_Note de l'auteur:_**

_-désolée ça avance lentement mais vous avez quelques pistes! la deuxième partie de ce chapitre devrait arriver bientôt!_

_-questions, suggestions, critiques? Je ne m'en lasse pas... _


	12. Chapitre 12 Un long dimanche partie 2

**Disclaimer** : Harry Potter est à J.K Rowling. L'intrigue de cette histoire (ou son absence totale) me revient.

Merci à toutes les personnes m'ayant laissé des commentaires pour le chapitre 11 : **Antigone, titemaya, Ninniane, 'Clochett" et Maelys!

* * *

**

_(Susan)_

Après plusieurs heures de souffrance muette à écouter Lucinda raconter la Fabuleuse Vie Sociale de Lucinda, Les Passionnantes Etudes de Lucinda, La Merveilleuse Etendue d'Amis de Lucinda, mon supplice ne se conclut point encore. Lucinda se tut, mais je n'eus point le temps de profiter de cette brève période d'accalmie : la cheminée se remit à fonctionner, et deux sorciers en émergèrent.

Non !

Je reconnus l'infâme Terry Boot et Justin Finch-Fletchley.

Et j'étais toujours dans mon pyjama recouvert de têtards.

Et Lucinda de s'exclamer :

« Oh, que c'est amusant, Susan, j'avais complètement oublié de te dire que j'avais invité ce cher Terry et ce cher Justin ! ».

Lesquels louchaient sur mon pyjama.

Humiliation. Prévue par Lucinda, puisque une demi-heure auparavant, elle transfigurait sa robe de chambre en une jupe _(ou du moins en un petit morceau d'étoffe qui en tenait lieu)_ et un chemisier à fleurs _(ma_ _cousine a toujours été très printanière, même en plein hiver). _

Terry, hilare, me lança :

« C'est la même tenue que tu as enfilée pour ton entretien d'embauche avec Rogue, ha ha ha ! ».

Ha, ha, ha. C'est une expérience rare mais édifiante que de voir un Serdaigle stupide. Lucinda, comme de bien entendu, gloussa, et Justin…un petit sourire se dessina au coin de ses lèvres.

Lucinda...un jour je te revaudrais ça.

* * *

_(narrateur omniscient)_.

Draco Malfoy souffrait. Blaise Zabini se régalait. Avis à tous ceux qui soupçonneraient un lien de cause à effet : il y en a bien un !

Blaise Zabini admirait la furie d'Hannah Abbot, ordinairement si maîtresse d 'elle-même. Apparemment, les réveils matinaux provoquaient en elle des réflexes inverses de ceux de Malfoy qui se laissait traiter de _«pseudo- esclavagiste de pacotille »_, de _« pâle brouillon d'être __humain »_ et autres joyeusetés sans pouvoir réagir, dans un état second.

Par une ou deux fois il ouvrit la bouche mais aucun son n'en sortit **1° **d'une part parce que Hannah Abbot ponctuait sa diatribe de coups répétés sur la cage thoracique dudit Malfoy, coups qui de loin _(deux bons mètres pour Blaise)_ paraissaient assez brutaux pour couper le sifflet de Malfoy, et **2° **d'autre part parce que Blaise, dans sa prévoyance infinie, avait, suivant le principe de précaution, jeté un _Silencio_ à son ami afin qu'il ne tentât point de se disculper en l'incriminant, _lui._

Il tenait peu à devenir le réceptacle de l'ire Abbottienne _(instinct de survie, quand tu nous tiens- parmi le top trois des règles de Serpentard : « si personne ne peut le prouver, ça n'est jamais arrivé ») _et d'autres raisons, plus obscures, faisaient qu'il voulait que Hannah continuât à avoir une bonne opinion de lui.

_Il serait stupide de se brouiller pour si peu quand Malfoy était le parfait bouc – émissaire et permettait à Hannah d'assouvir toute la rage refoulée depuis une semaine contre cet expert es brimades. Draco l'avait bien cherché, non ? Et quel spectacle admirable que celui de Hannah Abbott, les joues rosies par la colère, les yeux bleus étincelants, ses cheveux châtain clair formant un halo électrique…._

_Eh ! que venait-il de penser, Salazar le protège !?!?

* * *

_

_(Susan)_

La conversation fut inexistante en ce qui me concerne. Lucinda monopolisait l'attention des deux garçons.

« Tu as une mine superbe, Terry ! Toi aussi, Justin ! Oh ! Terry ! Tu as acheté de nouvelles bottes ? ».

Je jetai un coup d'œil. Boot avait des bottes reluisantes, et pas n'importe lesquelles : des bottes en cuir de dragon !

« Terry, elles sont superbes ! elles ont dû te coûter une petite fortune ! ».

50 Gallons au bas mot ! Pauvre Dragon ! pensez à l'injustice de la vie : cette bête noble et dangereuse, tout feu tout flammes, s'est retrouvée scalpée pour finir aux pieds d'un Terry Boot.

Cette pensée me rendit mélancolique alors que Boot parlait mode avec Lucinda, celle-ci réussissant néanmoins à interpeller Justin chaque fois qu'il faisait mine de m'adresser la parole. Au bout d'une demi-heure, je parvins enfin à m'en aller. Juste au moment où j'allais prendre la poudre d'escampette, euh, de cheminette, Justin me lança :

« On se voit dans le courant de la semaine au Ministère ? ».

Je ne pus répondre, aspirée par la cheminée, mais je souris en pensant que Lucinda aurait du mal à digérer l'information. Elle avait passé tellement de temps à me parler d'elle qu'elle ignorait tout de ma vie. Ce qui en soi, n'était pas plus mal.

* * *

_Hannah)_

Après m'être défoulée sur Malfoy _(je ne devrais pas le dire, mais…ça fait un bien fou !)_, je repris mes habitudes professionnelles.

« Bien, pourquoi m'avoir appelée ? Et pourquoi ne vois-je aucune trace de Seamus ? ».

Zabini intervint à la place de Malfoy (_qui remuait désespérément les lèvres mais aucun son n'en sortait ; peut-être y étais-je allée un peu fort avec le martèlement ?) _:

« Mon collègue ici présent a décrété que Monsieur Finnigan n'était pas assez…mûr, pour se voir confier une mission comme celle-ci. Nous le laisserons donc se charger de la recherche d'ellébore seul- ou du moins sous notre supervision. La tâche qui sera vôtre, si vous l'acceptez, requiert du doigté », _à ces mots Malfoy leva les yeux au ciel, _« et une certaine confidentialité. Nous serons les seuls auxquels vous transmettrez vos rapports ; nul besoin de passer par le bureau des Aurors. »

Je plissais les yeux :

« Ne pas passer par le bureau des Aurors ? Ne me dîtes pas que…_vous _êtes les commanditaires de cette enquête ! » réalisai-je. « Vous voulez m'utiliser à des fins personnelles ? Non ! engagez un détective ! Je ne veux pas être mêlée à une enquête privée alors que vous n'avez pas jugé bon de déposer une plainte en bonne et due forme auprès des Aurors ! ».

Zabini répliqua calmement :

« Le ministre lui-même est au courant, mais il pense qu'ouvrir une enquête est inutile. Pas nous. Ecoutez, Mademoiselle Abbott… Hannah » _(il m'a appelée par mon prénom ! et pourquoi Malfoy a-t-il a nouveau levé les yeux au ciel ?) _« nous avons besoin de votre aide. Nous avons été nommés consultants, pour nos…expériences passées avec les Mangemorts, et non, je n'en étais pas un » fit-il en voyant mon expression. « Mais j'en connaissais plusieurs, ce qui me qualifiait pour le poste d'après Scrimgeour. Bref, comme je le disais, nous n'avons en revanche aucune idée des méthodes à suivre lorsque l'on conduit une enquête de ce type.

-De quel type ? » demandais-je malgré moi, la curiosité reprenant le dessus.

« Une disparition », répondit gravement Blaise. _(après tout, il m'a bien appelée Hannah).

* * *

_

_(Eloise)_

Le déménagement se poursuivait lorsque mon portable sonna. Je répondis mais mon interlocuteur n'avait pas prononcé deux mots que je raccrochais immédiatement.

_Accio manteau !_ pensais-je (_rien ne vaut un entraînement de chaque instant pour les sorts informulés) _et je l'enfilais rapidement, lançant à la cantonade :

« Je sors ! ne m'attendez pas et installez-vous ! ».

Zacharias avait été bien inspiré. Il me donnait une excuse pour ne pas rester et être le témoin impuissant de la décoration de la cuisine. J'aurais la surprise demain matin.

Par contre, une longue soirée m'attendait. Cela faisait six mois que Zach m'appelait chaque premier dimanche du mois, massacrant mon prénom ainsi que toutes les locutions existantes, et ce dans un état d'ébriété avancé.

Comment arrivait-il à composer mon numéro ? Il se souvenait de la touche sur laquelle appuyer pour mon numéro préenregistré, et ça lui suffisait. Quoique entre nous, j'ai toujours soutenu que son instinct de conservation lui soufflait la bonne touche _(le numéro 3)_ au lieu d'une autre telle que celle du fixe d 'Alessandra _(le_ _numéro 1)_, du portable d'Alessandra _(le numéro 2)_, des parents d'Alessandra (_le numéro 4),_ de son père (_le numéro 5_), de son rédacteur en chef (_le numéro 6),_ du service des réclamations de l'hypermarché moldu XXX où il fait ses courses en dépit des nombreuses insatisfactions qu'il en retire _(le numéro 7 n'est pas la touche la moins utilisée, croyez-moi)._

Je sais, la vie sociale de Zacharias est aussi vide que la mienne. Mais il a toujours eu suffisamment de présence d'esprit pour ne pas composer le numéro 1, 2 _(Alessandra l'aurait_ _écorché vif),_ le numéro 4 _(les parents d'Alessandra l'auraient dit à leur fille, cf les_ _conséquences des numéro 1 et 2_), le numéro 5 _(son père moldu l'aurait dit à sa mère sorcière_ _qui lui aurait envoyé une Beuglante_), le numéro 6 (_il n'aurait pas été viré, mais rétrogradé pour un temps…à la rubrique horoscope ou cuisine, peut-être_) ou le numéro 7 _(il aurait perdu toute crédibilité et ses nombreuses plaintes auraient été laissées sans suite)._

Pourquoi cette beuverie rituelle tous les premiers dimanche du mois ? Je l'avais déjà mentionné : Zach tente en vain de demander la main d'Alessandra. Il cherche dans l'alcool le courage pour franchir le cap, mais ça ne fonctionne pas et je commence à en avoir assez. La perspective de passer ma soirée à le soigner à la manière moldue ne me disait rien qui vaille.

Pourquoi je n'utilise pas de Sort de Sobriété ? Très mauvaise idée. La première fois que je me suis retrouvée confrontée à un Zacharias totalement saoul, ce fut ma première impulsion. Mais je ne maîtrise pas trop ce sort _(je n'en avais jamais eu l'utilité)_ et j'y avais mis trop d'énergie. Je souhaitais si fortement que Zacharias recouvrît sa lucidité que l'effet fut désastreux. Il redevint extrêmement lucide. Trop, peut-être, puisque ce pauvre monde le dégoûta à un point tel qu'il tenta de lui échapper en sautant du balcon de son appartement situé non au rez-de-chaussée mais au cinquième étage (_ce qui fait une différence non négligeable dans ce genre de_ _situation)._

Mon œil de lynx surprit Zacarias alors qu'il tentait d'escalader la rambarde de son balcon. Je lançais un _« Incarceratus » _bien senti, les cordes s'enroulant autour de Zacharias pour l'immobiliser faillirent l'étrangler, puis je dus rester bien malgré moi pour éviter une rechute. Quand Zacharias Smith est désespéré, croyez-moi, il faut se munir de boules Quies car ses plaintes égalent en intensité celles des Manticores. Je lui aurais volontiers jeté un _Silencio,_ mais après avoir presque poussé au suicide un de mes meilleurs amis, je décidais en avoir fait assez pour cette nuit. Je traversais une crise de confiance temporaire en mes capacités, et sagement je ne touchais plus à ma baguette jusqu'au lendemain matin.

Depuis, malgré la forte tentation, j'évite de jeter des sorts de Sobriété aux gens qui sont ivres, Zacharias en tête. (_Etrange qu'un sort ait mal tourné, c'est d'ordinaire réservé à Sue. A cette différence près : alors qu'une mare gélatineuse verte est facilement repérable, un surplus de lucidité l'est beaucoup moins. Du désavantage d'être trop axée sur l'aspect psychique des choses- je n'aurais pas deviné que mon sort avait cafouillé sans l'image perturbante de Zacharias tentant d'enjamber le balconet en s'égosillant "Adieu, monde cruel!" des mots qui en eux-mêmes sonnaient l'alarme.)_

Mais là, ça commençait à bien faire. D'ordinaire je ne me mêle pas de la vie privée de qui que ce soit _(ne fais pas aux autres ce que tu ne voudrais pas qu'on te fis) _mais ça ne pouvait plus durer. Je refusais de jouer l'infirmière compatissante plus longtemps. On parle de l'instinct quasi-maternel des femmes- ha ! si Zacharias n'était pas mon ami, et sans cet obscur remords de lui avoir donné un superflu de lucidité, j'aurais composé le numéro 1, ou 2 et abandonné Zach aux lions. Sans compter que je n'approuve pas trop sa décision de se marier si jeune- ça se fait surtout chez les sorciers, mais se caser si tôt pour le regretter une vie entière…Enfin, si Zach était volontaire pour se passer la corde au cou, et si ça m'empêchait de passer la nuit chez moi…je n'avais plus qu'à l'aider à se pendre. Même si pour cela il devait d'abord me servir de cobaye pour ce sortilège concocté spécialement en son honneur :

_« Desinibriatus totalus ! » _lançais-je posément.

L'innocent Zacharias n'eut pas le temps de réagir, mais son expression faciale changea de complètement sonnée à douloureusement alerte.

« Eloise, qu'est-ce que tu m'as fait ? Je me sentais sans peur…

-Pas sans reproche en tout cas », sifflais-je. « Penser que mon ami est un couard aviné ! Zach, je ne suis plus ton assurance ivresse : je fais autre chose de mes dimanche soir, figure-toi ! Alors maintenant tu vas voir Alessandra et tu lui dis…ce que tu à as dire ! ».

Zach chercha une échappatoire mais il savait que lorsqu'on m'énervait trop, on en souffrait les conséquences. Et s'il tentait de résister, ça n'allait pas être joli pour lui. Oh, non.

Il me supplia _(Zach ne s'abaisse jamais à ça, preuve supplémentaire de son incapacité à agir normalement- voilà une des nombreuses raisons pour lesquelles je suis heureuse d'être célibataire) _:

« Juste un petit verre de whisky pur feu, pour la route ?

-Juste un, alors », marmonnais-je en conjurant un verre et une bouteille.

« Je saurais si c'est ton absurde jus de citrouille », menaça-t-il.

_Enfin, je retrouvais un peu de Zacharias Smith dans ce vermisseau amoureux effarouché. _

Il but d'un trait. J'avais prévu cette situation- quelques gouttes de whisky pur feu diluées dans une fiole de Veritaserum chipée à Sue _(elle_ _en a plein les poches- drôle de fascination, mais du moment qu'elle n'en mets pas dans mon potage…)_. Zach ne pouvait plus se défiler : je l'accompagnais jusqu'à l'appartement d'Alessandra, sonnais à sa place et disparut dès qu'elle ouvrit la porte. Ce qui se passa ensuite n'était plus de mon ressort. Je retournais à mon appartement _(Pucey et Wood devaient dormir à poings fermés)_ et allais me coucher.

Je fis un rêve bizarre cependant : une araignée tissait sa toile, une mouche se faisait capturer et tout d'un coup…j'étais à l'intérieur de la mouche…je tentais de m'échapper par une ouverture hors de la toile, mais en vain car plus j'essayais de m'en désengager…plus au contraire les filets se refermaient sur moi, et j'allais en sens inverse de la direction que je voulais prendre. Je me réveillais à cinq heures du matin, le cauchemar encore ancré dans mon esprit. Et quelque part, je savais qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'un cauchemar ordinaire…Mes entraînements avaient porté leurs fruits. Restait à savoir comment les interpréter.

* * *

_(Hannah)_

« Qui a disparu ? » demandais-je.

Blaise hésita une fraction de seconde, puis, plongeant ses yeux dans les miens :

« Théodore Nott, un ami proche.

-Nott ? Ce nom ne me dit rien.

-Normal, » croassa Malfoy qui avait retrouvé l'usage de la parole mais était encore un peu enroué. « Théo est encore plus passe-muraille que Blaise, si c'est possible.

-Théodore a toujours été plutôt discret et solitaire. Il passait de longues heures à la bibliothèque à Poudlard » précisa Blaise.

« Depuis quand a-t-il disparu ?

-Cela fait deux semaines qu'il ne répond plus à nos hiboux, son manoir est désert et il n'a pas envoyé de lettres ensorcelées à Malfoy malgré sa dernière Beuglante. Quelque chose ne tourne pas rond, Hannah » annonça Blaise d'un ton sérieux. « Nous craignons qu'il n'ait été enlevé. Il savait beaucoup de choses sur les Mangemorts ; son père en était un…mais il a toujours refusé de choisir un camp.

-Qui pouvait lui en vouloir ?

-Personne ! » cria Malfoy. « Théo a toujours été si calme… ».

Je pensais à Ella. _Méfiez vous de l'eau qui dort._

Je pris une décision :

« C'est d'accord. Je vous aiderais dans vos recherches, mais je crois nécessaire de ne pas laisser Seamus poursuivre seul l'enquête sur les Fausses Dragées. Nous n'abandonnerons pas ce qui nous a été confié par les Aurors et Mrs Owen », ajoutais-je avec un petit sourire à l'attention de Malfoy qui blêmit.

_Et puis, ajoutais-je in petto, j'ai de meilleures sources qu'un ancien Gryffondor pour savoir où me procurer ces ingrédients…_

« Est-ce tout pour aujourd'hui ?

-Oui. Merci, Hannah.

-De rien, Blaise ». J'ignorai Malfoy _(me réveiller à cette heure !)_ qui bizarrement n'émit commentaire, saisi à nouveau de cet incompréhensible _(vraiment ?)_ frémissement des lèvres sans que n'en sorte aucun son.

Je fis semblant de ne pas avoir vu Blaise agiter discrètement sa baguette en direction de Malfoy. Dans son cas, les _Silencio _informulés sont faits pour être utilisés.Et puis, je lui étais reconnaissante de m'avoir permis d'utiliser Malfoy comme punching-ball verbal (_et physique,_ _d'ailleurs_) sans interruption malvenue de la part de l'objet de ma colère. Un garçon très sympathique, Blaise…

_Pop !

* * *

_

_(narrateur omniscient)_

Dès qu'Hannah Abbot fût partie, Blaise leva le _Silencio_. Mal lui en prit :

« Horrible ! Répugnant ! Blaise, tu réalises que tu te comportes comme un première année de Poufsouffle frappé d'amoooour ! » s'exclama Draco Malfoy, l'air dégoûté. Il parodia : « _Appelez-moi Blaise_. Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire la prochaine fois…

-_Silencio _! » cria Blaise. Et il poursuivit calmement :

« Malfoy, cesse tes trolleries, et parlons sérieusement. Elle nous est utile pour retrouver Théo, alors mets tes préjugés de côté et sois aimable…non, c'est trop demander, va pour courtois. » Il jeta un coup d'œil à son ami et se ravisa: « Ou plutôt sois comme maintenant : muet. »

Et, avant de transplaner au manoir Zabini, il déclara d'un ton neutre :

« Et si j'entends la moindre allusion déplacée sur le fait que **tu** superviseras Finnigan la semaine prochaine et que **je** ferai équipe avec elle sur la disparition de Théo…disons qu'il serait regrettable que les barrières anti-Ombrage disposées sur ma propriété se révèlent moins fiables que prévu. »

_Pop !

* * *

_

_(Eloise)_

Je suis perplexe. Il est cinq heures du matin, et en consultant machinalement mon portable j'ai trouvé ce texto d'Hannah envoyé hier au soir : « ce soir RDV 3 Balais. Beaucoup de choses à raconter. H » et celui de Sue : « H soupçons. Rien dire sur achats. Dem1 soir chac1 pour soi. S ».

Je me rends à la cuisine. Rien à signaler, mis à part les gigantesques banderoles recouvrant les placards respectifs de Pucey et Wood. Celle de Pucey est bleu et argent et a été charmée pour que défilent les phrases suivantes : _« Allez les Tornades ! Les Tornades en Force ! »_ etc, etc. Pas beaucoup de créativité ; tout dans les synonymes, mais le message est clair.

Du côté de Wood, la même chose version Flaquemare : _«Flaquemare va remporter la Coupe ! Flaquemare champion régional ! »._

Je fronce néanmoins les sourcils en voyant que le frigidaire commun arbore deux petits pins, à la même hauteur, l'un avec l'inscription _« Vive les Tornades ! »_ et l'autre avec _« Flaquemare Forever !_ ».

Enfin…ce ne sont que des pins, et si ça les amuse. En attendant, je sens que la journée va être longue car malgré moi, j'ai hâte de savoir…

Qu 'est-il arrivé à Zacharias ?

Que signifie mon cauchemar ?

* * *

**_Note de l'auteur:_**

_**-**un petit com'? des questions, suggestions? maintenant vous savez qui a disparu... désolée je voulais poster plus tôt mais mon emploi du temps ne me l'a pas permis..._

_-ces chapitres de "mise en place" m'ennuient un peu mais n'oubliez pas que je vous laisse quelques indices..._

_-j'ai updaté les RAR sur mon profil!_


	13. Graines d'ellébore et dent de dragon

Disclaimer : Harry Potter est à J.K Rowling. L'intrigue de cette histoire (ou son absence totale) me revient.

Un grand merci aux revieweuses du chapitre 12: **Maelys, 'Clochett', Ninianne, Antigone & titemaya!**

Très, très désolée de ne pas avoir posté plus tôt. Les études vous vampirisent parfois! Merci de votre compréhension.

* * *

_(Hannah)_

Assise à notre table habituelle aux Trois Balais, je médite sur ma journée.

Malfoy a tenu à ce que Blaise et moi nous occupions de la disparition de Nott alors que lui faisait équipe avec Seamus sur l'affaire des Berties crochues trafiquées. Ce qui m'étonne, car j'aurais plutôt parié qu'il était du genre à s'arroger la seule affaire du mois potentiellement intéressante. Malheureusement, lorsque Blaise et moi nous sommes rendus à l'appartement que Nott avait dit avoir loué- _« en attendant de_ _pouvoir récupérer son manoir, car son père était Mangemort » _m'expliqua Blaise- nous trouvâmes les lieux en parfait état, mais nulle trace de son récent occupant.

Les meubles étaient recouverts de housses, et il n'y avait ni livres, ni vêtements en vue, ni des messages envoyés par Malfoy et Blaise et qui auraient dû, selon leurs dires, être laissés sur le palier par leurs hiboux.

Cela ne pouvait signifier qu'une seule chose : Théodore Nott n'avait jamais habité cet appartement, contrairement à ce que Blaise et Malfoy avaient déclaré. Ou alors, Nott leur avait menti et ils n'avaient pu en avoir la preuve, ne lui ayant jamais rendu visite pendant ces deux derniers mois, mois pendant lesquels il était supposé emménager.

Blaise devina le cours de mes pensées :

« Théo ne nous aurait jamais menti, Hannah. Pas à nous. Il a habité cet appartement, à un moment donné, et pour des raisons que j'ignore, quelqu'un a effacé toute trace de son passage ici. »

Il me demanda ensuite d'une voix neutre :

« Comptez-vous classer l'affaire sans suite, vous aussi ?

-Pas temps que nous n'avons pas localisé votre ami. En attendant, je poursuivrais l'enquête avec vous, si vous voulez bien de moi. »

Bizarrement, il se colora quelque peu à mes paroles _(pourquoi ? qu'ai-je dit ?)_:

«Sachez bien que j'apprécie votre aide. Quelle est la prochaine étape ?

-Nous procéderons à des enquêtes de voisinage classiques tout au long de la semaine. Nous essaierons d'établir que Théodore Nott a bien habité ici ces deux derniers mois, puis nous daterons aussi précisément que possible ses apparitions dans la région. Avez-vous contacté ces proches ?

-Il n'a plus de famille en vie et Draco et moi sommes ses seuls amis. »

Nous transplanâmes ensuite au bureau des Aurors, où nous attendaient Malfoy et Seamus. Ce dernier nous annonça d'un air consterné que les graines d 'ellébore de Nouvelle-Zélande étaient actuellement introuvables sur le marché, interdites à la vente depuis deux ans par le département sanitaire du Ministère à cause des allergies incontrôlables qu'elles pouvaient provoquer. Je me tournais vers Malfoy :

« N'est-ce pas le moment idéal pour justifier ton salaire de consultant, Malfoy ? »

Il me regarda sans comprendre. J'éclairais sa lanterne :

« Ne pourrais-tu pas te renseigner auprès de certaines…hum, connaissances, au sujet du trafic de graines d'ellébore sur le marché noir ?

-Les graines d'ellébore ne sont pas le genre de choses que l'on trouve sur un marché noir digne de ce nom, Abbott.

-Pourquoi pas ? Si elles sont illégales, il y a sans doute une demande pour elles. Sans l'attrait qu'exerce l'interdit sur la plupart de nos concitoyens, nous serions au chômage et contraints de nous reconvertir en joueurs de Quidditch.

-Qu'on ne me parle pas de Quidditch ! » explosa mon susceptible collègue.

_Ainsi que Blaise me le confia après son départ, Draco Malfoy ruminait encore le rejet de sa candidature comme attrapeur auprès des grandes équipes de Quidditch du pays, que ce soit l'équipe nationale auprès de laquelle il avait postulé en premier (bien que débutant, il ne craignait pas de sauter les étapes) avant de rabaisser ses ambitions aux grandes équipes régionales : Frelons, Tornades, Flaquemare, Canons…qui lui avaient toutes opposé une fin de non-recevoir._

Blaise ajouta :

« Et puis, le temps est révolu où les boutiques de l'Allée des Embrumes détenaient le quasi-monopole du trafic d'artifacts magiques en Angleterre. Désormais, le marché parallèle est bien plus vaste et fragmenté qu'avant. Il est beaucoup plus difficile de se procurer des objets illicites qu'il y a deux ans…

-C'est vrai, je me souviens encore de la Main de la Gloire que Père m'avait achetée pour mes dix ans…Et dès que je voulais une tête de gobelin empaillé pour faire peur aux première année de Poufsouffle, je n'avais qu'à envoyer un hibou à Barjow & Beurk, et je la recevais dans les six jours. Une telle qualité et rapidité dans le service telle qu'on ne retrouve plus chez les commerçants actuels…» soupira Malfoy, la nostalgie pointant dans sa voix.

Seamus le considérait d'un œil effaré. Moi-même, je n'en menais pas large.

Et chacun rentra chez soi.

En m'y prenant bien, je pourrais obtenir de certains membres du BAM qu'ils fouillent leur carnet de _(peu recommandables)_ adresses pour moi. Mais avant de parvenir à ce résultat, il me faut leur faire avouer qu'elles ont joué avec le feu…

Tiens, voilà Susan et Eloise. Se sont-elles concertées avant de venir ici ?

* * *

_(Susan)_

Nous revoilà pour une nouvelle réunion du BAM. Je n'ai pas pu envoyer d'autres signaux d'alertes à Eloise que mon message un peu cryptique - mais c'est une Serdaigle, je lui fais confiance pour avoir su l'interpréter correctement. En tout cas, je me lance dans la narration effrénée de ma journée. Mon but : empêcher Hannah de me cuisiner sur mes achats que la loi désapprouve…

« J'ai reçu un message d'Ernie. Je n'ai plus à dialoguer avec la Gazette au sujet de l'affaire des dragées. Désormais c'est lui seul qui s'occupe des déclarations du Ministre à ce sujet : des mauvais plaisantins ont trafiqué les dragées, l'intoxication a été circonscrite à une vingtaine d'enfants- bref, il espère que l'histoire s'éteindra d'elle-même. Quant à moi, je dois entrer en contact avec les Aurors en charge de l'affaire et leur faire gentiment comprendre » je m'agite sous le regard narquois d'Hannah «que plus vite le Ministre pourra présenter ces mauvais garnements au public, mieux cela vaudra. Ne t'énerve pas Hannah, il ne s'agit pas d'une critique personnelle de ton travail, mais d'un message officieux d'Ernie MacMillan. Je ne serais pas surprise d'apprendre que c'est lui et non Scrimgeour qui a pris l'initiative de faire pression sur vous par mon humble intermédiaire.»

Hannah me sourit. Sa conscience professionnelle a été blessée, mais elle en tiendra rigueur à Ernie et non à moi.

« Et ta journée, Hannah ? » interroge Eloise, l'air visiblement ailleurs. Elle me paraît anxieuse, comme si elle attendait quelque chose…

Hannah hésite avant de répondre qu'elle n'a rien de particulier à nous signaler.

« En revanche, nous recherchons la provenance de ces fameuses graines d 'ellébore qui ont été utilisées dans la confection des dragées… »

Elle nous lance un regard appuyé. Je fais semblant de ne pas comprendre :

« De Nouvelle-Zélande, d'après ce que Rogue t' a écrit… »

Hannah m'ignore et poursuit :

« Les graines d'ellébore ne sont plus vendues depuis deux ans. Elles ont été interdites et nul ne peut en acheter désormais. Cela nous laisse une explication :…

-Excusez-moi, pouvons-nous sortir un instant ? Il fait chaud ici », s'évente exagérément Eloise, qui intervient juste à temps mais paradoxalement donne l'impression de n'avoir écouté que d'une oreille notre conversation. Et que signifient ses fréquents coups d'yeux autour d'elle ? Pense-t-elle qu'on nous surveille ?

Hannah, déconcertée, accepte cependant, mais je lis dans ses yeux que ce n'est que partie remise. Nous sortons pour nous promener le long du Chemin de Traverse.

* * *

_(Hannah)_

Sue tente par tous les moyens d'échapper à mes questions. C'est le signe d'une conscience troublée et preuve évidente de sa culpabilité. Elle parle, parle, parle : où trouve-t-elle tout ce souffle ? Je la laisse s'enferrer alors qu'elle raconte sa journée éprouvante chez sa cousine Lucinda, l'humiliation des têtards devant Justin Finch-Fletchley et Terry Boot, son désir de revanche contre Lucinda, le fait qu'elle ne regrette pas son travail actuel qui lui laisse beaucoup de temps libre et une paie supérieure à ce qu'elle aurait pu espéré d'un poste d'assistante débutante du professeur de Potions, sa joie de ne pas avoir à côtoyer Rogue huit heures par jour six jours sur sept, et…

« OH ! Regardez-ça ! » s'écrie-t-elle, nous désignant dans une vitrine cossue des bottes en cuir de dragon.

« C'est ce que ce m'as-tu-vu de Terry Boot portait aux pieds ! Quel goût de dégénéré ! Et il ne s'agissait pas d'imitation bon marché en cuir synthétique, non ; il lui a fallu les écailles à 120 Gallons d'une malheureuse bête écorchée qui a souffert le martyre !

-N'est-ce pas hypocrite de ta part ? » lance soudain Eloise, l'oeil pétillant.

« N'aurais-tu pas une **_dent_** contre Terry Boot ? ».

Sue rougit et j'ai l'impression que les paroles d'Ella ont un double sens qui m'échappe. Cependant, je n'ai pas le temps de m'y attarder car un objet volant écarlate non identifié fonce droit sur nous. Ou plutôt sur Ella, réalisons-nous alors que l'objet en question se rapproche.

On dirait…

« Une Beuglante ! » s'exclame Sue.

« Qui pourrait t'envoyer une Beuglante, Ella ? ».

Eloise sort sa baguette et lance un _« Congestio ! »_ destiné à retarder l'inévitable et réplique aussi innocemment qu'elle le peut :

« Quelqu'un qui m'en veut ? ».

Puis :

« Sue, Hannah, je vais ouvrir ce poulet chez moi. Tenez » annonce-t-elle en sortant de son sac un dossier que Sue attrape au vol « la revue de presse de ce mois-ci et Hannah, je me renseignerai pour tes graines d'ellébore néo-zélandaises. Bonne soirée ! ».

_Pop !_

* * *

_(Susan)_

Je n'en reviens pas ! Eloise a implicitement admis devant Hannah sa connaissance du marché parallèle…Enfin, elle ne m'a pas mise en cause, bien que j'aie eu peur lorsqu'elle a fait allusion à la dent de dragon que je l'aie chargée de me trouver il y a trois mois.

Un produit très rare et très cher, qui m'a contrainte à vider mon compte en banque à Gringotts _(car ces dents, pour être pleinement efficaces, doivent provenir d'une extraction sur un dragon vivant…et peu de sorciers sont désireux de se frotter aux mâchoires de ces bestioles. Mais je proteste contre l'accusation de maltraitance des dragons: leur arracher une dent, c'est aussi douloureux pour eux qu'un passage chez le dentiste pour moi, alors que leur arracher des_ _écailles, ça reviendrait à scalper mon épiderme, ce qui se révélerait infiniment plus douloureux …Brr, oublions- ça. Je maintiens que Boot est plus susceptible que moi d'être dénoncé à la SPACM- Société de Protection des Animaux et Créatures Magiques)._ Avant qu'Hannah aie le temps d'additionner deux et deux, je me retire, promettant de lire le dossier mis au point par Eloise. Je me demande ce que cette Beuglante avait à lui raconter…

* * *

_(Eloise)_

J'ai attendu toute la matinée un message de Zacharias. Ce n'est qu'en début d'après-midi que j'ai commencé à soupçonner que ce message me serait adressé sous forme de Beuglante. Et me voilà à présent marchant prestement vers mon appartement, la lettre me suivant impitoyablement. En traversant le salon, je tombe sur Pucey que je salue d'un ton courtois et serein, mais lui n'a d'yeux que pour la Beuglante qui laisse échapper des volutes de fumée inquiétantes, comme une cocotte - minute furieuse sur le point d'exploser. Pucey se contente de faire remarquer :

« Prenez garde à vos oreilles. Le _Congestio_ retarde l'inévitable mais a pour conséquence de tripler le volume…Nous avons eu des cas de bourdonnements prolongés chez des patients une semaine après réception de ces billets doux. »

Je l'ignore, m'enferme dans ma chambre et enfouis ma tête dans un oreiller, non sans avoir jeté un _Insonorus_ pour ne pas incommoder mon colocataire. Juste à temps car la Beuglante implose et le timbre d'un Zacharias au mieux de sa forme résonne :

« COMMENT AS-TU OSE ME GLISSER DU VERITASERUM ET M'HUMILIER AINSI ? REPONDS-MOI , ELOISE CELESTINE MIDGEN ! COMMENT AS-TU OSE ? ».

Aïe ! Zach est réellement en colère contre moi s'il recourt à mon secret honteux :mon deuxième prénom. Célestine, je vous demande un peu ! Zach et le BAM sont les seuls au courant, car je leur fais confiance pour ne jamais divulguer cette terrible fantaisie de ma mère. Les âmes mal intentionnées qui prendraient connaissance de cette information mettraient la main sur dix bonnes années de chantage…Enfin, ne nous plaignons pas, Sue Ermengarde Bones est plus mal lotie que moi. Ainsi qu'elle le dit elle-même :

_«Une de mes aïeules du côté maternel tenait absolument à ce qu'une de ses descendantes porte son prénom, Ermengarde. Pendant des générations, tout le monde s'est bien gardé de se souvenir de son vœu. Mais ma mère est très « famille », et elle a décidé de faire de sa fille unique première-née la victime sacrificielle de ce que le reste de la famille, tante Margaret en tête, s'est empressée d'oublier en nommant sa progéniture Lucinda Virginia. Et encore, j'ai eu de la chance dans mon malheur. Sans l'intervention énergique de Papa et de tante Amélia, le monde m'aurait connue sous le titre de Ermengarde Susan Bones. »_

Zach me voue encore aux gémonies :

« AS-TU LA MOINDRE IDEE DU NOMBRE DE NIAISERIES SENTIMENTALES ET SIRUPEUSES QUE J'AI DEBITEES SANS POUVOIR M'ARRETER ? ET TOUT EN ETANT PLEINEMENT CONSCIENT DE CE QUE JE DISAIS ? SAIS-TU QUELLE A ETE LA PREMIERE REACTION D'ALESSANDRA QUAND JE LUI AI FAIT MA DECLARATION ? ELLE A DIT QUE J'ETAIS… » murmuré honteusement et vigoureusement à la fois « **_chou !_** ».

Puis tonnant à nouveau :

« MOI, ZACHARIAS SMITH, L'ENQUIQUINEUR PAR EXCELLENCE, JE ME SUIS FAIT TRAITER DE CHOU PAR LA FEMME QUE J'AIME ! ET PAR TA FAUTE ! ».

Et soudain, plus calmement :

« Mais je te dois des remerciements, je suppose…car elle a dit oui ! Et malgré toutes les horreurs que le Veritaserum m'a fait raconter ! Elle sait **tout **et pourtant…elle veut bien de moi ! Elle m'a demandé de te remercier d'avoir pris les choses en main et je dois…m'excuser pour toutes les fois où tu as dû t'occuper de ma phobie de l'engagement. Mais elle a juré de ne plus me laisser approcher un seul débit de boissons jusqu'à mes soixante-sept ans. Je te laisse, Eloise, et nous essaierons de te rendre visite bientôt, mais auparavant je dois faire la tournée de sa famille. Souhaite-moi bonne chance et sache que je ne t'en veux plus…trop ! Mais je ne boirais plus jamais un seul verre d'eau versé par tes soins ! ».

Et la lettre se consuma.

Ma seule et unique tentative de jouer les Cupidon s'est bien déroulée, mis à part le fait que Zach va devoir charmer sa belle-famille. Un travail d'Hercule, mais qu'il doit accomplir seul.

Et voilà un problème de réglé. Reste à accomplir cette petite tâche pour Hannah. Bien, allons-y…

* * *

_(Hannah)_

Je me demande ce que Sue a bien pu acheter. Sans doute des ingrédients qu'elle emmagasinera dans son mini-laboratoire pour quelques expériences qui nous surprendront un jour.

* * *

_(Susan)_

Je suis dans mon laboratoire secret : une petite pièce sombre remplie de chaudrons et autres éprouvettes.

J'utilise une pièce dont mes parents ne connaissent pas l'existence : dissimulée derrière une tapisserie représentant mon trisaïeul du côté paternel Hector Tibian, elle ne s'ouvre que si l'on prononce la devise de ce cher ancêtre _« ossatum non tremet_ _»_.

Depuis trois mois, je poursuis mes expériences sur ma dent de dragon. Ma théorie est la suivante : les dragons sont réputés pour régulièrement cracher du feu, n'est-ce-pas ? Or leurs dents sont parfaites, l'émail est d'une blancheur éclatante et ne semble pas souffrir de « brûlures ». D'où mon hypothèse : l'émail des dents de dragon contient quelque agent chimique résistant à la chaleur des flammes. Mon but : découvrir ce composant et l'extraire afin d'en tirer une potion qui neutraliserait les effets d'un _Incendio._ Les avantages seraient considérables, en premier lieu pour le Aurors, souvent attaqués par des maléfices de ce genre _(des études scientifiques sérieuses menées auprès de St Mungo montrent que 29 des Aurors admis souffrent de ce maléfice). _

Aujourd'hui, je me sens inspirée. J'espère que d'ici quelques mois, je pourrais tester mon premier onguent anti-brûlures…Il me faudra juste trouver un cobaye ayant suffisamment confiance en moi pour accepter d'être la cible d'_Incendio_ divers et variés avec mon onguent prototype comme seul remède…

* * *

_(Eloise)_

Me voilà à nouveau dans un bar _(la culture des pubs est très présente chez les sorciers)_ mais très mal famé, celui-là. Je porte un long manteau dont le capuchon retombe sur mes yeux, ainsi qu'un large foulard qui dissimule le bas de mon visage et remplit également l'office de cache-poussière, car l'endroit n'a pas été balayé depuis longtemps et je suis allergique aux acariens. Or, éternuer à répétition lors de négociations par nature discrètes tend à vous discréditer comme interlocuteur fiable et solide. Mon « contact » est un sorcier aux cheveux blancs comme neige mais à la conscience couleur de suie. Il ricane lorsque je m'enquiers de la disponibilité des graines d'ellébore sur le marché :

« Qui peut bien vouloir de cette pacotille ? Même quand c'était légal, mes clients ne se bousculaient pas au portillon pour en acheter. Seuls les huluberlus qui voulaient traficoter les potions en demandaient, mais c'est rare et dur à cultiver. Pourquoi s'embêter avec ces ingrédients pour amateurs alors qu'il existe tout un tas de poisons indétectables… »

Et il poursuit quelques minutes en évoquant des ingrédients qui ne me disent absolument rien. Je ne suis pas Sue ! Je pose ensuite une question personnelle :

« Un de ms clients serait intéressé par des manuscrits datant de la décennie post-Fondateurs et rédigés par un certain Isidore Danleynuages.

-Ceci n'est pas de mon ressort. Ce genre d'objets, je ne peux plus les fournir. D'autres circuits de distribution, mieux équipés et légaux, s'en occupent. Votre client devra s'adresser à eux, mais il lui en coûtera bien plus cher…

-Vos prix sont déjà assez élevés, il me semble.

-C'est pourquoi vous feriez mieux de vous adresser à moi. Mais tous les objets de la période immédiate post-Fondateurs appartiennent au marché des œuvres d'Art : soit à des particuliers, collectionneurs, fondations, musées, ou au ministère. On raconte même » il chuchota « que beaucoup seraient entreposés au département des Mystères et que ce dernier cherche à mettre le grappin sur le reste… »

* * *

_(Hannah)_

Il est minuit et je ressasse le rapport d'Eloise, qui vient de passer en un coup de vent pour me délivrer ces surprenantes informations: il est impossible de se procurer des graines d'ellébore sur le marché parallèle. Elles n'ont tout simplement aucune utilité valable auprès des acheteurs. Ella a ajouté :

« On ne les cultive même plus en Nouvelle-Zélande de nos jours. La seule solution que j'entrevois, c'est que tes" empoisonneurs " ont puisé dans des stocks constitués alors que les graines d'ellébore étaient encore commercialisables. »

Et elle a conclu par la même question qui me chiffonne :

« Pourquoi se donner tant de mal et utiliser des ingrédients à peine nocifs qui n'ont provoqué qu'une légère intoxication alimentaire alors qu'on aurait pu faire davantage de dégâts avec des produits aisément disponibles sur le marché noir ? ».

Je réfléchis toute la nuit. Ma cervelle tente de me dire quelque chose. Dans mon crâne se bousculent des questions, des phrases lancées négligemment…Je n'arrive pas à trier parmi les indices potentiels et les messages de mon subconscient… Ce qui a été dit aujourd'hui par Sue sur son travail au Ministère…Blaise Zabini et sa manière de rougir…Des stocks de graine d'ellébore ? Des dragons dans le ciel étoilé, aux écailles reluisantes et aux canines immaculées…

* * *

_(narrateur omniscient)_

Blaise Zabini, Draco Malfoy et Seamus Finnigan arrivaient au bureau des Aurors lorsqu'ils furent accueillis par une Hannah Abbott sereine mais rayonnante. Avant qu'ils aient pu dire quoi que ce fût, la jeune femme fit une annonce inédite au sein de la fine équipe. Une annonce dont la douce musique n'avait pas encore résonné aux oreilles de ses coéquipiers et qui, ceux-ci le découvrirent, était enthousiasmante en ces temps de sur-place routinier :

« Il s'agit de l'affaire des Fausses dragées. J'ai une piste ».

* * *

**_Note de l'auteur:_**

**_-_**_encore une fois, désolée pour le délai. Je compatis poster un chapitre plus long au départ mais je posterai finalement le chapitre 14 dans deux ou trois jours, afin que vous puissiez réfléchir aux indices et peut-être arriver à la même conclusion que Hannah. Vos déductions m'intéressent!_**_  
_**

**_  
_**


	14. Douce vengeance

Disclaimer : Harry Potter est à J.K Rowling. L'intrigue de cette histoire (ou son absence totale) me revient.

Merci aux revieweuses du chapitre 13 qui se sont brillamment prêtées au jeu des déductions: **Maelys, titemaya, Ninianne et 'Clochett'.**

Mais pour celles qui croyaient que tout allait être résolu dans ce chapitre, j'ai le regret de dire que ce n'est pas le cas et que l'enquête continue!

* * *

_(narrateur omniscient)_

Blaise Zabini, Seamus Finnigan et même Draco Malfoy écoutaient attentivement le raisonnement d'Hannah Abbott :

« J'ai mené mon enquête sur l'un des principaux ingrédients que le Professeur Rogue a identifiés dans la composition des fausses dragées, à savoir les graines d'ellébore néo-zélandaises. Or, non seulement elles sont aujourd'hui interdites à la vente et impossibles à trouver sur le marché légal, mais il est improbable qu'on puisse s'en procurer sur le marché parallèle étant donné qu'elles ne sont plus produites.

-Pourquoi ? » interrogea Seamus.

« Elles sont très difficiles à cultiver et n'ont aucune capacité de nuisance particulière…Sur bien des plans, elles sont inutiles et à elles seules provoquent des allergies. Mixées avec d'autres ingrédients, elles deviennent moins contrôlables, mais en aucun cas mortelles. D'où la faible demande qu'elles suscitent auprès des éventuels mages noirs dont je ne vois pas l'intérêt à faire éternuer la population. Le pollen est plus efficace, et plus facile à trouver. Ce qui nous amène au point suivant…

-Minute, Abbott. D'où une Poufsouffle respectueuse des lois telle que toi tire-t-elle ces informations ? » interrompit, vous l'aurez deviné, Draco Malfoy.

La jeune femme eut un petit sourire au choix exaspérant _(Draco),_ adorable **(Blaise)** ou type je-sais-bien-des-choses-que-vous-ignorez _(Seamus, sans doute le plus objectif)_.

« J'ai mes sources » fut sa mystérieuse réponse.

Elle enchaîna rapidement :

« Ce qui nous amène au point suivant : où nos malfrats se sont-ils emparés des graines d'ellébore ? En puisant dans des stocks constitués avant que ces ingrédients soient interdits sur le marché par le département sanitaire. Or, on nous dit que même légales, les graines d'ellébore n'intéressaient qu'une clientèle extrêmement réduite : des originaux voulant faire des expériences avec des Potions, ou alors…des professeurs de Potions. Quel meilleur endroit que la réserve d'un professeur de Potions patenté pour se fournir en toutes sortes d'ingrédients rares et souvent inutiles, mais conservés pour le pur " plaisir de l'Art " si je peux me permettre cette expression ? ».

Elle fut satisfaite des lueurs de compréhension qui s'allumaient (_à des rythmes et intensités divers_) dans les yeux de ses collègues.

« Et maintenant que nous soupçonnons la provenance de ces ingrédients, voyons qui peut y avoir accès. Le professeur Rogue, bien sûr, mais nous respectons son éthique et lui-même se respecte trop pour avoir participé à une opération si puérile. Mais il y a son nouvel assistant, Terry Boot, dont la paie comme professeur débutant est assez modeste, et qui pourtant, selon mes sources » un autre petit sourire en coin, « s'est récemment offert des bottes en cuir de dragon véritable à 120 Gallons ».

Seamus s'écria :

« 120 Gallons ! Mais Boot ne se serait jamais acheté des chaussures aussi chères à Poudlard ! ».

Draco Malfoy poussa un cri bizarrement étranglé, à mi-chemin entre le râle d'un Hippogriffe et un hoquet :

« Des bottes de dragon à 120 Gallons ? **Les **bottes qui trônent dans la vitrine de Piéchoyé, au 27 bis du chemin de Traverse ?

-Oui, c'est bien là. J'y ai été hier et je vous assure que le prix de ces bottes était 120 Gallons. Donc…

-**Les** bottes que je convoite depuis vingt-quatre jours, dix-sept heures et quarante-six minutes ?

-Euh…Malfoy, je compatis, mais as-tu bien suivi mon raisonnement ?

-Le soudain enrichissement plus que suspect de Boot alors que sa paie ne le lui permet pas ces folies… »commença Seamus.

« …le fait que ce même Boot a accès à l'une des seules réserves de graines d'ellébore du pays, ce qui le rend très susceptible d'avoir été soudoyé… » poursuivit Blaise.

« Oui, oui, j'ai compris tout ça. Bon travail, Abbott. Et la conclusion que nous devons en tirer est claire :…

-Merci du compliment, Malfoy. Et si nous nous rendions à Poudlard maintenant, pour interroger le suspect ?

-…Terry Boot est un sorcier mort. » conclut sombrement Draco. « Et je me réserve le droit de perquisitionner son logement.

-Draco », chuchota Blaise, « au cas où tu voudrais emprunter les bottes de Boot, n'oublie pas que tu devras te contenter de les admirer dans ton placard.

-Pourquoi ne pourrai-je pas les porter ?

-Une certaine Dolorès Ombrage, envoyée expresse du fisc, te confisquera ces bottes sous prétexte justifiable que tout en elles crie signes extérieurs et très ostensibles de richesse. Ce qui signifie encore douze mois de cache-cache avec le cardigan rose, encore une année de misère pour toi et pour moi…

-Comment ça, pour toi ? Ton manoir va être confisqué ?

-Non, mais c'est tout comme si tu dois y rester à nouveau une année entière. »

Hannah Abbot s'impatientait :

« Vous venez ? ».

Et alors que le petit groupe s'éloignait, Blaise remarqua le sac qu'elle portait à la main, le serrant de manière protectrice contre elle durant tout leur trajet en Magicobus. Que contenait-il ?

Juste l'outil d'une douce vengeance au nom du BAM…

* * *

_(Susan)_

Je viens de recevoir la visite d'un Ernie tout guilleret.

« Tout se déroule pour le mieux, Susan. J'ai été à St Mungo en personne afin de vérifier que tous les enfants étaient sur le chemin de la guérison. J'ai bataillé avec une infirmière particulièrement têtue qui ne voulait rien me confier sous prétexte qu'il s'agissait d'un dossier médical confidentiel, mais elle a cédé et m'a rassuré : un ingrédient qui a causé l'intoxication- de l'ellébore en poudre, je crois- était présent en quantité très faible, ce qui a permis de réduire l'hospitalisation des enfants à une semaine à peine. Demain ils seront sur pied et après-demain, le public aura oublié cette petite affaire ! Susan, voilà ta nouvelle tâche : j'ai l'intention- je veux dire, nous avons l'intention, avec Rufus Scrimgeour » a-t-il rectifié avec un petit rire qui sonnait faux- « de lancer prochainement une grande campagne d'information sur les réussites du ministère sous Scrimgeour- une sorte de bilan de mi-parcours, tu comprends. Souligner à quel point nous prenons à cœur les défis de la reconstruction et de la stabilisation du monde sorcier, etc. Un réel travail de communication, comme tu le vois, Susan. A charge pour toi de présenter le parcours exceptionnel d'un sorcier dévoué aux responsabilités qui lui ont été confiées, mais aussi d'un homme fort et déterminé, contrairement à ce que la Gazette prétend. Tu devras faire éclater la vérité, Susan. Sur le bilan de Rufus Scrimgeour : **un homme, des idées, des réalisations. Du concret**. »

Ouf ! Je savais qu'Ernie avait un style emphatique, mais à ce point…Et ces derniers mots avaient la sonorité martiale d'un slogan électoral.

Alors comme ça je vais devoir préparer des communiqués sur le bilan de Rufus Scrimgeour ?

Vu la manière dont Ernie m'a présenté ma mission, j'ai plutôt l'impression d'avoir été embrigadée comme productrice de propagande officielle en faveur de notre cher ministre, et qu'Ernie tente de protéger ses arrières (_après tout, sa place dépend de celle de Scrimgeour ; si celui-ci saute, notre ambitieux Poufsouffle est bon pour travailler au fin fond d'un obscur placard à balais- euh, bureau- d'un service administratif plus obscur encore du sous-département du traitement des Plaintes Lugubres Automatiquement Ignorées des Elfes de maison Suppliciés, département instauré suite au lobbying constant d'Hermione Granger, mais n'employant qu'un salarié et demi : un morose Percy Weasley, malheureux prédécesseur d'Ernie, rétrogradé après la chute de Fudge, devant faire acte de présence sept jours sur sept pour recevoir sa paie, car les elfes maltraités sont plus susceptibles de venir se plaindre le week-end quand leurs maîtres partent en congé de fin de semaine, avait raisonné Hermione Granger, et un elfe nommé Dobby, venant donner un coup de chiffon aux locaux un mois sur deux car trimant à Poudlard le reste de l'année)_- en rétorquant à la désinformation chronique de la Gazette par…sa propre désinformation. Je n'ai rien contre Scrimgeour, mais je ne le mets pas sur un piédestal non plus. Enfin, je tenterai de faire un portrait flatteur de lui sans pour autant jeter au vent mon intégrité…

Il est temps de déjeuner. Je sors du bâtiment et me dirige vers le restaurant le plus proche. En ouvrant la porte, qui vois-je, au-dessus d'une assiette de steak-frites ?

Oui ! Justin Finch-Fletchley ! Il m'aperçoit, et son expression renfrognée s'éclaire. Il me fait signe de venir à sa table…et j'accepte.

* * *

_(Eloise)_

« Vous avez fait un excellent travail, Mademoiselle Midgen. Je regrette vraiment que votre contrat prenne fin demain. Avez-vous déjà une idée de l'endroit où vous aimeriez travailler après nous ?

-Fleury & Botts me manquera, soyez-en certain, Monsieur Fleury. Mais j'ai beaucoup appris et il s'agit d'une première expérience très valorisante. Quant à votre question sur mon futur proche, je vous répondrai que je me suis déjà renseignée pour certains postes il y a plusieurs mois de cela, sachant que mon contrat d'un an chez vous expirerait bientôt.

-Et de quels postes s'agit-il ?

-La plupart sont des postes de bibliothécaires adjointe, mais il y en a de plus polyvalents qui me paraissent peut-être hors de ma ligue pour l'instant… »

_Hors de ma ligue ? Depuis quand utilisé-je des expressions tirées du sport ? L'influence subliminale de la petite joute à laquelle se livrent mes colocataires fans de Quidditch…_

_Les changements dans la cuisine me perturbent encore…_

« Si je puis vous être d'une aide quelconque… » offre Mr Fleury, toujours galant.

Je fais mine d'hésiter, puis lâche :

« Si vous en êtes sûr…il y a bien cette recommandation qui est exigée… »

* * *

_( Susan)_

Justin me confiait son ennui :

« En ce moment, c'est calme plat au bureau.

-C'est une bonne chose, non ? » hasardais-je. « Cela te laisse plus de temps libre pour le cinéma, le Quidditch…

-Malheureusement, ça ne marche pas comme ça. Mon chef est un tyran sanguinaire. Nous n'avons rien à faire ? C'est ce qu'on va voir : le grand nettoyage de printemps est avancé de six mois ! »

Il parodia d'une voix exagérément similaire à celle d'une crécelle : « _Rangez-moi immédiatement ce numéro de Balai Magazine, Justin ! Allez plutôt me classer ces dossiers par ordre alphabétique et par quart de décennie ! _»

Je ris :

« Est-ce si terrible que ça ?

-Tout à fait !

-Il te reste une solution, si la situation empire. Changer de métier. Pourquoi es-tu entré au service de réglementation des objets magiques ?

-Tu te souviens du nom ? ». Il eut l'air surpris.

« La plupart des gens oublient ce titre ronflant très rapidement d'habitude. Sans doute parce qu'ils comprennent que c'est synonyme de paperasserie, bureaucratie et ennui.

-Ce qui me ramène à cette question : pourquoi y es-tu rentré ? ».

Il haussa les épaules.

« La guerre venait de finir, j'étais fraîchement diplômé et je ne savais pas encore quelle était ma vocation. Et puis, après tous les événements que nous venions de vivre, une place au ministère, dans ce service tranquille, avait un certain attrait. J'ai découvert trop tard qu'on finit par se lasser des réglementations sur les fonds de chaudron. Au début, j'avais espoir que mon travail deviendrait plus intéressant mais je déchante. »

Je décidai de changer de conversation. Lui faire réaliser à quel point sa vie était fade et dénuée de piquant n'était pas la meilleure approche. Je sortis mon porte-monnaie aux couleurs des Tornades pour payer ma part de l'addition qu'un serveur avait déposé devant nous.

« Les Tornades ? » releva Justin, amusé." Personnellement, je supporte les Frelons de Wimbourne. Je trouve le style de jeu des Tornades trop inégal et pas assez tactique.

-Tu plaisantes ? ".

Justin ne savait pas dans quel pétrin il s'est fourré. Je suis une VRAIE fan de Quidditch et une ARDENTE supporter de mon équipe. Mon pyjama favori _(oui, devant les têtards)_ est aux couleurs des Tornades, bleu et argent avec la devise : _«La Tornade s'abat ,vous ne vous en remettrez pas ! ». _

«Nos attaquants sont plein de ressources. Tu connais beaucoup d'équipes dont la moitié des joueurs savent pratiquer la feinte de Wronski ? Ok, j'admets qu'il y a des progrès à faire en défense, mais le matériau de base de l'équipe est solide… »

_Des progrès à faire en défense ? Doux euphémisme : si les Tornades sont excellentes sur le plan de l'attaque, en revanche le gardien est plus problématique. Ron Weasley est capable du meilleur comme du pire : dans ses bons jours, il fait un goal tout à fait honorable, mais face à des poursuiveurs plus aguerris comme Roger Davies des Frelons ou Marcus Flint des Chauves-Souris…nous autres supporters le surnommons « le gruyère ». Notre plus fol espoir : qu'il soit enfin transféré dans son équipe fétiche, les Canons de Chudley. Nous l'aimons bien en tant qu'être humain, c'est une merveilleuse personne, mais si les Tornades veulent se qualifier face aux Chauves Souris et à Flaquemare, nos plus dangereux challengers…Ronald Weasley doit nous quitter._

« Vous êtes irréguliers, et votre stratégie est inexistante. Vous vous fiez trop à vos impulsions, et c'est pourquoi vous n'avez aucune chance face à nous, car Davies est très réfléchi. Un ancien Serdaigle, tu penses… » rétorqua Justin, tout sourire.

Je défendis mon équipe :

«Les joueurs sont doués ! Il nous manque juste quelqu'un qui saura tirer partie du talent des Tornades. En revanche, les Frelons manquent d'audace et cela vous portera préjudice dans les matches décisifs. »

Et ainsi de suite : nous comparâmes les mérites respectifs des grands joueurs du moment : l'attrapeur Harry Potter, le batteur Marcus Flint, le poursuiveur Roger Davies, le gardien Oliver Wood…

Il fallut nous séparer mais j'ai soudain une idée :

« Tu vas au match de samedi ?

-Bien que mon équipe ne joue pas, j'ai quand même acheté un ticket. Mais je m'y suis pris trop tard et je n'ai obtenu qu'une place de seconde zone. Pourquoi ? Tu y vas aussi ?

-Oui, mais j'ai réservé ma place six mois à l'avance. Je suis placée dans la tribune nord-est. »

Justin émit un sifflement admiratif :

« Tu dois être une fervente admiratrice! Personnellement, même pour un match des Frelons, je n'en viendrai pas à de telles extrémités.

-Nous nous croiserons au match, peut-être ? » dis-je en me levant.

« Nous nous verrons sûrement avant, n'est-ce-pas ? » répliqua-t-il. « Tu es libre demain pour déjeuner ? ».

C'était plus que je n'osais espérer.

_On dirait que j'ai trouvé mon propre invité pour la réunion " familiale" du mois prochain…C'est Maman qui va être ravie…

* * *

_

_(Hannah)_

Arrivés à Poudlard, nous descendons ces escaliers traîtres, guidés par le _Lumos_ que Blaise, prévenant, a lancé. Nous discutons de la marche à suivre. Malfoy, partisan de l'usage arbitraire de la force :

« C'est simple : on débarque dans la classe de ce cancrelat, et on l'embarque droit au bureau des Aurors pour un interrogatoire musclé !

-Sans aucune explication ? » se moque Seamus.

« Nous sommes des Aurors au service de la loi. Nous n'avons pas d'explications à fournir !

-Erratum, Malfoy : tu es un simple consultant, et Hannah et moi sommes de vrais Aurors ! Si quelqu'un doit appréhender le suspect, ce sera nous !

-Adroits comme vous êtes, vous les laisserez s'échapper, lui et ses bottes ! Finnigan, je ne le redirai pas deux fois : si quelqu'un doit interroger Boot, ce sera…

-…le Professeur Rogue, » coupé-je sereinement.

Réactions diverses : mâchoires pendantes _(Malfoy_), frisson (_Seamus_), haussement de sourcil (_Blaise_). Je m'explique :

«Il est normal que nous en référions à son autorité car c'est sa confiance qui a été trahie. Il convoquera Terry Boot dans son bureau sous un prétexte quelconque, ainsi celui-ci ne se méfiera pas et nous serons là pour l'accueillir. Et je propose que le Professeur l'interroge en personne. »

Seamus est admiratif :

« Bravo, Hannah ! Si quelqu'un peut faire craquer notre suspect, c'est bien Rogue !».

Malfoy rechigne. On ne se défait pas facilement des vieilles habitudes, mais Blaise donne le coup de grâce :

« C'est une excellente idée. Penses-y, Draco : nous serons aux premières loges pour voir Boot souhaiter mille fois avoir été questionné par nous plutôt que par notre directeur. »

Directeur de la maison Serpentard, c'est vrai que j'avais oublié que Blaise en était un. Mais qu'il se considère comme tel, c'est plus surprenant.

Malfoy s'apaise :

« Comme autrefois, lorsque Potter et la clique des Gryffis tremblaient sur leur siège en cours de Potions…Tu as raison, Zabini, avertissons Rogue sans plus tarder. Plus vite nous aurons coincé Boot, plus vite ce qui est mien me sera restitué. »

_Là, il parle de son manoir et de la fortune des Malfoy. Mais ils ont été définitivement confisqués ! Il croit sérieusement qu'arrêter un voleur de graines d'ellébore lui suffira pour les récupérer ?_

Alerté par nous, le visage du Professeur de Potions ne laisse filtrer aucune émotion, mais il sort de son bureau, toutes voiles dehors, et lance à un jeune Serpentard qui arpente le couloir :

« Varey, appelez-moi mon assistant.

-Bien, Professeur », s'empresse le dénommé Varey alors que Rogue ajoute :

« 40 points à Serpentard pour services rendus à Poudlard ».

Et les services rendus par bonté d'âme ? Où sont passés la gentillesse, le désintéressement ? Mais au risque de me répéter : on ne se défait pas d'un claquement de doigts de certaines habitudes….

* * *

(_narrateur omniscient)_

Griselda Marchelbank, directrice du Magenmagot, présidait la réunion de routine qui avait lieu tous les mardis. Cependant, elle hésita avant de passer au sujet suivant.

Elle était bien tentée de s'écrier : « et zut pour l'ordre du jour ! » et d'aborder à la place un sujet moins controversé, comme la rénovation des locaux où elle apprenait (en grand secret) la salsa, en vue des prochains bals de la saison.

En effet, ceux-ci seraient placés sous le signe du rythme à la demande de cette nouvelle génération qui en avaient soupé des danses traditionnelles sorcières, pour la plupart remontant aux Fondateurs et n'ayant pas changé depuis. Sans l'incompatibilité temporelle qui interdisait le copiage de qui que ce soit par quelqu'un d'autre, on aurait pu soupçonner les Moldus du XVIème siècle de s'en être inspirés pour leur « menuet ». Bref, les danses de rigueur dans ces bals formels étaient mortellement longues, ennuyeuses, compliquées et Griselda comprenait ce désir de changement. Et comme en dépit de ses quatre-vingt-sept ans Griselda était une sorcière de son temps, elle avait décidé de ne pas apparaître comme un vieux fossile réactionnaire et d'apprendre à danser une de ces nouvelles danses que les jeunes réclamaient. Le « rock » ne l'attirait pas, mais il y avait quelque chose d'exotique et d'entraînant dans la salsa et le tango qui la poussa à s'inscrire (_en grand secret, elle ne voulait pas s'attirer les railleries de ses collègues du Magenmagot qui **étaient **pour la plupart des fossiles réactionnaires- elle se satisferait de leurs faces ébahies lorsqu'elle donnerait du Magenmagot une image plus reluisante et « swingante » que celle d'un ramassis de mages sévères et décrépits, ah ah!)_- aux cours de la senõra Teresa _(ensuite, elle ne se souvenait plus du nom, qu'elle massacrait régulièrement, baragouinant l'espagnol comme un hippogriffe…euh, pas espagnol, il allait sans dire, mais berrichon ! ah, ses dernières vacances dans une région française ! un séjour idyllique, sauf qu'elle avait durement ressenti l'impossibilité, n'étant pas en voyage officiel, d'utiliser le sortilège « babeldico ». Les Français n'étaient pas de mauvaises gens, mais good heavens qu'ils maltraitaient l'anglais ! Enfin, elle ne valait pas mieux en espagnol…ou était-ce en portugais ?)._

Elle y avait retrouvé d'autres sorciers (_d'accord, 88 pour cent de sorcières)_, également désireux de se mettre au goût du jour histoire de ne pas avoir l'air de complets manches à balais aux prochains événements dansants, et attirés par la clause de confidentialité garantissant leur anonymat. Les plus jeunes n'étaient pas les plus doués. Griselda faisait partie des meilleurs élèves avec son extraordinaire faculté de mémoriser les pas les plus compliqués. On leur donnait des exercices à faire durant la semaine ? Griselda s'en souvenait pour le samedi suivant. Elle donnait même des conseils à plusieurs autres sorcières en difficulté, dont la plus jeune d'entre elles. Griselda avait été frappée de son subtil désespoir, ainsi que de son incroyable gaucherie. A son âge, Griselda était autrement plus habile ! Et ça avait été une catastrophe en tango : Griselda, qui l'observait, avait été horrifiée par ses mouvements trop brusques et la contraction de tous ses muscles. Bref, il s'agissait là d'un sujet plus palpitant pour Madame Marchelbank, mais son devoir la contraignit à annoncer au reste du Magenmagot :

« Et maintenant, passons au suivi du programme de réinsertion des anciens Mangemorts et proches de Mangemorts… »

Elle attendit la tempête qui invariablement s'ensuivait :

« Ces gens-là sont irrémédiablement perdus et représentent un danger pour la communauté sorcière toute entière ! Ce programme de réinsertion est un tissu de trolleries, Griselda !

-Sans moyens financiers, les familles de Mangemorts sont neutralisées, Thor ! Et c'est dans l'humilité que la réinsertion peut s'effectuer ! Ce programme est bien plus efficace que la répression bête et méchante!

-C'est ça, Adélaïde ! ne vous gênez pas, vous avez le soutien de notre présidente, dites-le que je suis bête et méchant !

-Il ne faudrait pas me pousser beaucoup…

-Allons, chers confrères, un peu de calme ! » protesta aimablement le menu Professeur Tofty.

Il fut superbement ignoré alors que la mêlée se généralisait :

« Les familles de Mangemorts sont inoffensives parce qu'on a confisqué leur manoir ? Laissez-moi rire ! Madame Dolorès Ombrage, une femme d'un grand mérite- si, si, je l'affirme à la face de ses détracteurs ! » s'emporta un sorcier connu pour son amitié de longue date avec le réprouvé Cornelius Fudge, alors qu'il se faisait copieusement huer par ses camarades, « est persuadée que le fils de Lucius Malfoy dispose encore de plusieurs millions de Gallons dans des coffres secrets en Europe ! Et on veut nous faire croire que ces gens vont abandonner leurs funestes projets parce qu'ils ne touchent pas encore à l'argent nécessaire pour monter leurs réseaux ! Ils nous endorment, voilà ! Ils n'ont aucune intention de se réinsérer ! et nous ne réagissons pas ! » finit-il en tapant du poing sur la table.

Cette fois-ci, des murmures d'approbation parcoururent une partie des membres.

«Les premiers résultats sont plutôt positifs », fit observer un autre sorcier, lisant plusieurs parchemins.

« Messieurs Crabbe et Goyle, après des difficultés comme cuisiniers, ont été transférés avec succès comme, euh, videurs de la boîte de nuit _Au clair de la Lune._ Ils ont un flair inné pour reconnaître les fauteurs de trouble et leur faire comprendre qu'ils sont _persona non grata, _d'après leur nouvel employeur

-Boîte de nuit ! Lieu de perdition ! » s'étouffa un sorcier.

« C'est un exemple mineur. Ces deux sorciers n'ont jamais fait partie des gros merlans. Car comment comptez-vous **_"guérir "_**les autres de leurs tendances psychopathes ?

-Vous savez comment, Irene » répliqua calmement Griselda.

« Oh, **_ça_** ! » s'exclama dédaigneusement son interlocutrice. « Cette importation moldue ? Le concept est complètement ridicule.

-Les résultats… » tenta vainement le sorcier _j'ai-mes-parchemins-les-rapports-les-statistiques-écoutez-donc-mon-point-de-vue-objectif._

« Vos résultats, vos faits ? Mensonges ! ».

Remous dans la salle.

« J'ai lu le rapport insipide que vous envoie votre expérimentateur de méthodes moldues ! Il se plaint du manque de coopération des sujets !

-Permettez, les difficultés du début ont été surmontées pour quelques-uns…

-Draco Malfoy ? Affabulation! Et lisez donc le dossier sur son comparse Zabini et l'insolence de celui-ci ! Son manque de coopération est une preuve supplémentaire de l'inutilité de ce programme !

-Il n'a jamais été établi de liens formels entre les Mangemorts et Monsieur Zabini !

-Ben voyons ! C'est un Serpentard, ça ne vous suffit pas ?

-Je proteste, Irene ! Mes deux fils ont été placés à Serpentad et il s'agit d'une maison discréditée à tort ! Les préjugés de sorciers tels que vous feront capoter l'opération de réinsertion !

-Ah, vous admettez que cette fumisterie est vouée à l'échec !

-Chers confrères » balbutia Tofty, que personne n'écouta.

« Les statistiques… » commença sans plus de succès que les fois précédentes le sorcier-aux-parchemins avant d'être promptement réduit au silence par sept « silencio » simultanés.

Griselda soupira. Heureusement que les réunions du Magenmagot avaient lieu à huis clos, où ces pathétiques échanges auraient porté un coup à la dignité de leur noble institution. Quitte à passer pour des dinosaures aux yeux du public, autant passer pour de vénérables brachiosaures plutôt que pour de puérils diplodocus…

* * *

_(Hannah)_

Seamus garde la porte, Blaise et Malfoy sont placés sur les côtés, et moi, je suis tout au fond, dans un recoin sombre de la pièce, où Rogue attend de pied ferme son assistant.

Terry Boot arrive. Ses pas ont mesurés, mais ses yeux se plissent lorsqu'il s'aperçoit de la présence de mes trois collègues.

« Professeur Rogue, vous vouliez me voir ? Mais » désignant mes partenaires « notre entretien ne devrait-il pas être privé ? ».

Séverus Rogue demeure de marbre, puis d'un geste ample sort sa baguette et la pointe…dans la direction de Terry Boot qui sursaute visiblement.

Seamus s'agite, se demandant probablement si nous ne devons pas intervenir, mais un regard en direction de Blaise, impassible, et de Malfoy, qui a l'air aux anges, puis de moi, qui fait discrètement " non " de la tête, et il reste à sa place.

Rogue conjure une tasse de thé et en propose à Terry Boot, après y avoir versé une bonne rasade d 'une petite fiole qu'il a tirée de son bureau.

Boot hésite, et Rogue insiste :

« Du thé vert avec une dose de whisky écossais, Monsieur Boot ? C'est délicieux.

-Merci, Professeur, mais je n'ai pas soif.

-Dans certaines traditions auxquelles j'adhère complètement, il est _très_ malvenu de refuser de boire un verre offert par son hôte. Vous ne voudriez pas me contrarier, Monsieur Boot ? » murmure audiblement Rogue.

Sous son regard hypnotique, Boot déglutit nerveusement et d'un geste désespéré, prend une gorgée de la tasse.

« Buvez, Monsieur Boot ! » intime Rogue qui sort à nouveau sa baguette.

A sa vue, Boot s'étrangle, et par erreur engloutit le reste de la tasse.

« Et maintenant, Monsieur Boot, parlons de ma réserve d'ingrédients.

-Je ne comprends pas, Professeur » tente de manière étonnamment peu convaincante Terry Boot.

« Ne m'interrompez pas, Monsieur Boot ! Vous avez un double de ma clé vous permettant l'accès à mon armoire. Qu'y avez-vous pris dernièrement, Monsieur Boot ? » rugit Rogue.

Terry Boot, terrorisé, répond instantanément :

« Le contenu des huit jarres de graines d'ellébore ! » avant de couvrir sa bouche béante de ses deux mains, horrifié par ses aveux

_J'avais raison_ !

« Quand avez-vous commis ce larcin, Monsieur Boot ?

-Il y a quinze jours ! » ne peut s'empêcher de répondre Terry Boot. Il réalise soudain :

« Vous m'avez drogué ! Vous avez glissé du Veritaserum dans le thé ! Ces aveux ne sont pas valables, vous les avez extorqués ! Le Magenmagot ne les acceptera jamais ! Vous n'avez pas le droit !.

-Vraiment, Monsieur Boot ? Sachez que j'ai tous les droits en présence d'Aurors et de témoins valables » Malfoy se rengorge façon MacMillan, « et même en me passant d'eux ! » Malfoy se dégonfle, « et il est dans votre intérêt de tout me révéler ! Vous n'avez pas pu vous emparer des huit jarres d'ellébore quinze jours auparavant, car j'ai fait mon inspection il y a une semaine et rien ne manquait !. » siffle dangereusement Rogue.

Terry Boot offre une mixture de frayeur et d'autosatisfaction :

« J'ai remplacé les graines d'ellébore par des graines de Tournesol lunaire, sachant qu'elles ont une apparence similaire et que la différence d'odeur est indétectable par les sorciers d'un certain âge… »

Ses yeux s'élargissent d'horreur alors qu'il mesure la portée de ses folles paroles.

« Achevez, Monsieur Boot » susurre doucereusement Rogue, les yeux brillants. « Vous étiez sur le point de me faire comprendre que je suis un vieux croûlant !

-Ou..N…Monsieur, je ne voulais pas dire ça ! C'est votre Véritaserum… » chuinte Terry Boot.

**Gros plan** sur Rogue, dressé tel un cobra impérial :

« Qui vous a payé, Monsieur Boot, pour trahir aussi pitoyablement ma confiance ? Qui vous a payé ?

-Et combien ? » pipe Malfoy. _Vénalité, quand tu nous tiens_…

Boot n'est plus qu'une épave, naufragé de la cruelle vérité forcée :

« Je ne sais pas qui…J'étais aux Trois Balais et j'ai été approché par quelqu'un…Je ne me souviens que de la somme : 4000 Gallons, une somme confortable et je n'avais qu'à piquer des graines d'ellébore en échange. Et c'est pour ça que j'ai accepté d'être soumis à un sortilège de Confusion pour que nul ne remonte à l'identité de l'acheteur…

-Nous pouvons utiliser une Pensive ? » interroge Seamus.

« Impossible, j'ai déjà essayé pour faire chanter l'acheteur, mais son image est brouillée dans mes souvenirs…Je ne me rappelle même plus de sa voix… » confesse Boot.

**Zoom** sur Rogue, magistral et dédaigneux :

« Pathétique, Monsieur Boot. Voilà comment je qualifierais votre conduite. Non seulement vous vous êtes aliéné la sympathie toute hypothétique que j'aurais pu avoir pour vous au bout de cinq années d'assistanat de votre part, mais encore mon estime, dont vous avez fait si peu de cas. Je ne vous tirerai pas de cette situation, mon témoignage vous accablera au Magenmagot, et je ferais en sorte que vous soyez…

-Viré ? » demande Boot, résigné.

« Non, Monsieur Boot. » rétorque souverainement Rogue.

Nous le regardons tous, ébahis. _Quoi ? L'heure est à la clémence ?_

**Gros plan **sur le Professeur de potions qui me rappelle le juge de la Haute Cour rendant son verdict suprême :

« Il va de soi que vous serez viré. Mais au vu du préjudice moral porté à Poudlard et à moi-même suite au choix désastreux de notre estimé directrice, je demanderais au Magenmagot que votre peine méritée à Azkaban soit purgée ici à Poudlard et commuée en dix années de vie commune au rythme d'un elfe de maison. Vous commencerez en bas de l'échelle, avec les elfes de nettoyage des salles communes, c'est évident, Monsieur Boot, et vous serez muté aux cuisines pour bonne conduite au bout de sept ans vous travaillez bien. Oh, et Monsieur Boot, avant de conclure cet entretien, il serait souhaitable que vous vous habituiez dès maintenant à ne plus être appelé par votre nom de famille. Les elfes ne le sont pas et il vous appartiendra de vous acclimater avec succès. On ne badine pas avec Séverus Rogue, _Terry _» prononce-t-il avec dérision.

**Plan final** sur Rogue au menton hautain, Malfoy qui arbore l'expression de l'honnête citoyen pour lequel justice a été rendue en passant les liens autour des menottes de Boot (_j'essaie d'éviter ses regards de convoitise en direction des bottes en cuir qui causèrent la perte de_ _leur propriétaire),_ et Terry Boot qui sanglote éperdument…

« Mademoiselle Abbott, puis-je savoir ce que vous faîtes avec ce…cet objet ? » exige Séverus Rogue.

Toutes les têtes _(sauf celle de Terry Boot, qui se lamente encore sur son sort d'assistant déchu et que le sort d'elfe de Poudlard ne tente_ _guère)_ sont tournées vers moi.

Malfoy est étonné et un peu méfiant vis-à-vis de l'engin, Blaise semble étonné et Seamus intervient :

« C'est euh…un objet moldu qui nous aidera à consigner la déposition du témoin, Professeur. Nous le limiterons à l'usage professionnel, embarquons notre suspect à présent si vous le voulez bien ? ».

Rogue ne semble pas convaincu mais n'insiste pas. Je remercie mentalement Seamus, qui a détourné l'attention de ma caméra (_il est ami avec ce sorcier d'origine moldue, Dean Thomas, il doit savoir de quoi il s'agit. Mais la plupart des sorciers demeurent peu familiers de la technologie moldue, n'en connaissant que les appareils photo, les télévisions et les caméras utilisées pour filmer les matchs de Quidditch, les seuls programmes rediffusés par les rares chaînes sorcières, sont en forme de yeux en amande afin que les sorciers comprennent plus rapidement leur usage. La forme de ma caméra d'origine moldue est donc bizarroïde pour les non-initiés. Pourquoi ai-je une caméra ? Disons qu'il eût été dommage que Susan manquât l'interrogatoire de Terry Boot par Sévérus Rogue….)_

Blaise, Malfoy et Seamus encadrent Boot et sortent. Je vais en faire autant, mais la voix de Rogue me cloue sur place :

« Mademoiselle Abbot, prenez note que je ne vous laisse votre caméra qu'à la condition expresse d'avoir une copie de l'enregistrement de mon entretien avec Monsieur Boot. »

Je n'arrive pas à répondre. _Il sait ?_

Sans doute devinant ce que je pense, il sourit sardoniquement :

« Je vous ai laissé filmer pour avoir une copie de ma performance. Voyez-vous, Mademoiselle Abbott, les élèves ont de plus en plus fréquemment la dangereuse manie de considérer leurs professeurs comme des amis. Le fait que j'ai aidé Monsieur Potter à défaire le Seigneur des Ténèbres a porté les élèves à croire que j'étais doux comme un agneau. L'effronterie de Monsieur Boot en est le fâcheux exemple. Or, j'ai une réputation à maintenir, Mademoiselle Abbott. Et la copie de la cassette que vous m'enverrez me sera malencontreusement dérobée par des plaisantins qui la feront tout aussi malencontreusement tomber aux mains des élèves de première année et ce, à chaque rentrée jusqu'à ma retraite. »

Je recouvre mes esprits :

« Je vous enverrai cette cassette, Monsieur. En remerciement de votre coopération. »

J'arrive au seuil de la porte lorsqu'il s'éclaircit la gorge nerveusement _(nerveusement ? j'ai mal entendu ?)_ :

« Mademoiselle Abbott ?

-Oui, Monsieur ? ».

Il hésite un millième de seconde, puis se jette à l'eau :

« Vous m'avez bien filmé sous mon bon profil ? »._ Vanité ton nom est homme…_

Pensant à Sue, je réponds avec un sourire respectueux :

« Je puis vous dire en toute honnêteté que certaines personnes vont vous voir sous un bien meilleur jour qu'elles ne l'ont jamais fait auparavant ! ».

* * *

_(Susan)_

Hannah a convoqué le BAM. Elle nous annonce avoir démasqué le voleur d'ellébore et me dit :

« Voilà pour toi, Sue. Avec les compliments de Terry Boot. »

Nous visionnons toutes trois la cassette. Je suis hilare devant les sanglots de Boot. _Oh, pourvu que le Magenmagot retienne la suggestion de Rogue et l'envoie purger une peine parmi les elfes de Poudlard ! Et que nul élève ne laisse traîner de vieilles chaussettes à sa portée !_

« Merci, Hannah ! puis-je la garder ? je la visionnerai en boucle pendant mes moments de déprime !

-Merci à toi, Sue. Sans ta rancune envers Terry Boot, je n'aurais pas pensé à explorer sa piste.

-Dommage que votre piste s'arrête là » fait remarquer Ella, toujours optimiste.

« Je ne comprends pas pourquoi on a déboursé 4000 Gallons alors qu'on aurait pu utilisé l'Impero pour forcer Boot à voler l'ellébore . Plus économique comme solution.

-Avec Rogue en contact direct avec Boot, Sue ? Il aurait repéré que Boot était sous influence.

-Et n'oublie pas que l'_Impero_ laisse des traces de magie noire, repérables par les détecteurs du Ministère et de Poudlard. Il y a bien des zones où cela pourrait marcher, mais à Poudlard, avec toutes les barrières de protection…Non, c'était rusé de la part de l'acheteur d'utiliser un sortilège de confusion partiel avec le consentement de Boot. »

Comme d'habitude, la connaissance d'Ella sur ce genre de sujets me met un peu mal à l'aise. Elle demande soudain à Hannah :

« D'ailleurs, comment as-tu fait fonctionner ta caméra à Poudlard ? n'y-a-t-il pas un champ magnétique qui…

-Oui, oui » coupe Hannah, gênée. « Je l'ai fait modifier par Mixtechperfect. Ils n'en commercialisent pas encore, mais ils aiment bien trafiquer avec les objets technologiques moldus en attendant….

-N'est-ce pas illégal ? ».

Hannah me foudroie du regard. A ce moment, un bel hibou arrive à point nommé et dépose un parchemin sur ses genoux. Elle le lit et son expression change.

« Hum, Hannah ? ».

Elle nous répond :

« Oui, Sue, je vais vous faire part du contenu de ce message puisqu'il concerne mon enquête car je suis certaine que s'il s'agissait d'une lettre personnelle, vous ne me troubleriez pas à ce sujet. »

Je soutiens hardiment ses yeux accusateurs.

« C'est de Blaise.

-_Blaise ?_

-Blaise Zabini, tu devrais te souvenir de lui, depuis le temps que je t'en parle » dit-elle d'un ton impatient.

Apparemment, elle n'a pas saisi mon sous-entendu. Je trouve qu'elle devient très intime avec ce charmant Serpentard, et le pire, c 'est qu'elle ne s'en rend pas compte.

« Il a contacté Saint Mungo, et il semblerait que la quantité de graines d'ellébore utilisées pour intoxiquer les enfants était très faible. A peine le contenu d'une jarre. Ce qui signifie que **sept jarres d'ellébore** sont encore dans la nature…et peut-être pas encore utilisées. Mais dans quel but ?

-Quelque chose me dit que nous ne tarderons pas à le savoir » marmonné-je.

« A propos…oh, ça n'a rien à voir, mais sur une note plus joyeuse, j'ai croisé Justin aujourd'hui. Il va aussi au match de samedi !

-Le match ? » demande Hannah, peu au fait de tout ce qui concerne le Quidditch.

« Tornades contre Flaquemare ! » m'exclamé-je vigoureusement.

Eloise se lève :

« C'était donc ça ! » murmure-t-elle. « Je dois rentrer, j'ai une journée chargée demain. Bonsoir ! ».

_Pop !_

« Oh zut », dit Hannah. « Nous avons oublié de lui demander comment sa recherche de colocataires se déroule.

-Bah ! la connaissant, elle a fixé la barre tellement haut qu'elle n'a trouvé personne ! Ce qui vaut mieux pour tous, parce que franchement…tu vois Ella supporter quelqu'un au quotidien, et vice-versa, 24 heures sur24, le tout sans s'entretuer ? ».

Nous rions. Si tel était le cas…Nous ne saurions pas qui plaindre le plus, d'Ella ou de ses colocataires…

* * *

_(Eloise)_

C'était donc ça ! En effet, ce matin, en me rendant à la cuisine prendre ma tasse de café, je notai une subtile évolution des bannières supportant les équipes de mes colocataires.

Déjà, les lettres des slogans avaient été magiquement élargies. Ensuite, la bannière de Pucey portait l'inscription suivante : "_Les Tornades vont vous écraser sur leur passage ! "._

A midi, rentrant pour une courte pause déjeuner, voilà ce qui avait été modifié entre-temps :la bannière de Wood scandait : " Flaquemare va tout submerger ! ", à quoi la bannière de Pucey répondait : " Ah oui, le moral de ses supporters ? " suivi de "Flaquemare va patauger ! Wood va-t-il pouvoir surnager ?" et ce soir la chanson est toujours la même, mais fredonnée sur un autre refrain :

" Flaquemare va se faire aplatir ! "

" Les Tornades vont mordre la poussière !".

Est-ce moi ou ce charmant échange par bannières interposées devient de plus en plus belliciste ? Et je présume qu'au fur et à mesure qu'approche le match, les gracieusetés se corseront.

Je ne veux pas jouer les trouble-fête : je n'interviendrai pas…tant que la courtoisie restera de mise.

Pour l'instant, je me sens un peu oppressée. Mon cauchemar était étrange. L'affaire d'Hannah me paraît absurde et par là même, dangereuse. Si nous n'arrivons pas à définir de mobile, c'est que ce vol de graines d'ellébore cache quelque chose de sérieux…

Dans ma chambre, j'ouvre mon coffre en bois. Tout simple…sauf qu'il a une dizaine de double-fonds, qui recèlent des livres anciens recueillis dans des bouquineries poussiéreuses, des objets plus ou moins licites…Un exemple : ces sublimes tapis volants persans, interdits en Angleterre, soi-disant trop dangereux et instables…Mais à mes yeux, il s'agit d'un moyen de transport bien plus romantique. J'avoue avoir connu quelques mauvaises chutes avant de le maîtriser Avec un peu de persévérance, le résultat vaut l'effort. Et je reste persuadée que les lobbies des fabricants de balais et de Magicobus sont responsables de l'interdiction de ces merveilleux objets dans notre gris pays.

Ah, voilà l'ouvrage que je cherchais sur les rêves. Et le passage dont je me rappelais :

_Le rêveur peut avoir l'impression que le rêve ne lui appartient pas ; en d'autres termes, qu'il a capté le rêve d'un autre. Plusieurs hypothèses : il s'est passé ce que l'on appelle un télescopage thaumaturgique, et le rêveur s'est retrouvé, de sa propre volonté (il l'aurait provoqué) ou non, propulsé dans le rêve d'un autre sorcier : dans ce cas, il y a ou connaissance des deux parties au préalable, ou connexion psychique naturelle très forte entre elles , et les deux sorciers sont acteurs du rêve à part entière, mais cette thèse a été développée par Isidore Danleynuages. Ou alors il s'agit d'un rêve envoyé inconsciemment au rêveur par un autre, sous le coup d'une émotion importante (peur, colère, désespoir…) et dont la réception a été accidentelle, le rêve ayant été capté par un rêveur ayant exercé ses capacités dans ce domaine, ou ayant été en contact avec lui par le passé. La symbolique du rêve reflète dans ce cas l'état d'esprit de l'envoyeur. Ou alors il s'agit d'un rêve prémonitoire, et la symbolique est révélatrice du futur proche du rêveur ou d'un de ses proches … _

Va pour la thèse A ou B, mais j'exclus formellement la dernière. Je ne crois guère à la Divination, et si l'une des membres du BAM devait en avoir le potentiel, ce serait Sue. Son aïeule Ermengarde Cassandra avait le don de double vue, et Sue pense l'avoir, en plus affaibli et codé. Elle note les rêves qu'elles soupçonne découler de cette prescience dans son petit carnet, mais refuse de nous les lire pour l'instant. Enfin, tout ça pour dire que je ne suis certainement pas la nouvelle Sybille Trelawney version freudienne.

Ce qui nous laisse les options 1 ou 2. Je n'ai plus qu'à attendre les prochaines alertes de mon inconscient, ce qui risque de prendre du temps. Mais que faire d'autre ?

* * *

_(narrateur omniscient)_

Dans une salle oblongue située dans un lieu que nous ne nommerons pas, deux personnages que nous ne nommerons pas non plus discutaient. Mais pas d'égal à égal : l'un donnait des ordres, l'autre devait les exécuter.

« Vous m'avez fait demander ? » demanda respectueusement et un peu nerveusement l'un de nos personnages.

L'autre individu conjura un (seul) fauteuil confortable et s'y assit. Son interlocuteur, lui, resta debout par manque de sièges. On intimide comme on peut.

« J'ai lu vos états de service. Intéressants. Vous obtenez des résultats, ce qui n'est pas le cas de tout le monde. C'est pourquoi je vous ai choisi pour une mission délicate. »

Notre individu tendit un dossier à son interlocuteur. _C'est fatiguant de leur donner tous ces dénominatifs : appelons donc notre donneur d'ordres X et le suiveur Y, d'accord ? Merci de votre compréhension_.

Bref, Y parcourut les feuilles et demanda avec une note de surprise dans la voix :

« C'est tout ? ».

Il avait l'air déçu.

«C'est potentiellement plus important que vous ne le pensez.

-Mais il s'agit de…

-Et alors ? ».

Le ton était sec et coupant.

« C'est peut-être la clé qui nous mènera à quelque chose qui vous dépasse. Tout ceci doit rester confidentiel. Si vous dites un seul mot susceptible de faire capoter mes projets…

-Je serai muet comme la tombe.

-Vous feriez mieux, si vous ne voulez pas creuser la vôtre. »

Y frissonna. X le congédia :

« Allez ! Vous avez six mois.

-C'est beaucoup », fit Y, soulagé.

« Vous devez trouver ce que je vous demande. Il vous faudra un certain laps de temps sachant que vos prédécesseurs ont fait chou blanc.

-Mais s'il n'y a rien à trouver ? » se rétracta Y, tout à coup moins sûr de lui.

« Alors vous aurez échoué, et vous en subirez les conséquences » lâcha froidement X, ajoutant :

« Mon intuition me dit qu'il y **_a_** quelque chose, et j'ai pour habitude de croire mon intuition sur parole. »

Y salua et s'en alla.

Resté seul, X tria plusieurs lourds dossiers. Tous contenaient des informations détaillées sur des personnalités en vue, des organismes secrets, de quoi faire chanter beaucoup de monde si l'envie lui en prenait.

Mais X avait d'autres objectifs. Il s'arrêta soudain au plus frêle de ses dossiers, léger comme une plume en comparaison. X le fixa d'un œil mauvais pendant plusieurs minutes.

Bientôt ce dossier se remplirait, jura-t-il. Cela prendrait le temps qu'il faudrait, mais il ne pouvait se permettre aucun obstacle, même imaginaire, à ses projets. Bientôt il aurait les noms, les adresses, les buts…Bientôt il saurait que mettre derrière ces trois lettres qui le narguaient sur la couverture du dossier.

B.A.M.

* * *

**_Note de l'auteur:_**

_- votre avis & vos suggestions sont les bienvenus! _

_-ce chapitre était dédié aux fans de Seamus (titemaya), aux détesteurs de Terry Boot (tout le monde) et aux admiratrices de Rogue! et un coup de chapeau à Maelys pour la plupart de ses déductions!_

_-ce chapitre contient quelques indices, mais parfois sur des éléments n'ayant pas de lien direct avec les enquêtes en cours, plutôt sur les activités de certains personnages...Sachez faire le lien avec les chapitres précédents (autre petit indice...)_

_-non, l'enquête n'est pas finie! de nouveaux éléments sont à prendre en compte...et je sais à peu près où je veux aller (quand même), je peux d'ores et déjà vous dire qu'il devrait y avoir **au moins** 25/30 chapitres..._

_-NB: à chaque chapitre posté, j'update les réponses aux reviews sur mon profil._


	15. Quidditch et trêve de Noël

Disclaimer : Harry Potter est à J.K Rowling. L'intrigue de cette histoire (ou son absence totale) me revient.

Un grand merci aux revieweuses du chapitre 14 : **Maelys, titemaya, Ninniane, 'Clochett', Antigone & lapin bleu sans patte !**

Ce chapitre est dédicacé à **_Ninniane_** qui a fêté la semaine dernière ses 20 ans et sans laquelle je n'aurais jamais connu le monde exaltant de fanfiction !

* * *

_(Susan)_

Mes derniers jours de travail sont passés rapidement. Il faut dire que j'attends avec impatience samedi. Néanmoins, avec une belle conscience professionnelle, j'ai compulsé divers articles rendant compte de la carrière de Rufus Scrimgeour. J'ai découvert que ses inimitiés politiques ne dataient pas d'hier, mais il m'a semblé que les attaques récentes de la presse dépassaient les critiques habituelles.

MacGonagall m'a proposé le poste d'assistante du Professeurs de Potions, mais j'ai décliné son offre. Je suis un peu rancunière _(d'accord, très_) et cela m'amusait de penser aux difficultés qu'elle rencontrerait ne serait-ce que pour trouver un candidat, car la perspective de collaborer avec Rogue fait reculer les plus braves.

Non, je suis bien à ce poste. Pas trop exigeant, bien payé, du temps libre pour pouvoir travailler à mes inventions. Rogue ne m'aurait jamais laissé fouiner dans son armoire à ingrédients _(et encore moins depuis que Terry Boot s'y est servi) _ni utiliser son laboratoire. Bizarrement, je ne me l'imagine pas me disant d'une voix chaleureuse **_: « ce qui est à moi est à toi. » _**

Et Noël approchait. Je devais être la seule membre du BAM à m'en souvenir, car Hannah avait été prise par son enquête et Eloise n'était pas d'humeur festive ces derniers temps. Ainsi j'avais déjà emballé mes cadeaux. Eh oui, je ne suis pas aussi tête-en-l'air qu'on veut le faire croire !

Une autre raison de ne pas redouter le traditionnel réveillon en famille auquel nul chez les Bones & apparentés ne peut échapper : malgré les protestations de Tante Margaret, cousine Lucinda avait accepté une invitation au ski faite par des amis _(si, si, elle en a ! des goûts et des_ _couleurs…)_ que je ne pouvais que remercier.

Et demain, les Tornades allaient écraser Flaquemare !

* * *

_(Hannah)_

Et voilà une fin de semaine plutôt tranquille. Bien que certains détails me turlupinent…

En arrivant hier au travail, je fus accueillie par un Blaise visiblement soulagé. Il m'annonça que Théodore Nott avait enfin donné de ses nouvelles. Pour preuve, il exhiba un parchemin _(« délivré hier soir par son hibou, mais il est reparti sans attendre ma réponse »)_ que Malefoy et lui avaient reçu. Dans cette lettre, Theodore Nott expliquait qu'au vu de la « persécution », pour reprendre ses termes, subie par les parents de Mangemorts- « ça, c'est bien vrai », maugréa Malfoy, l'amertume de s'être fait confisquer ses biens par le Ministère se manifestant à nouveau-, il avait préféré se faire discret quelque temps. Alors que Blaise, fou d'inquiétude, avait selon mes conseils interrogé tous les voisins de Théodore à dix kilomètres à la ronde, l'ancien Serpentard passait ses journées au chaud dans son petit cottage du Hertfordshire, et souhaitait « temporairement couper les ponts avec des fauteurs de trouble notoires, surtout Draco- je ne veux pas avoir Ombrage à mes trousses en ce moment- je vous recontacterai dès que possible ».

Personnellement, je trouvais ceci un peu dur à avaler. Se distancer de ses amis pour éviter qu'ils vous refilent leurs difficultés ? C'est une chose que nous n'accepterions jamais au BAM. Mais Blaise me dit en souriant, même si ses yeux avaient une expression un peu peinée :

« C'est la mentalité des Serpentards, Hannah. Cela ne signifie pas nécessairement que nous ne nous apprécions pas, mais l'instinct de conservation est le plus fort. C'est comme ça », ajouta-t-il dans un souffle. « L'essentiel est que Théo soit en bonne santé.

-Tu permets ? » demandai-je en tendant la main vers la lettre.

Interloqué, il me remit néanmoins la missive. Histoire de balayer quelques doutes résiduels, je sortis ma baguette et en tapotais le papier :

_« Scribendum reveleo ! »._

Une légère lueur ambrée sortit de ma baguette, entra ne contact avec le parchemin, et forma ensuite un visage que je reconnus aussitôt pour l'avoir montré à de nombreux voisins de Nott avec Blaise.

C'était bien Theodore Nott qui avait écrit la lettre. Et voilà une affaire de résolue !

Mais Seamus, qui avait été chargé de signaler au Bureau sanitaire que trois jarres de graines d'ellébore circulaient dans la nature, s'était vu fermement rabroué. Que pouvait-on bien faire de dangereux avec des graines d'ellébore ?

« Et puis, ils sont en pleine campagne de vaccination contre le Buttopox, qui frappe fort à cette période de l'année. C'est leur unique préoccupation », conclut Seamus.

Que pouvions-nous faire ? Terry Boot ne se souvenait plus de rien, notre seule piste menait à une impasse. Donc nous attendîmes.

Quelque chose d'étrange (_sur un autre plan)_ se passa. Jeudi soir, alors que je m'apprêtais à partir, Blaise s'éclaircit la voix _(ce qu'il ne fait jamais d'habitude, ne me demandez pas comment je le sais) :_

« Hannah ?

-Oui ?

-Que fais-tu…que comptes-tu faire…c'est-à-dire, demain soir…Oui, Finnigan, tu as quelque chose à me dire ? » demanda-t-il soudain, glacial, à Seamus qui écoutait notre conversation en faisant mine de classer des dossiers. Ainsi interpellé, le concerné rougit et nous souhaita bonsoir avant de transplaner.

Blaise reprit le fil, les joues teintées de carmin :

« Donc, je voulais en venir au fait que demain soir…vendredi soir, donc, tu as quelque chose de prévu après les heures de présence réglementaires au bureau ? Car il me semble que l'affaire des graines d'ellébore cache quelque chose de vraiment louche… je veux dire, ils suffit de voir le sort qu'on a jeté à Boot pour bloquer sa mémoire…et je pense que nous ferions bien de revoir tous les éléments depuis le début. »

Derrière lui, je vis Draco Malfoy, affalé à son bureau, s'écrouler en se frappant le front contre le bois de son pupitre. Ce garçon n'a aucune résistance physique.

Blaise s'embrouillait, mais je pensais avoir compris ce qu'il tentait de me demander, aussi fis-je un grand sourire et répondis-je :

« Je vois, tu veux que je reste au bureau demain soir pour travailler sur l'affaire ? Ecoute, je sais qu'on ne peut pas emmener chez nous les dossiers et les éléments dont on dispose, mais j'ai pris des notes et je préfère voir tout ça chez moi, à tête reposée, d'accord ? je te promets que je ne lâche pas cette affaire.

-Très bien. Parfait. Capital. C'est exactement ce que je souhaitais » répondit-il d'une traite.

Je lui souhaitai bonsoir et transplanais.

* * *

_(narrateur omniscient)_

Une fois Hannah Abbot partie, Blaise ne bougea pas de l'endroit où il se tenait raide comme un piquet. La voix ironique de Draco se fit entendre :

« Zabini, tu sais quoi ? Tu as de vrais problèmes de communication. »

* * *

_(Hannah)_

Vendredi après-midi, un autre fait me frappa. J'avais remarqué qu'il était temps pour Blaise et Malfoy d'aller à leur rendez-vous habituel, mais au lieu de repousser par tous les moyens le moment fatidique, Blaise, une expression de sombre résolution sur le visage, lança à Malfoy :

« Draco, c'est l'heure ! Dépêche-toi, nous allons être en retard ! ».

Vu l'ahurissement qui se peignit sur la face de Malfoy, je ne fus pas la seule à être étonnée par ce brusque revirement.

* * *

_(Eloise)_

J'étais sur les nerfs.

En sortant, je tentais d'oublier tout ce qui se rapportait au Quidditch. Pas de chance : Sue s'était débrouillée pour que sa messagerie de portable émît en fond sonore l'hymne officiel des Tornades _: « tel un ouragan… »_ , et hier soir, j'avais failli exploser à la vue de la nette pile de _Balais Magazine _qui ornait le coin de cheminée. Déchirer en mille morceaux ces revues me parut à ce moment l'occasion rêvée d'exercer un processus cathartique me débarrassant de mes frustrations actuelles, mais je me retins. Oliver Wood ne m'avait pas offensée personnellement et était un colocataire assez discret, aussi décidai-je de ne pas m'attaquer à ses lectures favorites.

C'est en ces circonstances que j'avais reçu le mot paniqué de Zacharias :

«Elle m'emmène déjeuner chez ses tantes qui sont très impatientes de me voir, à ce qu'elle m'a dit. Comment dois-je me comporter? ».

Ma réponse avait été brève. Style télégraphique et simple bon sens :

« Souris beaucoup. Parle peu.

PS : une goutte de Felix Felicis ne serait pas de trop non plus. »

Et le lendemain, je partis relever un défi : les prochaines heures décideraient de mon avenir professionnel. La lettre de recommandation de Mr Bott avait produit son effet, et j'avais obtenu l'autorisation de postuler. Cependant, pour départager les candidats restants, des tâches nous avaient été fixées.

Mais peut-être faut-il que je vous en dise davantage sur ce nouvel emploi. L'actuel Musée des artifacts magiques a lancé une vaste opération consistant à récupérer les fonds d'œuvres rares, précieuses (et dangereuses) issues des collections privées des Mangemorts, afin d'éviter : **1°** que des particuliers ne les monopolisent au détriment du public, **2°** que des mains indignes ne s'en emparent afin d'exécuter des desseins peu honorables. Le pouvoir de certains de ces objets est effarant.

Le problème, c'est la mauvaise gestion par le Ministère de ces charmants bidules. Maintenant, le Musée n'a pas d'autre option que de racheter les œuvres, et ce n'est pas avec le crédit que lui alloue le Ministère qu'il va pouvoir sauver tous ces trésors distribués par des êtres sans scrupule au plus offrant. Si je suis choisie, ma tâche consistera à repérer les artifacts les plus dignes d'attention- et pourquoi faut-il des experts en runes anciennes et en histoire de la période post-Fondateur pour faire ce travail, demanderez-vous ? Car la fraude est partout, et certains se sont lancés dans le trafic de faux. Le Musée a acquis à prix d'or de piètres contrefaçons- les experts fournis par le Ministère se sont révélés singulièrement inefficaces, mais le nouveau conservateur entend changer tout ça. D'où la mission qu'il a imposée à ses candidats : trouver LA petite merveille de la vente aux enchères de fin de vendredi, et ce pour moins de 5000 Gallons. Mais encore fallait-il pouvoir y assister, et sans cartons d'invitations…

Dans la rue, je croisais des passants qui en prévision du match du lendemain, arboraient fièrement des badges aux couleurs de leur équipe fétiche. Je pressais le pas, la crise se rapprochait. La prochaine chose qui croiserait ma route et serait tant soit peu reliée au Quidditch, et je lui donnerais un grand coup de pied qui l'enverrait aux antipodes…

Je me dirigeai enfin vers la porte derrière laquelle étaient mis en vente les objets de ma convoitise. De celle du Musée, veux-je dire. Mais un cerbère vigilant me barra la route en me détaillant d'un air sceptique :

« Invitation, Mademoiselle ? ».

Et le conservateur nous avait prévenu que l'usage de magie pour arriver à nos fins était strictement prohibée :tout manquement à cette règle entraînerait notre disqualification instantanée. Inutile de lancer un sort de perturbation ou d ' influencer notre ami…

Quelqu'un passa devant moi et la porte s'entrouvrit. Je fulminais : il ne resterait qu'une place assise d'après ce que j'avais aperçu. Mais j'avais aussi remarqué qu'on ne lui avait pas demandé son carton d'invitation. Un habitué, probablement. A ce moment, alors que j'étais en plein pourparlers et jeu de bluff avec le garde : « je travaille pour le Musée des artifacts magiques », ce qui n'eut pas l'heur de l'impressionner, et pour cause, car les moyens dont nous disposons sont ridicules par rapport à ceux de…

« Reste-t-il une place ? » demanda une voix grave derrière moi.

« Monsieur, je n'en ai pas fini, et la place qui reste me reviendra. Je vous conseille fortement de prendre vos dispositions à l'occasion de la prochaine vente » répliquais-je sans me retourner d'un ton polaire.

Le cerbère me foudroya du regard et s'apprêta à répondre suavement à mon adversaire qu'il restait une place mais celui-ci s'était déjà insurgé :

« Mademoiselle, il y aura toujours une place de libre pour moi. C'est à vous qu'il revient de prendre vos dispositions pour une hypothétique prochaine fois. »

Excédée, je me retournai. Jamais mon envie de taper dans quelque chose n'avait été aussi forte. _(Je suis d'un naturel violent, mais généralement, je me maîtrise. Mais là, l'occasion était très tentante.)_

D'autant plus que j'identifiais le malotru comme Marcus Flint, batteur des Chauves-Souris. Encore un joueur de Quidditch ! Mais comme il semblait assez musclé, mieux valait ne pas taper dans le tas. Une autre fois, lorsque j'aurais avalé une bonne dose de potion de Force. Mr Flint fait partie de ce groupe d'individus que j'abomine : joueurs de Quidditch riches et célèbres, qui s'adonnent à la nouvelle mode qui est de collectionner les plus belles œuvres magiques -_auxquelles ils ne connaissent strictement rien dans 98, 88 pour cent des cas_- afin de pouvoir poser en discourant de leur magnifique collection privée. Et leurs finances peuvent se permettre ces petits excès. Devant le Musée que je représente, Marcus Flint et ses centaines de milliers de Gallons auront toujours une place de réservée.

Je jouai mon joker : jetant un regard dédaigneux à Flint, je lançai négligemment :

«Très bien. Je cède la place à ce monsieur, mais cette chère Griselda sera déçue. »

Et je fis mine de tourner les talons. La voix hésitante, le garde me rappella :

« Vous parlez de Madame Marchelbank ?

-Qui d'autre ? » répliqué sur un air de « Evidemment ! crétin ! ».

Le dilemme de mon interlocuteur était palpable. Griselda Marchelbank, influente citoyenne qui, outre ses activités au Magenmagot, est également une importante mécène sans laquelle le Musée ne pourrait pas s'offrir le tiers de ce qu'il acquiert. Refuser à un de ses émissaires d'accéder aux œuvres exposées serait très mal vécu par Madame Marchelbank, et encore plus par les supérieurs de notre cher filtreur à l'entrée. Il rendit les armes :

« Je regrette, Monsieur Flint, soyez-en certain, mais cette demoiselle était là avant vous.

-Merci », lui répondis-je froidement. « Monsieur Flint, ça a été un plaisir de vous rencontrer, mais on m'attend. »

Victorieuse, je franchis la salle. Ce n'était pas Griselda qui allait me démentir. Nous nous connaissions et bien des fois nous avions échangé nos lamentations sur le pillage historique éhonté qui avait lieu au grand jour.

Comment nous nous étions rencontrées ? Je préfère passer ce point sous silence. Mais peut-être avez-vous déjà une petite idée…

* * *

_(narrateur omniscient)_

La réunion du Magenmagot se déroula comme la précédente : de manière pour le moins animée.

Sauf que cette fois-ci, Griselda eut le plaisir d'annoncer que, dans le cadre du programme de réinsertion des anciens Mangemorts ou affiliés ou sujets à risque, il lui était parvenu que Monsieur Zabini avait fait montre de progrès considérables dans le domaine de la coopération. Libre aux supporters de ce programme de s'en réjouir, et aux autres de s'en méfier, mais tous s'interrogèrent sur le soudain revirement de l'ancien Serpentard.

Nul ne soupçonna que sa motivation portait un nom : Hannah Abbott.

* * *

_(Eloise)_

Il est samedi soir. Je reviens dans mon appartement. Hier, j'ai déniché un superbe grimoire dont personne n'a voulu- tout le monde se concentrait sur les objets qui brillent et qui sont totalement dépourvus d'intérêt _(un chaudron en or massif, vraiment !)-_ et qui, selon mes premières estimations, pourrait avoir appartenu à la légendaire Rowena Serdaigle. Je l'ai envoyé au conservateur, j'attends son verdict. Merlin que je veux cet emploi !

J'ignore tout du résultat du match, mais ce que je sais, c'est que mon dos est en compote et…Tiens ! mes colocataires sont dans la cuisine. Ils ne m'ont pas vue et Pucey console Wood de l'air bénin de ceux qui ont remporté la partie :

« Vous n'avez rien à vous reprocher. Très beaux arrêts, en particulier face à Higgs. C'est la défense qui était défectueuse…

-L'attaque aussi, » grommelle Wood. « J'ai répété mille fois à Sloper de foncer et de profiter de leurs failles en défense, de faire douter Weasley qui est facilement impressionnable. Mais ces crétins ne m'écoutent jamais ! tout ça parce que ″le capitaine a dit que…″ Ils n'ont aucun sens de la stratégie !. »

C'est toujours amusant d'entendre un gardien médire du reste de son équipe. Et encore plus de voir Pucey sur la même longueur d'ondes.

« Contente de voir que vous avez réglé vos différends ».

« Bonsoir » s'écrie Pucey, tout sourire.

Wood me salue d'un signe de tête. Pucey affiche une mine innocente :

« De quel différend parlez-vous ?

-Les slogans de vos banderoles.

-Ah, _ça _! Nous avons conservé une ambiance de saine compétition » dit Pucey d'un ton enjôleur.

Sans mot dire, je lève ma baguette et fais voleter jusqu'à lui une banderole aux couleurs des Tornades où il avait inscrit :

_« Wood, dès que de toi les Cognards se seront occupés_

_Il ne te restera plus que tes yeux pour pleurer »._

De très mauvais vers à mon goût. Je vois Wood esquisser l'ombre d'un sourire alors que Pucey contemple son œuvre, sourcils froncés.

* * *

_(Susan)_

Les Tornades ont tout balayé ! Quel beau match ! même si j'ai plaint Wood : plusieurs fois, la plupart des Souaffles qui parvenaient jusqu'à lui auraient dû être interceptés par les défenseurs. Petit problème : quels défenseurs ?

Ha, ha, ha. Et j'en ris avec Justin Finch-Fletchley que j'ai retrouvé. Nous discutons du match, mais le sujet ne le passionne pas autant que je le souhaiterais. Du match nous passons aux souvenirs de Poudlard- je ne sais trop comment, d'ailleurs. Mais voilà une heure que nous parlons.

« Ernie a réussi » fait remarquer Justin.

« Un Poufsouffle placé aussi haut dans la hiérarchie ! jamais je n'aurais cru qu' Ernie pourrait éprouver de joie plus grande que lorsqu'il avait reçu son insigne de Préfet.

-C'est vrai, tu te rappelles le discours qu'il a fait en pleine salle commune ?

-Faites honneur à votre maison comme je tâcherais de faire honneur à cet insigne » déclamé-je avec emphase.

Nous rions tous deux.

« Et Hannah Abbot ? Vous étiez amies?

-Nous le sommes toujours. Elle suit une formation d'Auror.

-Impressionnant. Et vous arrivez à rester en contact bien que deux ans se soient écoulés depuis Poudlard ? Moi, je n'ai pas su garder mes meilleurs amis de l'époque » déplore Justin.

« C'est d'autant plus facile qu'elle vit chez moi. En attendant qu'elle trouve un autre logement, mais nous ne sommes pas pressées. Tu es très ami avec ma cousine ?

-Lucinda ? Non, je ne la connais pas très bien.

-Terry Boot alors ? Je suis navrée pour toi qu'il aie tous ces ennuis avec la justice. »

_Menteuse, morigène la petite voix ravie de ma conscience. _

« Non, non, je ne suis pas très intime avec Boot. C'est Anthony Goldstein qui le connaît bien, mais l'autre dimanche, Anthony n'a pas pu nous accompagner chez ta cousine qui nous avait invités, et je n'ai pas osé faire faux bond à Lucinda, même si... Je ne veux pas dire du mal de quelqu'un de ta famille », s'interrompt-il d'un air gêné.

_Ne crains pas de froisser mes susceptibilités ! Vas-y !_

Etant respectueuse des apparences, je lui souris de mon plus beau sourire compréhensif et enchaîne sur un autre élément qui vient de me frapper :

« Tu as bien parlé d'Anthony Goldstein ? Il n'est pas apprenti Auror, si ?

-Si. Comment le sais-tu ?

-Hannah l'a mentionné. Quel choc ça a dû être pour lui de découvrir que Terry Boot était un petit malfrat ! ».

Justin hoche la tête :

« Heureusement, Anthony peut compter sur d'autres amis qui eux, ne cachent pas de secrets honteux. »

Il se fait tard, et Justin propose de me raccompagner. Je décline poliment son offre (je ne veux pas que Maman le harponne avant qu'il ait eu le temps de dire ouf) et souris à nouveau lorsqu'il me dit :

« J'ai passé un très bon moment. Puis-je espérer que nous puissions remettre ça la semaine prochaine ? ».

Puis-je espérer…Il s'exprime comme le héros de ces romans à l'eau de rose qui ornent la bibliothèque de Lucinda (_qu'il connaît peu et n'apprécie guère, fait qui le recommande déjà à_ _mon estime!)_ et en je me noie dans ces yeux bleus comme l'azur du ciel où ont tourbillonné les Tornades.

« J'en serais enchantée. »

* * *

_(narrateur omniscient)_

Adrian Pucey admirait son œuvre. Qu'on ose lui dire que la poésie n'était pas son fort ! Il avait toujours eu le don de faire rimer les choses.

« J'admets que la teneur du message peut impressionner les âmes sensibles, mais…

-Je n'en suis pas une », interrompit Wood. « J'ai connu bien pire à Poudlard avant chaque match contre Serpentard, alors vous pensez bien que ces bluettes ne m'ont pas fait cauchemarder. Tout au plus amusé.

-Permettez », coupa Pucey, vexé. « Sur le plan psychologique, se sentir menacé jusqu'au sein de son foyer, non qu'il s'agisse de ma part d'attaques personnelles, mais cela a dû vous perturber. C'était le but ! D'ailleurs, il m'a semblé que votre jeu était plus tendu que d'habitude cet après-midi.

-Si tel était le cas, la responsabilité en incombe à Sloper & Cie, certainement pas à vos petits mots. Au contraire, ils m'ont motivé ! ».

Contrariété manifeste de Pucey et sourire amusé d'Eloise. Wood soupira et expliqua :

« Notre entraîneur nous couve trop. Avec lui, pas de séances d'entraînement avant huit heures du matin, messages des fans filtrés et détruits s'ils sont susceptibles de nous démoraliser. Alors tu comprends, vieux, tes messages m'ont vraiment fait du bien. Tant d'animosité, ça m'a rappelé Poudlard, les insultes de Flint, de Higgs, quand j'étais capitaine de Gryffondor et que je devais déjouer les tentatives des jumeaux Weasley de glisser en douce des potions de Sommeil dans ce que je buvais pour que j'oublie de me réveiller à 4h30 le lendemain matin et que la séance d'entraînement de 5h00 soit annulée… ».

Les yeux emplis de petites lumières, Oliver Wood se remémorait cette période bénie de capitanat actif. Adrian Pucey ne savait pas s'il devait s'offusquer du tutoiement familier de son colocataire ou du fait que ses manœuvres de démoralisation n'avaient pas tout à fait atteint l'objectif escompté. Ce fut ce dernier qui l'emporta :

« Pourtant à Poudlard, j'avais été chargé de la phase d'intimidation mentale par Flint. Je désapprouvais les méthodes classiques de force brutale, mais j'étais le roi incontesté des slogans démoralisateurs.

-Je ne m'en souviens pas. Tu peux m'en citer ? », s'enquit Wood, très intéressé.

«Et comment que je peux ! Tu te souviens de :

**_L'équipe des Gryffondors_**

_**Ne compte pas de cadors**_

_**Les Weasley jouent comme des pieds**_

_**Johnson sera balayée**_

_**Spinnet déboulonnée**_

_**Et avec Bell si frêle**_

_**Pas besoin pour nos Cognards de s'acharner **_

_**Et Wood le surexcité**_

_**A la Coupe devra renoncer **_

_**Car elle revient à nous Serpentards **_

_**Et nul ne te la soufflera, ô Salazar ! **» _

Adrian promena un regard enflammé sur son auditoire.

« C'était toi ? » demanda Oliver, les yeux écarquillés. Il se retint de préciser que la Chose Rimée avait circulé chez les Gryffondors avec le commentaire suivant : _«la preuve que les Serpentards ont une sensibilité, et qu'ils l'utilisent de façon déplorable»._

Avec le plus grand sérieux, Eloise interrogea le poète :

« Comment vous vient l'inspiration, Pucey ? Vous composez d'un seul élan, ou le processus créatif est-il plus laborieux?

-Je suis assez créatif, je crois, et je compose de manière rapide », répondit gravement Adrian. « Malheureusement, Flint m'a peu près démis de mes fonctions. Cette brute trouvait que mes slogans manquaient d'agressivité, que je ne parlais pas suffisamment des Cognards. Comme si les matches de Quidditch se réduisaient à ça ! »renifla dédaigneusement le poursuiveur.

« Oh, ça se discute… » commença rêveusement Eloise.

Les deux garçons poussèrent un cri de protestation : Pucey, animé d'une flamme sacrée défendait le rôle-clé du poursuiveur pendant que Wood plaidait la cause du capitaine-stratège à l'aide de grands gestes, avant de se souvenir qu'il n'était plus qu'un simple gardien dans les rangs de Flaquemare, ce qui le déprima à nouveau. Pucey poursuivit sans réaliser le silence de son congénère alors qu'Eloise Midgen, dans un élan de compassion dont elle fut la première surprise, alla jusqu'à tapoter maladroitement l'épaule du gardien frappé par le destin en exprimant ses meilleurs vœux de transfert dans une équipe qui saurait reconnaître ses mérites à leur juste valeur.

Alors qu'Oliver Wood posait un regard étonné sur elle- Eloise Midgen ne frappait pas comme le genre à faire office d'ange consolateur-, Eloise reprit ses esprits, blâma son geste comme l'effet affligeant des bons sentiments dont dégoulinait cette fête de Noël, et souhaita à ses colocataires une bonne soirée avant de se retirer dans sa chambre-caverne.

Là, elle trouva un message de Zacharias Smith :

« Ai suivi tes conseils. Les tantes m'ont tellement apprécié que je suis invité à passer Noël avec toute la famille.

Bilan : j'aurais dû rester moi-même. »

* * *

_(Susan)_

Une semaine sans surprise vient de s'écouler, et nous voilà à la veille de Noël, flânant dans les boutiques. Avec les deux rats de bibliothèque dont je suis flanquée, devinez quelle est notre destination première ? La librairie, tout à fait ! Comment êtes-vous parvenu à cette déduction ?

Je tombe en arrêt devant un ouvrage à la couverture rose qui supporte une photographie en pied de Gilderoy Lockhart- _tiens, ça faisait bien six ou sept ans qu'on n'avait plus entendu parler de lui ! va-t-il réussir son come-back après une longue traversée du désert ?-_ avec un titre alléchant : _Comment j'ai triomphé d'un sort d'Oubliettes, ou comment j'ai retrouvé mon fabuleux Moi ! _

« Encore sous le charme de Lockhart, Sue ?

-Dis donc Hannah, si ma mémoire est bonne, ce n'était pas moi qui fredonnait _Une Bièraubeurre pour deux_ il y a cinq minutes ? ».

Hannah s'indigne de ma contre-attaque :

« Il est Noël, je suis de bonne humeur, il est naturel que je fredonne !

-Pourquoi une ballade sirupeuse au lieu de _Vive la bise d'hiver_ ? » demande innocemment Ella.

Hannah se fâche carrément :

« Ella, tu ne t'es jamais posé la question de savoir si sur-analyser les faits et gestes de ceux qui t'entourent n'est pas un moyen d'éviter de se pencher sur soi ? Et toi, Sue, te jeter à la tête de Justin Finch-Fletchley…

-Hey ! » proteste l'intéressée. C'est-à-dire moi.

« …Est-ce vraiment ce que tu souhaites ou cèdes-tu à la pression familiale en jetant ton dévolu sur le premier garçon passable ?

-Il est mieux que ça !

-Dont tu ignores tout !

-Zacharias Smith est l'un de mes meilleurs amis depuis la 5ème année.

-Eloise, qu'est-ce que c'est que ce pavé dans la mare ?

-Zacharias Smith ? La verrue au nez pincé qui était à Poufsouffle ?

-Sue, je te prierai de ne pas insulter Zach. Il s'agit d'un de mes meilleurs amis, et j'aimerais que vous vous rencontriez et enterriez la hache de guerre. Et puis, Zach a beaucoup changé, il vient de se fiancer…

-Pas avec toi tout de même ? ».

Je joins mes mains en un geste horrifié. Eloise a l'air aussi choquée que moi.

« Bien sûr que non ! Il est fiancé à une charmante moldue, Alessandra.

-Aussi charmante que lui ? ».

Je ne peux pas m'en empêcher.

« Voilà ! c'est exactement en prévision de cette réaction puérile que j'ai dû vous cacher Zacharias !

-Nous n'avons absolument rien contre lui. Je suis prête à le rencontrer, car les amis de mes amis sont mes amis, n'est-ce pas, Sue ? ».

Hannah est la conciliation même, et je finis par céder. Que nous cache encore Eloise ?

Nous revenons à notre contemplation des livres de l'année. Je suis assez intriguée par le bouquin de Lockhart :

« Peut-être que son expérience constitue la clé qui manquait jusqu'alors aux spécialistes pour guérir d'un sortilège d'Oubliettes.

-Sue, Lockhart est un affabulateur de première », soupire Hannah.

« Mais imaginez, pour quelqu'un à qui on a jeté un sort d'Oubliettes ciblé, pas pour le rendre amnésique, mais pour qu'il oublie un événement particulier… ».

Je bégaie mais j'ai capté l'attention d'Hannah :

« Un témoin pourrait retrouver les souvenirs qu'on lui a effacés ? Comme pour Terry Boot ?.

-Tout à fait ! et pour les victimes de ce sortilège qui l'ignorent, ce serait un moyen de vérifier que leur mémoire est intacte.

-Je ne te suis plus », m'arrête Hannah.

Tiens, j'aurais pensé que les objections viendraient d' Eloise, mais après son étonnante révélation, elle demeure muette comme une carpe. Je ne m'en plains pas :

« Si on te jette un sortilège d'Oubliettes ciblé, tu oublies et le moment qui vient de s'écouler et le sort qu'on t'a lancé. Et si tout ça n'a pris qu'une dizaine de minutes, tu ne t'alarmeras pas forcément si tu ne te rappelles plus de ce que tu as pu faire pendant ces dizaines de minutes ? Donc nous sommes tous des victimes potentielles de ce sort.

-C'est exagéré », intervient _(enfin)_ Eloise. « Venez, j'ai entendu dire qu'une nouvelle édition de _La vraie Histoire des Fondateurs_ vient de sortir ! ».

Mais Hannah se focalise sur le livre. Eloise s'agite :

« Ne me dites pas que vous allez tomber dans le panneau et enrichir Gilderoy Lockhart ! Après le scandale des récits de voyage qu'il a dérobés à de vrais aventuriers, vous feriez confiance à cet aigrefin ? ».

Rougissant, nous secouons la tête et renonçons à suivre la quête de Gilderoy pour retrouver son fabuleux Lui.

A moins que je n'en fasse cadeau à Maman qui fut autrefois présidente du Comité de discussion des œuvres contemporaines littéraires de notre temps- _un pléonasme, je sais, mais Maman voulait 'contemporaine' dans le titre et Madame Greengrass, autre membre influente du comité, tenait mordicus à 'notre temps', et vous avez dans le titre final le résultat de la culture du compromis-_ et ma chère mère ne refusera pas de le prêter à sa fille attentionnée ?

* * *

_(Hannah)_

Je passe le réveillon chez mon père, pour ne pas le laisser seul en ces moments de fête. Bien sûr, il ne serait pas complètement seul, puisque ma belle-mère ne le quitte pas, mais après avoir perdu maman, il tient beaucoup à moi et sa fibre protectrice vibre plus que jamais.

« Tu dois travailler avec deux Serpentards ? Et comment ça se passe ? Ils ne te causent aucun souci, n'est-ce pas ? Tu me le dirais sinon ? » demande-t-il d'un air menaçant pour tous ceux qui importuneraient sa fille chérie. Je m'empresse de le rassurer, mais cet ancien Gryffondor n'est pas convaincu :

« Hum ! je suis content que tu te sentes à ton aise parmi eux. Mais à ta place, en dehors du travail, je ne rechercherais pas leur compagnie.

-Je suis persuadée qu'Hannah sait parfaitement se tirer d'affaire. Maintenant laisse la pauvre chérie manger sa dinde, Richard. »

Ma belle-mère est adorable ! Elle n'a jamais cherché à prendre la place de maman, mais a joué les médiateurs entre papa et moi quand le besoin s'en faisait sentir. Et sans le savoir, elle vient de m'épargner la peine de mentir à papa, car je me demande comment il aurait pris la nouvelle si je lui avais confié que j'ai accepté hier une invitation à dîner de Blaise Zabini. Aucune date n'a été fixée, mais ça ne saurait tarder.

Non, je ne dissimule rien à papa ! Je profite de la trêve de Noël.

* * *

_(Susan)_

Charmant dîner familial. Après avoir déploré comme il se devait l'absence de ma cousine, nous avons bénéficié d'un repas succulent et d'une ambiance bonne enfant. Je pense à Hannah et Ella, à qui j'ai remis leurs cadeaux, avec interdiction d'y toucher avant minuit. Ayant un sens de l'humour certain, j'ai charmé les rubans dorés pour qu'ils empêchent mes amies de déroger à la règle. Que j'aime Noël !

* * *

_(Eloise)_

Hier, à la librairie, j'ai eu chaud. Enfin, tout ça ne compte plus désormais :Sue change d'idées toutes les cinq minutes, et Hannah a d'autres préoccupations qui la distrairont efficacement de Lockhart.

Sue et Hannah passent Noël en famille. Grincheuse, j'ai néanmoins envoyé des messages à toutes mes connaissances pour leur souhaiter de joyeuses fêtes. Une pensée émue pour Zacharias qui en deux semaines a dû prodiguer plus d'efforts pour être sociable que durant ces dix dernières années. Je n'échangerai pas ma place contre la sienne. Mais ce qui me contrarie le plus, c'est que je m'ennuie. Les cadeaux de Sue et d'Hannah ne me tentent pas pour l'instant, le programme de la télévision- moldue ou sorcière- ne m'attire guère non plus. D'autant plus que si les principales chaînes sorcières nous promettent pour l'année prochaine de _« grands_ _programmes fédérateurs »_ destinés à marquer _« l'entrée de la population sorcière dans une_ _nouvelle ère médiatique »_, il n'y a pour moment de retransmis que les matches de Quidditch ou un journal télévisé médiocre et franchement, je n'ai pas envie d'entendre la présentatrice vedette -j'ai nommé Rita Skeeter- toute de rouge vêtue _(et fardée)_ me souhaiter d'une voix criarde : «_ et un joyeux Noël de la part de Rita, mes chéris ! » ._

Enfin, j'ai l'appartement pour moi seule.

_Qui est allongé sur le canapé ?_

Plus maintenant, apparemment.

« Pucey ? Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes ici ?

-Je pourrais vous retourner la question. » Il m'examine d'un œil critique, puis d'une voix adoucie :

« Pas de réveillon en vue non plus, hein ? ».

Je ne nie pas. On ne ment pas à ses compagnons d'infortune. Il s'assoit normalement afin que je puisse prendre place sur le canapé.

_Vlan !_

La porte claque, et Wood entre dans le salon à grands pas. Il stoppe tout net en nous apercevant. Je fais remarquer :

« Evitez de la faire sortir de ses gonds. Vous ne dînez pas dehors ?

-Négatif. Excusez-moi pour la porte, je pensais être seul à rentrer ce soir.

-Pas grave. Comme dirait mon amie Hannah, _Reparo _n'est pas un pur produit de l'esprit. Il dut y avoir bien des bris de vaisselle avant que la solution miracle ne fût inventée.

-Viens, Wood ! Bienvenue au club des frustrés de Noël ! ».

Pour un Serpentard, Pucey est affreusement direct. Le pire, c'est qu'il a raison. Je me lève d'un bond et reviens de la cuisine avec ce que j'avais prévu d'offrir à mes colocataires. Puisque je les ai sous la main, autant qu'ils en ressentent les bienfaits. Il s'agit DU cadeau anti-dépresseur par excellence -d'ailleurs, Hannah m'a confirmé que le Professeur Lupin en recommande après chaque attaque de Détraqueurs :

« Du chocolat ! »s'exclame Pucey en s'emparant de la boîte que je lui tends.

« Merci ! » s'écrie Wood. Il contemple la boîte avec amour, puis si rapidement que je n'aie pas le temps de réagir, de reculer ou de m'enfuir- _au diable les joueurs de Quidditch et leurs_ _réflexes _!- il m'embrasse sur la joue.

Les contacts physiques me mettent extrêmement mal à l'aise, non que Wood ait été désagréable, mais…Horreur ! Pucey l'a vu et suit son exemple !

Heureusement que Sue et Hannah ne me voient pas en ce moment. Mes joues sont en feu et sûrement écarlates telles des langoustes ébouillantées. (_Quelle image ! Pucey ne la renierait pas…)_

En parlant de Pucey, le chocolat le met dans un drôle d'état. Le Serpentard, euphorique, ressemble à un bambin qui découvre ses cadeaux sous le regard vigilant de ses colocataires.

Il s'approche des paquets que m'ont remis Sue et Hannah :

« C'est à vous, Eloise ?

-Oui, des cadeaux offerts par des amis. N'y touchez pas, j'ai promis de ne les ouvrir qu'à minuit ! ».

Il m'adresse un sourire en coin :

« Je peux les secouer pour vous et nous jouerons aux devinettes ! ».

C'est tout juste s'il ne bat pas des mains. Je murmure pour moi-même :

« Combien de chocolats a-t-il déjà avalé… ? ».

Derrière Pucey, Wood lève ses deux mains et me fait signe par deux fois.

_Quoi ? 22 engloutis en 5 minutes ?_

« Hey ! ».

Wood et moi nous allons au secours de Pucey qui se retrouve mystérieusement saucissonné par les rubans dorés qui à l'en croire, l'ont assailli alors qu'il essayait de secouer la boîte.

« Wood, vous avez une paire de ciseaux ?

-Nous avons un léger problème », me répond-il avant de s'écrouler.

Je m'aperçois que les rubans dorés se multiplient –_un sort de duplication !-_ et ont enserré les chevilles de Wood. En essayant de le délivrer, ce sont mes poignets qui sont immobilisés par ces rubans- et ils sont bien noués en plus !.

Est-ce moi, ou des kilomètres de rubans dorés jaillissent-ils de mon paquet cadeau ?

Pucey se démène dans tous les sens, Wood, de ses mains encore libres, essaie de défaire les nœuds qui entourent ses chevilles en évitant de se faire menotter, et insolente, la voix de clochette de Sue retentit, préenregistrée :

«_ Haha ! aussi vrai que je m'appelle Susan Ermengarde Bones, tu n'aurais pas dû finasser avec moi, Eloise Celestine Midgen ! »._

« _Celestine ?_ » pouffe Pucey, et Wood doit user ses deux mains pour dégager la cage thoracique toute emmaillotée de rubans de mon colocataire pour qu'il ne s'étouffe pas.

Je dégouline de rubans : ils sont dans mes cheveux, à mes poignets, ils tentent de happer une de mes chevilles.

Et ma baguette est dans ma chambre.

« Où sont vos baguettes ? ».

Pucey hoquette, effet combiné du rire et du chocolat :

« Dans la hic ! poche de mon hic ! manteau ! ».

Le vestibule est trop loin. C'est à peine si nous pouvons faire deux pas, mais Wood intervient énergiquement :

« On y va !

-Wood, Pucey n'arrive même pas à tenir debout !

-Nous le traînerons. Allez, Pucey, du nerf ! ».

Bon gré mal gré nous nous levons et Pucey rampe comme il peut, galvanisé par Wood. En ancien capitaine qui sait manier la carotte et le bâton, Wood lui a promis une halte au niveau du canapé et une pioche dans la boîte de chocolats.

Les mains bien devant moi, éloignées du reste de mon corps afin de ne pas donner prise aux rubans maléfiques, je complète la fine équipe : Pucey rampant et Wood à cloche pied, aussi afin que son autre cheville soit épargnée par le piège diabolique de celle qui fut l'une de mes meilleures amies.

Après un quart d'heure cahin-caha, Wood attrape la baguette de Pucey et lance un :

**_« Diffindo ! »_** qui tranche les rubans infernaux.

Mais…ceux-ci continuent de se mouvoir et remontent d'instinct sur nous !

_Sue, tu aggraves ton cas !_

J'arrache la baguette des mains de Wood et furieuse, ne lance pas un _Evanesco_ classique. Non, je l'avoue, faire disparaître ces chefs-d'œuvre me coûterait…Mais je lance un sortilège de **_bannissement_** à la place, en précisant bien : « au manoir de Margaret Bones ! ».

Vous savez, la tante de Sue…Chez elle se tient la petite sauterie de ce soir…

* * *

_(Susan)_

Et nous passons au dessert, mon moment préféré. Pour une fois, tout n'est que calme et harmonie. La trêve a opéré ce soir… Je me demande si Hannah ou Ella ont tenté d'ouvrir leurs cadeaux. Je suis fière de l'ingéniosité de mon stratagème, et je serais déçue qu'il n'ait pas servi. Bah, je le saurais bien assez tôt.

_Trop tôt_, car Tante Margaret pousse un hurlement strident alors que des lambeaux de ruban doré s'attaquent à son cou et à ses cheveux, que le grand-oncle Horace qui est myope crie qu'il y a des vers encore grouillants dans sa part de bûche et que Maman me lance d'un ton accusateur :

« Susan ! qu'as-tu encore fait ? ».

Lorsque votre propre mère sonne l'hallali sans vous donner le bénéfice du doute, inévitablement, le reste de la famille s'engouffre dans la brèche.

Suivant le conseil que me souffle mon père à l'oreille, je transplane à la maison pendant qu'il en est encore temps. Je soupçonne Eloise d'avoir mal pris ma petite plaisanterie- Hannah n'aurait pas pensé à une vengeance si cruelle !

Je décide de transplaner chez Eloise, mais en arrivant, je m'aperçois qu'un autre nom est sur la porte. Comment ça, Eloise a déménagé ?

Où habite-t-elle ?

* * *

_(narrateur omniscient)_

Trois sombres individus complotaient.

« Qu'ils profitent donc de leur trêve de Noël. Bientôt, la prochaine phase de Mon Plan sera enclenchée » dit le Chef.

(_Insérez ici un rire à glacer les sangs les plus chauds, et à congeler les plus froids.)_

« Bien Chef, » s'inclina respectueusement le Lieutenant, qui sentit comme un courant d'air lui frôler l'échine.

Le dernier individu ne dit rien, mais n'en pensait pas moins.

* * *

Ailleurs, Y se frottait les mains. Très bientôt, si tout se déroulait selon ses vœux, il aurait quelque chose à offrir à X…

* * *

**_Note de l'auteur:_**

_-réactions? Dans ce chapitre, c'est la trêve, mais vous avez des éléments de réponse à certaines questions. Je ne le redirais jamais assez, vos com's m'aident à progresser!_

_-et de très bonnes fêtes à tous!_


	16. Scènes manquantes & prendre des risques

Disclaimer : Harry Potter est à J.K Rowling. L'intrigue de cette histoire (ou son absence totale) me revient.

Un grand merci comme toujours à celles qui prennent la peine de laisser une petite review qui vous motive durant ce long mois pendant lequel on enrange de ne pas avoir le temps de rédiger ce qui est pourtant clair dans nos têtes: **Maelys, 'Clochett', Ninniane & Antigone !**

**PS: **j'en rêvais, elle l'a faitje n'ai pas pensé à le faire dans mon dernier chapitre, mais je remercie Ninniane de son cadeau: un montage façon manga d'Eloise, Adrian et Oliver, je vous mets le lien sur mon profil.

Et _ maintenant, place à l'histoire: quelques révélations et de nouvelles embrouilles qui se profilent à l'horizon..._

_

* * *

(Susan)_

Beaucoup trop tôt à mon goût, il fallut retravailler.

Et je commençais en force par une réunion avec l'inoxydable Ernie MacMillan. Ce qui avait débuté comme une banale séance permettant à Ernie de me présenter ses vœux de _« meilleure année, pleine d'opportunités merveilleuses à saisir »_ tout en définissant les grandes campagnes de communication du Ministère- _comment ça, j'ai été sélectionnée pour assurer la publicité des célébrations commémorant la disparition (définitive, cette fois) de Voldemort, par lesquelles le Ministère compte redorer son blason ?-_ et, cerise sur le gâteau, je fus mise dans la confidence des dieux- ou plutôt de leur messager. Rufus Scrimgeour veut briguer un second mandat à la tête du Ministère, mais il doit essuyer - toujours d'après Ernie- une cabale montée par son Ennemi Numéro Un, à savoir, Cornelius Fudge !

« Fudge ? Mais ne s'est-il pas retiré de la vie politique après son échec à empêcher le retour de Voldemort et son obstination à renier Harry Potter et Dumbledore ? ».

(_Pour la petite histoire, des articles très virulents parus dans le Chicaneur, devenu le seul journal indépendant incontournable depuis la publication exclusive d'un interview d'Harry Potter en 5ème année, avaient mis en cause le racisme anti-Gobelins de Fudge. Certains chuchotent que le lobby des Gobelins a fait pression sur le Magenmagot afin de blackbouler Fudge qui voulait y effectuer sa reconversion. Info ou intox ? Toujours est-il que Fudge se serait, d'après la Gazette autrefois si intime, exilé dans un petit chalet des Alpes ou des Pyrénées. Pour s'y élever l'âme lasse des intrigues de ses ennemis ? Hé oui, après avoir fréquenté Eloise pendant plusieurs années consécutives, je peux à l'occasion jouer au commentateur politique… )_

Réponse un brin façon Maugrey Fol-Œil d'Ernie-le-conspirateur :

« Ce n'est qu'une façade ! Fudge a temporairement disparu de la scène politique, mais il conserve des fidèles un peu partout : au Magenmagot, dans certains département s du Ministère… Il attend son heure pour revenir ! ».

Je me tortillais nerveusement sur ma chaise. Fudge n'est pas un ange, mais j'étais vaguement gênée par la manière dont Ernie en parlait. Un peu comme s'il s'agissait de feu Vous-savez-qui, tapi dans l'ombre pour frapper nos formes inconscientes. (_Et voilà mon secret penchant pour le mélodramatique qui resurgit…)_

Ernie me tendit la photo d'une femme d'une quarantaine d'années à la mine hautaine, dont les yeux noirs semblent vous passer aux rayons X. Et ce n'est qu'une photo…Brr ! J'espère bien ne jamais me trouver dans la même pièce que ce produit de substitution qui pourrait bien faire concurrence aux Scrutoscopes si elle songeait à faire breveter son regard dans un futur proche. Ainsi, la rumeur était vraie : Rogue a une âme soeur qui l'attend quelque part !

« Clarissa Edgecombe. Elle travaillait pour Fudge avant la chute de celui-ci, et j'ai tout lieu de croire qu'elle orchestre les campagnes de diffamation contre Scrimgeour pour le compte de son ex-patron. Elle espère sans doute qu'une fois au Ministère, celui-ci en fera son porte-parole ! » siffla-t-il, frémissant d'une vertueuse indignation. C'est qu'il y tient à son poste notre petit Ernie…

« Edgecombe…A-t-elle un lien avec la monstruosité de sournoiserie qui a trahi l'A.D pour ne pas décevoir ses parents qui travaillaient pour le ministère ?

-Exactement ! Telle mère, telle fille ! » m'approuva chaudement Ernie.

« Mais comment Clarissa Edgecombe a-t-elle pu rester travailler à son poste ? Je croyais que Scrimgeour avait pris soin d'écarter les proches de Fudge en accédant au pouvoir.

-Ce n'est pas aussi simple que ça. Les hommes de Fudge ont réussi, après la chute de Tu-sais…euh, Voldemort, à capturer des Mangemorts haut placés et considérés comme très dangereux pour la sécurité de nos concitoyens. On a pu tirer d'eux des informations essentielles au démantèlement du réseau des Mangemorts. Le Ministre ne m'a pas tout raconté, mais d'après ce qu'il m'a dit, si l'un de ces Mangemorts n'avait pas été décédé avant que son corps ait été trouvé par les hommes de Fudge, Fudge lui-même aurait très bien pu revenir au pouvoir. Ses sources lui avaient dit que ce Mangemort détenait des informations capitales, aucunement comparables avec celles fournies par les autres Mangemorts capturés vivants. Le Ministre m'a confié que sans ce Mangemort à six pieds sous terre, il lui aurait coûté plus cher que quelques concessions faites aux fidèles de Fudge qui ont été maintenus à des places stratégiques par le Magenmagot suite à leur soi-disant exceptionnel travail de traque des Mangemorts. C'est ainsi que Clarissa Edgecombe, comme tant d'autres, a pu resté à son poste. J'ai fait part de mes inquiétudes à ce sujet au Ministre, qui m'a répondu qu'il avait mis sur pied un plan B, mais je ne suis pas libre de t'en dévoiler les détails. Tu m'excuseras, Susan, mais tu comprends les circonstances… »

J'opinais de la tête, encore un peu sonnée par ces confidences . Merlin, je me faisais l'effet d'être une malheureuse passante prise au cœur des intrigues de la cour de Versailles sous Louis XIV, ou pour coller à l'histoire locale, à la cour de Henri VIII _(le polygame_) ou Richard III (_que je ne voudrais pas avoir comme oncl_e).

D'accord, en ces temps-là, les excès commis surpassaient largement les rivalités de Scrimgeour/Fudge et Ernie/Clarissa, mais en dépit de mon caractère froidement rationnel, je sentais comme un parfum de mystère flotter dans l'air…

Etrangement, ce n'était pas pour me déplaire…

* * *

_(Hannah)_

Blaise et Malfoy ne sont pas encore arrivés au travail. Tant mieux, cela me laisse un peu de temps pour me composer une contenance sereine et professionnelle en attendant leur arrivée.

Si l'offre de Blaise tient toujours, nous nous retrouverons cinq minutes vers midi-_nous ne voulons pas que l'on jase autour de nous, restons discrets ! même Ella et Sue ne sont pas encore au courant-_ et nous essaierons de fixer une date pour un vrai rendez-vous, loin des regards sarcastiques et embarrassants des collègues, afin d'essayer de nous connaître davantage…et de voir si entre nous deux, il y aurait cette « connexion » spéciale, ce petit quelque chose qui fait que mon cœur bat la chamade comme il l'a fait deux jours avant Noël, lorsque Blaise m'a prise à partie à la fin de la journée, m'a regardé droit dans les yeux, a pris une profonde respiration et malgré un rougissement continu, m'a débité un discours parfaitement répété.

Courtoisement, il m'a dit :

«Surtout, ne vous sentez nullement obligée de me dire oui pour ne pas me faire de la peine ou pour tout autre motif ridicule, si vous répondez par la négative à ma question, je ne serais nullement froissé et nous resterons, je l'espère, bons amis, ou nous maintiendrons une relation strictement professionnelle. (_profonde bouffée d'air)_ Je voulais simplement vous demander si vous _accepteriezdedîneravecmoi ?_ ? »

A ce point, le discours perdit un peu de sa perfection sur le plan technique. Mais pour moi, il y gagna beaucoup sur le plan émotionnel. Blaise est le seul garçon que je parviens à faire bafouiller par ma simple présence, et alors qu'il s'empêtrait, plusieurs pensées se bousculaient, incohérentes dans ma tête. J'avais mes petites suspicions quant au fait que Blaise m'aimait bien, mais je n'osais pas croire qu'il pouvait être vraiment intéressé par moi.

Je suis somme toute banale, mignonne disent certains, mais je n'ai pas les membres déliés et la grâce de cygne de Cho Chang pour ne citer qu'elle. Sous les yeux de ce Serpentard, je suis tombée dans les escaliers, ce qui est pour le moins humiliant lorsqu'on a rêvé de l'éblouir par son esprit et son style…

A ce moment-là, je réalisais que l'opinion de Blaise comptait pour moi presque autant que celui de mes meilleures amies. Que ce Serpentard élégant, suave et un brin retors avait charmé la Poufsouffle maladroite, gauche et sans détours que j'étais.

Blaise s'inquiétait de mon silence et ce fut d'une voix où perçait la panique - (_savait-il seulement à quel point je le trouvais craquant ainsi ?)_ – qu'il s'enquit :

« Hannah, répondez-moi, s'il-vous-plaît ! Je…je…La dernière chose au monde que je voulais était de vous mettre mal à l'aise ! ».

Je n'arrivais pas à répondre, submergée par le fait que le garçon que j'aimais…que j'appréciais beaucoup, tenait à moi. S'inquiétait pour moi. Mon père n'est pas le seul !

Ouch. Papa, ancien Gryffondor surprotecteur de sa fille qui m'a enseigné à lancer un _Protego _! dès qu'un Serpentard ferait mine de briser la distance de sécurité entre lui et moi _(5 mètres, l'équivalent de 10 secondes de course éperdue- 25 si on te lance un sortilège de Jambencoton, répétait inlassablement Papa)._ Pour information, j'avais 10 ans et venais de recevoir ma lettre d'admission à Poudlard.

J'eus quelques soucis avec l'administration de Poudlard, puisque j'observais ce conseil en 3ème année sur la personne de Pansy Parkinson _(qui s'apprêtait bel et bien, ainsi que l'interrogatoire le prouva un peu plus tard, à lancer un Crache-limaces non sur moi comme je l'avais cru mais sur Sue)._

La professeur Sprout, ma chef de maison, fut admirable d'énergie face au chef de maison de la partie adverse (à savoir Rogue), allant jusqu'à solliciter l'arbitrage du directeur lui-même. Celui-ci se montra très aimable envers la fillette de treize ans apeurée que j'étais, m'offrit un bonbon au citron _(très collant, mais le geste me toucha)_, me félicita de l'exécution de mon_ Protego _qui n'était pas encore au programme, mais que j'avais répété seule à la maison pendant plusieurs semaines tellement Papa avait encouragé mes dispositions à la nervosité face à tout membre de la maison des Serpents (_Pansy recracha des limaces et même des escargots avec leur coquille entière, ce qui n'était pas prévu, pendant toute la journée- je lui avais rendu son sort avec les intérêts)._

Bref, Dumbledore retira 10 points de la maison des Serpentards pour l'attaque de Pansy et 5 points des Poufsouffle pour mon attaque préventive _(j'avais littéralement fait ravaler son sort à Pansy) _mais il en rajouta 10 à Poufsouffle pour ma présence d'esprit et encore 20 pour ma maîtrisedu Protego. Il conclut l'entretien en me conseillant de poursuivre l'étude de DCFM jusqu'aux Aspic, et d'envisager une carrière en relation avec cette matière. Comme vous le voyez, il y a bien pire en terme de convocations dans le bureau du directeur.

Bref, tout ça pour dire que cette pensée malvenue pour la réaction de mon père m'empêchèrent de répondre aux angoisses de Blaise, que j'entendis perdre le sang-froid légendaire des Serpentard.

Il se parlait à lui-même :

« Quel idiot, mais quel idiot ! Le Docteur Weston va m'entendre, lui et ses méthodes !

-Le docteur Weston ? » réussis-je à articuler.

_Génial, pourquoi fallait-il qu'un déclic se produisît à ces mots, alors que je voulais que ma première réplique fût romantique et passionnée…_

Blaise se troubla, mais il en était arrivé à un point où ses manières affectées et policées ne lui étaient plus d'aucun secours. Il n'y avait plus d'échappatoire.

« Moquez-vous, Hannah ! ».

Sa voix triste me fendit le cœur et à le voir si malheureux, moi si raisonnable et réfléchie, à ce que disent Ella et Sue, je fis la première chose qui me passa par l'esprit.

Je voulais le consoler, le rassurer en lui disant qu'il se trompait, que je n'étais pas indifférente, mais les mots ne venaient pas. Alors je l'embrassais.

Je crois bien que là il comprit.

* * *

_(Eloise)_

Encore une semaine à attendre avant d'avoir la réponse à ma recherche d'emploi. Je déteste attendre. La patience est peut-être une vertu, mais pas la mienne. Dans mes jours de pessimisme, j'ai l'impression que nous ne faisons qu'attendre.

Attendre que le formulaire XZ 211188 arrive deux semaines ou un mois après l'avoir demandé, car sans ce mystérieux formulaire au nom barbare et au numéro abyssal, impossible d'obtenir son compère le formulaire AB 221286, qui lui aussi arrivera deux mois après que vous l'ayez demandé en bonne et due forme et sans lequel votre plan bronzage/tourisme culturel/gastronomie dans des contrées lointaines plus chaudes et ensoleillées tombe à l'eau et n'en émerge point, comme un canard en caoutchouc dégonflé.(_avez-vous déjà essayé de demander un passeport à une administration moldue ?)_

Attente égal angoisse, stress, nerfs à fleur de peau. Et beaucoup de temps libre à cogiter. Or, trop de cogitations peuvent nuire à votre santé mentale.

En cet instant, mes échappées spirituelles me ramènent à cette soirée de Noël si proche. Les rubans de Sue, étrangement, détendirent l'atmosphère. Un travail d'équipe pour lutter contre des rubans dorés clairement ensorcelés sur le modèle des Filets du Diable crée des liens forcément. Wood le prit avec bonne humeur, en bon Gryffondor qui a vu pire avec les frères Weasley, mais il n'alla pas jusqu'à s'extasier sur leur ingéniosité comme le fit Pucey, qui loua leur créativité et la manière dont mon amie avait passé outre les difficultés techniques de ce type d'ensorcellement. Ce Serpentard est vraiment un drôle de spécimen.

Nous parlâmes un peu, les langues se déliant après l'incident des rubans- Wood fustigeant Lavande Brown, nouvelle chargée de la rubrique Potins sur les joueurs de Quidditch, qui avait écrit un article très flatteur, un tantinet dithyrambique, sur _« cet Apollon, athlète accompli au physique ravageur, qui nous_ _vient du ciel par l'Ecosse »,_ mais le souvenir de ces lignes enflammées incendièrent les joues de l'Apollon écossais, qui modestement récusa toute allusion à un physique prétendument ravageur, et accusa Lavande Brown :

**1°** d'encourager les inepties des groupies ne s'intéressant plus au Quidditch pour la beauté du jeu mais pour le physique des joueurs, **2°** d'avoir écrit qu'il était gardien pour les Frelons et non pour Flaquemare _(ce qu'il ne mentionna pas, c'était que l'erreur de Brown était d'autant plus sacrilège que les Frelons, comme tout un chacun sait, est l'équipe du vieux rival de Wood, j'ai nommé Marcus Flint)._

Puis il évoqua sa terreur face au projet, annoncé en fanfare par la Gazette, de Liste des 20 célibataires du Monde sorcier les plus éligibles. Bizarrement, Pucey acquiesça, mais ajouta avec un sourire en coin qu'il avait pris ses précautions pour que son nom n'apparût point sur la Liste tant redoutée. Enfin, après avoir discuté de l'évolution des technologies dans le monde sorcier, Wood s'extasiant pour la retransmission des matchs de Quidditch sur la TV sorcière qui permettait au plus grand nombre d'avoir accès au plus noble des jeux sans forcément vider sa tirelire sur un ticket pour les plus jeunes, et Pucey, remarquablement bien informé, nous expliqua à quel point l'apport de technologie moldue était vital dans ce processus, mais que l'évolution des mentalités de sorciers méfiants envers la culture moldue serait cruciale pour permettre le développement de nouveaux produits.

Je pensais irrésistiblement à la société Mixtechperfect, puis regardais Pucey d'un œil nouveau. Tiens, tiens…Serait-il possible que… ?

Après avoir discuté du lancement proche d'une série historique avec Cho Chang comme vedette, dont beaucoup faisaient dépendre le succès de la TV sorcière, nous allâmes nous coucher. Wood lança qu'il serait sympa que nous nous réunissions ainsi de temps en temps tous les trois, ne serait-ce que pour aller boire une Bièraubeurre incognito à Pré-au-Lard. Pucey répondit pourquoi pas, quant à moi je me dépêchais d'atteindre le refuge de ma chambre.

Certes, j'avais passé une bonne soirée, mais de là à m'engager à nous retrouver régulièrement pour boire une Bièraubeurre…J'ai déjà Sue et Hannah pour ça, non ? Même si ces derniers temps nos vies professionnelles nous ont un peu éloigné les unes des autres. D'accord, mais j'ai aussi Zach ? J'oubliais que depuis sa demande réussie, Alessandra ne le laisserait plus jamais s'approcher d'un verre alcoolisé, et encore plus d'un bar ! D'accord, mon cercle d'amis était un peu étroit, mais il me suffisait amplement.

A quoi bon nouer des liens avec Wood et Pucey, aussi sympathiques soient-ils, puisque dans quelques mois, à l'expiration du bail, ils auront sans doute besoin de changer d'appartement, voire même de ville ?

A quoi bon s'attacher puisque les liens finissent toujours par se rompre, inévitablement. Et après, la solitude sera d'autant plus pesante qu'un instant on aura cru qu'elle avait définitivement disparu.

Je ne sais pas retenir les gens qui comptent pour moi. Contrairement à Sue, toujours expansive, ou à Hannah, dont les yeux bleus si expressifs montrent l'affection qu'elle a pour les autres, je ne sais pas dire à mes amis qu'ils comptent pour moi. Même en leur compagnie, je reste un peu distante et j'en suis consciente. Après, ils s'en vont et se détachent de moi. Et c'est ainsi que j'en suis réduite à apprendre par hasard, attablée à un café à Pré-au-Lard le jour de Noël et surprenant la conversation d'un garçon blond que j'identifiais comme Draco Malfoy et d'un garçon brun, que Hannah sort avec Blaise Zabini.

Et je n'étais pas au courant de ce qui arrivait dans la vie d'une de mes meilleures amies. Il y a un problème quelque part. Ma vie a besoin d'un sérieux recadrage. Mais dans quelle direction ?

Je vais craquer. J'ai besoin de mon hibou d'acceptation ou de refus. Mais que cesse l'attente et ces maudites cogitations.

Bien, je vais mettre ma fierté dans ma poche et appeler Sue (_qui doit être furieuse depuis que je lui ai renvoyé ses rubans par sort de bannissement au beau milieu de sa fête_). Mais j'ai besoin d'une Potion de Sérénité, doublée d'un Elixir de Tue-Pensées Négatives.

* * *

_(Hannah)_

Après cet interlude romantique, nous eûmes tout juste le temps d'échanger quelques mots. Notre notion du temps était assez floue, ce qui fait qu'après plusieurs phrases incohérentes mais qui ne me paraissaient pas déplacées, et alors que nous nous embrassions à nouveau, nous fûmes interrompus par un Seamus écarlate qui nous avait surpris dans ce moment où il tombait très mal à propos. Après cela, je ne m'éternisais pas. Ce ne fut que plus tard dans la nuit, alors que j'étais dans mon lit occupée à admirer la rose blanche délivrée par un hibou une heure après être rentrée chez moi, que je réalisais que je ne savais toujours pas qui était ce Docteur Weston. Bah, il s'agissait là d'un détail mineur par rapport aux autres événements de la journée….

Et me voici à attendre Blaise et Malfoy. Seamus arrive à son tour. Il me salue courtoisement, et bien que le bout de ses oreilles soient légèrement rosées, je préfère l'attribuer au froid de cette matinée encore hivernale plutôt qu'à une quelconque réminiscence. Il ne mentionne d'ailleurs pas l'incident, préférant m'entretenir d'un scoop :

« Je tiens cette info de Dean, qui le tient de Tonks, son instructrice. Cette année, des réunions mensuelles entre services seront organisées : les Aurors en formation devront présenter leurs affaires en cours, expliquer comment ils ont mené l'enquête, accepter les questions et les commentaires des autres Aurors en formation…

-Est-ce que ça ne va pas encourager la compétition entre futurs Aurors ? Chacun essaiera de résoudre son affaire plus vite que l'autre ?

-Sans doute, mais je crois qu'un des objectifs est aussi d'apprendre à travailler entre équipes différentes, voir si on peut se donner des conseils, s'échanger des informations si nos affaires ont un lien…

-En tout cas, ça va être joyeux pour ce mois-ci, lorsque nous aurons à présenter nos affaires non résolues. »

Seamus fait aussi la grimace :

« Ce n'est pas brillant, mais les autres n'ont pas décroché d'affaires formidables non plus. D'ailleurs, Geoffrey Hooper s'est tellement plaint à ce sujet que Tonks en a eu assez et l'a fait transférer dans l'équipe de Fol-Œil, et en échange Anthony Goldstein a pu se retrouver dans la même équipe que Dean avec une instructrice moins stressante.

-Quel genre d'affaires ont-il eu ?

-Pas très excitantes. Par contre, il y a deux semaines, l'équipe de Dean est tombée sur quelque chose d'intéressant. Du moins, ça en avait l'air. A la suite de plaintes des voisins, ils ont débarqué dans l'immeuble d'un sorcier qui était soupçonné de détenir des créatures illégales. On entendait de drôles de bruit chez lui, il y avait de la brume qui semblait sortir de l'appartement et s'étendait jusque dans les escaliers- Dean me l'a confirmé.

Mais lorsqu'ils sont arrivés, plus rien ! l'oiseau s'était envolé, et ses créatures aussi. Comment a-t-il fait ? Mystère, c'est comme si il avait été prévenu de leur arrivée. Mais déménager tout ce bric-à-brac ? Dean et Lee ont trouvé des empreintes, des cercles de protection, et Anthony a été pris d'un malaise en entrant le premier. Dean, Lee et Tonks ont lancé des sorts de protection, mais c'est Anrhony qui s'est pris la plupart des toxiques qui restaient dans la pièce et il n'arrive pas à décrire ce qu'il a ressenti. Dean, Lee et Tonks l'ont senti beaucoup moins fortement. Dean m'a dit que ça lui rappelait une sensation déjà éprouvée mais que ce n'était pas tout à fait la même chose. Lee dit aussi un truc de ce genre, que c'est vaguement familier mais que ça lui rappelle plusieurs choses à la fois, et qu'il n'arrive pas à se souvenir de ces choses puisqu'elles sont mélangées et en faible quantité.

-Flou.

-Très. Lee a ajouté que ça lui rappelait un jour à Poudlard où il a refusé un bonbon d'Angelina Johnson parce que la texture et la couleur ressemblaient à ceux des bonbons qui transforment en canaris créés par les frères Weasley. Par curiosité, il a laissé Angelina le manger.

-Et alors ?

-Elle s'est transformée en pingouin. C'était une autre création des frères Weasley. Ils avaient adapté le bonbon original et avaient juste modifié la composition, quelques ingrédients remplacés- mais à la base, c'étaient la même chose. Ils s'étaient aussi inspirés d'un autre produit créé par eux, des biscuits qu'ils donnaient à picorer à leur chouette, et celle-ci se transformait en pingouin. Lee pense qu'en fait, ils ont fait un mix des deux produits existants. Et il dit que c'est la sensation qu'il a eue, comme s'il s'agissait d'un mélange de deux sensations premières.

-Une affaire potentiellement intéressante, mais qui n'a pas abouti non plus. Peut-être que nous pourrons paraître à cette réunion mensuelle sans déchoir.

-Qui parle de déchoir ? » intervient la voix pompeuse de Malfoy. Et à ses côtés, un léger sourire qui n'est que pour moi et que je suis la seule à percevoir…Blaise !

Vite, que passe la matinée à remplir des compte-rendu inutiles et que nous soyons seuls…

* * *

_(Susan)_

Midi a sonné, j'émerge des papiers concernant la location des salles pour les fêtes qui n'auront lieu que dans quelques mois. Mais il paraît qu'il faut s'y prendre à l'avance, les événements culturels sont tellement fréquents qu'il faut se battre pour arracher une salle suffisamment vaste, agréable et avec un son adapté aux chanteurs invités- que nul spectateur n'ait la tentation de jeter un navet sur les Bizarr' sisters ou le toujours susceptible Stubby Boardman, quia renoué avec le succès depuis le malheureux _incident-du-jeune-malapris-qui-a-osé-me-lancer-un-navet-blessant-à-tel-point-mon-ego-que-j'ai-laissé-des-milliers-de-fans-sur-le-carreau-et-me-suis-fait-ermite-pendant-dix-sept-ans._

Enfin, j'ai fini ! Il est midi et je vais retrouver Justin pour déjeuner. J'envisage sérieusement de l'emmener avec moi au prochain dîner de famille qui a lieu en fin de semaine.

Rien que pour voir la tête que fera Lucinda...

* * *

_(Hannah)_

Enfin ! Blaise et moi avons transplané dans un petit café tranquille, près de l'endroit où travaille Sue. A cette heure, les gens sont tellement occupés que nul ne fera attention à nous.

Pour l'instant, nous ne parlons pas. Nous savourons le moment. J'ai l'intention de le questionner_- on ne se refait pas !-_ mais plus tard.

Le monde peut attendre.

« Hannah ! C'est toi ? You-hou ! ».

Ou pas. Susan me hèle avec la discrétion d'un vendeur de journaux à la sauvette. Elle est accompagnée d'un grand jeune homme plus discret, aux yeux bleus envoûtants _- mais pas autant que ceux de mon Blaise ! euh, de Blaise ! d'où vient ce mon possessif ?_

Je comprends l'enthousiasme de Sue. Si son plumage se rapporte à son ramage, ce séduisant Finch-Fletchley est l'oiseau rare que cherche Sue depuis qu'elle a entendu parler du prince charmant.

Sue remarque soudain la présence de Blaise. Elle arbore alors un sourire si éclatant qu'elle m'effraie.

« Vous devez être Blaise Zabini ? Hannah m'a tant parlé de vous ! »

Ouf. Heureusement qu'elle a sorti le bon prénom.

Justin se présente, saluts polis de part et d'autre.

« Vous déjeunez ensemble? » s'enquiert-il.

« Non ! nous devons retourner travailler dans une dizaine de minutes. Juste une pause café » mentons-nous avec aplomb.

Nous avons rendez-vous pour déjeuner avec le reste de l'équipe -_oui, Draco Malfoy est un compagnon de table tolérable lorsque nous ne mangeons pas à la cantine des Aurors, où il s'exclame que même le plus vil elfe de maison mange de meilleures épluchures, et il n'a pas tout à fait tort- _mais même si Malfoy et Seamus sont au courant, nous préférons éviter d'aborder le sujet devant eux. Et je crois que ni Seamus ni moi n'avons envie d'avoir Seamus comme témoin de notre euh…affection.

« Justin et moi devons dîner ensemble demain soir » annonce Sue, rayonnante. _(Ce sera leur premier dîner ensemble, elle doit être nerveuse…comme je le suis.)_

« J'ai une idée ! » s'exclame alors Justin. « Et si nous nous retrouvions tous les quatre ?

-Tous les quatre ? » répète Sue sur un ton indéfinissable.

Je jette un coup d'œil à Blaise qui réfléchit intensément. Personnellement cela ne me dérangerait pas, je ne sais pas comment fonctionnent les rendez-vous habituels, et connaissant ma maladresse…Si la conversation languit ? S'il me trouve ennuyeuse ? Au moins Sue pourra reprendre le flambeau de la conversation. Elle y est habituée. Et avec Justin, ils pourront parler Quidditch. Si Blaise est d'accord, pourquoi pas ?

Nos regards se croisent, muets mais consistant en un échange poli de « comme tu veux », « mais non, c'est toi qui décide », etc.

« Alors ? » demande Justin.

Sue reste songeuse. Je réponds, hésitante :

« Si personne n'y voit d'objection, je suis partante.

-Puisque Hannah n'y voit pas d'objection, je suis partant » sourit Blaise.

Puis nous partîmes rejoindre notre équipe, rendez-vous fixé à demain soir, au restaurant adjacent à la fameuse boîte de nuit _Au clair de la Lune._

« Nous pourrons nous y rendre ensuite », propose Justin. Il fait un clin d'œil séducteur à Sue :

« Je vous ferais danser jusqu'au bout de la nuit, Mademoiselle.

-Prenez garde à ce que je vous prenne au mot, Monsieur » réplique-t-elle, toute maussaderie envolée.

* * *

_(Susan)_

Inviter Zabini et Hannah ? C'était censé être notre premier dîner, seuls à seuls !

Quoique…on dit souvent que je parle à tort et à travers. Je suis un peu extravertie, c'est vrai. J'ai caché cette part de moi à Justin…Il serait temps qu'il la découvre. S'il m'accepte avec, si je ne l'effraie pas, alors nous pourrons construire quelque chose ensemble.

Mais pour l'instant, sachant que j'aimerais beaucoup qu'il accepte de venir avec moi au dîner familial, ma franchise peut attendre un peu ?

* * *

_(narrateur omniscient)_

Blaise était soulagé. Finalement, la proposition de ce Finch-Fletchley tombait à pic. Lui qui trouvait toujours une réplique appropriée aux muffleries de Malfoy, un bon mot pour charmer ses interlocuteurs, il était désarmé devant Hannah. Et si lors de ce dîner elle le jugeait terne, trop taciturne ou alors incorrigible bavard sans fond ? Dans ce cas, son amie et ce Finch-Fletchley ne seraient pas de trop. Mais serait-ce suffisant pour réussir la soirée ?

Il était nerveux. Ses doutes le reprenaient. Où trouver une oreille attentive et efficace ? Draco ? Rayez ça. Théo ? En villégature dans la verte campagne anglaise. Si seulement on était vendredi. A moins que…

20 minutes plus tard, Griselda Marchelbank, du Magenmagot, recevait une élégante requête, bien tournée, du sieur Blaise Zabini, demandant une séance supplémentaire dans le cadre du programme de réhabilitation des Ex-Mangemorts & associés, etc.

_Excès de zèle ? Plan machiavélique_ ? s'interrogea Griselda. N'importe, elle accorda sa requête au sieur Zabini.

Et ce soir-là, le petit Docteur Weston, diplômé es psychologie, psychanalyse & sciences de l'individu en tout genre, se retrouva une fois de plus mis à contribution par un patient qui en quelques mois avait radicalement retourné sa veste.

De l'attitude _« je ne suis là que contraint et forcé dans le cadre du stupide programme de réinsertion des Ex-Mangemorts & associés, etc, qui exige que je suive avec vous des séances de thérapie curative ou préventive, je fais acte de présence mais n'espérez pas tirer un mot de_ _moi »_, Blaise Zabini, il y a près d'un mois avait fait acte de repentance.

Il avait d'abord parlé. Ce simple fait avait mis en émoi le brave docteur, qui avait un temps entretenu l'espoir que cette attitude rebelle pouvait être expliquée par un vœu de silence et non par une quelconque hostilité envers son humble profession. Et ce qu'il avait dit avait fait fondre le cœur de ce bonhomme de psychologue toujours prêt à aider son prochain :

« J'ai besoin d'aide. J'ai…hum..des difficultés à communiquer _(ça, le docteur Weston l'avait bien diagnostiqué) _avec une certaine personne._(rougeur suspecte…le docteur Weston s'était senti tout ému : ah, un amour de jeunesse…)_. Et je veux pouvoir lui dire…ce que je ressens. »

D'où l'assiduité nouvelle qui avait tant étonné Draco Malfoy, lui aussi soumis au traitement de choc ; d'où ces progrès foudroyants qui avaient illuminé les jours d'Hannah Abbot depuis cette déclaration vers la fin du mois de décembre…

Vous connaissez la suite…pour l'instant.

* * *

_(narrateur omniscient)_

La séance de Blaise n'était pas la seule à avoir été décalée. Une séance d'un autre type, qui d'ordinaire se tenait tous les samedis après-midi, avait lieu un lundi soir- changement de programme avec la nouvelle année.

Griselda Marchelbank discutait avec une jeune fille brune :

« J'ai postulé auprès du Musée des artifacts.

-Très bien ! Bonne initiative, mon enfant.

-J'espère que vous ne m'en tiendrez pas rigueur, mais j'ai usé votre nom afin de m'introduire dans une vente aux enchères. J'ai affirmé être une de vos émissaires, ou je n'aurais jamais pu entrer.

-Vous êtes toute pardonnée. Un peu d'audace ne nuit jamais. Ce n'est pas en restant assise sur ma chaise à lire la Gazette de Skeeter que je suis devenue présidente du Magenmagot qui est à 80 pour cent masculin ! Prendre des initiatives, voilà le secret ! Un peu comme ce que nous faisons ce soir.

-Je vous demande pardon ?

-Je crois que vos difficultés proviennent de votre comportement en général. Pas sur le plan professionnel, mais peut-être sur le plan personnel ou affectif…Je vous ai observée depuis plusieurs semaines : vous connaissez les pas, mais ensuite vous êtes rigide, vous réfléchissez trop. Faites comme moi : laissez-vous aller !

-Mais.. » objecta faiblement Eloise.

« Pas de mais qui tienne ! Vous apprenez à danser le tango, c'est une danse qui nécessite de prendre des risques ! Alors faites-le ! Sur la piste comme dans la vie ! ».

* * *

**_Note de l'auteur:_**

_-et voilà, vous savez comment Griselda et Eloise se connaissent, quels sont les mystérieux rendez-vous de Malfoy et de Zabini le vendredi après-midi, et vous avez de nouveaux indices et mystères de prévu! n'oubliez pas: de tous petits détails peuvent avoir leur importance!_

_-questions, commentaires, vous aimeriez que j'introduise des renseignements sur un personnage? Tout m'intéresse!_

_-il y a plusieurs énigmes en cours, vous voulez que je regroupe les indices de temps à autre? Vos propositions ont des chances d'être retenues! Allez-y!_

_-pour les références historiques de Susan: Henri VIII s'est marié de nombreuses fois (avec un petit côté Barbe-Bleue) et la légende veut que Richard III, pour s'emparer du pouvoir alors qu'il n'était que régent après la mort de son frère aîné, le trône devant revenir aux enfants mâles de celui-ci, aie fait assassiner ses deux jeunes neveux encore enfants, enfermés à la Tour de Londres. D'où les remarques de Sue._


	17. Escarpins, Détraquards & Bonus

Disclaimer : Harry Potter est à J.K Rowling. L'intrigue de cette histoire (ou son absence totale) me revient.

Un très très grand merci à toutes les revieweuses du chapitre 16, même si vous me mettez la pression : **nestie, Antigone Shadow, Poupy, 'Clochett', Maelys & Ninianne !**

**Comme d'abitude, les réponses aux commentaires sont en bas du profil! (avec pas mal de détails) **

Ce chapitre est un peu plus « sombre » par moments, mais **tout à la fin ne lisez pas si vous voulez éviter les spoilers que j'ai glissés pour m'excuser du retard !**

* * *

_(Susan)_

Eloise transfère son regard de sa tasse de café à Hannah et moi. Le silence règne dans ma cuisine, _-j'ai envoyé les elfes de maison dans le jardin pour être tranquille, mais je parie qu'ils doivent être en train de tailler les rosiers, ces malheureux ne supportent pas l'oisiveté._

«Non que je n'apprécie point cet interlude, mais vous m'avez envoyé un double hibou de détresse pour que je vous aide à vous préparer pour ce soir- même si, vous en êtes consciente, il ne s'agit pas de mon champ d'expertise. De plus, votre silence auquel je ne suis pas accoutumée commence à me mettre mal à l'aise, et-_c'est ridicule, n'est-ce-pas ?-_présage quelque piège à mon intention dans une manœuvre de déstabilisation qu'Hannah doit avoir lu dans le _B.A BA de l'Apprenti Auror, _donc mon conseil serait, afin de briser ce malaise qui me gâche mon mokaccino, QUE VOUS POSIEZ VOS QUESTIONS, NOM D'UNE GARGOUILLE ! ».

Hannah sursaute visiblement. Eloise ne nous a pas habituées à des sautes d'humeur alors qu'elle a une tasse de café entre les mains. Sans, elle est plus redoutable.

_Apaisons le monstre_, avait (à moitié) plaisanté Hannah en suggérant une pause café pour ébranler les défenses de notre cachottière d'amie.

Mais je ne me laisse pas désarçonner, et réplique du tac au tac:

« Cela tombe bien, nous avons justement quelques questions à te poser, Eloise Célestine (_autre tactique de déstabilisation, puisque Eloise fronce imperceptiblement les sourcils, mais elle se retient de m'appeler Ermengarde- son self-control m'étonnera toujours_).

Où habites-tu depuis deux mois ? Hein ?

-Nous savons que tu as déménagé, alors inutile de nier. » ajoute Hannah.

Eloise hausse nonchalamment les épaules :

« Je ne nie rien. Je comptais vous l'annoncer un jour ou l'autre, mais je n'en ai pas eu l'occasion. Même Zacharias n'est pas au courant.

-Et tu crois que ça suffit pour me consoler ? Il ne manquerait plus que ce Smith de malheur soit au courant et pas moi !

-Fût », corrige machinalement Eloise.

* * *

_(Hannah)_

Eloise, Eloise…Quand Sue est en colère, est-ce bien le moment de se soucier du subjonctif imparfait ?

* * *

_(Susan)_

« N'en profites pas pour éviter de répondre ! Tu nous montreras où tu vis cette semaine ! et nous sommes d'accord pour t'aider à pendre la crémaillère, et tu pourras même inviter la Verrue- je veux dire Smith ! ».

Il est trop tard : le surnom que je donne en secret à son soi-disant meilleur ami m'a échappé. Le front buté d'Eloise est de mauvais augure.

« Trop aimable, mais je devrais consulter mes colocataires avant de vous inviter à l'improviste.

-Tu as réussi à trouver des colocataires ? Toi ? Depuis deux mois ?

-C'est ce que je viens de dire.

-Et ce sont les mêmes depuis le départ ? ».

Hannah me fait les gros yeux, mais je suis sûre qu'elle attend la réponse avec impatience.

« Je persiste et signe, nous nous entendons à merveille.

-Comment sont-elles? De caractère ?

-Leur nature est très accommodante », répond Eloise après une légère pause.

* * *

_(Eloise)_

En réalité, c'est un peu à cause de ces fameux colocataires que j'ai omis d'avertir mes amis de mon déménagement. Non que je craigne grand chose de la part d'Hannah, mais Sue risque de se laisser emporter par ses divagations fleur bleue et pourrait tenter de me convaincre qu'un ou deux de mes colocataires se consume de passion pour moi, et je veux qu'elle laisse tranquilles Pucey et Wood, qu'elle pourrait bien harceler afin qu'ils ouvrent les yeux et réalisent la vraie nature de leurs sentiments. J'ai agi afin de les épargner- et que Sue m'épargne par la même occasion.

Sans compter que Sue étant fan de Quidditch, Wood pouvait s'attendre à être tour à tour harcelé pour des autographes et assailli par des lettres démoralisantes avant chaque match contre les Tornades.

Zacharias est quant à lui très puritain sur les bords. L'imaginer confrontant Pucey & Wood sur leurs « intentions » envers moi me donne des frissons. A quoi bon être fille unique si votre meilleur ami s'amuse à jouer les grands frères protégeant l'innocence des séducteurs diaboliques ?

D'autant plus que Pucey ou Wood en Dom Juan, ça ne le fait pas vraiment.

Tout comme moi en ingénue attendant secours de son preux chevalier monté sur un destrier blanc, si vous voulez continuer dans la lignée des Clichés Abominables et Dégoulinants de Guimauve Sirupeuse que j'abhorre. _Je ne crois plus aux contes de fée._

Sue supposant tout naturellement que mes colocataires sont des filles, je m'incline temporairement.

« Je vous promets de vous les présenter un jour, ainsi qu'à Zacharias.

-Mais » tente Sue.

« Plus tard » intervient Hannah.

Elle se tourne vers moi :

« Pour te racheter, tu vas nous aider à nous préparer pour notre double rendez-vous ! ».

* * *

_(Hannah)_

« Voilà ce que j'ai déjà sélectionné pour Hannah et moi ! » explique Sue à Eloise.

Sur son lit s'étalent pêle-mêle robes, jupes, vestes…

Eloise encaisse le choc avec philosophie, puis commence ses observations :

« Ces robes en me paraissent pas très pratiques. Si votre rendez-vous se passe mal et que vous voulez vous enfuir…

-Il y a de nombreux points de transplanage dans le quartier » court-circuite Sue. « Quels escarpins ? »

Eloise recule alors que Sue brandit avec enthousiasme diverses paires de chaussures.

Zut ! je viens de me rappeler que je n'ai que des paires de basket dans mon armoire.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, Hannah, je peux t'en prêter une paire. Maman me les a offertes mais je ne les ai jamais portées », me rassure Sue.

Eloise est incrédule :

« Vous allez porter _ça_ ? Hannah, est-ce bien prudent ? As-tu bien vu la hauteur des talons de ces _choses_ ?

-Eloise, arrête de critiquer une minute ou je te _silencio_-rai moi-même ! Ces souliers sont très élégants et..

-Sue, c'est criminel de forcer Hannah à porter ces instruments de torture ! tu crois que Blaise la trouvera tout aussi élégante et raffinée lorsqu'elle se sera fracturé le tibia et le péroné en glissant par la faute de ces…

-Tu portes bien des talons !

-Il s'agit de talons à bout carré, qui m'assurent de la stabilité du sol et me permettent d'écraser les orteils de tout gêneur éventuel ! c'est pratique et moins dangereux ! »

* * *

_(Susan)_

Hannah paraît dubitative devant la paire d'escarpins que je lui propose. Furieuse, je me tourne à nouveau vers Eloise :

« Et d'ailleurs, ce n'est pas une fille qui n'a jamais eu le moindre rendez-vous galant de sa vie, si ce n'est avec la Ver…Smith, qui peut se permettre de donner des conseils !

-Je ne répondrais pas à ces insinuations concernant ma vie sentimentale »_ (ou plutôt son absence, ah ! ah !)_, « et je me contenterais de prendre note du fait que tous tes rendez-vous, Susan, ont jusque-là été arrangés par ta famille, sous le toit de tes parents, avec les résultats que l'on connaît, et que le dernier rendez-vous d' Hannah remonte en deuxième année, autour d'une Bièraubeurre avec un certain Ernie MacMillan.

-Il y a prescription ! » proteste l'intéressée. « On avait l'habitude d'échanger des cartes de Chocogrenouille, et il n'y a eu qu'une tentative pour avoir une relation romantique. Ernie a bu trop de Bièraubeurres et j'étais tellement mal à l'aise que j'ai cassé quatre verres…Bref, un fiasco. »

Hannah commence à paniquer, ce qui n'est pas bon signe. D'un commun accord, Eloise et moi choisissons d'en rester là, et je me lance dans la narration des Intrigues d'Erniependant qu' Eloise, héroïquement, comme elle ne manque pas de nous le signaler, s'attaque au tas de vêtements supplémentaire qu'a apporté Hannah.

«… Et d'après Ernie, les fidèles de Fudge comptaient sur les informations que leur donnerait un Mangemort de haut rang pour regagner les faveurs du Ministère. Mais ce Mangemort a été retrouvé hors-circuit, alors que d'autres de moindre envergure ont été capturés.

-Ce Mangemort, tu dis, aurait eu des informations… ? » commence Hannah.

« Eurêka ! » Eloise émerge brusquement d'une pile de vêtements.

« Hannah, j'ai trouvé la robe qu'il te faut ! Mets-la absolument, et Sue, viens nous dire ce que tu en penses ! »

* * *

_(narrateur omniscient)_

Deux heures et cinquante et une minutes plus tard, Hannah Abbot, dans une longue robe chinoise aux reflets argentés, des baguettes dans les cheveux relevés en chignon, éblouissait Blaise Zabini. Il eut un léger sourire en remarquant, alors qu'Hannah s'asseyait en face de lui, qu'elle portait de très pratiques tennis, dissimulées le reste du temps par sa robe.

Quant à Susan Bones, elle se réjouissait de ne pas avoir à courir de marathon, car son équilibre se révélait très précaire. Toute de rose vêtue- _tel un marshallow géant, avait persiflé_ _Eloise-_ et sur sa chemise rose, réalisa Justin Finch-Fletchley, il y avait une…une…

« Susan », dit-il d'une voix calme, oubliant de lui dire bonsoir, « surtout ne bouge pas. Il y a une chenille sur ta chemise. »

Un éclat de rire cristallin lui répondit :

« Elle n'est pas réelle, ne t'inquiète pas ! C'est moi qui l'ai faite ! ».

A ce moment Justin Finch-Fletchley se demanda dans quelle mesure Susan Bones était saine d'esprit.

Hannah et Blaise, de leur côté, après avoir échangé de timides salutations, connaissaient les affres d'une conversation maladroite sur le temps, le soleil, la pluie, les nuages, et…et…

_« Glink… »_

Tous posèrent leurs yeux sur le verre qu'Hannah Abbott venait de briser, mais en un dixième de seconde, cette dernière avait lancé un _Reparo._

« _D'où a-t-elle tiré sa baguette ? Et où l'a-t-elle rangée_ ? » s'interrogea frénétiquement Justin.

« _Elle est vraiment douée _» admira Blaise.

« _Qu'elle essaie ensuite de me faire croire qu'elle ne dort pas avec sa baguette cachée sous_ _l'oreiller_ » pensa Susan.

« Tiens, tiens, qui voilà ! » interrompit une voix sarcastique.

« Draco ? »

Et c'est ainsi que Draco Malfoy s'invita à la table des quatre tourtereaux.

* * *

_(Susan)_ Quand je pense que j' ai eu le béguin pour ce crétin peroxydé ! enfin, il est loin le temps où seul le physique d'un garçon comptait pour moi… 

« Comment vont tes parents, Susan ?

-Très bien. Ma mère voudra t'inviter à dîner un de ces soirs.

-Si elle compte faire ces délicieux pancakes que tu partageais avec nous à Poudlard, c'est

quand tu veux .

-Alors vous partagiez des pancakes ensemble ? Quelle touchante idylle. Ce doit être le

summum du romantisme pour vous autres Poufsouffles…Ouch ! ».

L'irritant Draco Malfoy jeta un regard noir à Blaise Zabini qui le lui rendit bien.

* * *

_(Hannah)_ Je soupçonne quelque bon coup de pied dans les chevilles…Mais au moins la conversation s'est animée. Pour tout dire, je doute que la présence de Malfoy soit due au hasard. 

Le fait qu'il ait surgi de nulle part alors que les prémisses de conversation languissaient, par exemple. Se retrouver au milieu de trois anciens Poufsouffles pendant toute la soirée n'est pas le meilleur plan de Malfoy. C'est davantage son genre de nous glisser quelques piques en passant. Blaise a peut-être menacé de l'expulser de chez lui s'il ne se pliait pas à sa volonté ?

* * *

_(Susan)_

« Et comment vont tes parents, Hannah ? Ta mère fait toujours ces superbes cookies au chocolat ? ».

Comment Justin, qui était à Poufsouffle avec nous, a-t-il pu oublier ce jour de sixième année où Hannah a été convoquée dans le bureau du directeur et y a appris la mort de sa mère ?

C'est un sujet tabou au BAM. Par un accord tacite, nous n'évoquons pas le sujet si Hannah ne veut pas en parler. Tout comme personne ne me parle de ma courageuse tante Amelia Bones, ou des autres membres de ma famille auxquels on n'a pas pardonné d'être des « traîtres à leur sang ».

Hannah répond d'un ton égal :

« Ma mère est morte durant la guerre.

-Je…je suis navré » balbutie Justin. « Je…j'aurais dû m'en rappeler… »

Voilà le problème de Justin : il est charmant, mais a le QI d'un troll des montagnes _(heureusement qu'il n'en a pas l'aspect)…_ou du moins une mémoire à court terme, ce qui est également gênant.

« Et si on commandait ? » propose Blaise qui sort de sa retenue et prend la situation en main. « A propos, vous avez vu le dernier match de Flaquemare contre les Tornades ? Wood a été épatant ! ».

Je saute sur la perche que tend le Serpentard :

« Dommage que son équipe n'ait pas été à la hauteur ! leur jeu manquait de combativité. »

Intervention de Malfoy :

« Leur jeu manquait de combativité ? doux euphémisme ! une chance pour eux que Wood ait été plus solide que Weasmoche ! mais ils vont se faire d'autant plus laminer au prochain match qu'ils joueront contre l'équipe de ce vieux Marcus. C'est un batteur impitoyable. Un vrai Serpentard, quoi…

-Personnellement, je ne supporte pas les Chauve-Souris, mais les Frelons. Le style de jeu de Davies est très intéressant . »

Malfoy toise Justin :

«Mais bien sûr ! et Harry Potter est le meilleur attrapeur du monde !

-Non, c'est Viktor Krum ! » coupe Hannah à la surprise générale.

« Ah ! une chenille sur ta chemise, Bones ! et elle…elle bouge ! » hurle Draco Malfoy en couvrant sa salade de ses deux mains.

Justin me paraît vaguement nauséeux, Blaise Zabini intrigué. Hannah soupire et explique :

« C'est une fausse chenille. Sue l'a créée, puis ensorcelée afin qu'elle se transforme en papillon au bout d'un certain temps.

-Dans une heure ! » lancé-je joyeusement. « Et sous certaines conditions. Si cette soirée est un fiasco, ma chenille risque de muer en sauterelle ou en scarabée. »

Draco et Justin manquent s'étouffer avec leur Bièraubeurre, et Blaise raidit les épaules.

Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit ?

* * *

(_Hannah)_

Nous sortons enfin du restaurant. Après une bataille acharnée entre supporters des Tornades _(Susan)_, des Chauve-Souris _(Malfoy)_, des Frelons _(Justin_), de Flaquemare (_Blaise),_ Justin s'est remémoré avec nostalgie nos années à Poudlard.

La 5ème année m'embarrassait vis-à-vis de Blaise, non qu'il ait participé activement à la Brigade Inquisitoriale, mais son ami en avait été un membre imminent. Mais Malfoy ne vivait que par le présent, d'où la stupeur de Justin en l'entendant dire pis que pendre d'Ombrage.

Puis Justin entreprit de nous raconter comment il avait retrouvé Susan au Ministère, et nous interrogea, Blaise et moi, mais ce fut Malfoy qui répondit :

« Oh, Zabini s'est conduit comme un cœur d'artichaut dès leur première rencontre. Et des _mademoiselle Abbott_ par-ci, et des _appelez-moi Blaise _par là. Mais il a dû recourir à des moyens extrêmes pour l'inviter et pour me…

-Ce sera tout, Malfoy » grinça Blaise d'un ton doucereux qui fit son effet.

La voix de Malfoy me tire de mes pensées :

« Je vais _Au clair de la lune_. J'ai obtenu des tickets gratuits.

-Comment ? » demande naïvement Justin.

« Certains d'entre nous savent faire jouer leurs relations, Finch-Fletchley.

-Les videurs… » murmure Blaise _sotto voce._

Au détour d'une allée un peu moins bien éclairée que les autres, je frissonne soudainement.

J'ai froid, j'ai peur.

Où est Sue ? Et où est Blaise ? Et les autres ?

Non, personne. Que moi.

J'ai un voile devant les yeux, et une scène familière me frappe de plein fouet : une femme aux grands yeux bleus, assise au volant d'une voiture, pestant contre les embouteillages. Elle se tourne vers moi et plaisante :

_« Nous n'avons plus qu'à prendre notre mal en patience ! Heureusement, un jour tu pourras utiliser la poudre de Cheminette ou un balai ! Je t'envie, ma chérie. J'ai toujours rêvé de pouvoir voler. A ta place, j'utiliserais un balai aussi souvent que possible. Regarde-nous, clouées au sol ! Les oiseaux doivent bien se moquer de nous !»._

Son rire résonne haut et clair.

_Maman…_

* * *

_(Eloise)_ Je me redresse brusquement dans mon lit. Je ne faisais rien de particulier, j' essayais d'atteindre par la pensée Sue et d'Hannah pour savoir si leur rendez-vous s'était bien déroulé, d'après une technique hasardeuse décrite dans le _Traité de communication télépathique comparée_ . 

Et j'ai eu une brève vision de Hannah, cernée par la brume.

* * *

_(Susan)_ MAIS QUE SE PASSE-T-IL ? 

D'abord ce brouillard typiquement londonien, mais pourquoi serait-il circonscrit à une seule allée ?

Ensuite le fait que nous avons perdu Hannah dans cette brume.

« Je vais voir de ce côté » annonce Zabini en désignant un mur particulièrement épais de brouillard.

« Je viens avec vous », dis-je, prête à lui emboîter le pas.

« Zabini, tu as perdu tout sens commun ! allée sombre, brouillard magique, ça ne t'envoie aucun signal du genre **_danger, ne pas dépasser la muraille de fumée !_**» s'égosille Malfoy.

« Et Hannah, espèce d'égoiste !

-Bones, ton amie est une Auror, et bien que Poufsouffle, loin d'être une gourde. D'autant plus qu'elle a sa baguette, contrairement à toi. Tu ne lui seras d'aucune aide, si vraiment elle en a besoin. »

Et zut ! le blondinet a raison ! j'ai oublié ma baguette car contrairement à Hannah, je ne l'ai pas transfigurée en bâtonnet prêt à être piqué dans mes cheveux !

Je n'avais pas la tenue adéquate. Et c'est la dernière chose à laquelle j'aurais pensé en me préparant pour cette soirée.

« Justin, ta baguette ? ».

Il la sort de la poche de son pantalon :

« Reste en sécurité, Susan, avec Malfoy. Je vais y aller ».

Il s'élance avant que j'aie pu protester ; Zabini est déjà parti.

Justin croit que je suis du genre à rester bras ballants telle une potiche, sous prétexte que je n'ai pas ma baguette ?

Il y a d'autres domaines magiques dans lesquels je suis douée et pour lesquels je n'ai pas besoin de baguette : les potions, par exemple.

Mais je n'ai aucune fiole sur moi.

Et il croit que Malfoy peut assurer ma protection ?

Malfoy a une baguette, lui. Coutume de Serpentard sans doute : ne jamais sortir désarmé.

Il a une baguette…et je suis du BAM.

Pas du genre à réfléchir deux heures, qui plus est.

Je bondis sur Malfoy, lui fauche sa baguette, et m'élance à mon tour vers le mur de brume.

Malfoy pousse toute une série de jurons, puis s'élance à son tour vers le mur de brume car il veut récupérer sa baguette. Je crois qu'il n'a pas encore réalisé qu'en s'élançant après moi il s'élançait, comme nous tous, vers le mur de brume qui le terrorisait.

Et c'est dur de s'élancer avec ces maudits souliers ! Peut-être si je les transfigurais en bottes de combat ?

« _Constricteo oxygenum_… ».

Est-ce Zabini qui hurle comme ça ?

« _Expelliarmus ! »_

Est-ce bien Justin, cette voix décidée ? 

Je ne vois rien de rien ! Il me faudrait quelque chose qui éclaire…

_« Lumos ! »_

Oh. Malfoy va faire de moi du pâté en tranches. J'ai accidentellement (_mais ça, vous vous en_ _doutiez_) transformé sa baguette magique en lampe torche moldue. Hannah m'en a montrée, et c'est tellement efficace ! on peut les mettre dans sa poche, et…

Justin ! 

« Que s'est-il passé ? Je t'ai entendu lancer un _Expelliarmus !_

_-_Zabini…Il essayait de jeter un sort suspect…

-Sur qui ?

-Je l'ignore…Avec toute cette obscurité. J'ai préféré agir, de peur qu'il ne blesse quelqu'un. Où sont les autres ? Je t'avais dit de rester avec…

-Où est Zabini ?

-Aucune idée. Tu as une lampe ? On va peut-être pouvoir retrouver… »

_Hannah ! _

Mon amie se tient debout à quelques mètres de moi, mais reste tétanisée. Ses yeux sont fixés sur une forme que je ne parviens pas à distinguer dans l'obscurité.

Ma lampe torche balaie la scène, et je vois…Non, ce n'est pas possible.

La mère d'Hannah, si proche de sa fille que celle-ci pourrait juste…

* * *

_(Hannah)_

_Juste tendre ma main, l'effleurer pour m'assurer de sa réalité._

_Mais je sais que ce n'est qu'une illusion. Mais si parfaite, si…vraie !_

_Je n'ai pas le courage de prononcer les mots terminant le sortilège._

_Je grelotte._

_La réplique de ma mère, cette copie conforme sans âme, se brouille._

_Non ! reste !_

_Et tout à coup, quelque chose en moi se brise._

_Le barrage qui retenait mes cauchemars s'effondre et mes pires peurs prennet forme.

* * *

_

_(Susan)_

Hannah tombe à terre.

Je devrais courir lui porter secours mais mes jambes refusent de me porter plus loin. Dès que je tente de franchir le brouillard, une force instinctive me rejette.

Il m'affaiblit, me vide de tout bonheur…Non, je ne peux pas aller plus loin. C'est bien le moment de faire un blocage !

Justin reste planté là où je l'ai laissé, apparemment captivé par le spectacle.

« Justin ! fais quelque chose ! »

Il ne répond pas. Je lui donne une tape sur l'épaule. Pas de réaction.

Qui aurait pu lui jeter un _Stupefix_ informulé ?

Je me sens observée. Nous ne sommes pas seuls…

Impuissante, j'assiste à ce cauchemar éveillé.

* * *

_(Hannah)_

_Les yeux vides de ma mère. Ces yeux qui ne me verront plus…_

_Crac !_

_Les yeux vides de Susan, qui contiennent des milliers de reproches silencieux. Elle aussi, je n'ai pas pu la sauver…_

_Crac !_

_Mon père mort…_

_Je dois me ressaisir. Tout cela n'est pas réel._

_Mais ça pourrait l'être…_

_Ce doit être un Détraqueur, vu toute cette brume. Mais un Détraqueur ne fait resurgir que des souvenirs malheureux. Or, Sue et Papa ne sont pas morts…_

_J'agrippe fermement ma baguette, pensant très fort au jour où j'ai été admise comme apprentie Auror…à la joie de Sue et d'Ella lorsque je leur fis part de la bonne nouvelle…_

_« Spero Patronum ! »._

_Un jet de lumière sort de ma baguette, mais avant qu'il n'ait pu former mon animal totem, il disparaît, avalé par l'obscurité._

_Des dossiers aux lourds scellés dont je ne me souviens pas…De quoi s'agit-il ?_

_Le froid me gagne, et toute pensée cohérente me déserte alors que…_

_Crac !

* * *

_

_(Susan)_

J'écarquille les yeux, cherchant vainement l'origine de cette présence ennemie.

Je n'ai pas de baguette- je ne vois pas celle de Justin, et celle de Malfoy a actuellement l'aspect d'une lampe torche.

Mon seul espoir est de trouver cet inconnu- ou de franchir ce mur invisible et je n'y arrive pas !

C'est comme un réflexe que je ne maîtrise pas…

Mon cœur se serre lorsque je vois que devant Hannah s'avance à présent un groupe d'hommes en capuchons. Inutile de vous décrire l'aspect sinistre du Mangemort de base.

La sauce aux champignons était-elle hallucinogène ?

_Crac !_

Oh! Quelqu'un vient de se jeter devant Hannah !

* * *

_(narrateur omniscient)_

Blaise Zabini prit de plein fouet l'influence néfaste de la Chose Qui Réalisait Vos Pires Cauchemars.

D'abord le froid intense, puis le sentiment de désespoir et d'effroi.

Sans compter que croiser, même une fraction de seconde, les yeux vides de son alter ego issu des peurs les plus profondes d'Hannah, ne correspondait pas à son idée du comité d'accueil idéal. (_même s'il était agréablement flatté que l'objet de son intérêt fût inquiet à son sujet, ce qui le changeait de l'indifférence de la plupart de ses connaissances_).

Le visage de Théodore Nott lui apparut, couvert de cicatrices et de contusions, puis celui de Draco, puis un drôle de pendule qui se balançait langoureusement…

La baguette d'Hannah gisait à quelques pas de lui _(il n'avait pas retrouvé la sienne dans ce brouillard, remerciez pour cela l'intervention inopportune de ce CENSURE de Finch-Fletchley- eh oui, Blaise Zabini était précieux à l'oral, et également à l'écrit, mais pouvait n'en penser pas moins)._ Il s'en saisit et :

« _Riddikulus _! » lança-t-il.

Son sort atteignit l 'illusion, mais ricocha plus vite qu'un Nimbus 9000. Droit sur lui.

Et Blaise Zabini se retrouva affublé d'une cravate rayée rouge et or. 100 pour 100 Gryffondor.

Il en fut contrarié, mais alors que la Chose le vidait de toute énergie et que Hannah ne donnait pas signe de vie, épuisée, c'était étrangement le cadet de ses soucis. Même l'image de Draco Malfoy le traitant de Gryffi ne lui traversa pas une seule fois l'esprit.

En parlant de _l'anti-Félix Felicis_…

Il avait poursuivi la petite Bones pour récupérer sa baguette. Telle était sa seule ambition.

En se retrouvant face à Abbott et Zabini immobiles, sans doute victimes d'une attaque quelconque, et avec une telle purée de poix les encerclant, plus épaisse qu'ailleurs, il comprit qu'il venait de mettre les pieds dans l'endroit qu'il voulait éviter à tout prix.

En plus, il faisait un peu frisquet.

Et bien évidemment, nulle trace de Bones et de sa baguette à l'horizon.

Il s'avança vers Zabini, histoire de le secouer et de lui demander par où sortir- _et éventuellement, non, **sûrement**, engranger des années de chantage lorsqu'il remarqua la cravate typiquement gryffondorienne-_, mais il s'arrêta net.

Devant lui se dressait Dolorès Ombrage, dans son plus beau tailleur rose vif.

Définitivement l'endroit qu'il voulait éviter à tout prix.

Et elle ne bougeait pas, restait muette. Pas de _vous êtes cuit, j'ai découvert votre compte secret 22121986 à Gringotts, les gobelins se sont laissés soudoyer et m'ont glissé l'information, _juste du silence.

Ce qui ne ressemblait pas du tout à Dolorès Ombrage. Le silence n'était pas l'une de ses vertus principales. Draco non plus ne brillait pas par ses fréquentes méditations taciturnes.

D'où la conclusion :

« Vous n'êtes pas Dolorès Ombrage ! ».

L'imposteur ne répliqua pas.

« Eh ! le cardigan maudit ! insulte vivante au sens de la mode et des robes de créateur ! ».

…Silence. Pas même un battement de cils.

Malfoy n'était pas homme à laisser passer une telle occasion.

Slap ! Punch ! Combo ! 

_Crac ! (mais cette fois, c'était les jointures de Malfoy). _

_Ha ! ha ! (rire un brin hystérique de Hannah Abbott)_

_?( étonnement de Malfoy)_

_?! (stupeur de Susan Bones, au loin)_

_?!? (sentiments divers et variés de Justin Finch-Fletchley)_

_Ha ! ha ! (Blaise Zabini gagné par la contagion- il est bien le seul- c'est à ça qu'on reconnaît les âmes sœurs ?)_

_Hargh ! (cri indéfinissable venu de quelque part dans la brume- venant de quelqu'un qui a senti quelque chose lui effleurer, voire chatouiller la joue, puis à l'aide d'un léger Lumos informulé, a réalisé qu'il s'agissait d'une sauterelle alors qu'il a horreur des bestioles en tout genre et puis d'abord il avait été assuré que les rues du Londres sorcier avaient été dératisées et désinsectisées- au regret de nombreux entomologistes, mais ainsi va la vie…) _

La Chose se troubla- entendez par là qu'elle devint floue, puis (enfin) disparut.

* * *

_(Susan)_

Le Truc Bizarre a disparu.

Hannah rit -d'un rire qui pourrait être plus équilibré, mais comme Zabini rit avec elle, je suppose que le danger immédiat est passé.

Maintenant je peux m'attaquer à l'origine de ce cri qui venait de…par là, je crois… 

_Zut, j'ai perdu ma chenille ! je ne l'ai pas vue se métamorphoser en papillon, la meilleure partie._

_Rien que pour ça, notre inconnu qui a sans doute quelque chose à voir avec le cauchemar qu'a vécu Hannah va payer._

« Susan ! attends ! ».

_Désolé Justin, même déstupéfixé, je doute que tu puisses m'aider._

_Je vais me tordre une cheville…ou deux…Maudites chaussures !_

_Tap, Tap…_

_J'entends des bruits de pas précipités, pas très loin._

_Mon lascar ne m'échappera pas !_

_Il est là ! la lumière de ma lampe accroche son dos !_

_Et je n'ai pas d'arme à disposition ! pas de baguette ! rien de dangereux qui pourrait l'arrêter !_

_Aïe !_

_Quoique…De toute façon, je ne les remettrais pas. Je stoppe, ôte mon escarpin droit et je lance !_

_Zut ! je crois que je l'ai raté !_

_Il m'en reste un._

_Un de perdu, deux de perdus…De toute façon je ne remettrai plus jamais la paire._

_Je vise à l'aide de ma lampe- je crois qu'il court par là, j'ajuste, je vise._

_C'est ma dernière munition. Je ne dois pas le rater. Fais confiance à ton instinct, Sue._

_Je tire !_

_Un hurlement déchirant perce l'air, suivi d'un pop !_

Je l'ai atteint, mais il a réussi à atteindre le point de transplanage. 

« Susan ! tu vas bien ?

-Il s'est échappé !

-Qui ? ».

Justin a l'air perdu. Décidément il est un peu lent.

Il regarde mes pieds avec insistance, puis :

« Où sont tes chaussures ?

-Bones ? Qu'as-tu fait de ma baguette !»

Juste comme je pensais que la soirée avait atteint son point de non-retour, j'entends une voix qui résonne dans ma tête et accroît ma migraine.

« Sue ! tu m'entends ! ALLO SUE ! PENSE A UNE REPONSE SI TU M'ENTENDS ! COMMENT VA HANNAH ?»

Et maintenant j'ai Eloise dans ma tête, sans qu'elle y ait été invitée.

Un cauchemar, vous dis-je.

* * *

_(Hannah)_

Une fois La Chose partie, tout s'accéléra. J'étais encore sous le choc, Blaise dut intervenir auprès de Malfoy, arguant que demain sa baguette aura retrouvé son aspect habituel _(une __fois minuit passée, selon Sue)_, Justin nous conseilla de déposer une plainte, en tant qu'Aurors,mais comment faire puisque nous ignorons ce qui nous a attaqués ?

Blaise insistait pour que j'aille à St Mungo pour un examen de routine, mais je lui assurais me sentir d'aplomb. Il voulut nous raccompagner, mais Sue, qui avait l'air de souffrir d'un sérieux mal de crâne vu la manière dont elle se tenait le front, déclina son offre.

Nous souhaitâmes bonsoir aux garçons et transplanâmes _(Blaise, ayant retrouvé sa baguette __grâce à celle de Malfoy, eut le réflexe de léviter Susan jusqu'au point d'apparition car son __cloche-pied était pathétique)._

Dans ma chambre nous attendait une Eloise fébrile. Elle eut la gentillesse de me laisser dormir avant de visionner mes souvenirs. L'esprit tranquille _(autant qu'il pouvait l'être après __les événements de la soirée_), je laissais donc à Sue le soin de lui raconter notre soirée.

* * *

_(Eloise)_

Dès qu'Hannah fut hors de portée, Sue se mit à chuchoter furieusement :

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce nouveau moyen de me contacter ! J'ai cru devenir folle quand je t'ai entendue dans ma tête !

-Promis, je t'expliquerai, mais montre-moi d'abord ce qui s'est passé.

-Non ! excuse-moi de trouver troublant le fait que tu puisses t'incruster dans mon esprit sans crier gare !

-J'ai senti qu'Hannah encourait un danger.

-Comment ? ».

Sue m'énerve, à toujours mettre ma parole en doute. Pourquoi les gens ne me font-ils que rarement confiance ?

Remarquez, c'est réciproque. Mais parfois je souhaiterais que ce soit unilatéral.

« Je l'ignore, tu es contente ? C'était très flou, très brumeux…

-Brumeux ? Je veux bien te croire.

-Trop aimable.

-Et pour le reste ? Tu sais, la partie où je manque faire une crise cardiaque en entendant une intruse dans mon cerveau ? Avec un épouvantable écho ?

-Quelque cavité un peu creuse sans doute ?

-…

-Sue, je plaisantais ! Sue, arrête de faire ta mauvaise tête ! ».

C'était une innocente plaisanterie destinée à apaiser les tensions. Mais je comprends le ressentiment de Sue. Et j'ai bien peur qu'il ne croisse avec mes précisions…

« Il s'agit d'une pratique que j'ai développée ces dernières semaines. J'attendais le moment propice pour vous en faire part et tester son fonctionnement, mais après ma « vision », j'ai trouvé que l'occasion s'y prêtait...

-Et en quoi cela consiste-t-il ?

-C'est un moyen de communiquer par télépathie, à réserver aux cas urgents, quand un hibou ne fera pas l'affaire et que nous ne pourrons pas parler librement. Je voulais savoir ce que Hannah et toi pensiez du principe, car il y a certains problèmes techniques…

-Cela me semble une bonne idée. » Le visage de Sue s'adoucit.

« Cela nécessite que nous apprenions à nous envoyer des pensées comme on s'envoie des hiboux ?

-Là est le hic. Mon système ne marche que dans un sens. De moi à vous. Si nous fonctionnons toutes les trois, je vous enverrai à chacune des messages auxquels je vous répondrais, et si vous voulez communiquer entre vous, vous devrez passer par moi. Je devrais centraliser les informations et les redistribuer.

-Alors comme ça tu pourras faire irruption à tout moment dans nos cervelles sans que nous puissions te rendre la pareille ? Abandonne tout de suite cette idée ! Et puis d'abord, pourquoi ce système à sens unique ?»

Je comprends l'indignation de Sue. Moi aussi, je veux éviter les visites surprises de mon appartement. Cela part du même principe fondamental de protection de la sphère privée.

Même de ses meilleurs amis.

« Sue, je ne l'ai pas fait exprès. Ce serait extrêmement pratique pour moi si nous étions capables de communiquer autrement qu'en circuit dérivé, mais crois moi, ce genre d'approche exige des compétences de Legilimens accompli, et bien d'autres choses encore. Si cela a fonctionné ce soir, c'est parce qu'il était aisé d'entrer en contact avec toi puisque tu es une de mes meilleures amies. C'est aussi pour cette raison que je ne veux l'utiliser qu'en cas d'urgence. Etablir un lien avec un esprit aussi confus que le tien est une invocation à la migraine. »

Voyant Sue vaciller, j'use ma botte secrète ;

« Mais si tu veux que je te donne des cours de Légilimencie, je suis prête à te consacrer trois heures par jour durant les huit prochains mois, afin que tu te remettes à niveau.

-Non merci ! nous consulterons Hannah là-dessus, mais d'ici-là, essaie d'éviter d'utiliser ce moyen de communication. Non que le son de ta voix mélodieuse m'insupporte, mais…

-Je te suis parfaitement. Un peu déroutant au départ ? je devais régler l'intensité de mes pensées afin que tu puisses les percevoir.

-Je te rassure, j'ai tout bien reçu.

-Tu ne dis pas ça pour me faire plaisir ?

-En stéréo, te dis-je ! ».

Après cette mise au point, Sue me montra la scène de l'attaque. Très étrange…Puis Hannah nous rejoignit, décidée à me laisser examiner ses souvenirs _« pendant qu'ils étaient encore __frais. » _

Les événements de la soirée défilèrent à nouveau dans mon esprit. Je retins une grimace alors que les hantises d''Hannah se succédaient à un rythme effréné. 

_Oh, oh. Qu'avais-je entrevu ?_

Hannah affirma sa perplexité par rapport à ses mystérieux dossiers. 

« Dans la panique, des images sans sens apparent jaillissent du tréfonds de l'inconscient. N'y attache pas d'importance », lénifiais je dans mon jargon pseudo-psychologique le plus élaboré, ce qui eut le don de l'apaiser.

Etrange : la brume, le froid, les souvenirs désagréables sont typiques de l'action d'un Détraqueur, mais faire resurgir les pires peurs est l'apanage des Epouvantards.

Et ni le sortilège de Zabini, ni celui de Hannah n'ont marché.

« On dirait un mélange des deux, en effet », admit Hannah. « Les sensations que j'ai éprouvées ne m'étaient pas inconnues. Et comment expliquer ce soi-disant souvenir, ces dossiers que je n'ai jamais vus de ma vie ?

-En attendant, va te reposer. Tu es exténuée. Nous réfléchirons aux motivations de ces…euh..

-_Détraquards_ ? » proposai-je .

« Nous y réfléchirons demain » conseille Susan.

Hannah partie, je pris la décision de parler sérieusement avec Sue. Il fallait à tout prix que les fantômes d'Hannah restassent enterrés…

* * *

_(Susan)_

« Non, ça suffit! Tu ne peux rien me dire qu'Hannah ne puisse entendre !

-Tu te trompes, Susan. J'aimerais que tu te renseignes sur le Mangemort tué avant que les hommes de Fudge aient pu le capturer.

-Je ne comprends pas…

-De quel Mangemort s'agit-il, Sue ?

-Ernie ne l'a pas précisé. En quoi cela est-il important ? ».

_Oh, non._

« Tu penses qu'il pourrait s'agir de _lui?_ doux Merlin, dire que je l'ai mentionné devant Hannah…

-Nous sommes loin d'en être certaines, mais le risque existe et…

-Oui, je comprends. Dire que je n'y ai pas songé une seule seconde ! ».

Une minute s'écoule, puis :

« Eloise ? ».

Je suis grave. Les mensonges, les cachotteries ne doivent plus nous séparer.

« Y-a-t-il quoi que ce soit dont Hannah et moi aimerions être informées ? ».

Les yeux insondables d'Eloise fuient les miens. Si dans 8 secondes elle ne me regarde pas droit dans les yeux, c'est qu'elle me ment.

_5 secondes…6…_

« Il n'y a strictement rien que vous souhaitiez savoir. »

Je ne suis qu'à moitié rassurée, mais les paroles d'Eloise ont un fond de vérité.

* * *

_(Eloise)_

Merci Sue, pour m'avoir fourni dans ta formulation la faille juridique qui m'a permis de ne pas _vraiment_ te mentir.

Je rentre chez moi, troublée. Il me semble que la Créature- le « Détraquard » s'est acharné sur Hannah. Sue a formulé l'hypothèse que la cible ait été l' un des deux Serpentards, mais j'en doute. L'opération a été soigneusement préparée, minutée.

Pourquoi s'attaquer à Hannah ?

Et pourquoi cette image des dossiers sous scellé dont elle n'a pourtant aucun souvenir ?

Je n'arrive pas à dormir. Quelque chose de mauvais se trame…

* * *

_(narrateur omniscient)_

Y et l'Individu- qui-avait-peut-être-été-atteint-par-le-talon-de-l'escarpin-de-Susan commentaient l'opération .

« Je n'ai pas posé de question, mais j'espère que mon sacrifice a été utile.

-Il l'a été, rassure-toi. Tu as besoin d'aller à Sainte-Mangouste ? » demanda Y, voyant la grimace de douleur de son congénère.

« -Non ! ». La réponse fusa. « Cela passera tout seul. »

Après un silence, il ajouta :

« En tout cas, c'était diablement pointu. »

* * *

_(Eloise)_

Et encore un cauchemar ! cette fois-ci composé de mes propres souvenirs de guerre.

Il est deux heures du matin.

Il n'y a rien de pire que d'être éveillée à écouter le silence. Cela me fait réfléchir, remémorer…

Que dois-je faire ? Continuer à garder le silence depuis que…

Toc ! toc ! toc ! Un hibou ébouriffé toque à ma vitre. Je ne suis pas la seule à souffrir d'insomnie, on dirait… 

C'est de Sue. Elle m'invite à venir la rejoindre sur le champ dans sa chambre _« puisque je n'ai __pas l'heur de connaître ton adresse actuelle, Mademoiselle La-Confiance-Règne » _car elle vient de _« sortir de mon doux sommeil, j'ai oublié de te dire quelque chose d'important. Viens __vite ! je sais que tu ne peux pas dormir.». _

Dix minutes plus tard, je suis chez Sue.

« Où est Hannah ? Ne me dis pas qu'elle a réussi à s'endormir.

-Je lui ai glissé une Potion de Sommeil, la pauvre en avait besoin.

-Si tu as une info cruciale à divulguer, il serait plus honnête de le faire en sa présence »

Sue a la mine de quelqu'un qui a avalé une amande très amère.

« Je ne pouvais pas » avoue-t-elle. « Il me faut une confirmation de ce que je suspecte…_« Constricteo oxygenum »_, ça te dit quelque chose ? »

* * *

_(Sue)_

« Mis à part le fait que ça ressemble aux paroles de Blaise Zabini…Non.

-Ella…Je ne crois pas que ce sort soit du genre de ceux que l'on apprend dans les manuels scolaires. Par contre, dans des vieux grimoires interdits à la vente et même à la diffusion…

-On ne dit pas vieux, mais anciens. Soyons franches, tu veux mon avis sur un sort de magie noire ? Et si je te disais que je n'en ai jamais entendu parler ?

-Je ne te croirais pas.

-Et tu aurais raison. Mais pas d'hypocrisie : pas de remontrances sur mes connaissances un peu limites- je n'ai jamais testé ce sort. Aucun animal, aucun homme, femme ou enfant n'a été blessé ou maltraité à cette occasion…

-Ella !

-_Constricteo…_ Le sort s'inspire du boa constrictor, qui étouffe ses proies avant de les dévorer.

-Quelle horreur !

-Je doute que Zabini soit un cannibale. Le sort sert à lentement couper l'arrivée de l'oxygène au reste des organes. »

Hébétée, je ne peux qu'articuler :

« C'est un sort mortel !

-Non, si tu l'utilises avec modération.

-… ?

-Généralement on lance un _Finite incantatem_ au bout de deux minutes. Au-delà, si le sujet vire au bleu, le sortilège peut en effet être considéré comme mortel. »

_Généralement ? Dans quelles circonstances_ ?_ Non, je ne veux pas savoir.

* * *

_

_(Eloise)_

_En effet, Sue, il est préférable que tu ignores que ce sortilège est fréquemment utilisé __(fréquemment dans certains milieux, dirons-nous) pour intimider et finalement, persuader un __sujet réticent du bien-fondé de ses arguments…quels qu'ils soient.

* * *

_

_(Susan)_

« Zabini a utilisé un tel sort ! Et Hannah sort avec un détraqué pareil ?

-Relax, Sue. Inutile de devenir hystérique pour si peu..

-JE NE SUIS PAS HYSTERIQUE ! je suis inquiète pour mon amie, comme tu devrais l'être ! ».

Eloise serre les poings :

« Tu n'as pas le monopole du bien-être d'Hannah. Blaise Zabini n'est pas un danger pour elle.

-Mais ce sort ?

-Il l'a peut-être jeté sur l'individu que tu as plus tard violemment agressé à coups de talons aiguilles ?

-Eloise ! il n'y a pas lieu de sourire ! tu ne peux pas comparer mon acte de légitime défense à…un sort de magie noire !

-Ecoute, Sue, tu as réagi avec les moyens du bord, en attrapant le premier objet que tu avais à portée de main...ou plutôt de pied. Zabini a fait de même.

-Avec ce sort-là !

-Sue, au risque de te choquer, le bagage culturel de tout Serpentard doit inclure ce genre de sort.

-Mais.. ».

Je proteste vainement.

« Tout ce que je retiens, c'est que Blaise s'est jeté devant le Détraquard pour sauver Hannah.Sans avoir de plan de bataille défini au préalable, ergo sans être assuré de gagner. Il s'est porté à la rescousse de notre amie comme un Saint-Bernard gryffondorien. Rien que pour cela, je lui accorde ma confiance. Tu veux juger sur les actes, celui-là n'est-il pas probant ? ».

Je concède, réticente, que Zabini _semble _se soucier d'Hannah. Mais ce sort me perturbe.

« Au moins, Justin a eu le réflexe de le désarmer avant qu'il ne blesse -ou tue-quelqu'un.

-C'est bien la seule fois de la soirée où ton Romeo se soit illustré! Et encore, il nous a peut-être entravés dans la capture de votre assaillant ! ».

Je monte au créneau pour défendre Justin :

« Un assaillant mort ne nous aurait pas servi à grand chose ! et puis, zut, il s'agit d'éthique quand même ! nous n'allons pas laisser quelqu'un suffoquer uniquement pour l'attraper ! ne me sers pas que la fin justifie les moyens !

-Pourquoi pas ? ».

Je n'en crois pas mes oreilles.

« A n'importe quel coût ?

-Tes scrupules te perdront, Sue », sourit tristement Eloise. « Les dilemmes ne se résolvent pas avec de bons sentiments. »

Elle change de ton aussi subitement :

«Je vais rentrer chez moi. A propos de Justin, je ne le connais pas, mais sincèrement, si tu ne peux absolument pas t'imaginer ta vie sans amour, cherches-en un autre. Il ne s'est pas montré d'un grand secours alors que la situation le requérait.

-Il n'a pas à prouver qu'il est digne de moi ! ce n'était pas une épreuve qu'il devait remporter à tout prix pour pouvoir m'épater ! De toute façon, c'était une occasion exceptionnelle. Il n'aura pas à se battre pour moi.

-C'est dans l'adversité qu'on reconnaît ses amis. Sue, tu es membre du BAM. Finch-Fletchley est forcé d'avoir le cœur bien accroché si vous êtes ensemble…et avoir la présence d'esprit de ne pas désarmer ceux qui combattent à vos côtés. Bonne nuit, je vais tâcher de me renseigner sur la créature !».

Et elle disparaît, avant que j'ai eu le temps de faire cette déclaration prophétique _(j'en ai __la certitude quasi-absolue) :_

« Bientôt, tu ne parleras pas ainsi ! Cupidon se vengera de ta froideur ! ».

Qu'est-ce que je viens de dire ? Houlà, j'ai besoin d'une bonne nuit de repos.

* * *

_(Eloise)_

Mon insomnie me mène dans les places louches où je rencontre mes fournisseurs habituels,qui promettent de se renseigner sur les créatures que je leur décris. Je rentre dans ma chambre toujours aussi peu encline à dormir. En dépit de mon extérieur calme, je suis un paquet de nerfs. Pour me distraire, je prends ma plume et noircit un parchemin de notes sur les éléments inhabituels qui ont marqué nos dernières semaines, afin de m'éclaircir les idées.

Toutes les pistes se troublent. Tant pis. Je garderais mes notes, en attendant de déterrer un fil conducteur.

Enfin le sommeil me prend…

* * *

_Petit Bonus_

_(narrateur omniscient)_

Margaret Bones-Simons eut la surprise, en descendant les escaliers, de trouver sa fille Lucinda levée à six heures du matin.

Surprise redoublée alors que sa fille était plongée dans le journal. Ses yeux bougeaient de gauche à droite : Lucinda lisait la _Gazette du Sorcier._

A la même heure, Pansy Parkinson consultait de même l'édition du matin.

Pourquoi ?

A la même heure, Eloise Midgen allait découvrir la réponse à cette question.

* * *

_(Eloise)_

Il est six heures. Je me dirige vers la cuisine quand j'entends des éclats de voix.

Mes colocataires sont réveillés ?

Ordinairement nos horaires sont si différents que nous n'avons pas une seule fois pris nos petits-déjeuners ensemble-excepté peut-être pour Wood et Pucey qui ont dû en partager plusieurs.

Pareil pour les dîners.

D'accord, je les évite. Vous pouvez expliquer mon comportement par la répugnance instinctive que m'inspirent les conversations maladroites et par ma timidité maladive.

_Si j'en entends un seul rire, gare à lui !_

Je ne les fuirai pas cette fois! mais d'abord, je veux voir sur le paillasson si le hibou qui m'apporte la feuille de chou quotidienne du monde sorcier- et auquel je reste par malheur abonnée- est déjà passé.

_Non, je ne cherche pas d'échappatoire à un tête-à-tête avec mes colocataires !_

Mon journal n'est pas là. Pourtant, il a dû arriver.

Mon oreille entraînée perçoit le froissement d'une feuille de papier.

Pucey n'est pas abonné, et Wood ne jure que par _Balai Magazine_, mensuel dont le dernier numéro est arrivé avant-hier.

Que peuvent-ils bien vouloir à la _Gazette ?_

Je me dissimule derrière la porte et j'écoute (_c'est mon journal, je n'épie personne_):

« Je ne comprends pas comment cette horrible mégère a obtenu toutes ces informations confidentielles. Elle a soudoyé un gobelin, ce n'est pas possible autrement. Moi qui avait pris toutes mes précautions pour ne pas y être ! » se lamente Pucey.

« C'est plutôt raté », commente Wood. « J'y suis aussi, si ça peut te consoler.

-Mais pour ce n'est pas aussi grave pour toi ! tu étais connu avant, ça ne va faire aucune différence. Je vais devoir farfouiller tous les recoins de mon manoir à la recherche d'une cape d'invisibilité pour sortir dans la rue !

-Je vais te donner un tuyau : emprunte des lignes peu fréquentées pour te rendre en dehors de Londres. Le Magicobus garantit un voyage tranquille, sans hordes de fans ou de curieux.

-On peut voyager incognito ?

-Quasiment. Bizarrement, presque tous les passagers ont le mal des airs, alors ils sont plus occupés à s'accrocher à leurs couchettes qu'à te demander un autographe. Je suis chanceux,contrairement à eux, je suis immunisé. »

Je peux visualiser le petit sourire supérieur et satisfait qu'arbore Wood en ce moment.

Pucey poursuit ses lamentations :

« Et Zabini, pourquoi ne m'a-t-il pas battu ? Pourquoi m'a-t-il cédé sa place ? Je ne veux pas être numéro Un ! ».

Oh, j'ai compris. J'avais oublié qu'elle sortait aujourd'hui. Laissons ces infortunés méditer sur la rançon de la gloire.

Quant à moi, je vais dans ma chambre commencer cette nouvelle biographie de Rowena Serdaigle, personnage fascinant s'il en est.

* * *

_(narrateur omniscient)_

Sur la table de la cuisine était déployé le grand dossier spécial de la Gazette.

**_Vous l'attendiez, Rita est fière de vous la présenter :_**

**_La Liste des 20 Célibataires de l'année (de 19 à 39 ans)_**

1- Adrian Pucey- des investissements prometteurs chez Mixtechperfect, et l'adorable profession de Guérisseur : beau et altruiste avec ça ! notre cœur a fondu pour lui !

2- Blaise Zabini- son charme ténébreux, mystérieux et taciturne nous a conquises… et vous conquerra !

3- Marlon Cumulow : sa firme de balais éponyme dont nous tairons la marque est en plein essor

_(Et les noms et commentaires défilaient)_ :

4- Nicholas Fudge

5- Bertram Crook, arrière-arrière-arrière…euh, descendant en ligne plus ou moins directe du fondateur des dragées dont nous tairons le nom

6- Marcus Flint, la séduction brute du batteur vedette des Chauve-souris a encore frappé

7- Gilderoy Lockhart- le beau Gilderoy, dont le dernier roman criant de vérité sur le combat d'un homme pour retrouver la mémoire a été une nouvelle fois un best-seller…Mais qui saura fixer le cœur de l'Homme au sourire le plus parfait qui soit ?

8- Cassius Warrington, malgré ses démêlés avec la justice…

9- Terrence Higgs, autre joueur vedette et prometteur des Chauve Souris

10- Romeo Montague, idem que 8, mais son aspect de héros romantique piégé par le destin

_(etc)_

_( numéro 11 : insignifiant) _

12- Oliver Wood, gardien phare de Flaquemare, Apollon qui nous vient de l'Olympe par l'Ecosse, _(etc, vous aurez reconnu la prose de Lavande Brown)_

_(numéros 13 14 insignifiants)_

15- Kingsley Shacklebot- n'oublions jamais le travail remarquable de ces fiers et ombrageux Aurors, qui patrouillent inlassablement notre ville, ces justiciers trop souvent méconnus _(etc, Kingsley Shacklebot soupira en songeant aux semaines de taquinerie qui l'attendaient __de la part de ses collègues, et même Mundungus Fletchler allait se payer sa tête après ça )_…

16- Stubby Boardman, un come-back remarqué

17- Jonathan Sweeteeth, son rôle dans la nouvelle série phare de Télé-Sorcière 1 le prédispose à un avenir de star

_(18 insignifiant)_-

19 & 20- entrée remarquée dans notre classement, Fred & George Weasley : leur société de farces et attrapes est en passe de conquérir de nouveaux marchés Outre-Manche

_grand exclu du classement :_

_Draco Malfoy : l'état de sa fortune passant un seuil critique, la rédactrice a jugé prudent de __le retirer du classement_

_accessits : ils seront peut-être dans le Top 20 l'année prochaine :_

_Ernie MacMillan :jeune politicien prometteur, auquel il manque quelques potions_ _d'amincissement pour prévenir le double-menton qui pointe, mais à part celà, il marche dans les traces de son mentor Rufus Scrimgeour _

_Roger Davies : joueur vedette des Frelons, il n'est pas encore à la hauteur des performances __de ses rivaux Marcus Flint et Oliver Wood (je ne suis ni batteur ni poursuivant, ce n'est pas __comparable ! fulmina Roger Davies à la lecture de ce tissu d'âneries qui l'excluait du __classement et lui ôtait tout espoir de pouvoir cette année prétendre à séduire la merveilleuse __et inaccessible Cho Chang), mais son physique avantageux lui permettra peut-être de se __qualifier l'année prochaine !_

_Rita Skeeter_

_Assistée de Lavande Brown, Parvati Patil_

_Remerciements à Gringotts pour son aimable coopération concernant la consultation des comptes et coffre-fort de ses clients, sans lesquels nous n'aurions pu pondérer leur fortune et l'intégrer dans notre classement final _

« Quel dommage que Draco ne soit pas disponible ! enfin, elle se rabattrait sur Blaise, qui était accessoirement son meilleur ami », décida Pansy.

Entre Adrian Pucey et Blaise Zabini, le porte-monnaie, pardon le coeur _(les deux sont chez __elles synonymes_) de Lucinda balançait.

Dans une belle attitude d'indifférence étudiée, Cho Chang promenait un regard morose sur la liste. Et en retenait néanmoins tous les noms.

Penelope Clearwater, en dépit de ses protestations auprès de ses amies concernant la vacuité d'une telle Liste, parcourait avidement ses détails.

La chasse était ouverte.

* * *

SPOILERS 

Ne lisez pas si vous ne voulez pas savoir !

Parmi les chapitres prévus :

un chapitre s'intitulera « souvenirs, souvenirs… », on y verra entre autres les conversations du Choixpeau et des membres du BAM à la répartition ; un autre chapitre aura comme étrange dénomination « Cœurs de Fondateurs »…on y évoquera les problèmes de cœur de certains membres du BAM….

* * *

SPOILERS : 

Il y a une semaine j'ai finalement trouvé les couples de cette histoire.

Comme j'ai raté la Saint-Valentin, plus d'indices amoureux que policiers !

Un indice : tous les futurs amoureux **définitifs **des membres du BAM ont déjà été **mentionnés au moins une fois** jusqu'à présent.

Et pour les plus curieux d'entre vous qui veulent en savoir plus, deux gros SPOILERS :

1-Les noms d'au moins deux de ces amoureux définitifs figurent sur La Liste…

2**_-Les trois_** princes charmants…font une apparition dans le chapitre 14….

Et pour ceux qui trouvent que la partie « enquête » est terriblement négligée :

Un petit indice : (il y en aura d'autres, ne vous inquiétez pas ! )

Les mystérieux personnages qui se cachent derrière X & Y ont déjà été mentionnés **au moins ****une fois à ce point de l'histoire.**

_**Question**_: Dites-moi si vous voulez que je concocte un chapitre (qui arrivera **_très_** tard dans le monde réel, mais à point dans la vie de nos héroïnes) spécial 14 février. Là, il était trop « tôt » pour en faire un mais dans une dizaine de chapitres, cela pourrait tomber à point. J'ai des idées un peu farfelues et carrément effrayantes pour l'équilibre mental de Sue, Hannah et Ella, mais j'attends vos suggestions…

Et comme d'habitude, tous vos commentaires sont bienvenus! N'hésitez pas à poser des questions, les indices sont partout!


	18. Transferts, LDP, café et catastrophes

Disclaimer : Harry Potter est à J.K Rowling. L'intrigue de cette histoire (ou son absence totale) me revient.

Merci à : **_'_Clochett_'_, ezilda, Alyre, enoa2, Antigone Shadow, Maelys & Ninniane** pour leurs encouragements qui motivent lorsqu'on sait qu'il reste pas mal de chapitres à rédiger! J'ai vraiment été très gâtée!

_Note de l'auteur_: j'ai encore utilisé la version anglaise pour les noms de personnages: chap. 17, vous aurez reconnu en Penelope Clearwater, Penelope Deauclaire!

* * *

_(Hannah)_

« Malfoy a bien récupéré sa baguette ? Susan m'a assuré qu'elle lui a envoyé un hibou recommandé à la première heure.

-Hannah, que fais-tu ici ? Tu avais ta journée de libre, après le choc que tu as subi hier soir. », gronda Blaise.

« Dans ce cas, pourquoi es-tu venu travailler ? » rétorquai-je. « Après t'être jeté devant la créature qui m'attaquait…Enfin, je veux te remercier. C'était réellement, euh, chevaleresque de ta part. J'espère que tu ne ressens aucun contrecoup de ta confrontation avec cette chose…

-Je vais parfaitement bien, merci. Et ce que j'ai fait n'avait rien de particulièrement, euh, chevaleresque. Inutile de le mentionner. N'importe qui en aurait fait autant », répondit-il, gêné.

« A propos de la créature, » enchaîna-t-il. « Etait-ce un Détraqueur ou un Epouvantard ? Ni ton Patronus ni mon Riddikulus n'ont marché sur cette chose.

-Exactement ! cette créature possédait les caractéristiques d'un Détraqueur **_et_** d'un Epouvantard, mais…

-…une telle créature n'est répertoriée dans aucun bestiaire magique » acheva Blaise pour moi.

« Et comment porter plainte contre une créature qui n'est pas supposée exister ? » résumai-je.

Après un bref silence, Blaise reprit :

« J'ignorai, pour ta mère. La femme qui t'est apparue, lorsque la créature t'a attaquée…c'était elle ? ».

La gorge subitement nouée, j'acquiesçai d'un bref signe de tête.

« Je te voyais, de loin. Et j'ai réalisé que c'était après l'avoir vue que la créature a eu prise sur toi. Que tes pires souvenirs ou pires cauchemars ont déferlé. »

Il hésita. Où voulait-il en venir ?

« Ce qui peut s'avérer dangereux par la suite- je te dis cela car la créature s'est penchée sur toi, Hannah. Ni sur Draco, aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître, ni sur moi, et encore moins sur tes amis. Je suis persuadé qu'on ne l'avait pas placée dans cette allée par hasard, et qu'elle n'a pas été posée sur **_ton_** chemin par hasard. Hannah, je crois que c'est ton esprit qu'on voulait pénétrer. Je ne sais pas si on y a trouvé ce qu'on y cherchait, mais quel que soit celui qui a fait le coup, il connaît désormais ta principale faiblesse, celle qui lui ouvrira les clés de ta mémoire et…

- La mort de ma mère est sans doute mon pire souvenir, je ne peux rien y faire ! ».

Sans me regarder, Blaise expliqua:

« Même en tenant compte de l'effet de surprise, la créature a eu tout de suite accès à ton pire souvenir, non à une peur superficielle. Dans ton cas, cela peut s'expliquer par le fait que Finch-Fletchley ait commis une bourde quelques heures plus tôt, mais tu n'as pas su complètement faire abstraction de ce que ce souvenir déclenchait en toi. Tu es vulnérable aux attaques de ceux qui exploiteront cette faille. Hannah, la créature m'a aussi pris de court et m'a fait dévoiler des craintes sérieuses, mais pas aussi profondes que les tiennes. Tu lui as tendu sur un plateau la clé de toutes tes terreurs. Cela prouve que quelque part, » sa voix s'adoucit, « tu as refusé d'affronter ton pire souvenir. Tant que tu ne l'auras pas fait », il se tourna vers moi, accrochant son regard au mien, « tant que tu ne l'auras pas regardé en face, tu risqueras de t'effondrer comme la nuit dernière. Et tes adversaires ne te rateront pas. »

Je fus la première à baisser les yeux. Je ne pouvais pas supporter son sérieux, et sans que je sache pourquoi, ses mots me dérangeaient.

« Si tu as besoin de te confier, de revivre ton pire souvenir…Je suis là pour t'écouter.

-Il n'y a rien à entendre ».

La sécheresse de mon ton me surprit. Pire, l'expression blessée de Blaise, qu'il recouvrit prestement de son masque habituel, ne m'échappa pas.

* * *

_(narrateur omniscient)_

Blaise Zabini se fustigea abondamment. Il était habitué à recevoir les confidences des autres aussi inéluctablement qu'Hermione Granger des Optimals _(mais parfois sans le même plaisir, surtout quand Draco Malfoy vous avait autoproclamé son confident en titre)._

Alors pourquoi, ô grand pourquoi, avait-il essayé de précipiter les confidences d'Hannah ?

Il blâma l'influence du docteur Weston, qui avait dû user de moults stratagèmes afin de décider le taciturne Serpentard à livrer ses secrets. Depuis, Blaise se surprenait à prodiguer des consolations verbeuses là où autrefois un hochement de tête et deux ou trois _« tout à fait d'accord_ _»_, _« ça se_ _discute »_ ou bien un _« oui, je vois »_ suffisaient.

Et ce nouveau besoin d'analyser, encore et encore ? Quelle serait la prochaine étape, distributions gratuite de Chocogrenouilles et Patacitrouilles?

Il n'aimait pas les Dragées Bertie Crochue et leur tristement célèbre « effet de surprise », en Serpentard avisé (_« des victimes des attrape-nigauds ricaner, pour soi-même les déjouer »)_, d'autant plus que sa première -et dernière- expérience de la friandise s'était limitée à une Dragée aux choux de Bruxelles.

Il avait neuf ans à l'époque. D'autres ont été traumatisés pour moins que cela, et Blaise s'était alors juré que son premier acte d'avocat serait de poursuivre les _Bertie Crochue_ pour cruauté mentale envers les jeunes enfants, leur cible marketing de consommateurs à 60 pour 100. Et que la commercialisation de ces fléaux soit interdite. Mais avec l'âge, l'idéalisme de ses jeunes années s'était envolé, et il avait renoncé aux études de droit. Temporairement- car il caressait toujours l'idée de pouvoir un jour attaquer en justice l'entreprise coupable de son horreur des sucreries, pour le premier motif quelconque qui se présenterait. Et cette fois-ci, avec l'objectif avoué d'obtenir des millions de Gallons de dommages et intérêts. Oui, Blaise Zabini était rancunier.

* * *

_(Susan)_

Je remets à Ernie une première ébauche des grands rassemblements pour célébrer la chute du Grand Méchant Mage Noir. _(j'ai aussi travaillé ces dernières semaines ! vous me prenez pour qui ?)._ J'ai pris contact avec plus de traiteurs, salles de fêtes, groupes de musique que je ne saurais dire, discutant des prix _(on est serrés au niveau budget, et je refuse de dépenser les Noises du contribuable en vain- d'autant plus que moi aussi, je paie des impôts, mais évitons les sujets qui fâchent), _de l'acoustique des salles, des menus (_beaucoup de gens viendront pour oublier, pour s'amuser et pour s'empiffrer comme si de rien n'était…)._

Ces célébrations sont tout un symbole, j'en suis consciente Les deux années de guerre que nous avons vécues ont été éprouvantes. Ces fêtes seront les premières sans l'ombre de Voldemort menaçant de nous frapper à tout moment. Elles montreront au monde entier que nous avons vaincu les méchants, que nous sommes prêts pour « une société fondée sur des bases plus saines, une société du renouveau, une société d'égaux, sans aucune distinction de sang, d'espèces _(lobbying d'Hermione Granger pour la reconnaissance des elfes + pour le bon traitement des centaures et des loups-garou- bizarrement, Dolorès Ombrage a déposé une pétition contre), _de maisons _lobbying personnel d'Ernie MacMillan, mais j'ignore si Rufus Scrimgeour laissera passer ce point tendancieux dans son discours d'ouverture des festivités). »_

Je papote avec Ernie, qui me confie son plus cher désir : devenir chef du département de la coopération avec les gouvernements sorciers étrangers, afin « de nous assurer du soutien de nos homologues en cas de nouveau conflit interne » et aussi de pouvoir voyager fréquemment, même si Ernie rejette farouchement mon insinuation : « je suis totalement dédié à l'intérêt général, Susan, voyons. La loyauté est une valeur que nous autres Poufsouffles sommes fiers de (… ) ». Je passe la litanie de ce cher Ernie sur les valeurs des Poufsouffles et la légitimité de leur aspiration aux plus hautes fonctions, quant il me prend au dépourvu en me posant à brûle-pourpoint une question que je n'ai pas entendue depuis très longtemps : 

« Et quelles sont tes ambitions, Susan ?

-Mes ambitions ? » ne puis-je que répéter. Enfin, j'ai évité le « euh… » qui reflète mon état d'esprit mais qui aurait singulièrement manqué d'élégance.

« Allons, Susan, nous savons tous deux que ce poste n'est qu'un strapontin. Une excellente expérience, au contact de prestigieux membres du Ministère, qui te garantira l'accès au département de ton choix. Mais comptes-tu poursuivre des études en parallèle afin d'enrichir ton profil et briguer des fonctions plus élevées ? Ta situation actuelle est enviable, Susan, si tu sais en tirer parti- je te le dis en toute confidentialité, mais il se pourrait que ma demande de transfert au département de la coopération soit acceptée sous peu, et il te faudra à nouveau conquérir la bienveillance de mon successeur dont j'ignore l'identité, car c'est de sa recommandation que dépendra ton affectation à un autre bureau du Ministère, si tu désires suivre mes traces-, mais tout le monde n'a pas eu la chance et l'honneur de travailler en étroite collaboration avec Mr Rufus Scrimgeour en personne en qualité d'assistant. Il te faudra des diplômes cotés et une formation rigoureuse pour atteindre tes objectifs. Entre nous, tu as bien une petite idée de la carrière que tu aimerais exercer ? ».

Ma carrière…Après ma déception et mon diplôme en Potions devenu inutile lorsque j'ai été refusée par Poudlard, je n'ai pas une seule seconde cherché un moyen de rebondir après le poste qu'Ernie m'a décroché. Quelque part, j'ai eu peur et j'ai laissé les autres choisir pour moi.

Suivre des études en parallèle ? Mon emploi du temps est très chargé ! et j'ai déjà un diplôme en Potions. Me reconvertir est nécessaire, mais ai-je envie de rester au Ministère ?

Je n'ose pas décevoir ce brave Ernie :

« Oh, évidemment je réfléchis à plusieurs positions qui me tenteraient, mais je préfère observer comment fonctionne le Ministère afin de savoir…dans quel département mes capacités seront les plus utiles. Mais je ne suis pas sûre d'être vouée comme toi à une carrière d'homme public. »

Ernie rougit d'aise :

« Ah, tu m'as démasqué, Susan ! j'avoue qu'entrer en politique est une perspective extrêmement alléchante. Un autre trait que j'estime caractéristique de nous autres Poufsouffles et indispensable à tout homme politique, un trait que je crois posséder, c'est notre engagement indéfectible envers une cause, des idées, (…) ».

Pardonnez-moi pour cette nouvelle coupure, mais vous me remercierez si vous saviez que les tirades d'Ernie durent en moyenne un quart d'heure chacune. Et si l'on écoute bien, on a l'impression qu'il s'est fixé pour but de caser les mêmes phrases, à grand renfort de synonymes, dans chacune de ses réponses à mes questions. En fait, une fois qu'on en a entendue une, on les a toutes entendues.

« Mais je ne suis pas certain d'être prêt à prendre la relève de Scrimgeour. Je me vois davantage en Représentant officiel du Ministère à l'étranger. J'attache un soin tout particulier à l'image que notre gouvernement et notre communauté donnent au monde extérieur, et je ne m'estime point trop mal fait de ma personne pour représenter dignement l'ensemble des sorciers britanniques moyens. Et mon menton ne présente pas de déficience particulière, Susan ? ».

Je m'empresse de le rassurer sur ce point. On a trop lu La Gazette du Sorcier, Ernie ?

_(Maman a trouvé le moyen de me glisser la Liste au petit-déjeuner, quelque part entre les deux points stratégiques que sont les croissants et le pichet de jus d'orange. Amusée, je l'ai suffisamment parcourue pour savoir qu'Ernie fait partie des talents prometteurs d'après les estimations de la gazette, mais aux dépends de son menton injustement insulté. Il est très bien son menton ! une jolie petite fossette qui illumine une bonne bouille bien ronde ! ). _

Avant qu'il se retire afin de soumettre mes propositions à Rufus Scrimgeour, je lui demande, me souvenant de l'avertissement d'Eloïse :

« A propos, Ernie… L'histoire que tu m'as racontée avec tant de talent sur les Mangemorts capturés par les hommes de Fudge a éveillé mon intérêt. Je me disais que j'avais peut-être entendu parler du Mangemort qui est mort avant d'avoir pu être capturé et qui aurait détenu des informations valables…

-Ah, cette histoire ! Scrimgeour m'en a en effet touché deux mots. Apparemment ce Mangemort n'est pas mort _naturellement_, » appuya Ernie. « Sans doute tué par des complices outrés par sa trahison- il aurait utilisé ces soi-disant informations afin d'obtenir un allégement de sa peine, ce qui aurait été à mon humble avis » (_humble ? Ernie, le pire c'est que tu y crois probablement…)_ « proprement scandaleux. Les autres Mangemorts ont été jugés et expédiés à Azkaban _ad vitam aeternam_ »- il fait allusion aux grands procès « d'épuration » qui ont eu lieu dans les mois qui ont suivi la guerre, afin de se débarrasser rapidement des mauvais souvenirs- tous ceux pris avec la Marque des ténèbres se sont retrouvés à Azkaban, certains civils se sont plaints cependant du fait que le problème n'était réglé qu'en surface, et que les « racines de nos maux » pour reprendre l'expression de Madame Marchelbank du Magenmagot, qu'Ella nous cite souvent en exemple, n'avaient pas été déterrées- « et Rosier méritait la même sentence. »

Rosier ! L'instinct d'Eloïse a encore frappé ! j'espère qu'Hannah a oublié mes paroles imprudentes.

Rosier…Un Mangemort de haut rang. Celui que le témoignage (via une Pensine) d'un des rares survivants de l'attaque de la gare de Charings' Cross et de ses environs a identifié comme l'exécuteur d'une vingtaine de victimes.

Dont la mère d'Hannah.

* * *

_(narrateur omniscient) _

Sorti du bureau de Susan, Ernie prit la liberté de feuilleter son rapport. Excellentes idées et suggestions, sens du contact, Susan ne déparait pas la maison des Poufsouffles et il ferait en sorte de la recommander chaudement à son successeur après son départ.

Néanmoins, il décida de son propre chef d'évincer de la liste des groupes de musique _Les Funny Fairy Frogs ( grenouilles drôles et féeriques), _un groupe de rock sorcier que Susan décrivait avec enthousiasme comme « encore plus déjantés que les Bizarr' sisters ».

Susan n'était pas dépourvue d'attraits, mais Ernie jugea bon de soustraire Rufus Srimgeour à son originalité. Personnellement, il n'avait absolument rien contre les _Funny Fairy Frogs_- ou « 3 F » ainsi que le marquait Susan- mais dans le cadre d'une cérémonie officielle, les « 3 F » , à son humble avis, dénotaient.

Ses pensées rejoignaient sans le savoir celles d'un certain Justin Finch-Fletchley. Au début, il avait apprécié la compagnie d'une jolie fille comme Susan ainsi que l'admiration qu'elle lui portait, mais contrairement à Ernie Mac Millan, cette admiration ne contrebalançait pas l'originalité de Susan Bones.

Le fait qu'elle arborait fièrement des chemises auxquelles une chenille était épinglée était en soi un fait troublant, mais il décida de lui accorder le bénéfice du doute. En attendant, il avait une tâche un peu pénible à accomplir.

* * *

_(Susan)_

« Justin ?

-Je suis venu prendre de tes nouvelles. Après la soirée d'hier…

-Je vais bien. C'est Hannah qui a subi le plus grand choc.

-Une idée de ce qui s'est passé ? pardonne-moi, Susan, mais ce qui est arrivé hier était…inhabituel.

-Si j'avais le moindre indice !

-Susan, c'est délicat mais, Hannah et toi, vous n'avez pas d'ennemis ?

-Justin, Hannah est Auror. C'est à elle de mener l'enquête. Mais », ajoutai-je précipitamment en le voyant se rembrunir, « c'est gentil de t'inquiéter à notre sujet. Tu te fais du souci pour rien, cependant.

-Pour rien ? Susan, ça m'ennuie de te le demander, mais…Draco Malfoy et ce Blaise Zabini sont-ils tes amis ? Parce que objectivement, ils seraient du genre à t'apporter des montagnes d'ennuis que ça ne m'étonnerait pas. Je dirais même qu'il est tout à fait plus plausible que l'attaque soit un message à leur intention. Bref, Susan, je te mets en garde contre leur fréquentation » conclut-t-il gravement.

« Hannah est obligée de travailler avec eux, mais j'ai confiance en son jugement. Si elle dit que Blaise Zabini est quelqu'un de bien, je la crois.

-Il a essayé de jeter un sort interdit ! ».

Merci Justin de me rappeler le hic à mes belles déclarations de confiance mutuelle. Je n'ai pas oublié ce détail, et mon silence confirme mon embarras.

« Sinon tu es toujours d'accord pour venir au dîner dont je t'ai déjà parlé ? C'est bimensuel, la nourriture est bonne, et si tu parviens à échapper aux griffes de Lucinda, Maman, Tante Margaret et à peu près toutes leurs amies, tu passeras une soirée pas trop mauvaise.

-Je connaîtrais peu de monde, à part Lucinda… »

Il n'avait pas l'air franchement enthousiaste.

« Hannah m'accompagne, mais d'après ce que Maman m'a dit, beaucoup d'amis vont venir et contraindre leurs fils à les suivre. Tu ne seras pas le seul garçon, je te le garantis ! ».

Vaguement rasséréné à cette idée, Justin finit par accepter. Le seul bémol fut qu'il insista pour que:

"Tu laisses au placard tes habits façon chenille/sauterelle pour cette fois, d'accord ? non, je ne critique pas ta manière de t'habiller, mais c'est juste que ta chenille m'a coupé l'appétit hier soir ! tu avais dit qu'elle pouvait se transformer et rôder près de nos assiettes à n'importe quel moment !"

Bien, j'y étais allée un peu fort avec la chenille, je tâcherais de m'adapter. Mais alors que Justin partait, je transplanai à la maison afin de vérifier l'évolution de mon projet.

La potion qui protège des flammes, vous vos rappelez ? Je la désigne ainsi, par une périphrase que je trouve plus évocatrice que « potion ignifuge ». Jusque là, j'avais réussi à isoler un élément particulier de la dent de dragon, que j'ai ensuite renforcée avec une potion de Refroidissement. Cet après-midi, je procédais aux premiers tests sur petites surfaces…

* * *

_(Hannah)_

« Je suis désolée, Blaise ! je n'aurais pas dû être aussi abrupte !

-Ce n'est rien, « sourit-il. « Draco m'a habitué aux sautes d'humeur.

-J'ai été injuste alors que tu essayais de m'aider. Comprends moi, il s'agit d'une période de ma vie à laquelle j'évite de penser. Je me rends compte à présent que Susan et Eloïse - une de mes meilleures amies, il faudra que tu la rencontres- s'inquiétaient pour moi. Pendant plusieurs mois, je n'étais plus tout à fait moi-même.

-Hannah, tu n'es pas obligée de me raconter tout ça si tu ne te sens pas prête », Blaise tenta de m'arrêter.

« Si, je te dois bien cela. Pour que tu comprennes qu'à cette époque, j'étais furieuse contre le monde entier : contre le Ministère pour ne pas avoir pris des mesures suffisantes pour nous protéger, contre ces individus suffisamment lâches pour tuer… ».

* * *

_(narrateur omniscient)_

Le yeux bleus s'étaient assombris, et Blaise eut soudain la vision d'une autre Hannah, animée par le chagrin et le désir de vengeance. Ce fut bref, mais il comprit la réticence de la jeune femme à se remémorer une période aussi troublée de sa vie.

* * *

_(Hannah)_

« Quand je pense que ma mère n'a pas pu se défendre. Même avec une baguette, elle aurait été à leur merci. Elle n'avait aucune chance, pas même celle de lutter…

-Ta mère était moldue ? » demanda Blaise.

Un froid glacial m'envahit. J'étais partie du présupposé que Blaise était plus ouvert d'esprit que Malfoy _(ce qui n'est pas difficile, me direz-vous) _et n'accordait que dédain aux billevesées sur la pureté du sang. Mais en tenant compte de l'influence du milieu, de la famille ou des années passées dans une maison vert et argent réputée pour son dédain des sorciers d'ascendance moldue…

« Tu ne le savais pas ? Est-ce que…est-ce que cela te gêne ?

-Les couples mixtes –un sorcier et un moldu- sont rares. » Il haussa les épaules. « Et avec des règles aussi strictes que les nôtres, ils ne sont guère encouragés. »

Il est vrai que les sorciers sont soumis à des règles pointilleuses afin qu'ils ne révèlent pas à tort et à travers l'existence de notre monde à des moldus. Les escadrons d'Obliviators _(jeteurs_ _d'Oubliettes aux moldus)_ ont de beaux jours devant eux. Les unions entre sorciers, dont l'un d'ascendance moldue, sont plus courantes.

Blaise poursuivit, faussement désinvolte :

« Ma mère, bien que mon père, Eduardo Zabini, ait été de sang pur comme elle, a choisi ses maris selon des critères strictement financiers. C'est pour cette raison que les n°2, 4 et 6 étaient d'ascendance moldue. Le numéro 4 était d'ailleurs le plus tolérable du lot. Et après avoir partagé un dortoir avec Vincent Crabbe et Gregory Goyle comme compagnons de chambrée, je peux t'assurer que la validité des théories prônant la supériorité des sangs pur s'effondre comme un château de cartes. »

L'image m'arracha un sourire. Par une association d'idée compréhensible, je demandais :

« Où est Draco ? J'espère qu'il n'est pas blessé. Nous lui devons une fière chandelle, sans lui nous ne nous serions pas libérés aussi rapidement de l'emprise de la créature…

-Je lui transmettrai tes remerciements- bien que rendre service n'ait pas été sa motivation première- dès qu'il m'adressera à nouveau la parole.

-Il est fâché ? Contre toi ?

-Disons qu'il boude.

-Oh ! Je suis navrée.

-Ne le sois surtout pas. Ce n'est en aucun cas ta faute, et puis dès ce soir, si je le connais bien, il quittera sa phase de bouderie passive pour la phase active de formulation de ses rancoeurs. Pour aujourd'hui, profitons de la récréation. Il est parti avec Seamus s'occuper d'un enfant qui a accidentellement transformé son père en épouvantail.

-C'est aux Aurors de s'occuper de ce genre d'affaires ?

-Les services de régulation de l'usage intempestif et accidentel de la magie pour les mineurs sont un peu débordés en ce moment, c'est pour cette raison qu'ils ont fait appel à des Aurors expérimentés pour déterminer si l'incident était accidentel…et accessoirement redonner à ce brave père de famille sa forme originelle. Tu as faim ?

-Un peu. Je n'ai pas pris de petit déjeuner ce matin.

-Moi non plus. Viens, je t'invite. A propos, tu as lu le journal ?

-La Gazette ? Non.

-Bonne initiative.

-Pourquoi n'as-tu pas pris de petit déjeuner ?

-Draco commentait chaque article de la Gazette et massacrait son bacon. J'ai préféré m'éclipser avant de prendre la place du bacon. »

* * *

_(narrateur omniscient)_

Ce que Blaise, toujours modeste, évitait de mentionner, c'est qu'à la lecture de l'infamante Liste, Draco avait froidement encaissé le choc, déclarant que la valeur d'un Malfoy ne s'étalait pas sur la place publique, et qu'il interdisait au Docteur Weston _(absent par ailleurs_) de lui annoncer qu'il souffrait d'un complexe d'infériorité, et que, non, il n'était pas jaloux de la notoriété de son père, ni de celle de Zabini, ni de celle de qui que ce soit et encore moins d'Adrian Pucey qui lui avait soufflé sa place en activant la conjuration de la Triade Magenmagot-Ministère-Rita Skeeter, _« et toi, Zabini, arrête de me regarder comme ça, non docteur Weston, je ne souffre pas de crises spasmodiques de schizophrénie à tendance paranoïdale… Eh, Zabini, où vas-tu?»

* * *

_

_(Eloïse)_

Préoccupée par les événements d'hier soir, j'ai néanmoins conservé mon sang-froid lors de mon entretien avec le conservateur du musée. Il a commencé avec une phrase de mauvais augure :

_« vous êtes jeune…pas certain de pouvoir vous confier la responsabilité des achats… »_

En revanche, il m'a offert de travailler sur des objets de la période Fondateurs :

« Le Musée dispose d'une vaste collection d'artifacts de cette période, mais j'aimerais que vous vous occupiez de leur authentification- car je ne me fais pas d 'illusions, un bonne partie doivent être des faux. En outre, de nombreux manuscrits ont été laissés à l'abandon, prenant la poussière dans nos coffres, jamais exposés car jugés mineurs. Vous oseriez vous atteler à leur traduction ? Monsieur Fleury a mentionné que vous aviez consacré une thèse à Rowena Serdaigle. »

Il s'agissait là d'un essai. Afin d'obtenir ce poste convoité de bibliothécaire chez Fleury & Botts, il nous fallait rédiger un papier sur le thème : « sur quel personnage historique célèbre du monde sorcier souhaiteriez-vous qu'il y ait plus d'ouvrages de référence ? ». Ma réponse fut claire : l'historiographie de Rowena Serdaigle était tristement limitée et son rôle joué dans la fondation de Poudlard ignoré au profit de Godric Gryffondor et de Salazar Serpentard _(deux hommes, comme par hasard ! la société sorcière contient encore des relents de profonde phallocratie- mais un jour, tout cela changera ! j'arrête maintenant mon discours de féministe enragée…)_

J'aurais pu mentionner Helga Poufsouffle, mais le personnage de Rowena m'a toujours fascinée : cette sorcière jeune, brillante, indépendante, n'hésitant pas à tenir tête à Gryffondor et Serpentard (_Poufsouffle faisait davantage dans la conciliation d'après les minutes, c'est-à-dire les compte-rendu en langage ancien, des grandes décisions des Fondateurs qui nous sont parvenues- on ne le croirait pas en entendant Zacharias…)_

Que voulez-vous répondre à pareille proposition ? En cherchant bien, je pourrais avoir accès à des manuscrits rédigés par la main de Serdaigle ! C'était comme demander à Sue de répertorier les partitions originales des Bizarr'Sisters, à Wood de ranger les placards à balais contenant les prototypes de la firme Nimbus & Cumulow…

J'ai accepté.

Et maintenant, je fixe, quelque peu perplexe, la table en bois de hêtre que Pucey a installée dans la cuisine. Esthétiquement, elle n'a rien de particulièrement choquant, mais poser son assiette de courgettes devant soi pour la retrouver, deux minutes plus tard, à l'autre bout de la table, me déstabilise légèrement.

Adrian fait son entrée :

« Ah, bonjour Eloise !

-P…Adrian ». Il faut que je m'y habitue, mais appeler les gens par leur prénom me gêne un peu…je ne suis pas du genre à copiner facilement. La formalité a quelque chose de rassurant, professionnel…impersonnel aussi.

« Comment fais-tu pour écrire une lettre de remontrances à des gobelins trop bavards ?

-Le cas ne s'est pas encore présenté. Vérifie au préalable qu'ils ont signé une clause de confidentialité. » J'ai compris que Pucey…Adrian a encore sur le cœur la Liste (_trop_) bien informée sur sa situation financière et ses investissements dans Mixtechperfect.

« Oh, je sais qu'ils trouveront une excuse qui m'empêchera de les poursuivre en justice. D'ailleurs, ça ne m'intéresse pas. Tout ce que je veux, c'est pouvoir les invectiver sans me faire prendre », confesse-t-il avec candeur.

« Exceptée une Beuglante anonyme », ironisé-je, « je ne vois pas. Adrian, es-tu au courant des fonctions de cette table ? Si oui, tu admettras qu'elle n'est pas très pratique lorsque quelqu'un veut se restaurer.

-L'ancienne était hideuse et en plastique. Celle-ci a un design bien plus beau…

-Je n'ai rien contre le bois de hêtre, mais contre le fait que les aliments disparaissent et resurgissent à brûle-pourpoint.

-Ah, ça ! mais tu remarqueras qu'ils restent sur la table.

-Pourquoi ? Dois-je m'attendre à l'existence d'un autre modèle, fabriqué sur le principe des Armoires à disparaître, et dont un habitant du Groenland possède le double ?

-Non, bien sûr que non ! » s'esclaffe Adrian. « Les mets se promènent d'un point de la table à l'autre, c'est plus amusant et convivial.»

Comme cela m'arrive parfois avec Sue, la logique d'Adrian m'échappe complètement.

Je me contente d'un :

« Désactive la formule quand tu n'utilises pas la table, d'accord ? Certains d'entre nous, âmes basses et solitaires, privilégient la fonction qui leur permet de se sustenter à celle qui les contraint à traquer leur nourriture à travers la cuisine. »

* * *

_(narrateur omniscient)_

Alors qu'Eloise quittait la cuisine, son plat de courgettes à la main, elle ne vit pas le sourire serpentardien d'Adrian Pucey. Il ne comptait absolument pas désactiver la table. Elle faisait partie intégrante de son plan pour l'union des colocataires lors des heures de repas. Mais chut…

* * *

Ailleurs, X sortait de la Pensine.

« Le souvenir que vous m'avez fourni comporte un renseignement satisfaisant. J'aurais souhaité que vous me consultiez avant d'emprunter une créature. Comment étiez-vous au courant de leur existence ?

-Mes contacts.

-Neutralisez-les au plus vite. Quant à votre affaire, il m'en faut davantage. Vous aurez les moyens que vous souhaitez à disposition avec mon autorisation et, n'outrepassez plus jamais vos fonctions. Est-ce clair ? »

Y avala nerveusement sa salive.

« Limpide », articula-t-il.

* * *

_(Susan)_

Et c'est reparti pour une réunion au sommet du BAM, qui s'imposait d'elle-même après l'attaque d'Hannah. Nous n'allions pas rester sans réagir alors que l'une des nôtres était peut-être en danger !

Hannah arriva en retard- _pour une fois que ce n'était pas moi ! -_, et s'excusa en invoquant Seamus Finnigan :

« Il joue les bookmakers pour Aurors. Il a essayé de me faire parier sur les Tornades contre les Frelons, mais vous savez que je ne suis pas très portée sur le Quidditch.

-Pouquoi Finnigan t'encourageait-il à enchérir sur les Tornades ?

-Eh bien, à l'en croire, Goldstein, Hooper et Jordan ont tous parié sur les Frelons, mais il avait un tuyau en or qui garantissait la victoire des Tornades et dont il voulait me faire bénéficier…

-Ils disent tous ça, mais par curiosité…quel était ce tuyau ?

-Je ne l'ai pas écouté.

-Mais enfin, Hannah ! ça concernait les Tornades ! » m'écriai-je désespérée par tant de mauvais vouloir envers mon équipe favorite.

« Je me suis souvenue d'une affaire un peu bizarre qui a mis aux prises l'autre équipe d'apprentis Aurors avec de la brume, ça ne vous rappelle rien ? Seamus m'en avait touché un mot. J'attends la première réunion entre équipes afin de prendre à part Anthony Godstein et l'interroger discrètement sur les créatures, puisqu'il est le seul à avoir été en contact direct avec elles ».

Hannah avait remis la conversation sur les rails et abordé le sujet qui nous intéressait toutes.

J'attaquais le taureau par les cornes :

« Se posent plusieurs questions, étant donné que cette attaque était sans aucun doute préméditée : **1**- qui est derrière tout ça ?, **2**- à qui en voulaient-ils : à toi, à Zabini ou à Malfoy ? car franchement, à part Lucinda et Terry Boot, je n'ai aucun ennemi au monde et Justin non plus, **3-**s'ils n'en voulaient pas à toi, pourquoi s'en prendre à toi, justement ? **4**-dans le cas où c'était bien toi qui était visée, pour quel motif ?

-Et **5**- pourquoi utiliser ces créatures bizarres ? » compléta Hannah.

Je frissonnais :

« Et **6**- comment s'en prémunir, si ni toi ni Zabini n'avez pu vous en débarrasser ?

-Mon Patronus n'a eu aucun effet », renchérit Hannah.

Irritée par le silence très peu caractéristique d'Eloïse, je lui lançai :

« Et toi, tu restes de marbre à l'idée qu'une créature pareille soit immunisée contre les Patronus !

-Que ce soit cette créature ou un Détraqueur, je suis cuite. Alors… », répondit, blasée, Eloïse.

Oups. J'avais oublié qu' Eloïse est...

* * *

(_Eloïse)_

Sans défense devant un Détraqueur. La raison en est simple : je n'arrive pas à créer de Patronus. Ni corporel, pour reprendre une expression chère à Susan, ni même de petites étincelles grises.

Il fut un temps où j'étais si désespérée que je décidai de rabattre mes prétentions : au lieu d'un Patronus grand et féroce, dangereux prédateur que j'appelai de mes vœux _(une panthère par exemple, aurait donné du cachet à mon Patronus), _en septième année j'aurais accepté une coccinelle_- oui, une coccinelle ! qui extermine les pucerons sinon les coccinelles ? sous leurs allures innocentes, ce sont des tueuses en puissance-_ pour avoir quelque chose en guise de Patronus.

Mon problème est de nature psychologique, je pense : je peux me remémorer des moments heureux, mais rares sont ceux marqués par l'euphorie- je suis pour la modération en toutes choses- ça concerne également l'enthousiasme. Pour reprendre un commentaire de Susan, _« il faut utiliser un concentré de bonheur à l'état pur ». _

C'est pourquoi cette créature ne me fait ni chaud ni froid. Après avoir plusieurs fois rencontré des Détraqueurs en vadrouille lors de la guerre, et sauvée in extremis par Sue ou par ma retraite stratégique, je suis rompue. Il faut dire qu'en contrepartie de mon état de Cracmol dès qu'un Détraqueur entre en jeu, je perçois assez tôt son approche _(non, je ne grelotte pas, mais je sens_ _une vague de mélancolie, des afflux de sentimentalité qui sortent de l'ordinaire_), ce qui me permet de transplaner vers des cieux plus cléments.

* * *

_(Susan)_

« Tu as posé les bonnes questions », fit Hannah. « Quelqu'un semble m'en vouloir, je ne peux nier l'évidence, Blaise aussi l'a remarqué…

-Peut-être pour faire diversion !

-Sue, on cherchait à m'atteindre. J'ai été séparée de vous pour me retrouver face à cette créature…Et pourtant, je ne vois pas pourquoi on se serait donné tant de mal ! pour connaître mes faiblesses ? mes pires souvenirs ?

-Dans ce cas, pourquoi aurais-tu peur de dossiers ? » plaisantai-je.

« Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée », avoua Hannah. « Ce que je sais, c'est que cette créature m'a mise face à un passé que je croyais avoir surmonté, tout ça pour comprendre que c'était un leurre. Oh, Sue, Ella, je ne veux pas revivre tout ça ! je ne veux pas croiser à nouveau cette créature, je ne saurais pas comment la vaincre ! ».

Je serrais très fort sa main alors qu'Eloïse levait temporairement le sortilège de Discrétion et commandait une grande tasse de chocolat chaud, la boisson favorite d'Hannah dans ses moments de déprime.

« Tiens », murmura Ella.

Docilement, Hannah prit la tasse qu'on lui tendait et la but, reprenant quelques couleurs au fur et mesure que le chocolat faisait son effet.

« Tu restes persuadée que tu n'as jamais vu ces dossiers ? Brièvement, en rangeant un bureau lors de ton stage d'Auror…La forme particulière de leur sceau ne te rappelle rien ?

-Non, Ella, je te répète que ces dossiers ne signifient rien ! Je suis prête à jurer que je ne les ai jamais vus !

-Ils ne sont pas apparus comme par enchantement, pourtant », objectai-je. « Vous pensez qu'ils ont un rapport avec notre affaire ?

-Non », trancha Eloise. Son visage était fermé.

« Ne nous fourvoyons pas dans un élément qu'Hannah ne peut de toute façon pas éclaircir. Le plus urgent est d'appréhender les individus qui ont monté l'attaque. En attendant, Hannah, essaie de ne pas rester seule. Au travail, tu as Blaise et Malfoy- ce dernier est le seul antidote connu à la créature », sourit Ella, « et à la maison, tu as Sue à proximité. Gardez un Portoloin à portée de main néanmoins, c'est ainsi que j'ai plusieurs fois échappé aux Détraqueurs.

-On peut toujours transplaner.

-Sue, heureuse jeteuse de Patronus, un jour tu apprendras que lorsque tu gis à terre en train de broyer du noir et de sentir tes forces te quitter, il est agréable de n'avoir qu'à tendre la main pour te saisir d'un Portoloin qui te fait quitter ces lieux inhospitaliers ; de plus, vidée de ton énergie, il est malaisé de se concentrer sur les 3 D. »

_Décision, détermination, destination._ D'accord, leur efficacité dans certains contextes est discutable.

« Je dois rentrer, je commence demain mon nouveau job de traductrice au Musée ! vous savez que je vais avoir accès à la collection de manuscrits de l'époque des Fondateurs la plus fournie d'Angleterre ? Et je ne désespère pas de dénicher des manuscrits de Rowena ! ».

Oh, non. Rowena Serdaigle fait partie des obsessions d'Ella, au même titre que les livres, anciens ou non, les batteurs de Quidditch, l'allée des Embrumes et autres lieux peu fréquentables, les artifacts et sorts dangereux, la psychologie, le café…Une fois qu'elle est lancée, elle nous inondera d'informations jusqu'à épuisement _(le sien, pas le nôtre, nous aurons décroché bien avant !) _

« A propos, tu n'aurais pas quelque chose à avouer à Hannah, Eloïse ?

-Pardon ? ». Elle cligna brièvement des yeux, telle une chouette devant la luminosité du jour.

« Ce nouveau moyen de communication que tu es la seule à pouvoir déclencher !

-Ah ! en effet, Hannah, laisse-moi t'expliquer… »

* * *

_(Hannah)_

Alors qu'Eloïse m'exposait des choses fort peu rassurantes lorsque l'on tenait à préserver la tranquillité de son esprit, je ne pus m'empêcher de m'interroger sur le soupçon de culpabilité que j'avais cru discerner dans ses yeux à la question de Sue. Quant à cette dernière, elle s'éclipsa, prétextant des courses à faire. Elle aussi me parut vaguement coupable…

Allons, je n'allais pas commencer à frapper mes meilleures amies du sceau de ma paranoïa…

* * *

_(Susan)_

J'ai honte, j'ai honte…

Ce matin, j'ai envoyé un hibou à Zabini et lui ai fixé rendez-vous. Il est là et m'attend, parfaitement courtois mais respirant l'ennui.

Je vais droit au but :

« Tu as usé d'un maléfice grave, et ça ne me plaît pas du tout. Hannah n'est pas au courant, et en tant qu'amie proche, j'aimerais connaître tes justifications avant de lui en faire part.

-J'ai vu une ombre- quelqu'un se cachait grâce au brouillard. La créature dont Hannah ne parvenait pas à se débarrasser pouvait être guidée par cette tierce personne, ou il avait pu neutraliser le Patronus d'Hannah par un sortilège de sa sauce…

-Et si tu avais étouffé un malheureux passant ?

-Il se cachait dans la brume d'une allée déserte et ne cherchait visiblement pas à se manifester ».

Il m'énerve, à rester impassible avec ses réponses toutes prêtes !

« Tu voulais le faire taire au cas où il aurait lancé des sorts, c'est bien ça ? Sans air dans les poumons, il ne pouvait rien articuler ?

-Tu as tout compris, Bones.

-Et un _Silencio_ n'aurait pas fait l'affaire ? » triomphé-je.

Pan ! dans les dents !

« Bones, il aurait pu jeter un informulé. C'est plus difficile de se concentrer et de lancer une formule mentalement quand on n'a pas d'autre préoccupation que celle de respirer à nouveau. D'où mon _Constricteo_. Sinon, une fois Hannah à l'abri, j'aurais levé l'incantation. »

Zabini : 1. Bones : 0.

« Je t'accorde le bénéfice du doute, mais évite d'utiliser ce genre de magie autour d'Hannah. »

Je vais quitter les lieux quand Zabini m'interpelle :

« Tu es venue pour t'assurer que j'étais digne d'elle, n'est-ce pas ? En ta qualité de meilleure amie ?

-Il y a un peu de ça, en effet.

-Elle m'a beaucoup parlé d'Eloise Midgen, son autre meilleure amie. Pourquoi ne t'accompagne-t-elle pas ? Parce qu'elle m'aurait approuvé ? ».

Zabini : 2. Bones : 0.

* * *

_(Eloïse)_

En rentrant, je tombe sur Pucey et Wood- Adrian et Oliver, il faut que je m'y habitue, conversant avec animation sur le sofa. M'apercevant, Adrain fait presque un bond sur place et supplie Oliver : « je peux lui dire ? s'il te plaît ?

-D'accord », concède Oliver avec un brin de réticence, « mais ça doit rester confidentiel encore un ou deux jours.

-Elle gardera le secret ! s'il te plaît, laisse-moi le lui dire ! ».

Mais qu'en ai-je à faire ! On croirait qu'ils vont annoncer leurs fiançailles.

Ce qui ne me surprendrait guère, puisque malgré leurs divergences (_Serpentard/Gryffondor_), le Quidditch a réuni ces deux âmes sœurs.

Je plaisante, ne faîtes pas cette mine- là ! Aux dernières nouvelles, la Liste de Rita Skeeter est encore véridique.

Adrian déclare finalement :

« Ollie va être transféré chez les Tornades, comme gardien titulaire et éventuel capitaine remplaçant !

-Félicitations. »

_Ollie ? ce ne sont plus deux camarades, mais deux frères. La façade serpentarde d'Adrian se fissure chaque jour un peu plus._

_Et c'est censé être top secret ? Comment se fait-il que Seamus Finnigan soit au courant ? Ah, l'étonnante circulation des informations confidentielles… _

_« _Maintenant, il ne nous reste plus qu'à espérer que le capitaine titulaire prenne sa retraite anticipée- il nous la promet depuis assez longtemps, mais que de faux espoirs ! j'aimerais parfois accélérer le processus, glisser quelques graines d'éllébore brute dans son courrier- oh, rien de bien méchant, juste de quoi le tenir occupé loin des terrains de Quidditch… »

_Je retire mes allégations. La candeur d'Adrian m'effraie réellement par moments. Et le fait qu'Oliver se soit borné à des objections plus que douteuses (une ou deux de principe, même peu convaincues, histoire de sauver les apparences, auraient suffi) :_

« Inutile, il fait passer son courrier au détecteur de mauvais sorts depuis qu'un supporter d'une autre équipe a utilisé le courrier des fans pour que ses mains soient en contact avec cette drôle de poudre moldue qui donne des démangeaisons…Dommage, Adrian, c'était une idée intéressante, mais ça partait d'une bonne intention. »

Pas envers le malheureux Devon Sheppard, capitaine actuel des Tornades _(pour combien de_ _temps encore ?),_ mais je garde mes pensées pour moi. Il est inutile de raisonner des fans de Quidditch.

« C'est bête que tu sois rentrée si tard », observe Adrian. « Nous aurions pu dîner tous ensemble. C'est plus convivial, et pratique », ajoute-t-il dans un sourire subtil, dont je ne saisis point encore toute la subtilité.

« Eloïse ?

-Hmm ?

-Peux-tu me rendre un infime petit service ?

-…

-Ma mère veut me piéger. Depuis que cette horrible liste a été publiée, elle dit que je n'ai plus d'excuse pour ne pas lui amener une jeune fille présentable qu'elle pourra montrer à ses amies, car d'après elle je dois crouler sous les demandes, et…

-Non.

-Mais tu ne sais pas encore…

-Non.

-C'est un cas désespéré ! elle m'a déjà trouvé Daphne Greengrass ! il me faut une alternative valable ! toi, tu es sûre !

-Pardon ?

-Oui, tu ne chercheras pas à me mettre le grappin dessus puisque tes livres sont tes seuls amours…

-Et je n'en veux pas d'autres !

-Ai-je dit le contraire ? De plus, avec les cheveux détachés et sans ces effrayantes lunettes que tu mets pour avoir l'air plus professionnel, tu serais tout à fait présentable là où je vais, n'est-ce pas Oliver ? ».

Le concerné sort avec difficulté du dernier numéro de _Balai Magazine._ Adrian réitère sa question, et Oliver me scrute brièvement, avant de lâcher sans enthousiasme :

« Je ne suis pas un spécialiste comme toi, Adrian. Mais je suppose qu'elle est passable. Ce qui me gêne vraiment, ce sont les lunettes… »

**1**-J'aime ces lunettes, barrière entre le monde extérieur et moi. Je n'en ai besoin que lorsque je veux impressionner ou, comme c'est le cas ce soir, étudier des feuillets d'écriture en patte de mouche. En revanche, je ne m'en séparerais pour personne !

**2**-Sur un plan plus trivial, ne vivez jamais avec deux garçons très francs si votre ego est fragile.

« Adrian, il te faudra en trouver une autre. Quant à toi, Oliver, tu es qualifié pour donner ton avis sur la ligne aérodynamique d'un Eclair de feu, mais pour le reste, un conseil : cantonne-toi au Quidditch !

-Oh, regardez ! ».

Adrian a opportunément monté le son de la télévision. Une musique romantico-tragique-melliflue se propage dans les airs.

« C'est la bande-annonce de la nouvelle saga historique de Tvsorcière 1 ! c'est une grande chance pour Mixtechperfect- nous vendons des téléviseurs- de se développer ! Imaginez la pub que la seule présence de Cho Chang nous assure : grâce aux nouvelles technologies, chacun peut avoir Cho Chang dans son salon ! ».

Soupir transi. « Regardez-là ! n'est-elle pas merveilleuse ? ».

Je le laissais à son adoration muette ; sur l'écran, les grands yeux de cocker de Cho Chang étaient remplis de larmes, et Oliver Wood s'était remis à la lecture de son mensuel de chevet.

* * *

(_Hannah) _

Un incident allait interrompre la routine de la journée d'un Auror de nos jours : après avoir infligé une sévère admonestation à une sorcière d'une quarantaine d'années qui avait fait exploser sa véranda en tentant de fabriquer un philtre d'amour destiné à son voisin afin que celui-ci « réalise qu'il m'aime ardemment et me demande enfin de l'épouser », (_le bonheur conjugal s'était joué à une racine de mandragore près…)_, Blaise et moi _( Draco boudait toujours, pour des raisons que je ne m'explique pas, et Seamus avait droit à un break après l'affaire de l'épouvantail- il lui avait fallu quatre heures entières avant de trouver le contre-sort, car bien évidemment, aucun Finite Incantatem ne marchait, et Draco ne s'était pas trop foulé…) _fûmes accostés par Seamus

« Des traces de magie noire ont été détectées ! à 58 km d'ici, au manoir Baddock !

-Baddock ? » répéta Malfoy, l'air incrédule.

Notre petite équipe au complet transplana devant le manoir. Une bâtisse imposante, sur laquelle planait un nuage de fumée épaisse représentant un serpent. Symptomatique.

« C'est pour _ça _qu'on nous a appelés ? Pour cette piètre tentative de jeter un _Morsmordre ? _Il manque une flopée de détails » se plaignit Malfoy.

Je hais cette marque, réussie ou pas. Qui avait pu être assez stupide et inconscient pour la jeter à nouveau ? Cette marque qui symbolisait la guerre si proche que tous, nous voulions oublier ?

« Hannah ? Hannah, tu viens ? ».

Je m'empressais de rejoindre mes collègues

« Bizarre, les barrières ont été levées », commenta Blaise.

« Un traquenard ? » suggéra Seamus, mal à l'aise.

Des bruits de pas se rapprochaient.

Une jeune femme aux courts cheveux bruns bouclés, nous toisa de ses froids yeux bleus, pinçant les lèvres à la vue de Malfoy et Zabini :

« Des Aurors, je présume ? ».

Je n'appréciais pas la dérision qu'elle avait mis sur le mot « Aurors ». Seamus non plus, à la manière dont il riposta :

« Qui êtes-vous ? Et que font ces hommes ? ».

Autour de nous, des sorciers en robe sombre avec un curieux signe sur l'épaule s'affairaient, jetant des sortilèges, testant les parquets, déplaçant les portraits de famille qui ne pipaient mot…

« Vous pouvez rentrer chez vous. Nous avons la situation bien en main. Cette affaire n'est plus de votre ressort.

-Qui l'a décidé ? Et de quel droit ? ». Seamus écumait.

Blaise, plus impénétrable que jamais, observait la scène, bras croisés, emmagasinant un maximum d'informations, mais le silence hostile de Malfoy me surprenait. L'assurance de cette femme me tapait sur les nerfs, et puisque Seamus posait les questions qui me brûlaient les lèvres, j'attendis la suite des événements.

« Moi, Penelope Clearwater, je l'ai décidé, car cette affaire est du domaine des LDP. »

Seamus blêmit. Les Langues De Plomb, ces mystérieux agents protégeant bien des secrets.

Mais tout ce que je voyais était un adolescent à peine moins âgé que moi, tenu en respect par deux langues-de-plomb, et qui tentait tant bien que mal de ne pas trembler de tous ses membres.

« C'est un adolescent ! laissez-nous l'interroger! Nous sommes Aurors, pas agents de la circulation ! LDP ou pas, vous ne pouvez pas nous empêcher de faire notre travail !

-Je regrette, Auror Finnigan, mais…hé !que faîtes-vous ? ».

Je n'écoutais pas et continuais de marcher vers l'adolescent.

« Comment t'appelles-tu ?

-Malcolm. Malcolm Baddock », soufla-t-il.

« Auror Abbott, nous l'avons déjà interrogé. Ce jeune homme est coupable de pratique de la Magie Noire, d'incitation à la rébellion, et si vous ne me croyez pas, jetez un coup d'œil à ces documents.

-Ils ne sont pas à moi ! je les ai reçus il y a une semaine ! je ne suis pas l'un d'entre _Eux !_ ».

Un coup d'œil aux documents me suffit : des tracts, grossièrement imprimés, mais dont le message était clair : _« pour que le combat du Seigneur des Ténèbres se poursuive », « contre les Moldus et les Sans-de-Bourbe »…_

D'un geste vif, Penelope Clearwater ôta les documents de mon champ de vision. Elle-même avait les yeux brillants d'indignation.

« A présent, veuillez quitter les lieux en douceur, à moins que je doive faire intervenir mes hommes.

-Ce ne sera pas requis. »

Blaise entraîna Seamus, je les suivais sans un regard en arrière pour Malcolm Baddock.

* * *

_(Susan)_

« Et alors ?

-Nous sommes rentrés, avons eu notre première réunion entre équipes- j'aurais aimé que tu entendes Seamus et Draco protester en choeur contre l'abus de pouvoir des LDP- Fol-Oeil a compati, mais nous ne pouvons rien faire. Blaise semblait préoccupé et Malfoy et Seamus récriminaient à qui mieux mieux contre les procédés des LDP, l'autre équipe se gargarisant de son succès: ils ont remonté le réseau des trafiquants de chaudron sans fond. En sortant, j'ai adressé la parole à Anthony Goldstein, mais il n'a pas pu m'aider. Clairement, il ne veut pas penser à la créature. Le pauvre est encore un peu choqué- il avait peur de s'asseoir, vu la manière dont il se posait au ras de son siège, grimaçant.

-Pourquoi n'as tu pas négocié deux minutes d'entretien avec Malcolm Baddock ?

-Ella, Hannah a essayé !

-L'Hannah Abbot que toi et moi connaissons aurait insisté davantage.

-Ella a raison, Sue. Dans un cas ordinaire, je ne me serais pas laissée marcher sur les pieds par cette Clearwater, toute LDP fût-elle. Mais ces documents…il ne les a sans doute pas écrits, et il est probable qu'il ait reçu ces tracts anonymes…Il les a gardés une semaine, quand je les aurais déchirés en mille morceaux sur le champ. Il les a gardés !

-Est-ce une excuse pour bâcler son procès ?

-Il a usé d'un maléfice typique des Mangemorts, éprouve une fascination malsaine pour les Voldemort et pratique la magie noire, c'est suffisant pour l'envoyer à Azkaban ?

-Tu ne réalises pas qu'on l'instrumentalise pour pouvoir faire passer des lois restrictives ?

-Si tu parles de l'interdiction de pratiquer la magie noire et de la grande collecte d'ouvrages classés dans la catégorie extrêmement dangereux, proposées dans les colonnes de la Gazette d'aujourd'hui par ces membres du Magenmagot, Thor Peakes et Irene Frobisher.

-Tu lis la Gazette ?

-Sue ! la discussion est sérieuse, pas de hors sujet inutile, s'il-te-plaît !

-Seamus m'a prêté l'édition d'aujourd'hui. Sinon je n'éprouve aucun intérêt pour les ragots de Skeeter.

-Tant mieux ! Alors ça ne te dérange pas que Blaise…

-Et voilà, étouffons le débat dans l'œuf… » râla Ella.

« Zut à la fin, Sue ! qu'as-tu contre Blaise pour aller chercher jusque dans les odieuses calomnies de Skeeter ? je lui fais confiance, tiens-le toi pour dit !

-Mais pas du tout…

-Hum, hum ! Pour en revenir à un sujet d'actualité brûlante, -je prends note qu'imiter Ombrage retient votre attention, on ne s'est pas remis de la 5ème année ?- il y a danger à adopter de telles mesures. On cache le problème sans le résoudre. Envoyer Baddock, qui faisait sa crise d'adolescence et a jugé malin de se rebeller en prononçant (mal, d'ailleurs) une formule de magie noire, envoyer ce gosse à Azkaban en compagnie de criminels lucides depuis que les Détraqueurs ont été bannis et que la sécurité s'assume avec des gardes, à la moldue, est-ce judicieux ? Lucius Malfoy et Rodolphus Lestrange seront à deux cellules de cet adolescent influençable, qui sortira dans trois mois, libre et peut-être converti à leur idéologie ! ».

Quand Eloïse s'enflamme, je préfère qu'Hannah joue l'avocat du diable.

« Tu exagères…Tu es inquiète parce que la plupart de tes manuscrits récupérés via le pillage des boutiques désertes de l'allée des Embrumes, sont sur la liste noire de Peakes et Frobisher.

-Je pense surtout que le BAM devrait s'intéresser de près à ces groupuscules qui diffusent leurs tracts, savoir qui a reçu de tels déchets,

-Evite de répondre, Ella…

-…et qui ne les a pas jetés, Hannah. Comme tu l'as dit, Voldemort n'aurait pas eu un tel succès si ses convictions n'avaient pas prospéré sur un terreau propice…Les préjugés envers les moldus et les sorciers issus de moldus sont tenaces…

-Il nous faudrait avoir accès à ces tracts. Hannah ?

-Désolée, Sue, je ne les ai qu'entrevus. Les LPD ont fait main basse sur tout ce que contenait le manoir de Baddock. Je me demande comment les parents ont réagi en arrivant sur un tel chantier. Quoique s'ils ont eu affaire à Penelope Clearwater, ils n'ont pas pu protester énormément.

-Penelope Clearwater…Ce nom me dit quelque chose.

-Elle était préfète-en-chef, je crois. Ella ?

-Oui, une Serdaigle. Tout ce que je n'étais pas : élève modèle, excellente réputation, respect de l'autorité. Pauvre fille ! elle a dû s'ennuyer, à peaufiner son image de perfection incarnée commune à toutes les préfètes-en-chef…

-J'y suis !

-Oui, Sue ?

-Elle était préfète-en-chef quand nous étions en seconde année, et la rumeur disait qu'elle sortait avec l'autre préfet-en-chef, ce Weasley grand et très guindé.

-En tout cas, elle a fait du chemin. Langue-de-plomb à 22, 23 ans ?

-Mais tu n'as jamais envisagé cette carrière, Hannah ?

-Non. Un Auror protège la communauté. Un Langue-de-Plomb protège les secrets en priorité, et tendance à se croire investi d'une mission sacrée. Je suis une simple Poufsouffle, j'ai préféré le premier. »

Quelques bouteilles de Bièraubeurre plus tard, et trois verres de jus de citrouille pour Ella, nous avons décidé d'attendre une nouvelle manifestation de nos distributeurs de tract, car tout ça peut ne constituer qu'un feu de paille, Ella nous confie : **1**- qu'elle compte nous (re)présenter prochainement Zacharias et sa fiancée moldue, qu'il doit en ce moment même promener dans les rues du Chemin de Traverse, car Alessandra est d'une nature curieuse, et Ella espère qu'Hannah et moi saurons lui souhaiter la bienvenue et répondre à ses questions, **2-**elle nous présentera bientôt ses colocataires, aux conditions expresses de ne pas les importuner, ça vaut surtout pour moi car elle sait qu'elle n'a rien à craindre du côté d'Hannah, même si le transfert l'inquiète _(je n'y comprends plus rien ! et que signifie sa remarque sur ma frénétique chasse aux_ _autographes ?)._

Hannah joue avec une bouteille de Bièraubeurre vide. Elle essaie de la faire tenir en équilibre, la bouteille roule et se brise en touchant le sol, Hannah lance un _Reparo_ et tout reprend.

«Parfois, je souhaite que la mystérieuse bouderie de Malfoy soit plus fréquente. Les trois quarts du temps, il est parti en mission avec Seamus, ce qui nous a épargné le spectacle de flashs rose vif à intervalles réguliers. Par contre, en allant déjeuner avec Blaise, je n'ai pas aimé du tout la manière dont deux pimbêches l'ont détaillé, comme si je n'étais pas là ! D'habitude, il se fond dans le décor, mais j'ai eu l'impression que la moitié des clientes du restaurant le dévisageaient en chuchotant. »

Elle éclate d'un rire nerveux :

« C'est idiot, mais je me sentais bouillir ! ma seule pensée cohérente était : qu'elles ne s'avisent pas de jeter leur dévolu sur mon Blaise ! je crois que… je suis en train de tomber amoureuse ! ».

Elle cesse de jouer avec la bouteille et lève les yeux pour mieux jauger de nos réactions.

Je ne suis pas très fière de la mienne, ayant encore des réserves au sujet de ce Serpentard séduisant mais trouble. Je pousse un faible :

«Oh ! ».

Puis, avec plus de vigueur et de spontanéité :

« Mille milliards de mille gargouilles galopantes ! ».

« Sans l'éloquence de Sue, mais du plus profond de mon cœur, je suis contente pour toi. Je n'en ai que des rapports favorables. Tu me le présentes quand ? Je te promets de ne pas trop le faire souffrir- je lui préparerai un interrogatoire gentillet.

-Merci, Ella ! vas-y doucement avec l'interrogatoire, je ne veux pas l'effrayer ! j'y tiens ! je me sentirais mal à l'aise si vous deux vous montriez hostiles, car un jour ou l'autre, Papa l'apprendra, et ce jour-là, j'aurais besoin de votre soutien !

-Tu auras notre soutien inconditionnel, n'est-ce pas Sue ? ».

J'ai honte, j'ai honte… _(bis repetita)

* * *

_

_(Eloïse)_

Ainsi Hannah aime Blaise. Je l'avais vu venir, celle-là. Je suis heureuse pour elle. On s'étonne ? Ce n'est pas parce que je suis résolue à ne point m'attacher que les autres sont contraints d'en faire autant. Hannah est d'une nature aimante, elle est responsable, et Blaise Zabini, d'après ses actes, serait désolé qu'il lui arrivât malheur. Que demander de plus ?

Hannah se remet peu à peu. Elle mérite d'être heureuse, et Sue et moi sommes prêtes à ce que nul ne perturbe sa sérénité retrouvée.

Pour Sue, c'est plus délicat. Hannah est sans doute la plus mûre d'entre nous, la plus raisonnable aussi. J'ai peur que Sue s'entiche du premier garçon venu pour avoir le cœur brisé par la suite. Enfin, à la première occasion, je compte subrepticement passer Messieurs Justin Finch-Fletchley et Blaise Zabini à un petit coup de _Legilimens_, pour m'assurer de leurs intentions envers mes amies.

Je sais, j'ai apporté mon soutien à la cause Zabini, mais ça ne veut pas dire que j'ai solennellement renoncé à vérifier la pertinence de mon appui.

Cela fait bizarre de voir Hannah amoureuse, mais à l'inverse de Sue, j'ai appris à reconnaître les symptômes avec Zacharias.

En début de semaine, les tourtereaux m'ont d'ailleurs donné rendez-vous à sept heures ce matin, pour une excursion sur le chemin de traverse. Zach, prévoyant, a compris qu'une seule visite guidée ne suffirait pas à l'insatiable Alessandra.

Et me voilà, à 4h du matin, m'aventurant hors de ma chambre.

Je suis une créature de la nuit. L'ombre est ma complice. Mais que percent les premières lueurs du jours et je me liquéfie si par malheur mon antidote vient à manquer. J'ai nommé : la caféine.

J'en bois à n'importe quel moment de la journée : le matin, l'après-midi à l'heure où d'autres prennent le thé (_Eek !)_, le soir.

D'ailleurs, sans ma tasse de café chaud et sucré, je n'arrive pas à m'endormir. Ni à me réveiller, ni à tenir les longues journées de labeur…

Alessandra, qui en plusieurs occasions a eu le malheur de croiser mon chemin alors que j'étais en manque, m'a avoué que je m'étais montrée de plus mauvaise foi que Zacharias au meilleur de sa forme.

J'atteins la cuisine. Comme un automate, j'ouvre mon placard, en sors mon café en poudre -tiens, il m'en reste juste assez pour remplir ma cafetière.

Oui, je le fais à la moldue- j'ai tenté d'en conjurer, mais il y a des choses que la magie ne peut retranscrire, l'arôme d'un bon café en fait partie. A la place, j'ai obtenu un immonde jus de chaussette- rien que d'y penser, je frissonne encore.

Et oui, je bois une cafetière entière- parce que le contenu d'une tasse ne peut étancher ma soif !

Quels sont ces sifflements qui me saisissent d'horreur stupéfaite ?

Oliver. D'habitude, je pars avant lui. Qu'est-ce qui lui prend de siffloter ainsi tel un joyeux pinson saluant l'aurore ?

Surtout quand je n'ai qu'une envie : me noyer dans mon bol de café.

Ce garçon est inhumain.

Le nouveau numéro de la Gazette doit être sorti, je vais le chercher sur le paillasson. Il n'y a pas à dire, ces hiboux commis font du bon travail. Si seulement les rédacteurs de ce journal en faisaient autant.

5 minutes se sont écoulées. Mon café est prêt..

Je rentre et m'arrête tout net.

Ô vision terrifiante !

Superbe de sang froid à une heure si matinale, j'énonce de mon ton le plus glacial :

« Oliver, recule doucement, bras le long du corps, et laisse cette cafetière tranquille ! ».

Wood joue les frondeurs et fait un pas vers ma cafetière ! Halte ! provocateur !

Zut, je n'ai pas ma baguette. Lui non plus d'ailleurs.

« C'est mon café !

-Etonnant, sachant que j'ai mis ma cafetière à bouillir il y a 5 minutes. »

Le culot ! l'effronterie ! je le fais vivement savoir :

« Le plus étonnant, c'est que j'ai mis ma cafetière à bouillir il y a 8 minutes. Elle était posée sur cette table, branchée à cette prise.

-Pareil pour moi, sauf qu'elle était branchée à la prise opposée. Et je n'ai vu aucune trace de ta cafetière fantôme. »

A ce moment, l'objet de notre querelle s'éclipsa et se retrouva à un autre point de la table.

D'un même mouvement, Oliver et moi-même convergeons vers ce point équidistant.

Il est rapide, mais le manque de caféine me booste.

« Ouch !

-Par la barbichette de Merlin ! ».

Nos deux fronts sont rentrés en collision. C'est un fait prouvé : Oliver Wood a la tête dure.

Je vais tomber dans les pommes…Non, j'ai assez de force pour me souvenir de mon but premier : la cafetière. Le problème, c'est que Wood aussi.

Je tiens l'anse, il soutient le fond.

Aucun d'entre nous n'est prêt à lâcher prise.

Le problème est également qu'aucun d'entre nous n'ose tirer trop fort, de peur que la cafetière tombe et que le breuvage salvateur s'évapore.

« C'est ignoble, Wood.

-Ce n'est pas joli joli, Midgen. C'est mon café et tu le sais.

-S'absenter cinq minutes n'est pas un signal d'abandon de la propriété privée incarnée par cette cafetière, Wood.

-Je ne céderai pas.

-Moi non plus.

-Tu vas avoir une énorme bosse sur le front si tu n'appliques pas de glace dès maintenant, Midgen. Elle aura la grosseur d'un œuf de dragon et sera visible pendant deux semaines au bas mot.

-Cette tentative minable pour me faire lâcher prise ne peut m'atteindre, Wood. Qu'importe une bosse grosse comme un œuf de dragon pour une fille à la beauté passable ? Seul Pucey est qualifié pour les conseils de traitement post-traumatique, d'ailleurs.

-Comme tu veux. » Wood hausse les épaules, mais maintient fermement sa prise. Il arbore une expression machiavélique qui me déplaît suprêmement. « Mais prends ça comme un conseil de la part d'un joueur dont le premier match de Quidditch s'est soldé par un Cognard en pleine figure. J'en ai entendu, des conseils de ce genre. Je sais diagnostiquer tous types de bleus et de fractures.

-Un Cognard en pleine figure ?

-Après 20 minutes de jeu. Je me suis évanoui sur le coup » confirme-t-il fièrement.

Oliver Wood, ou comment de l'évanouissement naissent les grandes passions. A sa place, je me serais mise au vélo. Ces Gryffondors appréhendent le monde d'une façon étrange, masochiste presque.

Bon, ce n'est pas tout mais je vais avoir des crampes. Et puis le café refroidit, et comme chacun sait, on ne le fait pas bouillir deux fois

Wood doit suivre le même cheminement que moi :

« Tu ne veux pas boire autre chose ? Pucey doit avoir du thé dans son placard. »

Vertement, je réplique que :

« **1**-Contrairement à toi, Wood, je ne suis pas du genre à piocher dans les placards- ou les cafetières- des autres sans leur autorisation. **2**-Ce serait un peu fort que j'abandonne ma cafetière entre tes mains de vil suborneur, et **3**-Quelle créature crédule accepterait d'échanger un café contre une tasse d'eau chaude dont la fadeur n'a d'égale que l'effet soporifique, et…

-C'est mon café, mets-toi bien ça dans le crâne ! et je le boirais, que ça te plaise ou non !

-Il faudra m'annihiler avant !

-C'est quoi tout ce charivari ? ».

Pucey se tient devant nous, une cafetière vide à la main.

* * *

Stupeur généralisée. Coup de tonnerre. Puis j'articule:

« Pucey, à qui appartient cette cafetière ?

-Je ne sais pas. Il y en avait deux sur la table, je revenais d'une garde prolongée à Ste Mangouste, et j'avais besoin de prendre des forces pour la soirée à laquelle je ne peux pas échapper. S'il ne tenait qu'à moi, je dormirais jusqu'à la semaine prochaine. Alors, j'ai voulu essayer du café. J'espère que vous ne m'en voudrez pas, mais j'avais tellement soif que je l'ai entièrement vidée ! ».

Et il nous décoche un sourire éblouissant. Oliver prend le relais et énonce soigneusement :

« Adrian, c'est très important. Te rappelles-tu à quel endroit de la table la cafetière était placée ?

-Pas la moindre idée ! et puis, la table est encore activée : entre le moment où vous avez posé la cafetière et maintenant, celle-ci a changé de place une dizaine de fois ! mais ce n'est pas si grave, il vous reste une cafetière pour deux.

-Une cafetière pour deux ? » répète Oliver, abasourdi.

« Pour moi, c'était exceptionnel, mais pour vous, une tasse suffit le matin, non ? »

* * *

_(narrateur omniscient)_

-« Non » fut la réponse simultanée des deux colocataires.

« Doux Merlin ! une cafetière de _ça _chaque matin ! Ce n'est pas sain du tout », tenta de raisonner Adrian Pucey, en qualité de Médicomage avisé.

« Vous pouvez partager ? » suggéra-t-il.

Après tout, c'était l'idée de cette table. Pour forcer ses colocataires à prendre les repas avec lui, Adrian avait imaginé le principe de cette table où les plats disparaissaient de temps en temps pour se retrouver devant un autre convive, qui le repasserait à qui de droit. Ce qui rendait un autre convive indispensable si l'on ne voulait pas passer le repas à chasser sa nourriture à travers la table, comme aux temps primitifs où l'on chassait à coup de lance le gibier que l'on allait dévorer pour quatre heures…

Mais, à la grande déception d'Adrian, l'égoïsme régnait en maître chez ses interlocuteurs.

« Vous pouvez en refaire ?

-Impossible ! il ne m'en reste plus.

-Pareil pour moi. Juste de quoi faire une tasse. Et même s'il m'en restait, c'est une question de principes », expliqua mystérieusement Oliver.

Adrian prit un air gourmand :

« Qui veut du thé ? J'ai de l'excellent Earl Grey, c'est ce que je bois d'habitude, et pour tout dire, j'aurais mieux fait d'en prendre. Ce café était brûlant et saturé de sucre… »

Il s'interrompit et fut soudain très reconnaissant envers la Providence qui avait, dans son infinie sagesse, privé Eloïse et Oliver de leurs baguettes magiques. Mais leurs regards meurtriers le dissuada de persévérer dans la voie glissante de la critique nutritionniste de la caféine.

Silence. Qui le romprait le premier?

Eloïse s'excusa :

« Oliver, désolée de t'avoir accusé sans preuves. Tu n'es pas responsable.

-Je n'aurais pas dû m'emporter. Attention », marmonna Oliver, gêné, alors qu'il lâchait la cafetière et se dirigeait vers le frigidaire.

« Partageons équitablement », proposa Eloïse.

« Ça me va », répondit Oliver. Il lui tendit un bloc de glace :

« Pour ton front. Je ne plaisantais qu'à demi, pour la bosse. »

Adrian perçut la surprise d'Eloïse, qui considéra le bloc de glace comme s'il allait la mordre, avant de le prendre rapidement.

« Merci. Et pour toi ? interrogea-t-elle, pressant la glace contre la bosse.

« Je n'étais pas sous anesthésie quand le Cognard m'a frappé. On partage en deux parts égales, et Adrian arbitre ?

-Parfait. »

Ils se tournèrent vers Adrian, qui officia tant bien que mal, versant le café avec grâce.

« Ces gardes prolongées sont fréquentes ? » s'enquit aimablement- puisqu'elle avait son café- Eloïse.

Adrian secoua la tête en signe de dénégation :

« Non, heureusement ! on nous a amené de toute urgence un pauvre diable qui a été salement amoché- magiquement parlant. Je travaille au niveau 4, spécialisé dans les traitements de blessures faites par des sortilèges et maléfices, mais on ignore quel maléfice de magie noire a touché le malheureux. Ce n'était pas joli. Je l'ai examiné, mais je n'avais pas les compétences pour faire un diagnostic correct. Et la fille n'a pas pu nous aider- on a cherché à la calmer, mais d'après ce que j'ai compris un escadron d'Obliviators a fait du zèle, et sa mémoire est gravement atteinte.

-Des Obliviators ? » demanda Oliver.

« Oui, la fille était moldue. Le sorcier qui l'accompagnait s'est fait agresser hier soir sur le Chemin de Traverse, mais elle n'était pas blessée- si on omet le fait qu'elle est pratiquement amnésique…Eloïse ? ».

Mais cette dernière avait fini sa tasse de café et courait en direction de la cheminée.

« Pourquoi la reconnecter ? Nous avions dit que nous n'utilisions pas le réseau !

-C'est urgent, Adrian ! Tu pourras le déconnecter après moi, mais là…il faut que j'aille à Ste Mangouste…Je crois que mon meilleur ami y a été admis! »

Et elle disparut dans un nuage de poudre verte.

* * *

**_Note de l'auteur:_**

**- **_suggestions, reproches, questions, confirmation/rejet d'indices relevés, des commentaires en bref? je les attends impatiemment!_

_-spoilers:_

_-on apprendra chap.19 l'identité de Y, vous avez au moins 2 indices (un clair, l'autre plus tendancieux) pour la découvrir!_

_-vous avez deviné quel couple se trouve à Ste Mangouste? (facile)_

_-ezilda a suggéré une piste pertinente concernant Hannah (attention, pas forcément entièrement juste, mais très proche...voir les RAR)_

_-les dialogues, les réactions des personnages, des discours même insipides peuvent contenir des éléments de réponse!_

_-et sachant que tous les fils de l'intrigue n'ont pas été tous disposés, il est normal que vous n'ayez que des bribes de solution! les choses sont résolues (et se compliquent) étape par étape! mais vous pouvez jouer les détectives!_


	19. Pffui! & autres révélations

Disclaimer : Harry Potter est à J.K Rowling. L'intrigue de cette histoire (ou son absence totale) me revient.

Un grand, grand merci à tous ceux qui ont la patience de suivre ma fic (j'ai honte de mes updates irrégulières) et, cerise sur le gâteau, me laissent de si gentilles reviews !

Pour le chapitre 18, je tiens à remercier en particulier : **Marauder's Mad,** **Maelys, titemaya, Coeurdelouve, enoa2, Ezilda, 'Clochett', Alyre, Souky & Ninniane !**

Et merci à Ninniane pour ses deux montages de BAM- j'ai mis le lien sur mon profil !

* * *

_(Susan)_

Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, je vais prendre ma revanche sur tous les « proches », amies de ma mère incluses, qui me jugeaient « impossible à caser ».

Attendons de voir la tête que fera Lucinda en m'apercevant, calme et majestueuse, au bras de Justin qui, il faut l'admettre, en dépit de son poste obscur au fin fond d'un service poussiéreux du Ministère, ne l'est pas du tout (poussiéreux).

Ma journée commence bien…

* * *

_(Eloïse)_

« Ella ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?».

Hannah ? Non, pas maintenant. Qu'elle me laisse assimiler ce que les Médicomages m'ont appris.

« Ella ? Ella !»

On me secoue sans ménagement. Malgré moi, je cesse de fixer sans les voir les nuances du carrelage. Pourquoi l'appeler « carrelage uni » alors qu'il est clairement fêlé ? Mais de quel droit osé-je critiquer les failles mal dissimulées, grossièrement replâtrées, quand celles-ci trompent leur monde avec une tranquille impudence? Un peu comme…

« Doux Merlin ! qu'est-ce qui t'est arrivé ? On t'a attaquée ? ».

* * *

_(Hannah)_

Une fois n'est pas coutume, les garçons sont arrivés avant moins au bureau et m'ont donc précédée à Sainte Mangouste, me laissant une petite note m'intimant de les rejoindre au plus vite. Un sorcier et une moldue ont été agressés, mais je n'en sais pas plus.

Et qui vois-je, assise sur une chaise au beau milieu du couloir du 4ème étage, section « pathologie des sortilèges : maléfices chroniques, ensorcellements… », occupée à fusiller le sol du regard? Ella !

Je la hèle, mais elle ne répond pas. Inquiète, je la secoue un peu vivement…

…et manque de tomber à la renverse devant la bosse monumentale qui orne son front.

« On t'a attaquée ?

-… ?

-Tu es blessée au front ! on t'a examinée au moins ? ».

L'air agacé, elle me repousse fermement.

« Je vais très bien » affirme-t-elle d'un ton qui n'admet pas de réplique.

« Mais…ton front ?

-Un souci de cafetière, rien de bien grave. Tu es ici pour Zach, n'est-ce pas ?

-Smith ? Smith est ici ?

-Tu viens pour l'agression », s'impatiente Ella.

« Oui, c'est bien ça. Smith en est la victime?

-Avec sa fiancée, Alessandra.

-Tu étais avec eux ?

-Non. Un ami Médicomage m'a alertée. Et je ne réponds plus aux questions, Hannah. »

Elle se lève.

« Je vais aller…travailler. Je suis inutile ici.

-Que peux-tu me dire sur leur condition ? ».

Le visage fermé, elle débite avec un étrange détachement :

« Zach est dans le coma. Il a été atteint par un maléfice que les Médicomages ne parviennent pas à diagnostiquer. Alessandra est sous le choc. Elle n'a pas été blessée, mais les Aurors qui sont arrivés sur les lieux de l'agression ont réagi au quart de tour en comprenant qu'elle était moldue. Plusieurs sortilèges d'Oubliettes lancés simultanément l'ont laissée temporairement amnésique sélective.

-Comment ?

-Elle se souvient de son nom, de sa famille. Le nom de Zacharias lui évoque quelqu'un de familier, mais elle ignore s'il s'agit de son hamster, de son petit ami ou de son metteur en scène. Elle m'a en revanche complètement rayée de son disque dur. Et comme de bien entendu, elle a piqué une crise de nerfs en apercevant un patient traité pour un raté du sortilège de _Furnunculus._

-Pourquoi ? je comprends que ça ait pu lui sembler horrible à voir, mais de là à paniquer…

-Tenter de lui expliquer que ce visage à pois rose vif était dû à un sort qui avait mal tourné ne s'est pas avéré être la meilleure solution. Elle ne se souvenait plus de la révélation de Zach concernant l'existence de la magie.

-Son amnésie est irréversible ?

-Les premiers effets se dissiperont dans quelques jours, mais on ignore ce qui en restera. On dirait que tu as perdu un témoin crucial, Hannah » observe-t-elle.

« Eloïse Midgen, tu sais bien que c'est là le cadet de mes soucis ! Pauvre fille ! se retrouver ainsi, sans aucun souvenir de ce qui s'est passé, dans un lieu inconnu et…Ella ! écoute-moi ! tu ne peux pas la laisser ainsi ! Ella ! reviens ! ».

Toujours aussi froidement, Eloïse rétorque :

« Ici je ne sers à rien. Elle ne se rappelle pas de moi, et je ne vais pas passer ma vie dans ce couloir à attendre que Zach se réveille et qu'Alessandra se souvienne de mon nom.

-C'est ton amie, non ? Tu peux lui apporter un minimum de soutien moral ! » m'exclamé-je,outrée.

Eloïse s'immobilise. Elle me tourne le dos, et je crois voir ses épaules se raidir une fraction de seconde, puis elle lance sans bouger de son spot, au beau milieu du couloir désert :

« Je ne suis pas douée pour ces choses-là. De nous trois, tu as toujours été le pilier, Hannah. Moi, je ne sais pas aider comme ça. »

Et elle s'en va.

* * *

_(narrateur omniscient)_

Mais qui, par Salazar, lui avait fichu des abrutis pareils ?

« Qu'ont-ils fait ? » répéta-t-il.

Son Lieutenant -l'inconscient !- lui fournit avec empressement la réponse (non) désirée :

« Ils s'en sont pris à un sorcier traître à son sang et amoureux des moldus, Chef. »

Double erreur qu'il venait de commettre.

**1- **Confirmer les pires craintes de son Chef.

**2- **S'obstiner à l'appeler « Chef », tel le fidèle employé du mois quêtant les doux mots d'approbation de son supérieur hiérarchique. Et non « Maître », ce que ce dernier eût souhaité.

« Maître » faisait plus humble, plus respectueux. « Maître » établissait un rapport de surhomme à vermisseau, de plénipotentiaire à esclave, de Géant à fourmi…En un mot, cela apaisait le désir inassouvi de puissance dont se repaissait le Chef.

Tous les ego ont besoin d'être flattés. Certains plus que d'autres. Ne sous-estimons pas la soif de reconnaissance jamais tarie qui taraude les plus ambitieux d'entre nous.

Et le Chef éprouvait cette cruelle soif, même si pour la satisfaire temporairement il était contraint de compter sur les cervelles de canaris qui lui servaient de serviteurs _(que les canaris ne prennent pas ombrage- après tout, au cas où ils l'auraient oublié, le Chef est un Méchant. Avec ce statut viennent des_ _droits et des devoirs - rire d'un rire proprement démoniaque, se coltiner une ribambelle de serviteurs pas très malins qui se reposent entièrement sur lui pour mijoter de bons petits plans complexes à souhait mais dont la finalité consiste toujours plus ou moins à la domination planétaire. Mondiale. Européenne. Bon, d'accord, l'Angleterre ce serait déjà pas mal, sachant que_ _le seigneur des Ténèbres précédent, qui lui avait moins de problèmes de management du personnel et n'était pas un marrant, s'y était cassé les dents. Vous comprenez, chers canaris, que cette position stressante ne laissait au Chef ni le goût ni l'envie de vous confectionner des compliments fleuris, des élégies et des lazzis. L'auteur vous a offert de jolies assonances en « i », estimez-vous satisfaits pour aujourd'hui.)_

« Leur en avais-je donné l'ordre formel ? » siffla le Chef (_il s'était entraîné dur pour cela et n'était pas du genre à se plaindre, mais l'ex-Seigneur des Ténèbres avait été Fourchelang, ça aidait quand même diablement). _

« Ils ont voulu vous faire plaisir, Chef ! et servir notre cause. »

Mais il ne se démontait pas, ce troll de Lieutenant ! On ne discutait pas avec le Maître, on s'écrasait misérablement à ses pieds !

Il avait des cours de leadership à prendre. Mais pour accélérer les choses, il lança un bon Doloris à l'insolent. Il daigna ensuite lui expliquer _(car il n'était pas dénué de qualités de pédagogue) : _

« J'avais ordonné qu'on n'attirât point l'attention sur nous avant la phase suivante de mon plan. Efficacité et discrétion sont nos maîtres mots. »

_(Il ne l'avouerait jamais, mais il s'était inspiré du slogan de la rubrique des cœurs esseulés de la Gazette. « Efficace et discrets, Du grand Cupidon nous sommes les messagers/Efficaces et discrets/Trouvons votre moitié parmi les sorciers ! »._

_Riez, mais il avait admiré le sens de la formule de Rita Skeeter. Et l'avait reprise à son compte pour galvaniser ses troupes. Mais ça, nul n'était censé le savoir._

_Même pas vous.) _

En parlant de Rita…

« Il nous faut détourner l'attention de la presse de cette affaire. Que Skeeter ait quelque chose de plus croustillant à se mettre sous la dent…Contactez notre informatrice à la Gazette. Qu'elle leur fournisse un scandale au plus vite ! Nous pouvons tabler sur la politique de l'autruche du Ministère. Oui, avec un peu de chance et beaucoup de ruse, nous pouvons rattraper le coup. J'ai une piste qu'elle pourra creuser…Oui, _ils_ feront l'affaire. Par ailleurs, je fais confiance à Scrimgeour pour lénifier et dire de votre bourde qu'elle n'était qu'un… »

* * *

_(Susan)_

« …un regrettable incident isolé, naturellement », conclut Ernie. «Je me charge de transmettre ça à la Gazette, quant à toi Susan, ne te préoccupe pas de cette triste affaire et concentre-toi sur l'organisation des célébrations. Il ne reste plus qu'un mois, et ces joyeux moments ne doivent point être assombris par l'acte condamnable d'un seul délinquant, un acte de brutalité gratuite en aucun cas lié à des relents de nostalgie mangemorte primaire. »

Si tu le dis, Ernie…J'interrogerai Hannah pour en savoir plus. En attendant, j'ai assez à faire avec les bâtons que Scrimgeour me met dans les roues. Vous vous rendez compte qu'il n'a pas retenu ma proposition d'inviter les Funny Fairy Frogs à animer la soirée ? Pff ! je parie qu'en remplacement nous aurons sur les bras un groupe traditionnel, spécialise des danses de salon, sans batterie mais, attention mesdames et messieurs ! avec un accordéon et trois cornemuses pour nous accompagner dans nos figures imposées sur la piste.

Dire que je serais forcée d'assister à ce massacre. Et que j'en serais tenue responsable. Car officiellement, c'est toujours moi l'organisatrice.

* * *

_(Hannah)_

Malheureusement, Seamus confirme les sombres pronostics d'Eloïse. Les Médicomages n'ont aucune idée du maléfice qui affecte le système nerveux de ce pauvre Smith. Je m'adresse avec tact à la cantonade :

« Et vous n'avez pas la moindre idée du maléfice qui a été lancé ? En tant que consultants…

-On a compris, Abbott. Pourquoi n'oses-tu pas le dire ? Tout le monde sait que je suis familier de ces maléfices qui vous éblouissent, vous autres pauvres mortels…

-Tu sais comment le sortir de là ?

-Ce n'est pas si simple, Abbott.

-Oui ou non ? ».

Les louvoiements de Malfoy commencent à me porter sur le système. L'attaque du Détraquard m'a ôtée ma patience proverbiale. Et Blaise…je le trouve trop silencieux. Il m'a saluée d'un court signe de tête, sans l'agrémenter de ce léger sourire qu'il ne réserve qu'à moi.

Malfoy finit par admettre qu'il n'a aucune idée du maléfice _exact_ utilisé, mais qu'il l'a d'ores et déjà rangé dans la catégorie : « vieilles malédictions indécelables transmises de génération de sang pur en génération de sang pur ».

« Donc les Malfoy ne la connaissent pas ?

-Les Malfoy ont des liens avec les plus grandes familles de sang pur de toute l'Angleterre. A un mariage avec un sang pur de l'extérieur, je serais fort étonné qu'une de mes ancêtres ait commis la négligence de ne pas exiger en dot l'apport magique de la famille alliée, malédictions incluses » , Malfoy toise Seamus qui enchaîne :

« Et comment cela se fait-il que tu ignores…

-Je n'ignore rien ! En temps voulu, j'aurais sans nul doute été mis au courant. Je mettrais la tête de Zabini à couper »- _je sursaute, Blaise non, mais il doit être habitué à ce que ses organes centraux soient mis en jeu sans son accord. Cependant, il perçoit ma réaction instinctive, et son regard s'adoucit.…il ébauche un début de sourire mais s'arrête net, à mon_ _plus grand chagrin_- « et que la formule et le descriptif de ses propriétés se trouvent dans un de ces vieux grimoires dont regorgeait la bibliothèque de mon manoir ! ».

Je reprends mes esprits. Comme dirait Ella quand Sue mentionne l'Amour à guetter et à ne pas laisser s'échapper quand il frappe à notre porte :

« Pffui ! ».

Court et ô combien éloquent. Aujourd'hui, ça résume bien la question. Je suis Auror (enfin, presque), je suis une sorcière en pleine possession de mes moyens, indépendante, on cherche à m'assassiner (cf le « Détraquard »), le meilleur ami d'Ella est dans le coma, sa fiancée amnésique, et je dois résoudre tout ça.

Ce n'est pas le moment de m'encombrer d'un Serpentard grand, séduisant, ténébreux, mais pas causant.

Donc, si j'ai bien compris la péroraison de Malfoy, la formule à l'origine de l'état de Smith serait écrite dans un grimoire appartenant à sa famille et actuellement entre les mains de…. ? De… ?

« Tu veux savoir qui est le propriétaire, Abbott ? Mon manoir et tous les biens de valeur qu'il contenait ont été confisqués et mis sous séquestre par le fisc. On n'a pas souhaité me communiquer leur location, c'est étrange, n'est-ce pas ? ».

Et il grince des dents avant de s'éloigner à grands pas. Seamus sort un calepin de sa poche :

« Bon, je vais demander confirmation aux Médicomages- vérifier si c'est ce genre de malédiction qui a pu toucher Smith. Si c'est le cas, je m'adresserai au fisc pour que nous puissions avoir accès aux livres de Malfoy et les prêter aux Médicomages. Ensuite….Par la barbe de Merlin » s'exclame-t-il, yeux exorbités.

Un sorcier en cape d'Auror se dirige vers nous. Ex- membre de l'ordre du Phénix, l'un des enquêteurs les plus brillants de sa génération : Kingsley Shacklebot. Il s'est illustré pendant la guerre, et a retrouvé la trace des principaux Mangemorts qui auraient pu s'échapper après la chute de Voldemort. Sans sa ténacité, beaucoup auraient pu passer à travers les mailles du filet. Il a aussi mené l'enquête sur l'attaque de Charings Cross….

Il nous salue avec courtoisie, nous explique que l'affaire sera suivie de près en haut lieu car nul ne connaît les raisons exactes de l'attaque. Ce que tous redoutent, c'est une recrudescence de crimes de nature mangemorte. Il nous souhaite bonne chance, ce pourquoi Seamus le remercie avec effusion, et s'en va…

Non ! il croise mon regard et s'enquit :

« Mademoiselle Abbott ?

-Oui ? ». Je suis flattée qu'il connaisse mon nom, mais…

« Vous êtes en pleine forme à ce que je vois. Quelle différence avec notre dernière rencontre ! En tout cas, je suis heureux de constater que vous n'avez pas suivi mon conseil » sourit-il.

Quelle dernière rencontre ? Quel conseil ?

« Je suis navrée, mais je ne me rappelle plus très bien… »

Ma voix résonne avec incertitude. Il semble si sûr de lui !

« Vous étiez venue me voir. Je menais l'enquête sur Avery, et vous vouliez confirmation de son arrestation imminente. Vous ne lâchiez pas prise, et je vous avais finalement révélé que l'enquête m'avait été retirée. Et que l'amnistie partielle pouvait lui être accordé, car c'était la nouvelle politique du Ministère.

-Afin de nettoyer les derniers foyers de résistance mangemorte », murmuré-je pour moi-même.

Seamus et Blaise se sont retirés, par discrétion, et affectent de discuter de notre affaire.

Et je ne comprends toujours pas à quelle rencontre Kingsley Shacklebot fait allusion. Comme dans un brouillard, je me souviens des révélations du Daily Prophet, des remises de peine proposées aux Mangemorts en cavale détenant des informations décisives dans l'anéantissement des derniers fidèles de Voldemort, ceux qui voulaient poursuivre le combat de leur maître déchu coûte que coûte. Je me souviens des rumeurs concernant Avery…mais pas d'être allée voir Shacklebot !

« Je suis vraiment navrée, mais je ne vois pas de quoi vous parlez. »

Blaise ne perd pas une miette de notre conversation. Je le sais, je le sens.

Shacklebot m'adresse un sourire forcé :

« Je comprends que vous vouliez tirer un trait sur le passé. Bonne chance dans votre carrière, Mademoiselle Abbott, mais n'oubliez pas le conseil que je vous avais donné alors : la justice et la vengeance ne font pas bon ménage. Au revoir. »

Plusieurs minutes s'écoulent, puis j'annonce aux garçons que je vais voir ce que je peux tirer de notre témoin amnésique. Ils acquiescent, et Blaise accompagne Seamus sans un mot pour moi.

En tout cas, voilà l'assurance que ma vie privée sera bien distincte de ma vie professionnelle.

J'espère que ce n'est que cela.

* * *

_(Susan) _

Je suis en retard, je suis en retard ! dépêchons, ne laissons pas Justin avec ces harpies !

Je n'aurais pas du travailler dans mon petit laboratoire. J'y perds toute notion du temps.

Un dernier coup d'œil au miroir qui me rabâche d'une voix de stentor :

« le rose ne te va pas au teint ! ».

Je ne l'écoute pas, mais cours activer les alarmes et diverses barrières anti-transplanage (mes parents ne se sont pas remis de la facilité apparente avec laquelle la moitié de ma famille s'est faite décimée au cours des guerres précédentes), puis chemine (ah, ah ! personne n'aime mes jeux de mot) en direction du manoir de ma tante.

Qu'est-ce qui se niche dans le creux de ma main ? Une petite fiole…Zut, j'ai emporté avec moi l'échantillon de 20 ml de ma potion ignifuge. Je voulais la tester sur des cobayes humains, mais j'ai des scrupules. Si ça tourne mal ? Et puis, je suis chez tante Margaret après tout. Si elle s'en aperçoit, je deviendrais persona non grata, exclue de toutes les réunions organisées par ma famille et ses amies- car l'influence de tante Margaret s'étend jusque-là…

À la réflexion, testons mon échantillon dès ce soir.

Maman fond sur moi, un large sourire rivé sur ses lèvres. Ce n'est pas bon signe…ce type d'expression faciale m'est si rarement destiné !

« Ma fille chérie, je suis fière de toi ! ».

C'est nouveau, ça

« Ton charmant jeune ami est passé avant que la soirée ne commence. Il a essayé de te joindre, mais son hibou est revenu avec sa lettre.»

Les remords m'assaillent quand je pense à la pauvre bête qui s'est brisé le bec sur la porte hermétiquement close de mon laboratoire…

« Son supérieur lui a confié un dossier urgent, il sera en retard. Il a tenu à me prévenir. Charmant, vraiment ! dommage qu'il ne soit pas cité par la Liste, mais je te comprends ! Tout à fait séduisant…

-Maman, il n'y a pas que ça, voyons…Il est très gentil, prévenant et…euh…

-Mais puisque je te comprends, ma chérie ! Ah, si j'avais vingt ans de moins, nous aurions pu être rivales ! ». Elle me fait un clin d'œil complice.

Ma mère m'a fait un clin d'œil complice. En commentant les charmes de mon petit ami.

Je suis tétanisée.

« Et Papa ? Il est très séduisant ? Et raisonnable, et pondéré, et… » m'échiné-je à lui rappeler.

« Je ne te le prendrais pas, ma chérie, rassure-toi ! oh, attends que je dise à Margaret que tu as toi aussi un petit ami !

-Ah ? ». Je ne demanderai pas qui Lucinda a apporté avec elle. Elle en change constamment, mais comme le changement est constant, cela fait comme une ligne continue dans l'encéphalogramme de sa vie sentimentale. Moi, c'est plus rare, mais ça fait plus sporadique, comme un moteur qui a des ratés, alors tout le monde s'alarme et pense que je suis l'Instable de la famille.

La vie n'est pas juste, songé-je en prenant une coupe de champagne. _(tante Margaret ne servira jamais de Bièraubeurre à ses invités. Je suis contrainte de prendre une boisson alcoolisée. Oui, il y a de l'eau proposée, mais au milieu des coupes de champagnes, je ne veux pas me singulariser)._

« Sûsan !Sûûsan ! ».

Une seule personne peur ainsi massacrer mon prénom de sa petite voix flûtée et de son accent maniéré. Et attirer toute l'attention de la pièce sur nous par la même occasion. Cette fille ne vit que pour les projecteurs.

Lucinda.

Elle est accompagnée de son dernier fiancé (officieux) en date…Cormac MacLaggen.

Je ne l'envie pas du tout. Je pourrais même la plaindre sans trop d'effort. MacLaggen ! _(mwahaha !)_

Elle est accompagnée d'une grande perche au nez dédaigneux, cheveux noirs en chignon imitant à s'y méprendre celui de Lucinda.

« Romilda, je te présente ma…cousine. Pauvre fille, elle n'a pas de cavalier, mais sa mère clame partout qu'elle en a un. Il est juste en retard, c'est une excuse originale. »

La dénommée Romilda ricane avec ma cousine. Et je surprends autour de nous les gloussements féminins ou sourires en coin masculins des témoins de la scène.

Lucinda a encore réussi à me ridiculiser devant toute une assemblée (ma mère est dans la pièce à côté, avec les « adultes », et mon père a trouvé un prétexte quelconque pour fuir les mondanités et trouver abri auprès des elfes de maison, tablant sur le fait indéniable qu'aucun de ces snobs ne songera à aller le chercher là-bas).

Je ne me défends pas. Lucinda m'a coupé l'herbe sous le pied en décrédibilisant l'absence de Justin.

Je joue machinalement avec les rubans dorés de ma robe, les tortillant, les entortillant, les déroulant. _(Ce sont ceux que j'ai récupérés des cadeaux de Noël. Hannah aussi s'était faite piéger, mais s'était contentée de les mettre au pied de mon lit alors que je dormais. J'ai trébuché en me levant, mais je savais comment les désactiver. Néanmoins, je les ai gardés en souvenir…et parce que j'ai horreur de jeter. De plus, une fois l'ensorcellement déjoué, leurs tons d'or complimentaient le rose de ma robe…) ._

« Tu ne protestes pas, Sûsan ? Pourquoi se fatiguer à nier l'indiscutable, n'est-ce pas ? »

Seconde vague de rires.

Je maudis Justin. Que ne donnerais-je pas pour un prince charmant, mon chevalier qui volerait à mon secours ? Mais dans la réalité... Oui, je sais Ella, « Pffui ! ».

« Susan, mon cœur, tu ne nous présentes pas ? ».

Une main se glisse autour de ma taille. Mais la voix, plus grave, n'est pas celle de Justin.

Des yeux verts, de ce vert subtil qu'on ne voit qu'au printemps, me sourient.

Et me disent : « à vous de jouer ».

* * *

_(Hannah)_

J'ai fini par passer toute ma matinée au chevet d'Alessandra Linstar, la fiancée (mais elle l'ignore encore) de Zacharias Smith.

J'aurais pu lui fournir ce léger détail, mais les Médicomages m'ont fait la leçon.

« Ne lui dites rien qui puisse provoquer un nouveau choc. Il nous faut être extrêmement prudents avec ses souvenirs. On ne joue pas impunément avec la mémoire. »

Or, si apprendre ses fiançailles (qui plus est avec Smith) n'est pas un choc de première catégorie, j'imagine difficilement quelles nouvelles peuvent le surpasser en effroi.

Et la dernière chose dont j'avais besoin à ce moment était une moldue paniquée.

Alessandra Linstar avait des cheveux lisses d'un blond sable. Ses yeux clairs me fixaient sans ciller, mais son masque de comédienne dissimulait mal sa peur.

« Bonjour. Je suis Hannah Abbott, l'enquêtrice chargée de reconstituer ce qui s'est passé.

-Et vous venez m'interroger ? On ne vous a pas dit que je ne me souvenais de rien ? ».

Je choisis un autre angle d'approche : la compassion.

« Comment vous sentez-vous ? ».

Elle me jeta un regard incrédule.

« Des pans entiers de ma vie manquent à l'appel, un garçon dont le nom me dit quelque chose mais dont je ne me souviens strictement pas est dans le coma, et j'atterris dans un asile d'aliénés où même les médecins se prennent pour des sorciers ! Et je suis censée rester stoïque et vous répondre une platitude du genre _c'est dur, mais je tiens le coup_ ! ».

Soudain, je compris mieux l'attraction entre le tempérament de Mademoiselle Linstar et celui de Smith. Même combat contre la langue de bois.

Et Alessandra éclata en sanglots. Je la laissais pleurer tout son saoul, puis lui apportai un verre d'eau.

« Merci », me dit-elle enfin. « Interrogez-moi maintenant.

-Vous êtes sûre ?

-Allez-y. Mais je crains de ne pas pouvoir vous aider. »

* * *

_(Susan)_

C'est ma réplique…allons-y ! son visage m'est familier, mais son nom ! Du diable si je m'en souviens !

« Lucinda, Romilda, voici mon…ami.

-Ne sois pas si timide, mon cœur. Nous sommes un peu plus qu'amis. »

Non que son étreinte soit désagréable, mais c'est toujours gênant quand le bras d'un illustre inconnu enserre fermement votre taille. Je donne un léger coup de coude, mais son poignet est inamovible, et il se penche sur moi….pour m'embrasser ! Non mais je rêve !

Son dos bloquant les regards, il souffle :

« Soyez plus convaincante. Mon nom est Adrian. »

Ouf ! je respire. J'ai bien cru…

_Smack_ !

Ce n'était qu'un baiser sur la joue, mais je me sens toute chose.

Lorsque les visages ébahis, furieux et encore furieux de Lucinda et de son amie réapparaissent devant moi, je décoche un sourire éblouissant, façon starlette hollywoodienne, et annonce brillamment :

« Très bien, puisque le secret est éventé…Je vous présente mon petit ami, Adrian. »

L'expression de Lucinda est sans prix, et ma satisfaction aussi.

D'autres sentiments conflictuels me dominent : mon cœur bat la chamade, toute ému d'avoir été tour à tour humiliée puis jalousée par Lucinda, j'agis comme dans un rêve, et pourtant je ne suis que trop consciente de la main posée sur ma taille…

Rester naturelle, rester naturelle !

Lucinda, tout miel _(mais le fiel n'est jamais bien loin),_ questionne Adrian :

« Vous connaissez cette chère Sûsan depuis longtemps ? vous ne vous êtes pas encore lassé d'elle ? »

Romilda et elle rient. Ah, la bonne blague !

Adrian sourit- comment fait-il pour être autant à l'aise ?

« Je ne sais pas comment je pourrais me lasser de ma petite Susan Ermengarde. », pare-t-il.

Hein ? Co-co-comment connaît-il mon deuxième prénom, le secret le mieux gardé du monde sorcier après le Département des Mystères et la résidence secondaire d'Harry Potter ?

Lucinda est parvenue aux même conclusions, avec cette variante : il la connaît bien.

Adrian enfonce le clou :

« Elle m'a pris par surprise, à la Noël, et je ne pense qu'à elle depuis. Son esprit créatif m'enchante. Il n'est pas reconnu à sa juste valeur, mais à mes yeux il fait la force de Susan. Même si ce n'est pas ce que j'ai pensé sur le coup en ouvrant un de ses cadeaux si…originaux.»

Ne paniquons pas. J'ai un voyeur…ou un admirateur secret. Quelqu'un qui épie depuis plusieurs mois tous mes faits et gestes, a poussé l'obsession jusqu'à apprendre quel était mon second prénom.

Un très séduisant voyeur. Je lui accorde le bénéfice du doute, c'est peut-être un admirateur secret. Il a dit de très gentilles choses à mon sujet, il m'a défendue contre Lucinda, il a de fabuleux yeux verts et un sourire à tomber par terre…

Rester fidèle à Justin, ne pas oublier son actuel petit ami qui aurait mieux fait d'arriver à l'heure..

Je suis quasiment amoureuse de Justin. Je ne ressens rien pour ce mystérieux…

« Adrian ! ».

Quelle est cette voix impérieuse ?

Adrian s'excuse, me tire par la main. Je suis trop choquée pour me dégager.

Nous stoppons devant une femme âgée, qui me scrute derrière son face-à-main.

_(Ces trucs sont censés avoir disparu il y a plusieurs siècles…Adrian doit venir d'une famille de sangs purs à cheval sur la tradition. Mais je ne conteste pas l'effet imposant de l'objet.)_

« Mère, je vous présente ma cavalière, Mademoiselle Susan Bones ».

Je fais une petite révérence.

La mère d'Adrian a un signe approbateur :

« Adrian Pucey, tu as enfin suivi mes conseils ! c'est bien. Amusez-vous maintenant. »

Et nous sommes congédiés. Adrian Pucey…Pucey…

Ce Pucey ? N°1 sur la Liste de Skeeter ?

Je comprends mieux la mine de carpe de Lucinda en nous voyant.

« Vous pouvez me lâcher maintenant ! ».

Surpris, il retire néanmoins sa main. Je me sens tenue de le remercier :

« C'était fort aimable à vous de venir me secourir, mais mon petit ami devrait arriver d'une seconde à l'autre, et je ne veux pas qu'il se fasse des idées.

-C'est un idiot. » commente-t-il tranquillement.

« Je vous demande pardon ? »

Armé d'une sereine impudence, il dit comme si de rien n'était :

« Ce n'est pas très malin de sa part de vous laisser seule parmi les vautours. La négligence est le premier signe d'une relation déclinante. Il vous perdra, c'est certain.

-Comment osez-vous ? Justin au moins n'est pas un…voyeur ! ».

Il hausse un sourcil :

« À mon tour de vous demander pardon ?

-Tous ces détails de ma vie que vous connaissez…Qui vous en a parlé ?

-Ah, vous ignorez que je suis…

-Vous êtes Adrian Pucey, et alors ? ».

Il a un sourire malicieux.

« Vous en apprendrez davantage sur moi bientôt.

-Je ne veux pas en savoir plus sur vous ! ».

_Menteuse… _

« Je crains que vous n'ayez pas le choix. Un jour ou l'autre, vous viendrez là où j'habite, et je serais là pour vous y recevoir. »

Il me fait peur.

* * *

_(Hannah)_

Et de fait, Alessandra ne put rien me dire. En revanche, je lui parlais un peu du monde sorcier, de ses règles. Elle me prit pour une folle, mais après avoir constaté que ma plume à prendre des notes (_sur le modèle de la plume à papote, mais retranscrivant fidèlement les paroles des_ _témoins, elle_) n'était actionnée par aucun fil invisible, après m'avoir contrainte à lancer en catimini _(car j'étais cuite si les Médicomages m'apercevaient_) une douzaine de sorts différents (_Aquamenti ? mes cousins ont des pistolets à eau aussi efficaces ! comment j'explique le son et les lumières ? Il y a forcément un truc ! non, ça ne m'impressionne pas, les sabre-lasers en plastique de mes cousins font aussi ce genre de bruits et avec quelques diodes, les lumières sont faciles à créer !)_, elle s'avoua convaincue.

Je promis de lui rendre visite dès que possible dans la semaine. Puis mes pensées se concentrèrent sur ma rencontre présumée avec Kingsley Shacklebot.

Etrange que je ne m'en sois pas souvenue. En bavardant avec Alessandra, alors que je l'écoutais me décrire l'état de son esprit : _« à chaque fois que je veux me rappeler de ce qui s'est passé, ce matin et les jours d'avant, c'est comme si une barrière invisible m'arrête. Je suis dans une sorte de brouillard, j'aperçois des formes, j'entrevois des visages…mais dès que je tente de m'en approcher, le brouillard m'en empêche. » ,_ j'avais ressenti un malaise imperceptible.

Et j'avais ensuite réalisé que les sensations qu'elle m'avait décrites étaient similaires à celles que j'avais éprouvées en tentant de me projeter à l'époque à laquelle Kingsley Shacklebot avait fait allusion.

_Est-ce que cela signifiait que…_

Perdue dans mes pensées, je ne vis pas que j'étais déjà arrivée au bureau des Aurors.

Mon équipe discutait avec animation :

« L'hypothèse de Malfoy est tout à fait plausible selon les Médicomages.

-Pff ! évidemment ! » intervint Malfoy, haussant les épaules avec superbe.

« Ne nous reste plus qu'à attendre le feu vert du fisc pour réaliser cet emprunt…

-Ce n'est pas un emprunt, Finnigan ! C'est à moi qu'appartiennent…

-On ne vas pas utiliser cet argument, Malfoy, ou ils n'accepteront jamais de mettre à notre disposition…

-C'est pour ça que mon nom n'apparaît pas sur la feuille de requête, Finnigan ?

-Zabini a eu le bon sens de me laisser faire !

-Finnigan », coupe Blaise, et le silence se fait. « Tu as ouvert un _dossier_ pour cette affaire ?

-Tu le sais bien, c'est ce que je fais automatiquement à chaque enquête », répondit Seamus, vexé par l'emphase que Blaise avait mise sur le mot dossier.

« Très bien. Il nous faut, pour la forme, lancer un appel à témoins. Les seuls que nous ayons pour le moment sont amnésiques ou dans le coma. Mais je ne fonde pas beaucoup d'espoirs. Les autres témoins, s'ils existent, sont pétrifiés par la peur et leurs lèvres sont scellées.

-Hum ! Zabini ? » tenta timidement Seamus.

« Comment les convaincre que nous pouvons garder leur secret et leur offrir assistance au cas où ils craignent des représailles ?

-Tu nous offres un cas de conscience digne d'un Gryffondor, Zabini. En tout cas, ta prestation confirme ce que j'ai toujours dit : tu aurais pu te faire un max' de Gallons comme avocat d'affaires. Les métaphores feraient pleurer n'importe quel jury, n'est-ce pas Finnigan ? ».

Ce dernier est dispensé de répondre par mon arrivée.

«Hannah ! entre, nous ne t'avions pas vue ! » m'accueillit Blaise.

Malfoy toussota, et je discernais un « menteur ! » que je ne relevais pas.

Le regard de Blaise pesait sur mes épaules, ce qui était assez énervant, mais je ne m'y attardais pas, toute à mes révélations précédentes.

Je m'asseyais à mon bureau et tentais à nouveau de recouper mes souvenirs. On était à la fin de la guerre. La traque des derniers Mangemorts…je me souvenais de ce mois-ci, et de celui-là…En revanche, le suivant me posa problème.

Je dus me rendre à l'évidence : j'avais perdu une semaine de ma vie.

Et quelqu'un l'avait délibérément effacée de ma mémoire.

* * *

_(Susan)_

Un garçon que je ne connais pas fait signe à Adrian, qui en profite pour s'éclipser.

Un poignet sec et désagréable (mais je suis un tantinet partiale) m'agrippe, et Lucinda me lance :

« Je ne sais pas quel Philtre d'Amour tu lui as fait avaler, cousine, mais ta potion ne sera pas éternelle. Il est à moi.

-Oh ? et dire que je t'avais laissée Cormac.

-Regarde-toi : tu n'as rien d'une beauté. Tu es quelconque, tu n'as aucun sens de la mode…

-Mais j'ai de la créativité, cela compense.

-Tu ne l'auras pas ! » siffle-t-elle.

Elle rejoint son cercle d'admirateurs, et je l'observe, fascinée malgré moi par l'imbécillité des sorciers qui gravitent autour d'elle.

Elle minaude auprès d'Adrian, et cet idiot reste à l'écouter !

Je m'en moque, car j'attends Justin. Mais elle va croire qu'elle a gagné !

Une impulsion diabolique me traverse. Je sors de la pièce, m'arrangeant pour frôler au passage son petit groupe, et verse prestement le contenu de ma fiole (vive les poches secrètes de mes robes !) dans une flûte de champagne, la dernière qui reste sur le plateau abandonné sur une table.

Lucinda boit beaucoup. Et avec avidité, donc s'il ne reste qu'une flûte à proximité, elle va s'en emparer.

Je me retire dans un coin sombre, et observe ardemment. Je fais mine de fouiller dans mon petit sac à main où se trouve ma baguette de poche (Hannah a accepté d'effectuer le sort de réduction sur ma baguette, car j'avais été impressionnée par le soir du Détraquard, lorsqu'elle avait sorti la baguette de ses cheveux), j'attends le moment propice…

Lucinda bat des cils en direction d'Adrian, elle se saisit d'un petit four et allonge le bras en direction de la flûte de champagne, porte le petit four à sa bouche :

« _Inflammatus !_ » murmuré-je.

Et de minuscules flammes entourent le petit four avant que celui-ci ne soit englouti par Lucinda.

Et du champagne, agrémenté de ma potion, par-dessus le tout ! Lucinda ne réagit pas. Ma potion a neutralisé le feu !

Et elle ouvre la bouche pour parler à Cormac, qui entre-temps s'est interposé entre elle et Adrian.

Pareille à celle d'un serpent, une langue fourchue et en flammes sort des lèvres de Lucinda, mais celle-ci ne s'en rend pas compte.

Cormac pousse un hurlement et se recule trop tard, offrant à la vue de tous un sourcil roussi.

Lucinda continue à parler, ne comprenant pas pourquoi tous reculent prudemment.

De sa bouche sortent encore des flammes.

Elle ne souffre pas ? Je suis soulagée (si, si !) mais déçue et troublée: je n'ai pas créé de potion ignifuge, mais une potion « cracheur de feu » ?

Adrian Pucey me sourit et lève discrètement son verre dans ma direction.

Il m'a vue ? Il a compris ? Va-t-il me dénoncer à ma tante, qui accourt du salon communicant consoler sa fille qui pousse des hurlements stridents depuis deux secondes, moment à partir duquel elle a réalisé que quelque chose ne tournait pas rond chez elle.

« Bonsoir, Susan. »

Papa est à mes côtés. Il me gratifie de son habituel sourire las et chuchote :

« File. Je couvre tes arrières.

-Filer ? Pourquoi ?

-Je ne te demanderai pas ce qui est arrivé à ta cousine…et à ma nièce », ajoute-t-il après un bref instant de réflexion. « Je ne t'en blâme pas d'ailleurs.

-Alors pourquoi filer ? ».

Devant nous, ses prétendants s'empressent autour de Lucinda. Cormac gît oublié sur le canapé.

Papa soupire :

« Ton absence effective donnera plus de poids à mes dires quand je protesterais mes grands dieux devant ta mère et ta tante que tu es partie depuis une demi-heure. »

Le souvenir du dernier repas de Noël est encore frais dans nos mémoires.

« Merci, papa ». je lui fais une bise rapide et nous échangeons un regard complice.

« File » réitère-t-il.

Et j'obéis sans me faire prier.

* * *

_(Hannah)_

La réponse négative nous atterra. Diagnostiquer la malédiction nous aurait permis d'aider Smith, mais aussi de remonter à sa source et d'identifier ainsi l'envoyeur. C' était notre seule piste valable, et elle s'était envolée.

Comme Blaise qui fila en douce. Il m'évitait. Mais j'étais triste, et perdue, et je tenais beaucoup à lui, donc je fis quelque chose de très peu caractéristique. Je lui courus après.

« Blaise ! attends-moi ! » appelai-je alors que nous sortions du bâtiment.

Mais il allongea le pas, tout droit en direction du point de transplanage le plus proche.

J'en avais assez. Je voulais crever l'abcès. Comme je l'avais dit à Sue et Ella, je l'aim…

« Pourquoi me fuis-tu ? ».

Il stoppa sa folle course, et lentement se tourna vers moi. Je luttais pour reprendre mon souffle et prendre un air dégagé. C'était peine perdue car nous étions tous deux conscients que je l'avais pourchassé, mais ça ne coûtait rien d'essayer ?

Son regard ne laissait rien transpirer de ses émotions. Pas plus que sa voix.

« Hannah, je pensais ce que j'ai dit tout à l'heure.

-Qu'as-tu dit ?

-Tu es intelligente, ne joue pas avec moi. Les choses étant ce qu'elles sont- tu as lu la Gazette, n'est-ce pas ? tu sais pour la Liste ?

-Quelle liste ?

-Il vaut mieux pour tous deux que nous cessions de…

-Tu veux rompre ? ».

Ma voix tremblait, et les larmes coulaient sans que je puisse les retenir.

« Hannah, tu n'as pas… »

Mais il n'acheva pas sa phrase et se figea comme s'il avait entendu quelque chose.

« Va t'en ! dépêche-toi ! je t'envoie un hibou ! ».

Et il transplana, suivi de près par moi.

Je marchais ensuite jusqu'à un jardin public. Assise sur un banc décrépit, j'écoutai le murmure apaisant de la fontaine.

J'aurais dû me méfier de cette histoire qui avait commencé sans heurts.

J'aurais dû agir prudemment, au lieu de lui jeter mon cœur si vite.

J'aurais dû…

La nuit tombait.

* * *

_(Susan)_

J'ai filé. Tant pis pour mon retardataire.

Mes talons à la main _(Ella a raison, c'est une torture pour les chevilles),_ je monte les escaliers. Tiens ! de la lumière dans la chambre d'Hannah. Elle est rentrée ? J'aurais bien besoin de lui parler, j'espère ne pas la réveiller.

Je pousse la porte. Mais ce n'est pas mon amie que je trouve occupé à éventrer les tiroirs…

Justin ?

Justin !

* * *

_(Eloïse)_

J'ai fait des recherches toute la journée. Grâce à mes entrées dans la plupart des bibliothèques sorcières de Londres, j'ai pu accéder à des réserves impressionnantes de vieux grimoires sur les malédictions.

Cependant, je ne me fais guère d'illusions. Si les Médicomages n'ont pas reconnu le maléfice, c'est qu'il s'agit d'une vieille malédiction dont raffolent les sangs purs tordus fiers de leur héritage. C'est ce genre de maléfices qui les fait se sentir spéciaux au sein de leur petit cercle d'initiés. Il faut fouiller les bibliothèques privées des Mangemorts, mais celles-ci ont été confisquées. Et pas par n'importe qui, m'a confié Griselda : les LDP ont mis à l'abri tous les ouvrages « dangereux ».

Et le Magenmagot, réuni ce latin, a porté à l'ordre du jour la situation de Zacharias, et la branche radicale emmenée par Peakes/Frobisher a décrété l'interdiction pour quiconque n'en a pas fait la demande préalable, de lire les ouvrages classifiés "dangereux" . Si vous en avez, déclarez-les.

Griselda était contre les dérives de ce décret, mais elle a perdu.

Et je sais que dans deux semaines, une fois le délai écoulé, je serais hors-la-loi. Dire que je me flattais de ma netteté légale : je n'ai jamais menti au fisc.

Mais cela me place dans une situation délicate : si on me refuse l'accès aux ouvrages nécessaires (et on me le refusera, croyez-moi…Rien que les titres des bouquins de référence sont suspects), comment aider Zach ?

Je ne veux pas impliquer Sue et Hannah dans mes problèmes, et je ne veux pas en arriver à cette extrémité, mais je vois mal comment arriver sans leur aide à…

Garder la tête froide, ne pas craquer.

Ne pas penser aux conséquences du zèle de ces stupides Obliviators qui ont rendu Alessandra grandement amnésique- un éclat de rire nerveux et un brin désespéré m'échappe.

Il m'en aura fait voir, ce damné sortilège ! personne n'est donc fichu de le lancer correctement ?!

Désolée, ça m'a échappé. Je suis un peu sous pression, vous l'aurez deviné.

Ne pas oublier qu'Hannah est en danger, et qu'il serait peu judicieux de lui demander son aide pour une opération plutôt périlleuse. Azkaban ne tente aucune d'entre nous.

Sue serait partante, mais elle est trop imprévisible pour une équipée de cette envergure. Sans Hannah, tout le BAM est déséquilibré.

Ce que je lui ai dit à Sainte Mangouste l'a choquée. C'était la vérité pourtant. En ces temps qui s'assombrissent, c'est un réconfort de savoir qu'Hannah est heureuse au moins.

Je me sens l'âme plus légère avec cette certitude.

Reprenons à présent _l'inventaire des malédictions les plus rares répertoriées en Angleterre depuis 1223…

* * *

_

_(Susan)_

_« Expelliarmus ! ». _

La baguette de Justin s'envole dans les airs. Je n'en reviens pas, en dépit de mon fort désarroi émotionnel, mon sort a réussi ! exécuté parfaitement, sans gelée verte superflue.

Je dissimule ma surprise et tiens mon ex-petit-ami en respect.

Tout se met en ordre. Morceau à morceau, je reconstitue le puzzle.

Qui m'avait demandé des nouvelles d'Hannah, sachant pertinemment que nous étions inséparables ? Qui était à l'instigateur de ce double rendez-vous qui s'était soldé par l'attaque d'Hannah ?

Des souvenirs de ce rendez-vous me reviennent :

_« Et comment vont tes parents, Hannah ? Ta mère fait toujours ces superbes cookies au chocolat ? »._

_Comment Justin, qui était à Poufsouffle avec nous, a-t-il pu oublier ce jour de sixième année où Hannah a été convoquée dans le bureau du directeur et y a appris la mort de sa mère ?_

Il n'avait pas oublié. Mais affaiblir émotionnellement Hannah afin qu'elle soit plus vite sans défenses devant le Détraquard faisait partie de son plan.

Lorsque nous étions sortis du restaurant, il lui avait été aisé de me séparer d'Hannah, que son complice avait piégée dans la brume. Justin avait fait son possible pour que nul d'entre nous ne secoure Hannah :

_« Reste en sécurité, Susan, avec Malfoy. Je vais y aller »._

Puis il avait tenté de neutraliser Blaise Zabini, qui menaçait son complice. Je me souviens de ma surprise en entrevoyant l'homme d'action derrière le garçon de bureau :

_« Constricteo oxygenum… »._

_Est-ce Zabini qui hurle comme ça ?_

_« Expelliarmus ! »_

_Est-ce bien Justin, cette voix décidée ?_

Puis :

_Justin ! _

_« Que s'est-il passé ? Je t'ai entendu lancer un Expelliarmus !_

_-Zabini…Il essayait de jeter un sort suspect…_

_-Sur qui ?_

_-Je l'ignore…Avec toute cette obscurité. J'ai préféré agir, de peur qu'il ne blesse quelqu'un. Où sont les autres ? Je t'avais dit de rester avec…_

_-Où est Zabini ?_

_-Aucune idée. Tu as une lampe ? On va peut-être pouvoir retrouver… »._

Plus tard, il avait fait semblant d'avoir été stupéfixé afin de ne pas m'aider. J'avais cru qu'on lui avait lancé un informulé, mais dans une telle obscurité, le lanceur avait bien visé ! et Justin, qui ne perdait pas une miette du spectacle, de la réaction d'Hannah…L'hypocrite !

_Justin reste planté là où je l'ai laissé, apparemment captivé par le spectacle._

_« Justin ! fais quelque chose ! »_

_Il ne répond pas. Je lui donne une tape sur l'épaule. Pas de réaction._

_Qui aurait pu lui jeter un Stupefix informulé ?_

_Je me sens observée. Nous ne sommes pas seuls…_

_Impuissante, j'assiste à ce cauchemar éveillé._

Il avait caché sa baguette pour que je ne puisse pas l'utiliser :

_Je n'ai pas de baguette- je ne vois pas celle de Justin, et celle de Malfoy a actuellement l'aspect d'une lampe torche._

Il s'était miraculeusement déstupéfixé lorsque je m'étais mise à courir en direction de son complice :

_Zut, j'ai perdu ma chenille ! je ne l'ai pas vue se métamorphoser en papillon, la meilleure partie._

_Rien que pour ça, notre inconnu qui a sans doute quelque chose à voir avec le cauchemar qu'a vécu Hannah va payer._

_« Susan ! attends ! »._

_Désolé Justin, même déstupéfixé, je doute que tu puisses m'aider._

Ensuite, il avait tenté de reporter les soupçons sur Blaise, en profitant pour m'interroger sur les ennemis et amis d'Hannah :

_« Justin ?_

_-Je suis venu prendre de tes nouvelles. Après la soirée d'hier…_

_-Je vais bien. C'est Hannah qui a subi le plus grand choc._

_-Une idée de ce qui s'est passé ? pardonne-moi, Susan, mais ce qui est arrivé hier était…inhabituel._

_-Si j'avais le moindre indice !_

_-Susan, c'est délicat mais, Hannah et toi, vous n'avez pas d'ennemis ?_

_-Justin, Hannah est Auror. C'est à elle de mener l'enquête. Mais », ajoutai-je précipitamment en le voyant se rembrunir, « c'est gentil de t'inquiéter à notre sujet. Tu te fais du souci pour rien, cependant._

_-Pour rien ? Susan, ça m'ennuie de te le demander, mais…Draco Malfoy et ce Blaise Zabini sont-ils tes amis ? Parce que objectivement, ils seraient du genre à t'apporter des montagnes d'ennuis que ça ne m'étonnerait pas. Je dirais même qu'il est tout à fait plus plausible que l'attaque soit un message à leur intention. Bref, Susan, je te mets en garde contre leur fréquentation » conclut-t-il gravement._

_« Hannah est obligée de travailler avec eux, mais j'ai confiance en son jugement. Si elle dit que Blaise Zabini est quelqu'un de bien, je la crois._

_-Il a essayé de jeter un sort interdit ! »._

Et alors que j'avais raté la métamorphose de ma chenille (je ne savais pas si elle s'était transformée en papillon ou en sauterelle), Justin m'avait dit le lendemain :

_Tu laisses au placard tes habits façon chenille/sauterelle pour cette fois, d'accord ?

* * *

_

_(narrateur omniscient)_

Laissons un instant Susan à ses déductions. Vous, chers lecteurs, grâce à moi, avez en votre possession des éléments que Susan n'a pas à sa disposition pour compléter la découverte de l'identité de Y.

Y est bien Justin Finch Fletchley. Autres preuves : après chapitre 14, avoir été chargé par X de sa mystérieuse mission qui, nous le savons désormais, concernait Hannah Abbott, Y s'est mis au travail. Chapitre 15, il interrogeait Susan sur Hannah, apprenait que les deux amies étaient en contact permanent, et fin, du chapitre 15, je vous informais que

_Ailleurs, Y se frottait les mains. Très bientôt, si tout se déroulait selon ses vœux, il aurait quelque chose à offrir à X…_

Poursuivons avec le double rendez-vous. J'admets vous avoir fourni des éléments à double-sens…Il suffisait de lire sous le bon angle, puisque je vous donnais par deux fois accès aux pensées de Justin :

_« Glink… »_

_Tous posèrent leurs yeux sur le verre qu'Hannah Abbott venait de briser, mais en un dixième de seconde, cette dernière avait lancé un Reparo._

_« D'où a-t-elle tiré sa baguette ? Et où l'a-t-elle rangée ? » s'interrogea frénétiquement Justin._

Pas besoin, je pense, de vous faire un dessin. Justin, ayant mis en place les ficelles de son plan visant à piéger Hannah Abbott avec un Détraquard, était un peu contrarié à l'idée que cette brillante Auror se promenât avec une baguette qu'elle pouvait dégainer d'on ne sait où. D'autant plus qu'il croyait avoir paré à cette éventualité en proposant un rendez-vous galant, auquel on ne se rend pas forcément armé jusqu'aux dents. Avec, dans le cas d'Hannah, une baguette de plus difficile à localiser.

Puis, lorsque son plan tombait à l'eau au milieu des fous rires hystériques :

_Ha ! ha ! (rire un brin hystérique de Hannah Abbott)_

_?( étonnement de Malfoy)_

_?! (stupeur de Susan Bones, au loin)_

_?!? (sentiments divers et variés de Justin Finch-Fletchley)._

J'admets, « sentiments divers et variés », c'est hermétique. On peut y inclure de la colère, de

la stupeur, bref beaucoup de choses.

Ah, et concernant le complice de Justin- nous en reparlerons plus loin, mais vous l'aurez deviné, c'est lui qui l'a mis au parfum, pour la sauterelle :.

_Hargh ! (cri indéfinissable venu de quelque part dans la brume- venant de quelqu'un qui a senti quelque chose lui effleurer, voire chatouiller la joue, puis à l'aide d'un léger Lumos informulé, a réalisé qu'il s'agissait d'une sauterelle alors qu'il a horreur des bestioles en tout genre et puis d'abord il avait été assuré que les rues du Londres sorcier avaient été dératisées et désinsectisées- au regret de nombreux entomologistes, mais ainsi va la vie…) _

Enfin, on vous a dit que :

_Ailleurs, X sortait de la Pensine._

X venait de visiter le souvenir de Y. Qui d'autre que Justin était aux premières loges pour observer les peurs/mémoires d'Hannah ? Et l'observation de Susan prend tout son sens :

_Justin reste planté là où je l'ai laissé, apparemment captivé par le spectacle.

* * *

_

_(Susan)_

« Susan, je peux tout expliquer…

-Espèce d'immonde…immonde…Tu t'es servi de moi pour attaquer Hannah ?

-Je n'ai jamais voulu te blesser, Susan. Nous étions ensemble avant que je sois chargé du cas d'Hannah Abbott.

-Vraiment ? En admettant que je te crois, tu as décidé de profiter de l'occasion, c'est bien ça ? Puisque tu m'avais sous la main, autant m'utiliser pour atteindre ta cible ? ».

Son silence confirme mes soupçons.

« Qui t'a ordonné de t'en prendre à Hannah, la crème des sorcières ? Comment as-tu pu ? L'appât du gain, comme ton ami Terry Boot ?

-Ce n'est pas mon ami ! » réplique violemment Justin. Il se calme instantanément :

« Susan, je te demande de m'écouter sans préjugés. J'étais dubitatif moi aussi, mais Hannah Abbott n'est pas la jeune fille innocente que tu connais.

-Tais-toi ! tu calomnies ma meilleure amie ? Encore une fois, qui t'a envoyé ? ».

Justin se redresse, et encore une fois je perçois l'homme d'action, et non le timide employé du Ministère :

-Je n'ai pas le droit de te le dire, Susan. Je suis désolé que cela finisse ainsi entre nous, mais Hannah Abbott n'est pas celle que tu crois. Ses fréquentations le prouvent. J'ai essayé de t'avertir, Susan. Le lendemain du Détraquard…Hannah Abbott ne t'apportera que des ennuis, Susan.

-Je n'abandonne pas mon amie ! une dernière fois, qui t'envoie ! ».

Les yeux bleus de Justin m'hypnotisent, et il me dit doucement :

« La vérité n'est pas facile à accepter. Quand tu seras prête, écris-moi et je te convaincrais.

-Jamais !» .

Le sort qui m'envoûtait se brise, et Justin porte la main à son bracelet-montre, se liquéfiant sous mes yeux.

Un Portoloin !

Il a aussi désactivé les barrières de mes parents. Il est fort. Et définitivement pas employé au service de régulation des objets magiques.

Je dois prévenir le BAM. Et maintenant !J'ai besoin de tout le sang-froid que mes amies peuvent m'apporter, parce que là, je suis complètement paumée !

* * *

_(Eloïse)_

Je n'ai pas envie d'interrompre mes recherches, mais quand Susan et Hannah envoient simultanément un message avec comme simples mots « URGENT ne peut pas attendre » et «graves révélations », je n'ai pas trop le choix.

Et me voilà, la première arrivée, au parc public où se trouve Hannah. Il a fermé depuis longtemps, mais quand on a une baguette c'est un jeu d'enfants pour s'y introduire.

Hannah lève vers moi un visage strié de larmes :

« Blaise veut rompre ! ».

Sur ces entrefaites arrive Sue, qui se jette dans les bras d'Hannah en implorant son pardon :

« Oh, Hannah, je suis désolée ! c'est horrible…je viens de comprendre que…Justin était derrière l'attaque du Détraquard ! je l'ai surpris mettant ta chambre sens dessus dessous, il a tout avoué et il s'est enfui avant que j'aie pu apprendre qui l'avait envoyé ! l'immonde hypocrite ! ».

Je me sens un peu à l'écart. Hannah hoquette que Blaise a rompu avec elle, Sue s'exclame que Zabini vient de perdre l'estime qu'il avait acquis auprès d'elle après la trahison de Justin, ce à quoi Hananh sourit à travers ses larmes et me vole mon mot :

« Ah, les hommes ! Pffui ! ».

J'aurais dû passer ces deux garnements à un coup de Legilimens. Mais parons au plus pressé :

« Les filles !

-Tu n'as pas de cœur, Eloïse !

-Désolée Sue, mais je vous rappelle que le BAM n'est pas un chœur de pleureuses. Nous savons désormais que Justin est derrière l'attaque du Détraquard, mais tu disais avoir touché son complice. Essayons de l'identifier…

-Bonne idée, Ella ! » .Hannah s'essuie les yeux d'un revers de la manche. « Sue, tu penses que Terry Boot et l'affaire des dragées ont un rapport avec Justin ? ».

* * *

_(Susan)_

« Non. Justin m'a paru vraiment dégoûté par l'idée d'être associé à Terry. Il m'a dit qu'il le connaissait d'ailleurs par… »

Remontons le fil ténu de mes souvenirs…

_« Terry Boot alors ? Je suis navrée pour toi qu'il ait tous ces ennuis avec la justice. _

_- Non, non, je ne suis pas très intime avec Boot. C'est Anthony Goldstein qui le connaît bien, mais l'autre dimanche, Anthony n'a pas pu nous accompagner chez ta cousine qui nous avait invités, et je n'ai pas osé faire faux bond à Lucinda, même si... Je ne veux pas dire du mal de quelqu'un de ta famille », s'interrompt-il d'un air gêné._

_Etant respectueuse des apparences, je lui souris de mon plus beau sourire compréhensif et enchaîne sur un autre élément qui vient de me frapper :_

_« Tu as bien parlé d'Anthony Goldstein ? Il n'est pas apprenti Auror, si ?_

_-Si. Comment le sais-tu ?_

_-Hannah l'a mentionné. Quel choc ça a dû être pour lui de découvrir que Terry Boot était un petit malfrat ! »._

_Justin hoche la tête :_

_« Heureusement, Anthony peut compter sur d'autres amis qui eux, ne cachent pas de secrets honteux. »_

« Anthony Goldstein est un ami à lui.

-Goldstein l'apprenti Auror ? Il s'est fait attaqué par des Détraquards, il y a plusieurs semaines. Et…Sue ? ».

Les yeux bleus d'Hannah pétillent à nouveau :

« Je crois savoir où ton talon l'a atteint ».

* * *

_(Hannah)_

Je me souviens de la réunion inter-équipes d'Auror, et du rapport que j'en avais fait à Susan :

_« En sortant, j'ai adressé la parole à Anthony Goldstein, mais il n'a pas pu m'aider. Clairement, il ne veut pas penser à la créature. Le pauvre est encore un peu choqué- il avait peur de s'asseoir, vu la manière dont il se posait au ras de son siège, grimaçant. »

* * *

_

_(narrateur omniscient)_

Comme pour Justin, je vais procéder à l'examen du cas d'Anthony Goldstein, ou « le complice ».

La découverte de l'identité du premier pouvait vous faire découvrir l'identité du second, et vice-versa.

Nous savons que Justin et Anthony sont amis. Des centres d'intérêt communs auraient pu vous mettre la puce à l'oreille, comme le Quidditch (mais je reconnais que c'était tendancieux) : Justin aime les Frelons…

_« Les Tornades ? » releva Justin, amusé." Personnellement, je supporte les Frelons de Wimbourne. Je trouve le style de jeu des Tornades trop inégal et pas assez tactique .»_

…Anthony également :

_Hannah arriva en retard- pour une fois que ce n'était pas moi ! -, et s'excusa en invoquant Seamus Finnigan :_

_« Il joue les bookmakers pour Aurors. Il a essayé de me faire parier sur les Tornades contre les Frelons, mais vous savez que je ne suis pas très portée sur le Quidditch._

_-Pouquoi Finnigan t'encourageait-il à enchérir sur les Tornades ?_

_-Eh bien, à l'en croire, Goldstein, Hooper et Jordan ont tous parié sur les Frelons, mais il avait un tuyau en or qui garantissait la victoire des Tornades et dont il voulait me faire bénéficier… »_

Plus solide : Justin n'était pas censé être au courant pour les Détraquards : souvenez-vous de ce dialogue entre X et Y :

_X : Le souvenir que vous m'avez fourni comporte un renseignement satisfaisant. J'aurais souhaité que vous me consultiez avant d'emprunter une créature. Comment étiez-vous au courant de leur existence ?_

_Y :-Mes contacts ._

Ces contacts, se résumant à Anthony, victime des créatures et connaissant de première main leurs propriétés.

Enfin, la sollicitude de Y pour son complice montre que ce dernier n'est pas un vulgaire homme de main, mais plutôt un ami : (le tutoiement et l'offre de se faire soigner à l'hôpital)

_Y et l'Individu- qui-avait-peut-être-été-atteint-par-le-talon-de-l'escarpin-de-Susan commentaient l'opération ._

_« Je n'ai pas posé de question, mais j'espère que mon sacrifice a été utile._

_-Il l'a été, rassure-toi. Tu as besoin d'aller à Sainte-Mangouste ? » demanda Y, voyant la grimace de douleur de son congénère._

_« -Non ! ». La réponse fusa. « Cela passera tout seul. »_

_Après un silence, il ajouta :_

_« En tout cas, c'était diablement pointu. »_

Vous pouvez également faire le lien entre la réticence d'Anthony à aller faire soigner sa blessure avec la remarque d'Hannah sur l'endroit où il a été atteint (Sue visait le dos, mais dans l'obscurité elle a atteint un point plus bas)…

* * *

_(Susan)_

« Qu'est-ce qu'on attend ? Allons chez Anthony Goldstein.

-J'ai son adresse, il est dans le bulletin des Aurors qui nous a été distribué lors de notre réunion ! » s'exclama Hannah.

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait. Hélas, lorsque vingt-sept minutes plus tard, enveloppées de nos capes, nous prîmes d'assaut-enfin, nous nous introduisîmes subrepticement dans l'appartement d'Anthony Goldstein, nous nous trouvâmes face à un cas d'Oubliettes.

« Du travail de pro », commenta Hannah. « Ella, ça va bien ?

-Sortons, voulez-vous ? » .

Arrivées chez moi, Hannah et moi considérâmes avec inquiétude notre amie.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as ? Tu es toute pâle », dit Hannah.

* * *

(_Eloïse)_

Ce que j'ai ? Je fais une overdose de sortilèges d'Oubliettes. C'est à la mode d'en lancer ces derniers temps. Un problème ? Rien que ce petit sortilège ne sache résoudre ! Et hop !

Mais comme je suis une excellente menteuse, je me contente d'avouer à mi-voix que l'état de Zach m'obsède. Hannah se charge d'expliquer la situation à Sue.

« Oh là là ! » fait Susan. Puis : « en même temps, on ne s'en est pas pris à sa fiancée. Peut-être que si Smith s'est retrouvé à l'hôpital, c'est en partie parce qu'il n'a pas su tenir sa langue face aux mauvaises personnes, non ?

-Susan, si tu insinues que tout est la faute de Zach, je constate en revanche qu'il est le seul à avoir fini à Sainte Mangouste dans le coma.

-Nous avons toutes eu une journée difficile, restons soudées », coupe Hannah.

Sue s'excuse, puis risque une plaisanterie :

« On fait un concours pour désigner la gagnante de la Pire journée ?

-La semaine n'est pas finie », gromellé-je. « Je rentre me coucher. Quelqu'un a quelque chose de crucial à rajouter ? ».

Hannah secoue la tête, imitée par Susan qui se ravise :

« Ah, j'allais oublier ! j'ai un voyeur…ou un admirateur secret, je n'arrive pas à me décider entre les deux, du nom d'Adrian. Adrian Pucey. »

Hannah cligne des yeux :

« Je ne comprends pas. »

Je ferme les yeux. Je ne veux même pas savoir, c'est dire que je suis lasse. Demain est un autre jour, alors je prends précipitamment congé.

* * *

_(Hannah)_

Je n'ai pas parlé de ma révélation à mes amies. Hier soir, bizarrement, je voulais garder cette information pour moi seule. Qui a bien pu trafiqué ma mémoire?

Après une mauvaise nuit, je prends mon petit déjeuner (seule, Sue n'est pas encore descendue) quand un hibou que je reconnais comme celui de Blaise dépose un message devant mon assiette.

Je ne veux pas le lire.

Je le déplie quand même, puis je le repose devant mon assiette.

Quelqu'un a sonné. Les parents de Sue sont restés dormir chez sa tante, et j'ai toute latitude pour prendre les messages.

Je me lève et ouvre la porte.

_Clic ! clic ! clic !_

Horreur ! des flashes m'éblouissent, et dans une cacophonie indescriptible, j'entends LA question à ne pas poser :

« Mademoiselle Abbott, quel est l'état actuel de votre relation avec Blaise Zabini ? »

Je referme la porte de toutes mes forces, puis j'attrape ma baguette et lance tous les sorts qui à ma connaissance affoleraient les claustrophobiques.

Eloïse avait raison. La semaine n'est pas encore terminée.

* * *

_**Note de l'Auteur :**_

-_reproches, questions, suggestions : je les attends avec grande impatience ! vous ne pouvez pas savoir à quel point lire vos reviews me motive, alors allez-y sans crainte !_

_-votre avis sur les révélations de ce chapitre et ce qu'elles impliquent ?les indices vous ont-ils convaincus ? Vous vous en étiez douté ?_

_-désolée d'avoir autant tardé, mais c'était ça ou un chapitre plus court. J'ai fusionné avec des éléments de ce que j'avais prévu pour le chapitre 20, et encore dans cette version du chapitre 19 vous n'avez pas tout ce qui se passe pendant une semaine car sinon…ça aurait fait un chapitre un peu trop long._

_-apparemment les alertes de ne fonctionnent pas très bien, d'où mon utilisation des private messaging des personnes qui se sont mises sur alerte pour les prévenir. Je m'en excuse, et voici ce que je propose pour ne plus les spammer : je peux continuer si elles le souhaitent au cas improbable où les alertes connaitraient à nouveau des ratés, ou avertir par post sur mon livejournal de la parution d'un nouveau chapitre. Attention, le lj contient des indices détaillés concernant les enquêtes en cours._

_-je ferais vraiment un effort pour ne pas poster le prochain chapitre dans un mois. Dites-moi juste si vous préférez des chapitres plus courts mais plus fréquents, ou un peu détaillés comme à présent, avec ce que ça implique (un délai plus long) _


	20. Diplomatie et désintégrations

Disclaimer : Harry Potter est à J.K Rowling. L'intrigue de cette histoire (ou son absence totale) me revient.

Je suis un peu émue…Il s'agit de mon 1er chapitre duodécimal, et on franchit la barre symbolique des 100 000 mots…Et je me rends compte que la fin de cette fic est plus lointaine que prévu…Disons que je suis maintenant certaine qu'elle fera au moins 40 chapitres ( hé, où allez vous comme ça ? Revenez !).

**Erratum** : je suis confuse, vous aurez rectifié de vous-même: il fallait lire Rosier au lieu d'Avery dans le chapitre 19! à l'avenir, ces erreurs ne se reproduiront plus, puisque **enoa2 **et **picadilly** ont répondu à mon SOS et accepté de me betalecter! On les applaudit bien fort d'avoir accepté cette tâche titanesque: mille remerciements à **enoa2** qui a betalecté ce chapitre- s'il y a des fautes, c'est quand je n'ai pas suivi ses conseils.

Merci aux revieweurs du chapitre précédent dont les encouragements m'ont fait très, très plaisir: **Marauder's Mad, Mirelire, corwin ishigami, Antigone Shadow, Hop'Eyes, titemaya, perrinette, Ezilda, 'Clochett', Xio Fujiwra Malfoy Hyuuga, Angelwynn, enoa2 & Ninniane!**

**Nouveauté:** pour que nul ne rate les RAR, elles sont accessibles à tous sur le livejournal-ainsi, je ne les effacerai plus à chaque nouveau chapitre posté!

**

* * *

**

_(Hannah)_

Qu'ont donc inventé mes hôtes, Mme & M. Bones, pour susciter un tel déchaînement médiatique ?

Je maugrée encore et encore, les petites lumières des flashs dansant la farandole devant mes pauvres yeux.

Mais…ça ne colle pas.

Au milieu du tumulte, on m'a posé une question très indiscrète sur ma relation avec Blaise …Zabini. Monsieur Froid et Distant Sans Crier Gare.

J'aurais attiré à moi seule cette meute médiatique ? Mais pourquoi ? Pourquoi moi ?

Le mot de Blaise !

_Hannah,_

C'est Abbott pour toi désormais, Zabini.

Zut, je l'ai appelé Blaise il y a deux secondes. Il faudra que je m'y habitue. (sanglot vite étouffé, j'ai ma fierté).

_Ne sors sous aucun prétexte._

Trop tard ! les conseils qui fusent a posteriori sont d'une efficacité renversante.

Oui, je suis de mauvaise foi, le hibou de Blaise a devancé les photographes. Vous ne voudriez quand même pas que je l'exonère de tout péché, non ?

_Au pire, utilise la cheminée pour tes déplacements_

_Je me charge des déclarations à la presse. Reste en dehors de ça._

Et comment vais-je me rendre au travail, M. je m'occupe de tout ?

_Prends ta semaine pendant que je règle cette histoire._

Il a réponse à tout ! j'aurais pu, autrefois (hier encore) apprécier cette omniscience, mais aujourd'hui elle ne fait que m'irriter.

_Cordialement_

_BZ_

Cordialement ? Et pourquoi pas « veuillez agréer mes salutations distinguées », pendant que Monsieur fait dans le formel ? Je sais bien que tout est fini entre nous (bien que je ne sache pas exactement pourquoi), mais je mérite mieux qu'un « cordialement » !

Cordialement, cela fait tape dans le dos et…Non, je ne veux plus penser à lui. Ce n'est pas le moment. Je me contenterais de souligner une dernière fois à quel point le sexe opposé est incompréhensible.

Pauvre Sue ! elle se morfond probablement à l'heure qu'il est. Elle aussi était très éprouvée par sa rupture. Je compte sur Ella pour m'aider à la consoler.

Et que me voulait son Justin ? Encore une autre affaire à résoudre.

Plus mon amnésie sélective- je l'avais presque oubliée, ha ha !

J'entends encore le crépitement des flashs derrière la lourde porte en bois massif.

Vous me traiterez de paranoïaque si de vous à moi, je vous dis que je me sens un brin traquée ?

* * *

_(Susan)_

_Chtong !_

_Millemilliardsdemillegargouillesgalopantes ! Encore raté !_

J'ai passé la moitié de la nuit à dormir comme une souche. Toutes ces émotions m'avaient vannée. Ce n'est pas la marque d'une insensibilité flagrante que de prendre le repos dont j'avais physiologiquement besoin ! il s'agit de bon sens, et j'en ai davantage qu'on ne le suppose.

Puis je me suis réveillée et pendant un laps de temps indéfini, j'ai ressassé l'obsédante (et quasi-existentielle) question :

Pourquoi ma potion avait-elle raté ?

Je n'y comprenais rien à la fin ! mes premiers tests avaient été encourageants, mais une fois en contact avec un être humain (Lucinda, techniquement, entre dans cette catégorie et vos cris de protestations sont des arguments scientifiquement irrecevables, désolée), rien ne s'était passé comme prévu.

Enfin, je suis arrivée à Justin Finch-Fletchley.

Le Félon, le Vilain.

Un accès de rage m'a secouée. Des mirages confus ont envahi mon esprit _(attention, certains des mirages ci-nommés peuvent choquer les âmes sensibles et délicates- bref, des âmes différentes de celle de Susan : vous êtes donc invités à sauter quelques lignes si, bien que dépourvus de sympathie particulière pour Justin Finch-Fletchley, vous ne pouvez vous résigner à une telle violence à son égard émanant d'une des héroïnes du BAM ): _

comment piler Justin pour en faire de la purée pour gryffon édenté ;

comment lui faire avaler l'équivalent de vingt années de sucre en une semaine, afin qu'il développe d'horribles caries détruisant à tout jamais ce sourire lockhartien dont l'émail irréprochable piégea tant de jeunes filles innocentes ;

et pour conclure en beauté, un mirage encore plus flou que les précédents, d'où ressortaient cependant clairement Justin et beaucoup, beaucoup de gelée verte, tous deux étroitement enlacés.

Comme je n'avais pas le Félon sous la main, je dus me résoudre, à quatre heures du matin, à fouiller mes cartons. J'en ai ressorti des photos de classe prises lors de notre dernière année à Poudlard, dans la salle commune des Poufsouffle.

J'ai découpé la sienne, magiquement élargie, accrochée au mur, et depuis deux heures je m'échine à lancer des fléchettes (jeu moldu offert par Hannah et Eloïse pour mes seize ans, suite à une confusion car j'avais demandé un arc pour m'entraîner au tir, telle une Amazone. Sans doute n'avais-je pas été suffisamment claire) sur l'effigie de ce crétin de Justin.

_Millemilliardsdemillegargouillesgalopantes ! (c'est mon expression favorite lorsque je perds mes nerfs, j'ai tendance à en user et abuser)._ Jusque-là j'ai régulièrement manqué Justin (pas le papier peint de ma chambre en revanche), mais je ne désespère pas..

_Chtong !_

Une flèche vient de se ficher sur le bout de son nez. Je prends ça comme le signe que la roue va tourner !

* * *

_(Hannah)_

Le mot de Blaise est aussi hermétique que celui qui l'a écrit. Est-ce que ça tuerait les gens de donner un peu plus de précisions de temps à autre ?

Bip, bip !

Mon portable sonne. Qui m'appelle ?

Ma belle-mère !

« Allo ?

-Hannah, pourquoi ne nous as-tu rien dit ? Bon, je peux comprendre que tu hésites à le révéler à ton père, mais tu as eu de la chance qu'il ne s'intéresse pas à la Gazette, ou j'aurais eu plus de mal à l'escamoter sous son nez !

-La Gazette ? Jane, de quoi parles-tu ?

-Ne me dis pas que tu l'ignores ! c'est à la une de la Gazette ! » (silence consterné) « j'avais oublié que tu ne lis pas les journaux. Donc tu ignores vraiment…

-Je ne sais pas de quoi tu parles, et crois-moi, je commence à me sentir frustrée ! » m'époumoné-je.

«Hannah, il y a une photo de toi et de Blaise Zabini en pleine discussion.

-C'est…c'est un collègue.

-Une discussion houleuse.

-Nous nous entendons très bien pourtant. »

Elle soupire et de son ton « on ne me la fait pas » :

« Le tout est assorti d'un article de deux pages consistant en un amas de spéculations sur le devenir de votre couple.

-Notre couple ? Pourquoi s'intéressent-ils à nous ?

-Blaise Zabini est le second sorcier le plus éligible d'Angleterre, tu devais bien être préparée à ce genre d'attentions indésirables avant de sortir avec lui..

-… ?

-Quoiqu'il en soit, je n'ai rien contre ce jeune homme. Je ne crois pas non plus tout ce que dit la Gazette, mais s'il y a une part de vérité, et que tu entretiens une relation sérieuse avec Blaise Zabini, il serait temps d'en parler à ton père. Ce n'est pas parce que nous vivons tous deux à l'écart du monde sorcier que tu peux prendre le risque, même minime, qu'il apprenne ta relation par quelqu'un d'autre que toi.

-Jane…

-Hannah, tu n'as pas à me rendre de compte et je ne dirais rien à ton père tant que tu ne m'en auras pas donné l'autorisation. Mais si c'est sérieux entre vous, tu n'as pas à le cacher à Richard. J'ai lu que Blaise Zabini était allé à Serpentard, et alors ? Ce n'est pas une objection suffisante, et ton père le comprendra . Je te soutiendrais si tu fais confiance à ce jeune homme. Tu sais que j'en suis capable.

-Merci, Jane. VraimentMais il n'y a plus rien entre Blaise Zabini et moi. Nous sommes redevenus de simples collègues.

-Oh ! je suis navrée. Si tu veux en parler…

-Je sais. Merci, Jane.

-Bon courage, Hannah ».

J'éteins mon cellulaire et me rends dans le salon, où M. Bones a classé sur une table tous les numéros de la Gazette. Je fouille et ne mets pas longtemps avant de trouver ce que je cherche : la Liste des 20 sorciers de 19 à 39 ans les plus éligibles d'Angleterre.

* * *

_(Susan)_

Lorsque Hannah m'a appelée il y a cinq minutes, mon premier réflexe a été de m'enfermer dans ma chambre tout en continuant, activité ô combien divertissante, à lancer mes fléchettes sur la photo du Félon.

D'autant plus que sa colère était palpable et quand Hannah n'est pas contente, tout le monde se planque sous sa couette en attendant que l'orage passe.

« Susan ! descends-ici immédiatement ! ».

Et j'y suis allée. Me reprochait-elle Justin ? Mais je ne m'attendais pas à ça :

« Sue, il y a une horde de photographes m'attendant de pied ferme derrière la porte. Tu ne saurais pas pourquoi, par hasard ? Non ? Tu savais que Blaise était SUR LA LISTE de la Gazette et tu ne m'as rien dit ! »

Ah, ça.

Pour être franche, l'idée m'avait traversé l'esprit. Mais Hannah nous avait avoué, tremblante, qu'elle commençait à l'aimer et je n'allais pas casser l'ambiance en lui disant que la moitié des jeunes sorcières de Londres avait des vues sur son chéri

« Tes sentiments auraient changé si tu avais su ?

-Ne sois pas ridicule, Susan ! par contre, le choc de me retrouver confrontée à la presse à scandales aurait pu être atténué ! surtout quand tout le monde me pose des questions sur feue ma relation avec Blaise…Zabini ! ».

Sauvée par Ella qui émerge des cendres et qui va en prendre plein son grade !

* * *

_(Eloïse)_

Six heures du matin. Déjà un texto d'Hannah. Heureusement que je suis éveillée.

En revanche, je n'apprécie guère qu'elle m'enjoigne d'utiliser la Cheminée comme moyen de transport (c'est un peu rude si tôt) mais elle parle d'urgence, et comme on ne peut nier qu'elle soit actuellement la cible de dangereux individus, je ne lui fais pas faux bond. Je n'ai même pas le temps de jeter un coup d'œil à la Gazette que je vais ramasser sur le paillasson et plie sous mon bras avant de partir. Si je m'ennuie, je pourrais le feuilleter discrètement…et en savoir plus quant à l'application de la Loi sur les ouvrages classifiés, loi qui me touche de près…

Quand j'atterris, recouverte de cendres de la tête aux pieds, dans le salon des Bones, je suis saluée ainsi :

« Toi aussi, tu savais pour Blaise et tu ne m'as rien dit ! »

Hannah me foudroie de ses yeux bleus. Ella, ça t'apprendra à vouloir rendre service.

* * *

_(Hannah)_

Je fais à Eloïse un résumé des événements de la matinée, que je conclus par ma semi-accusation :

« Pourquoi ne m'as-tu rien dit ? ».

Eloïse me répond tout simplement :

« Hannah, ça m'a échappé.

-Comment ?

-Il s'est passé tellement de choses ces derniers mois…Je ne savais plus trop…

-Où donner de la tête », suggère Susan, très en verve.

« Avec le coma de Zach, les attaques dirigées contre toi…j'avoue que le statut matrimonial de Zabini n'a pas retenu mon attention », ironise Eloïse.

Bon point. J'en viens à un autre sujet sensible :

« Ella, j'ai besoin de ton aide. Il me faudrait toutes les coupures de presse remontant à la fin de la guerre et couvrant une semaine en particulier. La semaine de la mort de Rosier.

-Tu plaisantes ? » s'exclame Susan., yeux écarquillés.« Pourquoi aller fouiller le passé ? Je pensais qu'on en avait fini avec cette période ! Pourquoi aller remuer tout ça, Hannah ? Je ne comprends pas », finit-elle, l'air malheureux.

Les mots d'Eloïse, restée silencieuse, se détachent froidement :

«N'est-il pas plus urgent de rechercher ceux qui s'en prennent à toi ? Maintenant que nous avons le début d'une piste, autant l'exploiter à fond- sans vouloir t'offenser, Susan » .

Susan lève fièrement le menton :

« Je suis tout à fait d'accord avec toi ! que le BAM monte une expédition punitive contre le Félon ! une fois qu'Hannah aura obtenu son adresse, nous lui rendrons une petite visite…J'ai des fioles de Veritaserum qui n'attendent que d'être débouchées… »

Eloise et elle échangent un sourire complice. En parlant d'Eloise, je lui trouve une petite mine. Elle s'inquiète pour Smith. Merlin, notre vie est bien compliquée en ce moment.

Mais je n'oublie pas pour autant mon objectif : savoir ce qui s'est passé durant cette semaine. Savoir ce qu'on m'a fait oublier.

« C'est important et je pense que cela peut nous aider à remonter jusqu'à ceux qui m'ont attaquée.

-Alors pourquoi ne pas prendre le chemin le plus direct et interroger Justin ? » s'obstine Susan. « Et qu'a donc cette damnée semaine de si notable ? Pourquoi veux-tu laisser le Félon s'en tirer aussi facilement ? Où est passée la solidarité ??

-Bon, en dépit de ces échanges instructifs, je dois aller travailler . Des textes à traduire, vous savez. Sue, fais-moi savoir quand tu comptes approcher Finch-Fletchley. Il nous faudra être prudentes, il est doué s'il a réussi à désactiver les barrières de protection dernier cri installées par tes parents. Hannah, je partage l'avis de Sue : Finch-Fletchley est la première faille de ceux qui te pourchassent. Il appartient au BAM de s'occuper de son cas.

-Et mes articles ?

-Hannah, la presse ne t'apportera rien de bon. Contente-toi de rester ici et attends que l'affaire se tasse. On s'en sortira…comme toujours » lance-t-elle avec désinvolture.

Et elle prend la poudre de cheminette, suivie de près par Sue qui s'excuse :

« Je dois aller travailler, moi aussi .

-Sue ! je ne peux pas sortir, mais peux-tu aller à la bibliothèque…ils doivent avoir les archives des vieux numéros, et…

-Hannah, je ne comprends pas. Est-ce vraiment important ?

-Je t'expliquerais, promis ! crois-moi si je te dis que j'en ai besoin. S'il-te-plaît ».

Mon insistance l'emporte sur sa réticence :

« Puisque tu le dis…Je chercherais pour toi. Mais fais attention, Hannah ».

Et sur ces paroles cryptiques, elle me laisse, le mot de Blaise…Zabini froissé dans ma main.

* * *

_(narrateur omniscient)_

Blaise Zabini surveillait les hommes de Penelope Clearwater fouillant méthodiquement son manoir, en vertu de l'application de la Loi sur les ouvrages classifiés. Il n'avait rien à craindre, le manoir n'ayant abrité aucun recueil compromettant, si l'on exceptait l'ancestral grimoire sur les Poisons indécelables, légué par de lointains cousins du côté maternel, un nom en « gia »…- et que sa mère, lorsqu'elle avait quitté la froide Albion deux ans auparavant, avait emporté avec elle. L'espace de quelques secondes, il s'amusa à imaginer l'expression de la stricte Penelope Clearwater devant ce recueil guère inoffensif mais strictement moldu, donc ne tombant pas sous le coup de la juridiction qu'elle avait à cœur d'appliquer avec un zèle indiscutable.

Alors qu'il s'adossait nonchalamment à la porte de la bibliothèque, réprimant une grimace à la vue des goujats pénétrant dans son sanctuaire, ses yeux se posant brièvement sur le curieux sigle arboré à l'épaule par les LDP, sigle qu'il avait déjà remarqué lors de sa visite au manoir Baddock, il pensa à Hannah.

Elle s'était trompée quant à ses intentions…quoique…

Il avait voulu prendre du recul, non par peur, mais par réflexe de Serpentard. Il en était un malgré tout, et durant toute sa scolarité à Poudlard, en dépit de son amitié pour Draco, il était parvenu à se fondre dans l'ombre, observant sans être observé, évitant les confrontations et les ennuis qui en découlaient invariablement. Menant sa barque adroitement, se riant silencieusement des courants contraires…

Et pourtant, il tenait à elle. Autant qu'un Serpentard, de surcroît souffrant d'un complexe oedipien irrésolu (Eduardo Zabini n'avait pas fait long feu, malencontreusement décédé avant les deux ans de Blaise), pouvait tenir à quelqu'un. _Ajoutez à cela une légère phobie des femmes, copieusement alimentée par la personnalité de mante de sa mère, mais seul le Dr Weston est habilité à en dévoiler davantage, et cela il ne le fera pas, étant un homme d'éthique très à cheval sur le secret professionnel._ Blaise était même allé jusqu'à -tenez-vous bien- lui dire la vérité ! Si Draco s'en était rendu compte, imaginez la disgrâce qu'il encourait! Un ancien Serpentard, dire la vérité sans y être contraint, sans subir l'emprise du Veritaserum, sans attendre de contrepartie en retour! L'am..itié lui faisait faire de ces choses!

Il lui avait donc dit la vérité, d'une manière à la fois très serpentardienne pimentée de sa propre subtilité, c'est-à-dire de façon extrêmement détournée. Il lui en avait coûté de parler si imprudemment, mais il l'avait fait. Parce qu'il était bêtement en train de développer des sentiments de nature am…_très _amicale pour elle, qu'alliez-vous imaginer ?

En voyant ses joues se teinter de carmin alors que ses hommes faisaient mine de s'attaquer à une rangée apparemment vide de la bibliothèque, Penelope Clearwater, saisie d'une vive illumination, se lança elle-même à la recherche d'un double-fond, ou d'un panneau glissant qui pourrait expliquer le trouble de l'impavide (et irritant !) Serpentard. Tout cela en pure perte, était-il utile de le préciser ?

Blaise Zabini, perdu dans ses pensées, se préparait déjà pour la conférence de presse qu'il comptait donner. Il préférait ne pas s'appesantir sur les subtiles (trop peut-être) allusions qu'il avait jetées sur le chemin d'Hannah. Se pouvait-il qu'elle les ait mal interprétées ?

Ou avait-elle fait preuve de clairvoyance en précipitant la rupture (qu'il n'avait pas demandée), lui évitant ainsi la montagne d'ennuis qu'elle risquait de lui apporter ? En lui permettant généreusement de reprendre ses anciennes habitudes de Serpentard en dépit de l' offre qu'il venait implicitement de lui faire, en des termes d'une limpidité absolue pour tous deux?

Mais l'avait-elle compris ? Ou avait-il ce que Draco se plaisait à nommer « de graves problèmes de communication » ?.

Blaise ignorait quelle perspective l'horrifiait le plus, qu'Hannah aie pu se méprendre sur ses réelles intentions, ou que Draco puisse avoir raison en ce qui concernait ce que le Dr Weston appelait ses « compétences relationnelles ».

* * *

_(Susan)_

Je passais ma journée à me distraire en travaillant avec acharnement. Oublier Justin Le Félon, le fait déprimant que Smith, toute Verrue fût-il, le meilleur ami d'Eloïse, était dans le coma, et qu'Hannah était prise de la lubie de vouloir revivre ces horribles journées. Les Mangemorts nous avaient fait tant de mal...ils lui avaient pris sa mère, ils m'avaient pris ma tante Amelia, mon oncle, mes cousins…Je n'ai jamais oublié- la curiosité des autres élèves de Poudlard qui me regardaient comme une bête curieuse parce qu'on avait décimé la moitié des êtres qui m'étaient chers.

J'ai la mémoire courte, j'aime rire et me divertir, je ne suis jamais malheureuse très longtemps, mais est-ce être inconstante que de ne pas s'attarder sur ce qui empêche votre bonheur ?

Hannah s'est remise plus difficilement du meurtre de sa mère. Les activités du BAM pendant la guerre nous ont aidé à évacuer notre rage. Mais quand nous avons appris pour le transfert du dossier de Rosier et sa probable remise de peine, Hannah est retombée dans l'état fébrile de laquelle nous l'avions tirée. Et ce fut pire lorsqu'elle découvrit que Rosier avait été tué, échappant définitivement à Azkaban.

En quoi ces temps que je croyais révolus sont-ils liés à notre affaire ?

En attendant la réponse, je me jetais à corps perdu dans la liste des arrangements floraux. On se distrait comme on peut.

* * *

_(Eloise)_

Paradoxalement, j'ai de la chance. Le conservateur m'a confié des travaux mineurs, pour débuter. Des parchemins sans grande importance à traduire. Travail que je peux bâcler sans état d'âme pour me plonger, dès que j'avais un instant de libre, dans mes recherches sur la malédiction qui affecte Zach.

Zach…mon meilleur ami, mon presque frère… si lui et moi n'étions pas fermement accrochés à notre statut d'enfants uniques. Je tiens tant à lui…Sans basculer dans la guimauve dégoulinante de bons sentiments qui nous effraie tous deux, je dois pourtant l'admettre : je refuse de le visiter à Sainte Mangouste car la seule fois où j'y suis allée, le jour même de son admission, j'ai failli pleurer en le voyant- mes larmes n'ont pas coulé, mais ma gorge était atrocement serrée, et mes yeux me brûlaient. Et le pire, c'est que plus j'essayais de retenir mes larmes, plus j'avais l'impression que ma métamorphose en fontaine se rapprochait, et que ma tentative de retarder l'échéance était vaine.

Il me manque. Ses remarques acerbes, son esprit critique, mais aussi son amitié un peu bourrue et pourtant sincère, ne comblent pas le vide qui m'entoure. J'entends à nouveau la Beuglante monumentale qu'il m'avait envoyée lors des derniers jours de la guerre, lorsque pour la première fois depuis des années, je n'étais pas venue à notre rendez-vous hebdomadaire. Il avait été mort d'inquiétude- des Mangemorts rôdaient encore- comme je l'aurais été pour lui si les rôles avaient été renversés.

Ce n'est pas sain d'être autant attachée à quelqu'un- de savoir que votre équilibre ne dépend pas que de vous. Je suis malade quand je pense au Zach qui faisait des projets et avait trouvé l'amour. Quand je pense au temps qu'un imbécile de Mangemort en herbe lui vole par le biais de cette malédiction inconnue, et que toute la bonne volonté des Médicomages soucieux de ne pas explorer des voies illicites n'est pas prête de rattraper.

Alors que je rentre dans l'appartement, je tombe sur Pucey et Wood attablés- je ne les appellerai plus par leurs prénoms. Pucey et Wood demeureront des entités voisines impersonnelles- je ne suis pas dupe des efforts de Pucey pour que nous devenions tous trois plus proches. Je ne veux pas prendre le risque qu'une telle chose se produise- mes amis me donnent trop de soucis : d'abord Zach, ensuite Hannah qui ne nous a pas donné de justification pour sa soudaine nostalgie d'une période que je ne serais pas fâchée de fourrer dans un coffre bien cadenassé et rangé à sa place : au grenier.

« Eloïse ! Tu veux dîner avec nous ?

-Non merci, Pucey. J'ai du travail.»

Je n'ai pas faim et je ne me sens pas la force de plaisanter, de discuter de tout et de rien (et encore moins de Quidditch).

« C'est Adrian, et j'insiste », insiste-t-il avec un sourire étudié pour charmer ses victimes.

Je ne suis pas dupe de la manœuvre et avec une courtoisie inébranlable, je secoue la tête et me rends dans ma tanière.

Sue m'a parlé hier soir d'un admirateur du nom d'Adrian Pucey, songé-je à brûle-pourpoint. Je n'ai pas le temps de creuser cette énigme- j'ai des préoccupations plus sérieuses. Et j'ouvre le recueil des _3oo malédictions que vous croyiez disparues_ répertoriées par un sorcier anonyme du XIXème siècle (ce genre de recherches était, et demeure, mal vu par la communauté bien-pensante).

Magnifique : pour éviter que ce trésor ne tombe entre les mains d'ignares, son auteur a jugé rusé de le rédiger en runes cunéiformes de la seconde période primitive…ce qui signifie que leur forme est complètement différente de celle que nous apprenons à l'école ou dans les manuels. Il faut faire preuve d'intuition, d'imagination, sans oublier qu'une lettre de travers dans la traduction modifie tout le sens de la phrase !

Et il faut avoir des réserves de patience. Et du temps.

C'est parti pour une nuit blanche…

* * *

_(Hannah)_

Deux jours se sont écoulés. Sue passe son temps libre à s'enfermer dans sa chambre pour jouer aux fléchettes ou à grommeler des paroles incohérentes sur des couronnes de poinsettias et de gardénias. Elle m'a également rapporté une pile de journaux sur la semaine fatidique.

Les titres ont défilé devant mes yeux : _attaque de Détraqueur à Birmingham, transfert du dossier de hauts lieutenants Mangemorts à une équipe spéciale, protestation des associations de famille des victimes contre les négociations avec les Mangemorts en cavale contre leur reddition, cambriolage du bureau provisoire des archives des opérations en cours au Département des Mystères, pillage du musée des Temps Anciens à Glasgow, le Mangemort Avery retrouvé mort- thèse de l'assassinat par un complice retenue, les derniers Mangemorts arrêtés : le début de la paix civile ?, proposition de Griselda Marchelbank, présidente du Magenmagot : la réinsertion des jeunes enfants de Mangemorts…_

« Eh bien ? ».

Sue s'est assise en face de moi à la table du petit-déjeuner, et tartine énergiquement l'intérieur de son croissant d'une généreuse rasade de confiture d'orange.

« Vas-tu enfin me dire ce que tu cherches dans ce fatras ?

-Sue, tu te souviens de cette semaine-là ? ».

Son nez se retrousse :

« Cette semaine-là en particulier ? Pas plus que d'une autre. Je sais que c'est la semaine de la mort de Rosier, et voilà tout. C'est qu'à l'époque, on ne se projetait pas trop dans le futur, si tu vois ce que je veux dire. Il fallait survivre, ce n'était pas le moment idéal pour engranger des souvenirs.

-Je pensais davantage à quelque chose d'inhabituel, qui aurait pu m'arriver et dont je ne me souviendrais pas, mais que toi, douée d'une nature observatrice hors du commun, tu aurais remarqué. »

Mon explication enfonce Sue davantage. J'essaie de clarifier ma pensée :

« Rien n'est sorti de l'ordinaire ?

-Voyons…On avait passé un savon à Eloïse qui avait disparu comme d'habitude,

-…comme tous les vendredis soir, sans crier gare ». J'ai achevé la phrase de Sue sans peine, car j'avais déjà reconstitué cette période, mais :

« Tu me parles de la semaine précédente. Et ensuite ?

-Il y a eu toutes ces polémiques sur les Mangemorts graciés…Nous avons lu que Rosier pouvait en faire partie, puis nous avons appris son assassinat…Sinon, je ne vois pas…Tiens !

-Oui ? ».

Sue ne répond pas. Ses yeux noisette deviennent deux petites fentes, puis elle dit d'une voix mal assurée :

« Hannah, il se passe quelque chose d'étrange ?

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Sue ? Tu te souviens de quelque chose ?

-Justement… non ! ».

* * *

_(Eloise)_

Deux jours. Deux jours à m'écorcher les yeux sur ce maudit (sans mauvais jeu de mots) recueil. Je n'en suis qu'au quarantième maléfice, mais aucun des symptômes mentionnés ne correspondent à ceux de Zach. Et ces runes me posent problème : ce mystérieux anonyme s'amuse désormais à écrire le descriptif des malédictions pour partie dans des runes cunéiformes de la seconde moitié de la seconde période primitive, pour partie dans de petits délires nordiques ! (oui, il y a les runes originales, puis les runes « locales », galloises, norvégiennes, saxonnes…Chaque contrée a voulu apporter sa petite touche, et maintenant ces textes sont incompréhensibles. Ces gens-là n'auraient-ils pas pu se mettre d'accord sur des règles communes, et s'y tenir? ).

Et Hannah me convoque pour un nouveau rendez-vous du BAM. Je n'ai pas le temps, mais ai-je le choix ? Je jette un dernier coup d'œil à mon parchemin saturé de ratures, de point d'interrogation sur l'origine du maléfice. Tant pis, allons-y. Il est sept heures du matin, je serais revenue à la demie et je me remettrais à la traduction de cet ouvrage. Je lisse mon chemisier froissé, murmure un sort à mon reflet pour gommer mes légères cernes mauves, et me rends dans le salon pour prendre le chemin de la cheminée (la maison des Bones est encore assiégée par les journalistes, vivement que Zabini donne sa conférence de presse et qu'Hanna ait un peu de répit).

Et qui se trouve sur mon chemin, dans un beau pyjama vert forêt, rayonnant de santé insolente ? Pucey.

« Bonjour, Eloise ! » claironne-t-il. « Debout si tôt ? Je ne t'ai pas entendue rentrer hier soir- Oliver et moi, nous aurions été ravis de dîner avec toi !

-J'ai dîné vers minuit.» Je mens avec aplomb, car j'ai dîné d'un sandwich froid et je n'ai utilisé la cuisine que pour me faire un café sur le comptoir, mais Pucey n'a pas besoin de le savoir. Faire cuire des aliments, à quoi bon ? Juste une perte de temps, et je n'ai pas faim du tout. Donnez-moi du café, c'est tout ce dont j'ai besoin.

« Bonne journée, Pucey !

-Adrian ! » ai-je le temps d'entendre alors que les flammes vertes m'entraînent vers le domicile des Bones.

* * *

_(narrateur omniscient)_

Le front d'Adrian se plissa sous l'effort de réflexion-il était sept heures du matin, au cas où vous l'auriez oublié !

Cela faisait plusieurs jours qu'il ne l'entendait pas rentrer- ou alors, qu'il s'était endormi avant. Or, Eloise disait avoir dîné la veille sans avoir une seule fois mentionné le mécanisme de sa table infernale, qu'il n'avait toujours pas désactivé. Au-delà de minuit, cette fille de fer était-elle capable, après une journée éreintante, de faire la chasse aux plats fuyants, ou alors… ?

* * *

_(Susan)_

Eloïse à peine arrivée, je me précipite et lui annonce d'une traite, incapable de me contenir plus longtemps :

« Eloïse, tu ne devineras jamais ce qu'Hannah et moi venons de découvrir ! Tiens-toi bien, nous avons toutes deux oublié la même période- nous avons comme des blancs, des moments entiers qui ont été effacés- et Hannah pense qu'on nous a jeté un sort d'Oubliettes ! C'est fou, non ? Alors, j'ai eu cette idée : Hannah est atteinte, moi aussi, alors peut-être que tu n'y as pas non plus coupé…

-Sue, ce n'était pas la peine de lui annoncer comme ça », grogne Hannah, alors qu'Eloïse ne tique pas. Elle entreprend de lui expliquer sa théorie concernant un mystérieux jeteur d'Oubliettes, mais Eloïse énonce lentement :

« C'est dans le but de m'exposer cette hypothèse absurde et sans fondement que vous m'avez fait venir ?

-Mais Ella…

-Non, Sue ! je suis débordée, je prends sur un temps précieux afin de vous apporter mon aide, et au lieu d'un plan d'attaque pour Finch-Fletchley, ou d'indices sur le sort dont est victime mon meilleur ami, au cas où cela aurait également été effacé de votre mémoire, vous me présentez des théories farfelues remontant à plus d'un an ? Je vous signale qu'en ce moment même, les individus qui ont agressé Zach et Alessandra, ainsi que ceux qui s'en sont pris à toi, Hannah, courent toujours ! et eux sont bien réels ! Vous m'obligerez en renonçant à lâcher la proie pour l'ombre !

-Je suis désolée pour Zacharias », dit doucement Hannah. « Je t'assure que les Médicomages font tout leur possible pour le tirer de là, mais je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu ne vas pas le voir. Sa fiancée aussi a besoin de toi, et il m'est impossible de lui rendre visite cette semaine..

-Pourquoi irai-je là-bas ? Pour tenir la main de Zach inconscient, ou faire la connaissance d'Alessandra qui ignore tout de moi ? Pour attendre que Zach se réveille, sans bouger le petit doigt pour l'aider ?

-Les Médicomages sont là pour ça, c'est leur métier ! On ne te demande pas de sauver Zacharias, mais de faire ce que n'importe quel ami ferait : être présente, à son chevet. Tu ne peux pas le guérir à toi seule…

-Parce que les Médicomages sont experts es malédictions ? » riposte Eloise.

Hannah la fixe un instant, puis :

« Oh ! Ne me dis pas que tu t'es mis en tête de trouver le remède. Eloise, je te promets que mon équipe a demandé l'autorisation au fisc l'équivalent d'un mandat de perquisition de leurs collections confisquées aux plus anciennes familles de Mangemorts de ce pays. Nous attendons le feu vert d'un moment à l'autre, ne t'obstine pas à consulter ce genre d'ouvrages. Tu sais bien que ça en devient malsain si tu y consacres trop de temps.

-Tu n'étais pas si sévère quand cela pouvait aider le BAM.

-Les circonstances étaient différentes !

-Mmm…Cette marmelade est un régal ! tu veux en goûter, Eloise ? Prends le petit-déjeuner avec nous ! ».

J'interviens à temps. Hannah reprend son calme, et toujours conciliante, informe Eloise qu'elle a envoyé un hibou à Seamus pour lui demander des infos sur le Félon, et finit par cette appréciation :

« Tu es un peu pâlotte…Et tu flottes dans ton jean…Tu manges assez ? »

* * *

_(Eloise)_

_Non. Pas ça. Pourquoi tous veulent-ils m'éprouver ?_

_Et c'est reparti pour la ligue Susan/Hannah contre Eloise, l'anorexique si on la laissait faire._

Je n'ai pas faim du tout le matin, ce n'est quand même pas compliqué à comprendre, non ? Et si j'ai un peu perdu du poids ces derniers jours, c'est parce que je me sustente de sandwiches froids et de cafés entre deux traductions, et il s'agit de sandwiches comportant l'essentiel des apports journaliers recommandés !

« Du croissant ? » propose Hannah.

« De la confiture ? » insiste Sue.

Balbutiant force « non, merci ! », je m'échappe par la cheminée. Encore un avantage que d'avoir des garçons comme colocataires : les adeptes des paquets de chips, hamburgers et pizzas ne peuvent décemment me reprocher mes bizarreries culinaires. Alors que les filles peuvent citer dix sortes de salades vertes et de fruits, me donner conseils sur conseils diététiques, surveiller ma ligne et mon poids avec plus de sagacité que moi-même, les garçons s'en moqueront royalement.

J'arrive dans la cuisine, où Pucey et Wood prennent également leur petit-déjeuner. Je réprime vaillament mon horreur à la vue du bacon grillé, noyé dans la graisse (margarine, probablement) que contient l'assiette de Pucey, horreur heureusement contrebalancée par les céréales neutres flottant dans le bol de Wood. Leur adressant le bonjour de rigueur, je me dirige vers ma bouée de sauvetage, ma précieuse, ma cafetière. Je la mets en route, et attends qu'elle me délivre le liquide chaud et énergétique qui revigorera mon organisme.

« Eloise ? Qu'est-ce que tu prends ? » me demande Pucey.

Je souligne l'évidence- certains d'entre nous ne sont pas réveillés :

« Du café.

-Je le vois bien, mais avec ceci ? Du bacon fait maison ? Des fruits ?

-Non , je n'ai jamais faim le matin. » (ni le reste du temps, en ce moment, maintenant que j'y pense). « Le café me suffit. »

Silence. Wood cesse de piocher dans son bol et me fixe avec choc. Sous le poids de son regard et de celui de Pucey combinés, je me sens vaguement mal à l'aise. Et soudain, attaque inopinée sur les deux fronts :

« C'est largement insuffisant ! tu ne tiendras jamais : le petit-déjeuner est le repas le plus important de la journée » déclare emphatiquement Wood pendant .que Pucey pérore :

« Tu sais que tu peux faire de l'anémie ? Si ton squelette manque de fer, c'est très mauvais pour ta constitution. Tu es une adolescente…

-J'ai dix-huit ans, je suis majeure dans les deux mondes ! ». Piètre réplique, mais si je m'attendais à ça ! des colocataires nutritionnistes…Pucey me sourit avec une aimable condescendance :

« Je ne le conteste pas, mais tu es bien jeune comparé à nous autres vieux briscards de vingt-quatre ans. Nous sommes déjà passés par cette phase transitionnelle et ô combien délicate de l'adolescence à l'âge adulte…

-Un petit-déjeuner complet doit contenir des glucides et des lipides… » Wood élève la voix, et poursuit sur sa lancée, son obstination aussi exaspérante que le ton docte employé par Pucey.

« -… avec ses complications, ses remises en question…Et bien que je ne l'ai pas expérimenté de première main, je suis au courant du supplice que s'infligent certaines jeunes filles pas très bien dans leur peau, qui doutent de leur, euh, féminité… »

À ce mot, deux secondes de répit : subitement silencieux, Wood fixe avec application son bol de céréales et Pucey fait mine de découper son bacon en tranches fines. Quant à moi, je m'étrangle de rage, luttant pour conserver ma maîtrise de soi…et je perds l'occasion d'interrompre cette édifiante leçon, débordante d'érudition (mais où Pucey a-t-il pêché tout ça ?)

Pucey est le premier à surmonter sa gêne :

« Mais tu n'as pas à te priver de nourriture car tu es mince, Eloise, tu m'entends ! Tu n'as aucun problème de poids, je te le jure ! n'est-ce pas Oliver, qu'elle n'en a pas ?

-Pas du tout ! » renchérit vivement son acolyte. « J'ai eu des attrapeurs moins légers- mis à part Potter, mais il avait onze ans à l'époque, il a grossi depuis.

-Oliver ! on s'égare !» le reprend un peu sèchement Pucey.

Je rassemble ce qui reste de mes esprits épars et déclare d'un ton sans appel :

« Je vais prendre ce dont j'ai besoin, c'est-à-dire une bonne tasse de café, et nous allons tous oublier cette conversation truffée d'impasses. Et pour votre gouverne » précisé-je dignement « j'ai passé l'âge de l'insécurité de l'adolescence !

-Il n'y a aucune honte à avoir, Eloise. Nous sommes tous passés par là et certains n'en sont jamais complètement sortis. Le cas d'Oliver, par exemple…

-Comment ça, mon cas ?

-…pourrait être considéré comme une variante du syndrome de Peter Pan…

-Peter qui ?

-…le Quidditch représentant l' extension du terrain de jeu qu'on trouve dans les jardins d'enfants.

-Le Quidditch c'est du sérieux ! » s'enflamme Wood.

Je m'éclipse subtilement. Laissons les s'entretuer.

Et c'est reparti pour des heures de traduction...

* * *

_(Hannah)_

Ce soir-là, Sue arrive en courant. Elle vient de franchir la porte d'entrée. Serait-ce possible que… ?

« Ils sont partis ? Pour de vrai ?

-Tout à fait ! ils se sont rués à la conférence de presse que donne ton…enfin, Zabini. Je suis rentrée sans encombres, sauf qu'en piquant un sprint j'ai manqué d'écraser un coléoptère, ou un scarabée, je ne sais plus trop. Il s'est envolé à temps dans le sens opposé…

-Sue, dis-moi ce que Blaise…ce que Zabini a déclaré !

-D'après la Gazette-oui, comme ça te concernait, j'en ai acheté un exemplaire,- il s'est montré réservé, comme à son habitude, et en parfait gentleman, a nié en bloc l'existence de toute relation autre que professionnelle entre vous, et questionné sur la photo qui vous montrait en pleine discussion, a retourné habilement l'argument en disant que tout ce qu'il pouvait dire pour infirmer ou confirmer les supputations élaborées à la vue de cette photo ne changerait pas l'opinion des lecteurs de la Gazette- et il a interrogé ces derniers sur la crédibilité qu'ils accordaient à…ce journal. Les points de suspension sont de lui- il a tourné la Gazette en ridicule ! ».

Il a démenti. Bien. Mais je répète ses mots dans ma tête. Il voulait bel et bien me quitter, n'est-ce pas ? Ou alors…avait-il remarqué que nous étions surveillés et voulait-il éviter que nous fassions la une des tabloïds ?

Si c'est la cas, pourquoi ne me parle-t-il pas ? Pourquoi écrit-il cordialement au bas de ses messages ? Non, tout est fini entre nous, et je ferais mieux de passer à autre chose comme Sue qui se remet avec un aplomb admirable de la trahison de Finch-Fletchley, ainsi que de ma théorie selon laquelle notre mémoire a été effacée. Quel est son secret ?

Je vais commencer par lui emprunter ses fléchettes.

* * *

_(Eloise)_

Encore une réunion du BAM ! nous nous sommes vues ce matin, il est trop tôt pour qu'Hananh ait des nouvelles de Seamus Finnigan sur notre piste numéro un- Justin Finch-Fletchley !

La journée m'a apporté son quota de chocs et de frustrations. J'ai une migraine de plomb, des crampes un peu partout, et j'ai renoncé à y voir plus clair dans mes notes.

En passant à la cuisine pour me rafraîchir, un magma visqueux, sanguinolent, dans lequel flottent des grumeaux rouges, m'accueille. Je me sens mal…Je me hâte de quitter la cuisine sous l'œil perplexe de Pucey.

* * *

_(narrateur omniscient)_

Adrian Pucey ne comprenait pas la fuite d'Eloise Midgen. Et était d'autant plus vexé par le frisson qu'elle avait eu devant son œuvre qui reposait dans un bol sur le comptoir.

Il s'approcha, la renifla, puis saisit une cuillère et la goûta. Décidément il ne comprenait pas.

Il n'en démordait pas, sa sauce bolognaise était irréprochable !

* * *

_(Eloise)_

Je trouvais Hannah seule, plongée dans une réflexion intense :

« Non, ça ne colle pas… » marmonnait-elle.

« Ah, Ella, te voilà ! j'ai réfléchi à ma thèse- celle à laquelle tu ne crois pas, d'ailleurs…

-Hannah, tu veux remettre ça sur le tapis ? ».

Elle m'ignora :

« Et quelque chose me chiffonne. L'utilisation des Détraquards, le fait qu'on ait effacé mes souvenirs…ça ne colle pas, tu comprends ? ce n'est pas logique !

-C'est ce que je me tue à te répéter depuis ce matin- il est absurde d'envisager qu'on t'ait lancé un sort d'Oubliettes.

-Si ! tu ne comprends pas ? c'est impossible…et en même temps ça colle parfaitement, si on envisage que les individus qui ont engagé Justin ne sont pas les mêmes que ceux qui m'ont jeté ce sort, ainsi qu'à Susan !

-Plusieurs groupes aux intérêts divergents qui t'auraient prise pour cible ? Tu es à la limite de la schizophrénie, Hannah. Que dirais-tu d'un bon verre de chocolat chaud.. ?

-Cesse tes moqueries, Eloise ! tu ne sais pas ce que c'est que de savoir qu'on t'a fait oublié une semaine entière de ta vie, sans que tu saches pourquoi ni comment ! je déteste l'idée qu'on ait pu jouer ainsi avec ma mémoire ! ».

Stupéfaite, j'assistais à la crise de larmes d'Hannah. Patiemment, je tentais de lui expliquer l'inanité de sa théorie, mais elle me repoussa :

« C'est parfaitement logique ! on utilise des Détraquards, qui font ressurgir les souvenirs enfouis- mais ces individus ignorent que ma mémoire a été modifiée au préalable, et qu'il faudra davantage qu'un Détraquard pour que je me souvienne de ce qu'ils veulent !

-Hannah, c'est une hypothèse vraiment surréaliste…

-Eloise, je t'en donne ma parole », déclara Hannah, transformée en Némésis redoutable. « Si je retrouve le ou les ordures qui m'ont fait ça, je leur ferais payer. Très cher. »

« Bonjour, bonjour ! désolée d'être en retard ».

Sue fit son entrée, tenant à la main un livre à la couverture rose.

« J'ai peut-être la solution à nos problèmes !

-Gilderoy Lockhart ? » relevais-je.

Il y avait des journées comme celles-là où j'aurais aimé dormir. Dormir très longtemps, oublier le monde et ses problèmes, mes amis et leurs ennuis, oublier tout court.

Mais même cela me serait refusé.

« Oui, tu te rappelles de ce livre que nous avons vu à Noël ? je voulais l'acheter mais tu t'y es opposée- tu ne te doutais pas que les expériences de Gilderoy nous seraient utiles… »

_Sue, tais toi. Si tu as pitié de moi, tais-toi avant qu'Hannah…_

« C'est vrai , je m'en souviens. Tu étais particulièrement remontée contre Lockhart ce jour-là », sourit Hannah.

Son sourire se figea sur ses lèvres et elle me regarda d'un œil neuf. Sa vue s'était dessillée, si je puis employer cette expression.

_Que ton visage demeure aussi inexpressif que possible…_

«Tu étais déterminée à ce que Sue n'achète pas ce livre… Tu as refusé d'entendre ma théorie avant même que je ne l'aie formulée… » .

Je ne répondis pas. Elle ne m'aurait pas écoutée. Il était trop tard ; le soupçon avait fait son œuvre.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire, Hannah ? Eloise ? Vous pouvez m'éclairer ? » plaisanta Sue, désemparée.

« Je te faisais confiance…Comment as-tu osé ?

-Tu me retires ta confiance comme ça ? parce que je n'aime pas Gilderoy ?

-Ne te moques pas de ce que j'endure ! tu ne nies pas ? Alors, qu'est-ce que tu vas me sortir comme justification ? Une de tes expériences psychiques qui a mal tourné ? Tu t'es amusée à nous prendre, Sue et moi, comme cobayes ?

-Mille milliards de mille gargouilles galopantes ! Eloise, dis quelque chose ! défends-toi ! Hannah a tort, n'est-ce pas ?

-Il y a quelques mois, tu m'as posé une question similaire. J'y ai répondu, et ma réponse n'a pas varié depuis.

-Dis-moi clairement que tu n'as pas fait ce dont Hannah t'accuse, et ça me suffira ! Jure-le, et qu'on n'en reparle plus !

-Oui, jure-le si tu peux » me défie Hannah.

Je croisai les bras :

« Je n'ai pas à vous faire de grands serments. C'est une question de confiance.

-Mille milliards de Mille gargouilles galopantes ! » laissa échapper Sue.

_La vieille rengaine fit déborder le vase :_

« Stop, Sue ! change de disque ! tu ne peux jamais m'aider quand j'ai besoin de toi ! ».

Elle leva vers moi un visage décomposé :

« Je ne sais plus qui croire. Tu n'as pas juré. Pour ne pas commettre un parjure devant nous ? ».

Je pris note de ne pas quérir assistance de Sue en cas de coup dur. La bonne volonté ne fait pas tout. J'agis donc avec maturité, comme à mon habitude :

« Cela suffit. Avant que la discussion ne s'envenime, je vais rentrer chez moi, vous réfléchirez à la gravité de vos accusations à tête reposée, et nous nous reverrons…

-…le BAM ne se réunira pas tant que cette affaire n'aura pas été tirée au clair. », m'interrompit Hannah.

J'avais déjà un pied dans l'âtre quand elle eut un élan :

« Ella, avoue ! peut-être avais-tu tes raisons, ou ce n'était qu'un malencontreux accident, mais je t'en conjure, ne nous mens pas ! les amis sont faits pour pardonner, et quelle que soit ton erreur…

-Je n'ai pas besoin de votre pardon, mais de votre confiance.

-Tu agirais comme moi, et peut-être en pire, si tu étais à ma place. Ne joue pas la carte de la confiance ! » s'énerva Hannah.

J'eus un sourire amer :

«Seulement voilà, je ne suis pas à ta place.

-Tu persistes ?

-Et comment !

-Bien. Au revoir, Midgen.

-Rappelle-moi quand tu auras retrouvé ton bon sens, Hannah. »

Et je partis.

* * *

_(Susan)_

Est-ce un cauchemar…ou le BAM vient-il de se désintégrer?

J'ai assisté, tétanisée, à l'échange polaire entre mes deux meilleures amies. J'ai vu les efforts d'Eloise pour ne pas faire de réponse franche, j'ai vu la déception d'Hannah et la manière dont Eloise s'est fermée comme une huître alors que l'on posait la question de confiance.

Je ne saisis pas tout ce qui vient de se passer.

« Est-ce que tu crois » demandai-je à Hannah en choisissant prudemment mes mots, « qu'Eloise a basculé dans le côté obscur ? ».

* * *

_(Hannah)_

Nous n'avonspas été suffisamment sélective dans notre présentation à Sue de films de science-fiction moldus.

« Nous », c'est-à-dire Eloise et moi.

Pourquoi n'a-t-elle pas accepté la perche que je lui ai tendue ? J'étais prête à entendre sa défense, parce qu'une partie de moi a confiance en elle.

Mais une autre part de moi doute. Sue avait confiance en Justin. J'avais confiance en Blaise, avant qu'il ne se transforme en iceberg. Et je me suis toujours méfiée de l'attrait d'Eloise pour les activités des Mages Noirs.

Y-a-t-il un moment décisif où l'on franchit une ligne à partir de laquelle plus rien ne paraît impossible ? S'agit-il d'un processus plus lent, qui insensiblement se déroule et vous amène sûrement à l'étape ultime, sans que vous ne vous en aperceviez avant d'être arrivé au bord du ravin ?

Combien de temps faut-il avant que tout se désintègre ?

Je revois ses yeux trop sombres, j'entends à nouveau la violence inaccoutumée dont elle a fait preuve à l'égard de Sue.. et je réponds tristement :

« J'en ai bien peur ».

* * *

_(Eloise)_

Tenir…Dans quelques jours, ou quelques semaines, notre brouille aura disparu.

Je veux y croire, sinon que me reste-t-il ?

Sortir Zach de son état actuel, telle est ma priorité. Il me faut éviter de croiser Sue et Hannah- par chance elles n'ont toujours pas mon adresse, elles ne pourront pas me tracasser de leurs questions.

Si c'était à refaire ? Bien sûr que je le referais ! Avec quelques retouches apportées par l'expérience- j'ai failli à mon devoir de vigilance. J'aurais pu, en y réfléchissant bien, prévoir l'imprévisible, mais vous admettrez que quand il prend la forme de…

Pas d'excuses ! je tiendrais, il le faut.

Poursuivre mes recherches, ne pas me détourner de ce que j'ai résolu.

Et respecter ma promesse, quoi qu'il advienne.

* * *

_(narrateur omniscient)_

Trois jours plus tard, un samedi après-midi, le salon était un champ de bataille. Adrian Pucey avait reçu, de la part d'une admiratrice secrète aux initiales de L.B, une lettre fort sentimentale. En garçon avisé, il ne l'avait ouverte qu'une fois chez lui, alors qu'Oliver Wood, assis sur le canapé, devisait des stratégies complexes qu'il transcrivait en d'obscurs gribouillages.

De la lettre ouverte s'était propagée une mélodie issue directement du répertoire sensuel de Mademoiselle Celestina Moldubec. Adrian avait tenté un « silencio », mais la missive avait fait place à dix autres en formes de lys pointus, qui s'étaient mises à parcourir le salon.

Oliver, héroïquement, avait délaissé ses plans de bataille pour faire de son corps un rempart contre les lys-missiles qui s'en étaient pris au téléviseur dernier cri de chez Magi-Wizard, petit bijou technologique qui ne supportait, comme chacun sait, aucune éraflure.

Le tout sur _« un fond de chaudron bouillant de passion »._

« Adrian ? Tu te dépêches de mettre fin à tout ce cirque ?

-Pourquoi ? Tu ne peux pas tenir plus longtemps ? ».

Oliver Wood leva les yeux au ciel- en l'occurrence, au plafond.

« Je peux rester des heures dans cette position, mais ça ne signifie pas que j'y tienne particulièrement ! » clarifia-t-il.

Adrian Pucey tenta alors sa botte secrète :

_« Evanesco ! »._

Mais les lys ne disparurent pas. Au contraire, ils se multiplièrent, plus agressifs qu'auparavant, forçant Adrian à se réfugier sous sa chère table, alors qu'Oliver subissait l'assaut des fleurs féroces.

Martelé de lys, il éclata :

« Là, par contre, je ne suis pas certain de pouvoir tenir encore longtemps ! »

N'écoutant que son courage et l'appel à l'aide qui lui avait été lancé (ainsi que son affection pour ce splendide prototype- le téléviseur, pas Oliver, jugeons-nous utile de préciser) , Adrian sortit de dessous la table. Mais quel sortilège allait-il pouvoir jeter ?

La porte de la chambre d'Eloise s'ouvrit avec fracas, bien que noyé dans les notes de

_« un philtre d'amour qui nous ensorcelleuh/comme Tristan et Yseuult »._

Oliver et Adrian entrevirent des yeux très sombres, des cheveux bruns dénoués s'échappant d'une barrette qui ne retenait plus grand-chose, une baguette pointée dans leur direction, et ces mots :

« _Annihilatio » ! ._

Et les lys explosèrent, ou implosèrent, réduits en un amas de cendre qui s'évapora dans les airs.

« Pulvérisés. Si seulement il pouvait faire la même chose à Marcus Flint », songea Oliver Wood.

« Parfaitement désintégrés. Brr ! » frissonna Adrian Pucey.

Mais Eloise Midgen n'en avait point fini. Elle les dévisagea, puis lâcha froidement :

« Quelle paire d'incapables ! vous avez passé toute votre septième année à jouer au Quiddidtch, au détriment des formules élémentaires exigées aux Aspics ? ».

Les deux garçons ne pipèrent mot. Oliver, parce que dans son cas, cette hypothèse était fort probable, et Adrian…

Adrian avait été un bon poursuiveur et un bon élève, et il savait que cette formule n'était pas apprise au niveau des Aspics, voire même pas du tout à Poudlard, mais il était suffisamment averti pour comprendre que faire cette observation à une Eloise Midgen irritée et sachant maîtriser ce genre de sorts équivalait à un suicide.

Toujours muets, ils la regardèrent quitter la pièce telle une tornade, récupérant sur le canapé les quelques notes qu'elle y avait déposé avant d'annihiler les lys meurtriers. Soudain, ils avaient un peu peur. Oliver rompit le silence :

« Au moins, le téléviseur n'a rien ».

Ce qui était, tous deux en convinrent, l'essentiel .

* * *

_(Eloise)_

Je l'ai déjà dit, je le répète, personne ne sait lancer de sort correct dans cette ville !

Je suis fatiguée, ma recherche sur les malédictions piétine, Hannah et Sue me battent froid, je ne vois qu'une solution au problème de Zach et seule, ça ne va pas être de la tarte, je déteste le vide qui me cerne et m'étouffe, et je suis en manque de caféine.

Ah, et j'ai également séché mon cours de tango. Il y a un début à tout.

En traversant le salon deux heures plus tard, je surprends Adrian glissant subrepticement dans sa poche un bout de parchemin. Une autre lettre d'amour apportée par un hibou. ? Comme si ça m'intéressait ! Pffui !

* * *

_(narrateur omniscient)_

Blaise offrait une contenance impassible aux yeux de Z dont la tête dépassait de l'âtre.

Z en revanche affichait une mine réjouie :

« Votre histoire a fait la une de La Gazette ! on ne parle que de vous à Londres, et l'incident a déjà été oublié ! dans une semaine ou deux, quand votre affaire se sera tassée, la précédente sera déjà derrière nous.

-Permettez-moi de ne pas exprimer mon ravissement à l'idée que ma vie privée ait pu vous servir. »

Son interlocuteur modéra son enthousiasme en conséquence. Les motifs de réjouissance étaient suffisamment rares pour qu'il savoure ce modeste répit. Peut-être aurait-il revu son optimisme à la baisse s'il avait su que ce petit coup de théâtre n'était pas dû à un sort clément. Rendons à César ce qui est à César, et rendons justice à l'habileté diabolique de l'individu ayant orchestré tout en finesse et en psychologie les amours de Blaise Zabini pour servir ses fins, et que nous connaissons par un surnom indigne de ses qualités intrinsèques, mais dont nous nous satisferons à défaut d'alternative actuelle : nous avons nommé le « Chef ».

* * *

_(Susan)_

Ella…comment as-tu pu effacer nos mémoires ?

Je tente de collecter les indices qui ont mis la puce à l'oreille d'Hannah.

L'attitude d'Eloise devant le livre de Lockhart, la veille de Noël :

_Je tombe en arrêt devant un ouvrage à la couverture rose qui supporte une photographie en pied de Gilderoy Lockhart- tiens, ça faisait bien six ou sept ans qu'on n'avait plus entendu parler de lui ! va-t-il réussir son come-back après une longue traversée du désert ?- avec un titre alléchant : Comment j'ai triomphé d'un sort d'Oubliettes, ou comment j'ai retrouvé mon fabuleux Moi !(…)_

_Je suis assez intriguée par le bouquin de Lockhart :_

_« Peut-être que son expérience constitue la clé qui manquait jusqu'alors aux spécialistes pour guérir d'un sortilège d'Oubliettes._

_-Sue, Lockhart est un affabulateur de première », soupire Hannah._

_« Mais imaginez, pour quelqu'un à qui on a jeté un sort d'Oubliettes ciblé, pas pour le rendre amnésique, mais pour qu'il oublie un événement particulier… »._

_Je bégaie mais j'ai capté l'attention d'Hannah :_

_« Un témoin pourrait retrouver les souvenirs qu'on lui a effacés ? Comme pour Terry Boot ?._

_-Tout à fait ! et pour les victimes de ce sortilège qui l'ignorent, ce serait un moyen de vérifier que leur mémoire est intacte._

_-Je ne te suis plus », m'arrête Hannah._

_Tiens, j'aurais pensé que les objections viendraient d' Eloise, mais après son étonnante révélation, elle demeure muette comme une carpe. Je ne m'en plains pas :_

_« Si on te jette un sortilège d'Oubliettes ciblé, tu oublies et le moment qui vient de s'écouler et le sort qu'on t'a lancé. Et si tout ça n'a pris qu'une dizaine de minutes, tu ne t'alarmeras pas forcément si tu ne te rappelles plus de ce que tu as pu faire pendant ces dizaines de minutes ? Donc nous sommes tous des victimes potentielles de ce sort._

Est-ce pour cette raison qu'Eloise tenta à plusieurs reprises de nous détourner du livre de Lockahrt ? Si nous l'avions lu, peut-être aurions nous réalisé que des pans de notre passé manquaient à l'appel. N'est-ce pas en réconfortant la fiancée de Smith qu'Hannah a compris que sa mémoire avait été modifiée ?

_-C'est exagéré », intervient (enfin) Eloise. « Venez, j'ai entendu dire qu'une nouvelle édition de La vraie Histoire des Fondateurs vient de sortir ! »._

_Mais Hannah se focalise sur le livre. Eloise s'agite :_

_« Ne me dites pas que vous allez tomber dans le panneau et enrichir Gilderoy Lockhart ! Après le scandale des récits de voyage qu'il a dérobés à de vrais aventuriers, vous feriez confiance à cet aigrefin ? »._

_Rougissant, nous secouons la tête et renonçons à suivre la quête de Gilderoy pour retrouver son fabuleux Lui._

Son trouble était le seul élément dont nous disposions pour découvrir le pot aux roses. Comment aurais-je pu comprendre ?

* * *

_(narrateur omniscient)_

Les indices dont Susan avait connaissance étaient bien trop maigres pour qu'elle devine le secret d'Eloise. En revanche, vous, chers lecteurs, disposiez d'un accès quasi-illimité à la psyché d'Eloise qui vous permettait d'additionner deux et deux- et certains d'entre vous l'ont fait, bravo à eux : enoa2, corwin ishigami & Ninniane !

Reprenons les multiples angoisses d'Eloise- une conscience coupable ?:

_Hier, à la librairie, j'ai eu chaud. Enfin, tout ça ne compte plus désormais :Sue change d'idées toutes les cinq minutes, et Hannah a d'autres préoccupations qui la distrairont efficacement de Lockhart._

Puis, après l'attaque des Détraquards, lorsque Hannah montre à Eloise les événements d'une soirée riche en émotions :

_Les événements de la soirée défilèrent à nouveau dans mon esprit. Je retins une grimace alors que les hantises d'Hannah se succédaient à un rythme effréné._

_Oh, oh. Qu'avais-je entrevu ?_

_Hannah affirma sa perplexité par rapport à ses mystérieux dossiers._

_« Dans la panique, des images sans sens apparent jaillissent du tréfonds de l'inconscient. N'y attache pas d'importance », lénifiais je dans mon jargon pseudo-psychologique le plus élaboré, ce qui eut le don de l'apaiser._

En accrochant un souvenir déterré par le Détraquard, souvenir complètement étranger à Hannah,- « _Et comment expliquer ce soi-disant souvenir, ces dossiers que je n'ai jamais vus de ma vie ? »-_ Eloise comprend le risque qu'il s'agisse d'un souvenir appartenant à la période qu'elle a effacée de la mémoire d'Hannah, d'où ses efforts afin de le compter comme négligeable, « une image sans sens apparent jaillissant du tréfonds de l'inconscient ».

Puis, à d'autres reprises, elle fait dévier toute supposition concernant l'importance du souvenir, après s'être assurée qu'il ne peut s'agir que d'un souvenir remontant à LA semaine effacée :

_« Tu restes persuadée que tu n'as jamais vu ces dossiers ? Brièvement, en rangeant un bureau lors de ton stage d'Auror…La forme particulière de leur sceau ne te rappelle rien ?_

_-Non, Ella, je te répète que ces dossiers ne signifient rien ! Je suis prête à jurer que je ne les ai jamais vus !_

_-Ils ne sont pas apparus comme par enchantement, pourtant », objectai-je. « Vous pensez qu'ils ont un rapport avec notre affaire ?_

_-Non », trancha Eloise. Son visage était fermé._

« _Ne nous fourvoyons pas dans un élément qu'Hannah ne peut de toute façon pas éclaircir. Le plus urgent est d'appréhender les individus qui ont monté l'attaque._

Eviter à tout prix qu'Hannah et Susan s'appesantissent sur le passé, tel est l'objectif d'Eloise. Mais son secret devient plus lourd à porter ; une question de Susan lui fait un instant craindre le pire:

_« A propos, tu n'aurais pas quelque chose à avouer à Hannah, Eloïse ?_

_-Pardon ? ». Elle cligna brièvement des yeux, telle une chouette devant la luminosité du jour._

_« Ce nouveau moyen de communication que tu es la seule à pouvoir déclencher !_

_-Ah ! en effet, Hannah, laisse-moi t'expliquer… »_

Hannah remarque par ailleurs l'agitation de son amie :

_Alors qu'Eloïse m'exposait des choses fort peu rassurantes lorsque l'on tenait à préserver la tranquillité de son esprit, je ne pus m'empêcher de m'interroger sur le soupçon de culpabilité que j'avais cru discerner dans ses yeux à la question de Sue._

Nombreuses sont les allusions voilées, les phrases à double-sens :

_Mais de quel droit osé-je critiquer les failles mal dissimulées, grossièrement replâtrées, quand celles-ci trompent leur monde avec une tranquille impudence? Un peu comme_…

Une façade trompeuse, le mensonge ? Si Eloise avait achevé le fond de sa pensée, aurait-elle conclu par « un peu comme moi ? ».

D'autres indices corroborant cette thèse ont été disséminés dans les chapitres précédents, mais ne vous seront pas présentés ici car l'énigme n'est pas encore résolue. Il vous reste à reconstituer l'autre moitié de la solution, mais désormais vous savez de quel côté il faut creuser, puisqu'une personne détient la clé…

* * *

_(narrateur omniscient)_

Eloise avait failli le surprendre! Merci Merlin, elle n'avait rien vu.

Il lui fallait se rendre à l'évidence : l'approche diplomatique n'avait donné aucun succès. Ainsi qu'on le lui avait suggéré, Adrian Pucey allait désormais passer à l'offensive.

* * *

**_Note de l'Auteur: _**

_-remarques, questions,réactions... sont comme à l'accoutumée bienvenues!_

_-le chapitre suivant devrait arriver sous peu, plus court mais avec un ou deux bonus pour compenser: _ _peut-être l'article de la Gazette sur Hannah et Blaise, ou un succédané du chapitre que j'avais l'intention de faire sur les souvenirs des trois héroines de leur répartition à Poudlard... _

_-et encore une fois, félicitations à corwin ishigami, Ninniane & enoa2 pour leurs brillantes déductions!_


	21. Feeling, souvenirs et debriefing

Disclaimer : Harry Potter est à J.K Rowling. L'intrigue de cette histoire (ou son absence totale) me revient.

Merci à **Adorabelle,** **Antigone Shadow**, **laura ellecéa**, **Paule**, **anurb**, **Ezilda**, **'Clochett'**, **Dumbar**, **Maelys**, **Marauder's Mad**, **perrinette &** **enoa2** pour leurs commentaires !

_**Erratum**_ : encore une fois, je me confonds en excuses : il fallait lire Rosier au lieu d'Avery dans le chapitre 20. Cette fic ne comporte pas d'Avery, seul un certain Rosier est décédé dans des circonstances suspectes dans les coupures de presse du chapitre 20. Qu'on se le dise ! (moi en premier )

Enfin, avec tous ces X, Y et Z, il semble y avoir quelques confusions. Je résume donc : jusqu'à présent, nous savons que trois groupes existent :

-Y, identifié comme Justin Finch-Fletchley, sous les ordres de X, non identifié

-le Chef et son Lieutenant, ainsi que certains subordonnés

-un nouvel intervenant, Z, que Blaise Zabini a rencontré.

Et bien sûr, merci à **enoa2**, betalectrice de choc ! C'est grâce à elle que jusqu'au bonus, d'horribles fautes de syntaxe et j'en passe, vous ont été épargnées.

* * *

_(Eloïse)_

La femme pondérée et au sang-froid inébranlable que j'aspire à devenir va conserver son calme.

Le parchemin qu'elle _sait _avoir glissé dans ses notes n'a pas pu disparaître, emportant avec lui la topographie d'un lieu qu'elle n'a pas eu le temps de mémoriser alors qu'il s'agit d'une urgence vitale…

Il me faut ce parchemin ! je n'ai pas le temps de refaire ce plan, et…

Qu'est-ce que c'est que _ça ?_

En lieu et place de mon parchemin, une feuille avec des traits, des ronds, et des signes kabbalistiques griffonnés au hasard en diagonale. Rien qu'à essayer de les déchiffrer, j'en ai le tournis. Et ceci affirmé catégoriquement par une fille qui se coltine des écrits runiques vieux de plusieurs siècles quatorze heures sur vingt-quatre par jour _(avec des pointes à dix-neuf heures ces derniers temps)._

Mes notes ne sont pas sorties de la pièce…sauf lorsque je suis intervenue dans le salon pour détruire les lys kamikazes et que je les ai posées sur le sofa pour mieux agir…

Mon sang ne fait qu'un tour.

« Wood ! »

* * *

_(narrateur omniscient)_

Les portes des chambres s'ouvrirent. Adrian Pucey en jaillit le premier, yeux embrumés :

« Eloïse ? Que se passe-t-il ?

-Rentrez chez vous, Pucey. C'est Wood que j'ai appelé !

-Mais, euh…» tenta timidement Adrian avant de renoncer pour l'instant à faire entendre la voix de la raison à cette Furie glacée.

_Non, il n'était pas peureux ! seulement, son expérience de poursuiveur lui avait permis de développer certains réflexes comme l'esquive ou la retraite discrète et efficace, et très sincèrement il ne se sentait pas de taille, à ce moment précis, à affronter de plein fouet l'humeur massacrante de sa colocataire. _

« Vous repasserez pour le concours d'éloquence. Je dois parler à Wood sur- le-champ !

-Oui, et on peut savoir ce que tu lui veux ? » grommela un Oliver lui aussi en piteux état, comme le constata Adrian avec satisfaction.

_Un compagnon d'infortune ! hourrah !_ Adrian se colla prudemment contre le mur de l'étroit couloir, laissant Oliver en pleine lumière- ce serait toujours ça de répit.

_Vive les paratonnerres, et vive les moldus pour avoir théorisé le concept ! _

Eloïse agitait une feuille de parchemin couverte de gribouillis.

« Ma stratégie ! » fut le cri du cœur d'Oliver.

_C'était donc ça ! réalisa Adrian. Le matin même, Oliver avait été dans tous ses états, fouillant les moindres recoins du sofa, questionnant sans relâche Adrian pour savoir s'il n'avait pas aperçu ses précieux plans…_

_Tout ça pour ça ! Oliver avait-il poussé la paranoïa jusqu'à encoder le parchemin, parce que même en se tordant le cou Adrian n'y voyait pas l'ombre d'un positionnement stratégique, mais des traits, des carrés, des ronds…Au moins, celles de Flint ne comportaient qu'un symbole géométrique- une sorte de petit pois écrasé, façon d'anticiper le résultat escompté- pour désigner l'équipe adverse…_

« Je vous la remettrai une fois que vous m'aurez rendu ma feuille.

-Oui, oui, on verra. Donne-la moi, il n'est pas trop tard pour que je l'envoie à Sheppard.

-A cette heure ? » pipa Adrian.

Apparemment il était le seul que l'idée dérangeait.

« Vous oubliez quelque chose », poursuivit Eloise, persistant à mettre la feuille hors de portée d'Oliver.

« Euh…s'il te plaît ? » tenta le stratège.

« Je veux mon parchemin !

-Mais ça peut attendre, alors que je dois envoyer mes suggestions à Sheppard _maintenant _si les Tornades veulent pouvoir remporter le match de demain ! ».

S'il en avait eu le courage, Adrian lui aurait fait remarquer : 1-qu'il s'agissait du match d'aujourd'hui, techniquement parlant ; 2-que ne pas se montrer plus diplomate avec Eloise était une grave erreur.

Trop tard !

« Il se trouve que j'ai besoin _maintenant_ de ce papier, et qu'il est hors de question que _mes_ plans passent à la trappe parce que les vôtres sont soi-disant prioritaires. Allez me le chercher, et je vous rendrais votre stratégie. Donnant, donnant. »

Oliver soupira, exaspéré :

« Ce matin, j'ai trouvé une feuille qui n'avait rien faire dans mes affaires, alors je l'ai déchirée.

-Vous l'avez déchirée ?

-J'étais énervé et à l'évidence cette feuille ne concernait pas le Quidditch, alors… », il eut un geste négligent de la main.

« Très bien », dit Eloise.

Sa voix calme contrastait avec la lueur démente de ses yeux.

Elle leva les mains…et Adrian crut que ses tympans ne survivraient pas au hurlement d'Oliver.

* * *

_(Eloïse)_

_Deux, quatre, seize…_

Après je cessais de compter.

C'est puéril, mais c'était ça ou la destruction physique complète d'Oliver Wood.

Je refrénais mes élans meurtriers, et déchirais en de multiples petits morceaux les plans si chers à son cœur.

« Voilà ! nous sommes quittes ! »

* * *

_(narrateur omniscient)_

« Tu sais ce que tu viens de faire ? tu viens de réduire à néant le nerf stratégique qui aurait permis aux Tornades de vaincre les Faucons !

-Mais c'est qu'il va me faire verser des larmes ! ton capitaine assumera sa stratégie et le gardien arrêtera les buts…

-Je ne joue pas demain » grinça Oliver, dents serrées.

« Et ça t'étonne ? Si Sheppard t'a mis sur le banc de touche, c'est peut-être parce qu'il en a assez que tu veuilles lui apprendre son métier…

-Il apprécie mes suggestions ! » protesta Oliver.

« Le harcèlement lui aura fait changer d'avis ! je parie que tu l'attends au sortir des vestiaires pour lui soumettre des plans clés en main…

-Je ne l'attends pas à la sortie des vestiaires ! nous avons des moments de récupération que je mets à profit, c'est tout ! ça ne te donnait pas le droit de détruire le fruit de nuits de travail !

-Parce que ce que tu as détruit n'était rien ? J'ai dû recopier manuellement…

-Les sorts de _Duplication,_ ça existe…

-Enlève-moi ce sourire supérieur, Wood ! je ne pouvais pas utiliser de magie dans l'enceinte de la bibliothèque- il est formellement interdit de dupliquer les pages des livres. Pendant quatre heures, moi qui suis nulle en dessin, j'ai crayonné, gommé…Et tu as détruit mon croquis sans état d'âme, parce que ça ne représentait pas de stade de Quidditch ! Grande nouvelle, Wood : ce n'est qu'un sport ! Il existe des gens qui se moquent éperdument du résultat du match de demain ! ».

_Aujourd'hui, _corrigea mentalement Adrian.

Oh, ça s'envenimait. Oliver avait le maintien crispé d'un juge de l'inquisition s'apprêtant à crier sus à l'hérétique.

« Le. Quidditch. Est. Le. Plus. Noble. Des. Sports. Ayant. Jamais. Existé », énonça Oliver, marquant toutes les pauses pour donner du poids à son propos.

Polaire, Eloise répliqua :

« A l'avenir, approche-toi à moins d'un seul mètre de mes livres, de mes notes, de mon café, de mes effets personnels, et le traitement que j'ai réservé aux lys, tu te prendras à souhaiter que j'ai choisi de te l'appliquer. »

Adrian déglutit nerveusement. Oliver, en revanche, railla :

« La liste est complète ? Approche-toi d'un seul centimètre de mes plans, de mes balais ou de mes Balai magazine, et tu le regretteras. »

_Tiens, il a oublié…_

« Et pas touche à mon café ! » ajouta-t-il.

_Eh bien non, finalement…_ Temps pour Super-Pucey, médiateur de génie, d'intervenir !

Adrian fit un bond en direction de sa chambre, en ressortit moins d'une seconde plus tard avec sa baguette-il ne faisait pas confiance à ces deux-là pour ne pas s'entretuer durant son absence- et cria :

_« Rabibocho ! »_

en direction des morceaux de parchemin épars sur le sol.

« Mes plans ! » s'écria Oliver, les saisissant avec amour.

« Où avez-vous jeté les morceaux de mon parchemin ? » s'exclama Eloise, ayant compris -un peu tard- que le sortilège pouvait réparer les dégâts.

Magnanime, Oliver lui indiqua qu'aux dernières nouvelles, ils étaient dans un coin de sa chambre.

Et Adrian observa ses deux phénomènes de colocataires rayonnant de bonheur avec leurs parchemins respectifs entiers. Oliver se dépêcha de l'envoyer par hibou à son capitaine, après en avoir fait un double pour le consulter à nouveau, et Eloise se plongea dans la lecture du sien.

Tout ça dans le couloir.Bon, maintenant il pouvait s'y risquer.

_« _Euh…on peut retourner se coucher alors ? »

* * *

_(Eloïse)_

«Oui, je vous en prie. Merci pour le sortilège, en revanche »- je jetai un regard sombre à Wood- « ce que j'ai dit pour les lys est toujours valable. »

Pucey soupira et Wood leva les yeux au ciel.

« D'accord, je ferai attention la prochaine fois. Je m'excuse d'avoir déchiré ton parchemin, mais tu dois retirer ce que tu as dit sur le Quidditch » exigea-t-il d'un ton sans appel.

Je devinais plus que je ne vis Pucey s'affaisser dans un coin du couloir.

« Je ne hais pas le Quidditch, c'est juste que je n'en fais pas le centre de ma vie » dis-je franchement.

Il nous restait de nombreux mois de colocation…Il me fallait être conciliante.

« Je n'en fais pas le centre de ma vie non plus. C'est juste que je ne comprends pas comment on peut vivre sans », confia Wood, ne me convainquant qu'à moitié.

« On peut reprendre cette conversation au petit-déjeuner ? Eloise, sans vouloir me mêler de ce qui ne me regarde pas, tu devrais dormir. Pourquoi es-tu encore en jean ?

-Tiens ! c'est vrai. J'espère que tu ne passe pas de nuits blanches, c'est très malsain. C'est très important de conserver un rythme de vie régulier- sauf bien sûr quand on est capitaine de l'équipe et qu'on veut de temps en temps élaborer une stratégie pour les matchs de la saison…

-Je voulais consulter mes notes avant d'aller me coucher ».

_Pourquoi ces deux-là me faisaient-ils l'effet d' une écolière prise en faute ?._

«Avant d'aller te coucher ? Eloise, il est trois heures du matin » marmonna Pucey dans un bâillement à s'en décrocher la mâchoire.

En y réfléchissant, cela expliquait l'ensemble tee-shirt/caleçon de Wood et le pyjama vert pomme de Pucey…

« Excusez-moi ! bon, je vais vous souhaiter une bonne nuit, et pour me faire pardonner, je… » J'avais quelques remords à les avoir tirés du lit, ce qui explique l'offre généreuse que je leur fis, en espérant ne pas la regretter ultérieurement…

« Je mets mes réserves de café à votre disposition pour la semaine ! ».

Pucey fit une grimace-quel flagrant manque d'enthousiasme ! buveur de thé, va !-, mais le sourire ravi de Wood me mit mal à l'aise.

Mes précieuses réserves !

Je vous regrettais déjà…

* * *

_(Susan)_

« J'ai un très bon _feeling _», répète Ernie pour la énième fois depuis ce matin.

Remarquez, il peut se le permettre. Ce n'est pas tous les jours qu'on est muté comme attaché culturel (le poste qu'il convoitait) aux Bahamas pour une durée de dix mois.

Dix mois à se dorer la pilule pour « raisons professionnelles », le rêve de tout être normalement constitué, moi y comprise. Ne vous y méprenez pas, vivre à Londres est excitant, mais vous repasserez question ensoleillement fixe et port de chemise hawaïenne.

Une image s'impose à moi, celle d' Ernie dans un tel accoutrement, sirotant un jus de noix de coco et lâchant avec délectation _« ce que c'est cool ! »._

Mais Ernie étant Ernie, la manifestation de cette joie simple et fort compréhensible s'est bornée à la nouvelle souplesse de langage mentionnée ci-dessus- nous n'en sommes pas encore au _cool_, mais au _feeling- _ainsi qu'à un petit discours soigneusement léché, version officielle de « là où le devoir m'envoie, j'irai ! ».

Extraits : _« je suis honoré, heureux et fier, très fier (…) je vais faire le pont entre deux cultures, m'enrichir au contact de la communauté sorcière des Bahamas… » ._

Quand il égraine cette litanie avec la mine la plus compassée du monde, il me prend une envie irrépressible de le secouer comme une feuille du saule cogneur…

Ernie, Ernie, c'est moi, Susan ! tu peux exulter à ton aise devant moi, et avouer que tu vas prendre du bon temps, tout simplement…

Et pour votre gouverne, je ne suis pas jalouse. J'ai simplement le cafard quand je réalise que je n'ai plus d'ambition. Pensez donc, à onze ans j'avais rédigé la liste de mes priorités dans la vie. En numéro 1, avoir un cercle d'amis soudé, en numéro 2, trouver ma voie, et en numéro 3, dénicher mon prince charmant, mon preux chevalier…

La situation actuelle est loin de satisfaire ces critères. En 1, mes meilleures amies refusent de s'adresser la parole : Hannah est déterminée à ne pas céder, et l'entêtement d'Eloise n'est plus à démontrer. En numéro 2, je suis plus perdue que jamais- je commence à douter de mes capacités en Potions, c'est dire ! je n'ai toujours pas résolu l'incident de ma potion ignifuge. Et en dernier, après la trahison du Félon (_ce qui me fait penser que je devrais faire des stocks de fléchettes, en prévision. Les pointes de ces petites choses se brisent si facilement sur les photos des anciens petits amis déloyaux…),_ je suis triste et seule. Pourquoi cette paire d'yeux verts me suit-elle partout ?

Euh, prétendons que vous n'avez pas entendu ma dernière observation.

* * *

_(Hannah)_

Les déclarations de Blaise ont été efficaces. Aucun photographe embusqué, pas de Rita Skeeter en alerte, je peux reprendre mes activités normales.

Mis à part le fait que je veux trucider Blaise et Eloise pour leur silence, je ne suis animée d'aucune intention homicide alors que je pénètre dans Sainte-Mangouste pour prendre des nouvelles d'Alessandra.

« Elle est endormie », m'explique l'infirmière.

Par acquis de conscience, je m'enquiers de l'état de Smith.

« Elle ne vous a pas informé ?

-Qui ça ?

-Une jeune fille qui vient tous les jours- elle reste juste le temps de connaître les dernières évolutions de M. Smith. »

_Eloise !_

«Son état semblait stable jusqu'à présent, mais il y a eu des complications.

-Des complications ?

-Si les Médicomages ne découvrent pas l'origine exacte de la malédiction, et ce très vite, l'état comateux de M. Smith pourrait s'avérer irréversible.

-Vous voulez dire qu'il ne se réveillera jamais ?

-Je vous assure que les Médicomages font leur possible. Pauvre jeune homme ! au moins il a la consolation d'ignorer que sa fiancée ne se souvient plus de lui, » soupire l'infirmière.

Je prends la défense d'Alessandra :

« Elle a été frappée par plusieurs sortilèges d'amnésie !

-Je ne dis pas le contraire. Il est tout à fait normal, étant donné les circonstances, qu'elle ne se rappelle pas des événements ayant précédé son arrivée à l'hôpital- mais il y a certaines choses que tous les sortilèges d'amnésie du monde ne peuvent effacer…

-Je ne vous comprends pas…

-Le cœur, Mademoiselle » conclut énigmatiquement l'infirmière avant de retourner auprès de ses patients.

Quelle discussion déprimante. La mémoire nous joue de drôles de tours.

Pourquoi revois-je soudain une petite fille qui s'en allait à Poudlard, nerveuse suite aux recommandations de son père ?

_« Et si je ne suis pas répartie à Gryffondor ?_

_-Les Gryffondors sont les meilleurs », avait décrété Papa._

_Maman avait souri :_

_« Je ne connais pas très bien ce système de maisons, et je soupçonne ton père de ne pas être complètement objectif. Je crois que tu as l'étoffe d'une Serdaigle pour ton sérieux, mais n'importe quelle maison me conviendra du moment que tu y sois à ta place. En revanche, je t'imagine mal parmi les Serpentards. »_

_D'après ce que Papa m'en avait dit, moi non plus. Si j'avais su…_

_Mes pensées vont à Blaise. Et j'entends à nouveau mon nom appelé par le Professeur McGonagall, je me revois maudire tout bas le sort qui m'a affublé d'un nom commençant par « A » et les petits veinards dont le nom commençait par « Z ». Ils n'auraient pas à subir le poids des regards braqués sur eux comme ils le seraient sur moi, et…_

« Seamus ! ».

Mon collègue m'attend à la sortie de l'hôpital.

« Il y a un problème ? Quoi de neuf pour les autorisations d'accès aux biens de Malfoy ? ».

Seamus fait grise mine :

« Nous butons sur un os. Le grimoire dont Malfoy nous a parlé n'est pas enregistré sur la liste qu'on m'a remise, et le fisc nie l'avoir eu en sa possession.

-C'est une impasse…Comment Malfoy a-t-il pu mentir sur une affaire aussi importante ? Nous avons besoin d'une solution, Seamus : Smith risque de ne pas se réveiller du tout si nous ne mettons pas la main sur ce stupide grimoire, ou assimilé, puisque son existence est sujette à caution !

-Hannah, Malfoy n'a peut-être pas menti. »

Et il se tait.

« Oui ? Mais encore ?

-Je ne peux pas t'en dire plus. Zabini s'occupe de tout, il t'expliquera mieux que moi quel est le Plan.

-Oh, Zabini s'en occupe, tu es dans le secret des dieux, et la petite Poufsouffle sera mise au courant quand on le jugera nécessaire ? C'est bien ce que tu essaies de me dire, Seamus ? Vous savez que je commence à en avoir plus qu'assez qu'on pratique la loi du silence autour de moi ?

-Hannah, calme-toi…Tes yeux sont plus sombres que d'habitude quand tu es en colère, tu le savais ? » plaisante Seamus.

« Et tu sais ce que tu peux dire de ma part à l'insaisissable Zabini ?

-Hé ! ne me mêle pas à vos querelles d'amoureux ! »

De saisissement, je balbutie :

« Nous ne sommes pas…Nous ne sommes plus…

-Hannah, je suis moins facile à berner que la Gazette. Quant à tes griefs envers Zabini, tiens ! ».

Il me lance un objet que j'attrape au vol, par réflexe :

« Une chaussure ? Mais que diantre Seamus…

-Tu le lui diras en face ! ».

Et dans un tourbillon, je m'évapore, la dernière chose que je vois étant un visage malicieux de farfadet irlandais…

* * *

_(Susan)_

La Répartition est un moment décisif, surtout lorsque l'on a onze ans et qu'on est persuadé que le Choixpeau va vous dire qui vous êtes. Comme l'un de ces tests de personnalité de _Sorcière Magazine_, dont je raffolais autrefois, mais en plus sérieux- un bidule des Fondateurs, ça dégageait quand même plus de puissance magique qu'un petit test de rien du tout…

Jamais Hannah et Eloise ne m'ont raconté leur répartition, pas plus que je leur ai avoué ce qui s'était réellement passé lors de la mienne, ce qui encourage tous les pronostics.

Ma famille croit dur comme fer que j'aurais pu être envoyée à Gryffondor, mais que le Choixpeau n'y a pas mis du sien. Je pense qu'Hannah aurait pu être envoyée à Serdaigle -elle nous a fait une belle dépression nerveuse au moment des Buses, mais Eloise prétend que les vantardises d'Ernie sur ses performances en quota d'heures de révision par jour auraient affecté quiconque prenant très au sérieux ses études (Hannah savait déjà qu'elle voulait devenir Auror et que ses examens s'avéreraient déterminants pour la suite). Pour Eloise, si le Choixpeau a hésité, c'est entre Poufsouffle et Gryffondor : « Hannah éprouve une telle propension à sauver la veuve et l'orphelin ». Pour ma propre répartition, je n'obtiens que des haussements d'épaule : « tu es si imprévisible- tu es inclassable ». Quand à Eloise, Hannah et moi nous accordons à la ranger parmi les ascendants Serpentards.

C'est à ce moment que pointe le doute : et si les tendances serpentardiennes d'Eloise l'avaient emporté sur sa sagesse de Serdaigle ? Effacer notre mémoire, ce n'est pas rien, tout de même !

Comment régler la situation entre mes deux obstinées ? Espérer faire craquer Eloise de cette manière me paraît un peu cruel, et très inefficace. Elle a sa fierté, et je la vois mal ramper à nos pieds en nous demandant pardon. Et puis, c'est un châtiment digne de Justin Le Félon, pas de ma meilleure amie.

* * *

_(Hannah)_

Seamus aurait pu me prévenir que la chaussure était un Portoloin !

Je me retrouve soudainement au beau milieu d'un vaste salon que je ne reconnais pas.

Blaise se tient devant moi, plus composé que jamais :

« Hannah, bienvenue au manoir Zabini. »

Il me semble étrangement sur ses gardes. Très bien, s'il ne veut pas clarifier ses « cordialement », je ne le forcerais pas. Restons froide et professionnelle :

« Que se passe-t-il avec le grimoire dont nous a parlé Malfoy ? Existe-t-il, oui ou non ?

-Nous avons un problème.

-Je ne te le fais pas dire : l'état de Smith s'est aggravé- il faut un antidote que les Médicomages ne possèdent pas.

-Le grimoire de Malfoy existe, mais nous ferions mieux d'envisager d'autres possibilités.

-Le fisc mentirait ?

-Il ne s'agit pas d'un adversaire du calibre d'Ombrage. Hannah, ma maison a été fouillée de fond en comble par les Langues-de-Plomb il y a deux jours, en vertu de la nouvelle loi. »

Je fais appel à ma mémoire :

« La loi sur la confiscation des ouvrages traitant de magie noire ?

-Exactement. Il est probable que le livre de Draco a été repris au fisc par les Langues-de-Plomb, et le fait qu'il ne figure plus sur les listes d'enregistrement prouve qu'ils n'ont pas l'intention de le rendre.

-Même si le bureau des Aurors leur réclame ? »

Blaise a un sourire désabusé :

« Le pouvoir des Langues-de-Plomb est réputé pour être occulte et déplaire souverainement aux Aurors. Mais ils sont sortis renforcés par la guerre, et leurs domaines de compétence ne cessent de s'accroître. Ils sont sur une pente ascendante, pour une raison qui nous échappe. Ce n'est pas le moment de leur demander des faveurs qu'ils ne sont pas contraints d'accorder. »

Je réfléchis à toute vitesse :

« Le Magenmagot pourrait faire pression…

-Le Magenmagot a voté la loi à la majorité, et il estime que seuls les Langues-de-Plomb peuvent l'appliquer. Il leur a également accordé une sorte de marge d'interprétation.

-Et le Ministre ?

-Il est critiqué au sein de son propre camp. S'attaquer de front à l'étoile montante des Langues-de-Plomb n'est pas judicieux d'un point de vue tactique. Et avec le passé de chef des Aurors de Scrimgeour, les Langues-de-Plomb auraient beau jeu de dénoncer le produit de la rivalité Langues-de-plomb/Aurors.

-Tu t'es penché sur la question…

-Curiosité personnelle », coupe Blaise.

« Que faire alors ? ».

Je me sens désespérée. La vie de Smith est en jeu. Un bref instant, je m'interroge sur l'état d'Eloise, mais je chasse bien vite mon inquiétude. Je ne ferai pas le premier pas.

« Allons à Azkaban ».

Mais c'est qu'il est sérieux !

« Corrige mon ouïe défectueuse s'il en est besoin, mais tu as proposé que nous nous rendions dans cet endroit ? »

Placide, Blaise répond :

« Notre autre piste à explorer concerne directement les agresseurs de Smith. Personne ne s'est vraiment interrogé sur les raisons de l'attaque.

-Il avait quitté le monde sorcier après la guerre. Il s'est retrouvé au mauvais endroit, au mauvais moment pour son grand retour ?

-Il avait amené une moldue avec lui, je crois ? Et si leurs agresseurs étaient conscients de cela et avaient réagi pour punir un traître à son sang, cela nous ramène à une agression de nostalgiques du Seigneur des Ténèbres, non ? Hannah ? Hannah ? »

Je sors de ma transe :

« Oui, jusque-là, je te suis.

-Or, nous avons eu connaissance de l'existence d'un groupuscule qui distribue des tracts à caractère tendancieux. S'ils étaient passés de la parole aux actes ? ».

La lumière se fait jour :

« Malcolm Baddock ? Mais il a été condamné sans revenir sur ses déclarations d'innocence.

-Peut-être l'a-t-on mal interrogé. C'est une chance à prendre. »

Je prends ma pose la plus insouciante :

«Nous la prendrons. Seamus et Malfoy nous accompagnent ?

-J'ai fait jouer mes réseaux, mais l'autorisation de visite que j'ai obtenue n'est valable que pour deux personnes.

-Seamus mérite d'assister à un interrogatoire autant que moi.

-Hannah, cet acte de bonne camaraderie te fait honneur. Cependant, il serait bon que tu apprennes à sauter sur les opportunités dont tu meurs d'envie sans y renoncer par excès d'intégrité. Hannah, j'ai rendez-vous. Je te dis à demain, quatorze heures devant Azkaban. »

Ainsi congédiée, je reprends la chaussure et quitte le salon du manoir Zabini ainsi que son propriétaire. Je suis confuse : il souffle le chaud et le froid, me traite avec professionnalisme sans évoquer notre mésaventure avec la Gazette.

Plusieurs choses me glacent :

**1**-je n'aime pas Azkaban. On me l'a décrit comme un endroit froid, sombre et humide ; or, les caves, grottes et autres lieux correspondant à ces critères ont tendance à me rendre quelque peu claustrophobe. J'avoue à ma grande honte que mon allusion à Seamus n'était pas désintéressée, mais quand vous êtes Poufsouffle, on vous prête toute sortes de bonnes intentions…

**2-**Blaise a parlé de Voldemort comme du Seigneur des Ténèbres…Seuls ses fidèles lui donnaient ce titre, et aujourd'hui, tout le monde fait un effort pour prononcer son nom…

Ajoutez à cela l'impression qu'il me mentait comme un arracheur de dents, et aussi…

_« J'ai rendez-vous… »_

Il n'a pas dit avec qui…Est-ce sa manière détournée de me faire comprendre qu'il m'a remplacée ?

* * *

_(Eloïse_) 

Un coup d'œil à ma glace avant de sortir. J'ai l'air d'un vampire. Rien d'étonnant à cela, je me ronge les sangs. Pour Zach, pour Hannah…

J'ai perdu la confiance de mes meilleures amies, j'ai trahi les rares personnes qui m'accordaient encore leur amitié- je ne parle pas de Zach, qui est hors concours pour le moment, mais de Griselda, à qui j'ai rendu visite il y a quelques jours, après avoir appris les mauvaises nouvelles de Sainte Mangouste.

Alors qu'elle me confiait son inquiétude à mon sujet- tout ça pour quelques leçons de tango manquées !-, accrue par le fait que je n'avais pas répondu à son hibou (il s'est probablement perdu en route, car je n'ai strictement rien reçu), et qu'elle poursuivait en me réprimandant gentiment : _« l'assiduité est la clé du succès ! vous commenciez à faire des progrès, mais je vous avertis, vous allez tout perdre si vous vous mettez à sécher les cours ! »,_ j'utilisais ma Légilimencie sur elle.

Je trouvais dans son esprit la réponse à mes questions, mais cela justifiait-il que j'abuse de sa confiance ?

_Oui !_

Jetant un regard sombre au miroir, j'agite ma baguette magique et mon reflet s'améliore significativement. Je peux sortir à présent, Sue m'a donné rendez-vous. Je m'y rends car c'est ma dernière chance de rallier le BAM à ma cause.

En sortant, je tombe sur un colocataire dépressif- sa précieuse stratégie a probablement été jetée aux orties par un capitaine excédé. Ce n'est pas mon sixième sens qui parle, mais le souvenir encore frais d'une Beuglante reçue une heure après l'envoi express de la stratégie de Wood aux aurores. Pucey arbore une mine encore plus hagarde- ce garçon accorde trop de prix à ses douze heures de sommeil par nuit.

Je quitte ces joyeux lurons sur un « bonne journée ! » exagérément dynamique, qui me donne la satisfaction de voir Pucey sursauter et me lancer un regard lourd de reproche.

En revanche, Wood fronce les sourcils et me fixe avec la même concentration que si j'étais un Brossdur défaillant, en bref, le rebut des balais.

Il faut que je file.

* * *

_(Susan)_

_« Tiens, tiens, une Bones !_

_-Tout sauf Gryffondor…Tout sauf Gryffondor…_

_-Gryffondor te conviendrait pourtant, tu es impulsive et courageuse…Beaucoup de Bones y sont allés._

_-Justement ! je ne veux pas être une nouvelle Bones, je veux être moi !_

_-Tu es bien confuse, jeune Susan, mais je te comprends », gloussa le Choixpeau_.

_Des pensées peu amènes me traversèrent l'esprit._

_« Je t'entends, tu sais », fit observer mon interlocuteur._

_« Désolée…_

_-C'est bon, j'ai entendu pire. Alors, où pourrais-je te placer ?_

_-Le vert me va bien au teint », suggérais-je. _

_« Ce n'est pas une très bonne idée », affirma le Choixpeau avec conviction._

_En distinguant mieux les faces des Vert et argent attablés, je dus reconnaître qu'en effet, ce n'était pas une idée des plus excellentes._

_« Serdaigle ? Hum…_

_-Avec ces rats de bibliothèque ? Je m'ennuierais à mort ! non, je veux bien aller à Poufsouffle._

_-Poufsouffle ? C'est une maison très calme, tu sais…Il y a plus d'animation chez les Gryffondor._

_-Je veux des amis sur qui je pourrais compter. La loyauté est très répandue chez les Poufsouffles, non ?_

_-Tu as gagné, petite obstinée…POUFSOUFFLE_ ! »

_J'allais m'asseoir auprès d'une fillette avec des couettes…_

Le BAM ne peut pas se disloquer. Je vais tenter de raisonner Eloise. Pourquoi pas Hannah ? J'ai déjà essayé, mais je suis entre l'enclume et le marteau.

« Tu voulais me voir ? Où est Hannah ?

-Eloise, tu peux arrêter de jeter des regards suspicieux autour de toi, elle ignore que je t'ai donné rendez-vous. Nous ne t'avons pas tendu une embuscade pour te soutirer des informations sur ton geste ! » ajoutai-je avec exaspération.

C'était vexant de sentir Eloise sur ses gardes. En revanche…

« Mais si tu pouvais nous fournir une explication, plus vite cette affaire sera enterrée, mieux cela vaudra ! après tout, ça ne peut pas être si terrible que ça, non ? » demandai-je avec espoir.

Eloise fixa un point derrière moi :

« Il vous est impossible d'oublier ? Vous ne pouvez pas voir cette affaire comme…une erreur, un incident de parcours ? Si je vous disais qu'il s'agit d'une expérimentation qui a mal tourné… ?

-Hannah ne te croira pas. Moi non plus d'ailleurs. On ne jette pas des sorts d'Oubliette aussi précis par accident. Eloise, j'ai été très patiente et à l'écoute jusqu'à présent, et si je t'ai laissé le bénéfice du doute, c'est parce que je veux te faire confiance, mais si tu persistes à garder le silence, cela nous fera beaucoup de mal, crois-moi. Nous avons besoin les unes des autres.

-C'est vrai, j'ai besoin de vous. Et ça ne peut pas attendre. Sue, j'ai besoin du BAM au complet.

-Pour quoi faire ? Hannah refusera de t'aider tant que tu ne te seras pas expliquée. Et je refuse aussi d'être la bonne poire. Ce n'est pas parce que nous sommes des Poufsouffles…

-Susan, tu seras mon émissaire auprès d'Hannah. Ma proposition te concerne également.» dit froidement Eloise. « Puisque vous ne me faites pas confiance, voici le contrat : vous avez jusqu'à demain pour accepter de m'aider…

-De t'aider pour quoi ? » coupai-je, excédée par tant de mystère.

« J'aurais pu le dire à mes amies, mais dans ce cas je préfère attendre que vous vous soyez engagées à apporter votre concours. En échange, je vous donnerai toutes les explications que vous souhaitez, une fois votre mission remplie, si vous l'acceptez. »

J'en étais abasourdie.

« Du chantage ? Tu nous fais chanter ?

-Vous ne me laissez pas le choix. Hannah ne m'aidera pas…

-Moi non plus !

-Sans elle, nous n'avons aucune chance.

-Et moi, je compte pour des prunes ?

-Tu ne comprends pas, Sue. S'il ne tenait qu'à moi, ce marché n'existerait pas.

-Hannah refusera !

-Tu crois ça ? ». Elle eut un sourire amer. « Hannah n'a jamais su ce qui était bon pour elle. »

_Pop !_

Comment allais-je l'annoncer à Hannah ? Entre le marteau et l'enclume, vous disais-je…

* * *

_(Eloise)_

J'avais fondé de grands espoirs sur ma rencontre avec Sue, afin de trouver un point d'accord. Ce qui n'était que justice, puisque techniquement, je ne lui ai jamais jeté de sort d'Oubliettes.

Malheureusement, elle l'ignore. J'avais souhaité ne jamais avoir à leur avouer ce qui s'est passé. Hannah a mal choisi son moment pour découvrir mon implication dans son amnésie partielle.

Mais y a-t-il un « bon » moment pour découvrir la vérité ? Les mensonges, la dissimulation, l'omission et tous ces euphémismes pour déguiser la triste réalité, ont été inventés pour de bonnes raisons…

* * *

_(Susan)_

« Répète un peu, Susan Ermengarde ! ».

Ne tuez pas le messager ! un peu d'indulgence, Hannah !

« Ainsi, Eloise Celestine croit qu'elle peut m'imposer ses conditions !

-C'est une proposition… » tentais-je timidement.

« C'est du chantage carabiné, oui ! Et pour une mission dont nous ignorons tout !

-C'est une offre à prendre ou à laisser, je le crains.

-C'est honteux !

-N'oublie pas qu'Eloise a failli être envoyée à Serpentard…C'est un mode de raisonnement particulier qui motive ses actions.

-Quelle blague ! Ce n'est pas une excuse ! »

* * *

_(Hannah)_

Il est facile d'invoquer la maison de Salazar pour justifier tous les coups tordus. Zabini est plus énigmatique qu'un Sphinx égyptien ? C'est un Serpentard ! Malfoy est arrogant, narcissique et considère que le reste du monde est à son service ! normal, c'est un Serpentard !

En sens inverse maintenant : Hannah Abbot a été envoyée à Poufsouffle ? C'est donc une fille gentille et influençable que l'on peut manipuler à l'envi !

_« Hannah Abbot, hmm ? Je vois un grand potentiel…_

_-Ah bon ?_

_-Du courage, en grande quantité…Gryffondor te conviendrait…Mais aussi, de l'ambition, beaucoup d'ambition. Alors comme ça, on veut figurer parmi les grands sorciers de sa génération et avoir un jour une carte de Chocogrenouille à son effigie ? _

_-Arrêtez de fouiller mon cerveau et envoyez-moi à Gryffondor ! mon père veut que j'y aille !_

_-Sans oublier qu' Albus Dumbledore ainsi que la majorité des plus grands sorciers ont transité par cette maison avant d'accomplir leurs exploits, n'est-ce pas ? As-tu jamais envisagé Serpentard ? _

-_Vous êtes fou ? Je ne suis pas du tout faite pour Serpentard ! je ne suis pas calculatrice et…_

_-Serpentard te permettra de nourrir tes ambitions et de réaliser ton potentiel. Parfois, je n'envoie pas les élèves dans les maisons qui reflètent ce qu'ils sont, mais ce qu'ils pourraient être…_

_-Papa me tuerait ! Et ces élèves…je ne serais pas heureuse à Serpentard ! _

_-Bon, bon, si tu en es convaincue. C'était un risque à prendre._

_-Je n'aime pas prendre plus de risques qu'il n'en faut. Je veux une maison tranquille, avec des élèves qui ne me mettront pas de bâtons dans les roues…_

_-Je connais une maison où tu peux t'épanouir à ton rythme et te faire des amis loyaux. On y travaille dur, mais les récompenses sont grandes. Oublie Gryffondor…_

_-Mais…_

_-Assez discuté ! Je t'envoie à POUFSOUFFLE ! »_

_Papa fut mécontent, mais s'il avait été mis au courant du fin mot de l'histoire…_

_Nul ne l'a jamais su. Pas même Eloise. Elle ignore qu'elle n'est pas la seule presque-serpentarde du groupe, et qu'on ne manipule pas si facilement... _

* * *

_(Eloise)_

Il se fait tard. Je gribouille sur mon plan, insérant de nouvelles modifications ça et là. Sortant de ma chambre, j'entends mes colocataires discuter :

« Tu en es certain ? » demande Adrian, qui me tourne le dos.

« Je suis catégorique- ce balai a été maquillé, trafiqué pour ressembler à un Nimbus flambant neuf…

-Le balai ? Quel balai ? ».

Pauvre Pucey, perdu au milieu des histoires de balai de Wood. Ce garçon ne s'arrête jamais.

« Je viens de te le dire, un Brossdur qui a été maquillé pour ressembler à un Nimbus ! c'est criminel, il faut que nous intervenions ! Bonsoir Eloise !

-Bonsoir, Eloise ! Tu étais là ?

-Plus pour longtemps, Pucey. Je vous laisse en bonne compagnie ! »

* * *

Il était tôt. J'attendais le hibou d'Hannah et de Sue qui signerait notre arrêt de mort ou sauverait Zacharias. 

Pour être tout à fait honnête, en dépit de toute la caféine absorbée par mon système, j'avais l'impression d'avoir été heurtée de plein fouet par deux Magicobus et d'être empêtrée dans le marasme de la fameuse gelée verte de Sue dès que je voulais avancer.

Pucey et Wood étaient là. (encore). Décidément je ne pouvais faire un pas sans qu'ils surgissent de tous les recoins de l'appartement. Je puisais dans ma fierté et disais adieu à ma démarche titubante.

« Eloise, tu as quelque chose au pied ? Tu t'es tordu la cheville peut-être ? »

* * *

_(n__arrateur omniscient)_

Adrian Pucey s'autocensura tout net devant le regard d'Eloise qui ne pouvait avoir qu'une seule interprétation :

_**« Osez poursuivre dans cette voie, et je ferai de vous du toast flambé ».**_

Il savait ne pas taquiner la Chance. Cela ne découragea pas Oliver, en revanche _-"Merlin protège sa belle âme !"_ souhaita Adrian avec ferveur.

« Tu boîtes comme Gibson après sa chute de cinq mètres. Il s'était mal réceptionné, quelle idée de projeter sa cheville comme…

-Je ne boîte pas !

-Et je suis Marcus Flint ! »

La bravoure des Gryffondor à l'œuvre, quel régal…Surtout lorsque l'on était spectateur. Mais comme d'innocents badauds font souvent l'objet de vilains dommages collatéraux, Adrian se plongea ostensiblement dans la lecture de la Gazette, le dépliant tel un drapeau blanc -il espérait que si les barrières d'Eloise cédaient, son inconscient reconnaîtrait l'analogie et épargnerait le candide Serpentard.

« Où est mon pot de café ? » exigea le dragon- pardon, Eloise.

« Je l'ai rangé sur l'étagère. C'est un peu haut, tu as besoin d'aide ? » taquina Oliver.

Eloise plissa les yeux :

« Je suis parfaitement capable de l'attraper toute seule, merci. »

Elle se haussa sur la pointe des pieds, renversa la tête en arrière, tendit un bras…

* * *

_(Eloise)_

« Tu as besoin d'aide ? »

Quelle suffisance ! il me défie, je le sais. Sinon pourquoi aurait-il rangé ce pot de café sur l'étagère la plus haute, au fin fond de la cuisine ?

J'escaladerai s'il le faut, mais il est hors de question que j'aille chercher ma baguette ou que je lui demande de l'aide !

_Veni, vidi, vici, _telle est ma devise.

Je subodore quelque complot machiavélique…Wood avait une drôle de lueur dans le regard, et Pucey prenait un air trop innocent pour être honnête. Wood m'a défiée, je remporterai la manche !

Ma vue se brouille, je bascule en arrière et je formule deux dernières pensées cohérentes :

mon crâne va s'éclater sur le sol de la cuisine et ce damné Choixpeau n'était peut-être pas en train de commettre une erreur d'aiguillage quand il a voulu m'envoyer à Gryffondor : "_tu ne sais pas résister à un défi"._

* * *

_(narrateur omniscient)_

Pour ceux de nos lecteurs que le sort du crâne d'Eloise Midgen inquiéterait, nous mettons immédiatement fin au suspense qui vous taraude : non, la boîte crânienne d'Eloise Midgen ne fut pas réduite en bouillie sur le carrelage de la cuisine, car ladite Eloise Midgen fut rattrapée in extremis par les bras puissants d'Oliver Wood.

Les examinateurs les plus prosaïques attribueront ce sauvetage aux réflexes de Quidditch du gardien émérite, les plus romantiques à un sixième sens l'ayant alerté du danger encouru par l'être aimé.

Nous ne nous prononcerons pas, mais peut-être certains déchanteront-ils lorsqu'ils apprendront qu'Oliver Wood était d'autant mieux placé pour rattraper Eloise Midgen qu'il était l'instigateur du plan machiavélique pour…

« Et maintenant ? » s'enquit Oliver.

Adrian sourit :

« J'ai déjà envoyé un hibou. »

* * *

_(Eloise) _

Je déteste l'idée qu'ils m'aient vue en position de faiblesse. Mais qu'est-ce qui m'a pris de m'évanouir comme ça ?.Je connais les vertiges habituels : on s'accroche fermement à quelque chose en attendant qu'ils passent, on ne s'écrase pas au sol devant témoins !

Des éclats de voix –je veux dormir, sauvages !

Mais…on dirait Susan et Hannah…

J'ignore comment elles ont eu mon adresse ou si elles ont été prévenues, un fait demeure, indéniable : elles sont là

Une vague de soulagement déferle en moi : j'ai envie de rire, de pleurer, de leur tendre les bras…

Attendez une minute- je repasse dans ma tête toutes les niaiseries sentimentales que j'ai débitées. Elles représentent la preuve irréfutable que je suis une épave émotionnelle à bien des égards.

Pourtant, même ce constat déprimant en soi n'entache pas ma joie de les revoir. Quelle sotte mélodramatique j'étais de craindre qu'elles m'aient abandonnée ! Nous parlons de Sue et d'Hannah, les meilleures amies que moi, Eloise Midgen, moche, pessimiste, cynique et asociale, j'aurais pu souhaiter. Je ne les mérite pas. Tout ce que je peux faire pour les remercier en échange est de tenir ma…

« Eloise ! tu croyais t'en tirer facilement ! le répit est terminé, et nous allons discuter !

-Mille milliards de mille gargouilles galopantes ! comment as-tu osé nous cacher que tu avais ces deux ! tu voulais les garder pour toi toute seule, avoue ? » questionne Sue, mi-furieuse mi-taquine.

Elle me regarde sans me voir, des étoiles plein les yeux. Je ne veux pas savoir duquel de mes colocataires elle s'est amourachée…

« Ce ne serait pas la première chose que tu garderais pour toi seule. Tu chéris l'idée d'en savoir toujours plus que nous autres simples mortels », déclare Hannah, acerbe, avant de s'interrompre, une nouvelle expression se dessinant peu à peu sur son visage.

J'ai agi avec impulsivité, et de manière que certains observateurs jugeront disproportionnée. Emotions et magie ne font jamais bon ménage, j'étais bien placée pour le savoir. Et je commis à l'encontre de mes deux « anciennes » amies, puisque toutes deux avaient clairement renoncé au titre, un acte inédit.

* * *

_(narrateur omniscient)_

Un « _Impedimenta !_ » suivi d'un « _Collaporta_ » retentissant fit s'interrompre Adrian Pucey et Oliver Wood.

Les réflexes de Quidditch d'Oliver Wood lui permirent de rattraper Hannah Abbott en plein vol plané. Susan Bones n'eut pas cette chance, Adrian Pucey demeurant fidèle à sa ligne de conduite « j'esquive ! », au détriment de l'approche woodienne « j'intercepte ce qui va entrer dans mon espace vital ». Elle s'écrasa donc au sol.

Oliver déposa galamment Hannah sur le sofa- cette dernière se laissa faire, muette- et passa sans transition au debriefing de la situation :

« J'imagine que nous pouvons en déduire que le Plan A n'a pas fonctionné. On passe à _mon_ Plan B, maintenant, Adrian. »

Adrian, dompté, hocha docilement la tête.

* * *

_(narrateur omniscient)_

Impavide, Blaise Zabini fixa froidement la sorcière qui lui faisait face, avant de lâcher :

« Tu n'aurais jamais dû revenir en Angleterre. »

* * *

_Bonus (choisi par Marauder's Mad)_

_Revenons, si vous le voulez bien, sur les derniers jours précédant les événements relatés ci-dessus, et qui avaient conduit nos pacifiques colocataires à adopter ces mesures drastiques._

Adrian Pucey n'était absolument pas du genre à se mêler de ce qui ne le regardait pas, tout le monde vous le confirmera.

Cependant, certains détails ne lui avaient pas échappé. Il avait déduit du fait que sa colocataire, Eloise Midgen, repoussait constamment ses offres de bon voisinage, qu'elle détestait toutes formes de relations sociales avancées. Elle était tenace. Lui aussi. Quand il avait emménagé, il avait décidé qu'avant que le bail soit échu, les trois colocataires auraient sympathisé.

Inutile de préciser que ce que Pucey voulait, Pucey l'obtenait. En règle générale, et dans un contexte dans lequel les règles habituelles s'appliquaient : il avait toujours imputé l'échec de sa tentative de putsch au sommet de l'équipe de Quidditch de Serpentard par la peur qu'inspirait Marcus Flint à tous les membres (Adrian y compris), peur propre à décourager toutes tentatives de déboulonnage.

Et puis, la proposition qu'il avait fait circuler au vestiaire était certes admirable d'un point de vue démocratique, mais le vote d'une motion de censure contre Marcus Flint, capitaine de l'équipe des Serpentards, pour « traitements inhumains » _(exemple à l'appui : les entraînements_), « tentatives de corruption » sur des membres divers et variés du corps estudiantin _(plus que des tentatives, les pressions exercées par le capitaine s'étaient révélées efficaces, au grand dam_ _d'Adrian),_ et autres motifs, était une idée aberrante pour les coéquipiers d'Adrian. Il aurait mieux fait de se taire, de ne pas « chercher » un adversaire aussi terrifiant que Marcus Flint, ou alors de proposer une **vraie** alternative pour que ses coéquipiers envisageassent de le suivre.

Quelle alternative, me direz-vous ? Oh, je l'ignore…Mélanger à la sauce de son steak tartare une pincée de poudre d'Hadès, ingrédient que le Professeur Rogue avait plusieurs fois mentionné lors de discussions informelles avec les membres de sa maison lors de leur cinquième année.

_( Rétrospectivement, il est d'ailleurs surprenant qu'un tel sujet ait été abordé par le Professeur Rogue lors de ces réunions d'information sur les possibilités d'orientation s'offrant aux élèves après leurs BUSES, mais nous mettons en garde les lecteurs contre toute pensée qui mettrait en doute les intentions du Professeur Rogue, qui nous n'en doutons pas un instant, a été victime de ce fléau qui touche les meilleurs d'entre nous : le hors sujet). _

Adrian avait retenu la leçon _(ainsi qu'un œil au beurre noir, courtoisie de Marcus Flint en personne). _Désormais, il n'interviendrait plus jamais dans les affaires de ses concitoyens.

Depuis quelques temps, il avait deviné qu'Eloise ne se faisait plus de vrais repas. La preuve : elle ne l'avait pas houspillé pour ne pas avoir ôté le sortilège de sa table _(vous vous souvenez ? les plats ambulants)._

En nutritionniste avisé, il s'était ému du régime alimentaire qu'elle suivait. Sa conscience professionnelle le poussait à agir. Mais pas seul. Sans rire, les regards noirs d'Eloise lui rappelaient désagréablement ceux de Marcus Flint, par leur intensité malveillante.

Il lui fallait donc s'assurer d'un allié dans la place. Oliver Wood était le candidat idéal : déjà, l'appartement ne fourmillait pas de colocataires- l'exclusion numérique avait joué-, ensuite, rien de plus facile pour un Serpentard rusé que de manipuler un Gryffondor au grand cœur. En cas de pépin, l'activisme visible d'Oliver en ferait le récipiendaire parfait de la colère d'Eloise, alors que lui, Adrian, le " cerveau " de l'affaire, ainsi qu' il aimait se considérer, serait blanc comme neige.

Ainsi, c'était avec Oliver qu'il avait entamé la phase 1 : phase diplomatique, pour convaincre Eloise de s'alimenter normalement. Il lui répugnait de s'impliquer davantage, surtout après l'incident des lys : il ignorait à quel point les crochets du droit d'Eloise pouvaient se comparer à ceux de Marcus Flint, mais le sort des lys lui avait donné à réfléchir. L'interception d'un courrier destiné à la jeune fille- _oui, il avait cédé à la tentation de lire la lettre, et il avait perdu l'occasion de la recacheter quand Eloise avait failli le surprendre- il en tremblait encore, il avait eu juste le temps d'enfiler la lettre dans sa poche-_ l'avait inquiété : une certaine Griselda s'y souciait de la santé d'Eloise : _« maintenant vous séchez les cours, et depuis quelques temps je vous trouve fatiguée. Ne vous surmenez pas…_ »

Pourtant, elle avait bonne mine, et suffisamment d'énergie pour tenir tête à deux colocataires morts de sommeil à trois heures du matin. Nul besoin d'outrepasser ses fonctions de Médicomage inquiet et de risquer d'encourir la rage d'une patiente qui refusait d'être soignée.

Ce fut alors qu'Oliver intervint. Jusqu'à présent, il avait été aisément manipulable : quand Adrian lui avait fait part de ses soupçons concernant le régime café-sandwiches de leur colocataire, il avait aussitôt accepté d'attaquer Eloise au petit déjeuner, ne concevant pas comment on pouvait survivre sans trois repas quotidiens, plus une collation vers quatre heures. Adrian avait eu toutes les peines du monde à lui faire renoncer à la confrontation directe. Le stratège avait rechigné à adopter les méthodes subtiles d'Adrian. La situation avait changé ce matin même.

« Adrian, Midgen va mal.

-… » _(Adrian voulait dormir…Il était dit que ses colocataires s'y opposeraient…)_

« Tu l'as vue ce matin ?

-Elle m'a paru normale.

-Elle irradiait littéralement ! » s'échauffa Oliver.

« C'est une bonne chose, non ? Elle va bien, nous nous sommes inquiétés pour rien.

-Adrian, elle avait le visage tartiné de sortilèges _Glamourus._ Ces trucs améliorent l'apparence, gomment les cernes, colorent les joues…Elle a dû en faire une combinaison un peu trop forte, mais il est impossible de me duper. Si je devais compter le nombre de fois où j'ai pincé Johnson, Bell et Spinnet qui croyaient pouvoir se présenter à l'entraînement sans que je me rende compte qu'elles avaient organisé une soirée pyjama au lieu de suivre mes recommandations sur les plages de sommeil à utiliser dans les deux semaines qui précèdent le match !

-Tu en es certain ? » balbutia Adrian.

« Je suis catégorique- ce balai a été maquillé, trafiqué pour ressembler à un Nimbus flambant neuf…

-Le balai ? Quel balai ? ».

Ce n'était qu'en apercevant Eloise qu'il avait compris qu'Oliver s'était mis à parler en langage codifié :

« Je viens de te le dire, un Brossdur qui a été maquillé pour ressembler à un Nimbus ! c'est criminel, il faut que nous intervenions ! Bonsoir Eloise !

-Bonsoir, Eloise ! Tu étais là ? ».

Adrian avait eu chaud, leur colocataire était passée sans soupçonner le complot qui déjà se tramait. Oliver était pour l'intervention directe- ces Gryffondors, quels inconscients !. Adrian y avait mis le holà. Il savait que Susan Bones était amie avec Eloise Midgen : à elle de la raisonner. Mais pour qu'Eloise accepte de l'aide, nos fins connaisseurs de la psychologie humaine étaient tombés d'accord sur la nécessité qu'elle reconnaisse sa situation.

« Comment ? » cogitait Adrian. « Eloise est assez…difficile…

-Elle est têtue comme une mule », résuma Oliver. « Il faut la placer dans une situation telle qu'elle ne pourra plus nier son état.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? »demanda Adrian.

« Dans quel état ne pourra-t-elle plus protester ?

-Assommée », plaisanta le Serpentard.

« C'est une idée… » reprit Oliver, pensif.

Et à partir de ce moment, le stratège avait élaboré un plan diabolique. Il s'était précipité à la cuisine, s'était emparé du pot de café et l'avait propulsé dans un coin inaccessible de la plus haute étagère :

« Le piège est activé !

-Pourquoi le pot de café ? » s'enquit Adrian, un peu largué.

«L'appât » expliqua Oliver. « Tu vois maintenant ? ».

Adrian ne voyait rien du tout.

« Elle voudra boire son café. Elle aura besoin de ce pot. En voulant le prendre, elle aura un vertige, dû à sa fatigue et à un afflux de sang au cerveau… »

D'un ton un peu sec, Adrian lui fit savoir qu'en tant que Médicomage certifié, il savait ce que c'était qu'un vertige. Puis il pointa les failles de ce plan qui lui paraissait proclamé génial un peu prématurément :

« Et si elle utilise sa baguette ?

-Elle n'aime pas attendre. Son café, elle le voudra tout de suite. J'ai aussi prévu un élément qui fera qu'elle ne pourra pas utiliser la magie.

-Et si son malaise est grave ? » objecta Adrian, méfiant envers ce plan périlleux, mal ficelé, et qui n'était pas de lui.

« Tu es Médicomage, non ? Tu pourras prodiguer les premiers soins ».

Devant une telle prévoyance, Adrian ne put que s'incliner. Néanmoins, il obtint que l'amie d'Eloise soit appelée- que son plan A soit appliqué, et que nulle implication ultérieure des deux colocataires dans la vie d'Eloise Midgen ne soit au programme. Si le piège quasiment serpentardesque (Adrian regardait Oliver d'un œil nouveau) d'Oliver fonctionnait, Adrian estimait qu'ils en auraient assez fait comme ça. D'autant qu'il ne donnait pas cher de leur peau si Eloise découvrait que pour l'aider, ils avaient jugé nécessaire de l' « assommer ».

Quand il fit part de ses scrupules à Oliver, celui-ci lui répondit :

« Nous ne ferons rien ! C'est le pot de café qui l'aura assommée, pas nous ! ».

Cela l'avait rassuré. Après tout, il ne se mêlait jamais des affaires des autres. Du moins, pas directement.

Susan Bones et une autre jeune fille, sans doute amie d'Eloise Midgen, avaient suivi de peu l'envoi du hibou porteur de ce message, à l'attention de Mademoiselle Susan Bones :

_Mademoiselle,_

_Eloise Midgen est malade. Nous avons trouvé votre adresse dans ses affaires et nous vous demandons de venir au plus vite au n°…_(adresse dissimulée pour des raisons de confidentialité)

_Ses colocataires_

Susan Bones était entrée en un tourbillon dans la pièce, avant de stopper tout net :

« Vous ?

-Oui, moi » répondit modestement Adrian. « Je vous avais bien dit que nous nous reverrions. »

Elle sembla déchirée entre plusieurs sentiments contradictoires, mais un coup d'œil à son amie qui s'engouffrait dans la chambre d'Eloise et elle s'arracha à sa contemplation d'Adrian, bien qu'à contrecœur, si la modestie naturelle d'Adrian pouvait lui permettre cette observation.

Les deux compères restèrent dans le salon, par discrétion. Oliver et Adrian conversèrent à voix basse, pour ne pas déranger les trois amies (mais aussi pour sauvegarder les apparences, car ils tentaient de capter des bribes de conversation ça et là).

Comment son plan tournait-il ? s'interrogeait fébrilement Adrian. Emu, il imaginait la scène : une Eloise en pleurs promettant d'avaler un quota suffisant de protéines et acides aminés à l'avenir, ses amies lui apportant soutien et réconfort.

_« Impedimenta ! Collaporta ! » _

Bon, ça n'avait pas tout à fait tourné comme il l'espérait.

* * *

_(Susan)_

Je suis sous le choc : en une heure, j'ai reçu un message anonyme me disant qu' Eloise est malade, j'ai découvert qu'Eloise vit depuis plusieurs mois avec mon joueur de Quidditch favori, j'ai retrouvé mon chevalier secourable aux yeux verts _et _j'ai découvert qu'Eloise vit également depuis plusieurs mois avec lui, je n'ai pas pu lui dire deux mots car Hannah s'était précipitée au chevet de notre amie, pour l'étrangler ou pour la soigner, et je me devais de l'accompagner, puis alors que je partageais ces émotions avec mes amies, Eloise, se révélant moins affaiblie que prévu, a pour la première fois usé de violence sur nous _(comme quoi, l'escalade de la violence…j'imagine qu'elle a pris le pli avec les sortilèges d'Oubliette…)_, et j'ai atterri en position assise au beau milieu du salon (_aucun Oliver Wood ne m'a rattrapée, moi, n'est-ce pas Hannah ?)_, ce qui n'est pas des plus gratifiants quand on veut paraître à son avantage devant les yeux verts que l'on vient juste de retrouver.

* * *

_(narrateur omniscient)_

« On passe à mon plan B ».

Adrian rendit les armes. Oliver Wood prenait les rênes de l'opération « sauver Midgen ».

L'amie de Susan Bones dit alors :

« J'ai vu son visage. Elle était…Elle va mal, n'est-ce pas ? Et elle ne veut pas de notre aide, elle nous l'a fait comprendre. Qui va se charger de s'assurer qu'elle va bien ? Susan et moi, nous ne pouvons pas rester…Qui va s'en charger ? ».

Oliver coiffa Adrian au poteau :

« Ne vous en faites pas. Rentrez chez vous tranquille ; nous nous chargerons d'elle.

-Nous ? » répéta faiblement Adrian.

« Nous », confirma fermement Oliver d'un ton qui n'admettait pas de réplique. Le ton d'un chef qui décide.

Un Gryffondor aux commandes ? Adrian avait un très mauvais feeling à ce sujet.

* * *

_(narrateur omniscient)_

Ce soir-là, Adrian fut appelé d'urgence à l'hôpital. Une trentaine d'enfants, ainsi qu'une demi-douzaine d'adultes, avaient été admis pour d'étranges pustules. Tous avaient un point commun : l'absorption de Dragées Berties Crochues, achetées chez leurs marchands de confiserie respectifs, non à des inconnus sur le chemin de traverse. Les maux étaient bénins, mais les pustules résistaient à tous les traitements. Adrian soupira : ce ne serait pas cette nuit qu'il rattraperait ses heures de sommeil en retard.

* * *

**_Note de l'auteur:_**

_-désolée du retard, mais maintenant je suis en vacances et j'essaierai de poster le chapitre 22 avant la fin du mois de juillet!_

_-l'enquête ne progresse pas très vite, mais ce chapitre comportait quelques indices (pas nombreux, je vous l'accorde). _

_-encore une fois, n'hésitez pas à donner vos impressions, à critiquer abondamment: ce que vous voulez davantage dans les chapitres, ou au contraire en moins grande quantité, les points que je devrais développer et/ou laisser de côté... à bientôt!_


	22. Imprévus, pressentiment & porridge

Disclaimer: Harry Potter est à JKR. Seule l'intrigue tordue m'appartient.

Un grand merci aux revieweurs du chapitre 21: **'Clochett', ezilda, titemaya, anurb, Adorabelle, enoa2, Ninniane, Marauder's Mad, Paule & Coeurdelouve! **

Et merci à **enoa2** qui a betalecté ce chapitre, et sans qui j'aurais perdu toute crédibilité en terme de balais !

* * *

_(Susan)_

Je n'ai rien contre l'imprévu, bien au contraire. En règle générale, ma vie manque tristement de piment. Il y a cependant un os : j'ai besoin d'un laps de temps plus ou moins long afin de me préparer psychologiquement à ce qui doit me tomber dessus. Simultanément, je ne nie pas que cette particularité « tue » quelque peu le concept même d'imprévu, mais rien n'est parfait en ce bas monde.

Or, les événements de cette journée se sont enchaînés de telle manière que je n'ai rien vu venir, accablée que j'étais par la défaite des Tornades contre les Faucons.

Bref, alors qu'Hannah me remontait le moral et que nous devisions sur la conduite à tenir envers Eloise et le marché qu'elle nous avait mis en main, voilà que je reçus un hibou inconnu, porteur d'un message laconique émanant des mystérieuses colocataires d'Eloise, mais qui nous alarma néanmoins.

En arrivant, première surprise : les colocataires d'Eloise n'étaient ni d'austères rats de bibliothèques, ni des saintes, ce que nous nous étions pourtant figuré. Deuxième surprise : je les connaissais tous deux, l'un parce qu'il m'avait secourue d'une humiliation orchestrée par Lucinda- j'ai nommé Adrian Pucey-, l'autre parce qu'il venait d'intégrer mon équipe favorite, et que même lorsqu'il jouait pour Flaquemare, j'avais fait une infidélité aux Tornades en tapissant une surface équivalant à environ 47 pour cent des murs de ma chambre avec des posters à son effigie. Pour achever de m'enfoncer, si toute l'équipe de Flaquemare avait à l'époque accepté de poser pour un calendrier, je l'aurais également acheté.

Ce qui ne diminue en rien la dévotion que je porte aux Tornades, mais force m'est de reconnaître les qualités exceptionnelles de ce joueur de Quidditch, son charisme fou, son adorable petit sourire en coin qui semble être sa marque de fabrique…mais surtout et avant toute chose, j'insiste, c'est un excellent gardien.

Tant pis si la Petite Voix Intérieure qui me sert de conscience me souffle que même pourvu de ces qualités, je n'aurais jamais découpé autant de coupures de Marcus Flint aux dents plantées de travers.

J'eus à peine le temps de me remettre de ces premiers chocs que je dus intervenir pour éviter qu'Hannah ne découpe en rondelles notre pauvre Eloise, souffrante et alitée après son évanouissement. Bon, je ne fus pas de très bon conseil sachant que mes sentiments dominants au moment des faits étaient : la jalousie et la fureur devant pareil gâchis.

_J'ignore si vous vous rendez-vous compte des efforts que je déploie depuis plusieurs années_ _afin de trouver un spécimen à peu près identique aux deux individus décrits ci-dessus, et ce en vain, inutile de le préciser. Par les bons offices de ma mère, j'ai eu droit au descendant de Binns, à Cormac MacLaggen et j'en passe. Je ne vais pas énumérer la liste des prétendants que Maman avait dénichés pour moi après des recherches intensives et démarchages divers auprès des membres de son club de lecture, de la société pour des jardins sans gnomes, etc. Et Eloise, Mademoiselle « L'Amour ? Pffui ! » se retrouve avec ces deux merveilleux colocataires, l'étoile montante du Quidditch britannique, et le médicomage secourable aux yeux de jade. Et vous savez le pire ? C'est que je suis persuadée qu'elle ne l'a pas fait exprès. Bien au-delà du fait qu'elle n'a pas jugé bon de me les présenter, c'est ce qui me désespère le plus. Quel gâchis !_

Rétrospectivement, je crains que nous n'ayons pas adopté la bonne approche avec Eloise. L'heure aurait du être à la réconciliation, mais Hannah, pourtant si inquiète en lisant le message des deux colocataires, fut assez agressive. Quant à moi, je ne fus pas d'un grand secours (tous ces imprévus à gérer sans une seule pause pour la réflexion !).

Et nous fûmes l'objet d'un acte d'exaspération que j'aurais pu comprendre… s'il avait été dirigé contre d'autres que nous. Mais là, quand même ! Eloise, notre adepte du self-control disjonctant à ce point-là… Je lui ai toujours dit d'extérioriser davantage si elle ne voulait pas imploser.

Ce choc m'amena également à une certaine frustration. Alors qu'Hannah fut rattrapée par Oliver Wood- il y a pire comme récepteur, et je m'en serais bien contentée -, Adrian Pucey n'eut pas de galant réflexe, me laissant choir comme un vulgaire sac de pommes de terre.

Tous ces imprévus me rendirent complètement amorphe. J'écoutais sans oser l'interrompre un exposé de mon idole - d'où ressortaient un pot de café délibérément placé à un endroit stratégique et l'application de théories sur la psychologie de l'individu. _(Je n'y compris pas grand-chose, mais quel savoureux accent écossais !)._

Heureusement, Hannah suivait :

« Dites m'en plus », réclamait-elle, les yeux pétillant d'une lueur qui ne me disait rien de bon.

Soit dit en passant, pourrait-elle à l'avenir réserver cet œil pétillant à d'autres qu'Oliver Wood et Adrian Pucey ? Diriger la flamme de sa prunelle bleutée vers, je ne sais pas, Blaise Zabini ? Ceci dit sans aucune arrière-pensée de ma part, bien entendu.

Adrian intervint alors :

«C'est là que vous entrez en scène. Pour aider votre amie, il nous faudrait diagnostiquer les causes de ses insomnies, son manque d'appétit…

-Pourquoi êtes-vous intervenus ? Non que Susan et moi ne vous en soyons pas reconnaissantes, mais j'aimerais comprendre. Eloise n'est pas à prendre avec des pincettes… »

Adrian émit un son étouffé et guttural, à mi-chemin entre un reniflement et un ricanement. Oliver Wood répondit avec un naturel rafraîchissant :

«C'est Adrian qu'il faudrait remercier. Au début, je ne le prenais pas au sérieux quand il disait que quelque chose ne tournait pas rond chez Midgen…

-Ce ne sont pas les termes que j'ai employés ! » s'insurgea Adrian, l'air inquiet, jetant un regard furtif à la porte de la chambre d' Eloise, pourtant hermétiquement close. « J'ai mis en avant mon expérience de Médicomage qui m'alertait de l'existence de comportements à risque…

-Bref, j'étais sceptique au départ », reprit Oliver, « mais après l'incident des lys, j'ai compris qu'elle présentait de fortes tendances névrotiques… »

Un silence révérencieux accueillit cette révélation. Adrian, qui s'apprêtait à parler, s'autocensura sur le champ, refermant la bouche avec la mine d'un boxeur qui venait d'être déclaré K.O. Hannah ouvrait des yeux ronds, mais l'orateur poursuivait son petit bonhomme de chemin :

« J'ai donc décidé d'agir avant que cela ne dégénère. On ne pouvait quand même pas la laisser dépérir ! sans compter qu'Adrian devenait insupportable, à sursauter dès qu'Eloise entrait dans la même pièce que nous…

-Je ne sursautais pas !

-Comment vous remercier…Comment faire pour l'aider ? Nous ne sommes pas des spécialistes de ces maladies comme vous…Et elle n'admettra jamais avoir besoin d'aide » lança Hannah, trémolos dans la voix.

Les garçons réagirent au quart de tour à la plainte de la Pauvre Petite Chose Fragile, quoique Adrian me parut dans l'embarras…

* * *

_(narrateur omniscient)_

_« Zut pour la galanterie ! »_ désirait s'exclamer Adrian, mais il était un gentleman, et un gentleman ne s'exprimait pas ainsi, quelle que fût son envie de le faire…

Et ce qui devait arriver arriva :

« Elle l'admettra. Adrian et moi, nous nous en occuperons », promit Oliver.

« Vous feriez ça ?

-Sans difficulté.

-Euh, Oliver… » commença Adrian, mais ses velléités de protestations furent noyés sous le flot des remerciements d'Hannah, celle-ci concluant sa tirade par :

« Nous vous donnons carte blanche ! ».

A l'abri derrière sa porte -mais plus pour longtemps dorénavant- Eloise Midgen pesta mentalement contre la traîtresse.

* * *

_(Susan)_

Hors de l'appartement, la parole me revient miraculeusement :

« _Nous vous donnons carte blanche_ ? Mais quel mouche, pour ne pas dire quel _**taon**_ t'a piquée? Hannah, je te préviens : on ne peut pas déléguer à d'autres les tâches les plus pénibles concernant Eloise. C'est notre amie, et notre charge. Tu comptes laisser ces deux garçons lui faire entendre raison ? Elle va les avaler tous crus !

-A ta place, je ne les sous-estimerais pas.

-Je ne te comprends pas.

-J'ai ma petite théorie, vois-tu…Eloise est indépendante et déteste être diminuée physiquement. Ces deux-là se sont mêlés de ses affaires malgré les signaux négatifs qu'elle n'a pas cessé de leur envoyer, et ils sont encore volontaires pour s'occuper d'elle ! Il serait dommage de ne pas profiter de cette merveilleuse bonne volonté. Sans compter que leurs attentions vont l'exaspérer à tel point qu'elle viendra d'elle même pleurer à notre porte, nous suppliant d'entendre la vérité sur les sorts d'Oubliette.

-Tu penses qu'elle va craquer ? »

Le sourire malicieux d'Hannah peut paraître délicieusement espiègle aux non avertis, mais j'en ai des frissons dans la colonne vertébrale :

«Je ne lui donne pas quarante-huit heures…. »

Oserais-je le dire ? Il y a des fois où je trouve à Hannah un petit quelque chose de Serpentard.

* * *

_(Eloïse)_

Pourquoi ?

Pourquoi faut-il que ce soit _eux _qui aient vu que j'arrivais à saturation, quand mes amies étaient aveugles ?

Pourquoi faut-il que ce soit _eux qui_ m'aient fait prendre conscience de mon état, quand j'avais une fois de plus réussi à mentir à tout le monde, moi y comprise ?

Pourquoi ne me suis-je pas ressaisie de moi-même ? Ce n'est vraiment pas le moment de craquer sous la pression (d'ailleurs, si un tel moment existe, faites-moi signe !). Est-ce dans une forme physique aussi lamentable que je vais pouvoir aider Zach ?

Pourquoi ne me suis-je doutée de rien ? Je pensais avoir évincé de la liste de mes colocataires les espèces les plus dangereuses, à savoir les fées du logis et les fêtards invétérés, et j'ai ouvert la porte à des périls autrement menaçants…Comment leurs messes basses, leurs complots, ont-ils pu m'échapper ? Comment aurais-je pu soupçonner une telle duplicité ? Derrière ma porte, j'ai entendu leurs explications détaillées avec une mortification croissante. Ainsi, je loge sous le même toit que les réincarnations de Périclès et de Machiavel ? _(j'ironise, mais quelle astuce diabolique que celle du pot de café ! les Gryffondors sont donc capables de coups bas, eux aussi !)_

Pourquoi se sont-ils souciés de moi, alors que nous nous connaissons si peu ? Surtout que j'ai récemment été légèrement- très bien, disons les choses comme elles sont, c'est mon mea culpa : j'ai été _**carrément**_ odieuse avec eux. Pourquoi n'ai-je pas été capable de garder mes soucis pour moi, comme je le fais d'habitude ? Ou en partager une partie avec ce qui me reste d'amis, Zach étant temporairement hors service ?

J'oubliais : je les éloigne tous. Je sais pourtant que garder le secret est la meilleure chose que je puisse faire. Après tout, les sortilèges d'Oubliette sont de ma responsabilité. Si j'avais su que l'effet boomerang attendait son heure pour me placer dans cette situation ! Dire qu'à l'époque, face à un certain imprévu, ça m'avait paru la seule chose viable à faire ! Encore un plan qui ne s'est pas déroulé selon mes attentes. On pense avoir pris en compte tous les paramètres possibles pour éviter que les ennuis ne resurgissent, et on oublie que le danger vient de ce qui nous est familier. Oui, je suis responsable car c'était mon idée, mais il fallait bien trouver une solution et j'avais si peu de temps ! Si peu de temps…

Et aujourd'hui, Zacharias a besoin d'aide, et j'ai besoin d'aide pour aider Zacharias. (_nota bene, j'aime mes amis, mais ils ont le don fâcheux de se fourrer dans des situations délicates. Zacharias n'est pas le pire, lui au moins ne l'a pas cherché…pour une fois !)_ Hier, j'étais tellement désespérée que j'étais prête à tout révéler à Hannah et Sue en échange de leur aide. Voilà à quelle extrémité j'ai été réduite : je dois choisir entre mes amis. Où est passé cet idéal d'amitié inconditionnelle, qui donne tout sans rien demander en échange ?

J'ai honte de ma conduite envers _eux_, mais je ne veux plus m'inquiéter sans cesse pour quelqu'un. J'aimerais avoir un cœur de glace pour ne plus jamais souffrir.

Si seulement ils m'avaient aidée pour des raisons parfaitement égoïstes, comme la peur que je craque complètement et que je les assassine dans leur sommeil. Cela rendrait les choses tellement plus faciles !

Pourquoi suis-je sûre que ce n'est pas le cas ? Pourquoi ont-ils été si gentils - malgré des méthodes répréhensibles ?

Pourquoi sont-ils encore prêts à m'aider alors que je leur montre si peu de reconnaissance ? Pourquoi agissent-ils comme des amis devraient le faire, et pourquoi, ô pourquoi est-ce que je n'arrive pas à les détester pour s'immiscer dans ma vie ?

* * *

_(Susan)_

Ce matin, c'est un Ernie catastrophé qui m'accueille. L'affaire des Berties Crochues « empoisonnées » à grande échelle jette une ombre sur notre porte-parole, peu de temps avant son départ pour les Bahamas.

« Les adversaires politiques du Ministre dénoncent le laxisme des autorités concernant les normes existantes en matière de sécurité alimentaire ! De toute façon, ces normes présentent des lacunes évidentes : on ne contrôle pas les récents additifs à la recette ancestrale des Berties Crochues…Ces accusations nous plongent dans l'embarras… »

Voilà un autre paradoxe de notre belle législation : nous disposons d'au moins 598 articles extrêmement complexes et pointus- tout cela sans compter les alinéas- sur les mensurations des fonds et des bords de chaudron, contre une petite soixantaine concernant l'alimentation. Rien d'étonnant, si vous voulez mon avis, sachant que la liste des spécialités régionales tant vantées par nos guides gastronomiques comporte entre autres les _Foies de Veracrasse aux pruneaux_ et les _Oreilles_ _de Licorne persillées_, ce dernier platn'étant heureusement plus disponible maintenant que les licornes sont classées espèces protégées par le Service des Eaux et Forêts.

Laissant Ernie se lamenter sur _« la fragilisation de la côte de popularité…maudite Skeeter…une aubaine pour Edgecombe…Susan, pourrais-tu convoquer le responsable des relations publiques des Dragées ? Nous devons savoir ce qui s'est passé ! Susan ? »_

Je sors de ma rêverie dont voici quelques extraits : « _Aidons Eloise, et si elle nous en est reconnaissante elle nous dira d'elle-même la vérité…Pourquoi continuerait-elle à nous mentir ? On ne va pas conclure de marché pour ça ? Hannah est folle d'envisager cette solution ! Pourquoi pas un contrat en bonne et due forme ? Brr ! c'est sordide ! bizarre, ces dragées empoisonnées…Qui aurait intérêt à…Je me demande si je le reverrai…Bien sûr, que je le reverrai ! quand nous nous serons réconciliées avec Eloise, nous lui rendrons visite quand nous voudrons…Et j'en profiterai pour demander un autographe à Oliver Wood…c'est un bon prétexte pour venir sans éveiller les soupçons…Je n'ai pas besoin de prétexte, au fait puisque je rends visite à une amie ! Pourquoi Adrian y trouverait-il à redire ? Je rends visite à qui je veux ! »_

Midi : en déjeunant, je fais part de mes scrupules à Hannah :

« Faisons la paix avec Eloise. Elle finira par nous raconter ce qui s'est passé. On ne peut pas garder de secrets infiniment !

-Ce n'est pas parce que tu es incapable de te taire si ta vie en dépendait qu'Eloise va céder. »

_Hum !_

« Tu es d'un naturel si franc et ouvert, Sue. Les gens comme toi sont trop rares », soupire Hannah.

_Je préfère nettement cette formulation à la précédente._

« On attend qu'elle craque, alors ?

-On attend », confirme Hannah.

Je change de sujet et la taquine quant aux dragées qui refont surface :

« Décidément vous n'avez pas de chance. Devenir Aurors pour enquêter sur des bonbons farceurs ! si seulement nous avions un petit meurtre, avec un cadavre poignardé ou avadakédavérisé à se mettre sous la dent ! »

La serveuse moldue qui nous apporte mon sandwich aux crudités me regarde d'un drôle d'air avant de se hâter aux cuisines.

Hannah me fait la morale :

« Fais attention à ce que tu souhaites, Susan. Ce genre de vœux me déplaît.

-Je plaisantais !

-Il y a deux ans, tu aurais été servie. Quel âge d'or ! des meurtres à gogo…

-Hannah, tu sais bien que ce n'est pas ce que je disais.

-Des innocents assassinés proprement…C'est facile pour toi, d'oublier ? Mais plaisante, c'est vrai que tu ne t'intéresses pas au passé, mais à l'instant présent…

-Hannah ! ». Je n'aime pas cette version d'Hannah, qui me rappelle désagréablement l'Hannah d'il y a deux ans, rongée par le désir de vengeance, aussi dure qu'une pierre.

Je me lève :

« Je dois retourner au bureau, Ernie m'attend. On se revoit ce soir. »

Hannah reste muette. Je saisis mon sandwich aux crudités, quand soudain une vague de colère déferle en moi, aussi brutale qu'inattendue :

« Pardonne-moi de ne pas passer mon temps à m'apitoyer sur mon sort ! pardonne-moi de chercher à te remonter le moral quand il est clair que tu te complais dans ton malheur ! Tu sais ce que me disait Tante Amelia à propos de Voldemort, avant d'être tuée de manière aussi horrible? _Tout ce que je vais faire maintenant que Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom est revenu, c'est de me trouver un gardien du secret, et de continuer à mener ma barque comme si de rien n'était. Si je perds la confiance et ma joie de vivre, alors ils auront gagné car je serais déjà un peu morte. Une mort vivante, c'est ce que je serais._ Fais-en ton profit, Hannah, je suis certaine qu' Eloise et Zabini n'attendent que ça. Ou alors, continue sur cette voie et tu le laisseras gagner alors qu'il a été vaincu. »

* * *

_(Hannah)_

La sortie de Susan me laisse coite. Son exubérance a réveillé des souvenirs sensibles, et je l'ai rabrouée trop sévèrement. Je suis gâtée, entre Sue qui parle à tort et à travers, Blaise l'homme de peu de mots et Eloise la secrète.

J'aurais perdu ma joie de vivre ? Pardonne moi, Susan, si la perspective de me rendre à Azkaban pour interroger Malcom Baddock ne me réjouit pas à l'excès. Il est vrai que je n'ai pas pensé à le mentionner.

Azkaban…

Blaise à mes côtés, je franchis la grille qui entoure la grande bâtisse grise. Les Détraqueurs ont déserté la place depuis la fin de la guerre, exilés sur décision du Ministère aux confins de l'Angleterre- le prix à payer pour avoir rallié Voldemort. Plus de Détraqueurs pour tourmenter l'âme des prisonniers, et pourtant un sombre pressentiment me serre les entrailles. Comme si il subsistait dans l'air rare de la prison un poison invisible à l'œil nu, relique déposée par les siècles de présence de ces créatures qui se nourrissent de désespoir.

Dire que dans cette prison sont enfermés des lieutenants de Voldemort. Aujourd'hui encore, je m'interroge : ont-ils agi par conviction, par opportunisme ? C'est à ce moment-là que je regrette l'absence de Détraqueurs, car des criminels de leur trempe méritent un châtiment à la hauteur de leur crime. Enfin, je m'estime heureuse qu'ils n'aient rien eu à négocier en échange de traitements de faveur. Cette fois-ci, le Ministère a refusé de passer l'éponge, et c'est tant mieux. Voir Rodolphus Lestrange déambuler en liberté le long du chemin de traverse m'aurait écœurée.

« Est-ce que ça va ? ».

Blaise est sorti de son mutisme. Il ajoute, le front plissé :

« Azkaban, même sans Détraqueurs, reste Azkaban. L'endroit peut te paraître un peu impressionnant…

-ll y a plus romantique, oui ».

_Qu'est-ce qui m'a pris de lui dire ça ?_

« Romantique, tu dis ? » chuchote Blaise.

Bien que murmuré, le mot résonne incongrûment dans le couloir sans fin au bout duquel Baddock est censé être enfermé.

Le gardien qui nous précède à quelques pas s'arrête devant la porte d'une cellule anonyme, que personnellement je n'aurais pas su distinguer des autres :

« Nous sommes arrivés ».

Jamais je n'aurais cru éprouver autant de soulagement.

* * *

_(narrateur omniscient)_

Romantique ? Avait-elle exprimé un souhait, un regret, les deux ? Etait-ce une simple observation ou un lapsus révélateur ? s'interrogeait frénétiquement Blaise Zabini.

Il éclaircirait les choses plus tard. A présent, il devait s'occuper de Baddock. Plus tôt l'adolescent pourrait leur donner des informations sur les nostalgiques des Mangemorts, mieux cela vaudrait pour tout le monde.

* * *

(_Hannah)_

La méfiance de Malcom Baddock se lit clairement sur son visage.

« J'ai dit tout ce que je savais à l'audience, c'est-à-dire : rien. Et j'ai été envoyé ici. Je ne vous aiderais pas, même si j'en avais envie.

-Tu es innocent de ce dont tu as été accusé ? Tu n'as jamais été en contact avec des sympathisants Mangemorts ? Tu n'as jamais lancé de sort de magie noire interdit par la loi ? ».

Mon scepticisme ne fait que le braquer :

« Vous m'avez déjà condamné, comme les autres.

-J'ai des raisons de le faire. Tu ne nies pas les faits ?

-J'ai dit la vérité ! Oui, j'ai essayé de lancer un sort, pour m'amuser. Oui, j'ai été en possession de tracts de sympathisants Mangemorts, des tracts qui ont été déposés par un hibou sur le pas de ma porte. Tout ça ne fait pas de moi un Mangemort !

-Ces tracts ont été trouvés cachés dans une étagère, glissés derrière des exemplaires de l'Histoire de Poudlard en six volumes. Le sortilège de dissimulation qui recouvrait le tout n'a pas trompé une seconde l'agent Clearwater. Pourquoi avoir gardé ces tracts, Malcolm ?

-Vous n'avez pas été à Serpentard. »

L'affirmation catégorique me déplaît souverainement :

« Non, mais j'aurais pu ».

Le haussement de sourcil de Blaise ne me fait pas dévier de mon chemin. Je refuse de tomber dans le panneau du « pauvre petit Serpent incompris de la vilaine Poufsouffle ».

Malcolm Baddock poursuit :

« Vous descendez d'une lignée de Sang-Purs ?

-Non, et ça ne me pose aucun problème. Cela t'en pose un, peut-être ?

-Non ! » proteste Baddock. « Vous ne comprenez pas les préjugés dont nous sommes victimes aujourd'hui…

-Vous, des victimes ? Mon cher Malcolm, les seules victimes de préjugés odieux qui me viennent à l'esprit sont les sorciers issus de moldus que tes copains Mangemorts ne cessent de persécuter, même après que Voldemort »- Malcolm se recroquevilla sur sa chaise et Blaise eut une infime grimace- « ait été anéanti. Ne joue pas aux victimes quant tu ignores ce que c'est que d'être la cible de tant de haine gratuite.

-Pourquoi vous énervez-vous ?

-Je suis très calme, Malcolm. Pourquoi, on a mauvaise conscience ?

-Vous êtes dure. Pour vous, tout est tout blanc ou tout noir, n'est-ce pas ? Et vous me regardez comme…comme si je vous dégoûtais !

-J'imagine que Lucius Malefoy ou Rodolphus Lestrange ont commencé comme toi avant de tuer les moldus et les sang-de-bourbe, comme vous dites.

-Hannah, ça suffit ! Je suis Blaise Zabini, Sang pur de Serpentard. Explique-moi.

-Devant elle ? » hésite Malcolm.

« Surtout pour elle » répond Blaise.

« Mes parents n'ont jamais été Mangemorts. Ils n'ont jamais soutenu les thèses de Vous-Savez-Qui Pendant les deux guerres qui l'ont impliqué , ils ont choisi la neutralité.

-Pourquoi ne l'ont-ils pas combattu ? Est-ce que la neutralité est une option dans un conflit qui nous décime ?

-C'était la neutralité ou le ralliement.

-Quelle prise de position ! c'est assez commode : on évite les risques, et au dernier moment, on se rallie au camp gagnant. On ne craint ni défaite ni ses conséquences pour les perdants.

-Choisir la neutralité, c'est choisir de ne pas se battre contre le Seigneur des Ténèbres, mais aussi de ne pas se battre pour lui. Il pouvait prendre très mal la chose. C'était une décision plus risquée que le simple ralliement . Je le sais, j'ai choisi d'être neutre. » intervient Blaise, me réduisant au silence.

« C'est vrai », renchérit Malcolm. « Beaucoup d'amis de mes parents ont choisi d'aider Vous-Savez-Qui parce que tout le monde était persuadé qu'il vaincrait, et que ce jour-là, il se vengerait de ceux qui ne lui avaient pas donné de gage de leur bonne foi. Des cousins au second degré ont même coupé les ponts avec mes parents qu'ils ont accusé d'être des traîtres à leur sang.

-Dans ce cas, pourquoi ne pas rejoindre les patrouilles civiles, les auxiliaires des Aurors pour aider à assurer la sécurité ? Pourquoi ne pas choisir clairement son camp si les risques étaient les mêmes ?

-En étant neutres, nous avions un minimum de garanties de survie. Une amie de ma mère avait rejoint les Mangemorts, mais elle lui a laissé la vie sauve sous prétexte qu'elle était neutre. Ce n'était pas vraiment un prétexte qui tenait la route, puisqu'elle avait reçu l'ordre d'éliminer tous les non mangemorts du quartier, mais c'était un moyen de contourner la hiérarchie. Mais depuis la fin de la guerre, on nous accuse d'avoir suivi avec complaisance l'ascension de Vous-Savez-Qui, puisque nous n'avons pas pris parti ! On ressort aussi de vieux arbres généalogiques pour justifier les soupçons.

-Et dans ton cas ?

-Je suis apparenté- de très, très loin- aux Malefoy, aux Rosier, aux Lestrange…C'est normal, toutes les familles anglaises de Sang-Pur sont plus ou moins liées entre elles. De là à garder le contact…

-Tout cela est bien joli, mais ça ne m'explique toujours pas pour quelle raison avoir conservé ces tracts qui vantent la supériorité des Sang Purs. Par conviction ? »

Les joues de Malcolm se colorent :

« Bien sûr que non !

-Pour s'informer ?

-Je n'ai pas pensé à les détruire après avoir ramassé le courrier, je l'ai dit au tribunal !

-Très convaincant. Avec un sort de dissimulation pour que tes parents ne soient pas au courant ? Comment ont-ils réagi, d'ailleurs, en découvrant ces tracts ?

-Je vous ai tout dit. Laissez-moi tranquille !

-Est-ce que ça valait le coup ? Azkaban sans Détraqueurs demeure Azkaban.

-Arrêtez ! ».

Malcolm s'agite. D'un coup d'œil, je laisse Blaise prendre le relais- s'il parvient à tirer quelque chose de notre apprenti Mangemort:

« De qui as-tu peur, Baddock ? ».

Malcolm cesse de remuer. Il croise un bref instant les yeux de Blaise, avant de baisser les siens :

« Je n'ai peur de rien ».

Mensonge en vue ! alerte ! Je l'interrogerais bien, mais Blaise a achevé de le déstabiliser et je préfère le laisser continuer sur sa lancée. De son ton détaché, il enfonce le clou :

« Je ne t'ai pas demandé de quoi tu avais peur, mais de qui. A l'évidence, tu es persuadé que ni tes parents ni le Ministère ne pourront assurer ta protection, quitte à aller sans regimber à Azkaban, qui même sans Détraqueurs, demeure, ainsi que ma collègue l'a gracieusement fait remarquer, un endroit peu romantique. Qui te menace, Baddock ?

-Personne », bredouille Malcolm.

« Nous te promettons le secret. Tu purgeras ta peine en toute sérénité- autant que tu le pourras. »

C'est comme ça qu'il négocie ? On ne dira rien et on te laissera purger ta peine en paix ?

« Croc de Basilik ? » questionne tout à trac Malcolm.

« Fierté de Salazar », rétorque Blaise sans se démonter.

Les Serpentards partagent un langage codé. Comme c'est mignon.

« Et elle ? »

C'est moi !

« J'en réponds ».

C'est aussi très mignon de la part de Blaise de se porter garant de moi.

« Tout a commencé avec ces tracts…On ne savait pas qui nous les envoyait, les hiboux qui les déposaient n'avaient aucun signe distinctif…Des hiboux banalisés, comme ceux de la Poste, des livraisons du journal ou du Ministère… »

* * *

_(Hannah)_

Sortant d'Azkaban, je récapitule :

« Si je reprends ce que Malcolm nous a appris, la rumeur circule que plusieurs candidats se disputent la succession de Voldemort. Les tracts qu'il a reçu viseraient à recruter les sympathisants/aspirants Mangemorts, mais proviennent de différents candidats, d'après lui. Si ces maudits LDP n'avaient pas fait main basse sur les tracts, nous aurions pu le constater nous- mêmes.

-Tu ne les aimes pas beaucoup, on dirait » observe Blaise.

« Je n'aime pas qu'ils outrepassent leurs fonctions et empiètent sur le domaine des Aurors. Et toi, ça ne te choque pas plus que ça ?

-Si un conflit, un litige, impliquait des LDP et un individu X ou Y, je serais neutre, comme d'habitude.

-Ecoute, Blaise, ne le prends pas mal, mais quand tu pars dans ces circonvolutions hypothétiques, avec un brin de termes juridiques, je ne te comprends pas. »

Voilà, c'est dit ! J'espère qu'il n'est pas vexé.

« Oh ! je vois », est sa première réaction.

Puis :

« Tu appellerais ça des problèmes de communication ?

-Plus ou moins. J'ai l'impression que tu t'exprimes à demi-mot, que tu procèdes par allusions, mais tout cela est un peu trop subtil pour moi. »

Son air pensif me navre. Je tente de le dérider, de lui faire comprendre que ce n'est pas lui que je remets en cause :

« C'est peut-être une sorte de code propre aux Serpentards. Comme tout à l'heure, avec le croc de Basilik et la fierté de Salazar ?

-Non. Ce que tu as entendu tout à l'heure était un code de Serpentards- le code pour engager sa parole. Ma manière de m'exprimer, en revanche…

-Je voulais dire que les Serpentards utilisent beaucoup les sous-entendus.

-Oui. Peut-être est-ce un truc de Serpentards. Mais certains Serpentards m'ont dit que c'était surtout un truc à moi. »

_Ah._

« Bref, pour conclure, Malcolm a pris au sérieux une lettre de menace lui enjoignant de prouver sa fidélité au Seigneur des Ténèbres avant la fin de la semaine s'il ne voulait pas que sa famille en souffre les conséquences. Il a lu et relu tous les tracts qu'il avait reçus, les cachant pour que ses parents ne s'alarment pas, et a décidé qu'il valait mieux qu'il couvre ses arrières au cas où un prochain apprenti Voldemort faisait des siennes. Je le soupçonne également d'avoir agi par frustration face aux préjugés dont il se croit victime.

-Il n'a pas tort. Les Serpentards ont souvent été considérés avec méfiance, même quand ils étaient relativement innocents.

-Relativement ?

-Hannah, Baddock n'avait pas tort. Tout n'est pas noir ou blanc ; le gris est une nuance plus fréquente qu'on ne le croit. Les Serpentards ont compris ça avant tout le monde, et ils en paient le prix fort maintenant que le "camp du bien" a gagné.

-Mais Blaise, seuls les Mangemorts ont été punis !

-On se souvient plus des Serpentards Mangemorts que des agents double, non ? Et parce que la majorité d'entre nous a choisi d'être neutre et de ne pas combattre par les armes le Seigneur des Ténèbres, on nous regarde comme des traîtres.

-Pourquoi l'appelles-tu ainsi ?

-Qui ?

-Voldemort. Tout le monde ou presque parvient à dire son nom, et tu l'appelles par le titre que lui donnaient ses fidèles.

-Quand j'étais à Poudlard, j'ai dû prendre cette habitude. On ignorait qui, à Serpentard, était prêt à rapporter à ses parents Mangemorts qu'Untel avait manqué de respect au…à Tu Sais-Qui. Et aujourd'hui, il est trop tôt pour que je me défasse de cette habitude. »

Je n'insiste pas. En temps voulu, il pourra me faire d'autres confidences. J'apprécie l'effort qu'il a fait, même si je ne comprends toujours pas cette mentalité de Serpentard. Dire que le Choixpeau a envisagé de m'y envoyer !

« On se retrouve à nouveau dans une impasse. Nous n'avons que quelques tracts, des rumeurs, rien de tangible sur ces rivaux pour le titre de prochain Mage Noir.

-Un Hagrid averti vaut un géant » remarque Blaise.

« Comment ?

-C'est une blague. Elle était très en vogue à Poudlard- enfin, elle l'était dans la salle commune des Serpentards. Hagrid est un demi-géant, non ? Donc comme on dit qu'un sorcier averti en vaut deux, deux demi-géants donnent un géant et…

-Oh, je vois. »

Nous arrivons au point de transplanage. Là où nos chemins se séparent. Quand tout à coup, Blaise s'éclaircit la voix :

« Bien, je me lance. Pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas répondu ?

-Répondu à quoi ?

-L'offre que je t'ai faite.

-Mais quand ça ?

-Tu te souviens de ce que je t'ai dit le jour où nous avons croisé Kingsley Shacklebot ?

-Tu m'as dit quelque chose ? ».

Il prend une grande inspiration, et je jurerais qu'il est en train de compter jusqu'à dix.

« Je croyais que tu ne voulais plus rien avoir avec moi après que la Gazette…

-Je croyais la même chose !

-Ce qui signifie… ?

-Est-ce que tu veux reprendre…enfin, si tu te sens prête à déjouer les pièges de Skeeter…

-Et toi, tu n'aurais pas de regrets ? Tu penses que ça peut marcher… ? Nous sommes après tout si différents… »

* * *

(_narrateur omniscient)_

_Pas tant que ça, Hannah. Nous ne sommes pas si différents que tu sembles le croire_, songeait Blaise Zabini.

Des regrets ? Elle n'avait pas compris ses multiples allusions, et franchement, ça le fatiguait de devoir clarifier sa pensée. L'important était qu'elle retienne l'essentiel : en dépit de paramètres dissuasifs, il était prêt à prendre le risque. Pour elle.

Et le risque était élevé. Mais il ne le fit pas remarquer. Au lieu de ça, il dit :

« C'était amusant, au fait.

-Quoi donc ?

-Jouer au Bon et au Méchant Auror pour faire parler Baddock. La distribution des rôles était assez inattendue, mais ça me change de jouer le gentil Serpentard.

-Et si je te disais que jouer la Méchante Poufsouffle ne me déplaît pas le moins du monde ? » plaisanta Hannah.

« Je dirais que de la part d'une ex-future Serpentarde, ça ne m'étonne pas du tout. Alors, comme ça, tu aurais pu faire partie de ma maison ?

-Je te surprends ? » dit-elle, l'œil pétillant.

« Pas du tout. Je n'en attendais pas moins de toi… » répliqua-t-il dans un sourire.

* * *

_(Eloïse)_

J'ai pris ma journée. Ce soir au plus tard j'attends la réponse d'Hannah et de Susan à mon ultimatum. Je sais ce que je suis prête à sacrifier. Tous ces efforts pour reculer l'échéance- la reculer aux calendes grecques- pour un si piètre résultat !

Mais d'abord, il me faut mettre les choses au point avec mes deux Samaritains. Sur la table- laquelle, je m'en aperçois, est toujours infernale- Oliver Wood dispose une cafetière et une assiette débordante de pancakes grillés, avec un délicieux aspect caramélisé.

« Bonjour.

-Alors, ça va mieux ? ».

_Ne sois pas désagréable_, _ne dis pas…_

« Si tu fais allusion au léger vertige qui m'a prise, sache que c'était la première et la dernière fois qu'une chose pareille m'arrive.

-Tu es tombée dans les pommes ! si ce n'est pas une preuve…

-La prochaine fois, essayez la pelure de banane ! c'est tellement amusant de voir Eloise se casser la figure ! D'ailleurs, je m'étonne de ne pas avoir de bosse au sommet du crâne, ou de ne pas m'être rompue les cervicales…

-Je t'ai rattrapée avant que tu touches le sol. »

_Cette partie-là, je l'ignorais. Ils avaient tout prévu, décidément. Bon, au moins, on ne m'a pas laissée choir tel un vulgaire sac de pommes de terre. _

* * *

_(narrateur omniscient)_

Nous profitons de ce moment pour exprimer notre plus profonde sympathie à Susan Bones, la seule dans ce chapitre à avoir souffert la comparaison- peu flatteuse- avec un sac à patates. Nous ne pouvons qu'espérer qu'un jour, la roue tournera.

* * *

_(Eloïse)_

« Où est Adrian ?

-Il dort encore. Un pancake ? »

_Zut, moi qui voulais le faire en une seule fois._

« Merci.

-Il n'y a pas de quoi, tu me laisses prendre ton café, il est normal que je t'offre des pancakes faits maison.

-Non, je...

-Il ne reste plus grand-chose dans les placards. Il faudra refaire des courses.

-Je…

-Des corn-flakes, peut-être ?

-Il ne s'agit pas de ça…

-Non, Midgen, pas d'excuses ! enfin, tu as bien vu où te menait ce régime alimentaire complètement déséquilibré !

-C'est fini, tout ça ! inutile de s'inquiéter pour moi !

-J'ai déjà entendu ces mots quelque part…Avant que tu tombes dans les pommes. Je ne te fais pas confiance…

-Mais laisse-moi…

-Assieds-toi et mange ! ».

_Ne pas me laisser distraire de mes bonnes résolutions…mais il me ferait perdre patience, cet animal-là !_

« Wood, ne me donne pas d'ordres !

-Alors sois raisonnable et mange ce fichu pancake, Midgen !

-Je veux d'abord…

-…prendre la fuite ? Tu ne sortiras pas d'ici avant d'avoir pris un petit-déjeuner complet !

-Tu peux me laisser finir ma..

-Bon sang, ce sont des pancakes, pas des tartines enduites d'huile de foie de morue ! je n'ai nulle intention de…

-…phrase, espèce de petit chef tyrannique !

-…t'empoisonner, tête de mule bornée !

-Pardonpouravoirétéaussiinsupportableetmercidevousêtreinquiétéspourmoi, mais tout va bien à présent ! »

_Ouf, au moins c'est fait. Je me suis excusée dans les règles. Il ne me reste qu'à coincer Pucey seule à seul, et cette pénible tâche ne sera qu'un mauvais souvenir._

« Tu peux répéter ? Je n'ai pas compris un traître mot ».

_Toujours fixant le carrelage, je réalise que rien ne me sera épargné. Buvons la coupe jusqu'à la lie. _

« Je vous demande pardon, à toi et à Pucey- de m'être conduite de manière aussi insupportable. Je traversais une mauvaise passe, mais je ne vous dérangerai plus à l'avenir, et je vous…

-Oui ? » demande Oliver d'un ton trop innocent pour être honnête.

« Je vous remercie d'avoir essayé de m'aider ». _Là ! C'est fait !_ « _Profites-en, parce que tu ne l'entendras pas souvent », _murmuré-je entre mes dents

« Je le sais bien, c'est pour ça que je t'ai demandé de répéter. Au moins je l'aurais entendu deux fois ».

Alarmée, je croise le regard de Wood…et je les vois ! Là, au fond des yeux bruns, des étincelles malicieuses ! le tout agrémenté de ce sourire en coin qui me porte sur les nerfs…

_Piégée par un Gryffondor. J'ai touché le fond._

« Excuses acceptées. C'est oublié. Alors, je ne suis plus un petit chef tyrannique ?

-Mes excuses portaient sur des événements antérieurs à notre présente conversation. Et j'insiste sur le fait que vous n'avez plus à être gentils avec moi, à vous charger de ma personne…Je ne serai pas un fardeau.

-Mais non, voyons ! ça ne nous dérange pas ! » m'assure aimablement Wood.

« Je ne suis pas une charge !

-Toi, tu as écouté aux portes !

-Et alors ?

-Alors assieds-toi et prends donc un pancake. »

Je m'assied et la conversation se déroule comme suit :

« Adrian n'a pas enlevé le sortilège ? Tu sais comment on désactive la table ?

-Non. On ne l'a jamais fait.

-Mais ça ne te dérange pas pour…Zut, mon pancake !

-Attrape !

-Tu as manqué de justesse la cafetière !

-Tu l'as attrapé, non ?

-Etait-ce nécessaire de me le lancer ?

-C'est notre système.

-Quel système ? »_ soupir étouffé_ « Tiens, ton pancake. Oliver ? Oliver ? Prends-le !

-Non, tu peux lancer.

-Lancer ? mais…oh, et puis peu importe. Soit, mais lève les yeux de ton café !

-Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, vas-y.

-Tu es certain ?

-Vas-y !

-…

-Je l'ai eu ! tu vois, ce n'était pas si compliqué.

-Rassure-moi, dis-moi que Adrian et toi ne faites pas voler la nourriture à chaque repas que vous prenez ?

-On évite avec l'eau, le thé, le café…mais ça ne me dérange pas. Adrian s'amuse bien, et moi…

-Tu perfectionnes tes réflexes de gardien en t'amusant ?

-Je ne dirais pas que je les perfectionne, mais ce système est très pratique pour que ces réflexes deviennent des automatismes. C'est extrêmement ingénieux de la part d'Adrian, non ?

-…Très, oui. »_ soupir refoulé_ « Tu n'as pas entraînement aujourd'hui ?

-Si c'était le cas, je serais parti il y a cinq minutes.

-Vraiment ?

-Je suis puni.

-Puni ?

-Sheppard m'a privé d'entraînement. Quel mauvais perdant ! »

_Dispensé d'un entraînement physique intensif qui débute aux aurores…Seul Oliver Wood pouvait être puni de cette manière._

« C'est à cause de ta stratégie ?

-Il ne l'a pas suivie, et on a perdu !

-Il t'aurait puni pour avoir proposé une stratégie qu'il n'a pas suivie ? Il n'a pas apprécié tes conseils ?

-C'est ce que je lui ai dit ! Sheppard, tu es un imbécile doublé d'un hypocrite : tu ne vas pas dire que je suis puni pour avoir proposé une meilleure stratégie que la tienne !

-Et… ?

-Il a répondu qu'avec ma stratégie, je frôlais la ligne, mais que je l'avais franchie avec ma Beuglante !

-Ta Beuglante ?

-J'allais me priver ! Sa nullité nous a fait perdre le match ! on n'a pas idée de faire marquer Jobbins par Summerby !

-Tu as envoyé une Beuglante à ton propre capitaine ? C'est une réaction quelque peu excessive, non ?

-J'étais en colère. Et je le suis encore » dit-il, levant résolument un menton boudeur.

« A propos, je t'ai entendu utiliser le terme névrotique, hier. J'aimerais- si ce n'est pas indiscret- savoir où tu l'as lu ?

-Tu sais que j'ai été capitaine, à Poudlard.

-Je m'en rappelle.

-Je ne le suis plus, mais j'espère un jour le redevenir. Mais capitaine, c'est un poste qui demande beaucoup de qualités. Je veux être un leader complet le jour où on m'offrira cette opportunité…

-Tu ne réponds pas à ma question.

-J'y viens, j'y viens ! j'ai fait pas mal de recherches, et j'ai entendu parler de techniques moldues pour mieux communiquer avec les membres de son équipe. Si tu savais à quel point Fred et George, Angelina, Katie et Alicia, m'ont donné du fil à retordre du temps où j'étais capitaine ! Tous intenables, et j'avais un mal fou à les motiver ! hé bien, tout cela ne serait peut-être pas arrivé si j'avais connu toutes ces théories sur la psychologie et le management des ressources humaines. C'est dans un bouquin sur le sujet que j'ai appris tout ce qu'il y avait à savoir sur les névroses. »

_Et quid des névroses obsessionnelles ?_

« Oliver, tu évoquais la communication avec tes équipiers. Leur envoyer une Beuglante, c'est court-circuiter toute communication.

-J'exprimais mon désaccord ! si ce n'est pas communiquer… »

* * *

_(narrateur omniscient)_

Adrian Pucey avait eu une dure journée, mais pour rien au monde il n'aurait échangé sa place avec Oliver. Aussi fut-il étonné de voir celui-ci assis sur le canapé, sifflotant avec une légèreté étonnante.

Le compte-rendu qu'il obtint le surprit également :

« Elle s'est excusée et nous a remercié, puis vous avez pris le petit-déjeuner ensemble ? Et ensuite vous été partis jouer au Quidditch ?

-C'est ça », confirma Oliver.

« Comment l'as-tu convaincue?

-C'était son idée. Ce qui m'arrangeait, puisque je voulais m'entraîner. Nous sommes allés du côté de Little Hampton, près des collines. Avec beaucoup d'espace et peu de moldus.

-Et vous avez joué au Quidditch ? » répéta Adrian.

« Oui. A son niveau.

-Et elle n'a pas émis d'objections ?

-Non. Je n'ai pas été très exigeant. Je savais qu'une Serdaigle plongée dans ses livres ne connaissait pas grand-chose au Quidditch. D'où mes leçons de rattrapage, puis des exercices à son niveau, sans Cognards.

-Du Quidditch à un contre un ?

-Des tirs au but. En même temps, ça me permettait de m'entraîner un peu.

-Elle n'a pas protesté ?

-Non.

-Tu l'as laissée marquer ?

-Mais ça ne va pas ! comment pourrait-elle progresser avec un traitement de faveur ? J'avais déjà renoncé aux Cognards.

-Elle se débrouille comment ?

-Trop raide sur son balai- on voit qu'elle n'a pas l'habitude de voler. Le pire, c'est qu'elle voulait accélérer, aller toujours plus vite. Alors je lui ai retiré son Astiqueur 7, qui était bien trop rapide pour ses capacités. Franchement, les vendeurs de balai ne devraient pas distribuer des modèles pareils à des gens qui n'ont pas la capacité de les maîtriser ! Je lui ai prêté mon vieux Comète 260 qui la limitait à 90 kilomètres/heure.

-Elle s'est laissée faire ?

-On était au sol, elle déballait le Souaffle, j'ai profité de son inattention. Mais après j'ai dû courir pour l'empêcher de toucher aux Cognards.

-Et qu'a-t-elle dit en constatant l'échange ?

-Oh, elle m'a menacé, mais aucun d'entre nous n'avait sa baguette. Alors elle s'est contentée de souhaiter quelque chose de très méchant pour mes intestins, et on a décollé. Sinon, elle n'a pas marqué un seul but. »

_Limitée à 90 kilomètres/heure face à un gardien de classe nationale juché sur un balai deux fois plus rapide, elle aurait bien étonné Adrian en réussissant._

« Tous étaient très faciles à arrêter. Je parvenais à prévoir dans quelle direction elle allait les envoyer, mais c'est normal, étant donné mon expérience. Par contre…

-Oui ?

-Si on l'avait prise en main plus tôt, elle aurait pu être à sa place au poste de Batteur.

-Tu plaisantes ? Marcus Flint est à sa place à un poste de batteur ; les jumeaux Weasley y sont à leur place, mais une frêle Serdaigle ?

-Ses coups de batte sont plus puissants que je ne l'aurais cru. Quel dommage qu'elle vise si mal ! Tu sais qu'elle a failli me blesser à plusieurs reprises !

-Ah bon ?

-Oui, un peu plus et je prenais le Souaffle en pleine figure ! elle n'y allait pas de main morte, mais son manque de précision lui a été fatal.

-Ollie, il ne te serait pas venu à l'esprit que…

-Que… ?

-Non, oublie…J'ai eu une longue journée. C'est bien que tu te sois occupé d'elle. On va réussir à la remettre sur pied.

-C'est dans la poche ».

Plus tard, Adrian ne put s'empêcher de se poser la question : était-ce un manque de précision, ou tout le contraire ?

* * *

_(Eloïse)_

« Bonjour, Eloise ! Comment ça va aujourd'hui ? »

Comment fait Adrian Pucey pour respirer la joie et la bonne humeur en toutes circonstances ?

J'ai attendu toute la nuit la réponse d'Hannah et de Sue. Je n'ai rien eu, et le temps presse. Hier, j'ai repris des forces- enfin, si on veut- mais sans aide, je ne pourrais pas accomplir mon objectif.

« Tout va très bien. Adrian, est-ce qu'Oliver t'a transmis mes excuses ?

-N'en parlons plus ! Salut, Ollie !

-Salut Adrian- Eloise.

-J'ai préparé quelque chose- nous prenons le petit-déj' ensemble, non ?

-Oui, si vous voulez. »

Oliver sort déjà son paquet de céréales du placard.

« **Non !** » s'exclame Adrian. « **Je vous ai préparé une de mes spécialités**.

_-C'est très gentil, mais…_

-**Prends un petit-déjeuner complet !** » rugit notre Médicomage.

«_ Je vais le faire…mais quelque chose de léger. Des céréales, et encore je me force._

**-Mais je vous ai préparé du porridge !**

-Merci, vieux, mais j'ai mes céréales…

_-Adrian, je suis très touchée mais…comment dire…_

-**Regardez-moi ça ! du porridge fait maison, selon ma recette !**

-Je suis pressé, et puis c'est Eloise qui fait de l'anémie, pas moi…

-_Oliver! ne te défausse pas sur moi ! et pour votre gouverne à tous deux, je ne fais pas d'anémie…_

**-Et un bol pour Eloise…**

_-NON !_

-Mes tympans, Midgen !

**-Tu veux m'offenser, Eloise ? Tu as réussi ! Connais-tu l'heure à laquelle je me suis levé pour vous faire plaisir ?**

-_Oliver n'en a pas pris !_

**-On va arranger ça tout de suite : un bol pour toi, Oliver ! tu m'en diras des nouvelles ! et toi, Eloise, si tu veux me faire plaisir et maintenir des relations de bonne colocation avec moi, tu sais ce qui te reste à faire…**

-_Adrian, ce n'est pas contre toi, absolument pas. Le traumatisme remonte à bien plus loin…_

-Qu'est-ce qu'un porridge a de traumatisant ?

_-Oliver, inutile de mettre ton grain de sel, c'est à Adrian que…_

-**J'approuve Oliver. Qu'est-ce que _mon _porridge t'inspire ?**

-_Horreur et désolation mises à part, tu veux dire ? Adrian, je plaisantais ! ce n'est pas contre ton porridge en particulier, mais contre le porridge en général ! je déteste ça !_

**-Comment peut-on détester le porridge ?**

_-Je n'aime pas ça !_

**-Tout le monde aime le porridge ! goûte au mien, s'il te plaît…Oliver ! pose ces céréales et mange !**

_-Mais…_

-Adrian…

-**J'en ai marre ! J'en ai marre ! j'ai des patients avec des pustules horribles, je rentre du travail pour retrouver un appartement désert bourré d'individualistes! et on dit que les Serpentards sont des âmes froides et inaccessibles ? Parlez-moi des Gryffondors et des Serdaigles !**

-_Calme-toi…_

-Qu'est-ce que mon âme vient faire là-dedans ?

-**Non, je n'ai pas fini ! vous m'entendrez ! je suis déprimé, je suis seul et vous êtes d'abominables réfractaires à mes tentatives de faire de ces électrons libres un noyau solide et uni !**

_-Je n'aime pas ça…_

-Ne te mets pas dans des états pareils pour du porridge…S'il ne faut que ça…

_-Oliver, non !_

-…on va te le manger, ce porridge. Où est la difficulté ? Eloise, tu vois ce que tu as fais à ce pauvre Adrian…

_-Comment ?_

**-FINI DE DISCUTER ! AVALEZ CE PORRIDGE, ET QUE ÇA SAUTE !**

-…

-…

-**Eloise, ce n'est pas en le regardant comme ça qu'il disparaîtra !**

-C'est normal qu'il y ait des grains dedans ?

-**Oliver, qu'est-ce que tu ne comprends pas dans les mots RECETTE SPECIALE !**

-_C'est liquide et il y a des grains dedans et je dois avaler ça.._

_**-**_**Eloise !**

-_Non, Adrian, ne pleure pas ! je vais surmonter mon irrépressible dégoût d'une manière ou d'une autre…J'y arriverai, mais par pitié ne pleure pas ! je ne supporte pas de voir quelqu'un pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps…_

-Il n'en est pas encore là, Eloise…

-…

-…

-_Je n'en peux plus, quelle horreur…_

**-Que disais-tu, Eloise ?**

-_Rien, Adrian._

-**Oliver, je peux savoir POURQUOI TU PRENDS CE PAQUET DE CEREALES ?**

-Ecoute, Adrian, ne m'en veux pas, mais je préfère…

**-Laisse-moi deviner, tu n'aimes pas le porridge ?**

-Non, d'habitude ça va…

-_Et voilà le travail…Trois…deux…Un…_

-**D'HABITUDE ? QU'EST-CE QUE TU REPROCHES A MON PORRIDGE ?**

-Rien, à part son aspect et son goût…

- _Oliver, tais-toi ! Respire, Adrian !_

-**C'est vrai, Eloise ? Mon porridge est si répugnant ?**

_-Je ne suis pas objective, c'est juste que le porridge en général…_

-Eh bien moi, ce porridge en particulier ne me revient pas. Désolé, je ne mangerai pas ce truc… »

_Fini de jouer les médiatrices, profitons de la diversion qu'offre Oliver pour m'en aller avant qu'Adrian ne nous donne la becquée jusqu'à ce que mort s'ensuive…_

* * *

_(Susan)_

J'ouvre la porte :

« Eloïse ?

-Je déteste le porridge. »

Je suis consciente de l'aversion irraisonnée d'Eloise pour ce mets que je trouve pour ma part délicieux, mais est-ce la meilleure entrée en matière ?

« Entre, je t'en prie. Tu voulais nous parler ? J'appelle Hannah…

-Il nous a cuisiné du porridge.

-Qui ?

-Adrian. » Elle eut un frisson : « Avec des grains dedans. Du millet, je crois .

-Il a cuisiné du porridge ?

-Ce qu'il appelait sa recette spéciale ».

Il sait cuisiner ? Mais ce garçon est une vraie perle !

« Susan, j'ai entendu sonner…Oh. Bonjour Eloise.

-Bonjour, Hannah.

-Tu viens pour nous demander de l'aide ?

-Hannah » protesté-je. Est-ce utile de faire fuir Eloise ?

« Laisse, Sue. Je ne m'abaisserais pas à vous supplier.

-Tu sais ce que nous voulons.

-Tu crois savoir ce que tu veux, Hannah.

-Je ne veux que la vérité.

-Vous l'aurez après m'avoir aidée.

-Non. Avant.

-Après. Tu as peur que je me défile ?

-Tu aimes garder les secrets.

-Tu crois ça ?

-Ne nous enflammons pas ! Hannah, Ella, ne vous sautez pas à la gorge comme ça ! trouvons un compromis…

-Vous savez quoi ? Moi aussi, j'en ai assez. Finissons-en une bonne fois pour toutes.

-Parfait. Sue, va chercher une fiole de Veritaserum.

-Hannah, tu crois que ça pousse sur les arbres ? Je fais confiance à Eloise. Si elle dit qu'elle nous raconte la vérité, je la crois.

-Elle nous a pourtant caché pas mal de choses jusque-là sans que sa conscience la fasse souffrir !

-Si je peux me permettre d'interrompre cette charmante discussion à mon sujet, j'ai des preuves de ce que j'avance. Hannah, il était inutile d'être si blessante, et Sue, merci de ta confiance, mais tu es trop crédule. Où se trouve la Pensine de tes parents ? ».

Silencieusement, je les guide vers la coupe dorée. Eloise tire sa baguette de sa poche, la porte à ses cheveux et en retire un délicat filament argenté qu'elle dépose dans la bassine.

Puis elle se tourne vers nous :

« Tout est là. A vous l'honneur. »

Hannah est la première à basculer dans la Pensine, puis, après une hésitation, je plonge à mon tour dans le souvenir d'Eloise.

_« Expecto Patronum ! »_

_Mon Patronus, un phœnix translucide, déploie ses ailes argentées dans la nuit sombre._

_Au loin, des Détraqueurs filent en rase-mottes._

_Eloise gît à terre. Un instant, la scène se brouille, comme filtrée par les larmes. En m'approchant d'elle, par réflexe, je vois qu'elle passe une main rapide sur ses yeux, alors que mon double se précipite pour l'aider à se relever :_

_« Ella ? »_

_Elle lui sourit- enfin, me sourit._

_« Tu es arrivée au bon moment. J'ai failli y passer_.

_-Tu m'as fichu une de ces trouilles ! ne fais plus jamais ça !_

_-Si j'y peux quoi que ce soit, je veux bien._

_-Heureusement que tu m'as appelée. Ces portables, je n'y croyais pas trop au départ, mais la technologie moldue a du bon !_

_-J'ai appelé Hannah aussi, quand je sentais que je n'aurais pas le temps de fuir._

_-Tu n'as pas eu le temps de cauchemarder ?_

_-…Non. Où est Hannah ?_

_-Je ne l'ai pas vue de la journée._

_-Ce n'est pas le moment de se relâcher. Encore un peu de temps et tout sera fini._

_-Un peu de temps », répète mon double, et Eloise me jette un rapide coup d'œil. J'ai une expression fatiguée que je ne me connais pas._

_L'image se brouille et nous voilà dans la chambre d'Hannah. Eloise et mon double franchissent la porte, la voix angoissée d'Eloise parvenant à mes oreilles :_

_« Il est déjà dix heures, et elle n'est pas rentrée._

_-Elle a pu être retardée._

_-Les rues sont loin d'être sûres, et nous n'avons aucune idée de l'endroit où elle se trouve._

_-Tottenham Court…C'est l'écriture d'Hannah. Tu crois qu'elle est allée à Tottenham ? » demande mon double, un bout de papier à la main._

_«Les Aurors ne contrôlent pas encore la zone…Pourquoi irait-elle vadrouiller là-bas ?_

_-Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?_

_-On y va, Sue. Evidemment. »_

_Nouveau changement de scène. Cette fois, on n'y voit goutte._

_« Lumos ! »_

_Le faisceau lumineux accroche une forme recroquevillée._

_« Hannah ?_

_-Sue, fais attention ! »_

_L'avertissement arrive trop tard ; mon double qui s'était élancé en direction de la forme d'Hannah pousse un cri et trébuche._

_D'instinct, je cours voir comment je vais…et mon hurlement horrifié résonne en même temps que celui de l'autre Susan._

_La baguette d'Eloise illumine le cadavre d'un homme._

_Alors qu' Eloise enjoint à mon double de se calmer, je sursaute en sentant une main froide agripper la mienne._

_Hannah murmure :_

_« Je le reconnais…C'est Rosier ! »_

_Je n'ai pas le temps de mesurer les implications de cette nouvelle information car l'autre Eloise m'a lâchée pour approcher Hannah._

_Elle se balance d'avant en arrière, les bras croisés autour de la taille. Sa baguette a glissé de ses doigts._

_« Hannah ? » chuchote Eloise. « Nous sommes là… tu n'as plus rien à craindre. Viens, rentrons._

_-Et lui ? » demande l'autre Susan._

_« On s'en occupera plus tard. Hannah, viens avec nous. Il y a peut-être d'autres Mangemorts dans le coin._

_-Je l'ai tué. »_

_L'autre Hannah ne remue plus et parle d'une voix lointaine :_

_« Je voulais le tuer et c'est fait. C'est moi qui l'ai tué._

_-Mille milliards de mille gargouilles galopantes ! » peste mon double._

_« Hannah, tu ne sais plus ce que tu dis. Rentrons, tu nous raconteras tout ça autour d'un bon chocolat chaud, d'accord ?_

_-Vous ne comprenez pas ! je l'ai tué ! j'ai tué un homme !_

_-Mille milliards… » murmure mon double au milieu des sanglots hystériques d'Hannah._

_La pression sur mon poignet s'accentue. Hannah chuchote, l'air apeuré :_

_« C'est…c'est impossible. J'ai fait ça, moi ? »_

_Mais j'ai comme l'impression qu'elle n'attend pas de réponse._

_« Je l'attendais…Je ne voulais pas qu'il échappe à Azkaban…Je le voulais mort ! Et je l'ai tué…Ils vont venir pour m'arrêter. C'est un meurtre, non ?Ils vont m'enfermer à Azkaban…_

_-Reprends-toi, Hannah ! Sue, est-ce que tu peux… ? Oublie ça. Hannah, écoute-moi : tu es sous le choc…_

_-Mille milliards…_

_-Mais je sais que tu n'as fait que te défendre. Tu ne l'as pas tué de sang-froid, et tu n'iras pas à Azkaban, tu m'entends ?_

_-..mille gargouilles…_

_-Je veux me rendre. J'ai franchi la ligne. Rien ne sera plus comme avant ! je le haïssais, et je l'ai…doux Merlin, je l'ai…_

_-…galopantes._

_-Susan, viens m'aider ! nous devons transplaner !_

_-Non, laissez-moi ! Ils vont venir !»_

_Hannah se débat. Quant à moi, j'obéis docilement à l'appel d'Eloise, qui agite sa baguette :_

_« Stupefix! »_

_Hannah glisse à terre, inerte._

_« Sue, prends son bras. Le gauche »._

_Je cale sur mon épaule le bras d'Hannah, Eloise se saisit de l'autre, et nous transplanons en sécurité. Chez moi._

_Eloise murmure une incantation et les bûches de la cheminée du grand salon s'embrasent. Les yeux rougis par les larmes, Hannah est la première à prendre la parole:_

_« Il faut que j'aille voir les Aurors._

_-Ce n'est pas une bonne idée._

_-Pourquoi ? Hannah a été attaquée, elle s'est défendue. Qui l'enverrait à Azkaban ? » demande mon double._

_« Sue, je t'en prie, ne l'encourage pas. Personne ne doit apprendre ce qui s'est passé_.

_-Mais puisque c'était de la légitime défense ! » crie l'autre Susan. Sa voix monte dans les aigus alors qu'elle se tourne vers Hannah et demande :_

_«Tu ne l'as pas fait exprès, n'est-ce-pas ?_

_-Je…je ne sais pas. Je ne sais plus._

_-Tu ne sais pas ? Mille milliard de…_

_-Susan ! »._

_Le ton d'Eloise est coupant :_

_« Nous savons sans le moindre doute qu'Hannah n'a pu agir qu'en état de légitime défense. Mais il est hors de question qu'elle se manifeste auprès des Aurors._

_-Je suis responsable de mes actes ! je ne peux pas agir comme si de rien n'était !_

_-Eloise, pourquoi mentir ? »_

_Eloise se mord la lèvre à ma question et répond avec une exaspération contenue :_

_« Nous connaissons bien Hannah, mais un enquêteur ne verra que les faits. Elle se trouvait à Tottenham Court à une heure tardive, sans raison valable…_

_-Je savais qu'il serait là », intervient Hannah avant de plonger dans une rêverie où nul ne peut l'atteindre ._

_« Hannah s'enferrera dès les premières questions ! elle avait un mobile pour se débarrasser de Rosier, et je suis navrée de t'apprendre, Susan, qu'Hannah sera soupçonnée de meurtre avec préméditation !_

_-C'est impossible. Comment peux-tu insinuer…_

_-Je n'insinue rien, je ne fais que souligner une évidence ! Hannah encourt une lourde peine - le Ministère a déclaré la guerre aux règlements de compte. On dira qu'Hannah a voulu faire justice elle-même, et tous les faits l'accablent ! Sue, elle ne doit pas aller déposer, ou c'est Azkaban qui l'attend. Tu connais les lois._

_-Je connais Hannah, et je refuse de croire un seul instant qu'elle a vengé sa mère de cette façon. Je sais qu'elle est innocente_.

_-La couvrirais-je si je n'en étais pas persuadée ? »._

_Mon double regarde Hannah, brisée, qui fixe les flammes._

_Quant à l'Hannah actuelle, cela fait longtemps que je l'aie perdue dans ce souvenir, mais je devine son incrédulité, son effroi._

_L'autre Susan plante ses yeux dans ceux d'Eloise :_

_« Qu'est-ce qu'il faut faire pour lui éviter ça ?_

_-Personne n'a vu Hannah. J'ai récupéré sa baguette, qui n'est d'ailleurs pas la sienne…_

_-Je l'ai trouvée il y a plusieurs mois chez Ollivander…Je l'ai prise au cas où…Les autres pillards ne se sont pas gênés. Je ne pourrais plus jamais l'utiliser ! je ne veux plus jamais…_

_-Hannah, arrête ! » crie mon double, mais Hannah a déjà jeté sa baguette dans les flammes_.

_« Grâce à la présence d'esprit d'Hannah, exit la preuve à conviction », commente Eloise._

_« C'est un cauchemar… » dit mon double._

_« Un cauchemar qui ne prendra pas fin au matin…Vous ne comprenez pas…ça ne finira jamais, jamais ! » sanglote Hannah._

_« Bientôt plus personne ne se souciera de Rosier…Tu pourras reprendre ta vie, passer le concours d'Auror…Nous sommes tous sur le point de nous en sortir, et c'est ce que l'on va faire. On s'en sortira ensemble._

_-Je ne veux pas vivre avec ça toute ma vie ! et c'est ça que tu ne vois pas, Eloise ! je vais devoir accepter ce que j'ai fait, vivre avec. Je ne pourrais pas ! Si seulement je pouvais me rendormir comme si rien n'était arrivé…Je ne voulais pas le tuer, pas comme ça… »_

_L'autre Susan vient s'asseoir près d'Hannah. D'Eloise abîmée dans sa réflexion, nous ne voyons que le dos car elle fait face à l' âtre._

_« Si c'était possible de tout effacer ? » énonce-t-elle avec lenteur._

_« C'est impossible._

_-Tu veux oublier ?_

_-Quelle question !_

_-Si j'effaçais tout ça de ta mémoire ? Tu accepterais ? »_

_Hannah s'arrête de pleurer :_

_« Un sort d'oubliettes ?_

_-J'en ai déjà lancé sur des moldus, ça a marché. Si c'est ce que tu veux, je le ferai._

_-C'est de la folie…_

_-Je vais te dire ce qui serait de la folie : se rendre aux Aurors et garantir un aller simple pour Azkaban._

_-Et vous ?_

_-Comment ça, nous ?_

_-Je ne supporterai pas l'idée que vous sachiez ce que j'ai fait. Ce qui s'est passé doit être effacé de nos mémoires à toutes !_

_-Je suis d'accord ! » s'exclame l'autre Susan avec ferveur._

_Eloise hésite :_

_« On ne joue pas avec les sorts d'Oubliette…_

_-Ou nous oublions toutes, ou je vais voir les Aurors._

_-Eloise, tu es en minorité. C'est ta proposition. Si tu penses que c'est la meilleure solution, on y va toutes, mais c'est maintenant ou jamais. »_

_Elle nous regarde alternativement, puis :_

_« Hannah, je suis prête à oublier de moi-même ce qui s'est passé. Jamais je ne laisserai cet accident changer mon amitié…_

_-Tu dis ça, mais j'ai besoin que tout soit effacé ! tout ou rien ! Promets-le moi, et toi aussi, Susan. Promettez-moi que ça fonctionnera, que j'oublierai cette nuit comme vous vous l'oublierez._

_-Je te le promets._

_-Et toi, Eloise ?_

_-Promis. »_

Une tape sur l'épaule. Eloise- celle du présent- se tient derrière moi :

« Viens, Sue. Il n'y a plus rien à voir.

-Je vais chercher Hannah.»

Hannah est assise en tailleur derrière le canapé sur lequel son double est effondré. Je m'agenouille :

« Hannah, partons. Nous savons tout à présent.

-Non. On ne sait pas pourquoi Eloise se souvient de tout cela, alors qu'elle avait promis d'oublier.

-Viens, Hannah. C'est terminé.

-Je voulais tout savoir, non ? Je ne partirais pas avant d'avoir appris toute la vérité.

-Sue t'a dit que tout était fini. Tu devrais l'écouter.

-Tu mens encore, Eloise. Au point où j'en suis, j'aimerais que tous ces secrets éclatent. Tu as effacé notre mémoire sans oser toucher à la tienne !

-Tu es choquée par ce que tu viens de découvrir, ce qui est normal, mais tu n'as pas à chercher un bouc-émissaire. Sue, tu viens ?

-Hannah, tu exagères. Mais Eloise, on peut rester pour voir comment ça s'est terminé ?

-Sue, ne t'y mets pas. J'ai besoin de vous maintenant. »

Devant son insistance, je trouve un compromis. Entraînant Hannah par surprise, je nous fais sortir du souvenir d'Eloise. Hannah veut retourner dans la bassine, mais Eloise a retiré le filament argenté.

« Tu n'as pas tout expliqué, Eloise.

-Ella…Je ne te reproche rien, mais ça fait trop de mystères. Qu'on en finisse. S'il te plaît.

-Vous me faites toujours si peu confiance ? »

Devançant Hannah qui ne cultive pas la diplomatie aujourd'hui, je lui dis franchement :

« J'ai confiance en toi. Seulement, tu ne veux jamais rien nous dire. On est amies, pourtant ?

-Justement » réplique Eloise, butée.

« C'est à ton tour de nous faire confiance. Même si la vérité ne nous réjouit guère, on l'acceptera.

-Je ne peux pas vraiment expliquer le pourquoi du comment. Nous avions…nous avions décidé de nous lancer mutuellement le sort d'Oubliette, en comptant jusqu'à trois. Vous étiez toutes deux très pressées d'en finir.

-Comment avons-nous fait ? » questionne Hannah.

« Je t'ai jeté le sort pendant que tu t'occupais de Susan, et ainsi de suite. Tout a parfaitement fonctionné, je me suis réveillée sans aucun souvenir de ce qui s'était passé.

-Comment as-tu retrouvé la mémoire dans ce cas ? Tu nous feras croire que le sort a moins bien fonctionné sur toi ? » commence Hannah avant de s'interrompre, comme frappée par une idée.

« Susan t'a lancé ce sort, n'est-ce pas ? »

_Qui, moi ?_

Eloise fuit nos regards. Oh, non. Mon sort aurait mal tourné ?

« Doux Merlin, Eloise, qu'est-ce que je t'ai fait ?

-Rien ! rien du tout, Sue ! le sort a fonctionné, il y a juste eu quelques effets secondaires. »

Je n'aime pas les réponses évasives.

« Quel genre ?

-J'ai temporairement oublié des choses plus ou moins importantes…Le numéro de téléphone de ma mère, mon rendez-vous du vendredi avec Zacharias…C'est après avoir reçu une Beuglante monumentale après avoir manqué notre rencontre hebdomadaire que j'ai compris que ma mémoire avait été affectée. Petit à petit, j'ai pu reconstituer le souvenir que vous avez vu, avec ce dilemme : je ne pouvais pas vous en parler puisque nous avions promis d'oublier. Ma mémoire retrouvée était un imprévu. Sue, ce n'est pas ta faute.

-Quand je ne contrôle pas mes émotions, je fais tout de travers. Mes sorts tournent mal.

-Sue, j'ai très bien pu résister à ton sort de façon inconsciente. Les Legilimens ont horreur qu'on touche à leur esprit. On ne saura jamais vraiment ce qui s'est passé.

-Et moi ? Est-ce que j'ai assassiné Rosier de sang-froid, pour me venger ?Est-ce que je saurai un jour ce qui s'est vraiment passé ?

-La clé se trouve dans les souvenirs que j'ai effacés. »

_Pour moi tout commence à s'éclaircir…_

L'inquiétude d'Eloise après que les Détraquards aient réveillé chez Hannah les souvenirs que les sorts d'Oubliette devaient exiler à jamais…Sans doute les dossiers entrevus par Hannah ont-ils été consultés par elle au cours de cette fatale semaine.

La manière dont Eloise éludait mes questions, sans complètement mentir pourtant :

« **Y-a-t-il quoi que ce soit dont Hannah et moi aimerions être informées ? ».**

**Les yeux insondables d'Eloise fuient les miens. Si dans 8 secondes elle ne me regarde pas droit dans les yeux, c'est qu'elle me ment.**

**5 secondes…6…**

**« Il n'y a strictement rien que vous souhaitiez savoir. »**

**Je ne suis qu'à moitié rassurée, mais les paroles d'Eloise ont un fond de vérité.**

Rien que nous ne souhaitions savoir, puisque nous avions tenté d'oublier, en effet.

Pauvre Eloise, condamnée à garder le secret…Je comprends mieux certaines de ses déclarations :

**« Les dilemmes ne se résolvent pas avec de bons sentiments.** **»**

Comment a-t-elle vécu avec ce secret, ce souvenir dont elle seule se remémorait ? A-t-elle été sur le point de craquer et de tout nous raconter ?

Hannah rompt le silence :

« Que veux-tu que nous fassions ? ».

La réponse d'Eloise m'achève :

« Aidez-moi à cambrioler le Département des Mystères. »

Hannah ne se départ pas de son professionnalisme :

« Quand ?

-Ce soir serait l'idéal. J'ai un plan. »

_Planifiez, planifiez, il en restera toujours quelque chose…J'ai un très mauvais pressentiment_.

* * *

_(narrateur omniscient)_

Onze heures et une demi-douzaine d'infractions plus tard, Susan Bones refusa d'obéir au Langue-de-Plomb qui lui enjoignait de ne plus faire un geste, et plongea à l'abri d'une colonne. Ni Hannah Abbot ni Eloise Midgen n'étaient visibles de son poste d'observation. Elle prit une courte inspiration, puis tenta de rejoindre la colonne située plus près de la porte, donc plus près de l'issue, quoique jusqu'à présent Susan n'avait guère été chanceuse avec les portes, toutes débouchant sur d'autres portes, d'autres galeries qui lui donnaient le tournis.

« Nous sommes dans le porridge », pensa-t-elle incongrûment alors qu'une flamme bleue zébrée de jaune la fauchait en pleine course.

* * *

_(narrateur omniscient)_

Je vous propose de reprendre cette affaire avec les indices dont nous disposons. Soulignons au passage l'habile déduction de **perrinette **qui avait fait le lien entre les agissements d'Eloise et l'implication de Susan et d'Hannah dans le meurtre de Rosier, ce qui, nous l'avons vu, n'est pas si loin de la vérité.

Pour répondre à la question que se pose Susan, Eloise a souvent été au bord de la crise de nerfs avec ce secret bien encombrant.

Chapitre 17, Eloise nous dit :

**Et encore un cauchemar ! cette fois-ci composé de mes propres souvenirs de guerre.**

**Il est deux heures du matin.**

**Il n'y a rien de pire que d'être éveillée à écouter le silence. Cela me fait réfléchir, remémorer…**

**Que dois-je faire ? Continuer à garder le silence depuis que…**

Depuis qu'elle a recouvré la mémoire ?

Toujours au vu des indices, on constate que la première préoccupation d'Eloise est de protéger Hannah. C'est également le cas pour Susan, mais dans une moindre mesure ; la raison pour laquelle les sortilèges d'Oubliette ont été lancés est donc directement liée à Hannah.

Chapitre 17, la première réaction d'Eloise après l'attaque des Détraquards et le risque que les souvenirs d'Hannah resurgissent est la suivante :

**Hannah partie, je pris la décision de parler sérieusement avec Sue. Il fallait à tout prix que les fantômes d'Hannah restassent enterrés…**

Et quel est le premier sujet qu'elle aborde avec Susan ? Les circonstances de la mort d'un Mangemort que cette dernière a rapporté à ses amies, le tenant d'Ernie MacMillan :

**« Non, ça suffit! Tu ne peux rien me dire qu'Hannah ne puisse entendre**

**-Tu te trompes, Susan. J'aimerais que tu te renseignes sur le Mangemort tué avant que les hommes de Fudge aient pu le capturer.**

**-Je ne comprends pas…**

-**De quel Mangemort s'agit-il, Sue ?**

**-Ernie ne l'a pas précisé. En quoi cela est-il important ? ».**

**Oh, non.**

**« Tu penses qu'il pourrait s'agir de lui? doux Merlin, dire que je l'ai mentionné devant** **Hannah…**

**-Nous sommes loin d'en être certaines, mais le risque existe et…**

**-Oui, je comprends. Dire que je n'y ai pas songé une seule seconde ! ».**

Eloise redoutait la mention de Rosier à Hannah. Nous apprenons pourquoi ce sujet est sensible- il a tué Madame Abbot – et par la bouche même de Susan, nous entrevoyons une Hannah très différente de celle que nous connaissons actuellement :

Chapitre 20, quand Hannah est décidée à faire la lumière sur la semaine qu'on lui a fait oublier :

**« Ella, j'ai besoin de ton aide. Il me faudrait toutes les coupures de presse remontant à la fin de la guerre et couvrant une semaine en particulier. La semaine de la mort de Rosier.**

**-Tu plaisantes ? » s'exclame Susan, yeux écarquillés.« Pourquoi aller fouiller le passé ? Je pensais qu'on en avait fini avec cette période ! Pourquoi aller remuer tout ça, Hannah ? Je ne comprends pas », finit-elle, l'air malheureux.**

Un peu plus loin, Susan met en garde Hannah qui s'obstine :

**-Sue ! je ne peux pas sortir, mais peux-tu aller à la bibliothèque…ils doivent avoir les archives des vieux numéros, et…**

**-Hannah, je ne comprends pas. Est-ce vraiment important ?**

**-Je t'expliquerais, promis ! crois-moi si je te dis que j'en ai besoin. ****S'il te plaît .**

**-Puisque tu le dis…Je chercherais pour toi. Mais fais attention, Hannah ».**

Susan nous explique ensuite :

**Hannah s'est remise plus difficilement du meurtre de sa mère. Les activités du BAM pendant la guerre nous ont aidé à évacuer notre rage. Mais quand nous avons appris pour le transfert** **du dossier de Rosier et sa probable remise de peine, Hannah est retombée dans l'état fébrile de laquelle nous l'avions tirée. Et ce fut pire lorsqu'elle découvrit que Rosier avait été tué, échappant définitivement à Azkaban**.

Cet état d'esprit concorde avec ce que Blaise Zabini avait perçu, chapitre 18 :

**Les yeux bleus s'étaient assombris, et Blaise eut soudain la vision d'une autre Hannah, animée par le chagrin et le désir de vengeance. Ce fut bref, mais il comprit la réticence de la jeune femme à se remémorer une période aussi troublée de sa vie**.

Hannah elle-même confirme cette impression:

**Comprends moi, il s'agit d'une période de ma vie à laquelle j'évite de penser. Je me rends compte à présent que Susan et Eloïse - une de mes meilleures amies, il faudra que tu la rencontre- s'inquiétaient pour moi. Pendant plusieurs mois, je n'étais plus tout à fait moi-même.(…)à cette époque, j'étais furieuse contre le monde entier : contre le Ministère pour ne pas avoir pris des mesures suffisantes pour nous protéger, contre ces individus suffisamment lâches pour tuer… ».**

Enfin, au chapitre 19, le témoignage de Kingsley Shacklebot éclaire l'implication d'Hannah pour que justice soit faite contre Rosier :

**Ex- membre de l'ordre du Phénix, l'un des enquêteurs les plus brillants de sa génération : Kingsley Shacklebot. Il s'est illustré pendant la guerre, et a retrouvé la trace des principaux Mangemorts qui auraient pu s'échapper après la chute de Voldemort. Sans sa ténacité, beaucoup auraient pu passer à travers les mailles du filet. Il a aussi mené l'enquête sur l'attaque de Charings Cross….**

**« Mademoiselle Abbott ?**

**-Oui ? ». Je suis flattée qu'il connaisse mon nom, mais…**

**« Vous êtes en pleine forme à ce que je vois. Quelle différence avec notre dernière rencontre ! En tout cas, je suis heureux de constater que vous n'avez pas suivi mon conseil » sourit-il.**

**Quelle dernière rencontre ? Quel conseil ?**

**« Je suis navrée, mais je ne me rappelle plus très bien… »**

**Ma voix résonne avec incertitude. Il semble si sûr de lui !**

**« Vous étiez venue me voir. Je menais l'enquête sur Rosier, et vous vouliez confirmation de son arrestation imminente. Vous ne lâchiez pas prise, et je vous avais finalement révélé que l'enquête m'avait été retirée. Et que l'amnistie partielle pouvait lui être accordé, car c'était la nouvelle politique du Ministère.**

**-Afin de nettoyer les derniers foyers de résistance mangemorte », murmuré-je pour moi-même.**

**Et je ne comprends toujours pas à quelle rencontre Kingsley Shacklebot fait allusion. Comme dans un brouillard, je me souviens des révélations du Daily Prophet, des remises de peine proposées aux Mangemorts en cavale détenant des informations décisives dans** **l'anéantissement des derniers fidèles de Voldemort, ceux qui voulaient poursuivre le combat de leur maître déchu coûte que coûte. Je me souviens des rumeurs concernant Rosier…mais pas d'être allée voir Shacklebot !**

**« Je suis vraiment navrée, mais je ne vois pas de quoi vous parlez. »**

**Shacklebot m'adresse un sourire forcé :**

**« Je comprends que vous vouliez tirer un trait sur le passé. Bonne chance dans votre carrière,** **Mademoiselle Abbot, mais n'oubliez pas le conseil que je vous avais donné alors : la justice et la vengeance ne font pas bon ménage. Au revoir. »**

Retenons à nouveau le désir de vengeance d'Hannah, ainsi que le fait qu'elle ne se rappelle pas avoir rendu visite à Kinsgley Shacklebot. On pouvait en déduire que cette visite avait eu lieu durant la fameuse semaine dont elle ne se souvenait plus. Or, la semaine de la mort de Rosier, Hannah avait appris que l'amnistie allait lui être accordée…une Hannah animée par un sentiment d'injustice profond…

En parallèle, Eloise insiste sur l'importance pour Hannah de retrouver son équilibre…car apprendre la vérité sur cette semaine le mettrait en péril ?

Que nous disait Eloise ?

Chapitre 18

**Hannah se remet peu à peu. Elle mérite d'être heureuse, et Sue et moi sommes prêtes à ce que nul ne perturbe sa sérénité retrouvée.**

Chapitre 19

**Sans Hannah, tout le BAM est déséquilibré.**

**Ce que je lui ai dit à Sainte Mangouste l'a choquée. C'était la vérité pourtant. En ces temps qui s'assombrissent, c'est un réconfort de savoir qu'Hannah est heureuse au moins.**

**Je me sens l'âme plus légère avec cette certitude.**

De même, chapitre 21, c'est Hannah qui d'après Eloise risque de souffrir si la vérité vient à se savoir:

_**« Tu ne comprends pas, Sue. S'il ne tenait qu'à moi, ce marché n'existerait pas.**_

_**-Hannah refusera !**_

_**-Tu crois ça ? ». Elle eut un sourire amer. « Hannah n'a jamais su ce qui était bon pour elle. »**_

Par ailleurs, on pouvait soupçonner qu'Eloise était tenue de garder le secret car liée par une promesse,:

**Tenir…Dans quelques jours, ou quelques semaines, notre brouille aura disparu.**

**Je veux y croire, sinon que me reste-t-il ?**

**Sortir Zach de son état actuel, telle est ma priorité. Il me faut éviter de croiser Sue et Hannah- par chance elles n'ont toujours pas mon adresse, elles ne pourront pas me tracasser de leurs questions.**

**Si c'était à refaire ? Bien sûr que je le referais ! Avec quelques retouches apportées par l'expérience- j'ai failli à mon devoir de vigilance. J'aurais pu, en y réfléchissant bien, prévoir l'imprévisible, mais vous admettrez que quand il prend la forme de…**

**Pas d'excuses ! je tiendrais, il le faut.**

**Poursuivre mes recherches, ne pas me détourner de ce que j'ai résolu.**

**Et respecter ma promesse, quoi qu'il advienne.**

En outre, chapitre 21, Eloise laisse entendre que cette promesse est liée à Hannah et à Susan :

_**Pourtant, même ce constat déprimant en soi n'entache pas ma joie de les revoir. Quelle sotte mélodramatique j'étais de craindre qu'elles m'avaient abandonnée ! Nous parlons de Sue et d'Hannah, les meilleures amies que moi, Eloise Midgen, moche, pessimiste, cynique et asociale, j'aurais pu souhaiter. Je ne les mérite pas. Tout ce que je peux faire pour les remercier en échange est de tenir ma…**_

Tenir sa promesse ? De là à déduire que sa promesse a été faite pour les protéger, voire à leur demande…

Enfin, on pouvait deviner : **1**-qu'un sortilège d'Oubliette avait mal tourné, et **2**-qu'Eloise n'en était pas l'auteur.

Chapitre 19, nous tenons d'Eloise elle-même qu'il lui faut :

**Garder la tête froide, ne pas craquer.**

**Ne pas penser aux conséquences du zèle de ces stupides Obliviators qui ont rendu Alessandra grandement amnésique- un éclat de rire nerveux et un brin désespéré m'échappe.**

**Il m'en aura fait voir, ce damné sortilège ! personne n'est donc fichu de le lancer correctement ?!**

**Désolée, ça m'a échappé. Je suis un peu sous pression, vous l'aurez deviné.**

Dans la même veine, chapitre 21, Eloise fait à nouveau allusion à un sort qui a mal tourné- le sort d'Oubliette :

**Je l'ai déjà dit, je le répète, personne ne sait lancer de sort correct dans cette ville !**

Toujours chapitre 21, Eloise révèle que si elle a bien effacé la mémoire d'Hannah, ce n'est pas elle qui a effacé la mémoire de Susan:

_J'avais fondé de grands espoirs sur ma rencontre avec Sue, afin de trouver un point d'accord. Ce qui n'était que justice, puisque techniquement, je ne lui ai jamais jeté de sort d'Oubliettes._

Malheureusement, elle l'ignore. J'avais souhaité ne jamais avoir à leur avouer ce qui s'est passé. Hannah a mal choisi son moment pour découvrir mon implication dans son amnésie partielle.

Quant à impliquer Susan dans le lancement d'un sort défectueux, c'était plus compliqué. On pouvait à la limite remarquer qu'Eloise lui reprochait de lui avoir fait défaut à un moment crucial :

« Je n'ai pas à vous faire de grands serments. C'est une question de confiance.

-Mille milliards de Mille gargouilles galopantes ! » laissa échapper Sue.

La vieille rengaine fit déborder le vase :

« Stop, Sue ! change de disque ! tu ne peux jamais m'aider quand j'ai besoin de toi ! ».

Et avec un peu d'imagination, ce que nous savions de Susan en tant que lanceuse de sortilèges aurait pu nous aiguiller sur la bonne voie…mais ce qui nous est familiers nous est si difficilement soupçonnable, n'est-ce pas ?

Et puis, comme le disait Eloise au chapitre 20 :

**J'aurais pu, en y réfléchissant bien, prévoir l'imprévisible, mais vous admettrez que quand il prend la forme de…**

Continuons cette phrase : quand il prend la forme de Susan Bones… Je vous laisse tirer vos propres conclusions.

Quant à savoir si Hannah a froidement assassiné Rosier, le saurons-nous jamais ?

* * *

**_Note de l'auteur:_**

_**-**aimé? détesté? trop sombre? j'attends vos réactions avec impatience!_

_-si vous avez des questions, suggestions, des scènes manquantes que vous aimeriez voir d'un certain point de vue, faites-le moi savoir et je verrai si c'est faisable!_

_-certains chapitres, comme celui-ci, auront parfois une tonalité plus sombre...mais la fic reste une fic humoristique, je ne l'oublie pas! si cela peut vous rassurer, le chapitre 24, "coeurs de fondateurs", devrait être plus léger... _


	23. Flemmardise et Coeurs de fondateurs

Je sais que j'ai mis du temps à poster, je m'en excuse et vous remercie de votre patience. Les chapitres 23 et 24 étant plus courts que d'habitude, je les ai fusionnés ; pour ceux que cela intéresse, la coupure intervient après : _« Pourquoi ai-je subitement un doute sur la question… » _

Certaines scènes n'ont pas pu être incluses dans ce chapitre, peut-être réapparaitront-elles dans les prochains chapitres de **« Les** **coulisses du BAM : ce qu'on ne vous dit pas ».** C'est ici que vous retrouverez des scènes manquantes, inconnues aux héroïnes de BAM, ou incomplètes dans la fiction officielle pour telle ou telle raison.

J'exprime également ma reconnaissance à **enoa2** pour sa bêtalecture rigoureuse .

Merci aux revieweurs et revieweuses du chapitre précédent, pour leurs encouragements auxquels je répondrais dans la semaine- c'était attendre quelques jours pour poster ce chapitre et répondre, ou poster maintenant et attendre- sur mon livejournal : **Adorabelle**, **analaura**, **Ange**-**déchue **, **'Clochett'**, **Dreyy**, **Dumbar**, **Ezilda**, **Loonyfan**, **Maelys**, **Marauder's Mad**, **Ninianne**, **nobuta, Perrinette**, & **Antigone Shadow** en PM !.

* * *

_(Susan)_

Je n'ai qu'une chose à déclarer : Smith est un homme mort. Pas encore, mais il va payer. Il va souffrir. Pour être plus précise, _je_ le ferai souffrir de mes propres mains.

Si je survis jusque-là. Et si je parviens à récupérer le damné bouquin qui contient l'antidote pour ramener notre Belle au Bois dormant au monde réel.

Oh, j'oubliais que vous n'en êtes pas arrivés au moment critique que j'expérimente actuellement.

* * *

_Quelques heures plus tôt…_

Les révélations d'Eloïse me laissent baba. Hannah, notre douce Hannah, notre rempart, la voix de la raison nous rappelant à l'ordre quand nous sommes tentées par l'illégalité (non que cela nous arrête, mais ne chipotons point…), aurait froidement assassiné Rosier ?

Non ! Si cet individu a effectivement été occis par Hannah, ce ne peut-être qu'en situation de légitime défense ! Affaire bouclée.

Hannah ne dit mot, livide. Je peux entendre les rouages de son cerveau d'Auror surentraînée fonctionner à vive allure, et je ne doute point que sa suspicion exacerbée se retourne contre elle. Si elle était en charge de l'affaire, je parie qu'elle se passerait les menottes dans la minute.

Ce qui, pour être franche, m'embête le plus, ce n'est pas tant ce qu'a fait Hannah, que ce que moi, je n'ai pas fait en ces heures critiques.

Quelle aide efficace j'ai été alors qu'Hannah nous piquait sa crise d'hystérie ! Un vrai boulet, oui ! Eloïse avait bien besoin de cela en sus d'une Hannah sur le point de se livrer aux autorités. J'ai honte de ne pas avoir su garder la tête froide, honte d'avoir douté d'Eloïse ces derniers jours, honte de l'avoir un peu (beaucoup) abandonnée et d'avoir rompu la promesse qui nous liait plus sûrement qu'un maléfice de glu perpétuelle. Une promesse qu'Hannah et moi lui avions faite pendant la guerre, ou plutôt, une promesse qu'elle avait requise de nous (et nous savons qu'Eloïse n'est pas du genre à requérir quoi que ce soit de quiconque, à part peut-être via le chantage organisé, mais vous tomberez d'accord avec moi sur le fait qu'on peut difficilement qualifier cet acte de requête, mais d'exigence ou de marché).

Des vagues de remords m'envahissent, menaçant de m'engloutir. Je regrette, Ella. Demande-moi n'importe quoi, je m'exécuterai sans regimber.

Hannah, clairement tourmentée par les mêmes sentiments, pose la question fatale. La réponse m'achève :

« Aidez-moi à cambrioler le Département des Mystères. »

_Rien que ça !_

« Quand ? ».

Le calme d'Hannah serait presque insultant si je ne savais pas que son professionnalisme l'empêche de ruminer ce qu'elle vient de découvrir.

« Ce soir serait l'idéal. J'ai un plan. »

J'aimerais protester, mais ai-je le choix ?

* * *

_Trois heures plus tard._

A présent que je dispose de plus de détails sur notre mission, savez-vous pour quelle raison Hannah et moi allons encourir la colère des Langues-de-plomb en pénétrant leur tanière, dans laquelle il est facile d'entrer, mais bien moins aisé d'en réchapper ? Savez-vous pour _**qui **_?

Comment, pour Zacharias Smith ? Oh, vous étiez déjà au courant. Vous en avez de la chance. On vous dit _tout_, à vous. Je savais que Smith était à Sainte-Mangouste, mais j'ignorais que son état requérait un antidote ultra-secret, dont la formule est écrite en langage codé dans le livret de famille, ou le livre d'or, bref, le bouquin ancestral des Malfoy, bouquin comme de bien entendu confisqué par des Langues-de-Plomb après l'avoir eux-mêmes arraché des mains crochues du fisc, parce qu'évidemment cela nous aurait par trop facilité la tâche d'aller le chercher chez un agent du Trésor Public plutôt que chez les Types Mystérieux Qui Connaissent Des Tas de Secrets d'Etat Ainsi qu'une Ribambelle de Sorts Pas Jolis à Voir et encore moins à Subir.

Nom d'un troll, Smith n'aurait pas pu se faire amocher d'une manière qui ne nécessitait que des Potions Repousse-Os comme moyen de guérison ?

Mais Ella dépérit inexplicablement en l'absence de Smith, et il est temps qu'Hannah et moi respections notre promesse. Donc, puisqu'Ella ne peut pas se passer de sa Verrue, on va la lui rendre. Quitte à dégommer quelques Langues de Plomb au passage.

N'est-ce pas que c'est beau, l'amitié ? Un seul bémol, je ne conteste pas que ce soit une belle amitié qui existe entre nous, mais est-ce qu'on ne pourrait pas l'éprouver autrement que par des actes susceptibles de nous valoir un enfermement à Azkaban ? Une simple suggestion.

Je sais, j'ai bien souvent claironné à quel point je me sentais l'âme aventureuse. Mais je suis physiologiquement frileuse, et aux dernières nouvelles, Azkaban n'a pas le chauffage central pendant l'hiver.

* * *

_(Hannah)_

J'enregistre avec soin toutes les informations qu'Eloïse a réunies. D'un accord tacite, nous avons décidé de ne parler du cas de Rosier qu'après nous être occupées du grimoire des Malfoy. J'essaie d'écarter de mon esprit les questions qui jaillissent de mon cerveau en ébullition. Je haïssais ce Mangemort, mais l'ai-je vraiment éliminé ?

Mais comment ? Tout indique la préméditation- ce que je faisais à Tottenham Court, mon mobile…Tout m'accuse. Même mes premières déclarations…

Concentrons-nous sur Smith. Nous ne devons plus jamais laisser tomber Ella. Il a suffit d'une fois pour bafouer notre promesse. Nous avons beaucoup à nous faire pardonner… et encore plus à reconstruire.

* * *

_(Susan)_

Des faits : il est facile d'entrer dans le Département des Mystères (pour en ressortir, c'est une autre paire de manches, mais ce n'est pas le moment de chipoter). Vous passez par une drôle de cabine rouge vif- une cabine téléphonique (et si des moldus sont pris d'une envie subite de passer un petit coup de fil dans les deux heures du matin, nos Langue de Plomb auront l'air fin !)-, vous dites que vous venez visiter en prenant un nom d'emprunt, des badges rigolos apparaissent et paf ! Vous êtes dans la place, la cabine se transformant en voie d'accès.

Voilà ce qui est en train de se passer. Malgré l'obscurité, j'aimerais bien avoir à disposition une cape d'invisibilité. Hélas, ces items sont rares, ce qui fait qu'à la place, nous avons ces masques moldus qui recouvrent une partie du visage.

Pourquoi ne pas utiliser le sortilège d'invisibilité ?

* * *

_(Eloïse)_

Parce que nous ne sommes pas encore assez puissantes pour le jeter, voilà ! Vous êtes contents ? Vous croyez que ça m'amuse d'admettre que je n'ai pas encore atteint ce niveau ?

_(En même temps, je ne comprends pas pourquoi il m'est plus aisé de jeter des maléfices complexes que des sorts tout aussi compliqués mais inoffensifs_).

De toute façon, j'en suis persuadée, toutes mes difficultés actuelles ont pour source ce stupide blocage qui me prend dès qu'il s'agit de produire un Patronus. Il est quand même vexant que le dernier des crétins arrive à le lancer, et quand vient mon tour, rien ! Pas même un filet de fumée !

* * *

_(Hannah)_

En nous concentrant bien, nous pourrions jeter un sortilège d'invisibilité. Nous avons choisi de ne pas prendre ce risque, à cause des effets secondaires, et puis parce que nous ne sommes pas d'humeur.

Vous n'avez pas l'air convaincus ? D'accord, moi non plus.

* * *

_(Susan)_

Oui, Hannah a raison. On pourrait toujours essayer.

Mais avec les récentes évolutions de notre intrigue, je ne me fais pas très confiance quand il est question de jeter des sorts. Vous avez vu les dégâts que j'ai causé avec un petit sort d'Oubliettes, alors vous imaginez ce que je suis capable de faire avec un sortilège d'invisibilité qui nécessite encore plus de concentration ?

Vous l'imaginez bien, n'est-ce pas ? Votre grimace en dit long. Rassurez-vous, j'ai une imagination très vive moi aussi.

Revenons à notre affaire. Nous progressons dans les couloirs mal éclairés et peu amènes, sous la houlette d'Eloïse qui a passé des jours à étudier la topographie _(comment, on se le demande, mais elle a ses moyens d'information)._

Les leçons juridiques de feue Tante Amélia me reviennent à l'esprit et mon inquiétude croît quand je songe à l'illégalité dans laquelle nous nous enfonçons :

« Doux Merlin, nous sommes probablement en train de bafouer une douzaine de lois fédérales. »

Hannah me répond un peu sèchement de redescendre sur terre, car nous vivons en Grande-Bretagne et non aux Etats-Unis, ce qui fait que les lois d'ici ne sont en aucun cas fédérales, et conclut par une pique vicieuse à l'adresse des séries moldues américaines et de leur effets néfastes sur les adolescents à l'imagination hyperactive.

Ma pauvre Hannah est à cran, je m'abstiens donc de lui faire remarquer que c'est sous sa houlette et celle d'Eloïse que la production télévisuelle et cinématographique moldue m'est devenue familière.

Je suis devenue assez calée dans ce domaine, sans me vanter. En six ans, j'ai rattrapé mon retard en la matière, mais de là à dire que ces films moldus ont corrompu mon esprit, il y a un monde.

« Aaaaah !

-Tais-toi ! » chuchote furieusement Hannah, alors qu'un long soupir empreint de souffrance résignée parvient à mes oreilles. Eloïse doit penser pis que pendre de mon humble personne.

« Désolée, désolée », murmuré-je précipitamment.

Mais il y a de quoi paniquer, non ? Vous trouvez ça normal, vous, des cerveaux qui flottent langoureusement dans les airs ? Ces givrés de Langue-de-Plomb ne recèlent pas d'autres surprises de cet acabit, histoire que je me prépare aux divers organes humains conservés dans du formol qui joncheront le sol de la prochaine pièce que nous traverserons?

_(Je vois s'agiter les contradicteurs de service : comment se fait-il que j'ai été la seule à crier ?_

_Normal, je suis la seule à me promener la tête en l'air et les yeux rivés au plafond. Mes amies n'ont pas aperçu ces… cerveaux. Elles en ont de la chance._

_On me dira aussi que je n'aurais pas dû réagir ainsi, car en tant qu'experte es Potions, j'ai préparé des décoctions aux ingrédients peu ragoutants, que j'ai moi-même lavés, écossés, épluchés, triés, coupés…de mes blanches mains._

_Oui, mais jusqu'à preuve du contraire, il ne s'agissait pas d'appendices humains. Je veux croire que ce détail fait la différence). _

Je prends ceci comme un signe. Ce décor loin d'être avenant, cette atmosphère pesante…CES CERVEAUX !

Ce sont des présages qui nous avertissent de ne pas insister, de renoncer à notre folle entreprise !

Je songe à ces films dans lesquels les héros, sombres crétins, font fi des signaux d'alerte (et pourtant, il y en a !). Téméraires, ils s'apprêtent à prononcer la formule fatale, ou à ouvrir le sarcophage aux quadruples scellés (on se demande pourquoi quelqu'un a pris la peine de rajouter tous ces cadenas, hein ?), bref, à commettre une bêtise d'une magnitude sans précédent.

Comme tirer une momie pas franchement sympathique de son profond sommeil, et déclencher dans le même temps une série de catastrophes. Inutile de vous dire à qui j'attribue le rôle du Monstre, de la Momie ou de la Chose-sans-nom que l'on ne devrait pas réveiller si l'on avait une dose de bon sens et que l'on écoutait ce que nous disent les cerveaux.

Subir tout ça, et pour les beaux yeux de Smith encore ! Si l'on m'avait dit…

Hélas, je doute qu'Ella et Hannah soient sensibles à mon raisonnement. Tant pis. Allons réveiller la momie.

Erratum, vous aurez rectifié de vous-même : allons secourir Smith _(cette formule sonne mieux, elle pourrait être nominée dans la catégorie « nobles intentions ». Non que j'attende une quelconque reconnaissance de quiconque pour cet acte héroïque. Les vraies héroïnes cachent leur lumière sous le boisseau- elles travaillent dans l'ombre, pour la satisfaction du devoir accompli et non pour la postérité._

_C'est pour cette raison que ce sont les Gryffondors qui baignent dans la gloire, et que les Poufsouffles obtiennent rarement des promotions. Ernie peut se montrer vantard, mais au moins il met toutes les chances de son côté en ne laissant personne ignorer son mérite.)_

Je talonne mes amies, Eloïse nous mène vers un autre corridor, tout aussi mal éclairé que les précédents. Au moment où elle franchit le seuil d'une pièce dont je ne distingue strictement rien, Hannah la tire violemment par le bras :

« Attention à cette marche ! »

Le lumos de sa baguette illumine une fente dans le parquet- en clignant des yeux (deviendrais-je myope ?), je m'aperçois qu'il s'agit d'une marche qui se confond avec le parquet.

Quels vicieux, ces Langues-de-plomb ! Une chance qu'Hannah ait une vision d'aigle, ou Ella se serait cassé la figure, ce qui n'aurait rien fait pour arranger son humeur déjà massacrante, d'autant plus qu'elle se casse souvent la figure ces temps derniers.

Quoiqu'avec Oliver Wood à proximité pour la rattraper, je ne peux que l'encourager à se fouler la cheville, ou à s'évanouir (même si elle prétend qu'il ne s'agissait que d'une perte de connaissance momentanée, elle est bel et bien tombée dans les pommes) dès que ce séduisant écossais est dans les parages.

J'en veux un pareil ! Enfin, pas identique, mais je veux quelqu'un pour me consoler quand je suis triste, pour discuter avec moi pendant des heures sans voir le temps passer, pour me rattraper dans ses bras solides quand je chois par terre, pour prendre ma main et me montrer le chemin quand je suis perdue, pour…

Oups, il semblerait que j'ai dévié de notre principale préoccupation. Et il semblerait également que j'ai dévié du droit chemin, car je ne vois plus personne.

Je suis seule en territoire inconnu, seule sans mes amies, seule sans Hannah avec son aisance à se repérer dans n'importe quel labyrinthe et seule sans Ella et sa carte des lieux. Seule avec mon sens de l'orientation qui me fait dire que le nord n'est pas au même endroit selon le point à partir duquel on se réfère.

Je hurlerais volontiers, mais je n'ai pas envie de tirer de son sommeil un Langue-de-Plomb endormi. Ou d'attirer l'attention du Langue-de-Plomb qui patrouille les lieux selon sa petite routine bien établie, tel Rusard au temps innocent de Poudlard. J'avais une peur bleue de Rusard, mais ce n'est rien comparé à ma peur des Langues-de-Plomb. Ces gars-là sont l'élite des élites, n'en déplaise à Hannah qui défend passionnément le corps des Aurors. Ces gars-là sont discrets, silencieux, habitués à agir dans l'ombre. Ajoutez à cela un entraînement intensif destiné à en faire des combattants exceptionnels, une intelligence hors du commun- si le physique va de pair avec ces attributs, je suis volontaire pour en rencontrer quelques spécimens. Mais si je pouvais repousser cette rencontre à un cadre spatio-temporel autre que « ici et maintenant », cela m'arrangerait bien.

Un son à vous glacer le sang, long, perçant et continu, rompt le silence. Il se répand dans le département des mystères, envahit les moindres recoins du dédale, et m'assomme à moitié.

Pliée en deux, je me bouche les oreilles- on dirait le cri des manticores. Non que je sache à quoi ressemble leur cri, puisque les cours de botanique en leur compagnie étaient passés avec nos pavillons auditifs à l'abri sous d'épais protège-oreilles. Autrement, je ne serais pas là aujourd'hui.

Hannah et Eloïse ont probablement déclenché quelque alarme. J'espère qu'elles sont saines et sauves, mais en attendant, je dois sauver ma peau, réalisé-je en entendant des bruits de pas vifs et assurés, des sorts jetés à voix haute, et tout cela se rapproche dangereusement de moi, si mon ouïe ne me trompe pas.

(quoique dans le tumulte environnant, et la réverbération de la pièce…on entend des échos de partout).

« Que quelqu'un éteigne cette alarme ! » ordonne une voix de femme autoritaire et désagréable.

Je reconnais cette voix sèche et désagréable. Sa propriétaire avait retiré vingt points à Poufsouffle parce que la deuxième année que j'étais se promenait dans les couloirs à cinq minutes passées du couvre-feu (pour ma défense, je rentrais à la salle commune des Poufsouffle quand cette grande perche surgie de nulle part m'exhiba son badge de Préfète-en-chef et me retint dix bonnes minutes pour me faire la morale.)

Silencieuse, je m'élance hors de la pièce, pour tomber sur tout plein d'autres couloirs interminables, avec quantité de portes similaires. Le designer intérieur ne s'est pas foulé, c'est le moins que l'on puisse dire.

« Arrgh ! »

Sauf avec les marches cachées, qu'on trouve en abondance dans cette partie de l'Angleterre.

Et je viens encore de choir sans la moindre grâce, et surtout sans quiconque pour…

Mouais. Inutile de revenir sur ce douloureux sujet. Je me relève bravement, empruntant un autre chemin, traversant une nouvelle porte, m'enfonçant davantage.

Si je sors d'ici, je veillerai à ce que mon Prince charmant possède un solide sens de l'orientation.

Et je veillerai également à ce que Smith paie cher. Très cher.

* * *

_(Eloïse)_

Rapide bilan de la situation :

Au passif, nous avons perdu Susan. Ou Susan nous a perdues.

J'ai demandé à Hannah d'aller la chercher, mais il m'a été répondu que Susan aurait le bon sens de rester où elle était, et que l'important demeurait, je cite : « de trouver le grimoire pour ne pas avoir à recommencer cette éreintante expédition »

A l'actif, nous avons localisé le grimoire, au milieu de piles d'objets soit précieux, tel un retourneur de temps, soit d'une valeur purement esthétique, comme cet écritoire en forme de crâne. Enfin, nous supposions qu'il gisait quelque part dans cette caverne d'Ali Baba.

« Bon, Eloïse, tu te dépêches ?

-Va chercher Susan. Il faut que tu sois auprès d'elle pour fuir ».

Elle acquiesce, et dès qu'elle sort de la pièce, je m'empresse de lancer un « accio grimoire des Malfoy ».

Le lourd volume vole à moi, alors qu'en toile de fond sonore, l'alarme que nous devinions mise en place se déclenche.

Je n'ai plus qu'à espérer qu'Hannah a pu rejoindre Sue à temps, car les Langues-de-Plomb ne vont pas tarder à débarquer.

* * *

_(Hannah)_

Je m'arrête net dans ma course effrénée, pour cause de Langues-de-Plomb lancés au grand galop dans ma direction. Vite, je fais marche arrière, me doutant que Sue a filé bien avant moi, mais où est-elle à présent ? A l'est, à l'ouest?

Ce n'est pas comme si elle pouvait me renseigner sur la question. Je suis lucide sur ses aptitudes à dissocier le nord du sud. Au moins, je me sens moins coupable de ne pas lui avoir prêté ma boussole de poche.

* * *

_(Susan)_

Ils se rapprochent. Je cours, cours à en perdre haleine, me réfugiant dans une salle circulaire aux piliers imposants.

« Stupefix ! »

Le rayon rouge me rate de peu. Mais c'est qu'ils tirent sans sommation, ces malappris !

Je suis choquée. Les Aurors ne sont peut-être pas de super-cools agents secrets, mais ils avertissent leur cible qu'elle risque de se faire jeter un sort. Tout comme les policiers moldus disent au suspect auquel ils passent les menottes : « vous avez le droit de garder le silence, tout ce que vous direz pourra être retenu contre vous… »

C'est une attitude fair-play, au moins. Ces Langues-de-Plomb me déplaisent de plus en plus.

La voix de femme sèche et désagréable- la voix que j'ai identifiée comme appartenant à Penelope Clearwater lance une succession de sorts que je ne saurais retranscrire (à ma grande honte, je n'en connais pas la moitié. Et ce n'est pas faute d'avoir aidé Hannah à réviser son soporifique manuel _Les 237 formules que doit connaître un Auror débutant.)_

« Rendez-vous ! » ordonne-t-elle.

C'est ce qu'elle aurait dû dire avant de m'attaquer, parce que si elle croit que je vais lui obéir…

Défiante, je plonge à l'abri d'une colonne…et étouffe un hurlement alors qu'un éclair bleu strié de jaune m'atteint à l'avant-bras. Je suis une fille courageuse et forte, n'en doutez pas, mais ça fait maaaal !

Si je sors d'ici vivante, Smith va morfler.

* * *

_(Hannah)_

« Rendez-vous ! »

Et une série de sorts lancés à haute voix, avec force, me donnent des frissons. Oh, Sue, pour ta santé, tu as mieux fait de te mettre à l'abri.

Les exclamations des Langues-de-plomb me guident à mon amie. Sans réfléchir, je fonce dans le tas. Métaphoriquement parlant, car je suis véloce et muette.

Aussi, contrairement à mes habitudes, je lance des informulés aux Langues-de-Plomb qui me tournent le dos. La Serpentard-attitude a commencé son œuvre de corruption.

Deux stupéfixés, mais mon attention est distraite par un cri aigu émanant de derrière un pilier, Sue jetant d'une voix déformée par la peur :

« Stupéfix ! »

Son éclair rouge est aisément, trop aisément dévié par la chef du groupe de cinq Langues-de-plomb, que j'identifie comme Penelope Clearwater. Celle-ci, sans se retourner, fait signe à ses coéquipiers de la couvrir pendant qu'elle avance en direction de Sue. Je dois la stopper, sauf que…

« Impedimenta ! »

Un Langue de Plomb m'a repérée. Alerté, son équipier le rejoint.

Je bats en retraite, et m'écrase derrière une colonne. Ella a intérêt à avoir récupéré ce grimoire, et à nous filer un coup de baguette illico presto…

_« Dexteristor ! »_

Le bloc de pierre a chu à deux centimètres de ma tête. Je savais qu'il y avait des raisons plus consistantes qu'une simple rivalité pour expliquer la mésentente entre Aurors et Langues-de-Plomb…

Je hasarde un coup d'œil de derrière mon pilier, à temps pour entendre un nouveau _« stupefix_ » lancé par Susan. Penelope Clearwater évite le rayon tremblotant en se rangeant prestement sur le côté, mais je constate avec ravissement qu'un Langue de Plomb n'a pas cette chance, et…

Oh. La gelée verte a encore frappé.

_« Fragmentator ! »_

Encore un sort très méchant lancé à mon intention par le Langue de Plomb restant, trop coriace pour que je puisse m'en débarrasser et porter secours à Sue.

Un nouvel hurlement, mais ce n'était pas la voix de Sue. Mon Langue-de-Plomb s'en rend compte en même temps que moi, se retournant vers Penelope Clearwater, qui se débat à terre, doigts crispés sur sa baguette. En femme qui ne perd pas le Nord, je le mets proprement hors circuit. Un autre « stupefix ! », et la Clearwater sombre dans l'inconscience.

« C'était inutile », commente placidement Eloïse. Avec le sort que je lui ai lancé, elle n'avait aucune chance d'observer ce qui se passait autour d'elle. Où est Sue ? »interroge-t-elle, ses yeux inquiets scannant la pièce.

Un pitoyable « ici ! » sort de derrière un pilier. Sue grimace, mais à part son avant-bras, elle est en bon état. Je murmure un sort de premier secours, censé apaiser la douleur, et nous fuyons sans plus de cérémonie, au cas où nos LDP auraient appelé des renforts.

* * *

_(Susan)_

Nous sommes dans ma chambre- mes parents ne se sont pas réveillés, il faut dire que nous avons été discrètes dans l'escalier, Eloïse et Hannah, culpabilisant pour leur absence d'égratignures, m'ont fait léviter telle une plume jusqu'à bon port. La potion que j'ai avalée a fait temporairement disparaître la douleur, mais je conserve mon expression affligée. Un peu de culpabilité ne leur fera pas de mal. Et si je capitalise sur la gratitude d'Ella, peut-être arriverais-je à mes fins, hé hé…

Hélas, pour l'instant, mes amies ont oublié d'être aux petits soins pour moi.

« Quel sort as-tu jeté à Penelope Clearwater ?

-Quelle importance ?

-Tu aurais pu te contenter de la stupéfixer !

-Je ne l'ai pas tuée ! Et puis, j'aurais au moins assis notre crédibilité en tant que vilains renégats cherchant à s'emparer d'artefacts dangereux !

-Quelle crédibilité ?

-Ne me fais pas rire, Hannah ! _Stupefix _? Pourquoi pas expelliarmus pendant que tu y es ? Les méchants ne font pas dans l'angélisme contre leurs adversaires !

-Nous ne sommes pas des méchants !

-Non, mais les Langues-de-Plomb devraient croire le contraire !

-Quel sort as-tu jeté à cette malheureuse qui ne faisait que son travail ?

-Elle n'est pas si malheureuse que ça, » intervins-je, froissée. « Elle m'a lancé ce sort que même toi, Hannah, tu n'arrives pas à identifier. Ella m'a vengée ! »

A ces mots, Hannah devient toute pâle. Zut, elle va ruminer l'affaire de Rosier.

« Je ne peux pas te dire le nom runique du sort, mais sache qu'il s'agit de l'équivalent d'un maléfice tord-boyaux. Physiquement, il n'y a pas de dégâts. Tout se passe dans sa tête » explique Eloïse.

Mais Hannah ne nous écoute plus.

« Je dois tout avouer.

-Non ! » m'exclamé-je. « Azkaban…sans chauffage… »

D'accord, je suis assez incohérente. Ella vient à la rescousse :

« Parfait, puisque tu tiens, ingrate, à nous envoyer toutes trois à Azkaban, vas-y ! fais-nous amèrement regretter de t'avoir aidée.

-Vous n'irez pas à Azkaban ! c'est moi seule qui ai tué… »

Elle ne peut en dire davantage.

« Nous t'avons aidé à cacher ton forfait, nous sommes techniquement complices.

-Je ne veux pas vous impliquer, mais je ne peux pas continuer à mentir à présent que je _sais _» panique Hannah.

« Que sais-tu exactement ? Que savons-nous de toute cette affaire ? Que savons-nous des sorciers qui lancent des Détraquards à tes trousses ? Ce que nous savons tiens en un mot : rien. Faisons un marché :… »

_Je retrouve Eloïse « les affaires avant tout ». Tout va rentrer dans l'ordre._

Pendant qu'Eloïse convainc Hannah de ne pas agir avant d'avoir résolu toutes ces énigmes (ce qui nous laisse pas mal de temps devant nous, parce que d'après les éléments dont nous disposons, il y a du pain sur la planche…), je me plonge dans le grimoire des Malfoy et prépare avec amour et un avant-bras abîmé (surtout avec ce dernier) la potion réveille-Smith.

Quand je la donne à Eloïse, celle-ci me sourit avec une joie tellement peu caractéristique que je ne peux m'empêcher de craindre d'avoir commis une erreur. Je ne comprends pas ce qu'elle trouve à la Verrue. Enfin, il est fiancé, donc je n'ai pas à redouter que notre pauvre Eloïse devienne Mrs Smith de sitôt. Dès que je parviens à un équilibre sentimental, je m'occupe de celui, bien négligé, d'Ella. Pour me faire pardonner. Reste à trouver les bons candidats. Je peux déjà virer Smith de la liste, idem pour Adrian Pucey, mais pour une raison, hum ! différente.

« Sue, viens avec moi à Sainte-Mangouste. Ton bras doit être examiné.

-Comment expliquer le sort ? Les Médicomages vont poser des questions », soupire Hannah.

Je tiens ma chance, je ne vais pas la laisser passer.

Nous avons toutes trois notre regard spécial pour attendrir nos interlocuteurs: Hannah et son air de petite chose fragile, moi et mon regard de cocker, Ella et…son regard de tueuse, qui peut s'avérer tout aussi efficace.

Regard de cocker en force !

« Ils vont me poser des tas de questions ennuyeuses, peut-être même avertir mes parents…Pourquoi prendre cette peine alors que tu as un Médicomage à domicile ? »

Ella fronce les sourcils, mais cède :

« Si Pucey veut tant se rendre utile, qu'il commence par ceux qui en ont réellement besoin. D'accord, Sue, je te donne mes clés. Si Hannah t'accompagne…

-J'aimerais sortir, me changer les idées » objecte l'intéressée.

J'aurais Pucey pour moi toute seule, ce dont je me réjouis. Il est réconfortant de savoir que toute l'attention médicale dont j'ai besoin sera bel et bien fixée sur moi.

* * *

_(Hannah)_

Je ne suis pas sortie dans le seul but de me distraire. En face de moi, Blaise se demande ce qui va lui tomber dessus. Avec difficulté, je lui explique, sans oser croiser ses yeux :

« Je veux être franche avec toi. Tu mérites la vérité, mais je ne peux pas te l'avouer. Il se trouve que j'ai appris une information à laquelle je ne m'attendais pas, et… »

Je radote. Blaise est diplomate, mais je sais qu'il n'aime pas les radoteurs qui lui font perdre son temps. La simple pensée de devenir à ses yeux un second Draco Malfoy m'horrifie.

« Bref, je risque d'avoir des ennuis un jour ou l'autre. Je voulais que tu le saches. Je ne veux pas te mêler à mes problèmes futurs, ou possibles…Il y a une chance que j'y échappe cependant, mais je n'y compte pas trop…

-Alors ? » demande Blaise, imperturbable.

« Je te retourne la question.

-Tu me laisses une porte de sortie.

-C'est cela.

-Tu ne peux pas m'en révéler davantage ?

-Si un jour mes ennuis se manifestent…

-On avisera », coupe Blaise. « Je t'offre un mug de chocolat chaud ? ».

Plus que le chocolat, les paroles de Blaise me procurent un curieux réconfort.

* * *

_(Eloïse)_

Profitant d'un laps de vigilance de la Médicomage affectée à Zach, j'ai glissé entre les dents de ce dernier la fiole de Sue. Mon respect pour ses compétences de préparatrice de Potions atteint son point culminant quand Zach toussote, de plus en plus fort, puis, toujours yeux fermés, maugrée :

« Quel est le troll qui a ouvert les rideaux ? »

Sue soit louée, il va bien.

Mais une fois passé le tourbillon des Médicomages vérifiant ses constantes, cela signifie que je vais devoir lui expliquer l'amnésie partielle de sa fiancée qui se souvient de lui (après beaucoup d'efforts), mais pas de sa merveilleuse demande en mariage.

* * *

_(narrateur omniscient)_

Blaise Zabini méditait les confidences d'Hannah. Il était touché par sa confiance, même si elle ne lui apprenait rien de nouveau.

**Rappelez-vous comment, voilà quelques temps, il avait tenté d'aborder la question avec elle. Hélas pour lui, la perception de sa dulcinée avait été toute autre…chapitre 19. **

Perdue dans mes pensées, je ne vis pas que j'étais déjà arrivée au bureau des Aurors.

Mon équipe discutait avec animation :

« L'hypothèse de Malfoy est tout à fait plausible selon les Médicomages.

-Pff ! évidemment ! » intervint Malfoy, haussant les épaules avec superbe.

« Ne nous reste plus qu'à attendre le feu vert du fisc pour réaliser cet emprunt…

-Ce n'est pas un emprunt, Finnigan ! C'est à moi qu'appartiennent…

-On ne va pas utiliser cet argument, Malfoy, ou ils n'accepteront jamais de mettre à notre disposition…

-C'est pour ça que mon nom n'apparaît pas sur la feuille de requête, Finnigan ?

-Zabini a eu le bon sens de me laisser faire !

-Finnigan », coupe Blaise, et le silence se fait. « Tu as ouvert un _dossier_ pour cette affaire ?

-Tu le sais bien, c'est ce que je fais automatiquement à chaque enquête », répondit Seamus, vexé par l'emphase que Blaise avait mise sur le mot dossier.

« Très bien. Il nous faut, pour la forme, lancer un appel à témoins. Les seuls que nous ayons pour le moment sont amnésiques ou dans le coma. Mais je ne fonde pas beaucoup d'espoirs. Les autres témoins, s'ils existent, sont pétrifiés par la peur et leurs lèvres sont scellées.

-Hum ! Zabini ? » tenta timidement Seamus.

« Comment les convaincre que nous pouvons garder leur secret et leur offrir assistance au cas où ils craignent des représailles ?

-Tu nous offres un cas de conscience digne d'un Gryffondor, Zabini. En tout cas, ta prestation confirme ce que j'ai toujours dit : tu aurais pu te faire un max' de Gallons comme avocat d'affaires. Les métaphores feraient pleurer n'importe quel jury, n'est-ce pas Finnigan ? ».

Ce dernier est dispensé de répondre par mon arrivée.

«Hannah ! entre, nous ne t'avions pas vue ! » m'accueillit Blaise.

Malfoy toussota, et je discernais un « menteur ! » que je ne relevais pas.

Le regard de Blaise pesait sur mes épaules, ce qui était assez énervant, mais je ne m'y attardais pas, toute à mes révélations précédentes.

**Blaise avait aperçu Hannah : son regard pesait sur ses épaules, il était conscient de sa présence, ainsi que l'avait relevé Malfoy. Or, que fit-il ? Il se lança dans un discours très hors sujet, à en juger par les réactions de Seamus (timide) ou de Draco (moqueuse).**

**Ou alors…ce discours était destiné à Hannah. **

**Relevons l'emphase que Blaise a placé sur le mot-clé « dossier ». Cela ne vous rappelle rien ?**

**La vision d'Hannah, par le biais du Détraquard ? Ce dossier inconnu qui lui est apparu, devant** **Justin, Blaise, Draco et Susan ?**

**Ensuite, Blaise n'est pas hors sujet lorsqu'il parle de l'appel à témoins que les Aurors doivent lancer pour leur enquête. Mais vers la fin de son speech, il ajoute inutilement des précisions sur « les autres témoins », qui ont peur de se confier.**

**Les romantiques ne trouvent-ils pas cette phrase adorable**

_«Comment les convaincre que nous pouvons garder leur secret et leur offrir assistance au cas où ils craignent des représailles ? »._

**Remplacer « autres témoins » par « Hannah », « nous » par « Blaise », et vous obtenez une offre de soutien pudiquement formulée et fort appréciable…si vous êtes munis du décodeur approprié.**

**Par ailleurs, due à sa nature observatrice et déductive, Blaise a également une petite idée de l'identité des personnes ayant lancé le Détraquard aux trousses d'Hannah, ce qui rend son dévouement encore plus admirable (à moins qu'il n'ait également son propre agenda). Les propos d'Hannah l'ont renforcé dans sa conviction qu'elle sait également qui la surveille, d'où son tact admirable bien que gênant à ce sujet. **

**Certains se demanderont pourquoi Blaise n'a pas essayé à nouveau d'offrir clairement son aide à Hannah, au lieu de ce laconique « on avisera ». Disons qu'après ce premier fiasco, et parce qu'il est pénible pour Blaise Zabini de communiquer sur le plan sentimental, il a eu la flemme de recommencer, tout simplement.

* * *

**

Pendant ce temps, Zacharias Smith recouvrait de plusieurs chocs successifs : son réveil, puis les explications d'Eloise- comment il avait atterri à Sainte Mangouste, frappée par une malédiction inconnue, et comment il s'était réveillé alors que tout espoir semblait perdu, comment sa fiancée se rétablissait avec le léger inconvénient de se souvenir de lui, mais pas de sa demande en mariage…

Il en fallait beaucoup pour abattre Zacharias Smith, mais cette information le déprima profondément. A la pensée de demander à nouveau la main d'Alessandra, il se sentit très découragé. Refaire ce parcours du combattant ?

Aussi, quand plus tard dans la soirée, Alessandra le plaqua « à l'amiable », il fut triste mais quelque part, soulagé. Il avait eu la flemme de tout recommencer.

Ce dont il était certain, c'est qu'il ne se fiancerait plus de sitôt. Trop éprouvant pour ses nerfs.

* * *

_(Susan)_

Adrian Pucey est encore plus charmant de près que de loin. Je ne me suis pas laissé abuser par une illusion d'optique en le rangeant dans la catégorie « à inclure de toute urgence dans ma liste de PC potentiels ».

Il soigne très bien également- mon avant-bras est proprement momifié, avec de jolies bandelettes qui ne me démangent pas, grâce au baume à l'essence de Murlap mixé à d'autres ingrédients qu'Adrian refuse de me dévoiler.

« Comment t'es-tu blessée ?

-Oh, des expérimentations de sorts à la maison qui échappent à mon contrôle… » je ris avec insouciance.

« Ce n'est pas prudent », admoneste Adrian.

J'ai un sourire désabusé :

« Tu sais, la prudence et moi, nous ne cohabitons pas vraiment en ce moment… »

On sonne à la porte. Adrian va ouvrir, et une jeune femme aux tresses d'ébène passe la porte.

« Adrian, c'est toi qui a emprunté le dernier _Balai mag_…Ah ! »

Oliver Wood recule:

« Que fait-elle ici ? » demande-t-il à Adrian.

« Je l'ai invitée, pourquoi…

-Elle travaille pour la Gazette ! » Oliver brandit un poing accusateur :

« Elle a été jusqu'à soudoyer la femme de ménage du club pour infiltrer un photographe dans les vestiaires !

-Oliver, » commence Adrian, contrarié.

« Et quand je dis les vestiaires, ce sont les douches dont il est question ! »

Quand sort le prochain numéro de la Gazette ?

« Heureusement, la supercherie a été découverte a temps. »

Dommage. J'ai manqué une bonne occasion de lire le journal.

« Vous avez fini ? » s'impatiente la jeune femme. « Vous me confondez avec ma sœur, Parvati Patil, qui effectivement, » admit-elle dents serrées, « travaille pour ce…journal. Mon nom est Padma Patil.

-Prometteuse chercheuse pour Elixcorp, un grand laboratoire de potions pharmaceutiques » ajoute Adrian. « Je l'ai invitée ici pour discuter des remèdes à administrer aux patients intoxiqués par les sucreries Bertie Crochue.

-Bienvenue » s'exclame Oliver, changeant prestement de bord.

Le sourire qu'il lui adresse fait rougir Padma Patil. Bon, il est pardonné. Mais mon tête à tête avec Adrian s'éloigne…

« Reste, Susan. Je suis certain que Mademoiselle Patil et toi avez beaucoup de choses en commun. »

Il ne m'a pas chassée pour rester seul avec la jolie Padma. Intéressant…

* * *

_(Eloïse)_

« Zach ?

-Alessandra et moi avons rompu. D'un commun accord, et » il a un rictus amer « à l'amiable. »

Je me sens coupable. Sans mon intervention, il ne l'aurait pas demandée en mariage. Il n'aurait pas le cœur aussi mal en point.

« Zach… »

Je veux m'excuser, mais il m'interrompt d'un ton bourru:

« Tu as fait ce qu'il fallait. Sans toi, je serais resté célibataire, mais avec une cirrhose du foie. »

Alors je sais qu'il m'a pardonnée. Ce que je peux l'aimer, mon pauvre Zach.

Il est hors de question que je le laisse ruminer son chagrin. Je vais m'arranger pour qu'il passe du temps à mon appartement, et ensuite je ne peux que faire confiance à la solidarité masculine pour que Pucey et Wood me le remettent sur pied, puisque ces messieurs ont pour passe-temps favori le bénévolat altruiste.

Et puis, plus ils s'occuperont de Zach, moins je les aurais sur le dos. Voilà une vision utilitariste des choses qui me plaît.

A présent tout va rentrer dans l'ordre. Au moins sur le plan de la stabilité émotionnelle.

Pourquoi ai-je subitement un doute sur la question…

* * *

_

* * *

(Eloïse)_

En cette fin d'après-midi, je rentrais au bercail -si tant est qu'on puisse désigner ainsi l'appartement que je partage avec Adrian et Oliver-, portant à bout de bras les lourds sacs contenant mes achats. J'avais fait des folies dans une délicieuse librairie d'occasion de ma connaissance, et je n'avais qu'une hâte : commencer à dévorer mes emplettes des profondeurs de notre canapé commun.

Ce fut donc l'humeur badine que j'accédais au living-room…qui n'était pas aussi désert que je l'eusse espéré.

Mon regard méthodique engloba ceci :

-sur le canapé qui avait été magiquement élargi pour l'occasion, étaient assis, de gauche à droite : Susan, Adrian, Draco (je ne suis pas en termes très intimes avec Malfoy junior, mais puisqu'il a pris ses aises dans mon salon, je vais me dispenser des formalités), Blaise et Hannah (même élargi, le canapé est un peu juste pour cinq personnes, mais il y aurait pu y avoir un interstice nettement plus large entre ces deux-là…ahem !)

-sur les trois poufs qui finissent de meubler le salon (c'est ma contribution !) : respectivement Padma, Seamus et les jambes de Draco

-sur le tapis, l'air très franchement grognon, ses longues jambes repliées sous lui, Zacharias.

Tous les autres semblaient hypnotisés par le téléviseur.

Non…pitié ! Pas ça !

Le générique débuta. Non, il n'y avait pas de doute…ces violons qui se voulaient tragiques, les sons plaintifs des pipeaux…

C'était…

* * *

_(Susan_) 

_Cœurs de fondateurs_ ! LA série du moment ! Pour vous résumer cette intrigue complexe aux mille et un rebondissements, Cœurs de fondateurs est une fiction romanesque et pourtant très authentique qui retrace la formidable épopée des quatre fondateurs de Poudlard. L'histoire débute avec la rencontre de Gryffondor et Serpentard d'une part, de Serdaigle et de Poufsouffle d'autre part. C'est un choc des cultures, des personnalités, voire même une lutte des classes à la sauce médiévale qui commence, car tous quatre viennent de milieux très différents et ont eu jusqu'alors des parcours diamétralement opposés. L'amitié qui naît entre eux est donc très improbable, et leur but commun, qui est de fonder la première école de sorcellerie d'Angleterre, semble pour le moins inaccessible alors qu'ils se heurtent à de nombreuses difficultés matérielles, à des mentalités hostiles…Et pour compliquer le tout, un méli-mélo amoureux inextricable va diviser les Fondateurs…Oh, comment vous résumer la trame de Cœurs de fondateurs en une seule phrase ? C'est impossible !

* * *

_(Eloïse)_

Le pitch: Godric aime Rowena, laquelle est attirée par Salazar, lequel n'a d'yeux que pour Helga, laquelle éprouve une tendre inclination pour Godric. Je serai charitable et m'abstiendrai de tout commentaire superfétatoire. On ne balance pas de Cognards sur le balai d'un Médicomage dans l'exercice de ses fonctions.

* * *

_(Susan)_

Cœurs de fondateurs rencontre un succès énorme auprès des sorciers et sorcières de toute PCS (professions et catégories socioprofessionnelles), même si c'est auprès des catégories féminines de tous âges que cette série se taille la part du lion. Les mauvaises langues (dont Eloïse fait partie, je suis au regret de vous l'annoncer), ont beau se moquer de Cdf (c'est ainsi que les initiés, dont j'ai l'honneur de faire partie, appellent Cœurs de fondateurs entre eux : « tu as enregistré le dernier épisode de Cdf ? J'ai manqué sa diffusion et sa rediffusion, ce bourreau de travail d'Ernie MacMillan m'a retenue au-delà des heures de bureau réglementaires pour vérifier si j'avais bien pensé à engager un groupe de musique conventionnel et non les 3 F »), c'est un feuilleton historique haletant, très bien interprété et parfaitement éducatif. (et puis, Jonathan Sweeteeth, l'acteur qui incarne Godric, est excellent. Sachez que j'affirme ceci sans prendre en considération son physique de jeune premier.)

* * *

_(Eloïse)_

Cœurs de fondateurs est un soap-opera prévisible, ennuyeux et pour mon malheur, interminable, ce qui promet de nombreux monologues de Sue sur « cet abruti de Godric qui ne voit pas qu'Helga se consume pour lui ! Pourquoi, ô pourquoi s'est-il épris de cette cloche de Rowena ? ». C'est vainement que je lui explique que Rowena était loin d'être la larmoyante petite chose incarnée par Cho Chang, mais une femme de fer ; que Godric a toujours aimé l'aventure plus que les femmes, et que son mariage, à quarante-cinq printemps passés, n'était qu'une union de convenance pour que la lignée des Gryffondor ne s'éteignît point ; seul compte pour elle le scénario niaiseux, faisant fi de la moindre parcelle de vérité historique, qui remporte l'adhésion incompréhensible des téléspectateurs de Cœurs de fondateurs.

* * *

_(Hannah)_

Je suis vaguement consciente qu'autour de moi, Adrian et Draco se pâment devant l'exquise Cho Chang, que Sue rougit comme une cerise dès que Jonathan Sweeteth, alias Godric, pointe le bout de son joli nez à l'écran, que Seamus, en bookmaker avisé, parie à Draco et à Sue un Gallon qu'au prochain épisode, Rowena va s'apercevoir que sa meilleure amie Helga est sa rivale.

« Tenu ! Mais on double la mise si elle croit que cette empotée de Poufsouffle veut lui souffler Salazar !

-Non ! Je parie qu'elle va se consoler dans les bras de Godric, la perfide, juste pour embêter Helga ! »

C'étaient respectivement Draco Malfoy et Susan Bones, parieurs invétérés ; Padma, les yeux humides- cette jeune fille si réservée est de nature très émotive-, les réprimande :

« Vous n'allez pas jouer de l'argent ? Et puis, vous gâchez tout le suspense. Moi, je suis sûre que Godric va finir par réaliser à quel point Helga et lui sont faits l'un pour l'autre.

-Exactement ! bien dit, Padma ! » approuve chaleureusement Susan, brandissant son poing dans les airs.

De Zacharias Smith je ne vois que le dos, mais il est étonnant de constater à quel point de simples omoplates peuvent émettre des vagues d'hostilité farouche.

* * *

_(Eloïse)_

Pauvre Zach ! Ils vont me le rendre malade ! Je leur avais pourtant demandé de le distraire _efficacement._

Il se retourne et son silence rancunier en dit long sur ses sentiments actuels à mon égard.

Je regrette de l'avoir trappé ici. Sincèrement, j'ai cru que la compagnie d'autres que moi lui ferait du bien. En pénitence, je m'installe à ses côtés sur le tapis, en tailleur.

Et pour le venger, j'ouvre les hostilités.

* * *

_(Susan)_

Après notre passionnante discussion sur les mérites des pieds de billwilig dans les Potions de Sommeil (d'accord, la discussion n'avait pas commencé sur ce thème, mais pour une fois que je pouvais parler à quelqu'un- Padma- qui comprenait ma passion pour les potions), Adrian m'invita à revenir autant de fois que je le souhaitais. Il n'avait pas énormément participé à la conversation, mais il n'avait pas baillé non plus, ce qui fut très apprécié. Savoir écouter n'est pas à la portée du premier venu.

Guillerette, je revins donc. Padma était là, mais elle eut le tact d'éprouver une soudaine envie de jus de citrouille afin de nous laisser discuter seuls, Adrian et moi.

Sans paraître gêné par la manœuvre de Padma, il commença en ces termes :

« Ton bras va mieux ?

-Oui, il est guéri. Merci pour la consultation. Si je puis faire quoi que ce soit…

-Tu peux » me surprit-il. «En passant un peu de temps en mon humble compagnie. »

Ses yeux pétillèrent. Je me demandais vaguement si l'appartement était climatisé, parce que j'avais chaud, tout d'un coup.

« Pourquoi ? »

Atterrée, j'eus grande envie de me frapper la tête contre le mur le plus proche. Qu'est-ce qui m'avait pris de lui poser une question pareille, au lieu de sourire et de répondre : « ce ne sera pas une corvée » ? Ou de sourire et de ne rien répondre tout court.

« Tu veux réellement connaitre le fin mot de l'histoire ? ».

Padma était toujours dans la cuisine, à la recherche de son jus de citrouille fictif. Adrian me taquina, si proche et pourtant je n'osais pas combler la distance entre nous, ce minuscule fossé qui n'attendait que moi pour le franchir. Mais si ses intentions étaient uniquement amicales ?

Etait-ce un fragment de mon imagination hyperactive, ou s'était-il rapproché de moi de quelques millimètres ? Ou de quelques centimètres ?

On sonna à la porte, et je portais la main à mon cœur paniqué.

Adrian fit signe à Padma qu'elle pouvait ouvrir. Zacharias Smith, aimable comme une cellule d'Azkaban, apparut dans l'embrasure de la porte.

Je savais que ma bonne action allait me retomber dessus. Qui d'autre que Smith pour ruiner un moment aussi romantique ?

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? » grinçai-je.

« Eloise m'a invité à passer.

-Tu n'as pas d'autres bonnes poires à tourmenter ? Ta fiancée, par exemple ? Ou se lasse-t-elle déjà de ta forte personnalité ? »

Sa mâchoire se raidit :

« Alessandra et moi, nous faisons une pause. » dit-il dignement.

Je traduisis instantanément :

« Elle t'a plaqué ? »

A sa manière de grincer des dents, je sus que j'avais touché juste.

« Jeté comme une chaussette trouée dont même un elfe rebelle ne voudrait pas ? » clarifiai-je.

« Voulez-vous du jus de citrouille ? » interrompit Padma.

« Volontiers », répondit la Verrue en me jetant un regard torve. Alors que Padma l'entrainait vers la cuisine, je l'entendis demander :

« Et si vous avez du whisky pur feu, ôtez les bouteilles de mon champ de vision ».

Je n'eus pas le temps de méditer sur ce nouveau développement car on sonna à nouveau.

Hannah, Blaise, Malfoy et Seamus entrèrent dans le salon. Mon tête-à-tête ressemblait de plus en plus à une réunion d'anciens élèves. Hannah m'expliqua brièvement que Blaise avait eu vent de tentatives de Rita Skeeter de les « piéger » ensemble, d'où elle en avait déduit que la Skeeter surveillait le manoir de Blaise, alors que l'appartement d'Ella était un endroit privé, anonyme, bref l'idéal pour _se conter fleurette_ **travailler** hors du bureau dans un cadre intime.

J'en connais une qui va pleurer de joie en rentrant chez elle tout à l'heure…

« Quelle heure est-il ? » demanda la Verrue à Padma.

En entendant sa réponse, je poussais un cri.

Toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers moi.

« C'est l'heure de Cœurs de fondateurs ! » précisai-je avant de m'élancer vers le téléviseur magique qui trônait dans le living-room.

Alors que tous me rejoignirent, je réalisai grâce aux spéculations effrénées de Padma, Seamus et Draco (j'appelle ce dernier par son prénom, car les fans de CDF forment une grande famille), que d'autres étaient encore plus atteints que moi au sujet de ce feuilleton.

Hélas, l'arrivée d' Eloïse cassa un peu l'ambiance. Toutes les vingt secondes, nous eûmes droit à des exposés sur l'inconsistance historique des faits relatés. Smith la secondait, rectifiant les éléments concernant Helga Poufsouffle, ricanant aux lamentations déchirantes des amants séparés par un destin cruel (Godric s'était à peine rapproché d'Helga qu'un « malentendu » orchestré par l'infâme Salazar les séparait à nouveau).

Bon, peut-être hurler : « mais laissez-nous regarder Cdf en paix ! » était exagéré. Ma suggestion n'en eut pas moins le mérite d'être efficace. Eloïse et la Verrue décampèrent sans se faire prier en direction de la cuisine. Ce fut alors qu'un pressentiment indescriptible m'envahit. Il me fallut attendre quelques jours pour appréhender la nature du danger couru par Ella.

* * *

_(Hannah) _

Cœurs de fondateurs est un feuilleton, je l'admets, _très _romantique. Cependant, je suis accro et ne raterais pour rien au monde un épisode, de peur qu'Helga et Salazar ne tombent dans les bras l'un de l'autre dans l'épisode précis que j'aurais manqué.

L'avantage de ce feuilleton qui captive son audience, est que nul dans la pièce ne remarque le bras de Blaise sur mes épaules, ou le fait que nous sommes très proches sur ce canapé, bien plus que nous n'oserions l'être sur la même banquette d'un restaurant, ou de tout autre endroit public.

Je suis vaguement soulagée qu'Ella et Smith quittent la pièce- ils nous empêchaient de suivre Cdf. Communiquant silencieusement avec Blaise, je me sens bien. J'en oublie mes préoccupations, l'épée de Damoclès suspendue au-dessus de ma tête…

Oliver Wood fait son entrée, et Seamus, Draco, et à ma consternation, Blaise, ont soudain dans leurs yeux cette lueur maniaque qui s'emparent des supporters de Quidditch, et en règle générale, des représentants de l'espèce masculine dès qu'on leur parle de sport.

Même Susan détourne son attention de Cdf- quoiqu'à mon humble avis, la lueur de ses yeux n'est pas seulement due aux mérites du Noble Sport, mais aussi à ceux du Noble Sportif.

Seamus se montre le fan le plus enthousiaste. Oliver Wood marmonne quelque chose concernant le respect de la vie privée, le besoin que son lieu de résidence ne soit pas divulgué à Rita Skeeter et consorts, et Seamus offre de signer un parchemin le contraignant à garder le secret.

« Comme celui que nous avons signé en montant l'Armée de Dumbledore, vous vous en souvenez, Hannah, Padma et Susan ? Et si nous rompons le pacte, nous sommes châtiés comme Marietta Edgecombe, vous vous souvenez de ses boutons ? »

Il gesticule, emporté par le flot de ses souvenirs :

« Quelle horreur ! Je suis sûr qu'Hermione a pris exemple sur cette mocheté qui était à Serdaigle, son nom m'échappe…Elle avait une acné hideuse, brr !

-A ce point ? » interroge Oliver.

Padma fait signe à Seamus de se taire, mais ce dernier poursuit :

« Rien qu'à la perspective de se retrouver avec une face pareille, personne n'osera rompre le pacte. »

_Boum !_

Seamus bascule en arrière et se retrouve dans une posture peu avantageuse, les quatre fers en l'air. Son pouf était instable, dirait un observateur innocent.

Quant à moi, je parierais sur Eloïse et son amour des sortilèges informulés. Des scènes similaires me viennent l'esprit : la chaise de la médisante Lisa Turpin cédant inexplicablement en cours de Métamorphose ; Ernie MacMillan, après avoir défendu Eloïse à sa manière en tant que préfet « pas de plaisanteries sur le physique, ce n'est pas sa faute », vit le canapé de notre salle commune s'écrouler sous son poids à peine assis (Ernie entama un régime à base de poireaux et de radis pendant toute une semaine après cet incident, avant d'y renoncer pour cause de dépression induite par le manque de nourriture carnée).

* * *

_(Eloïse) _

Je pensais qu'avec le temps, ces commentaires ne me touchaient plus. Que j'avais mûri.

C'est le cas. Mais cela m'amuse toujours autant de me venger à ma manière. Pour tout dire, si j'ai appris aussi rapidement à maitriser les informulés, c'est que j'y voyais un potentiel d'application fort séduisant.

Quand je vous parlais de ma vision utilitariste…

Cinq jours s'écoulèrent, même rituel : rentrer chez moi pour trouver mon salon envahi par les aficionados de Cdf, récupérer Zach avant qu'il ne craque devant une atmosphère aussi florale et aviaire (entendez par là, métaphoriquement parlant, que les oiseaux et les fleurs émanaient de l'écran comme des couples occupant le canapé).

Sixième jour, Cdf m'accueille à nouveau, ô félicité !

Je ne sais que proposer à Zach pour le distraire de ses sombres pensées, quand Wood, l'air aussi ennuyé que moi par les péripéties des Fondateurs, propose :

« Le temps est parfait pour une partie de Quidditch. Quelqu'un veut venir s'entrainer avec moi ? »

Padma, Hannah, Susan, Adrian et Draco déclinent l'offre, absorbés par Cdf. Hannah sourit à Blaise et lui chuchote « je t'en prie, vas-y ».

Seamus est debout en une seconde, et Zach…Zach ferait n'importe quoi pour échapper à ce soap-opéra, donc il suit sans rien dire (une première).

Quant à moi, cela fait longtemps que je n'ai pas volé, alors…

* * *

_Vingt minutes plus tard…_

A peine arrivés sur le terrain, j'empoigne mon Astiqueur et file haut, très haut, en chandelle.

J'ai appris ma leçon, avec mon premier (et dernier, je l'espère !) entrainement avec Wood. Cet idiot est parti du préjudice que Serdaigle + rat de bibliothèque ignare totale en Quidditch. Ce n'est pas parce que je n'ai jamais emprunté _le Quidditch à travers les âges_ que je ne connais pas les règles du jeu. J'ai eu droit successivement à : la confiscation de mon balai, « trop rapide pour mon niveau », un cours détaillé sur les règles de base du Quidditch, parsemés de scoops tels que « cette grosse balle, c'est un Souaffle, et ces grosses balles, que nous n'utiliserons pas aujourd'hui parce que c'est dangereux pour des débutants, ce sont des Coganrds, appelés ainsi parce qu'ils sont chargés de frapper les joueurs ».

A ce point, je luttais désespérément pour ne pas « reducto » le souaffle et lui faire avaler « cette grosse balle ». Mais je n'avais pas ma baguette.

Enfin, vint la séance de tirs au but. J'aurais préféré les Cognards, mais passons.

C'était un bon gardien, je ne pouvais rien faire, et ce balai qu'il m'avait prêté était aussi lent qu'une limace sans adrénaline.

En désespoir de cause, je décidais de viser au milieu du visage. Au moins, si je ne marquais pas de buts, j'en retirerais néanmoins la satisfaction de lui avoir cassé le nez.

Je vise bien, c'est un fait. Oliver Wood est un crétin d'une naïveté telle que c'en est humiliant, voilà un autre fait indiscutable.

Il a cru que j'étais astigmate, ou myope, et m'a conseillé de ne pas me décourager, qu'un jour, mon tir s'améliorerait.

Il n'a pas compris que je le faisais _exprès. _Il a ignoré ma rébellion.

Pour un peu, j'en aurais pleuré.

Mais aujourd'hui, je ne serais pas victime de ce maniaque du Quidditch. Une petite pensée émue pour Zach qui ignore ce qui l'attend, et j'oublie les pauvres mortels cloués au sol alors que le vent souffle dans mon dos, et que je vole plus vite encore…

* * *

_(narrateur omniscient)_

Tout avait commencé de manière innocente. Seamus avait appelé Dean Thomas, autre apprenti Auror et meilleur ami, afin que lui aussi puisse bénéficier des conseils de pro d'Oliver Wood. Mais quand Seamus avait demandé à ce dernier quand ils joueraient, il lui avait été répondu « après l'entraînement ».

L'entrainement consistait en plusieurs tours de piste. Seamus approuvait ; il était normal que l'endurance des joueurs fût testée dans un jeu qui pouvait durer des heures et des heures. Seulement, cela faisait déjà un bon moment qu'ils couraient, et Seamus, non qu'il osât l'avouer, fatiguait.

Blaise était assez satisfait de constater qu'il tenait le rythme, même s'il ne parvenait pas à maintenir la cadence qu'imprimait Wood à ses foulées. Au début, il avait hésité : devait-il souffrir de recevoir des ordres de Wood, ancien Gryffondor de surcroit ? Mais après réflexion, il avait conclu que ce dernier présentait les symptômes du « syndrome du Capitaine », dont la principale caractéristique était cette tendance à vouloir tout contrôler. _(Les regards noirs dont Wood gratifiait Eloïse Midgen étaient édifiants : il craignait que cet exemple de « au-diable l'entrainement » ne sape son autorité)._

Bien que n'ayant jamais appartenu à une équipe de Quidditch de sa vie, il reconnaissait les symptômes grâce aux maintes descriptions détaillées faites par un Draco Malfoy réduit à l'état de zombie par les séances d'entraînements de Flint.

Il grimaça : un début de crampe se faisait sentir. Il avait eu tendance à mettre ses descriptions colorées sur le compte de l'exagération propre à Draco, mais à présent il pouvait comprendre le traumatisme infligé, vu la préparation intense.

« Allez, du nerf ! » encouragea Oliver, à trente pas devant eux, d'un ton bien trop sémillant.

Dean fermait les yeux, offrant ses souffrances muettes à la divinité en charge du Noble sport. Les garçons se jetaient des regards en biais, nul ne voulant admettre le premier qu'il n'en menait pas large.

« Oliver ? » finit par interroger Seamus, la voix étranglée due à un manque d'oxygène. « On peut jouer maintenant ? ».

Le fringant capitaine se retourna, toujours courant, d'un air étonné :

« Pas encore, vous êtes à peine chauds ! ».

Zacharias, vexé par ce commentaire primesautier quand lui-même avait la nette impression que ses poumons étaient en feu, demanda d'un ton regrettablement acerbe ce qui rendait Wood qualifié pour juger de latempérature interne des autres.

Blaise, diplomate, suggéra habilement que l'entrainement soit raccourci.

Oliver désapprouvait, mais il se rendit aux arguments du Serpentard.

« D'accord, on arrête l'endurance. »

Toute la troupe stoppa net sur-le-champ, Dean se laissant tomber sur l'herbe, bras en croix, Seamus plié en deux, main sur son point de côté, Zacharias, tête baissée et droit comme un I, marmonnant une série de jurons, et Blaise inspirant, expirant, inspirant…

« On va passer aux étirements ! »

Douloureusement, ils observèrent Oliver exécuter une série de moulinets avec ses bras, puis toucher ses orteils du bout des doigts, jambes tendues. Dean poussa un gémissement, pendant que Seamus chuchota avec terreur :

« Ne me dites pas qu'il attend de nous que nous fassions pareil ? »

Hélas pour eux, c'était le cas.

* * *

_(Hannah)_

Sans Blaise à mes côtés, je prête davantage attention à ce qui se passe autour de moi…et je m'aperçois que Susan flirte effrontément avec Adrian.

Enfin, quand je dis flirter…

« On m'a dit que tu cuisinais.

-C'est vrai. C'est une activité relaxante.

-J'ai une faveur à te demander. Pourrais-tu me donner la recette de ton porridge au millet ?

-Tu aimes le porridge ?

-Tu plaisantes ? J'ai essayé une douzaine de variations : aux fruits secs, aux herbes… Pourquoi me regardes-tu comme ça ?

-Pour rien.

-Dis !

-…

-Adrian ? S'il-te-plait ? »

Ici je devine le regard de cocker que Sue emploie avec ce ton suppliant. Adrian fond sur place.

« Je me disais juste…que c'est à ce genre de détails qu'on reconnait l'âme sœur. »

Silence général. Je vois les oreilles de Padma et Draco tendues à la mention de l'âme sœur, quant à moi, je me demande si Adrian réalise l'impact de ses paroles imprudentes sur une imagination aussi facilement excitable que celle de Susan.

* * *

_(narrateur omniscient)_

_Sloosh !_

A quelques mètres du petit groupe de sportifs, Eloïse fila en rase-mottes, sous leur regard envieux. Elle s'amusait. Eux non.

Les métacarpes craquaient, les jointures grinçaient (pas assez huilées ?), les péronés claquaient…

Oliver, agacé, critiqua la rebelle :

« Elle est complètement irresponsable ! Elle se tient mal, si elle tombe, elle se disloque des vertèbres ! comment a-t-elle appris à monter sur un balai ? ».

Il n'attendait pas de réponse, mais Zacharias lui en fournit une :

« Elle a appris presque toute seule, étant donné qu'elle a été expulsée de la classe de Bibine- pour non-respect des consignes.

-Quelles consignes ? » interrogea Seamus.

« Les limitations de vitesse. Je m'en souviens comme si c'était hier, elle est rentrée dans Ernie MacMillan, et quand Bibine l'a réprimandée, elle a dit : « il n'avait qu'à s'écarter de mon chemin ! il voyait bien où j'allais, non ? ».

Zacharias se remémorait cela avec une expression attendrie qui perturba grandement son auditoire, peu préparé à la nostalgie du Poufsouffle.

Il poursuivit, perdu dans ses souvenirs :

_**« **_Pendant les vacances, elle vient chez moi et on s'entraine, on vole un peu… une fois, elle a heurté un poteau électrique, qui a surgi devant elle. » Il gloussa, oui, _gloussa _doucement « Elle n'a jamais voulu admettre qu'elle allait trop vite pour voir quoi que ce soit

-Il est temps que quelqu'un de compétent lui apprenne les règles de sécurité à suivre » l'interrompit Oliver en le toisant sombrement « Une telle indiscipline est incompatible avec l'esprit du Quidditch. »

* * *

_(Hannah)_

Le lendemain, le BAM prît le chemin des Trois Balais. J'ignore ce qui s'est passé sur ce terrain de Quidditch, mais tout ce petit monde nous est revenu fourbu- à part, est-il utile de le préciser, Oliver Wood, qui semblait à peine essoufflé.

Etrangement, je crois que souffrir ensemble sous la houlette de l'intransigeant ex-capitaine a créé des liens entre les quatre garçons : Seamus a même réussi à donner une tape dans le dos de Zacharias sans que celui-ci proteste.

« Rien dans la presse au sujet de notre escapade au Département des mystères. Je vous l'avais bien dit, qu'ils n'iraient pas se vanter d'avoir été cambriolés », rit Eloïse.

« L'enquête sur les dragées n'avance pas. Nous allons interroger le personnel de la fabrique de Bertie crochue, car il ne peut s'agir que de sabotage. Mais la question demeure : pourquoi s'en prendre à ces bonbons ? ».

Quelques minutes de réflexion intense qui ne débouchent sur rien, puis je passe à l'attaque. Ma cible est aujourd'hui Susan. Je la confronte devant Eloïse sur le fait qu'elle ait jeté son dévolu sur Adrian Pucey, de cinq ou six ans plus âgé qu'elle. Sue ne nie pas son attirance pour Adrian, mais proteste :

« Je ne vois pas ce que tu as contre lui. Il est charmant…

-Sue, par pitié, le monde est vaste. Avais-tu besoin de choisir un de mes colocataires ? » marmonne Eloïse. Sue réplique, mutine :

« Je te laisse l'autre. »

Ayant mis Ella hors service, trop indignée pour pouvoir riposter efficacement, Sue affronte fièrement mes arguments.

« Il est plus âgé, il a plus d'expérience que toi en matière de conquêtes…

-J'ai de l'expérience ! » s'offusque Susan.

Eloise se manifeste :

« Hannah, je t'approuve entièrement sur le principe, mais utilise des arguments plus pertinents. Dans ce cas précis, l'âge ne signifie pas grand-chose. Le degré de maturité de Pucey est à peine supérieur à celui de Wood, c'est dire…

-Je serais plus tranquille avec Wood ! Au moins, je sais qu'il n'a jamais eu d'yeux pour autre chose que son Souaffle !

-Hannah, pourquoi je n'ai pas le droit de m'intéresser à un Serpentard, comme toi ?

-Là n'est pas la question !

-Ton père n'est pas de cet avis. A propos, quand lui annonces-tu ? »

Je ne peux pas faire la morale à Sue pour l'instant. A la place, je change dignement de sujet en parlant du bal qu'elle a aidé à organiser, et soupire, défaite, quand elle exprime le vœu qu'Adrian lui propose d'être son cavalier et soit doté d'un solide sens de l'orientation ( ?!).

« Et toi, Eloïse ?

-Comment ça, moi ?

-Tu viendras au bal ? » implore Sue.

Il semblerait que son crédit « yeux de cocker » soit épuisé auprès d'Ella.

« Non.

-Je peux te prêter une robe…

-Triple non.

-Ne me dis pas que tu souffres encore de ce vieux complexe…

-Quel complexe ? » gronde Eloïse.

« Tes boutons, voyons ! »

Sue, tu es seule sur ce coup. Ne jamais, jamais faire la moindre allusion à l'acné passée d'Eloïse, sous peine de le regretter amèrement par la suite.

Une légère grimace de Sue indique qu'elle vient de réaliser son faux pas, ce qui ne l'empêche pas de poursuivre :

« Tu clames haut et fort que ça ne te dérange pas, tu enfouis tout cela au fond de toi, puis tu rumines, tu rumines…Et un beau matin, nous te rendons visite à l'infirmerie parce que ton nez s'est évanoui dans la nature…

-Il était invisible, nuance » précise sèchement Eloïse. Sue ne tient pas compte de l'interruption :

« Quand je pense que tu as préparé toi-même ta Potion de gommage- toi, dont le niveau en Potions tourne autour de P…

-Il y a prescription !

- Tu as peur d'aller au bal.

-Je n'ai eu peur pour moi qu'une seule fois dans ma vie, Susan Bones, mais tu as oublié cet incident et ses suites plus facilement que cette potion de gommage ! »

Cela fait mal, très mal. Je sentais que cette histoire de promesse rompue nous retomberait dessus tôt ou tard. Sue a été le catalyseur de la colère enfouie d'Ella (il est certain qu'elle enfouit beaucoup de choses, à y réfléchir…)

Eloïse nous gratifie d'un court « je dois y aller, j'ai du travail », laissant une Susan à la conscience coupable.

« Sue ?

-Je trouverais un moyen de nous faire pardonner, ne t'inquiète pas » déclare-t-elle avec résolution. Puis :

« Elle semblait contre l'idée que je sorte avec Adrian.

-Il ne s'agit pas d'être pour ou contre…

-Tu crois qu'elle est inconsciemment attirée par lui ? » coupe-t-elle d'un ton soucieux.

J'ouvre des yeux grands comme des soucoupes. Sue a bien trop d'idées saugrenues à la minute, c'est son problème. Le mien est de garder mes distances car si tel est le cas, je n'ose songer aux complications qui pourraient surgir.

La simple possibilité d'une relation sentimentale pour Sue me cause déjà pas mal de sueurs froides- car qui sera là pour veiller à ce que Susan ne se laisse pas emporter par son imagination ? Qui sera là pour l'approvisionner en paquets de mouchoirs après une déception ? Je vous le donne en mille…

Mais tout ce que j'éprouve à ce sujet n'est rien comparé à la terreur que la suggestion d'une hypothèse d'un embryon de sentiment non platonique de la part d'Ella pour un malheureux bipède éveille en moi.

Et quand Susan, « pour se racheter », compte prendre une part active à la « vie sentimentale » d'Eloïse, je ne peux que me lamenter sur le sort cruel qui me place dans la position ingrate d'éternelle médiatrice.

* * *

_(Susan)_

Je m'aventure en territoire inconnu, mais je veux en avoir le cœur net.

« Adrian, j'ai une question un peu indiscrète.

-Toutes les questions sont par nature indiscrètes » sourit-il.

Je m'éclaircis la gorge nerveusement :

« Cela concerne Eloïse. En tant que, hum, meilleure amie, j'aimerais savoir quelles sont tes, hum, intentions envers, hum, elle. »

Hum, hum, hum ? Ombrage, sors de ce corps !

Adrian pâlit. Puis :

« Tu crois que j'en pince pour Eloïse ? »

J'aurais pu emprunter ce raccourci, en effet.

« Susan, ne le prends pas mal : qu'Eloïse soit une jeune femme aux nombreuses qualités cachées derrière cet extérieur de pierre, je n'en doute pas un seul instant. Mais je ne serai pas celui qui osera s'attaquer à ces pierres, pour une bonne raison.

-Oui ? »

Une bonne raison…Son cœur est déjà pris ?

Il se penche vers moi et chuchote :

« Je tiens à la vie. »

L'argument se vaut.

Depuis qu'Adrian m'a convaincue qu'il ne nourrit aucun amour secret pour Eloïse, je me sens mieux. J'ai également observé Eloïse avec attention, et rien dans son attitude envers Adrian n'indique une quelconque inclination de sa part.

La coupure publicitaire de Cdf me permet de regarder un peu autour de moi. Hannah et Blaise échangent des murmures qui ont l'air de les contenter, Oliver, Adrian et Seamus parlent Quidditch et pronostics, Padma se lève et demande si quelqu'un veut boire quelque chose. Je me retourne dans sa direction et je vois, sortant de la cuisine, Eloïse et Smith. Rien de bien surprenant jusque-là, sauf qu'Eloïse tend la main et ébouriffe affectueusement les cheveux de la Verrue, qui, chose également surprenante, n'en semble pas fâchée.

Le silence qui tombe sur la pièce m'indique que je ne suis pas le seul témoin de la scène. Dans un éclair d'une lucidité épouvantable, je comprends que je me suis trompée sur toute la ligne. Ella est en danger- Smith est à nouveau célibataire, prêt à la capturer dans ses filets pour une vie de désolation et d'amertume à ses côtés !

Gardons notre sang-froid. Peut-être le geste d'Eloïse ne signifie-t-il rien de particulier. Après tout, j'ai l'habitude d'ébouriffer de la même manière les plumes de mon hibou familier, il est si choupinet avec ses plumes à la mode « en coup de vent » surmontant son cou grassouillet.

Mais Smith n'est pas grassouillet (plutôt du genre grand échalas), il n'est ni un hibou ni un animal domestique, et surtout il est loin d'être choupinet pour mon amie. D'où ces nouvelles résolutions : garder un œil sur Smith, et trouver quelqu'un de suffisamment _suicidaire téméraire courageux_ **motivé** pour s'attaquer au cœur glacé d'Ella.

* * *

_(Hannah)_

De drôles de choses se sont passées aujourd'hui. Ella a montré un aspect d'elle méconnu, Zacharias a été plus sociable que d'habitude- Blaise et lui s'entendent comme larrons en foire ! tout ça depuis une remarque sur les Berties crochue que je n'ai pas vraiment saisie-, Susan a ruminé je ne sais quoi pendant une bonne partie de l'après-midi alors qu'Adrian était assis à côté d'elle, et en partant, j'ai vu Blaise murmurer quelque chose à l'adresse d'Oliver (qui avait l'air franchement perplexe) en lui glissant un bout de papier, ou une carte de visite, dans la main.

J'ai parfois l'impression que ces petits détails ont une signification propre qui m'échappe. Mais bon, on ne peut pas tout savoir non plus, n'est-ce-pas ? (1)

* * *

_(narrateur omniscient)_

« Nous avons besoin que vous assistiez au bal.

-Vous y serez, non ? » riposta froidement Blaise Zabini.

La courtoisie imperturbable de Z, tellement semblable à la sienne, commençait lui taper sur les nerfs. Il avait eu l'intention de proposer à Hannah de l'accompagner au bal, et de s'y rendre en simple citoyen, à titre privé. Mais avec une mission sur les bras, ses plans s'en trouvaient contrariés.

Et Blaise Zabini n'était pas le genre de sorcier à apprécier que quiconque lui bouleversât ses plans.

Z se contenta de sourire poliment, au grand dam de Blaise :

« Bien entendu, je serais présent au bal, mais vous disposerez d'une marge de manœuvre plus importante que moi. Souriez, Zabini ! Il est même nécessaire, pour le salut…»

Hein ? Comment ? Vous pouvez répéter ?

« de votre mission… »

Blaise avait cru un instant que l'autre cinglé allait lui parler du salut de son âme. Ce qui aurait été perturbant bien que « normal » étant donné le milieu d'origine de Z, mais ce type de bonnes paroles aurait rencontré un faible écho chez n'importe quel Serpentard.

D'accord, un écho complètement nul. Agrémenté de ricanements.

Z poursuivait :

« et donc, afin de parfaire votre couverture, il est souhaitable que vous ayez une cavalière !

-Non merci » répondit immédiatement Blaise, rancunier.

Une lueur malicieuse brilla dans les yeux de Z :

« Je suis persuadé que cette charmante Auror, Mademoiselle Abbot, sera plus que ravie que vous l'invitiez. Ne me regardez pas comme ça, je sais de source sûre que Rita Skeeter est tombée juste, pour une fois. Invitez-la, c'est un ordre. »

Et la communication fut coupée.

* * *

_(Hannah)_

Adrian a invité Susan au bal. Inutile de vous dire qu'Eloïse et moi n'avons pas fini d'en entendre parler. Blaise m'a également invitée. Aussitôt, j'ai objecté : cet événement est public, il y aura des journalistes, des photographes, Rita Skeeter…

Il a répondu qu'avec la foule de célébrités présentes- le Golden Trio, plus l'élite des Aurors héros de guerre et membres de l'Ordre du Phoenix, plus les distingués Mages du Magenmagot, et également les joueurs de Quidditch (« parce que pour la photo de groupe avec le Ministre, ça fait bien en terme d'image, et cela parlera aux jeunes qui voteront aux prochaines élections » m'a expliqué Susan, qui le tenait du responsable des relations publiques de Rufus Scrimgeour), on avait une chance de passer inaperçus.

Et je l'ai cru. Mais pour préparer le terrain, au cas où un cliché volé serait pris de nous deux, il me faut accomplir une tâche délicate.

« Bonjour, papa. »

Après les traditionnels « comment se passe ta formation d'Auror ? tes collègues te traitent bien ? », le silence s'installe. Comment lui dire ?

Mon regard se pose sur le téléviseur du salon. Je songe au dernier épisode qui a uni Helga et Salazar dans un baiser brûlant, et une idée me vient à l'esprit.

« Papa », commencé-je avec caution, « tu connais Cœurs de fondateurs ? »

* * *

_(Eloïse)_

Moi, avoir peur ? Ha !

Si je suis restée dans ma chambre le soir du bal de quatrième année, c'est parce que j'avais mieux à faire que de me pomponner (dans quel but, d'ailleurs, puisque rien ne cachait mes boutons ?), et de m'ennuyer à mort dans cette foire aux vanités (d'autant plus que personne ne m'aurait invité à danser. Non que cette activité ne m'eut le moins du monde intéressée).

Et croyez-bien que cela ne me faisait rien du tout qu'Hannah et Susan, et pratiquement toutes les filles de l'école aient trouvé un cavalier : Hannah avec Ernie MacMillan, Susan avec un Poufsouffle plus âgé, Kevin Entwhistle. Dans le cas improbable où un garçon m'aurait invitée, j'aurais refusé, car 1-il avait fait un pari avec ses amis, et il avait perdu ; 2-il voulait se payer ma tête ; 3-il était désespéré au point de demander à la pire mocheté de l'école de l'accompagner, et je n'étais pas compatissante au point de l'aider à sauver la face.

Que Susan ait osé sous-entendre que moi, Eloïse Midgen, je recule devant un simple bal !

Je vais leur montrer que je ne suis pas du genre à me défiler…

* * *

**1 **à moins de surveiller si ce mystérieux bout de papier réapparaît dans les prochains chapitres des Coulisses du BAM… (fin de la coupure publicitaire)

* * *

_**Note de l'Auteur :**_

- _commentaires, suggestions, hypothèses, reproches ? n'hésitez pas !_

_-attention, à partir de ce chapitre la teneur en saccharine des chapitres suivants va aller croissant- après tout, la romance est l'une des sous-catégories de cette fic_

_-deux nouveaux personnages vont apparaître dans le prochain chapitre…_


	24. Traditions, interruptions & jalousie

Désolée, désolée pour le retard. Je tiens à vous remercier pour votre patience et votre soutien, en particulier les revieweurs du chapitre 23 : **Lenz**, **Marauder's Mad**, **ChachOu**, **Souky**, **Antigone Shadow**, **Ezilda**, **Ninianne**, **nobuta**, **'Clochett'**, **Noel Noir pour les Riches**, **Dumbar**, **perrinette**, **Cassiopee008**, **analaura**, **Kaly'ah** & **Dreyy** !

Donnez-moi juste quelques jours afin que je puisse répondre de manière aussi détaillée que possible sur livejournal, et ordonner les indices récapitulés brièvement dans ce chapitre.

N'oublions pas **enoa2**, beta effrontément harcelée qui parvient à être d'une efficacité redoutable sur les lapsus et autres confusions qui parsèment ce que je lui envoie !

**Disclaimer** : Harry Potter appartient à JKR, et parmi les emprunts de ce chapitre : une réplique du film _My fair Lady, _une allusion à Shakespeare.

Si quelqu'un peut repérer _les deux_, il/elle pourra me poser deux questions spoilers de son choix…Quoique les occurrences de ces allusions soient en elles-même des spoilers...

Bonne lecture!

* * *

_(Hannah)_

- Dis-moi tout, ma chérie. Comment as-tu retrouvé ce charmant Pucey? , interrogea Madame Bones, ravie de ne pas avoir à racler les fonds de tiroir, à savoir la famille élargie de ses amies, petits- neveux et filleuls compris, pour fournir un cavalier présentable à sa fille.

- Tout à fait par hasard, c'est l'un des deux colocataires d'Eloïse, avec Oliver…

Susan s'autocensura sur-le-champ, mais le mal était déjà fait.

- Susan, es-tu en train de me dire, que ton amie habite sous le même toit que deux garçons ?, énonce difficilement Madame Bones. Sans _chaperon_ ?

Ah, cela faisait longtemps. Ne vous y trompez pas, la mère de Sue est la crème des femmes. Elle ne me met hors de moi que lorsqu'elle jalouse sa belle-sœur pour avoir une fille « si correcte et si bien élevée ». Pour avoir rencontré Lucinda, je confesse que les regrets de Madame Bones me plongent dans un abîme perpétuel de perplexité.

Il existe un autre fossé que Sue et moi n'avons pas su combler jusqu'alors. Un fossé, culturel et générationnel, si l'on peut dire, entre Madame Bones et Eloïse. Pour ma part, ayant été élevée à la foi dans le monde moldu et dans le monde sorcier, j'ai côtoyé très tôt des sangs-purs représentatifs d'une frange assez conservatrice de la société. Madame Bones ne déteste pas les moldus et les sorciers qui en sont issus, mais elle ne partage pas la curiosité de son époux pour la technique, la politique et les modes de vie moldus (« je n'ai rien contre eux, mais ils ont des mœurs si _bizarres_ ! »). Elle appartient aux membres de la population sorcière, plus nombreux qu'il n'y paraît de prime abord, qui acceptent que leurs enfants soient déclarés majeurs à dix-sept ans, encouragent leur mariage à vingt, et ont des idées bien arrêtées sur ce qui est convenable et ce qui ne l'est pas. Après avoir appris de la bouche de Susan, qu'Eloïse était née hors mariage, qu'elle n'avait jamais eu le moindre contact avec son père moldu et avait par conséquent grandi dans une famille monoparentale (« mais ce n'est _pas_ une famille, chérie ! » avait-elle protesté lorsque Sue employa ce terme), Madame Bones décida que « ce n'était pas la faute de la pauvre petite si elle n'avait connu qu'un environnement dysfonctionnel », mais mit en garde Susan contre « la fréquentation de cette enfant déstructurée ».

Je ne vous étonnerais pas en vous confiant que le courant n'est jamais très bien passé entre la mère de Sue et Ella. Toutes deux rivalisent de courtoisie quand elles se rencontrent, et s'évitent soigneusement le reste du temps. Le maintien d'un semblant de relations diplomatiques s'est fait uniquement pour faire plaisir à Susan.

-Eloïse est sensas', n'est-ce pas Maman ?

-Elle est…très calme. Mais Hannah reste ton amie préférée, non ?

Et, de l'autre côté :

-Que penses-tu de mes parents ?

-Ta mère a été très aimable avec moi. Ton père est vraiment passionnant, et d'une gentillesse ! Il m'a prêté sa collection des _Rudiments runiques à l'usage des roublards_ quand je lui ai dit que je m'intéressais aux langues mortes !

En privé, je n'ose penser ce que chacune pensait de l'autre. Bref, pour en revenir à notre conversation, Madame Bones poursuivait son interrogatoire :

-Est-ce que sa mère est au courant?, demanda-t-elle avant de se souvenir que les actions passées de Madame Midgen avaient prouvé que celle-ci laissait à sa fille une (trop) vaste marge de manœuvre.

-Maman ! protesta Sue. Eloïse est majeure et responsable, comme moi.

Là encore, ce n'était pas la chose à dire. J'intervins de peur que Madame Bones ne criât à la corruption de sa fille :

-Ce que Susan veut dire, Madame Bones, c'est qu'Eloïse est peu susceptible de se laisser charmer par quiconque.

Madame Bones eut un air sagace :

-Méfiez-vous de l'eau qui dort… Ce sont souvent celles dont on se méfie le moins qui s'avèrent les plus délurées.

J'échangeai un regard avec Sue, imaginant notre amie pantouflarde, qui avait préféré s'enfermer en compagnie d'un bon livre plutôt que d'assister au Bal, qui comme chacun sait, favorisait les rencontres. A ce rythme, l'eau resterait dormante encre très longtemps, en dépit des prédictions de Madame Bones.

* * *

_(narrateur omniscient)_

_L'été de la cinquième année, deuxième semaine de vacances._

-Bon, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?

Zacharias n'était pas du genre à tourner autour du pot. Quelque chose clochait depuis l'arrivée d'Eloïse plus tôt dans la matinée, à la résidence des Smith.

- Zach, la prochaine fois que tu m'invites à passer tout l'été chez toi et que je veux refuser pour partager mon temps plus équitablement entre mes amis…

-Oui, oui, je sais tout ça, coupa-t-il, agacé. Parce que tu te crois redevable à Abbot et Bones de plus que des escapades shopping sur le Chemin de Traverse, et que Bones te supplie de partager son effroyable quotidien pendant une semaine …

-Rappelle-moi que c'est plus amusant d'être avec toi.

Agréablement surpris, il sourit.

-Tu admets enfin que je suis de meilleure compagnie, commença-t-il. Eloïse, amusée, court-circuita les vantardises de son meilleur ami :

- Non, non, non, ne va pas dans cette direction. Hannah et Sue sont mes amies. Madame Bones, en revanche…

Sa grimace parla pour elle.

- Je t'avais dit que c'était une mauvaise idée que de passer une semaine entière dans un foyer de sorciers typique…

-Aux dernières nouvelles, tu _es_ sorcier.

-Mais ma famille n'est pas constituée uniquement de sangs-purs qui n'ont jamais mis les pieds dans le monde moldu, ou épousé des moldus. La curiosité intellectuelle est notre marque de fabrique.

Les yeux d'Eloïse pétillèrent malicieusement :

- J'ai quelque chose pour toi.

Zacharias prit les feuillets et lut:

-_Us et mœurs de sorciers de sangs purs dans l'Angleterre contemporain : le produit de l'ère_ _ victorienne ?_

Il secoua la tête, atterré.

- Eloïse, il n'y a que toi pour transformer un séjour d'agrément en séjour d'étude.

-Tu ferais bien d'en prendre la graine. Je croyais que pour un futur journaliste, noter ses observations était essentiel, le taquina-t-elle.

-Ce n'est pas décidé. Ce que je t'ai confié l'autre jour…Ce n'étaient pas des paroles en l'air, mais je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit ma vocation, tu comprends ?

- Zach, si la fonction de journaliste d'investigation n'existait pas, tu l'inventerais.

-Mais je ne suis pas certain que mon éthique soit appréciée à la _Gazett_e, répliqua-t-il avec amertume.

Eloïse n'insista pas, sachant pertinemment, elle aussi, que les rêves et la réalité faisaient rarement bon ménage.

Et depuis, elle passa l'intégralité de ses étés chez Zacharias. Son emploi du temps était bien rempli : journées de shopping dans les boutiques du Chemin de Traverse avec ses amies, discussions passionnées et occasionnellement détérioration non intentionnelle de poteaux électriques au cours de parties de Quidditch sauvages dans la verte campagne anglaise, avec la complicité de Zacharias.

* * *

_(Hannah)_

_Spin around like a crazy elf._

Au son de la musique rock n' roll battant son plein, Sue traverse la chambre en diagonale, faisant mine de gratter furieusement les cordes d'une guitare imaginaire.

_Can you dance like a Hippogriff, mamama mamama mamama ! _s'égosille Sue en play-back, ce qui est préférable si elle ne veut pas souffrir d'une extinction de voix ce soir. Elle enrubanne ces paroles d'un déhanchement et d'un mouvement de tête si vigoureux que je redoute le dévissage des boulons invisibles qui retiennent ses membres.

A ce spectacle, je me félicite de ne jamais appuyer sa requête quand elle tente de nous convaincre d'aller enflammer les pistes de danse de nouvelles boites sorcières à la mode.

Parfois, l'agoraphobie d'Eloïse a bon dos. Sans nous à ses côtés, Sue ne peut se résoudre à sortir (et par conséquent à se couvrir de ridicule, mais elle l'ignore). Son style bouillonnant est trop particulier pour être accepté sans anicroche.

En revanche, ce qui étonne toujours, Sue valse à la perfection et évolue avec une aise injuste quand l'orchestre joue un quadrille. Les leçons de danse, infligées à la demande expresse de sa mère, ont porté leurs fruits (c'est bien d'ailleurs l'une des rares parties de l'éducation « traditionnelle » reçue par Susan qui s'est avérée fructueuse.) Mais Sue n'en abhorre pas moins les figures imposées, le menuet et le tempo andante, bien trop lent pour la satisfaire.

D'où cette danse sauvage et cathartique, rituel d'avant –bal, qui lui sert à vider son trop-plein d'énergie et à évacuer le stress. En temps que sang-pure ayant baigné dans une société friande de soirées dansantes depuis sa plus tendre enfance, on pourrait supposer qu'après les multiples bals du Nouvel An, de la Saint Valentin (qui approche bientôt), etc, auxquels elle a assisté, le bal de la Victoire (inexistant auparavant pour cause de non-élimination effective de Voldie) la laisserait de marbre.

Susan arrête le tube des Bizarr'Sisters.

Fredonnant, elle agite sa baguette, et les armoires s'ouvrent, leur contenu atterrissant négligemment sur le couvre-lit. Sue se met à l'œuvre, et en cinq minutes, une pile de robes, étoles et châles s'amoncelle. Tous ces items ont été écartés avec une vitesse surprenante. Un seul point commun : tous sont roses, ou contiennent cette couleur. Pourtant, quand Sue met au rebut un délicieux bracelet incrusté de pierres nacrées sans daigner lui accorder un regard, je proteste :

- Je t'ai connue moins expéditive !

-Il est hors de question que je porte du rose ce soir, affirme Sue avec conviction.

-Pourquoi ? Tu ne jurais que par cette couleur il y a un mois !

-C'était il y a un mois. Ce soir, je veux mettre toutes les chances de mon côté. Notamment en évitant les couleurs porte-malheur.

-Le rose porte malheur ? Depuis quand ?

-Depuis ma relation avec le félon. Je portais du rose à nos rendez-vous.

Abasourdie, je remarque faiblement :

- Vous avez eu un seul rendez-vous galant en tout et pour tout. Blaise et moi étions présents.

-Un seul rendez-vous a suffi pour porter la poisse ! En ce moment, je redécouvre le vert. C'est un meilleur choix.

Elle me présente une jolie robe vert pâle, sans chichis.

- Le vert complimente le roux de mes cheveux, note-t-elle, satisfaite.

A la lumière, les cheveux châtains de Sue présentent des reflets acajou, au mieux. Mais _roux_ ?

-Sans compter que je serai assortie aux yeux d'Adrian !, conclut Sue, triomphante.

Même si je sais qu'une telle remarque ferait bondir Eloïse, j'envie l'optimisme indéfectible de Susan. Depuis une semaine, j'échafaude des hypothèses saugrenues pour savoir ce que j'ai fait à Rosier, qui a envoyé Justin Finch-Fletchley et des Détraquards pour me régler mon compte, et quelles sont leurs motivations…

Pendant ce temps, Sue pondère sérieusement la prééminence du vert sur le rose et redéfinit le consensus actuel sur la notion de « roux ». Je devrais peut-être moi aussi revoir mes priorités.

- Comment fais-tu ? laissé-je échapper.

- Je sais à quoi tu penses, Hannah, me répond Susan, compatissante. Mais crois-moi, apprécie la vie pendant que tu le peux encore.

Cette tournure de phrase est un peu trop Trelawneysque à mon goût. J'ai l'impression que Sue annonce ma fin prochaine.

-J'essaie de trouver qui est derrière mon attaque, et pourquoi…

-Et tu ne trouves rien du tout, parce que nous manquons d'indices et que cette affaire est aussi trouble que le fond d'un chaudron de Polynectar. Hannah, ma courte expérience m'a appris que nous n'avons pas besoin d'aller chercher les ennuis, pour la bonne raison que les ennuis viennent à nous d'eux-mêmes.

Constat, hélas, probablement lucide.

-En d'autres termes ?

-A quoi bon te creuser les méninges à chercher qui est derrière tout ça ? Si ses motivations sont sérieuses et urgentes, _il _s'en prendra à toi bientôt. Nous n'avons plus qu'à attendre pour le pincer sur le fait, ou pour récupérer d'autres indices au cas où il nous échapperait à nouveau.

-Le fait que ce plan brillant nécessite de m'utiliser comme appât est censé me rassurer ? .

Sue s'accorde un instant de réflexion.

-A l'origine, oui. Mais ce n'est pas sorti comme je le souhaitais.

-Tu m'en diras tant.

-Hannah…

-Oui, je vais m'amuser ce soir.

-C'est ce que je voulais entendre.

-Moi aussi, soupiré-je. Moi aussi.

* * *

_(Susan)_

Ce soir, je le sens, quelque chose va se passer. Adrian et moi avons flirté- je veux dire, discuté énormément au cours de la semaine, et traditionnellement, un bal n'est-il pas l'endroit rêvé pour que l'héroïne embrasse son Prince ?

Je n'aime pas le menuet, mais certaines bonnes vieilles traditions trouveront toujours grâce à mes yeux.

* * *

_(Eloïse)_

Je n'attends rien de ce bal. La tradition veut que le vilain petit canard saisisse cette occasion pour se transformer en cygne, ainsi que le formule poétiquement Sue, dont le conte préféré est _Cendrillon_. Avouez que vous ne l'auriez jamais deviné…

Désolée de vous décevoir, mais je ne vais pas me métamorphoser en une starlette superficielle que je ne suis pas. Tartiner mon visage de maquillage- auquel ma peau ultrasensible fera des réactions allergiques, me ramenant à ce temps maudit où l'on me disait que j'avais de quoi ouvrir une mercerie (avec tous ces boutons, ha ha la bonne blague !), porter une robe à volants (franchement, vous parvenez à me visualiser dans un vêtement froufrouteux ? moi non !), ça jamais!

De toute façon, je ne possède en guise de maquillage qu'un fard à paupière que Sue m'a offert pour Noël. Il me faut reconnaître que, pour le meilleur ou pour le pire, Sue abandonne rarement. Est-il besoin de préciser que jusqu'à ce jour, je n'ai jamais utilisé son présent ?

Ce qui m'inquiète davantage, c'est ma garde-robe. Une chemise, un pantalon, un vieux jean troué, un autre jean rapiécé, un tee-shirt arborant une tête de mort, cadeau de Zacharias. Le schéma se répète. Ce sont des vêtements pratiques, mais qui feront désordre ce soir.

Finalement, je réussis à dénicher quelque chose de convenable, acheté alors que Sue et Hannah m'avaient contrainte à les accompagner pendant la période des soldes. Pendant qu'Hannah essayait méthodiquement tous les vêtements qui lui plaisaient afin de leur trouver un défaut et de ne retenir que ceux qu'elle regretterait le moins une fois la fièvre passée, Sue écumait les étalages, les yeux troubles, puis se rendait dans la cabine d'essayage, tenait des conciliabules interminables avec Hannah, chacune examinant d'un œil critique les choix de l'autre, puis venait cet appel à l'aide qui me glaçait jusqu'au sang :

- Ella !, suivi d'un « Ramène-toi ! » si je tardais trop.

Un coup d'œil, puis trois types de réponse : « c'est laid », « bof », « ça te va bien », et elles me laissaient partir, plus ou moins satisfaites de mes commentaires.

J'ai acheté ce haut en dix minutes chrono. Je le vis, il me plut, je l'essayai puis l'achetai.

Rien de plus simple. C'est ce que j'appelle l'esprit de décision.

Vingt minutes plus tard, je suis prête. Je ne veux pas regarder mon miroir, je ne sais que trop ce qu'il me dira (je parle au figuré, mes miroirs étant moldus. Leur langage silencieux est cependant universel, non ?). Heureusement que Zach ne me voit pas, il se paierait ma tête.

Il a préféré rester seul, chez lui, pour « réfléchir, penser au futur », etc. En gros, il va s'apitoyer sur son sort, mais tout seul, car il est trop fier pour le faire en présence de tierces personnes.

Bien, allons-y. Oui, j'y vais seule. Je n'ai pas besoin de cavalier pour me tenir la main, étant une grande fille qui sait transplaner.

* * *

_(Susan)_

Adrian et moi transplanons quelques minutes après Hannah et Blaise. Blaise est arrivé à l'heure, Adrian avec cinq minutes de retard. Il serait hypocrite de ma part de le lui reprocher, sachant que j'use et abuse du quart d'heure de politesse, en particulier le matin, quand je vais travailler au Ministère. Je règle pourtant consciencieusement ma montre sur l'heure donnée par l'horloge du Ministère, j'ai même temporairement ensorcelé mon réveille-matin afin qu'il m'ordonne de me lever en prenant la voix de Lucinda, mais des circonstances indépendantes de ma volonté me retardent constamment.

Blaise est d'une élégance irréprochable, mais je ne l'échangerai pas contre Adrian. D'abord parce qu'Hannah m'en voudrait à mort, ensuite parce qu'Adrian est Adrian, c'est-à-dire…

- Le vert te sied à merveille.

-Merci.

Je ne suis pas vaine, mais un compliment n'a jamais fait de mal à personne.

-Tellement approprié en vérité, que je me demande…, commence Adrian d'un ton songeur.

-Oui ?

-…si nous ne pouvons pas te trouver autre chose de Serpentard qui te conviendrait. , ajoute-t-il avec un clin d'œil subtil.

Oh oui, il sait tourner un compliment.

Devant nous, les quelques marches à gravir pour accéder aux salles de Bal sont bondées. Il y a foule : entre ceux qui veulent danser, ceux qui veulent entrer pour voir les héros de guerre, arrivés voilà une demi-heure (nous nous sommes arrangés pour manquer la litanie des discours officiels).

Instinctivement, j'agrippe le bras d'Adrian. Nous allons devoir nous frayer un chemin à travers la cohue.

Je vois Hannah, à peine engagée, qui trébuche.

J'avais oublié la guerre secrète qui règne entre les escaliers et notre Auror de choc. Blaise, juste derrière elle, a meilleure mémoire et la soutient pendant que la file s'éclaircit.

- Susan ? Nous ne sommes pas encore au niveau de l'escalier…, remarque gentiment Adrian.

Confuse, je lâche son bras. Une chose agaçante se produit alors : je sens que j'ai loupé un épisode, qu'un détail anodin ne colle pas…Je fonctionne énormément par intuition. Ce sont des éclairs fulgurants qui me taquinent, passant et repassant aux moments inopportuns jusqu'à ce que je parvienne à comprendre le message qu'ils m'envoient.

Qu'est-ce qu'elle essaie de me dire ?

Mes pieds me mènent jusqu'à la première marche.

-Là, tu peux reprendre mon bras, offre Adrian, en parfait gentleman.

Mon intuition me refera signe plus tard.

* * *

_(Hannah)_

Il est très difficile de se déplacer dans le hall d'entrée. J'en devine la raison alors que le Golden Trio, Remus Lupin et Tonks, Kingsley Shacklebot, Minerva MacGonagall et d'autres membres de l'Ordre du Phoenix défilent sous les flashs des photographes et les applaudissements de la foule.

Pressée de toutes parts, je commence à respirer difficilement. Oh, non, je sais ce que c'est et ce n'est pas bon du tout. Je reconnais le début d'une crise de panique. Cela fait quelque temps que ça ne m'est pas arrivé. Je ne compte plus le nombre de fois où j'ai fini à l'infirmerie, du temps de Poudlard, laissant à Madame Pomfresh le soin de m'administrer des calmants, après avoir craqué sous la pression des examens (les BUSES avaient fait de moi une épave, et je ne vous dis pas le nombre de Potions somnifères Sue et Ella ont glissé dans mon chocolat chaud pour que je passe mes ASPIC complètement reposée).

Où est Blaise ? Je le cherche dans la foule, mais il semble s'être volatilisé. Il ne m'aurait pas abandonnée, n'est-ce pas ?

Ma respiration se fait saccadée- Sue et Adrian sont invisibles. Tout ce qui me tracasse remonte à la surface.

_Calme-toi, calme-toi…_

Le mantra ne fonctionne pas.

- Hannah ?

Une voix familière m'appelle. Je ne réagis pas, occupée à maîtriser mon hystérie croissante.

J'entends un vigoureux « par le chaudron d'Helga ! », puis quelqu'un me tapote la main.

Le visage encore un peu rond mais sympathique d'Ernie MacMillan me réconforte :

- Tout va bien, Hannah…Dans quelques minutes, tous ces gens vont s'éparpiller et rejoindre les buffets…

Je le remercie d'un signe de tête, encore incapable de parler. Ernie, comme la totalité de la maison Poufsouffle, a été témoin de mes crises et sait comment me raisonner :

- A propos, Hannah, devine ce que j'ai trouvé la semaine dernière ? Ce que toi et moi nous avons cherché des années durant sans mettre la main dessus ?

Je connais cette expression…

* * *

_(narrateur omniscient)_

Seamus n'avait pas voulu manquer le Bal de la Victoire. Cherchant des têtes connues dans la foule, il reconnut Hannah, sans Blaise auprès d'elle, mais plongée dans une conversation animée avec Ernie MacMillan.

S'approchant, il entendit Hannah s'exclamer :

-Non ! Ernie, tu l'as obtenu ! C'est merveilleux ! Mais cela t'a coûté une fortune !

-J'ai déboursé vingt-quatre Gallons pour l'avoir, se rengorgea Ernie. Tu comprends que je ne pouvais pas passer une occasion comme celle-là. Il n'y a que vingt-huit exemplaires de la carte de Chocogrenouille de Gwenda La Fantasque, après tout.

Seamus manqua s'étouffer. Vingt-quatre Gallons pour une vulgaire carte de Chocogrenouille, simplement parce qu'elle avait été imprimée en édition limitée ! Ah, ces collectionneurs…

-Mademoiselle Abbot ! Avec Monsieur MacMillan ! Pourquoi ne sommes-nous pas surprises ? s'exclama une femme joviale.

Les Professeurs Chourave et Gobe-Planche s'approchaient des anciens Poufsouffles.

Le Professeur Chourave poursuivit, sourire malicieux aux lèvres :

-Quel plaisir de revoir mes deux anciens préfets ! Inséparables, comme au bon vieux temps.

-C'est vrai, Pomona, renchérit Gobe-Planche. Je me souviens de nos discussions en salle des professeurs : nous nous demandions combien de temps vous deux, dit-elle à l'adresse d'Hannah et Ernie, alliez continuer à prétendre que vous n'étiez que de très bons amis.

Ernie rougit :

-C'est toujours le cas, Professeur.

Hannah approuva énergiquement de la tête :

-Je fréquente Blaise Zabini.

Son ancienne Directrice de Maison s'exclama, incrédule :

-Vous et Blaise Zabini ? C'est une blague !

Le Serpentard se matérialisa soudain aux côtés d'Hannah, saluant, imperturbable, les deux professeurs et Ernie :

-Je crains que ce ne soit bel et bien le cas, Professeur Chourave, conclut-il à l'adresse de la brave dame au franc-parler si gênant. Gobe-Planche s'excusa et entraîna son amie à sa suite.

Ernie, en dépit du manque d'hostilité dont faisait preuve Blaise envers lui, jugea plus prudent de s'éclipser. Seamus rejoignit alors les deux tourtereaux :

-Je dois t'avertir que j'ai parlé à mon père de nous, murmurait Hannah.

Blaise encaissa le choc :

-Je vois, dit-il. Dois-je préparer les barrières de protection autour de mon manoir ?

Hannah remua, mal à l'aise.

-Oh, comprit Blaise. J'espère que ton père ne te blâme pas pour notre relation.

-Je n'en sais trop rien. Il ne m'a pas envoyé de Beuglante, il n'a pas cherché à me contacter depuis hier.

-Et cela t'inquiète ?

-Précisément.

* * *

_(Hannah)_

Seamus nous interrompt. Je n'en suis pas mécontente. Nous parlons boutique : Seamus a obtenu la liste des employés de Bertie Crochue, nous pourrons ainsi savoir lesquels d'entre eux ont eu accès aux bonbons lors des phases cruciales de la production. Cela n'a pas été une mince affaire, la firme campant sur ses positions : inutile que les enquêteurs en découvrent trop sur les secrets ancestraux qui donnent aux dragées leur saveur unique au monde.

-Ils font même signer à leurs employés une clause de non-concurrence effective pendant quinze ans ! admire Blaise, rompu à la législation des contrats.

Il se tait lorsque les héros de guerre défilent à quelques mètres de nous, sous les applaudissements généraux. Au moment où Remus Lupin, accompagné de Tonks, entre dans notre champ de vision, Seamus me hurle dans l'oreille :

-Dire qu'on aurait pu l'avoir comme instructeur si le Ministère ne lui avait pas confié des responsabilités de dernière minute !

La pensée m'a traversé l'esprit. Mais je ne regrette pas trop la défection de Remus Lupin. Sans elle, je n'aurais pas rencontré Blaise.

* * *

_(Susan)_

Après un quart d'heure passé à se frayer un chemin dans l'assemblée compacte, je retrouve enfin Hannah.

-Tu es toute seule ?

-Blaise est allé nous chercher des verres, et Seamus est parti à la recherche de Dean. Où est Adrian ?

-Il a rencontré des collègues en chemin. Je me sentais un peu de trop…il est très populaire, vois-tu.

-Je suis sûre qu'il ne t'a pas oubliée, me console-t-elle.

Pour me remonter le moral, elle me raconte ses aventures : sa rencontre avec Ernie, le faux-pas du Professeur Chourave, et la réaction irréprochable de Blaise.

-Il s'est montré très correct avec Ernie, apprécie-t-elle.

Mon expression atterrée me trahit sans doute :

-Susan, pourquoi cette grimace ?

-Ne le prends pas mal, mais ça ne te dérange pas qu'il n'ait pas été un peu plus…jaloux ?

-Franchement, Susan. Où vas-tu chercher des idées aussi saugrenues ?

-C'est du simple bon sens ! protesté-je.

-La jalousie est malsaine. Blaise m'a montré qu'il avait confiance en moi.

-Il a surtout montré qu'il avait confiance en lui et ne se sentait pas menacé par Ernie ! Ce qui est très bon, je te l'accorde, quand votre relation date d'un certain temps, parce que vous vous connaissez suffisamment pour ne plus douter de l'autre, mais au début, Hannah, il doit se sentir fragile, ne pas être sûr de tes sentiments !

-Susan, résilie ton abonnement à _Sorcière Hebdo_. Les conseils de leurs chroniqueurs empoisonnent ton esprit.

-La jalousie est le piment d'une relation, Hannah. Je ne prétends pas qu'il faut en abuser- mais elle révèle un attachement. Si Blaise te considère déjà comme acquise, vous êtes mal partis.

-Avant de te jeter au cou d'Adrian, suis donc tes propres avis, lance Hannah, mécontente.

Je veux protester quand Blaise revient du buffet, deux verres de punch en main. La conversation porte sur les gens que nous connaissons qui sont présents au Bal :

-Padma ne viendra pas. Elle travaille sur un projet dont elle n'aura même pas le crédit, déclaré-je avec colère. Tout le mérite en reviendra à son tuteur. Je lui ai conseillé de ne pas se laisser faire, mais elle soutient que cela se passe ainsi dans la recherche.

Hannah exprime sa compassion.

-Wood est ici, avec l'équipe de Flaquemare au complet, commente Blaise d'un air amusé. D'autres équipes sont représentées- Flint traîne dans les parages. D'après ce que je sais, leurs entraîneurs respectifs ont passé un accord pour que les deux équipes, et surtout ces deux membres-là, ne se retrouvent pas dans la même pièce.

Les notes d'une valse couvrent sa voix. Il invite Hannah à danser. Seule, je me résigne à demeurer spectatrice. Ma soirée débute mal.

-Mais qui voilà ! Sûûûsan !

Lucinda fonce sur moi tel un vautour sur sa proie, un lys gigantesque piqué dans ses cheveux.

Bizarrement, je lui trouve des yeux plus méchants encore que de coutume.

-Ton cavalier t'a quittée ? Il ne lui a pas fallu beaucoup de temps pour réaliser que tu étais trop commune pour lui.

-Adrian va revenir, affirmé-je avec force.

-C'est ce qu'on verra, cousine, crache Lucinda, venimeuse. Ton Adrian est sorti avec les plus belles filles de son rang. Si Daphne Greengrass, Sarah Fawcett et Alicia Spinnet n'ont pas pu le retenir, tu n'as aucune chance. Je ne lui donne pas une semaine pour se lasser de toi.

-Tes pronostics ne me font ni chaud, ni froid. Et maintenant, Lucinda, ne m'excuse pas, je m'en vais vers des airs plus purs.

Je traverse la salle, longe les murs, refusant de m'attarder près des couples dansants. Ma soirée de rêve n'était que le produit d'un fragment de mon imagination.

Mes souliers me font mal. D'ici quelques heures, j'aurais les pieds enflés.

Pendant ce temps, Eloïse est assise sur son canapé, en robe de chambre et pantoufles, sirotant son café devant la chaîne Runica de son écran plasma. Je n'aurais pas cru dire ça, mais c'est un meilleur plan qu'il n'y paraît.

* * *

_(Eloïse)_

En société, je suis toujours un peu mal à l'aise. J'aime me confondre avec les ombres, observant ce qui se passe autour de moi. Etre le centre de l'attention générale ne m'attire pas. Quand cela se produisait à Poudlard, c'était pour mieux m'exposer à des moqueries sans fin.

Mon soulagement d'avoir évité la cohue est peu à peu remplacé par une vague inquiétude.

On m'observe. Je sens sur mes épaules le poids des regards braqués sur moi.

Au moins, on ne me rit pas au nez. C'est déjà ça.

Lentement, je passe d'une salle à l'autre. La musique me suit, les violons se taisant soudain, signalant la fin de la valse.

Mes yeux accrochent subitement les yeux noirs d'un sorcier à l'autre bout de la pièce. Le reconnaissant, je soutiens hardiment son regard. Il marche dans ma direction, réduisant la distance qui nous sépare, et s'arrête devant moi..

Je reconnais un défi quand j'en vois un.

* * *

_(Susan)_

Mes pas m'ont amenée vers une petite salle, ronde, avec des portes-fenêtres, qui a le mérite d'être vide et de facto, tranquille.

Avec un soupir de soulagement, je retire mes chaussures. Le contact du plancher froid avec mes pieds nus ne me dérange pas.

Un craquement du plancher m'alerte de la présence d'un intrus.

-Charmants orteils, dit une voix familière.

-Adrian. Je t'avais égaré, répliqué-je d'un ton égal, me penchant afin de récupérer dignement mes escarpins.

Adrian s'approche :

-Ne te dérange pas pour moi. Reste pieds nus si tu le souhaites. Je t'ai cherchée un peu partout, tu sais. Je confesse en revanche ne pas t'avoir rejoint immédiatement après t'avoir repérée discutant avec ta cousine.

Je m'adoucis un peu. Lucinda fait cet effet à beaucoup de gens. Mais il aurait pu me prêter main-forte, tout de même.

-Je crois que ta cousine m'a envoyé des lettres anonymes…Contenant des lys.

-Des lettres de menace ?

-Oui et non. Plutôt des lettres tendres mais non requises.

Lucinda s'est pris un râteau ! Sous couvert d'anonymat, certes. Néanmoins, Adrian redevient mon héros.

Me souvenant inopportunément des paroles de ma cousine, je demande tout à trac :

-Adrian…Pourquoi…

Son air interrogateur a raison de mon hésitation :

-Pourquoi moi ? Lucinda m'a dit, tout à l'heure, que tu avais connu des filles plus attirantes.

-C'est vrai. Toi, en revanche, tu es différente de toutes les autres.

Je tique un peu aux « toutes ». Il n'y en a pas eu tant que ça, quand même ? Adrian est mignon, je veux bien, pas au point d'avoir des files d'admiratrices à sa porte !

-Tu n'es pas sophistiquée, tu ne soignes pas ton apparence…

Deux jours entiers de lèche-vitrines avant de dénicher la robe vert émeraude que je porte, à rechercher la nuance exacte qui mettra mes joues roses et mes reflets acajou/roux en valeur, à traquer la bonne coupe qui affinera ma taille…Je vous passe le maquillage discret et méticuleux (mascara, blush…) destiné à souligner la présence de mes attributs naturels sans pour autant les cacher sous une couche trop épaisse de fond de teint. Je ne vous parlerai pas de la base à appliquer de manière uniforme afin de poser les fondations dudit fond de teint.

Je ne suis pas superficielle. Pourtant je suis outrée par l'insulte faite à mon élégante sophistication par Adrian. Je prépare une contre-attaque sèche quand il me surprend :

-…pas comme ces filles qui essaient trop fort et qui finissent par toutes se ressembler. Tu es unique. C'est ce qui me charme chez toi.

Je lui pardonne tout ce qu'il a pu dire précédemment.

-Oh ! s'exclame-t-il avant que je parvienne à formuler une réponse appropriée.

Je suis sa main levée vers le plafond :

-Je ne vois pas…, commencé-je.

J'entends le murmure inaudible d'une incantation, et étouffe un cri de surprise quand une branche de gui descend du plafond, s'arrêtant juste au-dessus de ma tête…et pas très loin de la sienne.

Le monde autour de nous n'existe plus, ou s'il existe, je m'en moque comme d'une guigne.

Le temps suspend son vol, je suspends ma respiration, mon cœur, de lui-même, suspend ses battements…

Mille pensées incongrues font irruption : que dois-je faire des souliers que je tiens encore dans ma main gauche ? Les garder ? Les mettre à mes pieds ? Les…

Les yeux vert d'Adrian valent tous les sorts d'attraction, m'hypnotisent.

Je lâche les escarpins qui tombent dans un bruit sourd. Aucun de nous deux n'y prête attention.

Adrian se penche pour m'embrasser.

Je suis pétrifiée par cet instant que j'ai attendu toute la semaine.

Mon premier « vrai » baiser !

Oups, vous n'étiez pas censé savoir cela. Mais dans quelques secondes, je connaîtrai enfin cet instant romantique…

Fini l'introspection !

C'est magnétique, mon visage s'approche du sien...

-C'est donc là que tu te cachais, Susan ! s'écrie Ernie, tout guilleret.

Ernie déboule majestueusement dans la pièce, inconscient d'avoir interrompu quelque chose.

Adrian s'est rejeté en arrière. Je suis restée immobile, pile sous le gui.

-Le Ministre est très satisfait. Tu as fait du bon travail, Susan ! Je tenais particulièrement à te féliciter avant mon départ pour les Bahamas.

-Tu m'en vois ravie, marmonné-je alors qu'Adrian, relégué au second plan, m'adresse un petit sourire déçu avant de quitter la pièce.

-Oh, du gui ! remarque-t-il avec ravissement. Bon, ce n'est pas la saison, mais les traditions sont les traditions, n'est-ce pas ?

Impuissante, je reçois le baiser MacMillianien.

* * *

_(narrateur omniscient)_

Maudissant l'idiot pompeux qui avait pris Susan en otage, Adrian prit comme une distraction bienvenue l'apparition d'Oliver Wood dans un recoin sombre de la grande salle ovale.

Cependant, son soulagement se refroidit quelque peu lorsqu'il constata qu'Oliver, d'ordinaire si populaire et bon camarade avec ses coéquipiers (excepté, peut-être, son capitaine), n'était pas entouré de ces derniers. Pour tout dire, il fixait intensément la piste de danse.

Il ne répondit pas au salut d'Adrian :

-Tu as vu ? questionna-t-il d'une voix basse et rauque.

Adrian suivit son regard et émit un sifflement appréciateur. Il y avait donc de l'espoir pour Oliver. Il faisait même preuve d'un certain goût. Adrian détailla en connaisseur la silhouette fine allongée par le long pantalon noir partiellement fendu sur les côtés, les épaules délicates révélées par le haut argenté sans manches. Quand la jeune femme se positionna face à son partenaire, il vit ses cheveux sombres relevés en chignon, accentuant ses pommettes hautes, et surtout ses yeux bruns énigmatiques subtilement soulignés par une ombre à paupières dorée.

-Bon choix, approuva-t-il. Il faut aimer l'aspect « feu sous la glace », mais elle est plutôt belle fille.

Oliver le dévisagea d'un air révolté, donnant à Adrian la désagréable impression d'être un satyre lubrique. Avait-il sous-estimé le puritanisme du Gryffondor ?

-C'est Eloïse, dit-il finalement, comme s'il ne concevait pas qu'Adrian puisse l'ignorer.

Ce dernier n'en crut pas ses oreilles. C'était une chose que de savoir qu'Eloïse était une fille, c'en était une autre que d'en avoir la preuve.

-Elle est avec Marcus Flint, gronda sourdement Oliver. Qu'est-ce que…par la batte de Gwenog Jones…, qu'est-ce qu'ils font ? ajouta-t-il, une note d'horreur dans la voix.

Près de lui, Adrian n'en menait pas large. Il déglutit péniblement. Une part de lui désirait éperdument détacher son regard du spectacle, l'autre part ne pouvait s'en détacher, dans une fascination teintée d'épouvante.

-Ils…dansent, offrit-il enfin. On dirait, amenda-t-il presque aussitôt.

La réplique d'Oliver ne tarda pas :

-Je connais les danses. Je suis un pro du rock'n'roll, je sais ce qu'est la salsa ou même la valse, mais _ça_, ce n'est pas de la danse ! C'est…c'est _indécent _! chuchota-t-il avec emphase.

Observant l'éclair vif-argent que devenait Eloïse, ses mouvements alternativement lents et rapides, la façon dont elle et Flint _glissaient _ensemble, Adrian ne pouvait guère contredire Oliver. Quelqu'un d'autre s'en chargea :

-Je crains bien que ce ne soit le cas. Le tango, ça vous dit quelque chose ?

Blaise Zabini, sourire aux lèvres, savoura la confusion régnante.

* * *

_(Eloïse)_

Nous enchaînons les figures compliquées à un rythme toujours plus élevé. Sa technique m'impressionne. Malgré la tension palpable entre nous, ou à cause d'elle, nos mouvements s'emboîtent parfaitement. Le tango est une danse de séduction, de cela nous sommes conscients.

Sans prévenir, il me renverse en arrière ; je ploie avec une souplesse dont je n'étais pas capable voilà deux mois, ma tête effleure le parquet (mais mon chignon reste bien en place. J'aime imaginer que je contrôle même mes cheveux). Son sourire ne me dit rien de bon ; je n'attends pas qu'il décide de me laisser choir ou de me faire revenir à lui. Mon bras décrit un arc gracieux avant de se poser sur le sol, et j'utilise cet appui comme un ressort afin de remonter à sa hauteur.

* * *

_(narrateur omniscient)_

-Marcus Flint ! On n'a pas idée de manquer de goût à ce point ! répéta, pour la troisième fois consécutive, un Oliver Wood scandalisé.

Adrian Pucey envisageait d'ores et déjà de rendre une petite visite à l'unité psychiatrique de Sainte Mangouste pour réclamer un coup d'oubliettes thérapeutique. Effacer l'image de sa colocataire et de son ancien capitaine dansant le tango (Flint avait été un petit cachottier ! Il dansait bien, le bougre !).

La danse prit fin, pour le soulagement d'Adrian et d'Oliver.

-J'ignorais que Flint possédait des talents cachés, remarqua Blaise

Oliver émit un son bizarre, à la limite du reniflement dédaigneux, du ricanement narquois et d'un râle indéfini.

-Il nous regarde, nota Adrian.

-Il nous nargue ! s'écria Oliver, attirant l'attention de leurs voisins immédiats.

-Chut ! Il a lorgné en direction de Blaise, j'ai l'impression. Un grief ancien ?

-Pas que je sache, répondit Blaise.

Il n'avait jamais eu de contact direct avec Flint. Cependant, il ne s'étonnait pas d'avoir été la cible de son regard assassin ; d'après ce qu'on lui avait rapporté du personnage, il jetait ce genre de regards au tout-venant sans nécessiter de raison particulière. Il le faisait parce qu'il en avait envie, pour imposer son autorité, parce que votre tête lui déplaisait….

Un peu comme Draco Malfoy, pour tout dire. Ce qui expliquait que Blaise ne s'en formalisait plus depuis belle lurette.

* * *

_(Susan)_

Il est de mon destin de ne jamais recevoir le baiser de celui que j'attendais.

Et aussi d'être embrassée sur la joue. Fort heureusement, Ernie s'est contenté d'une bise confraternelle agrémentée d'une bonne tape dans le dos. Ce qui ne l'empêche pas d'être très, très chanceux de partir demain pour les Bahamas. La vengeance de Susan Bones se dégustera congelée à son retour.

Mes mésaventures impliquant ce genre de moments romantiques ne datent pas d'hier. Les interruptions intempestives desdits moments, non plus.

Passons sur mon histoire avec le Félon, terminée avant même d'avoir débuté. Passons sur mon escapade avec Kevin Entwhistle, le soir du bal donné à Poudlard l'année du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers. Tout le monde a cru à son histoire de porte claquante lorsqu'il est revenu dans son dortoir le nez ensanglanté, résultat d'un mouvement trop brusque de ma part alors que nous allions nous embrasser. A ma décharge, se faire surprendre par Rogue à cet instant crucial ne m'a pas aidée à contrôler ce réflexe. La déduction de 120 points, vidant le sablier des Poufsouffles, nous a incité à taire l'aventure. Notre maison était hélas habituée à finir quatrième lors du classement annuel, mais mettait un point d'honneur à maintenir un score honorable. (si ma mémoire est bonne, le blâme général s'est porté sur Smith ; nul ne doutant que sa langue fourchue seule avait attiré les foudres de Rogue. Les Poufsouffles ne perdent jamais de points ; ils en grappillent pour bonne conduite. Ni Kevin, ni moi, ne jugeâmes utile de détromper nos camarades).

Mon conte de fée n'est pas pour ce soir, on dirait.

* * *

_(Eloïse)_

Notre tango s'achève. Flint murmure un « à bientôt » auquel je ne réponds pas, et se fond parmi la foule des spectateurs.

J'ai senti comme d'étranges picotements sur mes épaules et dans mon dos…comme si quelqu'un me foudroyait du regard alors que je dansais. Je souris à ma stupidité : qui ai-je pu mettre en colère avec cet innocent tango ? Une admiratrice déçue de Marcus Flint ?

Une voix sûre d'elle interrompt mes pensées :

-J'ai terriblement négligé mes devoirs envers vous. Marcus Flint ? Vous méritez un partenaire plus digne de vous.

Roger Davies ! Le populaire et athlétique capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch de Serdaigle au temps de Poudlard, ce bourreau des cœurs qui, à l'occasion, à lui aussi régalé son auditoire (des fangirls gloussantes peu regardantes sur la qualité de l'humour de leur idole) de la blague sur la mercerie quand ils me croisaient dans les couloirs.

Sue soupirerait de ravissement devant ce conte de fée : la vilaine fille, transformée en vamp pour l'occasion, attire l'attention de celui qui l'a dédaignée à Poudlard.

C'est son moment de gloire ultime et tant attendu, celui où elle accepte, rougissante, son invitation.

-Vous avez raison. Je mérite un partenaire digne de moi.

Le sourire de Davies s'estompe alors que je regarde à gauche, puis à droite en soupirant exagérément :

-J'aurais plus de chance une autre fois, peut-être. Bonne soirée, Monsieur, lâché-je avant de tourner les talons.

Quelle belle soirée, vraiment. Dégonfler l'ego des Casanova en puissance, voilà un passe-temps qui me réjouit fort.

* * *

_(Hannah)_

La soirée se déroule sans anicroche. Blaise m'a quittée pour saluer Adrian et Oliver, qu'il jure avoir aperçus dans un des recoins de la Grande salle, j'ai dansé avec Dean et Seamus sans les faire trop souffrir, et à présent, engagée dans de passionnantes réminiscences de mes années poudlardiennes avec d'anciens membres de l'AD, j'en oublierais presque mes soucis.

-Quel dommage que tu aies manqué Justin, remarque Parvati.

La trahison de celui que je considérais comme un gentil garçon se rappelle à mon bon souvenir.

-Il était là ? Quel dommage, en effet. J'aurais aimé lui dire deux mots.

-Avec qui es-tu venue, Hannah ? questionne Lavande, toujours à l'affût des derniers ragots.

-Blaise Zabini, dis-je sans réfléchir.

A leurs mines surprises, je comprends un peu tard que Seamus et Dean n'ont pas vendu la mèche.

-Blaise Zabini, le Serpentard ?

-On pensait toutes que tu finirais avec Ernie !

Quoiqu'en dise Susan, je suis heureuse que Blaise ne soit pas là pour entendre ça. Ce genre de considérations, marquée du sceau du consensus général, en démoraliserait plus d'un.

Le silence de mon père m'inquiète davantage qu'une Beuglante. Que mijote-t-il ?

* * *

_(Susan)_

Je ne me suis pas lancée à la poursuite d'Adrian. Mon optimisme a repris le dessus : s'il voulait m'embrasser ce soir, il le voudra encore demain. Ce n'est que partie remise.

Les rideaux de la porte-fenêtre bruissent, et de par l'entrebâillement de cette dernière s'échappe une brume verte.

Curieuse, je m'approche. Nul de l'autre côté, mais ce que j'aperçois me glace : la marque des Ténèbres flotte légèrement au-dessus du sol, s'élevant peu à peu. Dans quelques instants, une colonne de fumée verte soutiendra la Marque, haut dans le ciel, au vu et au su de tous.

Une bouffée de colère m'envahit. Cette fête a été organisée pour que nous cessions de craindre Voldemort et ses sbires. Je ne sais pas qui a fait cette blague stupide, ou dans quel but, mais je ne peux pas les laisser gâcher cette célébration.

Et puis, zut, j'ai quand même passé deux mois à arranger les poinsettias et les buffets et les divers enchantements qui rendraient ce bal de la Victoire parfait.

La tête de mort arrive à ma hauteur…Vite, comment puis-je annuler le sort _Morsmordre?_

Je lance un sort de bannissement, sans succès. _Evanesco_ ne fonctionne pas…

Paniquant, je comprends que je ne peux effacer la marque. D'elle-même, ma baguette décrit un arc que je suis seule à connaître (ou presque…)

* * *

_(Hannah)_

-Quand veux-tu partir ? me demande Blaise.

-M. Bones nous a demandé de rentrer avant une heure du matin. Je ne sais pas où est Susan, en revanche…

-Vous avez la permission de minuit.

-Oui, Susan était ravie quand son père le lui a annoncé. Elle se sentait l'âme d'une vraie Cendrillon. Je…

-Hannah ?

Muette, je fixe le signe qui est apparu dans le ciel, un sentiment d'exaspération montant lentement en moi.

* * *

_(Eloïse)_

-Griselda !

-Eloïse ! Je ne vous aurais pas reconnue ! Vous avez les joues roses.

-Je sors d'un tango…intéressant.

-Quel est l'heureux gentleman ?

-Pour être franche avec vous, je doute fort que ce jeune homme soit un gentleman.

-Est-il séduisant ?

-Griselda !

-Ne soyez pas prude, ces choses-là comptent, vous savez.

-C'est injuste !

-Oh non, encore ces blessures mal refermées ? Vous n'êtes plus le vilain petit canard. Il serait temps de sortir de votre chrysalide…

-C'est ce que je fais.

-Cet ensemble est un début, mais il vous reste beaucoup de chemin…

-Griselda…

-Bon, bon, je me tais. Alors, parlez-moi de ce jeune homme…

-Il n'y a rien à en dire. Il m'a invitée, nous avons dansé, et nous sommes repartis chacun de notre côté.

-Est-il bon danseur ?

-Il ne s'en sort pas mal.

-Et vous persistez à dire qu'il ne s'agit pas d'un gentleman ?

-Mon instinct me le souffle de façon persistante.

-Vous n'avez pas l'air affectée par cette triste nouvelle. Au contraire, vos yeux brillent.

-Vous croyez ?

-Eloise, prenez garde ! Je connais bien le phénomène, pour en avoir moi-même été victime.

-Quel phénomène ?

-L'attirance fatale qu'éprouvent pour les mauvais garçons les jeunes femmes restées irréprochables trop longtemps.

-Je suis loin d'être irréprochable.

-A quand remontent vos dernières frasques ?

Mon silence lui assure le triomphe :

-C'est bien ce que je pensais.

-Je vous ai vue danser la salsa. Vos collègues ne vont pas s'en remettre.

Griselda balaie mes insinuations d'un revers de la main :

-Ils savent à quoi s'attendre ! je suis certaine qu'ils se consolent en songeant à mon prochain départ en retraite.

-Vous quittez le Magenmagot ?

-Bientôt. Il faut bien que quelqu'un s'occupe de dégnomer mon jardin…oui, je pourrais engager quelqu'un, mais il est temps pour moi de prendre un peu de bon temps, loin de mes honorables confrères. Oh, grimace-t-elle, en parlant du loup…

Je me retourne à temps pour voir une femme et un homme, entre quarante et cinquante ans, qui rendent à Griselda son salut très froid.

-Qui sont ces gens, Griselda ?

-J'oubliais que les journaux ne publient pas souvent nos trombines. Il s'agit de Thor Peakes et d'Irene Frobisher, deux de mes fort peu estimés adversaires au Magenmagot. Vous savez que cette soirée grouille d'huiles locales- j'ai croisé Clarissa Edgecombe tout à l'heure.

-Celle qui brigue la place de Rugus Scrimgeour ?

-Elle-même. Les dents de cette femme rayent le parquet, croyez-moi. Eloïse, vous ne vous sentez pas bien ? Un peu d'air frais vous fera du bien, on étouffe dans cette salle.

Je me reprends :

-Merci, Griselda, je vous assure que tout va bien. Mais un peu d'air frais serait bienvenu…

Nous nous dirigeons vers le balcon, lui aussi bondé.

-Tiens, Rufus aurait-il prévu des feux d'artifice ?

Je lève les yeux à la remarque de Griselda. Autour de nous, des murmures confus, plus étonnés qu'effrayés.

Au milieu des étoiles, une nuée verte, quelque peu nébuleuse, d'où se détachent trois lettres formant un sigle que je connais bien.

B.A.M.

Susan et/ou Hannah a (ont) quelques petites explications à fournir.

* * *

_(Hannah)_

Susan accourt vers nous. Alors que Blaise, à l'instar des invités, échange des suppositions quant à la signification de ces trois lettres, Susan me chuchote :

-C'était la première chose à laquelle j'ai pensé pour neutraliser la marque.

Je présume que le reste des explications viendra plus tard, car ici n'est ni le lieu, ni le moment idéal.

* * *

_(narrateur omniscient)_

Au plus haut niveau, régnait également la désinformation.

X se demandait pourquoi que ce mystérieux B.A.M, déjà présent dans ses dossiers, refaisait surface maintenant.

Z se demandait également ce que c'était que ce B.A.M et, ainsi qu'il l'énonça éloquemment à Blaise Zabini, « ce que ça venait faire dans le schmilblick ».

Rufus Scrimgeour, son instinct d'ancien Chef des Aurors aiguisé, se posait les mêmes questions, tout en se réjouissant à l'avance de cuisiner les forces de sécurité maximum (LDP en particulier) qui avaient été postées afin d'éviter tout incident (c'était du moins ce qu'on lui avait assuré. Lui mentait-on ? s'interrogea le Ministre avec une pointe d'angoisse.)

Rita Skeeter aiguisait sa Plume : ce « B.A.M » venait mettre un peu d'animation à ce qui se serait autrement classé d'office dans la rubrique « people » de la Gazette. Non que cela la choquât, mais même les lecteurs les plus accoutumés aux articles abrutissants réclamaient un petit mystère de temps en temps.

Le Chef, écumant de rage, expliqua pour la énième fois à son lieutenant, vexé de ne pas avoir été mis dans la confidence, que le « B.A.M. » n'était pas le produit de ses machinations, et que décidément, ils avaient de la concurrence.

* * *

_(Eloïse)_

Sept heures du matin, jour de congé accordé par le curateur du musée…

Mon téléphone sonne.

Je décroche pour le faire taire ; la voix d'un Zacharias surexcité me salue :

-Eloïse, j'ai pris une décision ! Tout est clair pour moi à présent.

Une pause.

-Je rentre. Je reviens vivre dans notre monde.

-Zach, c'est une excellente nouvelle ! Mais…ton job de critique ?

-J'ai donné mon préavis. Ce n'était qu'un pis-aller…une illusion que je conservais pour ne pas revenir. J'ai l'âme d'un journaliste !

-Tu vas proposer tes services au _Daily Prophet_ ?

-Je n'approuve pas leur éthique, tu sais. Non, j'ai repris ma place au _Chicaneur_…mais pas en tant que photographe cette fois.

-Zach, c'est formidable ! J'en dirais davantage si je n'avais pas un besoin urgent de mon premier café de la matinée, alors…

-Vas-y, je t'en prie.

-La nuit t'a porté conseil.

-Oui, et l'édition du_ Prophet_ de ce matin (je suis abonné, histoire de garder un œil sur ce qui se passe chez toi) a enfoncé le clou. Mon premier défi m'attend ! Eloïse, tu as au téléphone le journaliste qui fera toute la lumière sur ce B.A.M !

_Que quelqu'un m'apporte un café et la tête de Susan sur un plateau._

* * *

_(Susan)_

J'ai passé une nuit agitée. Retour express à la maison, pas d'Adrian en vue (à part un petit mot reçu vers deux heures du matin : « je te revois bientôt, et pourtant le temps me semble long. Adrian »), sermon d'Hannah qui a ensuite écrit ma version des faits à Eloïse, histoire que celle-ci ne soit pas étonnée à la lecture des journaux, puis sommeil pénible.

Réveil encore pire, puisqu'à présent je sais qui poursuit Hannah. Le pourquoi demeure un peu flou, mais le qui est suffisamment clair pour me déprimer.

Les indices se bousculent dans ma tête.

Tout est parti de cette intuition reléguée à plus tard au début du Bal.

Une maladresse de trop, d'ordinaire, et cela constitue un indice pour le détective.

Ici, quelle ironie qu'une maladresse _en moins_ déclenche toute une série de déductions.

Je paie le prix de mon dédain pour Ernie. Ne vous y trompez pas, je compte toujours le découper en petites rondelles à son retour des Bahamas, mais je reconnais que je ne l'ai pas écouté comme je l'aurais dû. Ernie a été une telle mine d'informations…Comment ai-je pu oublier toutes les pistes qu'il m'a offertes ?

Et Justin, lui aussi m'a lancé un avertissement que je n'ai pas compris. Je le comprends mieux désormais. Mais comment aurais-je pu deviner que Justin… ?

Mince, je suis en retard.

* * *

_(narrateur omniscient)_

Maintenant, Susan sait qui poursuit Hannah. Ce qui la met sur un pied d'égalité avec Blaise, qui lui aussi sait qui en a après notre jeune Auror.

Et vous, chers lecteurs, êtes doublement avancés pour en arriver aux mêmes conclusions que nos deux détectives amateurs, puisque vous bénéficiez : 1- des déductions tordues de Susan, 2-des observations de Blaise, éléments différents du 1.

Les observations de Blaise ayant été difficiles à retranscrire (sachant que notre Serpentard observe en silence tout et n'importe quoi), ses insinuations et autres sous-entendus vous éclaireront bien mieux.

N'oublions pas que bien que Blaise _sût_, il présumait qu'Hannah _savait_, et a donc embrouillé celle-ci en lui tenant un langage codé afin de lui faire comprendre qu'il savait ce qu'elle savait…**Or**, elle ne le savait pas (suis-je claire ?).

Bref, dans les récents sous-entendu zabiniens, vous déchiffrerez peut-être la solution…en espérant que l'esprit tordu du Serpentard ne vous décourage point comme il a découragé Hannah (pour paraphraser le Dr. Weston et Draco Malfoy, ces deux-là ont réellement des problèmes de communication).

Vous devez posséder, en théorie, tous les éléments pour résoudre cette partie de l'énigme d'ici le chapitre 25…Si Susan y est arrivée, pourquoi pas vous ? (d'autant plus que vous avez accès à des indices supplémentaires.)

* * *

_(narrateur omniscient)_

Draco Malfoy, qui n'avait pas jugé utile d'honorer de sa présence le Bal de la Victoire (pour certaines raisons ayant trait à Lucius), mitrailla de questions Blaise dès le retour tardif de ce dernier au Manoir Zabini. Après avoir dénigré les arrangements floraux, les petits fours et la Bièreaubeurre servie, il déclara avec satisfaction :

-Je n'ai rien manqué, alors ?

Blaise songea au mystérieux signe qui les avait tous surpris, à la gaffe du Professeur Chourave, à un Gryffondor victime du monstre à l'œil vert et à son propre espoir d'en être, lui, immunisé.

-Rien qui ne fasse sens aujourd'hui, répliqua-t-il énigmatiquement.

* * *

_(Susan)_

Au moins, un point positif égaie cette journée. Il sera difficile pour le nouvel assistant du Ministre d'être plus pompeux et imbu de sa personne que ce cher Ernie.

-Mademoiselle Bones, je présume ? Vous êtes en retard de douze minutes.

Assis à son bureau, un rouquin aux lunettes à monture d'écaille me toise sévèrement au-dessus d'une plaque dorée sur laquelle « P.I. Weasley » est inscrit.

Là-haut, quelqu'un me hait.

* * *

**_Note de l'Auteur:_**

_-désolée de ne pas avoir inclus de grandes scènes de Bal, mais j'ai pensé que les remarques des divers protagonistes constituaient la partie la plus importante...En tout cas, j'ai trouvé ce chapitre plutôt romantique, non? s'enfuit pour éviter les tomates lancées par les supporters du couple Susan/Adrian)_

-_de mini-mystères résolus (les lys...), d'autres ébauchés, et on révélera qui poursuit Hannah au chapitre 25, mais comme Susan et Blaise, vous pouvez en avoir une idée... _

_-réactions, questions, choses à améliorer pour la prochaine fois? n'hésitez pas!_

* * *


	25. Il était une fois la Saint ValentinP1

_Disclaimer:__ HP ne m'appartient pas. Je ne fais que jouer dans l'univers de JKR. _

_Merci à tous de vos encouragements. Je suis inexcusable pour le retard, mais entre la fanfic et les études, il m'a fallu choisir. Je continue toutefois, mais à un rythme inégal._

_Merci à : _**Adorabelle, Dumbar, solène, Felifaery, Raminiah, diabz, FHP2208, Pansy, Ezilda, Ninniane, Clochett, maya, Athena XIII, brubru86, analaura, nobuta, perrinette & Dreyy, **pour leur soutien. Je tâcherais de répondre aux commentaires dans la semaine.

Ce chapitre n'est pas bêtalu, car j'ai décidé de le poster dès que fini (vous avez trop attendu). Toutes les erreurs, incohérences, etc, sont miennes et non celles de la merveilleuse enoa2!

Bravo à** Felifaery** qui a trouvé la révélation de ce chapitre, et à **analaura** et **Athena XIII** qui ont repéré le clin d'oeil à Othello! Ces trois lecteurs peuvent donc me poser la question de leur choix, ou demander à voir un passage de l'histoire qui aurait été "zappé", je ferais de mon mieux.

De même, les scènes coupées du chapitre 25 sont en ligne- Les coulisses du BAM, chapitre 4.

Ceux que cela intéresse pourront également prendre connaissance de la Saint Valentin de nos héroines, en 4ème année à Poudlard- Les coulisses, chapitre 5.

_Bonne lecture!_

* * *

_(narrateur omniscient)_

Hannah Abbot était de fort méchante humeur. Pourtant, tout s'était déroulé comme elle l'avait souhaité, sans accrocs. Elle avait pris la bonne décision. Entraîner Blaise dans cette histoire aurait été injuste. Oui, rompre était la meilleure solution, et Blaise avait accueilli la nouvelle avec un stoïcisme qu'elle n'avait pas osé espérer. Leur rupture avait été nette et Blaise semblait s'en remettre rapidement.

Très rapidement même à en juger par l'intérêt avec lequel il écoutait une ravissante jeune femme discourir, deux jours après leur rupture. Hannah était ravie pour lui, vraiment. Elle avait redouté de passer pour une fille cruelle (à cinq jours de la Saint Valentin), et par-dessus tout, elle ne voulait aucune gêne dans ses rapports journaliers avec Blaise. Travailler avec la personne qu'on avait plaqué (pour la bonne cause, même s'il l'ignorait) n'était pas une perspective réjouissante. Mais Blaise s'en accommodait très bien. Vraiment, elle n'aurait pu espérer réaction plus courtoise. Pour tout dire, il paraissait moins gêné qu'elle ne l'était lors de leurs interactions.

Ce qui, selon toute logique, aurait dû la contenter. Mais le cœur humain étant ce qu'il est, Hannah jugeait Blaise d'une insensibilité révoltante. Elle ne désirait certes pas qu'il fût malheureux, mais comment pouvait-il agir comme si de rien n'était, comme s'ils n'étaient jamais sortis ensemble ?

Comment pouvait-il être aussi serein quand elle se morfondait ainsi ?

Seamus, qui négociait avec Draco, faillit s'interrompre au milieu d'une transaction houleuse _(moins tout de même que lorsqu'il lui avait cédé des tickets pour assister à une conférence de presse donnée par le casting de Cdf, suivie d'une séance d'autographes, car cela valait son pesant de Gallions !)._ La douce Hannah avait sur le visage une expression qu'il ne lui connaissait pas et pour tout dire, cela lui donnait la chair de poule.

Consultées sur le sujet, Susan et Eloïse auraient pu le renseigner. Hannah était prête à en découdre.

Susan, quant à elle, prenait la décision solennelle de boycotter Cdf pour un laps de temps indéterminé. La lettre que le hibou d'Adrian avait déposée à ses pieds restait scellée.

Elle se décida enfin à l'ouvrir : il y exprimait des regrets, et terminait par une phrase qui sonnait comme une promesse « je reviendrai ».

Rageusement, elle se jura qu'elle ne l'attendrait pas.

-Adrian, réfléchis bien ! l'adjura Eloïse.

Elle trouva un renfort inattendu en la personne d'Oliver, que la situation ne réjouissait guère.

-Toute cette histoire se tassera, tu n'es pas obligé de t'enfuir de l'autre côté de la Manche.

Adrian eut un sourire rassurant :

-Je reviens dans six mois, et je ne vous laisse pas tomber puisque je garde ma chambre. J'aurai besoin d'un point de chute à Londres de toute façon. Cela vous épargne la peine de chercher un nouveau colocataire !

Ses valises lévitant derrière lui, il lança un jovial « à bientôt ! », et s'en fut.

Oliver regarda Eloïse. Eloïse regarda Oliver. Tous deux détournèrent très vite les yeux en se demandant vaguement pourquoi l'ambiance était soudain très inconfortable.

* * *

_Deux jours auparavant…_

_(Eloïse)_

Il est sept heures du matin, j'ai appris à mon réveil que Zach s'est juré de nous débusquer, Susan m'a envoyé un hibou paniqué réclamant une réunion de crise du BAM.

(_Soit dit en passant, c'est mon jour de congé. Mais à quoi bon rappeler ce détail ?)_

Et hier soir, alors que je discutais avec Griselda, j'ai reconnu quelqu'un que je croyais mort ou en fuite. Lorsque je l'ai aperçu, déambulant avec assurance, parlant d'égal à égal avec les plus hauts dignitaires du gouvernement, j'ai cru qu'une simple ressemblance physique m'abusait. Mais comment aurais-je pu oublier ses traits bouffis, ce sourire suffisant alors que je protestais de mon innocence ?

Entrant dans la cuisine, je sens le malaise se dissiper. Je commence à connaitre par cœur le spectacle qui m'attend : Oliver a accaparé d'office les pages sports du Daily Prophet (sans que personne n'ait eu le cœur de les lui disputer), Adrian trempe dans son thé des biscuits préalablement tartinés de confiture et émet sporadiquement un commentaire machinal sur les nouvelles du jour. Il y a quelque chose de rassurant dans cette familiarité.

Je supporte étonnamment bien la vie en communauté. Non que tout soit parfait : Adrian et Oliver posent les pieds sur la table basse du salon quand ils s'installent sur le canapé pour regarder la télévision. Oliver a tendance à parsemer le hall d'entrée, la salle de séjour et la cuisine d'exemplaires de _Balai Magazine_ ou de versions différentes du best-seller _Le Quidditch à travers les âges _(il achète chaque nouvelle édition qui prétexte une mise à jour, bien souvent par l'ajout d'un chapitre ou deux). Adrian ne songe pas immédiatement à jeter à la poubelle les paquets de Chocogrenouilles vidés de leur contenu. Oliver rentre souvent de l'entraînement boudeur, de mauvaise humeur, jetant sur le tapis persan du salon son sac débordant de robes boueuses quand il avait plu, poussiéreuses par temps sec, et immanquablement dégoulinantes de sueur, s'affalant dans un fauteuil sans même se débarrasser de son tee-shirt humide (pour enfiler un vêtement sec, précisé-je. Le torse de mon colocataire ne m'intéresse pas du le moins du monde.) Je sais qu'il est censé avoir pris une douche après l'entraînement, mais rien ne vaut un bon récurage au savon de Marseille. A part ces quelques griefs, aucune des peccadilles mentionnées ne résiste à un _Recurvite _(imaginez nettoyer tout ça à la moldue ?), je ne suis pas une maniaque du ménage de printemps, donc, tout va pour le mieux et je ne vois aucune objection à ce que cette bonne entente perdure.

Quelque chose cloche toutefois. Adrian me lance un coup d'œil et ferme les yeux, comme pour chasser une image perturbante de son esprit, et Oliver…

Lui, il me regarde. D'un œil sombre, lourd de condamnation.

Je préfère encore la mine tétanisée d'Adrian.

Je me ressers une tasse. Si confrontation il y aura, autant être réveillée et alerte. Quoique franchement, je ne vois pas quel faux-pas j'ai pu commettre ces derniers jours.

Il commence doucement à m'énerver, roide sur sa chaise comme la justice immanente.

Enfin, il se décide à prononcer mon chef d'accusation :

-Nous t'avons vue, hier.

-Vraiment ? Et vous m'avez reconnue ? demandé-je, surprise.

Oliver jette un drôle de regard en direction d'Adrian, qui a levé les yeux, mais les rebaisse bien vite, rougissant, après avoir croisé les prunelles du Gryffondor.

-Evidement, répond Oliver. Pourquoi ne t'aurions-nous pas reconnue ? Tu ne te démarquais en rien, si ce n'est par ton choix de partenaire. Tu devais être bien désespérée pour accepter Flint.

Il prononça « Flint » avec l'enthousiasme qu'autrefois le Professeur Rogue mettait à dire « Potter ».

Oh, non. Je connais la rivalité qui oppose Wood à Flint- qui n'est pas au courant ?

Adrian remue les lèvres en silence- j'y lis le mot « tango ».

Ah.

* * *

_(Susan)_

Trois heures depuis sa prise de poste.

L'équivalent de trois mille tours effectués par un hamster, dans sa cage fermée à clé, pédalant sur une roue dont il ne voit pas le bout.

Quel sadique, psycho-rigide, obsessionnel maniaco-compulsif, petit chef exige de sa nouvelle collaboratrice le triage alphabétique immédiat des 1420 et quelque dossiers juridiques entreposés depuis plusieurs années dans une salle du Ministère où personne ne met jamais les pieds ?

Tout en m'avertissant, avant même que j'ai pu entamer cette tâche peu réjouissante :

« Dès que vous avez fini, occupez-vous des plaintes juridiques adressées au Magenmagot. Corridor 48 B, sixième porte à votre gauche. Oh, et remontez aux plaintes de ces cinq dernières années. Vous me classerez ensuite proprement les plaintes, par : querelles de voisinage, infractions aux lois concernant la possession d'artefacts interdits, infractions aux lois interdisant l'élevage de créatures magiques inadaptées à la vie domestique, tout en regroupant les contrevenants selon la gravité pénale du délit commis. Puis vous ferez une autre pile pour… »

Si je n'avais pas d'autres préoccupations plus urgentes en ce moment, je me livrerais volontiers à des voies de fait sur Percy Weasley. Mais ce qui me tracasse vraiment, c'est la manière dont je vais devoir annoncer mes découvertes à Hannah (et accessoirement, à Eloïse, puisque ce qui concerne Hannah nous touche toutes).

* * *

_(narrateur omniscient)_

-Finnigan, tu peux et tu vas m'arranger le coup. Il me faut un ticket.

-Et pourquoi, Malfoy, devrais-je te faire cette faveur ?

-Avec tous les Gallons glissés dans ta besace par mon incroyable générosité, c'est le moins que tu puisses faire. L'initiative aurait dû venir de toi, et si le monde était juste et les débiteurs, emplis de probité, tu m'aurais présenté le passe d'entrée sur un plateau d'argent, me suppliant d'accepter cette modeste offrande, humble gage de ta gratitude pour ma clientèle.

-Malfoy, pour la énième fois : je ne te dois rien. Quant à l'argent auquel tu fais référence, il m'a été remis par toi, avec moults grognements et protestations empreintes de mauvaise foi, suite à des paris auxquels tu as souscrit en pleine connaissance de cause, sachant que les rebondissements de Cdf seraient difficilement prévisibles. Nous avons signé des contrats, et tu as engagé ton argent…

… _et honoré cet engagement de ma poche. J'aurais peut-être dû refuser…et si j'encourageais le démon du jeu qui sommeille chez lui ? s'interrogea Blaise, saisi de délicats scrupules._

-Bon, il me reste un seul ticket, concéda Seamus, amusé. J'ai revendu l'autre à Adrian.

-Il passe avant moi ? s'offusqua Draco.

-Il a demandé gentiment…et il a offert une rémunération pour le service rendu.

-Chantage !

-Je peux offrir ce billet à Zabini. Qui sait, rencontrer Cho Chang pour de vrai pourrait l'intéresser…Ce n'est pas tous les jours que l'équipe de Cdf au complet donne une conférence de presse et répond aux questions d'une poignée de fans, à guichets fermés…

-Finnigan, ne tente pas ma patience, menaça Draco.

-Zabini est définitivement solvable, et me témoignera plus de reconnaissance que toi. C'est un événement unique, qui pourrait le nier ?

-Combien, Finnigan ?

_Quel marchandage sordide, songea Blaise. Dommage que Finnigan n'ait pas été placé à Serpentard, pourtant_ ; _ses talents de manipulation excédaient ceux du Gryffondor moyen._

* * *

_(Eloïse)_

Avant qu'Oliver ne se lance dans l'énumération des faits qui inciteraient n'importe quel être sain d'esprit à se tenir à l'écart de Marcus Flint, Adrian- comme toujours- joue les médiateurs et détourne habilement la conversation :

-J'ai une place pour la conférence de presse de Cdf !

-Quand a-t-elle lieu ?

-Ce soir ! J'ai du temps à tuer entre cet après-midi et le début.

-Je vais retrouver des amis, dit Oliver.

Je sais de quoi il s'agit. Une réunion mensuelle avec les anciens membres de l'équipe de Quidditch des Gryffondors, présidée par les jumeaux Weasley.

-Je peux t'accompagner ? demande Adrian. J'ai toujours voulu voir leur magasin de Farces et attrapes.

Je m'éclipse alors qu'Oliver affirme qu'il n'y voit aucun inconvénient, mais conseille néanmoins à Adrian de ne rien accepter à boire ou à manger, les jumeaux ne s'étant pas départis de l'habitude fâcheuse consistant à tester sur leurs invités des produits de leur fabrication.

* * *

_(Hannah)_

-J'ai quelque chose d'extrêmement important à vous dire, déclare Susan.

-Moi aussi, ajoute Eloïse, l'air grave.

Me voilà rassurée.

-Je sais qui te poursuis, Hannah ! Et je crois même savoir pourquoi !

Eloïse a cessé de respirer, et mon propre souffle s'accélère.

Susan n'enchaîne pas tout de suite- savourant ses effets-, mais je comprends rapidement qu'elle hésite sur la bonne manière de nous annoncer sa découverte.

-On peut s'en débarrasser facilement ? demande Eloïse, toujours pratique.

Susan grimace :

-Ce sera peut-être plus complexe que ça.

-Susan ! crié-je.

Trop d'anticipation me tue.

-Oui, désolée, s'excuse-t-elle, rouge de confusion. Mais t'annoncer que tu as les LDP aux trousses, ce n'est pas une tasse de thé !

Les Langues-de-Plomb. Sont après moi.

Pourquoi ? Comment ?

Susan s'explique :

-C'est hier soir que tout s'est mis en place dans ma tête. Tu as raté une marche, Hannah…

* * *

_(Susan)_

_Devant nous, les quelques marches à gravir pour accéder aux salles de Bal sont bondées. Il y a foule : entre ceux qui veulent danser, ceux qui veulent entrer pour voir les héros de guerre, arrivés voilà une demi-heure (nous nous sommes arrangés pour manquer la litanie des discours officiels)._

_Instinctivement, j'agrippe le bras d'Adrian. Nous allons devoir nous frayer un chemin à travers la cohue._

_Je vois Hannah, à peine engagée, qui trébuche._

_J'avais oublié la guerre secrète qui règne entre les escaliers et notre Auror de choc. Blaise, juste derrière elle, a meilleure mémoire et la soutient pendant que la file s'éclaircit._

_- Susan ? Nous ne sommes pas encore au niveau de l'escalier…, remarque gentiment Adrian._

_Confuse, je lâche son bras. Une chose agaçante se produit alors : je sens que j'ai loupé un épisode, qu'un détail anodin ne colle pas…Je fonctionne énormément par intuition. Ce sont des éclairs fulgurants qui me taquinent, passant et repassant aux moments inopportuns jusqu'à ce que je parvienne à comprendre le message qu'ils m'envoient._

_Qu'est-ce qu'elle essaie de me dire_ ?

-Nous connaissons tous mes problèmes avec les escaliers, et alors ? lance Hannah, agacée.

-Oui, mais je me suis souvenue d'un détail bizarre lorsque nous avons pénétré dans le Département des Mystères :

_Je talonne mes amies, Eloïse nous mène vers un autre corridor, tout aussi mal éclairé que les précédents. Au moment où elle franchit le seuil d'une pièce dont je ne distingue strictement rien, Hannah la tire violemment par le bras :_

_« Attention à cette marche ! »_

_Le lumos de sa baguette illumine une fente dans le parquet- en clignant des yeux (deviendrais-je myope ?), je m'aperçois qu'il s'agit d'une marche qui se confond avec le parquet._

_Quels vicieux, ces Langues-de-plomb ! Une chance qu'Hannah ait une vision d'aigle, ou Ella se serait cassé la figure._

Une marche presque invisible dans la pénombre, qu'Eloïse et moi n'avions pas remarquée. Mais toi, Hannah, tu as réagi instinctivement. Comme si tu connaissais déjà son emplacement. _Comme si tu étais déjà venue ici…_

Hannah réfléchit :

-Mais je n'y ai jamais mis les pieds ! A moins que je n'y sois allée la semaine où j'ai perdu la mémoire.

(Inutile, en effet de rappeler les circonstances vaseuses de nos sorts d'Oubliettes respectifs).

-Pourquoi Hannah y serait-elle allée ? interroge Eloïse.

-Pour le cambrioler, pardi ! J'ai lu la presse de cette semaine, et l'on y mentionne un détail intéressant :

_Les titres ont défilé devant mes yeux : attaque de Détraqueur à Birmingham, transfert du dossier de hauts lieutenants Mangemorts à une équipe spéciale, protestation des associations de famille des victimes contre les négociations avec les Mangemorts en cavale contre leur reddition, __**cambriolage du bureau provisoire des archives des opérations en cours au Département des Mystères**__, pillage du musée des Temps Anciens à Glasgow, le Mangemort Rosier retrouvé mort- thèse de l'assassinat par un complice retenue, les derniers Mangemorts arrêtés : le début de la paix civile ?, proposition de Griselda Marchelbank, présidente du Magenmagot : la réinsertion des jeunes enfants de Mangemorts…_

Quant à l'opération dont il s'agissait, c'est Ernie qui m'a fourni la réponse :

_Les hommes de Fudge ont réussi, après la chute de Tu-sais…euh, Voldemort, à capturer des Mangemorts haut placés et considérés comme très dangereux pour la sécurité de nos concitoyens. On a pu tirer d'eux des informations essentielles au démantèlement du réseau des Mangemorts. Le Ministre ne m'a pas tout raconté, mais d'après ce qu'il m'a dit, si l'un de ces Mangemorts n'avait pas été décédé avant que son corps ait été trouvé par les hommes de Fudge, Fudge lui-même aurait très bien pu revenir au pouvoir. Ses sources lui avaient dit que ce Mangemort détenait des informations capitales, aucunement comparables avec celles fournies par les autres Mangemorts capturés vivants. Le Ministre m'a confié que sans ce Mangemort à six pieds sous terre, il lui aurait coûté plus cher que quelques concessions faites aux fidèles de Fudge qui ont été maintenus à des places stratégiques par le Magenmagot suite à leur soi-disant exceptionnel travail de traque des Mangemorts_.

Je suis convaincue que ce Mangemort était Rosier. Et qui d'autre que les LDP pour se charger de récupérer ce Mangemort en cavale et les précieux renseignements qu'il détenait ?

Je fixe Hannah :

-Tu as sans doute trouvé le dossier assemblé sur Rosier, et c'est ainsi que tu t'es dirigée vers le lieu où les LDP comptaient le capturer. J'ignore ce qu'ils attendent de toi- peut-être imaginent-ils que tu les as doublés et que tu as récupéré les infos qu'ils cherchaient, mais ils savent que tu étais sur place au moment de la mort de Rosier.

-J'ai peut-être laissé une empreinte magique. Ou j'ai commis une erreur la première fois que je me suis introduite au Département des Mystères…

-Ce qui est certain, c'est que les LDP pensent que tu sais quelque chose. Ils n'ont pas usé la manière forte avec toi, et la nature même des « Détraquards » qu'ils t'ont envoyé suggère qu'ils cherchent quelque chose enfoui dans ton esprit… un souvenir, peut-être, résuma Eloïse.

-Tout est lié à Rosier, encore, soupira Hannah, accablée.

-C'est pour cette raison que Justin était si sûr de lui lorsque je l'ai surpris fouiller ta chambre. D'après ses paroles, j'ai l'impression qu'il te croit de connivence avec des anciens Mangemorts.

-A cause de Blaise et de Draco ? interroge Hannah, incrédule.

_-Je n'ai jamais voulu te blesser, Susan. Nous étions ensemble __**avant que je sois chargé du cas d'Hannah Abbott.**_

_-Vraiment ? En admettant que je te crois, tu as décidé de profiter de l'occasion, c'est bien ça ? Puisque tu m'avais sous la main, autant m'utiliser pour atteindre ta cible ? »._

_Son silence confirme mes soupçons._

_« Qui t'a ordonné de t'en prendre à Hannah, la crème des sorcières ? Comment as-tu pu ? L'appât du gain, comme ton ami Terry Boot ?_

_-Ce n'est pas mon ami ! » réplique violemment Justin. Il se calme instantanément :_

_« Susan, je te demande de m'écouter sans préjugés. J'étais dubitatif moi aussi, __**mais Hannah Abbott n'est pas la jeune fille innocente que tu connais.**_

_-Tais-toi ! tu calomnies ma meilleure amie ? Encore une fois, qui t'a envoyé ? »._

_Justin se redresse, et __**encore une fois je perçois l'homme d'action**__, et non le timide employé du Ministère :_

_-__**Je n'ai pas le droit de te le dire, Susan**__. Je suis désolé que cela finisse ainsi entre nous, mais Hannah __**Abbott n'est pas celle que tu crois. Ses fréquentations le prouvent.**__ J'ai essayé de t'avertir, Susan. Le lendemain du Détraquard…Hannah Abbott ne t'apportera que des ennuis, Susan._

_-Je n'abandonne pas mon amie ! une dernière fois, qui t'envoie ! »._

_Les yeux bleus de Justin m'hypnotisent, et il me dit doucement :_

_« La vérité n'est pas facile à accepter. Quand tu seras prête, écris-moi et je te convaincrais._

_-Jamais !» ._

_Le sort qui m'envoûtait se brise, et Justin porte la main à son bracelet-montre, se liquéfiant sous mes yeux._

_Un Portoloin !_

_**Il a aussi désactivé les barrières de mes parents. Il est fort. Et définitivement pas employé au service de régulation des objets magiques.**_

Il n'empêche que Justin est un LDP. Il demeure un ennemi, mais tout de même, si les circonstances étaient autres, je serai fière qu'un Poufsouffle ait réussi à intégrer l'élite des basses œuvres officieuses.

* * *

_(Eloïse)_

Bon, vu les circonstances, mes propres révélations peuvent attendre.

* * *

_(Hannah)_

1° Les LDP en ont après moi.

2° Je suis une fille bien –si l'on excepte mon côté vendetta et le fait que j'aie pu- ou pas- tué un ancien Mangemort.

3°Les filles bien évitent d'entraîner leurs petits amis dans ce genre d'affaires compliquées tant qu'elles ne se sont pas débarrassées des LDP qui en ont après elles.

Je dois rompre avec Blaise. Et lui faire croire que je le fais de gaieté de cœur, et non à cause de 1°, 2°, et 3.

C'est la chose honorable à faire. Parfois, il m'arrive cependant de regretter mon sens des responsabilités.

Et comment le dire à Blaise ?

* * *

_(narrateur omniscient)_

Hannah ignorait que Blaise savait pour les LDP. Souvenez-vous : quand il s'est élancé à sa rescousse alors qu'elle était attaquée par un Détraquard, il a pu voir parmi ses souvenirs :

_**Des dossiers aux lourds scellés**__ dont je ne me souviens pas…De quoi s'agit-il ?_

…Scellés dont il a pu reconnaître la forme lorsque les LDP ont fouillé son manoir :

_Alors qu'il s'adossait nonchalamment à la porte de la bibliothèque, réprimant une grimace à la vue des goujats pénétrant dans son sanctuaire, ses yeux se posant brièvement sur __**le curieux sigle arboré à l'épaule par les LDP, sigle qu'il avait déjà remarqué l**__ors de sa visite au manoir Baddock, il pensa à Hannah._

Et cela explique sa remarque sibylline, lorsqu'il essayait de faire comprendre à Hannah que ses ennuis avec les LDP ne le dérangeaient pas plus que ça. Pensez à cet échange sur la différence entre les Aurors et les LDP :

_« Si ces maudits LDP n'avaient pas fait main basse sur les tracts, nous aurions pu le constater nous- mêmes._

_-Tu ne les aimes pas beaucoup, on dirait » observe Blaise._

_« Je n'aime pas qu'ils outrepassent leurs fonctions et empiètent sur le domaine des Aurors. Et toi, ça ne te choque pas plus que ça ?_

_-__**Si un conflit, un litige, impliquait des LDP et un individu X ou Y, je serais neutre, comme d'habitude. »**_

L'individu X ou Y en question étant Hannah, bien sûr.

* * *

_(Eloïse)_

Il règne un calme étrange dans l'appartement ce soir. Oliver retrouve ses amis, Adrian l'accompagne en attendant la conférence de Cdf. Zacharias a également décroché une place très convoitée pour assister à cet événement. Cela ne le ravit guère, mais son journal l'a envoyé prendre des photographies de la soirée.

-Tu es victime de ton talent, lui ai-je dit pour lui remonter le moral. Si u n'étais pas leur meilleur photographe, tu ne te retrouverais pas chroniqueur mondain, en contact avec les stars du monde sorcier !

Mais Zach fit fi du compliment :

-Au _Chicaneur_, n'importe quel idiot capable de cadrer une photo est considéré comme leur meilleur photographe !

J'opinai intérieurement. La plupart des photos publiées par le _Chicaneur _avaient ceci de particulier qu'on pouvait les considérer sous tous les angles, sans jamais être complètement sûr qu'on avait bien identifié ce qui avait été photographié à l'origine.

* * *

_(Susan)_

Au grand dam de Percy Weasley, j'ai pris mon après-midi pour soutenir Hannah. Devant le dernier épisode en date de Cdf (un double épisode en plus, truffé de rebondissements), je suis parvenue à la distraire suffisamment pour qu'elle oublie un instant toute cette affaire.

Si, si, je vous assure ! Elle a même été émue aux larmes par la scène où, patatras, Helga annonce à Salazar « qu'il vaut mieux en rester là. Demeurons bons amis. J'ai beaucoup d'affection pour vous, mais trop de choses nous séparent. Notre histoire serait vouée à l'échec. »

L'ennuyeux, c'est que Salazar a cru qu'Helga le larguait pour Godric, mais c'est une autre histoire. L'essentiel est qu'Hannah a repris du poil de la bête et vient de sortir d'un pas décidé histoire de prendre l'air et de se « vider la tête ».

* * *

_(narrateur omniscient)_

« Blaise, il faut qu'on parle. Il vaut mieux en rester là… »

Pendant ce temps, Draco Malfoy pestait à mi-voix contre tous les stupides fans de Cdf qui lui bloquaient la vue- un Malfoy, bloqué dans la file d'attente, ça ne s'était jamais produit ! -, et espéra que ce bizarre appareil d'origine moldue fonctionnait vraiment- un magnétofon ?- car il n'avait pas l'intention de manquer la spéciale qui clôturait la 1ère saison de sa série favorite.

Perdu dans ses pensées, il n'entendit pas tout de suite les protestations de la foule qu'un individu venait de traverser, échevelé et euphorique.

Ce n'est que quand il mit un genou en terre et déclama un poème- improvisé, d'après les connaisseurs, mais le flot de vers ne se tarissait pas- dédié à Cho Chang, que Draco se décida à rechercher la cause de ce remue-ménage.

Eh bien… Il retirait ce qu'il avait dit à Zabini au début de sa relation avec la Poufsouffle.

Un Serpentard venait de se ridiculiser davantage.

* * *

_(Eloïse)_

Qu'est-ce qui vient de se passer ?

Son hibou s'est dirigé droit sur moi. Il a déposé sur _mes_ genoux l'objet que je tiens à présent dans ma main.

_Darren O'Hare _y est inscrit. Il n'y a pas de doute quant à l'origine de l'objet ; je sais qu'il _lui _appartient. Je devine ce que ça représente à ses yeux.

Pourquoi son hibou me l'a-t-il apporté ? Je ne comprends pas, et cela me perturbe.

Je n'aime pas être perturbée.

* * *

_(Susan)_

Une nouvelle journée s'annonce. J-4 avant la Saint-Valentin.

Un coup d'œil à la Gazette m'apprend qu'il est inutile d'attendre cette date avec impatience.

* * *

_(narrateur omniscient)_

-Mais qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

Adrian et Oliver tentaient de rassembler leurs souvenirs épars de la soirée dernière. La Gazette apprit à Adrian qu'il avait déboulé à la fameuse conférence de presse donnée par Cdf, déclaré sa flamme à Cho Chang et quitté les lieux sous le regard ébahi de tous les spectateurs.

Un petit mot envoyé par les jumeaux Weasley à Oliver confirma les soupçons de ce dernier. Ses hôtes avaient été trop accueillants, trop ravis d'accueillir un ancien Serpentard et poursuiveur de l'équipe adverse. Ravis, en vérité, d'avoir à disposition un second cobaye pour leurs cookies mixés à une potion de désinhibition « qui révèle vos plus chers désirs ».

Dire que les deux traîtres, pendant toute la soirée, avaient déploré l'absence des anciennes poursuiveuses avec une insistance telle qu'Oliver avait cru qu'ils essayaient de lui dire quelque chose- qu'en temps qu'ancien capitaine, c'était à lui d'organiser une réunion de toute la bande, peut-être, sachant que Katie Bell- lien direct avec Angelina Johnson et Alicia Spinnet, ses deux meilleures amies- lui donnait régulièrement de ses nouvelles.

Eloïse arriva sur ces entrefaites avec deux tasses de café brûlant qui acheva de lever la confusion.

-On me fiance déjà à Cho Chang ! gémit Adrian, effaré.

-N'était-ce pas ton plus cher désir ? dit Eloïse, narquoise.

-Un désir de fan de Cdf, rien de plus ! se défendit le Serpentard.

Il éprouva un pincement au cœur en songeant à la réaction de Susan. Elle ne serait pas convaincue par l'explication.

* * *

_(Hannah)_

Susan est venue me voir à mon bureau, un exemplaire de la Gazette dans la main.

-Zut à la fin ! Pourquoi ne suis-je pas assez bien pour lui ! Qu'est-ce que Cho Chang a de plus que moi ?

Draco Malfoy, dont je voyais le dos attentif sur ma gauche, se retourna avec une réponse toute prête. Je tapotais ma baguette avec un haussement de sourcil significatif afin qu'il gardât son opinion pour lui.

-Elle ne t'arrive pas à la cheville ! Adrian ne te mérite pas. Il est trop superficiel s'il croit que ses beaux yeux valent ta personnalité unique.

Susan renifla :

- Oui, eh bien, ma personnalité et moi, nous serons seules pour la Saint-Valentin.

-Moi aussi, dis-je.

-Mais tu l'as choisi !

* * *

_(Susan)_

Et je lui ai répété que je trouve cette idée ridicule. Quand on a la chance d'avoir déniché la perle rare- même s'il n'est pas assez causant à mon goût, mais Zabini demeure plus que convenable pour un Serpentard-, on ne se laisse pas démonter par quelques agents secrets d'élite ultra-entraînés. Mais bon, c'est son choix et je ne dois pas interférer.

* * *

_(narrateur omniscient)_

-J'y pense, dit soudain Adrian, Tu as mangé des cookies toi aussi, Oliver ! Et tu n'as rien fait de particulier ?

Oliver se concentra, tâchant de se rappeler la nuit précédente.

-Bah, oublie ça, repartit le Serpentard. A part t'introduire part effraction dans les locaux de Nimbus pour dérober leur dernier prototype, je ne vois pas ce que tu as pu commettre de compromettant ! Alors que moi…

Dès qu'il sortit de la pièce, Eloïse demanda d'un ton détaché à Oliver de l'attendre un instant.

Elle revint avec une batte portant l'autographe de Darren O'Hare, gardien légendaire des Crécerelles de Kenmare de 1947 à 1960, inventeur de l'attaque en faucon, capitaine de l'équipe nationale d'Irlande à trois reprises, bref, un modèle pour Oliver.

-Ton hibou l'a laissé traîner dans la cuisine hier, mentit-elle avec aplomb.

_Pourquoi Oliver lui aurait-il envoyé l'une de ses pièces de collection les plus chéries ? Cela n'avait aucun sens._

Il la prit lentement :

-Merci. Décidément, il faudra que j'aie une discussion avec Wronski. Il comprend mal les consignes, mais c'est un hibou que j'aie depuis mes huit ans, il se fait vieux.

Eloïse et lui essayèrent de faire abstraction du discours un peu incohérent d'Oliver, et y parvinrent. Ce n'était qu'un incident, qui ne signifiait rien, et tout redeviendrait normal sous peu.

C'était sans compter la défection d'Adrian, qui décida d'aller effectuer un semestre dans une école française de Médicomagie, histoire de faire oublier cette malencontreuse histoire avec Cho Chang.

C'était sans compter la rupture d'Hannah et de Blaise, qui eut pour conséquence immédiate de ne plus réunir Hannah, Blaise, Draco et Seamus devant Cdf- du moins, pas dans l'appartement des colocataires.

C'était sans compter la solidarité masculine, qui fit que Zacharias passait plus de temps au manoir Zabini.

C'était sans compter le boycott de Cdf par Susan, qui ne mit plus les pieds dans l'appartement pour cette raison (et aussi parce qu'Adrian ne l'y attirait plus), et la surcharge de travail de Padma, qui préférait retrouver à l'extérieur ses amis.

Quelques jours plus tard, arriva la Saint-Valentin.

* * *

_(Hannah)_

Depuis le temps que vous nous connaissez, vous devez être habitués à ce fameux passage « comment en est-on arrivé là ? ». La narratrice réalise à quelle point elle s'est plantée sur la situation à laquelle elle était confrontée. S'ensuit alors un profond retour sur elle-même, très douloureux car personne n'aime admettre ses erreurs.

Sauf qu'aujourd'hui, c'est en toute bonne foi que je vous affirme que ma seule faute a été de céder aux supplications d'une amie en détresse : Susan. D'ailleurs, la dernière fois que j'ai croisé Eloïse encore à peu près vivante et en bonne santé, elle semblait du même avis que moi. Car quelque part, tout est de la faute de Susan et de son romantisme effréné.

Mon jugement vous choque par sa dureté ? Je peux pardonner beaucoup de choses, mais la température ambiante ne m'incite guère à l'indulgence.

Clac…clac…clac…

C'est le claquement de mes dents. Nous sommes au mois de février, vous savez. Dans une zone géographique soumise à un climat continental. Dois-je vous faire un dessin ?

Je suis de très mauvaise humeur, veuillez m'excuser. Quand je vous aurais raconté pourquoi, vous compatirez, si votre cœur n'est pas fait de pierre.

Bref, comme je le disais, nous sommes au mois de février. Le quatorze tombe ce matin, mais déjà les rues de Pré-au-lard offrent aux regards attendris ou dégoûtés, selon la situation sentimentale des passants, des vitrines décorées d'angelots ( « trop bien nourris », pour reprendre une expression de Zacharias), lesquels brandissent gaiement leurs arcs, ainsi que des cœurs rouges, roses, et blancs. Les visites guidées des Lieux dans lesquels ont vécu des Amoureux Légendaires font le plein de touristes.

Grâce à la diligence de Susan, nous avons eu droit au tour complet du Château enchanté de l'Amour éternel de Guenièvre & Godric.

Je sais, comme moi vous vous attendiez à Guenièvre & Arthur, ou Guenièvre & Lancelot, mais il s'agit d'une autre Guenièvre et d'un Godric qui n'est pas né Gryffondor. Difficile de faire la part entre légende et réalité.

Quoiqu'en y réfléchissant à tête reposée, c'était peut-être une erreur de ma part que de tourner en dérision _toutes_ les légendes que le guide nous racontait. Certains enchantements se sont révélés plus réels que je ne le pensais.

Oh, dès que je sors d'ici, Susan va m'entendre! C'est elle la responsable de tous mes maux présents !

Enfin, pour qu'elle m'entende- et en admettant que je m'extirpe d'ici- il serait judicieux de retrouver ma voix au préalable…

* * *

Prologue

(_Hannah)_

Pour être juste, si je n'avais pas rompu avec Blaise, je n'aurais vu aucun inconvénient à être assise à siroter une Bièraubeurre aux Trois Balais, en dépit de leur décoration résolument kitsch en l'honneur de la Saint-Valentin à venir. Mais ce jour-là, je dénigrais tout, des angelots joufflus aux pétales de rose roses.

« Je préfère les roses blanches, elles sont bien plus jolies », décrétais-je avant de réaliser que Blaise m'en avait envoyée une le soir où il m'avait avoué ses sentiments. Etait-ce la raison de ma partialité envers les roses blanches ? Non ! Je vidais mon verre d'un trait, alors que Susan commençait un discours fort intéressant : « Hannah, je crois que toi et moi, nous avons besoin d'un traitement de choc pour nous remettre de ces multiples déceptions amoureuses. -Je ne suis pas déçue ! j'ai décidé de limiter les dégâts pour que Blaise soit en sécurité… -Tu le regrettes… -S'il est à l'abri d'_eux,_ alors non !

-Tu peux éprouver des regrets, tu sais. On fait notre possible pour te dédouaner, mais ça risque de prendre du temps.

-Sue, parlons d'autre chose, d'accord?

-Oui. Bon, ce que je voulais dire, c'est que toi et moi nous sommes…

-Des déçues de l'amour, on a compris », grinçais-je.

« Quant à Eloïse, elle est sur une mauvaise pente avec son Flint. »

L'intéressée se contenta de sourire. Elle avait croisé Marcus Flint deux jours auparavant, dans une bibliothèque, prétendait-elle. C'était déjà assez osé comme plaisanterie, mais qu'elle ait passé deux heures à discuter avec lui de l'histoire de Poudlard, alors là, je partage le scepticisme d'Oliver Wood.

« Nous avons besoin d'un retour aux sources. Nous avons besoin de nous rappeler à quoi ressemble le Grand Amour, car il existe et je veux continuer à le croire ! ».

Inutile de vous décrire le scepticisme évident d'Eloïse.

« C'est pour cette raison que j'ai obtenu…quatre tickets pour une visite guidée du Château enchanté de l'Amour éternel de Guenièvre & Godric. Tenez, voici les brochures.

-Pourquoi quatre tickets ?» demandai-je.

« Il y avait une offre promotionnelle, je n'ai pas pu résister.

-Sue, on peut faire des offres promotionnelles sur les cordes de chanvre, mais si je n'ai aucune envie de me pendre pour le moment, je n'en achète pas. En plus, je fais des économies. »

Cette délicieuse image était une courtoisie d'Ella.

Susan ne se démonta pas :

« On trouvera bien quelqu'un pour venir avec nous ! Plus on est de fous…

-_Pour venir avec nous_ ? Sue, demande-moi de garder des secrets inavouables, de te dénicher une relique d'Helga Poufsouffle, de forcer un coffre-fort à Gringotts, et je l'envisagerai. Mais _ça_ ?

-Je suis d'accord. Je ne vois pas l'intérêt d'une visite guidée de ce château qui, d'un point de vue architectural, m'apparaît plus que quelconque d'après ces brochures. Un arrêt devant l'escalier sur lequel se sont embrassés les deux amants, un autre devant la table de la salle à manger à laquelle ils venaient dîner tous les jours, et la visite s'achève, ennuyeuse à périr, le tout sur un fond de conte de fées pour les innocents.

-Hannah, as-tu lu les brochures ? On ne visite pas ce lieu pour l'architecture, mais pour humer le parfum de la légende, et accessoirement apprendre à reconnaître son âme sœur », finit-elle avec dignité.

Sue nous fit ses yeux de cocker.

« Non ! »

« Même pas pour moi ?

-Evite son regard, Hannah ! » me souffla Eloïse, comme si Susan était une nouvelle Méduse.

Mon moment d'inattention me fut fatal, car les yeux de cocker reflétaient toute la tristesse du monde.

« D'accord », concédais-je lamentablement.

J'entendis le soupir défait d'Eloïse. Les décisions qui posent problème sont votées à la majorité. Deux contre une, elle était plus ou moins forcée de nous accompagner.

« Parfait ! je demande à Padma si elle veut venir avec nous ! ».

Le jour de la visite arriva. Contre toute attente, ce fut Zacharias qui nous accompagna. Padma ne pouvant pas se libérer du labo, Eloïse avait imposé Zacharias comme compagnon d'infortune.

« Au moins », m'avait-elle confié alors que Sue, bonne princesse, montrait à un Zacharias silencieux- car dûment chapitré au préalable- les brochures, « si je n'en peux plus, je peux dire tout ce que je pense à quelqu'un sans m'autocensurer.

-Tu peux le dire à Zacharias et pas à moi ?

-Ne m'en veux pas Hannah, mais il y a des plaisanteries que seules Zach peut comprendre sans être choqué. »

Notre guide, Mrs Bennet, était une femme d'une quarantaine d'années aux manières agréables, et moins dérangée que je ne me l'étais figuré. Son maquillage était discret, et sa tenue vert et rose de meilleur goût que ce que j'avais imaginé. Elle nous fit traverser le grand hall du château pour nous amener à notre première halte : le gigantesque escalier en colimaçon.

« C'est sur les marches de cet escalier que Guenièvre et Godric ont échangé leur premier baiser, alors que Godric s'en allait guerroyer… »

Bingo ! L'assistance, composée pour moitié de couples amoureux (qui se tenaient par la main, et/ou s'embrassaient sans raison à tout bout de champ), pour moitié de célibataires désespérées (plus de femmes que d'hommes, je le crains- si l'on excepte Zacharias, mais lui, les mains dans les poches, le menton en l'air, avait davantage du touriste égaré que du célibataire en quête du Grand Amour), et parmi ces célibataires désespérées mais suspendues aux lèvres de Mrs Bennet figurait, à mon profond regret, Susan.

« Cet escalier peut être considéré comme l'une des incarnations du grand Amour », poursuivit la guide.

Ah bon ?

« Pour certains, le Grand Amour s'amuse à prendre des tours et détours. L'important, c'est de continuer à gravir l'escalier, même si le chemin nous semble parfois interminable. Et maintenant, je vous invite à me suivre dans la salle à manger… »

Susan fut parmi les premiers à s'élancer, Eloïse et Zacharias fermaient la marche, mais je dus rester en arrière pour distinguer leur conversation- un sort d'_Assurditatio_ leur permettait des réflexions rapides :

« L'Amour est un escalier.. » parodiait Zacharias.

« Aux marches traîtresses… » poursuivait Eloïse avec une solennité feinte.

« Ce qui explique qu'on se casse la figure plus souvent qu'à son tour. Et maintenant, la salle à manger dans laquelle les amoureux transis échangeaient des regards de merlans frits…

-…aussi convaincants que ceux de douloureux reproche que leur lançaient les veaux dont ils déjeunaient.

-Peut-on mourir d'ennui ?

-Plus sûrement que d'amour. Tiens bon, Zach, la visite ne fait que commencer, d'après le planning.

-Après la salle à manger, il y a marqué « surprise et participation du groupe ».

-En d'autres termes, pour éviter l'ennui général, on va désigner deux ou trois malheureux qui concentreront sur eux les pulsions sauvages de la foule, en prétextant une quelconque animation propre à la Saint-Valentin…

-Je devrais me méfier ?

-Tu fais un parfait bouc-émissaire. » sourit Eloïse alors que Zacharias maugréait.

On nous demanda de nous asseoir à la table de la salle à manger. Je pris place à la droite de Sue, Ella à ma droite, flanquée de Zacharias. Curieuse, je me demandais ce qui se cachait sous les cloches recouvrant notre assiette individuelle. Un des convives, plus audacieux, avait déjà mis la main à la poignée, mais notre guide l'arrêta d'une phrase :

« Je n'ai pas donné le signal, cher convive. »

Cramoisi, le jeune homme retira sa main. Sa fiancée lui tapota l'épaule et il reprit contenance. Je commençais à me rendre compte de l'autorité sereine que Mrs Bennet exerçait sur nous. Elle poursuivit gracieusement :

« Il ne s'agit pas d'un repas ordinaire…

-Je l'aurais parié !

-Dix contre un que ce sont des biscuits au gingembre en forme de cœur.

-Vingt contre un que ce sont des pains d'épice à l'effigie de Gueniaise et de Godelureau » surenchérit Zacharias au pari chuchoté d'Eloise.

Je priais pour que Mrs Bennet ne les entendît point.

« Et maintenant, je vous demande d'accueillir notre conférencière, Miss Jenkins. »

Miss Jenkins me rappelait vaguement Trelawney : emmitouflée dans des châles couverts de perles et de broderies, l'air d'une mystificatrice.

« Miss Jenkins est très sensible aux…

-Je sens…je sens…des ondes profondément négatives ! » interrompit Miss Jenkins, agitant ses bracelets multicolores. « Des _ennemis_ de l'amour sont dans cette pièce ! »

Je me pris à souhaiter que cette Miss Jenkins fût bel et bien une mystificatrice, car je pouvais donner spontanément le nom d'une certaine personne et de son partenaire dans le crime qui traitaient le Grand Amour de façon fort cavalière.

Des murmures indignés parcoururent notre groupe. Miss Jenkins se prit la tête entre les mains, gémissant :

« Oh, ces ondes ! plus puissantes que toutes celles auxquelles j'ai eu affaire ! Comment peut-on _douter_ de l'Amour à ce point ?

-Voyons, Serena » tenta Mrs Bennet.

Mais Serena dédaigna son intervention, et s'exclama avec emphase :

« Voilà les incrédules ! », levant simultanément ses bras, qui pointaient dans notre direction, commençant avec Susan, et s'arrêtant à Eloïse.

Eloise offrit un visage angélique à la cantonade, mais Susan et moi savions à quoi nous en tenir. Hélas ! nous étions mises dans le même sac !

Zacharias triomphait :

« Ce n'est pas tombé sur moi ! »

Miss Serena leva sa baguette et je pris peur :

« Puisse ceci vous éclairer !

-Non ! pas sans préparation ! » cria Mrs Bennet.

Les cloches recouvrant nos assiettes s'envolèrent, et l'arôme dégagé par un flacon au contenu translucide m'envahit toute entière.

« _Amortentia..._ » murmura Susan, mais j'y fis à peine attention. Je ne reconnaissais que trop bien les odeurs qui se dégageaient de mon flacon. La plupart de ces senteurs, je savais à qui je les associais, mais tout était fini. Je l'avais voulu ainsi, et il ne m'avait pas retenue.

Ravalant mes larmes, je jetais un coup d'œil à Sue, qui boudait, et à Eloïse, dont la concentration m'étonna. Les autres convives avaient fini par humer à leur tour leur petit flacon d'Amortentia, et Miss Serena avait quitté la pièce.

En quittant le Château, j'écoutais Susan se plaindre à qui voulait l'entendre que cette stupide potion ne lui avait rien indiqué de nouveau. Je fus dispensée de répondre par Zacharias, qui lui demandait quel intérêt elle, l'incrédule de l'amour, pouvait bien trouver à une potion pareille, ce à quoi Susan répondit qu'elle avait été injustement accusée, mais qu'elle n'en tenait pas rigueur à Miss Serena, car il fallait bien Eloïse pour bouleverser ainsi les ondes de la pauvre femme.

Bizarrement, Eloise ne répondit pas à ces quolibets, et ce fut à peine si elle prit congé de nous avant de s'en retourner chez elle.

Alors que Susan se plaignait de n'avoir été victime d'aucun enchantement, Zacharias émit une idée à laquelle je ne prêtais pas attention :

« Il te reste la Malédiction de la Saint-Valentin, dont cette guide a parlé.

-C'est un Enchantement ! et il y a peu de chance que ça tombe sur moi. C'est destiné aux désespérés de l'Amour qui ont visité le Château. » Elle eut une inspiration :

«Eloïse pourra en bénéficier? Ses ondes ont chamboulé Miss Serena…

-Susan, c'est une légende, tu sais ! un de ces contes de charlatan dont personne n'a jamais réussi à prouver la réalité.

-Ce que tu peux être rabat-joie… »

Dans la soirée, je dus me rendre en Ecosse pour enregistrer la plainte d'un sorcier persuadé d'avoir vu le fantôme de Lord Voldemort errer dans les collines. Plainte tout à fait fantaisiste, mais nous ne pouvions pas nous permettre de la traiter comme telle, « au cas où ». J'étais l'une des seules Aurors qui n'avait pas de projets pour la soirée, donc je m'y collais. Je passais la nuit dans une petite auberge, ayant prévu de transplaner à Londres dès le lendemain matin, après une petite promenade au bord du lac. Ce fut le moment que choisit la Malédiction, et non l'Enchantement, pour me frapper.

Fin du Prologue

* * *

_(Hannah) _

Je dois entrer en contact avec quelqu'un…Ce qui m'arrive n'est pas naturel. Quelle peut en être la cause ?

M'a-t-on fait une farce ? Est-ce que ma visite d'hier au Château des Amants éternels y est pour quelque chose ?

Je veux voir Sue et Ella !

Sous mes yeux ébahis, l'eau se trouble pour former une sorte de miroir.

Clair et net, le visage d'Eloïse m'apparaît.

Problème : elle est profondément endormie…en dépit de son réveil qui fait un boucan impossible, et que j'entends dans le silence matinal de la campagne écossaise.

Je subodore des problèmes à l'horizon. Son sommeil, lui non plus, ne me semble pas naturel. Connaissant Ella, elle devrait être bien réveillée, d'une humeur massacrante, et en quête de café.

L'image se brouille à nouveau pour me montrer Susan tenant un miroir dans lequel elle admire son reflet.

Surprise : Susan debout à cette heure?

J'entends les mots suivants, prononcées par Susan, sur un ton affecté qui me donne froid dans le dos :

« Miroir, mon beau miroir, qui sera la plus belle ce soir ? ».

Je reste à fixer l'eau mystérieuse, bien après que ce miroir temporaire a cessé d'exister. J'entrevois la vérité, et elle ne me ravit pas du tout.

Que le BAM soit collectivement victime de je ne sais quelle malédiction de la Saint-Valentin, d'accord.

Que cette malédiction ait un rapport plus ou moins lointain avec les contes de fée, avec Eloïse en Belle au Bois Dormant et Susan en marâtre de Blanche-Neige, d'accord.

Que je sois la seule à en être consciente et donc, à pouvoir nous tirer de là, pendant qu'Eloïse fait la sieste et que Susan s'admire à volonté, d'accord.

Mais que je me retrouve, en vraie Petite Sirène, affublée d'une queue de poisson, privée de ma voix mélodieuse, à grelotter au beau milieu d'un loch écossais un matin de février, et Merlin sait que les lochs écossais sont GELES durant les matins de février, alors là, je ne suis plus d'accord du tout !

* * *

_(narrateur omniscient)_

« Zabini ?

-Finnigan.

-Je suis un peu inquiet…Hannah devait revenir d'Ecosse ce matin. Elle a déjà vingt minutes de retard, et tu sais comme elle est toujours ponctuelle.

-Oui. Je sais. Tu as essayé chez Susan Bones ?

-Susan ne répond pas.

-Tu as essayé chez Eloïse ?

-Personne ne répond. Ni aux hiboux, ni aux félé- téfé- téléphone.

-Bon. Tu pourrais aller faire un tour…

-…en Ecosse ? Tout de suite, _boss._

-Merci, Finnigan.

-Je te la ramènerais.

-Ce n'est pas ce que je t'ai demandé ! » précisa Blaise Zabini. En vain, car le jovial Irlandais s'était déjà éclipsé.

_(Hannah)_

J'ai de la chance dans mon malheur : Seamus m'a retrouvée ! sur le rivage, il me lance :

« Alors, Hannah, on joue les naïades ? »

Je n'ai peut-être pas autant de chance, après tout.

« Elle est bonne ? » demande-t-il.

Je tapote ma gorge, mais il ne comprend pas mon signe

« Il faut rentrer. On est de garde aujourd'hui ! Allez ! je ne pars pas sans toi ! »

Excédée, je bascule, tête en bas, et nageoire bien visible, je l'espère.

Apparemment oui, puisque Seamus fait une drôle de tête alors que j'émerge, et qu'il me crie :

« Ne t'inquiète pas, j'appelle Zabini ! il saura quoi faire ! »

Non. Il ne manquait plus que _lui_.

* * *

_(narrateur omniscient)_

Encore ensommeillée, Padma Patil résuma la situation :

« Susan, tu es venue me tirer du lit pour me convaincre de passer l'une de mes rares journées de congé à faire les boutiques avec toi, alors que je voulais simplement faire la grasse matinée ?

-Tu as tout compris ! je veux tellement aller au bal de ce soir !

-Attends… tu m'avais assuré que tu n'irais pas à ce truc de guindés, pour reprendre tes termes !

-Je me réserve le droit de changer d'avis ! aide-moi, s'il te plaît…Hannah et Eloise ne comprennent pas ce que ça représente pour moi… »

Padma rendit les armes :

« Est-ce que tu sais quelle robe tu veux ?

-Elle sera majestueuse et impériale ; elle me rendra époustouflante et personne, non, personne ne me résistera ! ».

L'ardeur de Susan inquiéta un peu Padma, mais elle la mit sur le compte de l'excitation qui avait maintes fois troublé la cervelle de sa sœur, Parvati, à quelques heures de pareil événement.

* * *

_(Hannah)_

Si, dans mes rêves, je m'étais parfois imaginée en compagnie de Blaise le jour de la Saint-Valentin, ce n'était pas dans ces conditions.

En le voyant arriver avec Seamus, j'aurais aimé plongé dans le loch pour ne pas en ressortir. Malheureusement, les branchies n'étaient pas inclues dans le package de la petite sirène du 14 février.

Son visage ne trahit aucune émotion. Il en a de la chance, parce que tous ces événements sont loin de me laisser de marbre.

* * *

-_Note de l'auteur:_

_-un feedback est toujours apprécié! questions, reproches, allez y!_

-BAM! étant plus ou moins divisé en deux parties (dans mes notes), et on approche de la fin de la première partie, certains événements arriveront plus "tôt" que prévu, voilà, cela expliquera pourquoi certaines intrigues seront résolues plus rapidement (j'espère).

-vers Noel, j'ai posé sur livejournal la question suivante (à laquelle une seule personne a répondu, merci à elle ^^)

**_Pour les lecteurs de BAM_**, je me demandais si, sachant que c'est Noel et que cela commence à faire longtemps que cette histoire a commencé (sans que beaucoup de choses aient changé, hélas! mais c'est dur de mettre à jour tous les mois!), un petit bonus de Noel leur ferait plaisir. Comme Noel n'est pas à l'ordre du jour à l'époque de la fic, ce bonus serait sous la forme d'un "flash-forward", se déroulant quatre ou cinq ans après la fin officielle de BAM, à l'époque de Noel- avec des spoilers sur la vie de nos héroines, l'apparition de nouveaux personnages pas encore rencontrés.. même si je ferais des efforts pour rester aussi vague que possible pour ne pas "tout" révéler.

Dans le plan de cette fic, j'ai prévu (même si on en est loin) d'ajouter une série de vignettes (9 environ) donnant des aperçus de la vie de nos héroines dans les quelques années suivant la fin de leurs aventures. Je vous rassure, je ne compte pas en faire une saga, mais l'idée est de nouer les derniers fils de l'intrigue dans ces vignettes. Le petit bonus de Noel se situerait chronologiquement au niveau de la 4ème/ 5ème vignette.

Ma **question**: ce "bonus" vous intéresserait-il, ou préférez-vous éviter tout "flash-forward" qui pourrait vous gâcher la surprise (même sachant que je ferai des efforts pour laisser planer le doute)?

Sachant que j'ai pris des notes pour une parenthèse fluff et très "Noel", la proposition tient toujours pour les impatients (le temps du BAM n'est pas notre temps!). C'est comme vous voulez, je peux insérer ça dans les coulisses du BAM pour ceux qui veulent éviter tout gros spoiler.


	26. Il était une fois la Saint Valentin P2

Un très grand merci aux revieweurs du chapitre 25 : **Dong d'Esperluette, brubru86, chloe, Henrietta, Cassis, Noriane, Niris, morvoren, Alixe, Changeling266, A Smiling Cat, nobuta, Hypathie, Endless77, Erylis, titemaya, LaLouisaBlack, Eliane62, Sellesta, enoa2, Basmoka, analaura, Dumbar, perrinette & Maelys **!

Quand je n'ai pas le moral, vous m'encouragez vraiment à continuer merci beaucoup ! (et j'espère que je n'ai oublié personne). Je poste les RAR dès que possible !

Chapitre non betalu, donc toutes les coquilles m'appartiennent ^^

On m'a réclamé un _**résumé**_ de l'épisode précédent, donc je me lance : Hannah a rompu avec Blaise pour le protéger des LDP, Eloïse croit avoir reconnu un ancien ennemi, le plus cher désir d'Adrian Pucey semble être la délicieuse Cho Chang, au grand dam de Susan, Adrian quitte la colocation le temps d'un semestre passé en France (ce qui ne l'empêchera pas de revenir dire bonjour de temps en temps), et la visite d'un Château romantique s'est soldé par un enchantement taquin qui a transformé Hannah en sirène, Eloïse en Belle au Bois Dormant, et Susan en… ? (il y a débat).

* * *

_(Hannah)_

J'ai froid. Je grelotte, je claque des dents…et mes collègues sont des imbéciles.

-Euh…Tu as essayé un _Finite Incantatem_ ? a été la première question cohérente posée par Blaise à Seamus.

Que ma métamorphose l'ait laissé sans voix pendant quelques minutes (précieuses minutes pour l'infortunée qui séjourne dans un lac écossais…), je puis le comprendre, sinon l'excuser.

Mais Seamus, vexé qu'on lui pose cette question- car naturellement, un _Finite Incantatem_ a été sa première réaction pour me désensorceler, ce qui est le B.A BA de tout Auror digne de ce nom-, a entamé une controverse palpitante avec Blaise sur les contre-sortilèges existants.

Bien que touchée par les efforts des deux garçons à se remémorer l'ensemble des contre-sorts enseignés par le Professeur Flitwick au cours de leurs sept années d'études à Poudlard, j'aimerais leur demander de revoir leurs priorités.

Comme me sortir de ce loch avant que je ne décède d'hypothermie avancée !

Cependant, ayant perdu ma voix, je me résigne à agiter les bras. Confus, les deux garçons stoppent net. Blaise pointe sa baguette dans ma direction et lance d'une voix claire :

« _Accio _Hannah Abbot ! »

Une force invisible m'extrait de l'eau. J'en jaillis telle une fusée dotée d'un moteur à propulsion, fonçant droit sur Blaise. A son crédit, il m'attrape au passage, mais l'élan qui m'entraîne le fait basculer à la renverse. Il heurte le sol, ses bras refermés sur moi.

Nous sommes dans une position compromettante. Non, ce n'est pas seulement dû au fait qu'il est étendu de tout son long par terre, ses bras encerclant toujours ma taille, ses yeux dans les miens (je suis d'ailleurs rassurée qu'il n'ait pas perdu connaissance lorsque sa tête a heurté le sol. Il en sera quitte pour une bosse), que je suis juste au dessus de lui, et que le moment _(ainsi _que chaque fibre de mon être)me commandent de l'embrasser.

J'ai perdu ma queue de poisson. Avant de me réjouir trop vite, oui j'ai retrouvé mes jambes, oui je suis soulagée d'être redevenue une bipède, mais…

Mes vêtements ne sont pas revenus. Seul rayon de soleil, cette malédiction, dotée d'un curieux sens de l'humour, a pris pitié de moi. Enfin, pitié…c'est vite dit. Des algues et des coquillages placés à des endroits stratégiques, loin, très loin de me recouvrir entièrement, laissant des interstices qui en laissent encore trop deviner à mon goût… _(et ne me dites pas qu'il s'agit d'un souvenir du loch, parce que l'Ecosse n'a jamais été réputée pour ses coquilles Saint Jacques, que je sache) _(**1).**

-Donnez-moi quelque chose pour me couvrir ! Et fermez les yeux ! aboyé-je.

Seul hic : ma voix est restée quelque part dans les limbes, avec mes habits. On dirait que la malédiction n'est pas encore tout à fait levée.

La journée va être longue.

* * *

_(narrateur omniscient)_

-Cette histoire de B.A.M. m'intrigue…Ton idée de « simple farce » ne tient pas la route. Ecoute, pourquoi projeter ce sigle à la vue de tous, en ayant la garantie d'avoir une publicité folle en retour- il s'agit du bal de la Victoire, tout de même !- sans que qui que ce soit, organisation malveillante ou simple farceur, ne revendique cet acte par la suite ? Et d'abord, pourquoi « B.A.M » ? Pourquoi ces lettres, qui ne signifient rien ?

-Pourquoi pas ? contredit mollement, pour la forme, Dean Thomas, qui se demandait ce qu'il était venu faire dans cette galère. A l'origine, un peu désœuvré en cette St Valentin, il était passé dans les locaux du Chicaneur pour offrir, en toute amitié, un petit bouquet à Luna Lovegood, dont il s'était rapproché pendant la guerre. Cette dernière étant partie, ayant un rendez-vous galant (ce qui donna de l'espoir à Dean, cœur solitaire depuis trop longtemps : chacun pouvait trouver sa chacune. Mais si !), Dean s'était rabattu sur Zacharias Smith, qui faisait des heures supplémentaires. Et voilà comment il se retrouvait auditeur captif de théories capillotractées.

Distraitement, il tourna les pages du numéro spécial St Valentin du _Chicaneur_, s'arrêtant à un test prometteur : **« enfilez la paire de lunettes offerte avec ce numéro, et déchiffrez les empreintes de Doxy laissées dans la neige **_**(photographiées cet hiver en Antarctique, courtoisie de notre correspondant Newt Scamander) **_**pour découvrir les trois premières lettres du prénom de la prochaine personne qui fera battre votre cœur ! ».**

-Tu as fait le test, Zacharias ?

-Cette arnaque ? Non merci.

-On ne sait jamais…

Sans mot dire, Zacharias se leva et pointa la suite de l'article, écrite en caractères plus petits : **Taux de fiabilité : de 67 à 100%. Attention, ce test ne garantit en rien la réciprocité de vos sentiments pour la personne désignée. De même, la personne en question n'est pas nécessairement votre âme sœur. En tenant compte de ces indications, merci de ne pas envoyer de Beuglantes. Cordialement, la rédaction du Chicaneur.**

Dean s'empara des lunettes :

-Je crois entendre les mises en garde de Trelawney : « la divination n'est pas une science exacte, le troisième œil ne voit pas sur commande ». Bah, je me lance !

Tenant le magazine à bout de bras, il énonça :

-O…Attends, c'est un G ou un O ?

Il pencha la tête sur le côté, tourna le journal :

-Mince, ces empreintes ont bougé !

Dean reposa les lunettes.

-Mine de rien, ces empreintes étaient en forme de lettres. Mais comme les miennes se sont mélangées, j'ai une petite anagramme à déchiffrer. L'anagramme de « sac », qui pourrait être le début d'un prénom.

Poussant un soupir de martyr, Zacharias chaussa les lunettes, jeta un rapide coup d'œil au magazine, reposa le tout avec exaspération :

-Ridicule. On ne distingue absolument rien.

Pas dupe de ce manège, Dean le questionna :

-Alors ?

-« Poursuivre en justice ». Prometteur, n'est-ce pas ? **(2)** De toute façon, ce n'est vraiment pas à prendre au sérieux.

-Tout à fait, renchérit Dean. Ce sont des trucs de fille…

-Le lectorat féminin peut s'amuser à faire ce genre de tests…

-Pas nous !

-Non, pas nous !

-Seamus m'a demandé d'aller récupérer pour lui un hibou qui doit lui parvenir aujourd'hui, au QG des Aurors, ça te dirait de m'accompagner ? A moins que tu n'aies quelque chose de prévu.

-Non, c'est bon, dit Zacharias en se levant. Que fait Finnigan pour ne pas récupérer son courrier ?

-Il s'occupe d'Hannah avec Zabini. Il y aurait eu un incident- un sortilège qui aurait mal tourné. Seamus était un peu incohérent dans ses propos- il était question de coquillages et de nageoires…

* * *

_(Susan)_

A déjeuner, je fais part de mon intention de me rendre au Bal de la St Valentin, qui se tient ce soir.

–Tu en es sûre ? N'as-tu pas toujours dit qu'il n'y avait rien de romantique dans ces soirées formelles dont le seul but est d'assurer l'endogamie entre vieilles familles sorcières ?

-Archie, ne tourmente pas ma fille ! Oh, Susan chérie, je suis si heureuse que tu te décides à perpétuer les traditions familiales !

Ma mère prend une expression alarmée :

-Tu ne t'y rendras pas dans l'une de tes tenues….excentriques, j'espère ? Tu ne nous feras pas cela ? Je perdrai la face devant Mrs. Greengrass, et Mrs. Parkinson, et ta tante Margaret m'en rabâchera les oreilles à chaque réunion de famille !

-J'ai déjà acheté ma robe. Chez Tissard et Brodette. Suffisamment huppé pour ce bal, n'est-ce pas, Maman ?

-Mais comment l'as-tu payée ? s'exclame Papa. Ces modèles coûtent un bras ! Chez Madame Guipure, tu peux trouver des robes tout à fait convenables sans te ruiner pour autant…

-Ne dis pas de bêtises, Archie ! Tissard & Brodette, c'est le minimum pour paraître sans déchoir. Pour une fois, Susan a eu le sens des convenances. Son travail au Ministère est bien payé, et comme tous les Bones qui y ont fait carrière, elle est assurée d'y rester pour les trente prochaines années. Elle peut se permettre cette petite folie.

Je laisse mes parents se chamailler, décline l'offre de Maman de m'aider pour ma coiffure, et monte dans ma chambre avec la ferme intention de devenir méconnaissable, ce soir. Pour tout dire, je me sens déjà….différente.

Comment me qualifie-t-on, d'ordinaire ? Ah, oui. Je suis « mignonne ». Je vous en donnerais, des « mignonnes ». Ce soir, je serai une femme fatale…venimeuse…

Je redresse les épaules, lève le menton. Je descends de la lignée des Bones. Cette fois, je ne serai pas la risée de ma famille.

Je vais leur révéler à tous…_qui_ je peux être.

Le miroir reflète le port de tête hautain d'une reine.

_Miroir, mon beau miroir_

_Qui sera la plus belle ce soir ?_

* * *

_(narrateur omniscient)_

-Je n'ai rien de rien à faire aujourd'hui, se lamenta Dean. Aucune distraction en perspective…J'étais prêt à aller voir une exposition sur les Fondateurs, mais elle a été suspendue. Officiellement, par manque de pièces à présenter au public- certains collectionneurs privés, qui avaient initialement accepté de prêter des œuvres, se seraient rétractés au dernier moment, pour des questions de sécurité. Mais je me suis laissé dire que l'un de ces collectionneurs avait été victime d'un cambriolage, ce qui n'a pas encouragé les autres à sortir leurs précieux objets hors de leur coffre-fort.

-Tu as demandé à être sur l'enquête ?

-Non. Les LDP sont déjà sur l'affaire.

Ceci attira l'attention de Zacharias :

-Les LDP ? Dérangés pour un simple vol ?

-C'était une pièce de valeur ? hasarda Dean.

-Tu es Auror, et tu ne te poses pas de questions ? lâcha Zacharias, incrédule.

Dean eut un instant d'hésitation :

-Je n'ai pas toujours voulu être Auror. Après la guerre, j'étais un peu paumé…Seamus voulait passer le concours des Aurors…c'était la voie la plus logique à prendre…La plus facile aussi. Tous mes amis étaient en Angleterre, ma famille aussi, qui m'avait manqué.

-Tu aurais voulu partir ?

-Oublie ça….C'est idiot, marmonna Dean.

-Où ? s'obstina Zacharias.

-En France, admit Dean, comme à regret. Etudier le dessin.

-Il est encore temps.

-Seamus ne comprendrait pas. On s'est engagés ensemble, et puis, la France, ce n'est pour lui qu'un pays de mangeurs de grenouilles.

Tout en parlant, il se dirigea jusqu'au bureau de Seamus, sur lequel était déposé un parchemin. Il le déplia, hocha la tête :

-Les informations qu'il attendait sont arrivées. C'est le nom d'un type qui a travaillé pour les dragées de Bertie Crochue, embauché et reparti quelques semaines avant que les intoxications alimentaires ne commencent. Peut-être une fausse piste, mais il s'occupait de potions qui entrent dans la composition des confiseries, d'après Seamus.

-Il aurait pu les saboter ?

-Oui, mais pourquoi ? repartit Dean, dubitatif. Enfin, à Seamus de voir s'il compte rechercher ce Mr. Oote. Don Rhett Oote.

Il fronça les sourcils :

-Ce nom me chiffonne…il y a quelque chose…

-Oui ?

-Non, je n'arrive pas à mettre le doigt dessus. Tant pis.

* * *

_(Eloïse)_

Mon réveil sonne.

Il sonne, sonne…mais je ne parviens pas à bouger un seul muscle. Ni même à ouvrir mes yeux.

Soudain, alors que mes paupières sont toujours closes, une porte apparaît. Oui, je suis toujours dans ma tête, et parfaitement consciente de la non-matérialité de cette porte (de son existence purement virtuelle, en fait), mais quelque chose me dit que je vais rester bloquée si je ne l'ouvre pas.

J'ai peur de tourner la poignée.

Ridicule ! Je ne vais pas avoir peur d'une porte qui n'existe même pas !

Sauf que ce n'est pas cette porte que je redoute. _C'est ce qui se trouve derrière qui m'inquiète_…

Je me force à m'approcher, en dépit d'une crainte irrationnelle qui va croissant.

Non. Non.

Je me retourne et m'éloigne de plus en plus vite, de plus en plus loin…quand le sol se dérobe sous mes pieds, et que je tombe, tombe, tombe dans un vide sidéral.

L'atterrissage est brutal. D'autant plus incongru que je me retrouve dans un endroit qui n'a rien d'effrayant. Un modèle de salon, on ne peut plus cozy avec ses meubles chippendale de style rococo et sa tapisserie aux tons pastels. Un lieu rassurant, en somme.

Pourtant, j'ai la gorge nouée. Sur le tapis, les débris d'une théière en morceaux, que l'on n'a pas pris le temps de ramasser.

-Gran, je ne l'ai pas fait exprès, je le jure… C'est arrivé tout seul…

-Ne t'approche pas de nous !

La voix de la vieille femme est stridente. J'entends la peur, le dégoût.

-Gran…

-Tu n'es pas ma petite fille !

Elle serre contre elle un petit garçon- mon cousin, qui n'ose plus tirer mes tresses, à présent qu'il a vu ce dont j'étais capable dans un moment de colère (la théière a implosé, tout près de lui)-, comme pour le protéger. Le protéger de moi.

Etrange comme je pensais avoir oublié son visage et ses mots. Des années passées à refouler cet instant, à mettre les actions de ma grand-mère sur le compte de la peur et de l'ignorance.

J'avais oublié à quel point cela faisait mal, d'être rejetée par quelqu'un que l'on aimait.

Ma vue se trouble- ces larmes ne m'appartiennent pas, elles devraient appartenir à cette fillette d'une autre vie, qui ignorait ce qu'elle était, qui avait peur de ne jamais trouver quelqu'un comme elle, ou plus simplement, quelqu'un à qui confier son secret.

-Va- t'en ! répète-t-elle.

Depuis, ma mère et moi avons déménagé, et elle n'a jamais cherché à nous revoir.

Rien de tout cela n'est censé m'atteindre à présent. De l'eau a coulé sous les ponts.

Cela faisait mal d'être rejetée…_Cela fait mal, encore_.

* * *

_(Hannah)_

Blaise et Seamus sont parvenus à transfigurer quelques vêtements pour moi-une robe blanche à pois noirs et un châle vert dans lequel je me suis emmitouflée. Mes cheveux, encore humides, tombent en paquets raides sur mes épaules. Bref, j'ai l'aspect d'une rescapée du radeau de la Méduse. Rien ne me ferait plus plaisir en ce moment que de rentrer chez moi et de me mettre au lit, entourée de bouillottes.

Toutefois, il me faut d'abord retrouver ma voix et annuler les effets encore inconnus de cette malédiction sur mes amies. Sur un bout de parchemin, je griffonne furieusement l'historique de ma transformation, mes soupçons quant à leur origine, mon inquiétude pour ce que j'ai pu entrevoir de l'état d'Eloïse et de Susan.

En écrivant le nom de Susan, ma plume crève le parchemin. Quand tout ce chambardement aura cessé, qu'elle ne croit pas s'en tirer aussi facilement.

Seamus lève les mains en guise d'apaisement :

-Je vais voir ce qui se passe avec Susan et Eloïse. D'après ce que tu as écris, la situation n'est pas si critique que ça. Cela a tout d'un ensorcellement aux effets temporaires et bénins.

Bénins ? Je couve peut-être une bronchite, j'ai perdu ma voix, sans compter l'humiliation…

-Essaie de joindre Padma, elle dispose peut-être d'informations. Et n'oublions pas Zacharias- il a visité ce château avec vous, non ?

J'opine du chef. Décidément, Blaise pense à tout- si Malédiction il y a, Zacharias a pu y être y exposé également.

-Hannah et moi, nous allons rendre une petite visite à cette Mrs. Bennet.

* * *

(_narrateur omniscient)_

_Mille questions se pressèrent dans son esprit au cours des jours qui suivirent leur brève et mystérieuse rencontre. Qui était cet homme ? Qui donc se cachait sous le masque ? Pourquoi ne lui avait-il pas montré son visage ? Dissimulait-il un bouton ou un physique disgracieux ? Recherchait-il l'anonymat ? Menait-il une double vie ? Ou tout simplement, s'était-il contenté de suivre le thème de la soirée « Bal masqué » ?_

_Bref, Selina tournait en rond et désespérait de jamais le revoir._

Réalisant soudain qu'on cherchait à se connecter à son réseau de Cheminette, Padma Patil se leva du canapé pour prendre la communication- non sans glisser_ Sous le masque, _de Fifi la Folle _**(3) **_sous les coussins au préalable.

Une tête familière apparut, yeux clairs malicieux et taches de rousseur.

-Seamus ?

-Salut, Padma. Tu as vu Susan récemment ?

-Oui, pourquoi la cherches-tu ? Un problème?

-Rien de bien méchant, la rassura Seamus. Est-ce que Susan t'a paru dans son état normal ?

-Oui. Elle était assez excitée à l'idée d'assister à un bal…

-Un bal, la coupa Seamus. Tu connais l'endroit où il va se dérouler ?

-Seamus Finnigan, tu vas me dire de quoi il retourne !

Seamus hésita, puis cracha le morceau. Après tout, plus on était de fous…

* * *

_(Susan)_

Comprennent-ils, tous, ce que cela signifie d'être une Bones ? Ma famille n'a jamais rejeté les moldus, mais elle n'en demeure pas moins un clan de Sangs-Purs, avec ses traditions et ses attentes. J'ai un rang à tenir. Soit je possède un talent propre, et je me distingue dans ma carrière, comme l'a fait Tante Amelia- la seule qui croyait vraiment en moi et m'encourageait à viser plus haut que ce que l'on me proposait-, soit, à l'instar de la plupart des femmes de ma famille, je fais ce que l'on appelle « un beau mariage ». Conception archaïque et révoltante pour Hannah et Eloïse, qui ont maintes fois critiqué l'idée qu'un mariage arrangé puisse perdurer dans notre société. Je n'ai pas encore osé leur dire que ces usages ne sont pas que l'apanage des sympathisants Mangemorts, mais le lot de nombreuses familles de Sangs-Purs.

Soyez un peu réalistes : le monde est vaste. Or, les Sangs-Purs se vantent de pouvoir remonter jusqu'au Moyen-Age à leurs ancêtres sorciers, sans « accident » survenu entre-temps. Sans mélange avec des moldus, ou des sorciers ne pouvant retracer aussi loin leur lignage.

Croyez-vous qu'on puisse ainsi passer plusieurs siècles entre soi, sans calcul ?

Cela ne saute pas forcément aux yeux, comme dans les familles les plus rigoristes- et extrémistes- : Malfoy, Lestrange et compagnie, par exemple. Mais cela consiste en une multitude de détails plus subtils. Nous sommes l'élite de la société sorcière. Plus la famille est ancienne, plus elle a de lien avec le pouvoir en place- et plus il est difficile de l'en déloger. Si l'envie me prenait de siéger au Magenmagot- « un vrai panier de crabes », m'avait confié Tante Amelia-, il me suffirait, une fois mes vingt et un ans passés, d'invoquer mon droit de succession : une place est réservée d'office à tout représentant de ma famille. Privilège réservé à une poignée de familles Sangs-Purs. Pour les autres, il fait être « coopté » par ses pairs : résultat, une majorité de Sangs-Purs, quelques sangs-mêlés pour faire bonne mesure, et pas encore de sorciers issus de moldus.

Non qu'il soit interdit de s'associer à eux : combien de proches de ma famille n'ai-je pas entendus évoquer avec un amusement teinté de condescendance leurs amis sang-mêlés ou pire, issus de moldus, commettant impair sur impair ? Ils n'étaient tout simplement pas de notre monde, ils ignoraient nos usages, et –mais on le chuchotait, de crainte d'être taxés de sympathie pour les idéaux de Voldemort - leur magie était différente de la nôtre. Maladroite, incomplète ….

En dépit de nombreux travaux sur la question, la nature de la magie demeure insaisissable. Et l'idée que la magie se transmet de génération en génération, intensifiée par la magie de toute la lignée pour se concentrer dans chaque descendant, est toujours aussi répandue chez certains d'entre nous.

Pour en revenir au mariage, je ne prétends pas que ces unions sont dénuées de tout sentiment. Mais elles sont toujours, en filigrane, sous-tendues par la notion qu'au-delà de l'union de deux individus, il est question de l'alliance de deux familles. Or, au niveau de ma génération, il ne reste plus que Lucinda et moi. Mes cousins portaient l'espoir de la famille : brillants, sportifs, tout leur avait réussi. Je ne peux plus me cacher derrière eux. Je n'ai pas le droit à l'erreur. Etre « juste Susan » ne suffit pas.

Ce soir, je serai enfin une Bones.

* * *

_(Hannah)_

Mrs. Bennet ne se départ pas de son sourire paisible alors que Blaise lui expose notre situation et nos soupçons.

-Vous avez vu juste. Il est fort probable que cette année, l'Enchantement vous a choisies, vous et vos amies.

Enchantement ? Oserai-je dire que ces dernières heures sont loin de m'avoir enchantée ?

-Quel est le but de cet « enchantement », et quels sont ses effets ? questionne Blaise, très pratique.

-Vous le devinez sans peine. Mademoiselle et ses amies ont perdu foi en l'amour.

Je proteste ! Il y a eu erreur de casting !

-C'est un enchantement quelque peu taquin, je vous le concède. Chaque année, il se renouvelle avec des thèmes différents. Une fois, il s'est attaqué à Miss Dagworth et à Mr. Granger, héritiers de deux familles rivales dans le domaine des potions. Une situation quasi-shakespearienne. Tous deux ont visité notre Château, quelques jours avant la Saint-Valentin où, emportés par la passion, ils ont écrit des lettres déchirantes à leurs parents avant de s'empoisonner.

Je sursaute; quant à Blaise, il interroge d'une voix étouffée :

-Je vous demande pardon ?

Mrs. Bennet perçoit notre trouble :

-Oh, rassurez-vous ! Ils ne se sont pas administrés de poison en quantité suffisante, et venant d'une famille d'apothicaires, n'ont eu aucun mal à se procurer des antidotes. Cet enchantement est un vilain petit farceur, mais l'issue de ses tours n'est jamais tragique !

-Quand s'achèvera-t-il ?

-Voyez- vous, il faut comprendre le but de l'Enchantement. Il ne vous donnera pas le nom de votre âme sœur, ne vous rendra pas irrésistible aux yeux du monde…mais il cherchera à vous faire prendre conscience de ce qui vous empêche d'être heureux en amour.

Le regard lointain, Mrs. Bennet poursuivit :

-Nos pires ennemis sont en nous-mêmes. L'enchantement sera levé lorsque vous aurez compris la leçon- libres à vous de la mettre en pratique par la suite ! Hélas, souvent nos bonnes résolutions ne durent qu'un temps et le naturel revient au galop.

Donc la clé…est de comprendre ce qui nous empêche d'avoir une vie sentimentale épanouie (ou dans certains cas, une vie sentimentale tout court) ?

Nous ne sommes pas sorties de l'auberge. D'abord parce qu'il faut savoir ce que l'on cherche, ensuite parce qu'il faut vouloir le chercher (Eloïse n'est pas tirée d'affaire), enfin, parce que si Susan avait trouvé cette « clé » toute seule, elle l'aurait utilisée depuis belle lurette.

Blaise exprime mes inquiétudes :

-Mais cela peut prendre beaucoup de temps !

-En effet, c'est pour cette raison qu'en règle générale, tout revient à la normale dans les vingt-quatre heures.

Demain, tout sera rentré dans l'ordre. Bon. Je peux vivre avec ça.

-Toutefois, je dois vous prévenir qu'au fil de la journée, les effets de l'enchantement deviennent de plus en plus difficiles à supporter. Dans certains cas, être confronté à ses propres failles se révèle douloureux. De plus, l'ensorcellement peut modifier le comportement habituel de la personne.

-Mais Hannah a conservé sa lucidité, elle, proteste Blaise.

Merci de l'avoir remarqué.

Le sourire de Mrs. Bennet est teinté d'espièglerie :

-Votre cas est intéressant, Miss Abbot. L'enchantement a été pratiquement levé. D'après les détails que vous m'avez donnés, vous avez retrouvé forme humaine lorsque vous avez été en contact avec Mr. Zabini ?

Je n'aime pas du tout la tournure que prend son explication.

-Si le thème de l'enchantement est bien « conte de fées », alors je pense que la conclusion va de soi. Si vos amies ont la chance d'entrer en contact avec un cœur sincère comme Mr. Zabini, alors l'enchantement sera levé plus tôt que prévu. Quoique je ne sois pas certaine que ceci soit forcément une bonne chose, car il vaut mieux pour le long terme avoir compris la leçon…

Je la coupe en désignant ma gorge :

-Votre voix ? J'imagine que symboliquement, vous n'osez pas dire certaines choses, et que cela nuit à vos relations avec Mr. Zabini.

Mais qui lui a demandé son avis, à celle-là ?

* * *

_(narrateur omniscient)_

Mrs. Bennet ouvrait à Blaise Zabini des perspectives nouvelles. Malheureusement, il lui faudrait se pencher sur ces révélations un peu plus tard- il y avait d'autres « enchantements » à lever.

Quelques minutes plus tard, tout un petit groupe se retrouvait au manoir Zabini. Padma et Dean, parce qu'ils n'avaient rien de mieux à faire Seamus, par curiosité (après Hannah en sirène, il brûlait d'envie de connaître les avatars de ses amies) Zacharias, car légèrement inquiet pour Eloïse (mais aussi pour satisfaire sa curiosité).

Une fois constaté que Zacharias avait été épargné par l'enchantement (« Tu n'éprouves pas le désir maladif de te rendre à un bal ? Aucune apparition de plumes ou d'écailles sur ton corps ? »), une fois les taquineries estompées (« Alors comme ça, tu n'as pas perdu foi en l'Amour en dépit de tes mésaventures ? »), un plan de bataille s'esquissa.

-Impossible d'accéder à l'appartement d'Eloïse par le réseau de Cheminettes. Ils ne l'ont pas laissé ouvert pour nous aujourd'hui, confirma Padma.

-Oliver est parti pour la journée- il nous l'a dit lors de notre dernière partie de Quidditch ensemble, ajouta Dean.

-Il n'y a plus qu'à attendre son retour, conclut Blaise. Aux dernières nouvelles, elle dormait, donc pas d'inquiétude particulière à avoir. Par contre, Susan ne semblait pas dans son état normal, d'après Padma.

-Il nous faut aller au Bal pour l'intercepter, suggéra Dean.

-Mais vous n'avez pas d'invitations, lança une voix dédaigneuse.

Draco Malfoy, nez en l'air et bras croisés, était la dernière chose que Blaise voulait voir en temps de crise.

-Ils ne m'ont même pas invités_, moi,_ alors vous !

-C'est un événement exclusif ? hasarda Dean. On ne peut pas…acheter des tickets ?

Draco ouvrit la bouche, mais Zacharias répondit avant lui :

-On ne peut entrer que sur cartons d'invitation, et on ne se qualifie en tant qu'invités que si l'on est Sang-Pur, riche, ou apparenté à un sorcier célèbre. On y croise des gens prétentieux, armés de leurs arbres généalogiques, et l'ambiance y est détestable. C'est ce qu'on m'a dit, ajouta-t-il pour le compte de l'assemblée qui le fixait médusée.

-Et sans Malfoy cette année, c'est un événement dépassé, le comble de la ringardise. Sans intérêt ! ponctua Draco.

-J'ai un carton d'invitation, dit Blaise, ignorant le reniflement malfoyen qui accueillit cette révélation. C'est contrariant- seul, il me sera difficile de trouver rapidement Susan.

-Nous t'attendrons dehors, comme soutien moral, promit Seamus.

* * *

_(__Eloïse)_

Autre souvenir. Le Chemin de Traverse.

J'ai onze ans et ma mère m'accompagne, émerveillée par les objets ensorcelés, les étranges animaux de compagnie, les vêtements de la plupart des sorciers que nous croisons.

-Viens voir, chérie ! s'écrie-t-elle. Cette plume _écrit toute seule !_

Je cours la rejoindre, comme dans un rêve.

C'est un rêve depuis que le hibou est entré dans notre appartement et a déposé une lettre qui m'invite à Poudlard, un rêve depuis que je sais que je ne suis pas seule et que je ne le serai plus jamais (et j'aurais apprécié le savoir avant), un rêve depuis que ma mère a laissé éclater son soulagement- elle aussi avait peur, non de moi, mais peur pour moi. Sa fille appartient à un monde magique, il y a une place pour elle, quelque part.

-Sangs-de-Bourbe.

La voix est basse, sifflante et menaçante. Je l'entends distinctement, mais je ne parviens pas à identifier le sorcier qui a prononcé ces mots. Mais je sens, je sais qu'il visait ma mère et moi.

Soudain, j'ai peur. J'ignore ce que ces mots signifient, mais la malveillance qu'ils contiennent me touche. C'est la première fois que j'envisage la possibilité que ce monde merveilleux ne m'accepte pas inconditionnellement.

-Chérie, ça ne va pas ?

Ma mère a délaissé la contemplation d'un jeu d'échecs (avec des pièces qui se décapitent mutuellement) et scrute mes traits. Son sourire s'efface lentement…

-Juste remuée. Je ne sais pas où donner de la tête !

-Tu t'habitueras vite, j'en suis sûre.

Son sourire est revenu. Sa petite fille va s'intégrer à ce monde étrange.

C'est un monde merveilleux et j'y ai trouvé ma place, c'est tout ce qu'elle doit savoir. C'est mon mantra lorsque je lui écris de Poudlard- je ne parle pas de Voldemort, des Mangemorts, ni même d'Harry Potter. En seconde année, je ne lui parle pas de cet énorme serpent qui s'attaque aux élèves comme moi.

A la fin de la sixième année, le professeur McGonagall écrit aux parents pour les informer du meurtre d'Albus Dumbledore, et en rentrant chez moi, je ne peux plus échapper aux questions de ma mère.

Je ne peux plus lui mentir, car la guerre a repris et elle est potentiellement en danger.

-Pourquoi ne m'as-tu rien dit ? finit-elle par demander, après que sa colère se soit apaisée.

-Je ne voulais pas que tu te fasses du souci pour moi. Tu étais heureuse…

_Parce que pour moi, aimer, c'est rendre ses proches heureux et leur éviter les soucis, à commencer par les siens. _

* * *

_(narrateur omniscient)_

-Si le thème est « conte de fées » et qu'Eloïse est la Belle au Bois dormant, alors elle ne s'éveillera que lorsque quelqu'un l'embrassera ? questionna Padma.

-Tout le monde n'a pas un Blaise Zabini à disposition, rétorqua Seamus. Sinon, tout rentre à la normale demain, non ? Je ne vois pas ce qui pourrait mal se passer.

-Je ne sais pas ...Susan m'a fait un peu peur, ce matin.

-Tu as peur de Cendrillon, maintenant ? plaisanta Dean.

-Je ne crois pas que le conte de Susan soit Cendrillon. Hannah l'a vue parler à son Miroir. Je mise sur Blanche-Neige, déclara Padma.

-Mais il y a un Bal, comme dans Cendrillon, contra Seamus. Tu veux parier ?

Il s'arrêta subitement, les yeux brillants.

-C'est que c'est une chouette idée, ça. Cela ajoute du piment aux événements. Je prends les paris !

Dean était réticent :

-Parier sur nos amis ?

-Ils n'en sauront rien…

-5 Gallons sur Cendrillon ! Le complexe d'infériorité que nourrit cette Poufsouffle est évident, articula Draco, nonchalamment étendu sur un sofa.

-2 Gallons sur Blanche-Neige ! riposta Padma.

-On mise sur l'outsider, taquina Seamus. Dean ?

-Je me laisse tenter. 1 Gallon sur Cendrillon.

-Où est Zacharias ? Tant pis, je ferme les paris à partir de maintenant, décréta le bookmaker.

Padma se sentait encore un brin coupable de jouer sur la situation de son amie, mais c'était la première et la dernière fois, promis juré.

(La première fois, certes. La dernière, loin de là. Le jour où elle accepta de tenir le pari spontané de Seamus sur l'issue de la cérémonie de mariage de Susan, Padma enterra définitivement tous ses scrupules). **(4)**

* * *

_(Hannah)_

Padma, Dean, Seamus, Draco et mon humble personne patientons devant le bâtiment où se tient le Bal (je l'avoue, c'est humiliant de battre le pavé en attendant que Blaise nous revienne avec Susan).

-Zacharias ?

Le ton de Padma est incrédule, mais je ne peux l'en blâmer. Je suis bouche bée (et mes cordes vocales eussent-elles fonctionné, je n'aurais pu prononcer un seul mot) devant…

Zacharias Smith en tenue de bal, ses cheveux blonds rétifs au peigne momentanément domptés, et même s'il ne se meut pas dans son costume avec la grâce féline de Blaise (mais je suis partiale), il a fait un effort, indéniablement.

Le premier à reprendre ses esprits est Seamus :

-Tu va au Bal ?

-Il ne s'est pas habillé comme ça pour le plaisir ! riposte Padma. En revanche, comment comptes-tu t'y prendre pour entrer sans carton d'invitation ?

Silence quand Zacharias nous montre un rectangle crème aux entrelacs dorés. Puis :

-A qui l'as-tu volé ? (Draco)

-Comment te l'es-tu procuré ? (Padma)

-De la façon la plus simple qui soit, répondit Zacharias sans s'attarder sur les détails. Bon, je dois y aller.

Un brouhaha de « comment ? pourquoi ? », auquel il daigne répondre :

- Après Hannah qui nous joue les carpes, je n'allais tout de même pas manquer les effets de l'Enchantement sur Susan ! Qui sait, avec un peu de chance, Bones se sera métamorphosée en langoustine.

* * *

_(Susan)_

-Miss Bones, m'accorderez-vous cette danse ?

J'ai entendu cette phrase une demi-douzaine de fois (prononcée par de multiples sorciers).

J'accepte comme ceux qui l'ont précédé, mon cavalier glisse des compliments sur ma tenue et s'enquiert de ma parentèle (phase 1), puis entreprend de faire son propre éloge, mentionnant négligemment sa brillante situation sociale et ses espérances (phase deux).

Ce qui signifie qu'il m'ajoute à sa liste mentale de compagne potentielle. Inutile de dire qu'au cours de mes expériences antérieures, je n'avais jamais été jugée digne des efforts déployés lors de la phase 2.

Lucinda et d'autres sorcières me lancent des regards outrés, parallèles parfait de l'admiration que je suscite chez leurs cavaliers. Je suis jalousée, enviée, admirée.

Je pourrais m'y habituer.

-Vous faites sensation, Miss Bones ! Vous allez être la reine du bal ! chuchote à mon oreille Cavalier n°8.

Je retiens une réplique mordante (je suis déjà la reine du bal, voyons !), sentant monter un sourd désappointement.

_Car tout cela n'a rien de romantique. Or, dans mon souvenir, nous sommes seuls, lui et moi, alors que nous parviennent les bruits étouffés de la musique et des danseurs._

_C'est bien cela ! __Il faut que je me débarrasse de mes admirateurs, et alors, il me trouvera._

_-_J'ai besoin de prendre l'air. On étouffe, ici.

-Puis-je vous accompagner ?

-Non merci. Je veux être seule, dis-je sèchement.

_Je l'ai vu arriver, dans des circonstances similaires. Si je dois le rencontrer, si ce dont j'ai rêvé doit se produire, quel meilleur moment que le présent ?_

-Hors de mon chemin, manants ! lancé-je avec superbe aux couples qui gênent le passage.

Les yeux bleus exorbités de Percy Weasley me reconnaissant : cerise sur le gâteau.

Je suis parvenue à la terrasse qui surplombe des jardins enchanteurs- mais pas autant que moi, ris-je.

-Susan ?

La voix m'est familière. Je me retourne.

Les yeux verts d'Adrian Pucey écarquillés de stupéfaction ? Clou de la soirée.

* * *

_(narrateur omniscient)_

Adrian Pucey, forcé par sa mère, femme de fer s'il en est, à assister au fameux bal- « histoire de mettre fin aux rumeurs te donnant fiancé à Cho Chang ! »-, de retour en Angleterre pour deux jours uniquement, ne s'attendait pas à tomber sur Susan.

Etait-ce bien Susan, cette femme sinueuse en robe bordeaux, à l'assurance implacable ?

-Adrian Pucey, le salua Susan, soulevant un sourcil sardonique.

_Susan ? Sardonique ? Quelque chose clochait._

-Comment va ? poursuivit la jeune femme.

-Très bien. Tu es…très en beauté, lâcha Adrian.

_D'une beauté glaçante, faillit-il ajouter._

-C'est là tout ce qu'un orfèvre des mots tel que toi trouve à dire ? Comment, pas de poème sirupeux, d'ode élégiaque en mon honneur ? poursuivit Susan d'une voix doucereuse. Désespérant !

-Susan, est-ce que tout va bien ? hasarda Adrian, de plus en plus inconfortable.

-Ne suis-je donc pas assez inspirante ce soir ?

Elle s'approcha à pas lents du jeune homme, qui recula instinctivement.

-Ne suis-je pas ta muse ?

Elle ponctua ses mots d'un sourire enjôleur. Alarmé, Adrian déglutit péniblement. Susan avait flirté avec lui par le passé (et il avait flirté en retour), mais elle ne l'avait jamais regardé comme si elle avait l'intention de l'avaler tout cru.

-Et maintenant, je vais t'embrasser, comme j'aurais dû le faire voilà des mois, au lieu de perdre mon temps à apprendre à te connaître, déclara-t-elle sans émotion.

_Comment ça, « perdre son temps » ? pensa vaguement Adrian._

_Il n'avait pas la force de s'indigner : q__uelque chose n'allait pas, il en était persuadé. Il ne niait pas que Susan fût extrêmement euh, irrésistible, en dépit du facteur flippant, admettons-le il avait espéré l'embrasser dans un passé- ou un futur- plus ou moins proche, mais dans ce scénario, Susan posait ses grands yeux noisette sur lui, rougissait subtilement…_

_Or, dans le cas présent, c'était lui qui offrait l'aspect d'une biche- euh, d'un cerf- aux abois._

_Pourtant, il restait__ immobile, comme cloué au sol. Son esprit lui ordonnait de réagir, mais le reste de sa personne demeurait envoûté par cette étrange Susan qui venait à lui, agrippait le col de sa robe avec brusquerie …_

_Il poussa un petit cri, à moitié suffoqué…_

-Ouh, Bones ! On se ressaisit, et on n'agresse pas le gentil monsieur en costume- ah, c'est toi, Pucey ?

L'ange salvateur d'Adrian- ce grand garçon blond à la mine perpétuellement maussade qu'il croisait régulièrement en compagnie d'Eloïse, Zacharias- desserra les mains de Susan qui avaient attrapé les robes du Serpentard, et recula en maintenant fermement la jeune femme hors de portée de sa proie.

-Désolé si je vous ai interrompus, mais Bones ici présente est sous l'influence d'un sort.

-Je l'ai soupçonné, souffla Adrian.

-Lâche-moi ! Tu ne sais pas à qui tu as affaire, la Verrue ! Toi non plus, Poète raté !

-A qui s'adresse-t-elle ? demanda Adrian.

* * *

_(Hannah)_

Auprès de moi, mes amis chuchotent avec excitation. Je les écoute à peine.

Pourquoi l'enchantement m'a-t-il choisie ? Je sais bien que je partage ce privilège douteux avec mes deux meilleures amies, mais cela ne me réconforte pas. Mrs. Bennet semblait sûre d'elle lorsqu'elle nous a dit que l'enchantement cherchait à nous faire comprendre nos erreurs.

Je voulais protéger Blaise. Je vois mal en quoi cela était une erreur.

_Tu n'es pas honnête, _me souffle une petite voix.

Bien sûr que je cherchais à le protéger des LDP ! protesté-je, combattant cette petite voix trop ironique à mon goût. Rompre avec lui était la solution qui s'imposait.

_Parce qu'il n'y avait pas d'alternatives ? Lui révéler la vérité, ou à tout le moins__ évoquer des problèmes personnels ?_

J'ai ressenti de la déception lorsque Blaise n'a pas cherché à me retenir. Pourquoi ? Qu'espérais-je ? Je n'attendais rien.

_Vraiment ? Quel désintéressement._

Peut-être qu'une part de moi aurait apprécié qu'il tente de me dissuader de rompre, qu'il argumente que nous en valions la peine.

Il n'a rien dit. Je ne suis pas si importante que ça à ses yeux, avais-je songé, dépitée.

Oh...Cela signifie que…

-Non !

Quatre têtes se tournent vers moi. Je porte la main à ma gorge. J'ai crié, j'ai donc…

-Retrouvé ma voix, achevé-je.

Seamus me tape dans le dos (« et un enchantement de levé, un ! »), Padma me fait une bise, mais au milieu des commentaires, je me sens très mal à l'aise.

_J'ai voulu mettre Blaise à l'épreuve. Jauger s'il était digne de confiance, car il ne dévoile pas facilement ses émotions ou ses pensées._

_Je n'ai pas osé lui faire confiance- mais qu'est-ce qui m'a pris de le « tester » ainsi ?_

_C'était hypocrite, quand moi-même j'étais loin d'être franche avec lui._

* * *

_(narrateur omniscient)_

Susan se dégagea de l'emprise de Zacharias, et fit face aux deux garçons.

-Susan, tu n'es pas complètement consciente de tes actes, commença Adrian.

-Bones, reviens ! Ce n'est pas la vraie Susan qui agit.

-La vraie Susan ? La _vraie_ Susan ? répéta l'intéressée d'une voix coupante qui donna la chair de poule à Adrian. Parce que vous me connaissez ? Quelle présomption ! ricana-t-elle. Vous ne savez rien de moi- toi, Adrian, tu me tiens pour une gentille fille, mignonne et créative peut-être, mais pas à la hauteur de tes exigences ! Et toi, Smith, ce n'est pas parce que tu m'as un jour surprise en train de griffonner « Mrs. Susan Lockhart » dans mes notes de DCFM en deuxième année, que tu as le droit de me traiter comme une midinette écervelée à chaque fois que tu me vois ! J'ai des nouvelles pour vous deux : je vaux mieux que l'image que vous avez de moi ! Si vous saviez le quart…

Elle darda sur eux un regard étincelant de colère et déclama passionnément :

-S'il ne m'était pas interdit de dire les secrets de ma prison, je ferais un récit dont le moindre mot labourerait ton âme, glacerait ton jeune sang, ferait sortir de leurs sphères tes yeux comme deux étoiles, déferait le nœud de tes boucles tressées, et hérisserait chacun de tes cheveux sur ta tête comme des piquants sur un porc-épic furieux. **(5)**

Adrian sentit, métaphoriquement parlant, ses cheveux se dresser effectivement sur sa tête. Littéralement, c'était aussi le cas de Zacharias, mais parce qu'il avait passé une main sur son crâne et que les épis ne s'étaient pas fait prier pour réapparaître.

-Je suis capable- et Susan se tourna vers Adrian- de faire de toi de la marmelade gélifiée aux couleurs de ta maison- et…

Adrian frémit, Zacharias trancha :

-Bones, on va arrêter les menaces et on va trouver un moyen de te faire revenir à toi…

-Et si c'était moi, la vraie Susan ? Sophistiquée, sachant ce qu'elle veut et l'obtenant ?

Adrian frémit à nouveau devant le clin d'œil appuyé de Susan. Zacharias- l'imprudent- revint à la charge :

-D'accord, je m'excuse si je t'ai donné l'impression de ne voir en toi que la fan d'un affabulateur au sourire ravageur. Bien que je persiste à te trouver écervelée par bien des côtés, je sais que tu n'es pas que cela. La vraie Susan ne resterait pas à un Bal alors qu'Hannah a perdu sa voix et qu'on est sans nouvelles d'Eloïse, qui serait plongée dans un sommeil artificiel.

* * *

_(Susan)_

Des mots, toujours des mots…

Je porte la main à mon front, le début d'une migraine s'annonçant. J'étouffe. Je ne peux plus rester ici.

Je m'élance hors de la terrasse, un de mes stupides hauts talons décide de céder, mais je poursuis ma route (une chaussure en moins).

-Susan !

Percy Weasley me barre le passage :

-Je me demandais si vous m'accorderiez cette danse ?

Et il… _mais je rêve !_

-Cessez de loucher sur mon décolleté !

Il rougit jusqu'aux oreilles :

-C'est une accusation sans fondement. Je…

-Je ne suis pas crédule ! Ce n'est pas en me régalant de votre brillante imitation d'un daim empaillé que je serais encline à accepter votre version des faits !

-Susan, vous oubliez que vous parlez à votre supérieur !

-Un supérieur ? Un petit chef obséquieux envers ses propres supérieurs et autocratique avec ses subordonnés, oui !

Je lui tourne délibérément le dos. On me regarde- et je constate que Percy Weasley n'est pas le seul dont les yeux se baladent (Cormac McLaggen esquisse une grimace libidineuse qui me poursuivra dans mes cauchemars).

Ils me regardent…mais pas comme je souhaite qu'on me regarde. Ils ne me connaissent pas…ils ne me _voient_ pas non plus.

Cette soirée était censée être parfaite. On devait m'admirer (mais on ne m'admire pas pour moi). _Il _devait être là (mais je ne l'ai pas croisé).

Je me sens très lasse, triste et je veux rentrer chez moi. Un serveur passe avec un plateau d'amuse-bouche, j'en prends un et l'enfourne.

_Crevette sur son lit de pomme caramélisée__, _annonce (trop tard) le serveur avant de se retirer.

Ma vue se brouille, je ne parviens pas à respirer…Quelque chose…coincé…dans ma gorge…

_Du froid…un froid glaçant et humide qui pénètre ma peau et mes os…_

_Changement : des flammes, le son de ma voix hurlant le nom d'Eloïse, puis…_

Une main sur mon dos, une poussée vigoureuse…et j'émerge (je ne parviens pas à décrire autrement cette sensation), respirant par à-coups.

-Doucement.

Toujours muette, reprenant mon soufflé, je croise le regard de Zacharias. Il esquisse un sourire :

-Un pépin ?

Dans le creux de sa main, un authentique pépin de pomme.

C'est un fiasco complet. Un peu plus et je passais _ad patres_ à cause d'une pomme caramélisée mais non évidée ? Pour être « sauvée » par Smith ?

-Susan?

Adrian arrive, un peu essoufflé. Ma chaussure sans talon à la main.

Blaise Zabini se fraie un passage jusqu'à nous :

-Zacharias ? Parfait, tu l'as retrouvée ! Adrian, tu tombes bien : nous voulons nous assurer qu'Eloïse va bien, mais Oliver n'est pas encore rentré et nous n'arrivons pas à forcer les barrières magiques de l'appartement- tu sais encore les désactiver, en tant qu'ancien locataire ?

-Oui, sans doute… mais que se passe-t-il ?

-Oui, renchérissé-je, que se passe-t-il ? Et…oh flûte !

Trois regards alarmés sont braqués sur moi :

-Susan ?

-J'ai payé cette robe ?

-Elle est jolie, tente Blaise.

-Pour son coût, elle peut !

C'est à ce moment précis que l'enchantement se dissipe et que je me mets à pleurer.

* * *

_(narr__ateur omniscient)_

Alors que Susan et Adrian étaient briefés sur la Malédiction, l'issue d'un pari se résolvait.

-Mise en danger par pépin de pomme, c'est du Blanche-Neige tout craché ! Par ici la monnaie, Finnigan ! chantonna Padma.

Elle n'avait pas d'amoureux, mais jamais elle n'avait passé de Saint-Valentin aussi divertissante.

* * *

_(Susan)_

-Hé bien, commenté-je finalement, voilà qui est…décevant.

Grâce à Adrian, nous sommes tous entrés dans l'appartement d'Eloïse…qui dort paisiblement, repliée sur le canapé.

Le seul élément qui nous indique qu'il ne s'agit pas d'un sommeil ordinaire est le manque total de réaction de la belle endormie face à nos appels.

Seamus a bien tenté un _« Ennervatum »,_ sans succès.

-Si quelqu'un l'embrassait ? suggère-t-il. Adrian toi qui a été un colocataire…

-Non mais ça ne va pas ! lancé-je sans réfléchir (le cri du cœur), alors que Zacharias profère : « Si vous croyez que je vais vous laisser profiter de son inconscience… »

-Je n'ai aucune intention de l'embrasser ! s'exclame Adrian, hagard.

-Ce genre d'action ne fonctionne pas sans sentiments, décrète Dean. Puis, comme saisi d'une inspiration : « Dis, Zacharias, tu ne crois pas que… »

Un coup de coude de Zacharias et Dean se tait **(6)**, pendant qu'Hannah rationalise :

-Tout devrait finir demain. Je ne vois pas ce qui pourrait mal tourner.

-Oui, renchérissé-je avec une pointe de ressentiment devant le sommeil paisible d'Eloïse. Je suggère de rentrer chez nous, et de ne revenir qu'après minuit, histoire de vérifier que tout est revenu à la normale.

* * *

_(Eloïse)_

On ne peut pas réécrire l'histoire, et il n'est jamais agréable de se revoir commettant des erreurs.

Hannah, Susan et…moi. Trois adolescentes, avant la rentrée de leur 7ème année à Poudlard.

Susan lit avec circonspection le message orné d'un sceau officiel qui m'a été adressé.

-N'y va pas. Sous aucun prétexte ! lance Hannah, en proie à une grande agitation.

Je n'aime pas cela non plus, mais pour l'instant, il ne s'agit que d'un acte administratif. Il est trop tôt pour déclencher les hostilités et se faire remarquer.

-J'irai, je me ferai…_recenser-_ le mot passe mal, mais je poursuis-et cela suffira au Ministère pour quelque temps.

-Je ne le sens pas, Ella, dit Susan, le regard grave.

Moi non plus, mais il ne s'agit que d'une formalité administrative. La guerre approche, mais elle n'est pas encore là, et pour l'instant, il faut rester sous le radar.

-Vous deux, restez ici. Je reviens bientôt, d'accord ?

_Commission d'enregistrement des nés moldus._

Non…je ne veux pas revivre ça…Je veux me réveiller ! ça suffit, à présent !

La peur me submerge, et je suis seule face à _eux_…Accusée…

_Stop !_

Je suis étendue dans un pré où fleurissent les violettes **(7).** Un sentiment de paix m'envahit.

Je me sens en sécurité.

Un papillon volète près de moi. D'un battement d'aile gracieux, il se pose sur mon front l'espace d'une seconde, puis disparait.

Et je reviens à la réalité.

* * *

_(Hannah)_

Il n'est pas encore minuit (onze heures et des poussières), mais nous sommes tous revenus pour vérifier qu'Eloïse dort bien.

La porte est ouverte : je la pousse. Des bruits proviennent de la cuisine, et sur le canapé, Eloïse émerge de son sommeil et fixe sur nous des yeux papillonnants.

-Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ? marmonne-t-elle d'une voix enrouée.

-Tu es réveillée ? Mais comment… ? s'étrangle Susan.

-Il ne s'est rien passé d'étrange ? interroge Padma.

-Tout est bien qui finit bien, conclut Blaise.

Oliver sort de la cuisine, casserole en main, et fronce les sourcils :

-Euh…Bonjour, dit-il lentement. Une occasion particulière de venir passer nous voir à une heure indue? Et Adrian ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

-On vous expliquera un autre jour, résume Blaise. Nous sommes tous éprouvés par les événements de la journée- mais on vous tiendra au courant ! Eloïse, ravi de te voir réveillée ! Oliver, notre partie de Quidditch tient toujours pour dimanche ?

-Oui, mais ce n'est pas pour que je te le confirme que tu as débarqué ici ?

J'hausse le ton :

-On s'en va ! Bonsoir tout le monde, et bonne Saint-Valentin à ceux qui y croient encore !

Je suis exténuée, je veux rentrer chez moi et boire des litres de chocolat chaud qui ne suffiront pas à me consoler.

* * *

_(narrateur omniscient)_

Sous le regard éberlué d'Oliver et d'Eloïse, le groupe fila sans demander son reste.

Susan et Hannah rentrèrent à la maison, Adrian se remettait de ses émotions autour d'une Bièreaubeurre et régalait Blaise de détails sur le comportement de Susan :

-Vous m'avez expliquée qu'elle était envoûtée, mais il devait y avoir un fond de vérité dans ses paroles. Elle ne se sentait pas appréciée à sa juste valeur…mais je l'apprécie ! Je n'ai jamais rencontré de fille comme elle. Susan est unique.

-Dis-le lui, suggéra Blaise.

-Je ne comprends pas ce qui me bloque ! Parfois, j'ai du mal à la cerner. Elle est…imprévisible.

-Imprévisible ? C'est cela qui te retient de sortir avec elle ? offrit son interlocuteur.

Le silence penaud d'Adrian sonna comme un aveu.

Dean, Seamus, Padma et Zacharias discutaient…criminologie.

-_Cui bono ? _pérorait Zacharias. A qui profite le crime ?

-Trouvez le mobile, et l'identité du coupable vous sera évidente, renchérit Padma.

-J'ai beau me creuser la tête, l'intérêt d'empoisonner des dragées m'échappe complètement ! râla Seamus.

-Chocolat ? proposa Dean, histoire d'adoucir les mœurs.

Saint-Valentin oblige, nos amis attrapèrent au vol des cœurs (et non des grenouilles) bondissant.

Padma eut une exclamation :

-Qu'en est-il des concurrents des Bertie Crochues ?

-Comment ?

-Mais c'est bien sûr ! fit Zacharias. Du sabotage industriel ?

-Si on n'ose plus consommer des dragées, mais que l'on veut des bonbons, alors on se reporte sur d'autres bonbons, acheva Dean.

-Mauvais procédés entre confiseurs ? dit Seamus. Cela semble un peu gros.

-Le marché de la confiserie se mesure en millions de Gallons, lui apprit Padma. Et maintenant que l'on évoque les sucreries, on m'a parlé d'un nouveau bonbon aux saveurs surprises. C'est le même principe que les Bertie Crochue, mais comme il ne s'agit pas de dragées, l'autorité de la réglementation de la concurrence a accepté l'introduction de ces bonbons sur le marché.

-Comment sais-tu tout ça ? dit Seamus, admiratif.

-Et ce Don Rhett Oote serait impliqué ?

Dean secoua la tête :

-Ce nom est bizarre. Et ce matin, alors que Zacharias et moi faisions des anagrammes…

-Des anagrammes ? répéta Padma, surprise.

-Cela nous arrive, riposta Zacharias, sur la défensive.

-..ce nom m'a rappelé…oh !

-Dean ?

-C'est amusant. Vous n'avez pas remarqué ? Don Rhett Oote, c'est l'anagramme de Theodore Nott !

* * *

_(Susan)_

J'ai vidé mon compte en banque pour m'offrir cette robe que je ne mettrai plus jamais (un décolleté pareil ! mais qu'est-ce qui m'a pris !). J'ai perdu mon job en disant ses quatre vérités à Percy Weasley. Adrian est à deux doigts d'engager des gardes du corps à cause de moi (s'il avait eu l'intention de revenir en Angleterre une fois son séjour en France achevé, je lui ai donné une bonne raison de ne pas le faire). J'ai failli m'étouffer avec un amuse-bouche composé d'une crevette sur son lit de pomme caramélisé- et je ne parle même pas des visions terrifiantes dont j'ai été assaillie.

Je ne veux pas faire ma râleuse, mais certains s'en tirent mieux que d'autres (une sieste ? de qui se moque-t-on ?).

Voilà ce qui me motive à aller rendre visite à Mrs. Bennet, histoire de lui exposer mon point de vue :

-Sincèrement, je ne comprends pourquoi cet enchantement m'a prise pour cible. Je crois en l'amour, moi ! J'y crois sans faillir en dépit de mes échecs, d'autant plus que…

J'hésite à me confier, mais Mrs. Bennet possède une aura rassurante.

-Une de mes aïeules était voyante. J'ai des visions, rares, mais indiscutables. Je _sens_ qu'il ne s'agit pas de rêves, vous comprenez ? Or, j'ai vu un moment…un moment romantique et parfait. Nous étions à un bal, et nous nous embrassions, mais je ne distinguais pas ses traits…Je me sentais heureuse.

-Mais ne cherchez-vous pas à « forcer » les choses ?

-Non ! Puisque je l'ai vu arriver…je veux vivre ce moment. Je suis censée le vivre, d'ailleurs.

-Susan, l'expérience m'a appris que lorsque l'on a des idées bien arrêtées sur ce que l'on cherche, on risque de passer à côté de beaucoup de choses qui en valent la peine. Vous cherchez l'homme que vous avez vu- mais qui vous dit que c'est lui que vous devriez chercher? Regarder les choses d'un œil neuf, sans préjugés ! C'est ma devise. Pourquoi baser autant sur un seul moment entrevu ?

-Vous ne comprenez pas…Ce que j'ai ressenti dans ma vision…

Je ferme les yeux.

-J'étais heureuse.

-Et vous ne l'êtes pas aujourd'hui ?

Je pondère la question, troublée. Ces derniers temps, je vogue de déception en déception, et pas seulement sentimentalement parlant. Je n'exerce pas le métier de mes rêves, je vis encore chez mes parents, et surtout, je pensais avoir un don pour les Potions, un petit truc en plus- mais ce n'est pas le cas. Le fiasco de ma potion ignifuge m'a considérablement refroidie.

-Non. Je ne le suis pas.

-Et vous imaginez que tout rentrera dans l'ordre lorsque vous aurez trouvé votre Prince Charmant ?

-Oui ? dis-je avec un brin d'hésitation.

-Susan, -Mrs. Bennet est davantage amusée que critique-, je ne doute pas qu'un jour, quelqu'un vous verra telle que vous le méritez, comme une personne remarquable. Mais n'oubliez pas : ce garçon n'est pas le but, mais la récompense.

Elle a raison. Je jette l'éponge. Je vais cesser de le chercher, d'imaginer que chaque garçon que je rencontre peut être _lui_ (quand je pense que j'ai même joué avec l'idée que Percy Weasley avait de beaux yeux bleus…avant qu'il n'ouvre la bouche et ne me ramène définitivement sur terre).**(8)**

Mrs. Bennet continue de parler :

-Et n'oubliez pas Susan ainsi que l'a dit une célèbre romancière : _Nothing in haste, the right man will come at last. _**(9)**

* * *

_(narrateur omniscient)_

Volubile et expansif : tel était Blaise Zabini ce soir. Draco Malfoy, dans un bouleversement des rôles établis, jouait les confidents malgré eux.

-Elle m'aime encore. Elle a rompu pour des raisons de Gryffondor.

-Nobles et stupides ?

-Exactement. Elle essayait de me protéger.

Blaise eut un gloussement jovial. Draco, peu habitué à de telles manifestations, sursauta.

-Me protéger ! L'idiote ! L'adorable idiote ! amenda-t-il tendrement. Je vais la reconquérir…quoique que techniquement, je ne l'aie jamais perdue.

Draco, encore mal remis de la vision d'un Zabini dont les veines semblaient déborder d'un suc melliflu de tendresse humaine, essaya de jeter un pavé dans cette mare dégoulinante de doux sentiments :

-Comment sais-tu que cette fois, ça marchera ? Si elle s'obstine, pour reprendre l'illusion dont tu te berces pour justifier votre rupture, à te « protéger » ?

Blaise ne se laissa pas démonter :

-De nous deux, c'est elle qui agit noblement. Je ne suis pas soumis aux mêmes règles.

L'éclair de ruse qui illumina son visage rassura Draco sur l'état de son bras droit (les Malfoy n'ont pas d'amis).

-Je vais utiliser la méthode Serpentard. **(10)**

Au même moment, dans la cuisine de leur appartement, Oliver se demandait quelle mouche l'avait piqué. Il était rentré, avait trouvé Eloïse endormie, en proie à un cauchemar, à en juger par ses mouvements erratiques. Il s'apprêtait à la réveiller, mais elle s'était soudain calmée à son approche. Alors, mu par une impulsion qu'il ne s'expliquait toujours pas, il avait déposé un baiser sur son front, avant de battre en retraite dans la cuisine.

A l'approche d'un match important contre l'équipe de son éternel rival, il était sous pression, et son comportement s'en ressentait. Il avait craqué et se devait de retrouver sa concentration.

Tiens, Blaise ne lui avait-il pas glissé une carte de visite quelques semaines auparavant, lui soufflant ces mots énigmatiques : « si jamais tu nages dans la confusion, je connais un spécialiste qui m'a aidé à y voir plus clair ».

Oliver fouilla ses affaires et retrouva la petite carte.

_Dr. Gerald Weston, Psychomage certifié._

Bah, ça ne coûtait rien d'essayer ?

* * *

**(1)** L'auteur s'est souvenue d'un livre de contes (adaptés pour enfants, mixé, remixé puis re-traduit au point de ne plus ressembler à la source originale que par le titre- vous voyez à quel type d'ouvrages je fais allusion ?). Dans celui-ci, la petite sirène échouant- en forme humaine- sur le rivage est décrite comme (de mémoire) « une belle jeune fille couverte d'algues et de coquillages ». Par égard pour la pudeur d'Hannah, et pour conserver le rating « T » de cette fic, c'est cette version que j'ai gardée.

**(2)** « Sac » et « poursuivre en justice » étant la traduction française de mots anglais de trois lettres, vous l'aurez compris. Que nos lectrices (eurs ?) anglophones s'en donnent à cœur joie.

**(3)** La fiction rejoignant parfois la réalité (ou est-ce l'inverse ?), peut-être que l'une de nos héroïnes partagera un jour la perplexité de Selina…*fin de la coupure publicitaire*

**(4)** Nous y reviendrons. Dans trèèèès longtemps.

**(5)** Copyright Shakespeare. Déclamé par le spectre dans Hamlet.

**(6)** à venir dans Les coulisses du BAM, chapitre 7, 1ère vignette : « Ce que Dean et Zacharias savaient »

**(7)** Dans le langage des fleurs : violettes = amour secret. Symbolique ?

**(8)** Et ceci marque l'abandon définitif du couple Percy Weasley/Susan Bones, vaguement imaginé voilà une dizaine de chapitres, quand j'ignorais encore où j'allais. Très vite, j'ai repris mes esprits et renoncé à infliger Susan à Percy (et vice-versa).

**(9)** Copyright Jane Austen

**(10)** à venir dans Les coulisses du BAM, chapitre 7, 2nde vignette : « Le Plan de Blaise Zabini »

* * *

_**J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu. Je ne peux malheureusement pas garantir de poster régulièrement, mais je n'ai pas encore abandonné cette fic :)**_


	27. Comme un poisson d'eau douce

Tout d'abord, un grand merci à ceux d'entre vous qui ont pris le temps de laisser une review pour le dernier chapitre : **Ellarwen,** **Basmoka,****violettepoete, ****Ninniane, ****analaura, ****Dumbar , ****Alixe, ****Niris, ****A ****Smiling ****Cat, ****Faranda, ****ziiya, ****Pamplelune ****d****'****Agrumes, ****Eliane62**.

Comme d'habitude, les réponses aux reviews du chapitre 26 sont en ligne sur mon livejournal !

_Note __de __l__'__auteur_ : juste un petit mot pour rappeler que j'ai commencé cette fic avant la parution du tome 7, d'où : des personnages cités qui ne sont pas morts dans cet univers, des couples différents, et une idée de la guerre différente (nos trois amies, en fuite, se cachant des Mangemorts), même si je récupérerai certains éléments du tome 7 (vous avez peut-être deviné lesquels dans le dernier chapitre ?)

_**Résumé **__**de **__**l**__**'**__**épisode **__**précédent **_:

Une Saint-Valentin désastreuse, à la suite de quoi Susan perd son job au Ministère, Blaise est déterminé à reconquérir Hannah à sa manière, et des avancées sont faites dans l'affaire des dragées. C'est également le début de petits paris entre amis sur les péripéties de la vie de nos héroïnes. Pour ceux qui pensent qu'Eloïse se sort sans séquelles de sa visite au Château des amants : une bombe à retardement couve…

* * *

_(narrateur omniscient)_

Il était neuf heures du soir et Padma n'attendait aucun visiteur. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise lorsque l'on frappa à sa porte. Elle ouvrit et se trouva face à Eloïse Midgen.

-Eloïse ?

-Padma ? Comment va-tu ? Je ne te dérange pas, j'espère ?

Padma nia être perturbée et laissa entrer sa visiteuse imprévue, se demandant ce qui l'amenait ici. Bien sûr, elles se connaissaient, mais au sein de leur petit groupe, Padma, fan de Cdf, avait mené des conversations suivies avec Hannah et Susan, jamais avec Eloïse.

Une Eloïse qui, ce soir-là, donnait l'impression d'être quelque peu fébrile.

-Ma visite te surprend sans doute, mais d'une Serdaigle à une autre, tu sais ce que c'est…Le soir, l'esprit vagabonde, se met à échafauder des théories, et je ne pourrais pas dormir tant que je n'aurais pas la réponse aux questions que je me pose !

-De quelle manière puis-je t'aider ? fit poliment Padma.

-En Potions, répondit instamment Eloïse. J'aurais pu en parler à Susan, mais je craignais qu'elle ne fût pas tout à fait objective sur la question.

Elle inspira une bouffée d'air :

-Il s'agit de l'Amortentia.

-La plus puissante potion d'amour au monde, souffla Padma avec révérence.

Quelque chose comme de la contrariété se dessina sur les traits de son interlocutrice.

-Oui, enfin, j'ai besoin d'une opinion scientifique, pas sentimentale. « La plus puissante potion d'amour au monde », n'est-ce pas un peu exagéré ? Tous ces superlatifs…La réclame a bien fait son travail, mais que _fait_ exactement cette Potion ?

-Elle peut recréer un sentiment de forte attirance, mais pas d'amour véritable, car il est impossible d'imiter ce sentiment.

-Et ce que l'on sent ? Est-ce ce que l'on aime, ou ce qui nous attire ? attaqua Eloïse avec l'air de quelqu'un qui avait mit le doigt sur une faille fatale.

-Comment ? fit Padma, décontenancée.

-Les scientifiques moldus ont découvert que nous étions sensibles aux phéromones dégagées par d'autres personnes. C'est ainsi qu'ils ont expliqué le concept d'attirance. L'Amortentia fonctionne un peu sur le même principe, non ? Il est grandement exagéré de parler d'amour, mais cette Potion détecte des attirances.

Elle hocha la tête, satisfaite.

-Très bien, ça me va ! Merci beaucoup pour ton éclairage, Padma !

-Euh… de rien ?

-Nous devrions discuter plus souvent ! Bonne soirée !

Padma Patil, estomaquée, répondit faiblement « bonne soirée ».

* * *

_**Un**_ _**peu **__**moins **__**de **__**vingt-quatre **__**heures **__**plus **__**tôt**__**…**_

_(Susan)_

-Tu es sûre que ça va aller ?

Hannah renifla. Son nez était rouge, et le bas de son visage disparaissait derrière de multiples écharpes en tricot.

-Dans un monde idéal, je disposerais d'une planque ultra-secrète et je m'y terrerais sans avoir à croiser Blaise et Seamus. Ou alors, je n'aurais aucun scrupule à leur jeter un sort d'oubliettes afin d'effacer de leurs esprits la vision qu'ils ont eue de moi hier. Ou mieux encore, la journée d'hier n'existerait pas ! Mais comme il s'agit de la réalité, et que la réalité _craint,_ la meilleure chose à faire reste de les confronter en faisant comme si rien de tout cela n'était arrivé !

Timidement, je fis observer que la journée d'hier n'avait pas été une partie de plaisir pour moi non plus et que je serais volontiers revenue sur l'image que j'avais donnée.

Implacable, Hannah rétorqua sombrement :

-Tu les as éblouis avec un décolleté vertigineux, dans une création de Tissard & Brodette ! Moi, je m'estimerais heureuse si ce n'était que mon décolleté qui les avait éblouis, mais vois-tu, avec des algues agglutinées au petit bonheur la chance en guise d'oripeaux, j'en doute !

Ne trouvant rien à répondre, je me contentai d'accompagner en silence Hannah jusqu'au seuil de la porte. M'y attendait la dernière personne que j'aurais imaginée m'attendre, après les…euh...les événements confus de la veille.

Et, comme Hannah, j'aurais aimé me cacher dans un trou de souris, car rien n'était moins tentant, en cette fraîche matinée, qu'expliquer à Adrian ma conduite.

-Bonjour Hannah, fit celui-ci. Bonjour, Susan. Non, ne t'éloigne pas, interjeta-t-il à l'intention d'Hannah. Je souhaite juste prendre quelques minutes pour parler à Susan, avant de repartir.

Hannah sourit et fit quelques pas, s'absorbant dans la contemplation des maisons alentours, qui offraient pourtant peu de pittoresque. Quant à moi, je me sentis mortifiée- il était clair qu'Adrian, échaudé par mes actions de la veille, venait de requérir la présence d'un chaperon. Sachant qu'il avait fallu user de la force pour me détacher de lui, je ne pouvais guère le blâmer de sa prudence. Je me précipitai :

-Adrian, je suis vraiment, vraiment désolée de ce que j'ai pu faire hier soir. A ma décharge, j'étais ensorcelée.

-Je suis au courant. Rassure-toi, je comprends tout à fait ce qu'on peut faire d'incongru sous l'emprise d'un sortilège. Cependant…je crois que tes paroles ont révélé des sentiments que tu n'aurais pas forcément exprimé en temps normal. Tu m'en veux pour Cho, n'est-ce pas ?

J'eus un rire incertain :

-Je ne peux pas t'en vouloir. Tu étais aussi sous l'emprise d'un sort, et puis, nous ne sortions pas ensemble.

Il me considéra un instant sans mot dire.

-Oui, finit-il par dire. Si je t'ai donné de fausses idées, je m'en excuse. Je…Tout est un peu embrouillé en ce moment, non ?

Ce n'est pas moi qui vais le contredire.

- Je suis venu pour te demander de reprendre à zéro- d'effacer ces dernières semaines- de redevenir bons amis, comme avant. Ce serait dommage de se brouiller à cause de sortilèges tordus.

J'acquiesçai avec empressement. Nous avions eu un mauvais timing, il le reconnaissait, et il laissait la porte ouverte à une normalisation de nos rapports, lorsqu'il reviendrait. Cela me convenait. Après ma conversation avec Mrs. Bennet, j'étais déterminée à laisser les choses se faire naturellement- si elles devaient se faire.

Il se tut un instant, puis lança tout à trac :

-Tu étais plutôt convaincante dans tes menaces, hier.

Son ton était taquin, mais je rougis comme une pivoine. Menacer Adrian de le transformer en gelée verte était un faux pas de premier ordre- qu'avait-il dû penser de moi ?

-Tu sais, poursuivit-il, tu es une vraie énigme, Susan. Quand je suis avec toi, j'ai parfois l'impression que tout peut arriver.

-Et c'est une bonne chose ou une mauvaise chose ? demandai-je.

-C'est déstabilisant, fit-il en riant.

Il hésita, nous esquissâmes un petit pas de danse embarrassé, puis il finit par me donner une demi-accolade :

-Prends- soin de toi, Susan. Tâche de ne pas te mettre sur le chemin de nouveaux maléfices pendant mon absence.

Je protestai que les calamités ne demandaient pas leur avis aux innocents sur lesquels elles s'abattaient, et nous nous séparâmes.

* * *

_(Hannah)_

Je suis arrivée au travail sur mes gardes, prête à user de mon regard le plus noir au cas où quiconque se hasarderait à des allusions piscicoles en ma présence. Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que Dean ait rejoint notre équipe (Tonks étant partie en congé maternité, ses élèves avaient été dispatchés vers les autres groupes en formation, et nous avions récupéré Dean), et encore moins à ce que Seamus et lui (avec le concours de Padma et Zacharias, à les croire) aient accompli de telles avancées dans l'affaire des Dragées.

-Les « Pastilles ébahissantes », bonbons commercialisés depuis plusieurs mois chez les confiseurs, ne présentent quasiment aucune différence avec les Dragées surprises, leur nom et leur aspect exceptés, expliqua Dean. Or, les premiers cas de dragées « empoisonnées » sont apparus deux mois seulement après leur lancement. Notez bien que les lots de dragées trafiquées étaient peu nombreux, mais les nouvelles des intoxications se sont répandues comme une traînée de poudre, et nombreux sont les consommateurs qui ont préféré se rabattre sur un produit concurrent, par mesure de sûreté. Et devinez quelles sucreries quasi-identiques les attendaient ?

-Les Pastilles ébahissantes, repartit Draco, clairement appréciateur de la manœuvre.

-On sait qui les commercialise ? demandai-je.

-Une mystérieuse holding, toute aussi récente, répondit Seamus : Clusfglobal. On a très peu d'informations sur eux. Tout ce qui a été rendu public, c'est sa création par un mystérieux investisseur suédois qu'on ne voit jamais : Martin Clusf. On peut toujours essayer d'obtenir des données sur leur situation financière par Gringotts, mais il y a de fortes chances pour qu'ils se retranchent derrière le secret bancaire…

-Encore heureux ! grommela Malfoy.

Personne ne releva- nous étions tous depuis belle lurette au courant de ses démêlés avec le fisc.

-Bien sûr, nous n'avons pas de preuves de ce que nous avançons- ce n'est encore qu'une théorie, fit Dean, mais je l'arrêtai :

-C'est déjà un mobile plausible, et ce « Clusfglobal » ne me dit rien qui vaille ! C'est une piste à approfondir, sans aucun doute.

Blaise prit la parole :

-Ce « Clusfglobal » me parle bien aussi. Quant au mobile…on en revient toujours à l'argent, n'est-ce pas ? Un mobile bien puissant en vérité.

Seamus lança un coup d'œil nerveux à Dean, puis se jeta à l'eau :

-Nous avons remarqué quelque chose…ce n'est peut-être pas significatif, mais cela nous a intrigués. Un homme a été employé temporairement par la firme des Berties Crochues, et il a eu accès aux potions entrant dans la composition des dragées. Il a dit s'appeler Don Rhett Oote, mais nous n'avons pas pu établir l'existence d'un sorcier de ce nom. Seulement, et c'est étrange, Dean a remarqué que ce nom bizarre était l'anagramme du nom de quelqu'un que Malfoy et toi connaissez bien.

-Comment ? fit Blaise.

-Theodore Nott, répondit Dean.

Je fermai les yeux, essayant de visualiser les lettres, puis les mélangeant…et j'obtins le résultat annoncé par Dean.

Seamus brisa le silence :

-Alors…qu'en pensez-vous ?

-C'est curieux, dit Blaise. D'autant plus que Theodore a toujours aimé les jeux de mots, contrepèteries, anagrammes et acrostiches…

-Il se débrouille en Potions, fit Draco avec condescendance. Je le sais, il était mon partenaire.

-Mais qu'aurait-il fait de dragées ? répéta Blaise, l'air honnêtement désemparé.

-Je le sais, moi ! trancha Draco d'un ton péremptoire. C'est pourtant simple : comme beaucoup de Sangs-Purs, honteusement ruinés par ce nouveau gouvernement, frappés de plein fouet par des crises économiques successives, il a vu ses actions et d'autres placements soi-disant « sûrs » fondre à vue d'œil. Ses actifs ont perdu de leur valeur, son manoir est menacé de saisie : à quelles extrémités cet héritier d'une noble maison est-il réduit ? Il doit- et la voix de Draco s'étrangla- _travailler !_

-Sous un pseudonyme ? contra Seamus.

Draco le toisa :

-Evidemment ! Il nous a fait croire qu'il reposait à la campagne, pour que le monde ne soupçonne pas sa situation ! Un Nott, acculé à travailler pour gagner sa vie…Quelle tristesse !

Encore une fois, personne ne prit la peine de réagir. Au bout d'un moment, on s'habituait aux commentaires de Malfoy en toile de fond, souvent en forme de réflexions apitoyées sur son propre sort. Dans le cas qui nous occupait, Malfoy projetait ses propres angoisses existentielles sur la situation de Theodore Nott.

-Je ne sais pas si Theodore est impliqué dans cette histoire, mais pour en avoir le cœur net, je lui envoie de ce pas un hibou lui donnant rendez-vous cet après-midi, dit Blaise. S'il sait quelque chose de notre affaire, je le verrai vite.

* * *

_(Eloïse)_

Zacharias est passé me voir ce matin, au travail. Il m'a posé plusieurs questions sur l'annulation d'une exposition qui devait être consacrée aux Fondateurs- je lui ai répondu que la partie « relations publiques » n'entrait pas dans mes attributions que je passais le plus clair de mon temps enfermée aux archives, occupée à classer, étiqueter et ranger des milliers de pièces, quand je ne traduisais pas des manuscrits illisibles, certains dans un état de détérioration tels qu'ils craignaient la lumière du jour, et qu'il fallait consulter, sous leur plaque de verre, dans une pièce obscure, à la faveur d'un Lumos et d'une loupe grossissante.

Il s'est exclamé, passablement indigné, que je me faisais exploiter ce à quoi j'ai rétorqué que même si c'était le cas, au moins j'avais accès à des pièces inestimables, car c'est bien connu, seule une infime partie des trésors du musée sont exposés au public. Que de pièces rares et pourtant précieuses prennent la poussière, entreposée aux archives, faute de moyens et de personnel pour les trier ! Zacharias n'a pas insisté et m'a raconté les événements d'hier. En apprenant les mésaventures de Susan et d'Hannah, j'ai trouvé que je ne m'étais pas si mal sortie de mon passage au Château des amants (pour une fois !). Je n'ai eu à souffrir que de cauchemars qui n'avaient à voir avec la Saint-Valentin, probablement provoqués par ma rencontre inopinée avec un individu déplaisant surgi du passé.

(A ce sujet, il faut absolument que je consulte Griselda. Je lui fais confiance pour savoir quoi faire- car je ne peux pas rester sans rien faire, sachant ce que je sais. Ensuite, j'en parlerais à Hannah et à Susan, mais elles ont suffisamment de problèmes pour l'instant, et je veux régler cette situation par des voies légales. Griselda est la mieux placée pour me conseiller sur la marche à suivre j'attendrais donc qu'elle revienne de sa croisière méditerranéenne pour lui soumettre mon cas.)

* * *

_(Hannah)_

Nott n'ayant pas répondu à la missive pressante de Blaise, nous avons décidé de faire le déplacement jusqu'au cottage qui est sa dernière résidence connue.

Les barrières de protection étaient désactivées. Nous avons pénétré le bâtiment sans difficulté, pour rester interloqué par l'état des lieux : aucun doute, les pièces avaient été mises à sac.

-Theodore ? appela Blaise, une note d'inquiétude se glissant dans sa voix.

-Ceux qui ont fait ça cherchaient quelque chose, supposa Seamus.

-Lorrie n'a touché à rien, non monsieur ! Le maître n'avait pas laissé d'instructions, et sans ordres du maitre, Lorrie n'a pas le droit de toucher à ses affaires, ou il aurait rangé et nettoyé le bureau, oui, monsieur ! fut tout ce que l'on put tirer d'un elfe apeuré découvert dans un placard de l'entrée.

Questionné habilement par Blaise, l'elfe permit d'établir que Theodore Nott avait été enlevé en pleine nuit voilà plusieurs mois. Quand Lorrie s'était relevé de sa stupéfixion, il avait été confronté au spectacle du cottage fouillé de fond en comble, ainsi que d'un mot- qu'il nous amena comme preuve de sa bonne foi- lui intimant de garder le silence s'il souhaitait revoir son maître en vie.

De la cave au bureau de Theodore, nous cherchâmes un moment quelque indice, mais les ravisseurs de Nott n'avaient laissé aucune trace exploitable de leur passage. Dans la cave, Draco fut pris d'une série d'éternuements, blâma l'elfe paresseux qui avait laissé se former des nids à poussières, puis, se remettant rapidement une fois sorti de cette partie du cottage, fouina sans vergogne dans les papiers épars sur le bureau de Nott, observant que les factures composaient la majorité de la pile.

-Pauvre vieux, il n'entretenait pas de correspondance suivie. Il aurait pu trépasser en son cottage, sans que personne ne s'en alarme, avec ce vieil elfe lymphatique pour seul témoin.

Secouant la morbidité qui s'emparait de nos esprits, notre petit groupe ne parvint pas à convaincre Lorrie de quitter le cottage. Fidèlement, ce dernier y resterait tant que son maitre ne serait pas revenu.

-Nott est-il en danger ? questionna Dean.

-Je ne pense pas, dit Blaise. S'il a été kidnappé, et non assassiné dans son lit, c'est que les ravisseurs ont besoin de lui pour des motifs qui nous restent à éclaircir.

-Ils l'ont forcé à agir pour leur compte en empoisonnant les dragées, suggérai-je. Sans doute ses dons en Potions leur sont-ils utiles.

-Que faire pour le retrouver ? Donner l'alerte ? proposa Seamus, sceptique.

-Surveiller les activités de Clusfglobal demeure notre meilleure chance, dis-je.

Les garçons émirent des protestations :

-L'inaction me pèse autant qu'à vous, mais rechercher Nott équivaut à chercher une aiguille dans une botte de foin. Il nous faut attendre que ses ravisseurs commettent une erreur, peut-être en essayant de l'utiliser à nouveau.

-Coinçons Clusfglobal, fit Seamus. Je suis persuadé que lorsque nous mettrons la main sur ce Martin Clusf, l'affaire sera résolue.

* * *

_(Eloïse) _

Un parfum d'eau de Cologne m'avertit de la présence de Marcus (sur le chapitre des senteurs, j'ai vaguement conscience d'un souvenir qui m'échappe, d'un puzzle auquel il manque une pièce…Bah ! la solution me viendra en temps et en heure, je suppose).

-Marcus ! Comment ça va ? Pas trop stressé à l'idée de reprendre la compétition la semaine prochaine ?

(Je sais qu'il a passé la quasi-intégralité de la saison sur le banc de touche, et que des rumeurs circulent sur ses mauvaises performances à l'entraînement. Il reprend son poste de batteur pour les Chauve-Souris de Ballycastle la semaine prochaine, et vous l'aurez deviné, son équipe affrontera celle d'Oliver, qui se montre de plus en plus remonté au fur et à mesure qu'approche la rencontre).

-J'en ai plus qu'assez de répondre aux questions des journalistes et des commentateurs sportifs du dimanche. Il n'y a pas que le Quidditch dans la vie ! observe-t-il, renfrogné.

Je regrette vraiment qu'Oliver n'entende pas ces mots frappés au coin du bon sens. Le connaissant, il nous ferait une crise cardiaque. A l'entendre, la rivalité qui l'oppose à Flint date de Poudlard, et n'est pas sans évoquer l'inimitié d'Hector et d'Achille, de Superman et de Lex Luthor, ou de Ram et Raavan. Bref, tout un poème épique, mais un soupçon me vient devant l'indifférence de Marcus : et si cet antagonisme farouche était à sens unique ? En effet, tout me porte à croire qu'Oliver a fabriqué de toutes pièces un adversaire mythique à sa démesure.

Toutefois, je m'interroge sur les véritables intentions de Marcus. Je ne pense pas qu'il me fréquente pour le simple plaisir de ma compagnie. Il oriente souvent la discussion sur les Fondateurs, ce qui me laisse supposer qu'il attend de moi des informations sur cette période. Il n'a pas encore dévoilé son jeu, mais je ne suis pas naïve. Il poursuit un but précis.

Nous parlons énigmes en tout genre lorsqu'il sort un parchemin de sa poche :

-Que fais-tu de cela ? questionne-t-il, faussement désinvolte.

Je lis en silence. Il s'agit d'une traduction (effectuée par ses soins ?) et je n'ai pas le texte original sous les yeux. Comme pour de nombreuses énigmes, l'ordonnancement des mots qui la composent n'a de prime abord (et même de second abord) aucun sens.

-Cela ne m'évoque rien, mais la traduction y est peut-être pour quelque chose.

-Comment cela ?

A la façon dont il se braque, je devine qu'il est le traducteur.

-Résoudre les énigmes est affaire d'interprétation. Bien souvent, les mots ne sont pas à prendre au sens littéral. Pour avoir une chance de trouver la solution, je te conseille de reprendre le texte original et de noter toutes les possibilités qu'évoque chaque mot. La multiplicité du sens est, à mon avis, cruciale.

Je le sens hésiter, puis il me propose :

-Comme cela m'intrigue, j'aimerais résoudre cette énigme. Mais le texte original est écrit en runes- voudrais-tu y jeter un coup d'œil et me donner ton avis ?

C'était donc ça, songé-je avec satisfaction.

Bien sûr, j'ai déjà un programme assez chargé, mais comment résister à une énigme ? Il faut bien se détendre un peu…

-Pourquoi pas ? dis-je.

Il s'apprête à me remercier quand un grand gaillard bovin- Derrick, son coéquipier des Chauve-Souris, me dit-il- l'emmène pour une « urgence ».

Apparemment, si Marcus se désintéresse du match, ce n'est pas le cas de son entourage.

Du coin de l'œil, je vois Derrick glisser une petite fiole à Marcus, qui en avale le contenu sans hésiter. Etrange…je pense à la batterie de tests anti-dopage qu'Oliver a dû passer aujourd'hui : vérifications que le sujet n'a pas ingéré de Potions de force, de Felix Felicis…

Qu'a donc pris Marcus, soumis aux mêmes tests ?

* * *

_(Susan)_

Six heures du soir : le BAM est réuni pour sa séance traditionnelle de mise au point.

-J'en reviens à ce groupe mystérieux qui a tenté d'embrigader Malcolm Baddock, et Merlin sait-qui encore. Il est possible que ses membres aient tenté de faire une démonstration de leur force lors du Bal de la Victoire, en essayant de déployer la marque des ténèbres.

Le mot-clé étant « essayer », car qui a contrecarré leurs projets ? Je vous le donne en mille : votre humble servante ! Je ne rate pas tout ce que j'entreprends…

Hannah poursuit :

-Ensuite, les LDP ont utilisé ces « Détraquards » pour avoir accès à mes souvenirs. Ils se doutent que j'étais sur la trace de Rosier, et si l'on en croit les renseignements que tu as obtenus d'Ernie, Susan, Rosier était sur le point de négocier des informations importantes. Rosier est peut-être mort avant d'avoir eu le temps de les leur révéler.

-Et ils se retournent contre toi, espérant que tu détiens la clé, conclut Eloïse.

-Quel embrouillamini, gémit Hannah.

-Euh…ça risque de ne pas s'arranger ?

Hannah et Eloïse me dévisagent.

Je continue sur ma lancée, évoquant les visions terrifiantes dont j'ai été la proie hier soir.

-C'est la première fois que tu as des visions de cette portée ? Et si l'on recréait les conditions majeures de la veille qui ont provoqué ces visions, peut-être pourrais-tu en découvrir davantage ? suggère Hannah.

-Oh, parce que je rêve de revivre une expérience de mort imminente, sifflé-je.

(Le pépin m'est resté en travers de la gorge, à plus d'un titre).

-Hannah, je ne crois pas qu'il soit nécessaire de mettre Susan en danger, intervient Eloïse. Sans compter que ces visions ne nous disent pas grand-chose.

-Il y a de fortes chances pour qu'elles ne nous disent rien avant qu'il ne soit trop tard pour les éviter, maugrée Hannah.

Eloïse relève soudain la tête. Je connais cette expression. Elle va nous proposer un plan d'action : de nouvelles investigations ? Une théorie cohérente qui unifie tous les éléments disparates rassemblés par Hannah ? Une piste, quelque chose de concret et d'au moins un peu rassurant qui va nous aider à cerner l'ennemi ?

-Nous devrions faire plus de sport !

Stupeur. Je croise le regard d'Hannah. Celle-là, Eloïse ne nous l'avait jamais faite.

-Ne faites pas ces têtes ! Je suis on ne peut plus sérieuse. Voilà plusieurs semaines que le week-end, je rejoins les garçons pour une partie de Quidditch alors que vous vous encroûtez devant des feuilletons sirupeux. Et vous savez quoi ? Une fois le premier choc de l'effort physique passé, j'ai noté que mes réflexes s'étaient amélioré, que mon endurance prenait le même chemin, et je suis persuadée que cela nous sera fort utile quand nous affronterons…eh bien, je ne sais pas qui pour l'instant, mais nous sommes d'accord pour dire que notre situation actuelle sent le roussi, n'est-ce pas ? Alors, préparons-nous.

-Hein ?

-Mais oui, Susan. Cela te ferait du bien de te lever de notre canapé et de participer à ces matchs de Quidditch dominicaux. Wood n'y verrait aucune objection, lui qui ne manque aucune occasion de faire du prosélytisme pour le plus noble des sports.

-Cela fait des siècles que je n'ai pas joué au Quidditch, et d'après ce que tu nous as raconté, tes sessions avec Wood ne se sont pas toujours déroulées dans une ambiance sereine…

Elle balaie ma remarque d'un revers de la main :

-C'était au début ! Je reconnais qu'Oliver a des tendances autocrates, mais c'est un bon pédagogue.

-Faire du sport, répète Hannah. C'est tout ce que tu suggères ?

Est-ce sa sieste de la veille qui l'a relaxée à ce point ? Fait-elle du yoga ? Toujours est-il qu'Eloïse semble avoir atteint des sommets de zénitude aujourd'hui.

-Je suggère que nous prenions du recul. Le poisson d'eau douce qui s'évertue à lutter contre le courant se fatigue inutilement et ne retarde pas l'inévitable. Celui qui, en revanche, se laisse porter, économise ses forces…forces dont il aura besoin lorsqu'il se retrouvera en haute mer.

Voilà qui est bien joli. Reste à savoir si Eloïse sera en mesure de demeurer dans ces dispositions fatalistes plus d'une journée. Ce dont, personnellement, je doute.

* * *

_(Hannah)_

-C'est ma vie dont il s'agit ! J'ai quitté mon job au Ministère, et alors ? Ce n'est pas la fin du monde !

-Mais que vais-je faire de toi, Susan ?

Une nouvelle dispute a éclaté entre Susan et sa mère. C'est très gênant.

Il est temps que je me consacre sérieusement à mes recherches d'un nouveau logement. Le marché de l'immobilier dans le Londres sorcier est saturé en ce moment, ma paie d'Auror junior est minuscule, mais il faut que je trouve une solution.

Mrs. Bones me fait trop peur.

* * *

_(Eloïse) _

Marcus n'a pas tardé à m'envoyer le texte original de l'énigme qu'il m'a proposée, avec la traduction qu'il a déjà réalisée, et sans me donner d'autre contexte que « trouvée sur un parchemin ancien qu'il a acheté chez un antiquaire peut-être véreux ». A la première lecture, le texte est toujours aussi hermétique que la traduction très correcte de Marcus :

_Clair bosquet et dense forêt_

_Départ d'éternels recommencements_

_Nature ordonnée pour troubler_

_De ses semblables le plus grand _

_En son centre attire la jeune violette_

_Devant ses larmes il te faut raison garder _

_Ses pleurs amèneront le soleil _

_Brandis ta lumière; en retour, _

_Il te guidera. _

Oliver fait irruption dans la pièce, fronce les sourcils en apercevant le hibou de Marcus. J'ai beau lui dire que Marcus n'a jamais parlé de lui, et que nos conversations tournent autour d'événements historiques et autres légendes, il se contente 1) d'émettre un rire sinistre, 2) de jurer ses grands dieux que Flint se moque éperdument des sujets que j'ai mentionné, et 3) conclut lugubrement que pour jouer une telle comédie, il faut que son plan pour le déstabiliser et l'annihiler, lui, Oliver Wood, soit bien tordu.

Pas autant que la paranoïa dudit Oliver Wood, répliqué-je.

Mon colocataire secoue la tête et se penche vers moi :

-Tu ne me crois pas, mais je le connais depuis des années. Flint n'a jamais agi comme tu le décris- alors fais-attention avec lui.

Il sort de la pièce sans réponse de ma part.

C'est que je serais bien en peine de lui répondre.

J'ai la sensation d'avoir été frappée de plein fouet par le Magicobus alors que j'étais sur un passage clouté (pour qui a emprunté le Magicobus, c'est une hypothèse tout à fait plausible. Avec des chauffeurs qui paraissent avoir trouvé leur permis de conduire dans une pochette surprise, je suis même étonnée que ce type d'accidents ne se soit jamais produit).

Le sol se dérobe sous mes pieds, la pièce tangue dangereusement, je me sens toute chavirée.

Dans l'atmosphère subsiste une fragrance familière. Impossible d'isoler tous ses composants. Vent, café, soleil, grand air, pommes de pins, sont les images qui se succèdent à un rythme effréné. C'est un capharnaüm de vignettes hétéroclites- et pourtant, sans l'ombre d'une hésitation, je reconnais l'essence d'Oliver.

Cette même essence que je ne parvenais pas à identifier lors de mon attaque par un flacon d'Amortentia au cours de la visite de ce maudit Château des amants.

Oliver. Dans mon flacon d'Amortentia.

Qu'est-ce qu'il faisait là ?

Non. Impossible.

(Je ne prétends pas à l'omniscience. J'admets que des choses peuvent m'échapper.

Mais si j'étais tombée amoureuse, je m'en serais rendu compte, tout de même !)

Du calme. Examinons les faits, rien que les faits.

Oliver. Dans mon flacon d'Amortentia.

Je ne suis pas douée en Potions. Il me faut l'avis d'un expert.

Susan…

Non, non, non. Absolument pas. Si je demande des informations complémentaires à Susan sur les propriétés de l'Amortentia, elle fera le lien avec le Château des amants, son imagination délirante s'enflammera, et elle n'aura de cesse de m'extorquer le nom du sorcier que j'ai senti.

Il me faut un avis objectif. Je veux savoir ce que cette Potion m'a fait.

Un esprit rationnel et scientifique…Une Serdaigle.

Padma Patil !

* * *

_(Eloïse)_

Viens d'avoir un débat animé avec Padma Patil- une personne très avisée.

Il est possible que l'Amortentia ait détecté une attirance inconsciente de ma part envers Oliver. Je peux partir de là.

Etudions la question.

Bon, c'est un peu gênant, mais en cherchant bien, je peux facilement l'expliquer.

Dans le cadre de mon travail, je suis en relation avec des sorciers vénérables mais cacochymes, et les rares sorciers de mon âge sont pâlots, passant davantage de temps dans les archives qu'à la lumière du jour. Bref, admettons-le : il y a pénurie. Alors, un garçon athlétique que je côtoie depuis des mois a pu me faire forte impression.

Mais ça n'explique pas Oliver ! souffle une petite voix. Je suis en contact avec des sorciers jeunes et séduisants, Adrian Pucey, Blaise Zabini… .Pourquoi ne suis-je pas attirée par eux ?

Heureusement d'ailleurs, car Blaise est l'ex d'Hannah (ou quelque chose d'approchant, j'ai du mal à suivre), et Susan a tout de suite craqué sur Adrian…

Je suppose qu'esthétiquement parlant, Blaise et Adrian sont plus beaux qu'Oliver.

Mais ils n'ont pas ses yeux bruns si expressifs, tour à tour déterminés, malicieux ou contrariés. Ils n'ont pas son sourire contagieux. Ils n'ont pas cette façon de s'enflammer pour le Quidditch, une passion que je trouve toujours aussi incompréhensible, mais je n'interromps pas Oliver quand il se met à pérorer sur la stratégie à adopter face aux Canons de Chudley ou sur les mérites du dernier Nimbus 4000, parce que je sais d'expérience qu'il est désagréable d'être interrompu sur sa lancée (peu de personnes dans mon entourage s'intéressent au travail d'archives) et que j'aime le regarder mimer les actions clés des derniers matchs ou griffonner sur des bouts de parchemins des tactiques à improviser, il est si adorable...

Par tous les cercles magiques de Morgane, qu'est-ce qui m'arrive ?

* * *

_Une __heure __du __matin. _Je n'arrive pas à m'endormir.

Toi, Adrian Pucey, je te retiens… juste au moment où tu pourrais servir à quelque chose, tu t'es carapaté en France pour plusieurs mois encore.

Seule en tête-à-tête avec Oliver, en attendant que cette ridicule attirance s'éteigne d'elle-même, et en essayant de ne pas faire peur à mon innocent colocataire.

Quand à toi, Susan. Tout allait très bien dans cet appartement avant ton idée d'excursion pour la Saint-Valentin ! Maintenant, je me sens toute bizarre, je nourris des pensées encore plus bizarres envers ce pauvre Oliver, et tout ça, c'est de ta faute !

* * *

_Deux heures du matin_

J'ai compris comment fonctionne cette Potion d'Amortentia : sur le même modèle qu'une prophétie auto-réalisatrice. La Potion détecte une attirance dont vous n'étiez même pas consciente vous tombez des nues lorsque vous la découvrez vous cherchez à comprendre ce que votre subconscient voit en _lui _; vous l'étudiez sous toutes les coutures pour comprendre ce qui a pu se passer des idées étranges et de moins en moins platoniques vous passent par la tête c'est le début de la fin : il devient une obsession.

Ah, le pouvoir de l'autosuggestion.

Eh bien, je refuse de tomber le panneau. Je refuse d'y réfléchir davantage.

* * *

_Trois heures du matin_

Mon cerveau est en surchauffe. Comment s'arrêter de réfléchir ?

Est-il possible de _trop_ réfléchir ?

* * *

_Quatre heures du matin_

Du calme. Ce n'est qu'Oliver. Au petit-déjeuner, lorsqu'il commencera à te bassiner avec le prochain match contre les Chauves souris, tu réaliseras que tout ceci n'était qu'extrapolations sans fondements (autre que son odeur dans ta potion).

* * *

_Sept heures du matin_

Une nouvelle page se tourne. Tout va bien. Alerte passée !

D'accord, j'ai sauté le petit-déjeuner et j'ai filé à l'anglaise avant qu'il ne se réveille. Je préfère prendre du recul- comme le poisson d'eau douce qui refuse de lutter contre le courant.

(Mais qu'est-ce que je raconte ?)

* * *

_(Susan)_

J'aime beaucoup la musique du groupe UOD. Elle reflète exactement ma vie en ce moment.

Que vais-je faire de moi ? Cela fait un siècle que je n'ai pas touché à mes Potions. Elles me manquent, mais le souvenir de mon dernier échec est trop cuisant.

Pour l'instant, je préfère rester sous la couette, à écouter le dernier single des _Unicorns __of __Despair._

_T comme Troll_

_C'est ce que le monde entier disait_

_T comme Troll_

_Saignait le cœur du Troll mal-aimé…_

* * *

_(Hannah)_

Martin Clusf a bien couvert ses traces. Nous avons fait chou blanc.

J'ai emprunté plusieurs Sherlock Holmes et Agatha Christie. Il faut que j'affine mes instincts de détective (j'ai toujours du mal à accepter que ce soit Seamus, Dean, Padma et Zacharias qui soient responsables de nos avancées sur l'enquête des Berties crochues).

C'est parti pour une soirée de lecture et de déductions.

* * *

_(narrateur omniscient)_

-Quoi, encore ? fit le Chef, de fort mauvaise humeur.

Le Lieutenant, penaud, désigna le prisonnier.

-Il menace de faire une grève de la faim.

Le prisonnier, loin de s'être résigné à son sort, était encore plus imbuvable que de coutume.

Si les Impardonnables ne menaient pas tout droit à Azkaban, le Chef s'en serait servi depuis belle lurette (quoique le kidnapping ne fût guère légal).

Morose, le Chef contempla l'horizon. Il était dans une impasse. La phase 1 de son plan s'était déroulée sans accrocs, mais le reste partait en eau de boudin. Devenir le prochain seigneur des ténèbres requérait plus de sueur qu'il n'était prêt à en verser.

Le pire, c'était que s'il se retirait maintenant des affaires, d'autres aux intentions encore moins honorables que les siennes (si, si ! sur l'échelle des intentions déshonorables, il y avait plus haut gradé que lui !) allaient rechercher le secret que lui-même s'acharnait à découvrir.

Ce qui l'avait motivé à se placer sur les rangs pour devenir le prochain mage noir le plus puissant de l'Angleterre, c'était la volonté de ne pas être sous la coupe du premier imbécile venu que la même idée aurait frappé. S'il s'en allait maintenant, il laissait le champ libre à ce qu'il voulait absolument éviter.

Charybde ou Scylla. La peste ou le choléra. Le marteau ou l'enclume.

C'était un véritable dilemme.

* * *

_(Eloïse)_

J'entends ses pas. Dans quelques secondes, je lui ferais face.

-C'est une honte ! La sécurité est une plaisanterie ! me lance Oliver.

-On cherche à saboter notre rencontre contre les Chauve-Souris ! Quelqu'un s'est introduit dans leur vestiaire et a dérobé leurs balais ! A cause des problèmes de logistique et de sécurité qu'un acte d'une telle… d'une telle –ici, les mots lui manquent.

-Oliver, calme-toi ! Respire.

Mon conseil suivi, il reprend, furieux :

-Notre rencontre a été reportée indéfiniment ! C'est la fin du sport ! On ne respecte plus rien !

J'émets quelques bruits de consolation, jubilant intérieurement en dépit de ce tableau pathétique.

Attirance, quelle attirance ?

* * *

_(Hannah)_

Je suis plongée dans la lecture du Chien des Baskervilles quand je tombe sur ce passage :

-Le chien n'a pas aboyé !

-Justement ! fit Sherlock Holmes.

Cela m'évoque une autre anomalie.

-Malfoy n'a pas éternué ! dis-je à haute voix.

* * *

_(Eloïse)_

Pourquoi voler ces balais ? Quel mobile peut pousser quelqu'un à dérober des balais ?

Après un rêve bizarre traitant de ces questions – je refuse de m'attarder sur la signification de certains passages **(1)**-, je me réveille avec une petite idée sur la question.

Je fais mon mea culpa : parfois, Oliver Wood n'est pas qu'un Gardien paranoïaque.

* * *

_(Hannah)_

Eloïse est venue me voir pour me faire part de ses déductions. Ensemble, nous passons en revue nos hypothèses.

-Qu'en dis-tu ?

Je lui souris.

-Je dis qu'il est temps de rendre une petite visite au sieur Marcus Flint.

Sagement, nous décidons de laisser Susan en dehors du coup. On doit laisser en paix quiconque écoute en boucle la Complainte du Troll Solitaire.

* * *

**(1)** Prochainement dans les Coulisses du Bam, pour rire : _Ce __n__'__est __qu__'__un __rêve_

_-J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu ! Il est plus court que d'habitude, mais j'ai préféré le poster aujourd'hui- pour mon anniversaire ^^- et m'arrêter avant la confrontation Hannah & Eloïse versus Martin Clusf, pour que vous puissiez parvenir à la même conclusion !_

_-On arrive à la fin de l'énigme sur les dragées crochues, mais c'est un peu l'hydre de Lerne : on en résout une, d'autres apparaissent…A commencer peut-être par cette énigme (mal traduite ?) : « Clair bosquet et dense forêt… » J'avoue être nerveuse pour cette énigme, que je n'ai testé sur personne, j'espère que les éléments du décryptage seront plausibles- il y aura un aspect « chasse au trésor » que je veux rendre…_

_-Enfin, il y a un développement que je voulais décrire depuis longtemps- concernant deux colocataires…Je me suis amusée à imaginer la réaction d'Eloïse, j'espère que vous avez apprécié ! Et la pauvre n'est pas au bout de ses peines ^^_

_-Remarques, suggestions sont toujours bienvenues ! _


	28. Tourment, quête et tourbillon

Merci à tous les revieweurs du chapitre précédent : **Niris, ****Dumbar, ****Ellarwen, ****Alixe, ****Dong ****d****'****Esperluette, ****analaura ****& ****A ****Smiling****Cat !**

Vos commentaires ont égayé mon anniversaire par ailleurs morose, alors, merci ^^

Je me suis rendu compte que j'avais oublié de poster les RAR du chapitre 6 des Coulisses ! désolée, je vais essayer de les poster ce week-end, en même temps que les RAR du chapitre 27. J'essaie de personnaliser les réponses et ça me prend un peu de temps pour être sûre de n'oublier personne, alors merci pour votre patience !

_**Résumé de l'épisode précédent :**_

Le BAM se pose des questions. : Susan, sur son avenir dans les Potions, Hannah sur ses capacités de déduction, et Eloïse sur ses sentiments envers son colocataire.

Au moins la question concernant Clusfglobal semble en passe d'être résolue : le brainstorming commun d'Hannah et Eloïse mène nos deux amies sur les traces de l'élusif Marcus Flint…

* * *

_(Hannah)_

Derrick Boyle a ouvert la porte de l'appartement de Flint. Ella demande aimablement à voir Marcus, prétextant vouloir lui parler de l'énigme qu'il lu a communiquée.

-Attendez un instant, ordonne le patibulaire Boyle.

Je me suis glissée à sa suite, silencieuse. Après quelques minutes, Flint fait son entrée. Je note sa pâleur et ses yeux cernés.

-Laisse-nous, dit-il à Boyle qui s'exécute.

Puis, une fois seul face à Eloïse :

-Tu voulais me parler de l'énigme ? Tu as fais des progrès ?

Ella n'a pas menti, notre Flint semble bien trop alléché par la perspective de résoudre cette petite énigme pour que celle-ci ne soit pas au cœur du schmilblick.

-Prétexte, lâche Ella. Allons droit au but : tu vas relâcher ton prisonnier, puis nous aurons une petite discussion.

Flint ouvre la bouche- je me demande s'il va jouer les innocents, quand, plus vif que l'éclair, il plonge la main dans la poche de son pantalon :

-_Expelliarmus_ ! lancé-je. _Stupefix _! ajouté-je dans la foulée.

Je lève le sortilège de désillusion de ma personne, puis lance à nouveau un _Stupefix_ alors que Boyle débarque en trombe dans la pièce.

Eloïse, qui n'a pas bougé d'une semelle, m'adresse un sourire ravi :

-Qu'il est réconfortant de confronter des criminels sous l'égide d'une Auror chevronnée !

J'exécute une courbette gracieuse sous le compliment, puis entreprends de réanimer Flint :

-_Enervate_ !

-Pourquoi m'avez-vous attaqué ? Qui êtes-vous ? Que me voulez-vous ?

Un peu tard pour ce genre de questions, non ?

-Puisqu'il faut mettre les points sur les i, dis-je, amenez-nous à Marcus Flint, que vous retenez prisonnier, _Monsieur __Nott_.

* * *

_(Eloïse)_

-Inutile de nier, continue Hannah. Bien sûr, nous pourrions attendre que le Polynectar cesse de fonctionner…

_**(Du coin de l'œil, je vois Derrick glisser une petite fiole à Marcus, qui en avale le contenu sans hésiter. Etrange…je pense à la batterie de tests anti-dopage qu'Oliver a dû passer aujourd'hui : vérifications que le sujet n'a pas ingéré de Potions de force, de Felix Felicis…**_

_**Qu'a donc pris Marcus, soumis aux mêmes tests ?)**_

-Vous n'avez pas été si malin, Monsieur Nott. Vous avez enchaîné les erreurs : trahi par votre amour des jeux de mots, je le tiens de Blaise Zabini.

_**(-C'est curieux, dit Blaise. D'autant plus que Theodore a toujours aimé les jeux de mots, contrepèteries, anagrammes et acrostiches…)**_

-Qui d'autre qu'un amateur d'anagrammes pour inventer des noms aussi farfelus- et révélateurs !- que Don Rhett Oote ou Martin Clusf ! Pour ce dernier, peut-être envisagiez-vous déjà, si les choses tournaient mal, de faire porter le chapeau à Marcus Flint ?

-Vous avez senti que l'étau se resserrait autour de vous lorsque Blaise vous a envoyé une lettre urgente pour vous rencontrer. Vous avez alors mis en scène un faux enlèvement, le vôtre. Vous avez fait la leçon à votre elfe, Lorrie…

_**Lorrie n'a touché à rien, non monsieur ! Le maître n'avait pas laissé d'instructions, et sans ordres du maitre,Lorrie n'a pas le droit de toucher à ses affaires, ou il aurait rangé et nettoyé le bureau, oui, monsieur ! **_

_**Questionné habilement par Blaise, l'elfe permit d'établir que Theodore Nott avait été enlevé en pleine nuit voilà plusieurs mois. **_

-Seulement, nous connaissons tous la façon qu'ont les elfes de prendre les ordres au pied de la lettre. Lorrie nous a affirmé avec force n'avoir ni rangé, ni nettoyé votre bureau depuis votre enlèvement, enlèvement qui remontait à plusieurs mois. Or, c'était sans compter l'allergie aux acariens de Draco Malfoy, qui a visité votre cottage avec nous…

_**De la cave au bureau de Theodore, nous cherchâmes un moment quelque indice. (…) Dans la cave, Draco fut pris d'une série d'éternuements, blâma l'elfe paresseux qui avait laissé se former des nids à poussières, puis, se remettant rapidement une fois sorti de cette partie du cottage,fouina sans vergogne dans les papiers épars sur le bureau de Nott, observant que les factures composaient la majorité de la pile.**_

-Malfoy n'a pas éternué dans le bureau ! Or, si Lorrie n'avait pas rangé et nettoyé le bureau depuis plusieurs mois, de véritables moutons à poussière se seraient formés. Ce qui m'a permis de comprendre que : ou l'elfe nous mentait effrontément, ou la mise à sac du cottage ne remontait guère qu'à quelques heures ! A ce stade, je me doutais que vous étiez impliqué dans l'affaire des Berties Crochues empoisonnées, mais j'ignorais que vous aviez pris l'apparence d'un autre…C'est là qu'intervient Ella : vous avez commis l'erreur de vouloir la manipuler- parce qu'elle travaillait au musée ? qu'elle a rédigé une thèse sur Rowena Serdaigle ? quoiqu'il en soit, vous espériez qu'elle vous aide à déchiffrer une énigme. Vous ignoriez deux choses : notre amitié, ce qui lui permettait d'être au courant des affaires que je suivais, et ensuite…

-L'un de mes colocataires, qui a pour nom Oliver Wood, enchaîné-je.

Nott ne témoigna aucun signe de reconnaissance.

-Votre manque de réaction en entendant ce nom est significatif. Voyez-vous, Oliver Wood et Marcus Flint sont rivaux sur le terrain, et cette rivalité remonte à Poudlard. Nonobstant sa paranoïa aigue, Wood est très bien renseigné sur le compte de son meilleur ennemi. Il m'a mise en garde contre vous- ou plutôt, contre Flint à de nombreuses reprises, s'imaginant que Flint cherchait à l'atteindre via sa colocataire. Lorsque j'ai tenté de le raisonner, prenant votre défense, clamant que vous n'étiez pas la brute épaisse qu'il me décrivait, sa paranoïa se ranimait. Flint, s'entêtait-il, ne ressemblait en rien au sorcier que je lui décrivais.

_**(Oliver fait irruption dans la pièce, fronce les sourcils en apercevant le hibou de Marcus. J'ai beau lui dire que Marcus n'a jamais parlé de lui, et que nos conversations tournent autour d'événements historiques et autres légendes, il se contente 1) d'émettre un rire sinistre, 2) de jurer ses grands dieux que Flint se moque éperdument des sujets que j'ai mentionné, et 3) conclut lugubrement que pour jouer une telle comédie, il faut que son plan pour le déstabiliser et l'annihiler, lui, Oliver Wood, soit bien tordu.**_

_**Pas autant que la paranoïa dudit Oliver Wood, répliqué-je.**_

_**Mon colocataire secoue la tête et se penche vers moi :**_

_**-Tu ne me crois pas, mais je le connais depuis des années. Flint n'a jamais agi comme tu le décris- alors fais-attention avec lui.)**_

-Que Wood soit excessif, je ne le nie pas. Cependant, tant de différences entre les Flint que nous connaissions…Il y avait quelque chose d'étrange là-dessous. Quand Oliver m'a appris que quelques jours avant la rencontre de son équipe et de celle de Flint, rencontre qui allait inclure le retour de Flint dans les airs, les balais avaient été volés, annulant le match, je me suis demandé si après tout, Wood n'avait pas raison de se méfier.

_**(-On cherche à saboter notre rencontre contre les Chauve-Souris ! Quelqu'un s'est introduit dans leur vestiaire et a dérobé leurs balais ! A cause des problèmes de logistique et de sécurité qu'un acte d'une telle… d'une telle –ici, les mots lui manquent.**_

_**-Oliver, calme-toi ! Respire.**_

_**Mon conseil suivi, il reprend, furieux :**_

_**-Notre rencontre a été reportée indéfiniment ! )**_

-J'ai alors établi des connexions entre différents faits : « mon » Flint n'était pas un vrai fan de Quidditch- et pour vivre avec Wood, je sais à quoi ressemble un inconditionnel du Quidditch :

_**(Il n'y a pas que le Quidditch dans la vie ! observe-t-il, renfrogné.)**_

-Ce Flint n'avait pas joué en public depuis plusieurs mois :

_**-(Marcus ! Comment ça va ? Pas trop stressé à l'idée de reprendre la compétition la semaine prochaine ?**_

_**Je sais qu'il a passé la quasi-intégralité de la saison sur le banc de touche, et que des rumeurs circulent sur ses mauvaises performances à l'entraînement. Il reprend son poste de batteur pour les Chauve-Souris de Ballycastle la semaine prochaine, et vous l'aurez deviné, son équipe affrontera celle d'Oliver, qui se montre de plus en plus remonté au fur et à mesure qu'approche la rencontre).**_

-Que la rencontre soit repoussée aux calendes grecques, cela arrangeait bien les affaires de l'imposteur. Enfin, Hannah et moi avons mis en commun nos déductions, et établi que Martin Clusf = Marcus Flint = Theodore Nott.

-Et maintenant, acheva Hannah en pointant sa baguette sur Nott, libérez sur le champ Flint, puis nous parlerons de votre plan.

* * *

_(narrateur omniscient)_

En outre, un tout petit indice dissimulé chapitre 24, indiquant que **ce** Marcus Flint connaissait Blaise Zabini :

_**-Chut ! Il a lorgné en direction de Blaise, j'ai l'impression. Un grief ancien ?**_

_**-Pas que je sache, répondit Blaise.**_

_**Il n'avait jamais eu de contact direct avec Flint.Cependant, il ne s'étonnait pas d'avoir été la cible de son regard assassin ; d'après ce qu'on lui avait rapporté du personnage, il jetait ce genre de regards au tout-venant sans nécessiter de raison particulière. Il le faisait parce qu'il en avait envie, pour imposer son autorité, parce que votre tête lui déplaisait….**_

* * *

_(Hannah)_

Je n'en crois pas mes oreilles. Nott, silencieux et défait, nous a menées jusqu'à son prisonnier- le Marcus Flint original est bien plus effrayant que la copie, mais lorsque, les premières vociférations passées, j'ai invité Flint à rentrer chez lui et à se présenter demain pour porter plainte, ce dernier a refusé avec véhémence.

_C'est le_ s_yndrome de Stockholm à l'œuvre._

-Monsieur Flint, vous ne risquez plus rien, dis-je de façon rassurante. Les Aurors vous protégeront.

-Les Aurors ? ils étaient où, quand ce ********( censuré) m'a enlevé et a entrepris de détruire ma carrière ? Ce ***** est constitutionnellement incapable d'enfourcher un balai ! Un moineau sans ailes, sans plumes et sans pattes volerai mieux que ce ***** !

-Dans ce cas, porter plainte est la meilleure façon de…

Flint me coupe sans délicatesse :

-Pour que les nouvelles se répandent ? Que je sois la risée du Quiddicth britannique ? Dites donc, ma petite, écoutez bien ceci, parce que je ne le répéterai pas : Marcus Flint est un dur, pas une victime. Alors mes jolies, vous ne dites pas un mot à quiconque de ce qui s'est passé et de mon côté, j'oublie votre nullité abyssale en ce qui concerne le sauvetage d'otages. Au fait, laquelle de vous a fini par réaliser que ce ***** de troll boiteux n'était pas moi ?

Je désigne Ella du pouce. Je ne m'attendais pas à des fleurs, mais un peu de gratitude n'aurait rien gâché et- je ne me sens pas la force de négocier avec cette brute épaisse.

Eloïse s'explique rapidement, résumant ce qu'elle a dit un peu plus tôt à Nott. Flint esquisse une grimace effrayante lorsqu'elle mentionne que quelque part, c'est à Oliver qu'il doit sa libération.

-Pas un mot, gronde-t-il.

-O.K, fait Ella avec insouciance.

-Ton nom ?

-Pourquoi ?

-Parce qu'un Flint paie toujours ses dettes.

* * *

_(narrateur omniscient)_

En dépit des inquiétudes d'Hannah, Eloïse laissa ses coordonnées au Serpentard avant son départ. Une dette de vie (ou approchant), cela pouvait toujours servir.

Elle n'imaginait pas en faire usage dans les mois à venir, et ce, dans des circonstances quelque peu…sportives.

* * *

_(Hannah)_

Le calme de Nott me porte sur les nerfs. J'en regretterai presque d'avoir refusé à flint la satisfaction d'un tête-à-tête musclé, pendant dix minutes :

-_Laissez-le moi, je lui ferai passer le goût des kidnappings, avait grogné Flint._

_Pour des raisons d'éthique évidentes, j'avais décliné son offre._

-Sans témoin pour porter plainte, je crois que vous n'avez pas de dossier qui tienne la route, Auror Abbot.

-Nous pouvons toujours vous relier à Clusfglobal, attaqué-je.

Nott ricane :

-Plus maintenant. Clusfglobal a été dissoute ce matin même. Allez, soyez bonnes joueuses et classez l'affaire, puisque je me retire. Vous n'en saurez pas plus.

Eloïse sourit subitement :

-Mais cela va dans les deux sens. Marcus Flint ne dira à personne que vous l'avez enlevé, mais il ne dira pas que vous êtes en notre compagnie.

-Des menaces ?

Nott n'a pas l'air impressionné.

-Hannah n'est pas en service commandé. Aucun de ses collègues Aurors ne sait qu'elle est ici. Vous êtes en notre pouvoir, alors…nous connaitrons le fin mot de l'histoire.

-C'est une plaisanterie, fait Nott, cherchant mon regard.

Pourquoi suis-je la gentille fille de service ?

-Je ne partirai pas sans savoir pourquoi vous avez empoisonné les dragées- et ne me dites pas qu'il s'agit d'une simple combine pour vous enrichir ! Il y a d'autres enjeux, et si je dois laisser Ella vous interroger pour les connaître, je n'hésite pas !

Pour prouver mes dires, Eloïse murmure une incantation et un jet de fumée grisâtre jaillit de sa baguette et, filandreux comme un serpent, s'enroule en plusieurs anneaux autour d'un Nott soudain très blême.

-Très bien, très bien ! Je suis ouvert à la négociation.

Eloïse agite à nouveau sa baguette et un nouvel anneau s'enroule autour de la gorge du Serpentard.

-Quelle négociation ? Nous posons les questions, tu réponds et si nous sommes satisfaites, nous te laissons en vie.

-Et en liberté ? s'étrangle Nott.

-Dépend des informations.

Je laisse Ella faire, parce que bien que peu éthique, sa méthode a l'avantage de nous éviter de négocier avec un Serpentard. Je sais qu'on y perdrait…

-Pourquoi empoisonner les Bertie crochues ? commencé-je.

Ella défait les anneaux pour que Nott puisse nous répondre.

-Je voulais m'emparer du marché des sucreries…C'est un marché qui compte énormément de consommateurs…

-Tu plaisantes ? Ce n'est pas la seule raison !

Eloïse fait mine d'agiter à nouveau sa baguette, et Nott trébuche presque dans sa hâte d'expliquer son plan :

-Ce n'était que la première phase ! Que la première phase ! Cette énigme, c'est l'une des clés qui m'aurait permis de trouver la Potion de Serdaigle ! Tu n'étais pas au courant ? questionne-t-il.

C'est moi qu'il regarde ? Pourquoi ?

-De quelle Potion parles-tu ? Est-ce que tu essaies de te payer notre tête ?

-Non !

Nott parle lentement cette fois :

-Cette Potion est une légende que peu connaissent. Pendant la guerre, un Mangemort a réussi à rassembler plusieurs documents qui permettent de franchir les premières étapes de la quête.

-Une quête ? dis-je, incrédule. Tu veux nous embrouiller avec des légendes dignes du Chicaneur ?

-Ces légendes, comme tu le dis, tance Nott, ont été suffisamment prises au sérieux pour que Rosier négocie sa liberté avec les LDP en échange des informations qu'il possédait sur la Potion de Serdaigle !

_J'étouffe un cri._

-Si tu n'étais pas au courant, pourquoi étais-tu sur les lieux quand on a tué Rosier ?

-Hop, hop, hop, une minute, Nott, intervient Ella. Tu étais sur les lieux ?

-Evidemment. C'est moi qui ai subtilisé les documents de Rosier avant que l'autre sorcier ne le tue et ne jette un sortilège de confusion à Abbot qui a failli l'arrêter.

-_**Comment ?**_

* * *

_(Eloïse)_

Restons zen. Si Nott devine l'importance qu'a son souvenir pour Hannah, il s'en servira pour négocier et nous serons à nouveau dans une impasse. Il faut qu'il nous donne son souvenir volontairement.

Ignorant l'exclamation d'Hannah, je regarde Nott droit dans les yeux :

-En admettant un instant que cette légende soit authentique, ce dont je doute. Quel rapport avec ton plan de t'emparer du marché des sucreries ?

C'est une vérité universellement reconnue qu'un aspirant mégalomane, en manque de confidents, n'ait de cesse que d'exposer dans les grandes largeurs la beauté de la structure architecturale des plans qu'il a tirés sur la comète.

-Cette Potion, dit Nott dans un souffle, aurait été jugée si dangereuse par Rowena Serdaigle que cette dernière l'a dissimulée dans un emplacement tenu secret, auquel seuls ses héritiers spirituels auraient accès. Une série d'épreuves et d'énigmes à résoudre les attend, et celui qui aura démontré son intelligence en parvenant jusqu'à la Potion, sera libre de l'utiliser comme il l'entend contre ses ennemis.

-Quelles sont ses propriétés ?

-D'après la légende, elle permet de contrôler ses ennemis- personnellement, je mise sur une forme d'imperius. Le marché des sucreries m'aurait permis d'avoir facilement accès à une bonne partie de la population sorcière.

-Tu aurais répliqué la Potion et contaminé les sucreries ?

-Cela aurait été une prise de pouvoir en douceur, sans violence, menée par un Seigneur des ténèbres bien plus subtil que le précédent ! argumente Nott. Dès que j'ai appris l'existence de cette potion, j'ai su que d'autres seraient sur les rangs pour l'utiliser, et je refuse d'être à nouveau au service d'un crétin sanguinaire, ou pire, d'un émule de Malfoy !

-Pourquoi abandonner en si bon chemin ? questionne Hannah, narquoise.

-J'ai essayé de monter mon groupe, mais il y a de la concurrence ! A part Boyle, les autres Sangs-Purs que j'avais ralliés à ma cause se sont mis à faire n'importe quoi, désobéissant à mes commandes- comme la fois où ils ont attaqué un couple parce que la fille était moldue, puis ils m'ont lâché pour un rigolo qui distribue des tracts et prétend être le nouvel héritier de Serpentard !

-Prouve-nous que tu ne mens pas, tranché-je.

-Que voulez-vous ?

-**Tous** les souvenirs qui sont reliés à cette potion miracle.

* * *

_(Susan)_

Comment résumer les événements qui se sont succédé avant même que l'aube ne se lève ?

Hannah et Eloïse ont fait irruption dans ma chambre, prenant soin de lancer un « Mufflatio ! ». Nott était avec elles- on m'a demandé de sortir une Pensine, et pendant que Nott extrayait plusieurs filaments argentés de souvenirs, Hannah m'a expliqué ce qu'il faisait dans ma chambre.

Eloïse a monté la garde alors qu'Hannah et moi plongions dans la Pensine, histoire de nous assurer que Nott avait pas tenu sa part du marché.

_Rosier, un coffret ouvragé dans les mains, attendant son contact, dans la nuit…_

_Nott, masqué, se faufilant derrière lui, assenant un « stupefix ». _

_Rosier s'écroule, Nott murmure un « duplicatio », et un coffret identique apparaît. Il s'empare du coffret de Rosier, puis se jette un sortilège de désillusion alors que Rosier reprend ses esprits. _

_Rosier se redresse, agrippe son coffret avec soulagement et scanne les environs. Un homme masqué apparaît, nous sommes trop loin pour entendre ses mots, mais Rosier, après avoir reçu un parchemin qu'il consulte, lui tend le coffret. Alors même que Rosier fait ce geste, l'homme a brandi sa baguette et un éclair vert frappe Rosier._

_Hannah court en direction de l'homme masqué, criant « expelliarmus ». L'autre réplique par un « confundus » et transplane._

_Un « pop » plus tard, Nott a transplané et nous quittons le souvenir. _

Pas le temps de s'occuper d'Hannah pour l'instant, il faut affronter Nott, qui a une dernière condition avant de quitter l'Angleterre pour un petit tour du monde.

-Je n'étais pas le seul sur la piste de la Potion. Si je ne suis pas le prochain Seigneur des ténèbres…

Seigneur des ténèbres ! Il plaisante ! Hannah m'a exposé son « plan », qui n'est qu'une vaste fumisterie…

-…je ne veux pas qu'un autre le soit !

Il est soudain très grave :

-Bones, Abbot, vous êtes des Poufsouffles : vous agirez honorablement, je vous fais confiance pour cela. Eloïse, je te donne tout ce que j'ai sur la Potion afin que tu la trouves avant les autres, et avec tes amies, vous ferez en sorte qu'elle ne tombe pas en de mauvaises mains.

Nous l'avons accompagné dans sa tanière, Eloïse a accepté le contenu du coffret avec une avidité mal dissimulée, il a fait sa valise sous nos yeux vigilants et a emporté Boyle avec lui.

Sacré Serpentard ! Ella, tu réalises qu'il vient de nous refiler le bébé, là ? (et les responsabilités qui vont avec !)

Mais avant, nous célébrons la libération d'Hannah.

-C'est merveilleux ! nous détenons la preuve formelle que tu ne l'as pas tué ! Tu n'as pas tué Rosier !

Hannah esquisse un sourire mal assuré :

-Je ne sais pas si je dois m'en réjouir ou m'en attrister. J'étais tellement sûre de l'avoir assassiné !

Un peu plus bas, elle ajoute :

-Je l'avais traqué dans ce but.

-Mais tu ne l'as pas fait, tranche Eloïse. Psychologiquement parlant, je me demande si le sortilège de confusion qu'on t'a lancé n'a pas pris de telles proportions parce que tu as une conscience si développée- et que pour toi, vouloir tuer équivalait à l'acte lui-même.

-Ce qui est loin d'être le cas, ou la Terre serait dépeuplée ! ajouté-je.

Nous entourons Hannah. Dès que possible, nous envoyons un colis anonyme aux LDP, avec le souvenir de Nott- les LDP ne seront plus qu'un lointain souvenir. Ce qui m'amène à un nouvel ordre du jour :

-Dis, Ella, maintenant que nous sommes en passe de décoller les LDP des basques d'Hannah, est-ce une si bonne idée de chasser sur leurs plate-bandes la Potion de Rowena ? Le BAM ne mérite-t-il pas un peu de repos ?

-C'est une occasion unique…soupire Ella. Si cette légende contient un fond de vérité, alors ce serait l'une des plus grandes découvertes de ce siècle…

Elle redresse la tête :

-Ecoutez, je vais réfléchir aux énigmes que m'a laissées Nott. Je ne vous demande pas de m'aider. Seulement, avant de vous détourner de cette quête, pesez le pour et le contre. Je ne vous cacherai pas que j'aimerai découvrir avec vous de quoi il retourne, mais si vous êtes contre, je ne vous en tiendrai pas rigueur.

Hannah rit soudain, d'un rire en cascade :

-Pas de repos pour les braves, Susan ! Ella, j'en suis ! C'est un défi, et je suis curieuse de voir ce que Rowena nous a concoctés !

Hannah et Ella sont de nouveau complices, comme elles l'étaient avant l'incident des Oubliettes. Le dernier froid qui subsistait entre elles a disparu, et cela me fait chaud au cœur.

Malgré les nouveaux soucis que nous a amenés Nott, je ne me sens pas particulièrement inquiète. Depuis le début de cette histoire, le BAM a tenu le cap en dépit des tempêtes qui se sont abattues sur lui.

Quoique l'avenir nous réserve, je sens qu'il n'est rien que nous ne puissions affronter.

* * *

_(Eloïse)_

Je n'aurais jamais pensé dire cela, mais je me prends à regretter l'ignorance dans laquelle je baignais avant que la fatalité ne mette sur mes pas (ou le cas échéant, sous mon nez) ce flacon d'Amortentia.

Jours insouciants que je coulais alors ! Mon colocataire ne me faisait ni chaud ni froid j'avais ajusté ma routine à sa présence- les conventions dictant le maintien d'un minimum d'interactions entre personnes partageant le même toit, et j'en étais venue à le considérer comme un nouvel élément de ma vie, parfois perturbant mes habitudes et ma sérénité…mais pas assez pour le hisser au statut d'élément perturbateur.

Ce n'est, hélas ! plus le cas désormais. Il semblerait que je développe un sixième sens en ce qui concerne Wood. A peine passe-t-il le seuil d'une pièce, que mon radar interne s'active. M'adresse-t-il la parole, que je me raidis instinctivement, rassemblant mes neurones épars afin de ne pas être totalement à côté de la plaque dans mes réponses. Non que j'aie pour principe de parler à tort et à travers, mais une crainte inédite me tenaille : si je ne suis pas entièrement sur mes gardes lors de mes échanges avec lui, qui sait ce que je risque de laisser échapper ? Quel lapsus tourmenté, engendré par les limbes de mon inconscient, s'échappera de mes lèvres imprudentes ? Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée, mais je me méfie comme d'une guigne de cet inconscient qui m'a prise en traître. Si vous avez suivi l'intrigue, vous me comprenez aisément. Après tout, nous parlons de l'inconscient qui, d'après l'Amortentia, trouve Wood (Wood ! De tous les sorciers existants, il a fallu que ce soit Wood !) à son goût.

La pression est insupportable. Hier, à table, durant les centièmes de secondes qui se sont écoulées entre le début de sa requête « Eloïse… », et la fin « tu pourrais me passer le sel, s'il-te-plaît ? », j'ai cru faire de la tachycardie.

Le pire, c'est que je suis chez moi. Cet appartement, bien situé, agréable et spacieux, devait être mon cocon protecteur. J'étais censée pouvoir m'y ressourcer…A l'époque où j'avais décidé de le louer avec mes colocataires (ô jours insouciants !), je n'avais pas imaginé un seul instant que l'un de ces deux colocataires deviendrait- ironie du sort !- source de stress.

Susan triompherait de me voir ainsi. Elle me trompetterait que « c'est le karma ! ».

Mon adolescence a été studieuse. Ni amourettes, ni soupirs devant tel ou tel Apollon. Je me suis toujours flattée de mon détachement, preuve que j'utilisais ma cervelle et ma logique au lieu de me laisser entraîner par mes hormones.

Tout ça pour me retrouver, à dix-huit ans, perplexe, dans une situation digne des pires clichés : la fille qui craque pour son colocataire.

Et sur quelles bases, hein ? Ce n'est pas comme si Wood et moi regorgions de points communs. Nous ne sommes même pas compatibles ! Où est la logique là-dedans?

Mon attirance pour Wood ne peut s'expliquer que par deux facteurs : 1) notre proximité constante, 2) le « syndrome Viktor Krum », démontré par Hermione Granger : tout rat de bibliothèque rêve en secret d'un joueur de Quidditch athlétique.

C'est horrible ! Je me fais l'effet d'une midinette !

…

C'est dur. Très dur.

Quand j'ai visité cet appartement, je l'ai trouvé très spacieux. Je suis en train de réviser mon jugement. C'est insupportable, je ne peux pas faire un pas sans me heurter à Wood.

(Oui, c'est le principe d'un colocataire. Mais présentement, ça me tape sur les nerfs.

Pour paraphraser une tragédie célèbre, et parce que j'ai tiré les leçons de la méthode Pucey « dites-le avec des vers ! » :

**_Wood, __l__'__objet __même __de __mon __tourment !_**

_**Wood, tapi dans chaque recoin de mon appartement !**_

Tel est l'état des lieux.).

…

Qu'on ne s'imagine pas que j'attends en toute passivité que ce béguin d'adolescente tardive se dissipe de lui-même. Je suis devenue agressivement proactive dans mon évitement de Wood.

Comme lorsqu'il a évoqué la partie de Quidditch dominicale qui inclut normalement Dean, Seamus, Zacharias, Malfoy, lui-même et mon humble personne :

-Finnigan et Malfoy ne veulent pas rater la reprise de la saison de Cdf, ils ont demandé à décaler la partie de deux heures. Je vais en profiter pour revoir les engagements de base avec le reste d'entre vous, votre pince de Parkin n'était pas au point techniquement dimanche dernier…

Voir Wood évoluer dans son élément ? Cela n'allait pas m'aider à surmonter ce que je me devais de surmonter (c'est qu'il est doué, le bougre !)

-Vous vous passerez de moi, me suis-je excusée, je suis en retard dans les traductions que je dois faire pour le service des archives.

-C'est dommage. Si tu ne t'entraînes pas régulièrement, tu risques de perdre tous tes acquis. Tu commençais à maîtriser la roulade du paresseux…

-C'est vrai ?

Ravie, je me suis sentie fléchir- une fraction de seconde. Que voulez-vous, je suis une Serdaigle- apprendre quelque chose que j'ignore me met dans tous mes états. Oliver a été très patient et m'a appris à exécuter des figures que j'étais techniquement incapable de réaliser, et je dois avouer que c'est drôlement exaltant d'être capable de faire le cochon pendu dans les airs et de sentir cette bouffée d'adrénaline qui vous parcourt..

Il valait mieux fuir les parties de Quidditch et les rapprochements qu'elles suscitaient.

* * *

_(Hannah)_

Blaise nous a annoncés et la dissolution de Clusfglobal, et la visite éclair que lui a rendue Nott, fraîchement libéré par son geôlier (non, il n'avait aucune idée de son identité) et sur le point de quitter l'Angleterre pour une durée indéterminée.

Affaire classée.

-Tellement de choses qu'on ne saura jamais ! a fustigé Seamus.

-Tu le prends plutôt bien pour quelqu'un qui a passé des semaines sur l'affaire, m'a dit Blaise.

-Je suis devenue philosophe ? ai-je suggéré, maudissant mes piètres talents d'actrice.

* * *

_(Eloïse)_

-Tu ne viens pas dîner ?

-Non, merci, dis-je.

J'ai eu une idée de génie pour éviter Oliver en cette période critique et couper court à sa sollicitude. Ce matin, il a mentionné un « shooting » avec son équipe- je n'ai écouté que d'une oreille. D'après ce que j'ai compris, si Wood, pourtant allergique aux publicités en tous genre, a accepté de se faire photographier, c'est que ces portraits seront revendus au bénéfice de Sainte-Mangouste (j'imagine les posters qui orneront les murs de la chambre d'enfants fans de Quidditch, avec Wood, solennel dans ses robes au couleur de Flaquemare, posant dans une posture combative, un souaffle à la main). Bref, j'ai retenu que les séances photos auront lieu après-demain, et une idée brillante, si je puis m'exprimer ainsi, a germé dans ma tête.

-Désolée, je me sens souffrante. Il vaut mieux que tu ne t'approche pas de moi, je me demande si je ne couve pas quelque chose…si je ne suis pas en pleine période d'incubation de la dragoncelle !

Ah ! Plus contagieux, il n'y a pas ! De plus, si la maladie se déclare, vous n'êtes guère photogénique. Que va répondre Wood à ca ? Rien ! Il va prendre ses jambes à son cou et éviter tout contact avec mois pendant une bonne semaine, le temps de réaliser que finalement, je n'ai pas la dragoncelle.

Il fronce les sourcils, puis…mais…pourquoi se rapproche-t-il ? Je suis contagieuse !

Il pose sa main sur mon front.

(Je vais défaillir…Non, je suis bien trop solide pour ça. Mais ma tachycardie revient en force.)

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Je suis peut-être contagieuse !

Faisant fi de mes protestations et de mes tentatives de m'esquiver (pourquoi est-il aussi costaud ?), Wood m'intime de me tenir tranquille.

-Tu as un peu de fièvre.

_La faute à qui, envahisseur d'espace personnel ?_

-A part ça, je ne vois aucun symptôme de dragoncelle. Je penche pour le surmenage : n'importe qui aurait de la fièvre après avoir passé des heures sur les machins cryptiques que tu lis à longueur de journée. Sinon, je ne crains rien pour la dragoncelle. Je l'ai déjà eue quand j'étais petit, ce qui signifie que je suis immunisé maintenant. Allez, viens manger !

J'obtempère, à court d'arguments. Mais avant, je vais prendre un jus de fruits sorti tout droit du frigidaire…avec quelques glaçons pour faire bonne mesure.

Je me sers un verre du jus de fruits que Wood a achetés.

Mmh…c'est délicieux.

Mon regard accroche le carton d'emballage.

_Fruits de la passion._

(C'est une conspiration !)

* * *

_(Hannah)_

Le train-train quotidien reprend ses droits. Travail administratif, qui est un mal nécessaire.

A midi, je reçois une visite inattendue.

-Justin ?

L'air nerveux, il passe une main dans ses cheveux bouclés.

-Hannah, avant que tu ne me chasses, à juste titre d'ailleurs, je voulais te présenter mes excuses. Pour les ...accidents qui te sont arrivés alors que je sortais avec Susan.

-Je sais que tu es derrière eux, mais je ne sais pas pourquoi…

(J'espère qu'entre hier et aujourd'hui, mes talents d'actrice se sont développés).

-Je menais une enquête. Sur toi, avoue Justin. Je n'y prenais guère plaisir, mais c'était un ordre de ma chef, tu comprends ? Cela n'avait rien de personnel.

-De quoi étais-je accusée ? m'enquis-je, déterminée à ne pas le laisser s'en sortir aisément.

-Ecoute, peu importe. Je viens t'annoncer qu'un témoignage anonyme t'a entièrement blanchi et j'en suis le premier enchanté.

-Vraiment ?

-Tu sais, je t'admire, Hannah. Nous n'évoluons pas dans les mêmes branches, mais elles se ressemblent beaucoup. Je sais que c'est dur, quand on est un ancien Poufsouffle, de prouver qu'on est efficace sur le terrain. Alors, je te demande pardon, et j'espère que tu ne garderas pas un mauvais souvenir de moi à cause de ce que j'ai dû faire.

Je reprends à mon compte une formule d'Ernie :

-Entre Poufsouffles, on se serre les coudes !

-Merci, Hannah.

* * *

_(Susan)_

-C'est désespérant, dis-je à Padma. Les rares maîtres es Potions refusent de prendre de nouveaux apprentis en cours d'année. Sans compter les rouleaux de parchemins à remplir sur les propriétés de tels ingrédients…

-…quand j'ai été recrutée par Elixcorp, j'ai dû rédiger une thèse sur les propriétés et les limites de la pierre de lune, compatit Padma. Une thèse entière !

-…ou la présentation d'un projet de Potion original.

J'émets un grognement.

-Tu regrettes ton poste ? interroge Padma.

-Pas du tout. Je suis partie au bon moment : on arrive en pleine campagne électorale, et entre Scrimgeour qui veut être réélu, et Fidelius Ogden, Clarissa Edgecombe et consort qui veulent prendre sa place, la saison des coups bas est ouverte ! En outre, la politique et moi, ça fait trois…

-C'est l'occasion de revenir à ta passion première. Qui sait s'il ne s'agit pas d'une opportunité déguisée ? Tu pourras reprendre tes expérimentations.

-Ne m'en parle pas ! J'ai passé des mois à concevoir ma potion ignifuge ! Jamais je n'avais passé autant de temps et dépensé autant d'énergie sur une potion ! Je croyais avoir bien avancé, mais quand je l'ai testé, ça a été un four ! Je ne me sens pas le courage de repartir à zéro et de proposer une nouvelle potion originale à temps pour l'ouverture des candidatures pour l'apprentissage de Potions…

Padma réfléchit un instant.

-Si tu revois ta potion- écoute-moi, s'il-te-plaît, ajoute-t-elle, levant la main pour devancer mes objections. Il est possible que tu aies été sur une piste intéressante, et que l'échec final provient d'une erreur de dosage des ingrédients, ou de l'absence d'un ultime composant. Le tout est de repérer le moment exact où les progrès que tu pensais avoir réalisés ont été annulés.

-Je ne m'en sens pas la force…

Padma soupire :

-Susan, toi et moi nous savons très bien que l'Art des Potions est un art délicat, difficile, et infiniment subtil. Tu ne t'attendais pas à produire une Potion instantanément efficace du premier coup ?

-…Si ?

-Ecoute, d'après ce que tu m'as révélé, tu avais des idées originales et audacieuses. La dent de dragon, personne n'y a jamais pensé- et je crois que tu as isolé des composants que l'on peut utiliser comme ingrédients. Tu as ta base de Potions, mais je ne suis pas certaine que tu te sois attachée à fignoler les détails.

Je hausse les épaules.

-Si tu y tiens, tu peux jeter un coup d'œil à mon carnet d'expérimentations. J'y ai détaillé toutes les avancées du projet- jusqu'à son fiasco. Je crains qu'il n'y ait pas grand-chose à sauver.

Padma sourit :

-Je tente ma chance. Ne prends pas cette mine sceptique : aux yeux de notre entourage, je fais autorité en matière de Potions.

-Qui donc ?

-Cette semaine, ton amie Eloïse m'a demandé mon opinion sur les effets de l'Amortentia. Elle paraissait très anxieuse de connaître mon avis sur les pouvoirs de cette Potion.

Je me redresse d'un coup. Ella a requis des informations sur l'Amortentia? Pourquoi…

Attendez un peu. Je me souviens des circonstances dans lesquelles nous avons été en contact avec une potion d'Amortentia. Cela signifie-t-il qu'elle a senti…quelqu'un ?

C'est évident ! D'autant plus qu'elle s'est bien gardée de m'en parler, à moi.

(Le cœur glacé de notre petite Ella s'est mis à fondre comme neige au soleil ! C'est trop mignon !)

Précaution inutile ! Maintenant que je suis au courant, je suis sur le sentier de la guerre.

(Ma vie amoureuse est en suspens pour le moment, je n'en demeure pas moins le membre du BAM le plus au fait des élans du cœur. Je considère donc qu'il en va de ma responsabilité de soutenir Hannah et Ella dans leurs cheminements sentimentaux respectifs : Hannah, vers Blaise (si elle suivait mes conseils, au lieu d'agoniser sur la meilleure façon de lui faire comprendre qu'elle est libre à présent des LDP-dont-elle-ne-veut-pas-lui-parler et qu'elle veut se remettre avec lui, elle lui dirait tout de go « c'était une erreur, oublions tout ça ! je ne peux me passer de toi, tu es le Salazar de mon Helga ! »), et Eloïse, vers…

C'est vrai, ça. Vers qui, tiens ?

-Elle a proposé une thèse très polémique : pour elle, l'Amortentia reflète le produit de notre attirance, et non l'Amour avec un grand A…, poursuit Padma.

Mon sang ne fait qu'un tour.

-_**Quoi ?**_

L'Amortentia n'est pas comparable à un test façon Sorcière Magazine. Impossible de tricher avec l'Amortentia : c'est une potion qui lit dans les cœurs, et en extrait l'amour le plus pur, l'amour véritable…pas une simple attirance physique.

Ella, je me moque de savoir que tu es en plein déni, mais on ne dénigre pas la puissance de l'Amortentia pour se rassurer !

* * *

_(Hannah)_

J'ai annoncé à Sue et Ella la bonne nouvelle transmise par Justin : les LDP ne m'ont plus à l'œil !

Ce qui n'est pas une raison pour ne pas essayer de leur damer le pion en décryptant l'énigme de Serdaigle.

Nous nous penchons toutes trois sur le premier indice.

-D'après les notes de Nott, Serdaigle désigne un emplacement par cette énigme, et décrit l'épreuve qui nous y attend.

_Clair bosquet et dense forêt_

_Départ d'éternels recommencements_

_Nature ordonnée pour troubler_

_De ses semblables le plus grand _

_En son centre attire la jeune violette_

_Devant ses larmes il te faut raison garder _

_Ses pleurs amèneront le soleil _

_Brandis ta lumière; en retour, _

_Il te guidera. _

-Obscur, dis-je.

-Cela évoque un jardin, observe Susan. Le cinquième vers est assez clair, non ? Il faut dire « accio violette ! »

Je plisse le front :

-Je doute que ce soit si simple. Je vois bien la métaphore filée concernant le jardin, de « bosquet » à « violette », mais je ne crois pas que ce soit à prendre au pied de la lettre. Tu en connais beaucoup, des violettes qui pleurent ? En revanche, je suis d'accord concernant les indications de sorts à utiliser « accio » pour « attire », et « lumos » pour « brandis ta lumière ». Par contre, je ne comprends pas comment on peut déterminer un endroit précis dans toute l'Angleterre à partir de cette énigme.

-« Départ d'éternels recommencements », on dirait un paradoxe temporel…

-Sois un peu sérieuse, Sue ! morigéné-je.

-Je réfléchis tout haut, c'est du brainstorming ! proteste l'intéressée. Tout cela n'a aucun sens ! Il ne faut pas se laisser attendrir par une violette pleurnicharde dotée du pouvoir de changer la météo maussade ?

-La jeune violette, répète Ella. Des pleurs…Non, ça ne me revient pas pour le moment.

-On en reparlera à tête reposée. L'une d'entre nous finira par avoir un déclic, suggéré-je.

-Sinon, je le dis au cas où vous l'auriez oublié, mais mon anniversaire arrive bientôt, lance Susan, l'air de ne pas y toucher.

-Oublier ton vingtième anniversaire ? Pour quelles amies nous prends-tu ? dis-je, faussement offusquée.

-J'ai des idées de cadeau, au cas où vous sécheriez, minaude Susan.

-Nous sommes toutes ouïes, assure Eloïse.

Sue prétend réfléchir intensément :

-Eh bien… Il y a toute une gamme de produits dérivés de la série Cdf qui vient d'être lancée…Des figurines animées représentant les fondateurs.

Ignorant les récriminations d'Eloïse sur le merchandising à outrance, je proteste qu'il s'agit de figurines collector et que par conséquent, leur tarification est tout de même exagérée (vous pensez bien qu'en tant que fan de Cdf, je me suis renseignée…)

Un sourire espiègle aux lèvres, Sue chuchote :

-Ou bien…j'ai appris la nouvelle dans _Sorcière __Magazine_…et c'est un cadeau qui cumule les mérites d'être utile, agréable à regarder et pour la bonne cause…Les fonds recueillis seront versés à l'hôpital Sainte Mangouste…

-Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demandé-je avec un brin d'impatience.

-Le calendrier des joueurs de Quidditch britanniques ! Un mois par équipe, les joueurs poseront de façon artistique, si vous me comprenez- j'ai hâte de voir ce que Wood cache sous ses robes…

-Susan Ermengarde Bones, commence Eloïse d'une voix menaçante.

-Oh, ça va ! badine Sue. Comme si tu ne te posais pas aussi la question…

-Susan ! éclate Ella, se levant d'un bond de sa chaise.

Stupéfaite par cette réaction si peu caractéristique, je reste bouche bée. Les yeux d'Eloïse lancent des éclairs en direction de Sue, et ses joues s'empourprent à une vitesse alarmante :

- Je me suis abstenue de tout reproche après que tu aies forcé Adrian à s'exiler après l'avoir pourchassé de tes assiduités, martèle-t-elle, ponctuant ses reproches de gestes saccadés, mais cette fois, je vais mettre le holà à ces comportements déplacés ! Oliver est une personne, pas un morceau de viande, alors je te prierai de porter ailleurs tes regards concupiscents !

Je tente de m'interposer :

-Ella, je t'accorde que la plaisanterie de Sue n'était pas d'une finesse colossale, mais l'accuser de harcèlement sexuel, n'est-ce pas un peu exagéré ?

Sans me prêter attention, Ella s'empare de son sac et enfile son manteau, remontant la couverture éclair d'un geste rageur.

-Et si je surprends encore une seule allusion graveleuse à l'anatomie de mon colocataire, je n'hésiterai pas à t'interdire l'accès de notre appartement tant que tu n'auras pas percuté qu'Oliver mérite d'être traité avec respect ! Meilleure amie ou pas, tu as passé les bornes de la décence, Sue !

Elle se dirige vers la porte sans que je ne songe à la retenir, cherchant dans les paroles de Susan ce qui a pu déclencher une telle tempête.

Arrivée sur le seuil, elle se retourne et décoche la flèche du Parthe :

-Quant à ce calendrier, tu peux faire une croix dessus ! Si j'apprends que tu en as un en ta possession- et je le saurais, crois moi-, je te bannis illico de mon réseau de Cheminettes ! A bon entendeur…

Le claquement de la porte signalant son départ me fait sursauter.

-Qu'est-ce que c'était que ça ? murmuré-je.

Susan arbore un sourire suspect.

-Oh, si je devais hasarder une hypothèse…je dirais qu'il s'agit de l'expression confuse d'une certaine quantité de frustration qui s'ignore.

* * *

_(Susan)_

Je **sais**.

Oh, Ella…

Pour une crise de jalousie, c'était une crise de jalousie.

Pauvre chérie… Je ne sais pas depuis combien de temps ça couve, mais tu es déjà bien partie…

* * *

_(Hannah)_

Maintenant que je n'ai plus les LDP à mes trousses, la raison pour laquelle j'ai rompu avec Blaise est nulle et non avenue.

Comment faire pour le récupérer ? (parce que je veux le récupérer, mais il est redevenu si distant avec moi…)

Je saisis ma chance tôt le matin (courage, courage !) :

-Blaise, pourrais-je te parler ? En privé.

J'ignore les regards entendus de Seamus, Dean et Malfoy (j'entends vaguement quelque chose comme « dix noises que.. » avant de m'engouffrer dans un bureau à la suite de Blaise.

* * *

_(narrateur omniscient)_

Seamus se cala dans son fauteuil :

-Toute cette TSNR va m'achever !

-Cette quoi ? fit Dean.

-Tension sexuelle non résolue ! expliqua patiemment Seamus.

-C'est le ressort de Cdf et de toute intrigue sentimentale qui autrement serait résolue en deux coups de baguette ! C'est ce que nous font Helga et Salazar…

-…Et Blaise et Hannah ! compléta Seamus.

Dean se pinça l'arête du nez, inspira et ferma les yeux. Il refusait de se lancer dans une discussion trop meta pour lui.

* * *

_(Hannah)_

-Blaise, ce que j'ai à dire est un peu délicat.

-Je t'écoute, dit-il aimablement.

-Cela concerne notre rupture…

J'attends un signe de sa part, mais il reste impassible. Je sens l'irritation me gagner. De temps en temps, j'aimerai avoir en face de moi autre chose qu'un joueur de poker.

-Je ne t'ai pas tout dit sur la raison pour laquelle j'ai rompu avec toi. Certaines personnes me en avaient après moi- ce qui n'est plus le cas à présent, je te rassure- et je ne voulais pas que tu en souffres.

Blaise lève les yeux au ciel :

-Tu voulais me protéger ? C'est ridicule. Je suis un Serpentard, _cara._ Ce sont les autres qui ont besoin de protection quand ils ont affaire à nous.

Sa nonchalance me pique au vif.

-Tu ignores qui j'avais aux trousses ! crié-je, en désespoir de cause.

-Les LDP ?

Je cligne des yeux bêtement.

-Oui, je savais. Je suis un Serpentard fûté, ce qui est deux fois plus dangereux.

Sa voix est basse, mais j'entends distinctement chaque mot qu'il prononce.

-_Cara_, redit-il- et la façon dont il prononce ce nom (« ma chérie », en italien, je crois) me donne la chair de poule (dans le bon sens.)

-Je n'ai pas besoin de protection, achève-t-il, plein d'assurance.

La main sur la poignée de la porte, il m'adresse un petit sourire :

-C'est aimable à toi de m'avoir tenu au courant…Complètement inutile, mais j'apprécie le geste.

Restée seule dans le bureau, je me demande d'où sort ce Blaise Zabini, si sûr de lui et si…hors de portée.

Et avec tout ça, il a éludé notre éventuelle réconciliation.

Je ne sais pas à quel jeu il joue, mais quelque chose me dit que je n'ai pas l'avantage.

* * *

_(Eloïse)_

-Eloïse, sois franche.

Ce prélude ne me dit rien de bon.

Oliver sonde mon regard :

-Tu m'évites !

-Comment ?

Je fais celle qui ne comprend pas un traitre mot.

-C'est bon, pas la peine de faire semblant. Je sais ce qui se passe, soupire Wood, l'air résigné.

-Je ne sais pas ce que tu crois, mais ce n'est certainement pas ça ! lâché-je d'une traite.

-Ne te fatigue pas, Angelina m'a sermonné tout au long du dîner.

(Ah oui, le dîner mensuel avec ses anciens coéquipiers de l'équipe de Gryffondor…)

-Je reconnais que je peux me montrer un peu _intense_ en période de compétition, surtout quand tout le calendrier est bouleversé à cause d'actes de vandalisme qui bouleversent l'ordre des matchs, mais je ne suis pas si insupportable que ça, tout de même ! Ce n'est pas une raison pour me fuir comme si j'étais atteint de dragoncelle !

Je m'efforce de convaincre Oliver que je ne le fuis pas, laisse entendre à demi-mot que toutefois, il a été un peu plus stressant que de coutume en cette période de compétition, et finis par lui demander s'il n'a rien contre l'inclusion d'un tiers, une amie que je veux dépanner dans sa recherche d'appartement.

* * *

_(Hannah)_

-Alors, cette colocation ? s'enquit Seamus.

Eloïse m'a proposé, en attendant que mes recherches d'appartement salubre à prix modéré aboutissent, de venir habiter avec Oliver et elle. Par hibou, je me suis arrangée avec Adrian : je paie un loyer le temps que je passe dans l'appart.

Je ne sais que répondre à Seamus. Pour tout dire, je me demande si les incidents du petit-déjeuner ne relèvent pas d'une forme de bizutage ?

Cela a commencé par la disparition subite de mon chocolat chaud, qui s'est éclipsé de sous mon nez pour réapparaître en face d'Oliver.

-Hein ? fut tout ce que je trouvais à dire.

-Oh, c'est la table ensorcelée d'Adrian ! Il a oublié de la désactiver avant de partir.

-Depuis le temps, on est habitués, a renchéri Oliver, qui m'a expliqué le principe de cette table.

J'ai laissé couler, puis j'ai requis une biscotte. Lorsque celle-ci est arrivée dans mes cheveux après un vol plané, je suis restée hébétée, me répétant qu'Ella ne me l'avait pas lancée comme un souaffle à travers les anneaux.

-Désolée ! s'est exclamée Ella. L'habitude !

-Il est trop tôt pour ça, ai-je marmonné, agrippant ma tasse de chocolat chaud avant que celle-ci ne se volatilise à nouveau.

-Quelques soucis d'adaptation, ai-je avoué, mais ça se tassera.

* * *

_(Susan)_

Sortant de chez moi, je suis accostée par Padma :

-Susan, j'ai lu tes notes et je me demande si le dernier test que tu as effectué...

-Susan Bones ?

Deux hommes d'âge mûr, vêtus de l'uniforme des Aurors, se dressent sur notre chemin.

-Oui?

-Vous êtes en état d'arrestation pour l'acquisition illégale d'une dent de dragon. Veuillez nous suivre.

-Je préviens tes parents et tes amis, me lance Padma alors que je suis entraînée dans un tourbillon qui va trop vite pour moi.

* * *

_(narrateur omniscient)_

Un procès sommaire tenu quelques heures plus tard, sans défenseurs, et, victime de l'application brutale d'un décret entériné quelques mois auparavant, Susan Bones fut condamnée à un mois de détention à Azkaban.

**Fin de la première partie**

* * *

_-enfin! Cela faisait longtemps que je voulais clôre la première partie, et voilà qui est fait! j'espère que les divers développements vous ont plu!_

_-je vous rassure, la seconde partie devrait être plus courte que la première, puis complétée par quelques vignettes post-aventures!_

_-__Au menu de la seconde partie : de nouveaux personnages (et de nouveaux ennemis en tout genre), un match amical, des complots, un héritier, des duels sorciers, rencontres du troisième type et crochets du droit..._

_-connaître votre avis est toujours grandement apprécié :)_


	29. Fatalitas partie 1

Un grand merci à tous les revieweurs qui ont pris le temps de laisser un commentaire : **Arrion, Proserpine Hell, Clothildeu, Ninianne, Alixe, analaura, Pamplelune d'Agrumes,Dong d'Esperluette, A Smiling Cat, Maelys, Pimy & Donabella** !

Cette fois, j'ai **créé un forum sur fanfiction net **pour vous répondre, suite à des soucis techniques sur livejournal !

Petite précision : on m'a posé la question, donc j'ai dû mal m'expliquer quand j'ai indiqué « fin de la première partie » au dernier chapitre. La seconde partie débute ici. Il s'agit de la même histoire en continu, j'ai juste remarqué dans mes notes que la dynamique changeait dans cette portion de la fic : la première partie « installant » les personnages et étant dominée par l'enquête sur les dragées empoisonnées la seconde- plus courte- se concentrant sur la « chasse au trésor » de Serdaigle. Je vais essayer de ne pas trop faire traîner les révélations, etc : le rythme devrait être plus rapide, j'espère que cela vous plaira !

_**Résumé de l'épisode précédent : **_Hannah est innocentée du meurtre de Rosier, le plan diabolique de Theodore Nott- sous les traits de Marcus Flint- a été déjoué. Mais notre trio est mis sur la piste d'une mystérieuse chasse au trésor dont la récompense serait une Potion dangereuse mise au point par Rowena Serdaigle elle-même... Pour échapper au tête-à-tête avec Oliver, Eloïse a offert à Hannah la place temporaire de colocataire (en attendant le retour d'Adrian), mais son amie éprouve quelques problèmes d'adaptation. Quant à Susan, elle a été arrêtée pour une vieille histoire de dent de dragon achetée illégalement…

* * *

_(Hannah)_

Après des mois d'enquêtes et de cafouillages en tout genre, nous nous sommes débarrassées d'un fléau potentiel- j'ai nommé : Theodore Nott, aspirant à la succession du dernier mage noir en fonction. Le triomphe fut de courte durée. Je comprends mieux ce qu'a dû ressentir je-ne-sais-plus-quel héros grec qui, s'attaquant à la terrible hydre de Lerne et réussissant à lui trancher la tête, vit en repousser dix autres à la place. Je suppose qu'il s'est trouvé tout décontenancé – déconfit – et si j'osais : démoralisé.

Nott n'était que du menu fretin- et à en juger par le journal de bord qu'il tenait, rien d'autre qu'un Serpentard désœuvré, doté d'une imagination débordante, jaloux de ses « amis » Draco Malfoy et Blaise Zabini. Ayant découvert par hasard le potentiel d'une légende à laquelle des sorciers importants portaient crédit – à savoir, la Potion de Rowena Serdaigle-, il décida de se lancer dans la mêlée, nourrissant par là même d'illusoires rêves de grandeur. Il déchanta vite : difficultés de recrutement pour son groupuscule, non-avancées dans la résolution des énigmes dont il disposait…La condition de Mage-Noir-en-devenir n'était pas aussi glamour qu'il se l'était figurée.

Il est tentant d'établir un parallèle avec ce que le BAM m'inspire en ce moment. Quand nous nous sommes toutes trois lancées dans cette aventure, ce fut avec enthousiasme : nous allions déjouer les plans de sorciers sans scrupules, intervenir dans les cas que les enquêteurs traditionnels ne songeaient pas à investiguer…Citoyennes ordinaires le jour, justicières masquées la nuit tombée. L'idée avait de quoi séduire.

Comment expliquer que je me sente un brin désabusée aujourd'hui ? Réfléchissez un peu : dans le chaos de ces derniers mois, le BAM a réagi tant bien que mal face aux calamités qui s'abattaient sur ses membres. Nous n'avons pas pris l'initiative. Nous nous sommes laissées dicter notre ordre du jour par les circonstances- et quand je dis « circonstances », je fais référence à … à… comment pourrait-on qualifier _ça_ ?

-_Fatalitas_ ? suggère Eloïse, qui étudie les notes de Nott avec soin.

(J'ai parlé tout haut. Il faut dire que cela me pèse sur le cœur depuis quelque temps.)

-Pardon ?

-La « fatalité » : les caprices du destin, sur lesquels les héros n'ont aucune prise.

-Eh bien, nous sommes loin d'être des héroïnes mythiques dont les exploits seront chantés par des légions d'aèdes au fil des siècles…

-Ne te désespère pas, taquine Ella. Si cela te tient à cœur, on se confiera sur notre lit de mort à Zach, qui recueillera nos propos et publiera notre biographie autorisée à titre posthume.

Je lui jette un regard noir et poursuis dignement :

-Je ne prétends pas au statut d'héroïne, mais il est grand temps que nous tordions le cou à cette Fatalitas ! Marre de se faire malmener au gré des tuiles qui nous tombent sur la tête!

(Il n'empêche que la comparaison aux héros de la mythologie grecque me chiffonne…D'une part, il y a cette « quête » de la Potion légendaire créée et dissimulée par Serdaigle que Nott nous a passée- et je me refuse à le considérer comme un « messager des dieux »- d'autre part, corrigez-moi si je me trompe, mais d'après mes souvenirs mythologiques, les héros ont une fâcheuse tendance à foncer droit dans le mur, non ?)

Eloïse noircit des pages de notes- j'aperçois des mots encadrés et beaucoup de points d'interrogation. Elle relève la tête :

-Mais cette fois, Hannah, on a un avantage : les informations de Nott ! Je pense qu'on commence à y voir plus clair : on peut identifier les différents acteurs et leurs motivations. Tiens, regarde…

Elle pousse les papiers dans ma direction.

-Eloïse ?

-Oui ?

-Euh, ce Nott…Enfin, vous aviez sympathisé.

Je ne sais pas trop comment aborder le sujet avec délicatesse.

-J'espère que la révélation de sa vraie nature ne t'a pas déçue ? Après tout, certains témoins oculaires m'ont parlé de votre…tango.

-Evidemment, ronchonne Eloïse, pour une fois qu'un garçon m'invitait à danser, ça ne pouvait pas être pour les motifs classiques ! Ce n'était pas pour mon physique, mais pour mon cerveau- non que je veuille être remarquée pour des motifs aussi superficiels, mais est-ce que ce serait trop demander d'être vue autrement qu'une machine à décoder sur pattes… ? Oh ! s'arrête-t-elle soudain, en me regardant. Tu pensais que Nott et moi… ?

Un peu vexée, j'attends qu'elle cesse de s'esclaffer.

-Excuse-moi de veiller sur ton équilibre sentimental !

-Non, c'est amusant parce que Griselda m'a mise en garde contre les mauvais garçons, l'autre jour. C'est que j'ai fait fort : dans la hiérarchie des mauvais garçons, j'imagine que les aspirants mégalomaniaques se qualifient automatiquement ! Rassure-toi : nos rapports étaient purement académiques et franchement, lassants à la longue.

-Ah bon ? Je croyais pourtant…

-Ne te méprends pas, c'est toujours appréciable d'évoquer des casse-têtes runiques et autres joyeusetés, mais j'avais l'impression de discuter avec un autre moi-même. Un autre moi plus ennuyeux et moins talentueux, achève-t-elle avec un clin d'œil.

-Ouuuui, dis-je, dubitative. Et, rappelé-je à toutes fins utiles, plus disposé que toi à se lancer dans de ténébreuses entreprises ?

-Cela va sans dire, riposte Eloïse. C'est limite blessant ! J'ai tout de même une éthique !

J'essaie de limiter les dégâts de ma gaffe verbale :

-Ce que je veux dire, c'est qu'il aurait pu t'intéresser : vous avez des points communs. Et puis, on ne peut nier que les mauvais garçons, avec leur côté dangereux, ont un attrait indéniable pour qui aime jouer avec le feu…

-Hannah ? Je t'arrête tout de suite. Si tu fais allusion à Nott, ce spécimen de « mauvais garçon » était pitoyable si tu évoques Zabini, il ne s'agit pas d'un mauvais garçon. Il n'a jamais essayé de t'extorquer des informations ou de te manipuler, que je sache !

Je veux protester- comment décrire la complexité de Blaise ? Ce calme à toute épreuve, cette intelligence en veille que vous ne souhaiteriez pas voir dirigée contre vous, et ces courts instants durant lesquels le masque disparaît et vous devinez un garçon aimant et adorable ?

-Au fait, dis-je, j'ai parlé à Blaise de nous deux, à présent que la menace des LDP ne plane plus sur nos têtes.

-C'est une façon de voir les choses, commence Eloïse, mais je l'interromps, déterminée à aller jusqu'au bout.

-Je veux que l'on se remette ensemble.

-C'est ton choix ! le reste ne me concerne pas. Même si je trouve plutôt téméraire de se lancer dans ce numéro d'équilibriste qu'est une relation sentimentale alors que nous avons une quête à mener à bien, la façon que vous avez de vous couler des regards à la dérobée, tels des Romeo et Juliette des temps modernes, est carrément insupportable, d'autant plus que les obstacles qu'il y a entre vous sont quasi-inexistants.

J'hésite :

-Il ne m'a pas répondu directement…

-Embrasse-le, ça simplifiera les choses ! repart Eloïse avec impatience.

-C'est toi qui me conseille ça ?

-Peut-être qu'à la fin, j'en ai soupé des secrets, des non-dits, et de mes meilleurs amis qui dramatisent des situations fort simples en prenant des poses de personnages de Cdf ! Alors maintenant, si ça ne te dérange pas, je ne veux plus entendre parler ni des mauvais garçons, ni des gentils ! D'ailleurs, encore moins des gentils parce qu'ils sont encore plus sournois ! On ne se méfie pas d'eux, et lorsqu'on réalise qu'ils ont envahi nos pensées, il est trop tard pour les en déloger !

Un peu essoufflée, Eloïse cesse sa tirade. Je subodore que cela dissimule des troubles dont je n'avais pas soupçonné l'existence. Seulement, l'association Ella-peines de cœur m'en impose un peu trop pour que j'ose en gratter la surface aujourd'hui (quand je pense à la confusion que Blaise éveille en moi, je réalise que je suis mal placée pour prodiguer encouragements et conseils.)

-D'accord. N'évoquons plus le sujet des garçons, capitulé-je. Je voulais juste mentionner que Blaise avait deviné que les LDP en avaient après moi- comment, je n'en ai pas la moindre idée…

-Excellent ! fait Eloïse, sarcastique. Le navire prend l'eau, nous serons bientôt incapables de garder nos secrets…

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux, nous avons un entourage futé, dis-je, pensant à l'enquête des dragées crochues, en partie résolue grâce à Padma, Seamus, Dean et Zacharias. Blaise ne dira rien, j'en suis certaine.

Eloïse secoue la tête et commente ses schémas :

-Bon, nous avons identifié le groupe de Mangemorts en herbe, qui a probablement tenté une action le soir du Bal de la victoire, action qui a été interrompue par l'intervention de Susan. Ce groupe n'étant pas celui de Nott, qui dans son journal peste contre « la concurrence effrénée de ces distributeurs de prospectus publicitaires »…

-Ils ont un plan com' bien précis, dis-je, mais personnellement, je trouve leur manque de discrétion étonnant.

-…on peut en déduire qu'il s'agit du groupe dont le jeune Malcolm Baddock t'a parlé, finit Eloïse. Ils ont piqué des recrues potentielles à Nott, qui l'a mal pris. Leur rhétorique est d'une folle subtilité.

Je lis les objectifs qu'ils ont listés, d'après le journal de Nott :

-_S'emparer de l'Angleterre qui en pleine décadence, est aux mains des Sangs-de-bourbe et des traîtres à leur sang_… Oui, le truc de conquête classique. Plus ça change, plus c'est la même chose, n'est-ce pas ?

-Nott n'en sait pas davantage. Son truc à lui étant la discrétion, il n'a pas souhaité se commettre avec eux. D'ailleurs, lorsque la presse a commencé à parler de l'affaire des dragées crochues, attirant l'attention sur ses petites manœuvres de manière un peu trop voyante à son goût, il a manipulé Romilda Vane, qui travaille comme stagiaire au Daily prophet, pour qu'elle trouve une information croustillante qui détournerait le public de lui. Elle n'a rien trouvé de mieux que les cancans sur la vie sentimentale de Zabini.

-C'était donc lui ! Oh, le petit vandale !

Je regrette de ne pas lui avoir jeté de maléfice Avale-Limaces pendant que je l'avais sous la main. Ah, si j'avais su…

Je chasse ces pensées de ma tête et résume :

-Faction numéro 1 : cette bande de joyeux drilles. Faction numéro 2 : cela devient plus compliqué.

Nous avons repassé en boucle le souvenir confié par Nott, tentant de décrypter ce qui s'est passé cette nuit-là. Nous ne savons toujours pas qui a tué Rosier (sauf que ce n'est pas moi !), mais nous savons désormais quel était l'objet de toutes les convoitises : un coffret contenant-entre autres renseignements glanés par Rosier sur cette potion mythique- la première énigme de la quête imaginée par Rowena Serdaigle.

-Les LDP me poursuivaient car ils savaient que j'en avais après Rosier, et qu'il y avait de fortes chances pour que ma traque me mène à lui. Il n'était pas impossible que ma présence ait fait capoter le « deal » lorsqu'ils sont arrivés, Rosier était mort et le coffret avait disparu. Ils ont donc supposé que je m'en étais emparé, dis-je à haute voix. Or, dans le souvenir de Nott, l'homme masqué a agi exactement comme le contact envoyé par les LDP pour négocier la remise du coffret. Rosier s'y est laissé prendre. Mais les LDP cherchaient le coffret et s'en sont pris à moi. Ce qui signifie, puisque Justin m'a confirmé que je n'étais plus dans leur ligne de mire, qu'avant d'avoir eu accès au souvenir de Nott, ils n'avaient pas envisagé la possibilité qu'un tiers- cet homme masqué- était au courant de l'échange qu'ils avaient organisé et avait tenté de les doubler ?

-C'est une hypothèse très probable, acquiesce Eloïse.

-Je suis soulagée que ce soit lui qu'ils recherchent. Mais d'où pouvait-il venir ? D'un côté, si Nott était au courant de l'échange, d'autres ont pu l'apprendre par les mêmes canaux ou alors, il y a eu une fuite chez les LDP.

Je glousse légèrement (je ne suis pas incline à la charité, car les méthodes qu'ils ont employée pour me soutirer des souvenirs- ces horribles Détraquards- ont du mal à passer. Je sais, j'ai dit à Justin que je lui pardonnais, mais ce n'était pas très sincère. Je voulais juste mettre cette histoire derrière moi. Et puis, les LDP, moins on y a affaire, mieux l'on se porte.)

-Paranoïaques comme ils sont, ils doivent être tous secoués par cette histoire !

-Hé, Hannah ?

Eloïse arbore un large sourire.

-Oui ?

-Tu réalises qu'ils te poursuivaient pour un coffret que tu ne possédais pas et qu'ils cessent leurs investigations au moment où par l'entremise de Nott, ce même coffret est tombé entre nos mains ?

L'absurdité de la situation me frappe à nouveau.

-Tu as ouvert le coffret ?

-Pas encore, j'attends Susan.

-Ella… je sais que j'ai dit que je t'aiderais. Mais est-ce une bonne idée ? Les LDP et je ne sais qui d'autre veulent ce coffret. On ne ferait pas mieux de le planquer quelque part ? Si l'on ne bouge pas, eux aussi sont bloqués, et la Potion concoctée par Serdaigle restera en sûreté. Alors que si l'on s'en mêle, on risque d'ouvrir la porte à une flopée de nouveaux ennuis…

-Tu as dit qu'on devait prendre l'initiative, rétorque Eloïse.

C'est dur d'essayer d'être la voix de la raison : Ella meurt d'envie de se confronter aux devinettes de Rowena quant à Susan, son goût pour les chasses au trésor ne me rassure pas.

-Que fait Susan ? demande Eloïse. Elle est en retard !

Je me lève du canapé de notre salon :

-Elle aura pris tes instructions à la lettre et n'ose pas venir ici, pensant que tu l'as effectivement bannie de ton réseau de cheminettes.

Courroucée, Ella se renfrogne :

-Je protège mes colocataires !

Je m'apprête à répliquer quand un hibou nous parvient, porteur d'un message qui nous laisse abasourdies.

* * *

_(Susan)_

Je ne dis rien lorsque les Aurors m'emmènent, je ne dis rien lorsque l'on me lit les charges d'accusation, je ne dis rien lorsque je suis jugée et condamnée à un mois d'emprisonnement à Azkaban. Je me répète que tout cela n'est pas possible, que ce n'est pas en train de m'arriver _à moi_- parce que cela n'arrive qu'aux autres, non ?

Des bribes de conversation avec Tante Amelia me reviennent. Combien de fois ne m'a-t-elle pas dénoncé les imperfections de notre système judiciaire.

« ...et la meilleure chose à faire est de rester silencieux pour ne pas hérisser les jurés certains tentent de gagner du temps en appelant un défenseur, mais si ce dernier n'occupe pas une fonction influente, c'est comme si tu appelais un témoin à charge…Dès qu'un procès débute, tu es présumé coupable… »

Je n'ai pas cherché à me défendre, j'ai accepté la sentence- consciente que j'étais la protagoniste d'une histoire qui me dépassait et que je n'avais pas voix au chapitre.

Le décret en vertu duquel j'ai été condamnée a été cité au procès. Je me souviens à présent qu'Eloïse m'en avait parlé, voilà bien des mois. Dire que j'ai effectué cet achat il y a si longtemps, pour être accusée aujourd'hui !

Une autre pensée me frappe : je vais avoir mes vingt ans en prison. Un nœud dans la gorge, une boule au ventre, je me laisse emporter par les circonstances.

* * *

_(Hannah)_

Nous sommes allées voir directement les parents de Susan. Monsieur Bones, très abattu, nous a montré la notification qui lui a été envoyée les charges qui pesaient sur Susan sa condamnation express à trente jours de prison.

-On ne peut pas faire appel ?

Monsieur Bones a soupiré profondément :

-Susan est dans son tort, et en vertu de cette nouvelle loi, les conditions d'application sont très strictes. Le mieux à faire est d'attendre, et d'éviter que l'affaire ne s'ébruite. Etre envoyé à Azkaban, même pour des raisons aussi minimes…

Il n'a pas achevé, mais nous avons compris. C'est extrêmement mal vu même si l'on a reconnu que sous la guerre, de nombreuses erreurs judiciaires ont été commises, il se trouve toujours quelqu'un pour dire d'un air entendu « oui, mais enfin, il n'y a pas de fumée sans feu… »

-J'ai contacté plusieurs amis afin de négocier les conditions de nos droits de visite. Je vous avertis dès qu'il y a du nouveau.

Seule avec Eloïse, je craque :

-Une dent de dragon, vraiment ? Je suppose que tu étais au courant ?

-C'était il y a des mois ! Puis, franchement, il y a bien pire en circulation !

La tension est palpable. Sue est seule dans une cellule lugubre, et nous sommes incapables d'y faire quoi que ce soit. Je soupire :

-Au moins, vérifie la sécurité de ta cachette de grimoires douteux.

* * *

_(Eloïse) _

La brutalité de ce qui est arrivé à Sue agit comme une douloureuse piqûre de rappel. On oublie parfois la cruauté et l'injustice qui est monnaie courante dans notre société enchantée; la façon imprévisible dont le système fonctionne (de manière bien plus archaïque que chez les moldus !)

A nouveau, j'ai peur. Mais cette fois, le reste du BAM ne peut pas se lancer à l'assaut d'Azkaban pour délivrer Susan de son cauchemar.

* * *

_(Susan)_

Les esprits rationnels se gausseront de moi, mais je crois fermement qu'il existe des endroits…mauvais. Maudits, presque.

Azkaban ne déroge pas à la règle. (Heureusement que les Détraqueurs ont été retirés après la guerre. L'idée même de les avoir à proximité se nourrissant de mon âme me fait trembler.)

Mais ils ont laissé leur trace dans les fissures des murs, dans les recoins de ma cellule. L'air a quelque chose de fétide et de funèbre. Je ne peux secouer de mes épaules la touche froide des fantômes des prisonniers passés et l'ombre stagnante de leurs souvenirs arrachés de force.

Davantage que la complainte sinistre du vent, c'est la présence invisible de douleurs qui ne m'appartiennent pas qui me fait frémir.

Personne ne va me prendre mes souvenirs heureux. Personne ne va extraire mes amis, ma famille, de ma mémoire. Je repasse ces mots dans ma tête comme un mantra.

Cela ne fait que quelques heures et pourtant je me sens déjà seule au monde. J'ai trouvé la place insaisissable où m'emmène parfois mon sommeil la place où se déroulent mes pires cauchemars et dont je ne sors qu'en me réveillant, glacée de sueur.

* * *

_(Hannah)_

Par l'intermédiaire de Padma, je suppose, la nouvelle de l'emprisonnement de Susan s'est répandue comme une traînée de poudre au sein de notre petit groupe.

-C'est incroyable ! Un mois à Azkaban pour un délit aussi mineur ? s'est exclamé Dean.

-Vu l'énoncé du décret, j'aurais cru que ce genre de sentence s'appliquait aux détenteurs d'objets vraiment bizarres, comme ceux que Borgin et Burkes vendaient, a renchéri Seamus.

-Il n'y a aucun recours légal ? a insisté Padma.

Blaise, l'air aussi choqué que les autres, s'est lancé dans une explication détaillée sur notre système judiciaire que je n'ai pas écoutée. Un « non » aurait suffi.

-C'est étrange, sachant qu'elle a acheté cette dent de dragon voilà plusieurs mois, que cela ne surgisse que maintenant, a dit Seamus. Ils auraient pu considérer qu'il y avait prescription !

-Un avertissement aurait suffi, a acquiescé Padma. Quant au caractère « dangereux » de la dent de dragon, ils exagèrent. Susan a juste employé des moyens plus rapides pour se la procurer dans le cadre de ses expériences- autrement, elle aurait dû s'enregistrer auprès d'une branche du Ministère pour demander l'autorisation d'importer cet ingrédient…et tout le monde sait que cela peut prendre des mois !

Oliver a manifesté la plus grande incrédulité :

-Pour une dent de dragon ? Et cela dit quoi, ce décret ? Parce que vu ce que je sais de Fred et George et de leur boutique de farces et attrapes, ça m'étonne qu'ils ne soient pas tombés sous le coup de cette loi.

Je lui ai énoncé le contenu du décret, qui couvre tous artefacts dangereux, modifiés par des sortilèges, utilisables dans le cadre de la magie noire, et non commercialisables.

Le front plissé par la concentration, il m'a écoutée attentivement :

-C'est absurde ! C'est vraiment question d'interprétation ! Dans ce cas-là, je dois mettre sous clé mes éclairs de feu ?

-Comment ? ai-je fait, désarçonnée.

-Bien que l'emprisonnement de Susan soit abusif et absurde, il est encore plus absurde d'imaginer que le tuning à outrance de balais supersoniques te mène à Azkaban, a grommelé Eloïse, et le débat a été clos.

Zacharias s'est montré aussi peu réconfortant, trouvant prétexte à une diatribe animée contre des lois injustes et liberticides :

-Ce que Bones a pu tenter avec une dent de dragon, je n'en ai pas la moindre idée mais quand vous irez la voir, assurez-vous à tout hasard qu'elle n'attend ni courrier, ni colis qui pourrait être mal interprété, a-t-il ajouté. Pendant qu'elle est à Azkaban, son courrier peut être lu et confisqué- c'est l'une des dispositions de ce décret.

Il est parti, probablement composant mentalement un article sur ce décret inique. Eloïse et moi, nous avons attendu les dernières nouvelles de Monsieur Bones.

* * *

_(Susan)_

-Ma Susy, qu'as-tu fait ?

C'est tout ce que mon père, résigné, a trouvé à dire. Il m'a apporté une couverture plus chaude que celle fournie par l'administration, m'a confirmé que j'avais écopé de trente jours fermes sans possibilité de négociation, et bien qu'il ne m'ait fait aucun reproche, je n'ai pas osé le regarder en face. Aucun Bones ne s'est jamais mis dans un tel pétrin. Il a soigneusement évité de me parler de maman, probablement parce qu'elle oscille entre inquiétude pour mon sort et son traditionnel « mais qu'allons-nous faire de cette enfant ? »

Je vais avoir vingt ans et je n'ai rien accompli- ces pensées négatives me taraudent après son départ. (A Azkaban, il est très aisé d'avoir des pensées négatives.)

Alors, la moindre des choses, c'est de traverser tout cela avec dignité et d'offrir à mes amies qui viendront après-demain une Susan qui fait front.

(Si Hannah et Eloïse étaient à ma place, elles se forgeraient une armure d'indifférence et garderaient la tête froide elles canaliseraient l'énergie issue de la fatigue et de la colère et en feraient un moteur pour la suite des événements.

Mais je ne suis que Susan. Le futur ne m'a jamais paru aussi lointain et je suis incapable de faire abstraction du présent. Je ne suis pas forte, mais je ferai semblant du mieux que je peux.)

* * *

Un gardien m'a assuré que les criminels de guerre étaient regroupés dans un autre corps du bâtiment, dans le quartier « haute sécurité. »

Cela partait d'une bonne intention, mais le simple fait d'être dans le même endroit qu'eux…

* * *

Retrouvailles émouvantes avec Hannah et Eloïse. J'ai arboré mon sourire le plus brave, sans grand succès je le crains, à en juger par les mines sombres de mes amies.

J'ai demandé à mi-voix si elles avaient avancé dans le décryptage de l'énigme de Nott : elles ont protesté en cœur qu'elles ne bougeraient pas d'un iota tant que je serais bouclée ici.

-Tu es notre priorité, Sue ! m'ont-elles dit avec gravité.

-Comment va-tu ? a ajouté Hannah, en me dévisageant intensément.

(Forte dans l'adversité, forte dans l'adversité.)

-La cantine n'est pas fameuse, mais je ne redoute guère que l'ennui…

(J'étais assez fière de ma réponse, mais Hannah a semblé au bord des larmes.)

-On va faire du forcing auprès de l'administration pour te passer de la nourriture ! a décrété Eloïse, une lueur combative dans les yeux. Ils n'ont pas intérêt à refuser ! S'ils croient qu'ils peuvent t'affamer…

(Le trémolo de sa voix m'a fait peur. Je n'étais pas à l'article de la mort, tout de même !) Pour détendre l'atmosphère, j'ai dit plaintivement :

-Mon plus grand regret, c'est de manquer Cdf. La saison 2 va commencer ce soir…

-On s'en occupe ! a répondu Eloïse au quart de tour.

(D'accord, l'opération « rassurer mes amies » a lamentablement échoué. Pour qu'Ella envisage Cdf sans dégoût, je devais en conclure que mon état lui inspirait une pitié incommensurable…)

* * *

_(Hannah)_

L'opération « réconforter Susan » a pitoyablement capoté. A peine hors d'Azkaban, j'ai sorti mon mouchoir pendant qu'Eloïse exigeait de voir un responsable et négociait férocement l'apport d'un panier repas digne de ce nom lors de notre prochaine visite.

Je sais déjà qu'il sera rempli à ras bord de tablettes de chocolat. Oh, Sue…on se sent tellement impuissantes…

* * *

(_narrateur omniscient)_

Les jours suivants se déroulèrent dans la morosité. Eloïse se défoulait à sa manière en organisant la fête d'anniversaire qui serait donnée dans son appartement le jour suivant la libération de Susan (cette dernière aurait un jour pour récupérer, puis elle serait amenée dans l'appartement et les festivités commenceraient.) Hannah se noyait dans la paperasse des Aurors, classant documents sur documents avec une application obstinée, histoire d'oublier que Susan dépérissait à Azkaban. Blaise, quant à lui, faisait face à un dilemme : le bon sens lui intimait de prodiguer sourire et réconfort à Hannah en ces temps difficiles; cependant, agir ainsi allait à l'encontre de la ligne de conduite dans laquelle il s'était engagée afin de la reconquérir. S'il se montrait attentionné et compatissant, cela nuirait l'aura de « prince glacial » qu'il avait commencé à cultiver ;souffler le chaud et le froid étant, d'après le guide qu'il suivait, le meilleur moyen de capturer l'intérêt de sa belle…

Enfin, une semaine plus tard, alors qu'Hannah se préparait à rejoindre Eloïse pour rendre visite à l'infortunée Susan, un hibou inconnu vint lui déposer un message étonnant…

* * *

_(Hannah)_

Parchemin en main, je ne comprends pas pourquoi Mrs Marchelbanks m'invite, ainsi qu'Eloïse, à venir prendre le thé chez elle afin de discuter « d'un problème qui requiert toute notre attention. »

-Griselda et moi avons pris des cours de danse ensemble, mais j'ignorais que tu la connaissais, dit Eloïse.

-Mais je ne la connais pas personnellement ! répliqué-je. Tu penses que son message est lié à ce qui est arrivé à Susan ?

-On doit y aller. Au point où nous sommes, il ne faut négliger aucune piste.

-D'accord mais qui va rendre visite à Susan ? Tout le monde est occupé aujourd'hui sans préavis…

-Attends, j'ai une idée.

* * *

Vingt minutes plus tard, quand Eloïse m'indique quel remplacement elle a trouvé, je suis sceptique.

-Tu veux plomber le moral de Sue ?

-Mais non ! Ecoute, c'était le seul de nos amis disponible si rapidement. S'il l'énerve…au moins, elle se mettra en colère au lieu de se morfondre. C'est plus sain !

Je rends les armes :

-J'espère que tu n'auras pas à le regretter.

* * *

_(Susan)_

En lieu et place d'Hannah et d'Eloïse, un visiteur inattendu.

(ce qui me confirme dans le vague soupçon que tout ce qui m'arrive depuis un mois est une façon de me mettre à l'épreuve.)

Je ressens un certain découragement. Il y a des jours où l'on a besoin de choses mignonnes et réconfortantes. Comme des cupcakes. Des édredons brodés. Des chatons.

Je crois que les Japonais moldus ont théorisé le concept sous le terme « _kawai ». _Or, nul ne me contredira si je fais observer que Zacharias Smith n'a pas une once de « kawai » en lui.

* * *

_(Eloïse)_

Nous prenons le thé que Griselda nous offre, attendant qu'elle en vienne au fait.

-Ainsi la petite Susan est à Azkaban ?

Moroses, nous confirmons que tel est le cas.

-Je me sens responsable. Si j'avais pris cette affaire au sérieux…mais en toute franchise, je n'imaginais pas qu'_ils_ en viendraient à de telles extrémités…

-Qui, ils ? interrompt Hannah.

-Vous voulez dire que l'emprisonnement de Susan n'est pas fortuit ? La dent de dragon…commencé-je.

-Prétexte ! fulmine Griselda.

-Qui en veut à Sue ?

-Votre amie n'est pas concernée directement. Les personnes qui ont ourdi cette machination cherchent à mettre la main sur un colis qui lui est destiné.

-Smith a mentionné que le courrier de Susan pouvait être lu et confisqué durant son incarcération, dit Hannah. Mais je ne comprends toujours pas…

-D'une manière ou d'une autre, tranche Griselda, ils ont appris qu'un colis très spécial allait être livré à Susan pour son vingtième anniversaire. Un colis dont ils convoitaient le contenu, bien évidemment.

-Qui allait envoyer ce colis ? questionne Hannah.

-Moi, répond-elle.

* * *

_(Susan)_

Je n'ai pas à lui demander ce qu'il fait ici car Smith, embarrassé de façon très peu caractéristique, divulgue la désertion de mes amies « pour régler une affaire soi-disant urgente. »

-Elles m'ont chargé de te donner ça.

C'est un panier-repas. En l'ouvrant, je découvre des tablettes de chocolat (Hannah, je présume), un thermos de café (Eloïse, c'est évident), des tuiles aux amandes (oh, elles se souviennent de mes préférences), et un paquet de petits gâteaux ronds dont la texture semble spongieuse, que j'examine avec circonspection.

Smith se méprend sur la raison de ma perplexité :

-Ils sont très bons ! Relaxe, Bones : je n'essaie pas de t'empoisonner !

Je suis incrédule :

-C'est de ta part ?

Il prend la mouche :

-Si ça ne te plaît pas, ne te force pas ! J'ai fouillé mes placards, comme je n'avais plus le temps de faire des courses…

-Non, je les goûterais. Mais comment as-tu eu l'idée… ?

Il pousse un soupir exaspéré :

-Eloïse et Hannah m'ayant confié un panier qui contient de quoi nourrir un régiment, j'en ai déduit que tu avais réclamé des victuailles. Je me trompe ?

-Non, c'est gentil d'y contribuer, balbutié-je, me demandant si je ne viens pas de pénétrer dans une dimension parallèle.

Smith paraît comprendre mon hésitation.

-Bones, nous ne sommes pas amis, mais nous ne sommes pas non plus des ennemis jurés ! Je peux reconnaître l'injustice de ce qui t'arrive.

-Euh, merci, dis-je.

Le silence s'installe à nouveau. Je décide de tendre une perche à Smith- on ne va tout de même pas passer l'heure à se regarder en chiens de faïence (et j'évite de me demander où sont passées mes amies)

-Tu peux me demander comment je me porte ?

-Je serais le dernier des abrutis, rétorque-t-il du tac au tac. La réponse tombe sous le sens !

Je gigote sur ma chaise. Son regard se fait perçant :

-Non ! fait-il, indigné. Ne me dis pas qu'il y a des idiots qui te disent encore « comment ça va ? »

-C'est de la courtoisie et pour répondre à la question que tu n'as pas posée, je vais très bien, dis-je avec défiance.

-C'est un mensonge plus gros que toi, parce que je peux voir d'ici les valises que tu as sous les yeux !

Smith, ou l'Art de la flatterie dépoussiéré et remis au goût du jour.

-Moi, au moins, j'essaie de faire contre mauvaise fortune bon cœur, au lieu de me plaindre constamment ! Tu vois, Smith, voilà pourquoi nous ne sommes pas amis : parce que je n'ai jamais pu supporter ton pessimisme constant ! assené-je.

-Puisque l'heure de vérité a enfin sonné, Bones, je te répondrai que nous ne sommes pas amis parce que j'ai toujours trouvé ton optimisme béat révoltant ! riposte-t-il.

-Bien ! Voilà qui est clair !

-Limpide !

* * *

_(Eloïse)_

-Vous êtes l'expéditrice ?

-Disons plutôt : l'exécutrice testamentaire, corrige Griselda. Je respecte les dernières volontés d'une amie qui me fut très chère : Amelia Bones.

Devant notre silence, elle poursuit :

-De par sa position et ses connexions, Amelia était au courant de bien des choses. L'une de ses dernières lubies, à laquelle je n'accordais aucun crédit, concernait une légende liée aux Fondateurs.

Hannah repose brusquement sa tasse de thé sur la soucoupe et nous échangeons un regard. Est-il possible… ?

-Amelia prétendait que Serdaigle avait préparé une série d'épreuves à l'issue desquelles le vainqueur repartait avec la recette d'une potion aux vertus exceptionnelles. Elle ajoutait que des personnes du Ministère avaient eu vent de cette histoire et cherchaient par tous les moyens à rassembler des informations pour attaquer la première épreuve. Je n'y croyais pas, tellement de légendes courent sur les Fondateurs ! Ensuite, Vous-savez-qui est revenu sur le devant de la scène, et Amelia et moi-même avons eu d'autres préoccupations. Mais un jour, elle me confia un coffret contenant tous les éléments qu'elle avait récoltés concernant ce mythe- comment était-elle entrée en possession de certains objets, je l'ignore. Elle m'a prié de le mettre à l'abri jusqu'à la fin de la guerre. Je lui ai demandé ce que j'en ferais ensuite cela, je ne l'ai su qu'à l'ouverture de son testament dans lequel elle écrivait ceci :

_A Susan, ma nièce chérie, quand elle atteindra ses vingt ans_

_Vingt ans est l'âge des projets, petits et grands_

_Cinq mille gallons je lui lègue, afin qu'elle réalise ses ambitions_

_Elle n'est dépourvue ni de courage ni de passion_

_D'elle je suis fière, très sincèrement_

_Mais si d'autres limites elle ne redoute le dépassement_

_Je la charge d'une autre mission :_

_D'une aventure la réalisation._

_En son anniversaire, la réception_

_D'un précieux colis scellera sa décision :_

_A l'intérieur, la description_

_De la quête mérite son attention._

_Que son choix s'effectue librement :_

_Refermer le coffret à tout jamais n'est pas dément_

_Qu'elle ne redoute pas ma déception _

_Mais si elle accepte de rechercher la composition_

_De cette redoutable potion_

_Qu'elle procède avec caution_

_La voie est peuplée d'intrigants. _

_Garder la tête froide, rester vigilant_

_De la responsabilité qui lui incombe être conscient _

_Voilà ce qui est requis de qui veut suivre scrupuleusement_

_Les volontés énoncées dans le testament._

-Susan n'est pas au courant de l'existence de ce testament ? demande Hannah, alors qu'en moi-même, je me fais la réflexion que les circonvolutions du style d'Amelia Bones n'ont rien à envier à celles de Rowena Serdaigle (il y a des messages cachés, pour sûr !)

-Non, répond Griselda. Elle devait être mise au courant pour ses vingt ans- mais les LDP en ont pris conscience avant elle.

-Les LDP ? croasse Hannah.

-Je suppose qu'ils attachent un intérêt tout particulier à cette légende, car je me suis renseignée : l'ordre d'arrestation qui a été émis contre Susan émane de leur service.

Nous avons quitté Griselda, qui nous a promis qu'elle conserverait le coffret jusqu'à la sortie de prison de Susan. Nous l'emmènerons ici afin qu'elle le récupère- elle seule peut l'ouvrir. Griselda s'est également engagée à produire un double convaincant, qu'elle remplira d'informations déjà en circulation sur cette légende et qu'elle enverra à l'adresse de Susan : nous espérons que les LDP s'y laisseront prendre.

Hannah brûle de colère :

-Les LDP, encore eux ! Déjà que les méthodes qu'ils ont utilisées à mon encontre étaient limites, mais ce qu'ils ont fait à Susan est impardonnable !

-Nous sommes d'accord, alors ?

Elle hoche énergiquement la tête :

-Peu importe le choix de Susan, nous allons déchiffrer cette énigme, même si on doit y laisser notre équilibre mental ! On va leur damer le pion, les battre à leur propre jeu dans cette course aux armements…

(Oui, ce serait bien d'avoir une idée plus précise de ce que peut faire cette Potion si convoitée. On va rester sur l'hypothèse « arme destructrice » en attendant.)

-On va leur souffler la potion sous le nez, et après, on leur bottera le train jusqu'à Azkaban ! achève-t-elle avec une férocité croissante.

Tremblez dans vos bottes, LDP, tremblez. Hannah et moi, nous ne sommes pas douées pour la consolation, mais quand il s'agit de venger l'une des nôtres, nous faisons des étincelles.

* * *

_-voilà, j'espère que le petit récapitulatif d'Hannah et d'Eloïse en début de chapitre a éclairci quelque peu le schmilblick des enquêtes et des motivations des uns et des autres…_

_-petit indice pour résoudre les deux points de la première énigme : _

_-« Clair bosquet et dense forêt / Départ d'éternels recommencements /Nature ordonnée pour troubler », qui possède un « centre » : désigne un type de lieu, dans lequel se déroulera la première épreuve_

_-pour identifier « la jeune violette » devant laquelle il faut « raison garder » (ou peut-être, garder conscience ?) lorsqu'elle « pleure » : je vous renvoie aux cours de Botanique dispensés à Poudlard… _

_-à l'origine, cela devait faire un seul chapitre, mais j'avoue que le courage m'a manqué alors qu'il me restait dans les 8 000 mots à écrire… _

_-prochain chapitre : suite et fin du séjour de Susan à Azkaban, résolution de la première énigme de Serdaigle, et nouvelles rencontres en tout genre !_

_-en parallèle, dans les coulisses du BAM : chapitre 8 « Carnets du Dr Weston », et 9 « Flash-forward autour de Noël, génération suivante »- attention, spoilers_

_-enfin, les retours sont toujours bienvenus )_


End file.
